


Restart

by Amorrd



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), Blood and Violence, Happy Ending, M/M, Time Travel
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2019-08-08 08:45:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 204,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorrd/pseuds/Amorrd
Summary: 第二次湮灭之日爆发，成年人Dipper和Bill联手，重回十年前的重力泉





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 长篇，慢热，流水账。剧情接204，属于重走一遍剧情，大量原作台词出没。

　　三天了，他舔了舔干裂的下唇，将手中的钢筋握的更紧。  
　　他已经三天滴水未沾。  
　　其实他对于自己能活到现在已经很是意外。要知道，像他这样的知识分子可是末日最容易死亡的一批人。肩不能扛手不能提，皮脆事多战斗力低。他的同事和他的学生都先后离他而去，没能等来救援。  
　　他还记得他最得意的门生那天穿了一件素净的浅绿色纱裙，修长的藕色双腿踩进同色的高跟鞋里；她刚刚谈了恋爱，蹦蹦跳跳地，满走廊都是漆皮小高跟踏在瓷砖的「嗒嗒」声；少女朝他打招呼，像一朵垂着朝露的鲜花，满满都是化不开的柔情和蜜意。  
　　然后呢？  
　　然后大厦骤然倒塌，号称「顶得住导弹」的天花板顷刻碎裂，混凝土卷着钢筋，直直穿透了少女脖颈。  
　　他看见纱裙被血浸透，朝露混了灰尘，灰扑扑的泥泞不堪；血从窟窿里汩汩而出，漫过嘴角，漫过金色的长发，漫过曾经像海一样蓝的双目。  
　　花瓣打了卷，像被火烤过一样，干巴巴的，颤颤巍巍，颤颤巍巍，从枝头坠落。  
　　  
　　那是「天启」的第一日。  
　　  
　　现在是第八日。这八天他疲于逃命，满打满算睡了不到二十四个小时；他庆幸自己有经验，对末世适应能比别人快些。还能抽空利用手边的东西做了个简易收音机。  
　　目前他从收音机里知道了政fu已经派出救援队的消息。不过加州离华盛顿太远，比起指望那个虚无缥缈的救援他还不如自救；而且，更重要的是——  
　　他没法抛弃他的姐姐独自逃走。  
　　Mabel在末日爆发前回了重力泉，据说是Grenda要结婚了。当时他一边做实验一边和姐姐吐槽说贵族真是品味清奇。  
　　「哦，得了吧Dipper，」那头传来银铃般的笑，「Grenda早就不是那个胖胖的姑娘了。人都是会变的。」  
　　「我不觉得一个有变声期的『女孩子』能变好看到哪里去。」  
　　Mabel笑的上气不接下气，他也跟着笑。他把实验丢到一边，陪Mabel聊了一路，等Mabel快下车了他说：  
　　「替我和Ford叔公问好。」  
　　  
　　现在也不知道他们好不好。  
　　  
　　他用撬棍打飞一个怪物，觉得自己必须去一趟重力泉。不光是因为担心Mabel，更多的是……  
　　他低头，看了一眼被自己打死的怪物。  
　　怪物原本只是书店的一本书，它身上还写着着一排烫金字体——《牛津词典》。  
　　这种怪物他见过。  
　　在十年前的重力泉。  
　　十年前那个只发生在小镇的末日不叫「天启」，他看向天边那个黑影——它有四根指头，两侧各生着三支角型齿状鳃，尾巴就像条鱼尾——它就是这次「湮灭之日」的罪魁祸首。  
　　年轻的教授眯起双眼。他生物是弱项，也就是那种「这是狗」「这是猫」「这是树」的大众水平。你要问他哪只是金毛哪只是英短他就不知道了。不过那道黑影……  
　　怎么看怎么像只钝口螈。  
　　他丝毫不觉得自己这种「钝口螈毁灭世界」的脑洞有多么惊世骇俗。作为重力泉末日的经历者他表示三角形都能毁灭世界，钝口螈算什么，后者好歹也是个地球物种。  
　　更重要的是，具有毁灭世界力量的钝口螈，他还真的就知道一个。  
　　他记得它的名字是：「AX……」  
　　  
　　「嘿，Pine Tree，那个名字可不是能随便念的。」  
　　  
　　世界在一瞬静止，颜色纷纷剥落，露出黑白的内里；连风都被迫停下，树叶停留在翻转的刹那。  
　　他先是一愣，接着心里「腾」地升起一股火，那股火越烧越旺，它化成只狮子在他心里咆哮；他转身，撬棍化为利剑直指来人。那只狮子怒吼出一个名字：  
　　「Bill Cipher！」  
　　Bill后退几步。  
　　「冷静，冷静，Pine Tree，先把这东西放下。虽然打不死但是打到身上也怪疼的。」  
　　他丝毫没有放下撬棍的意思。  
　　「回答我的问题。第一，你当年不是死了吗？第二，现在的你是真的你吗？第三，为什么不能说那个名字。回答我！」  
　　「Well，well，well，我不得不说你这问题有点多；」见他有挥动撬棍的打算Bill连忙继续说下去，「第一，我没有死，我复活了；第二，没错就是我，如假包换就是你亲爱的『隐形魔法师』，当年总在重力泉解你鞋带的就是我。」  
　　「什……」  
　　「第三，不能说那个名字，就是因为，」他居然看见那个三角形做了个耸肩的动作——上帝啊他居然有肩，「我就是靠呼唤了它的名字才『复活』的。」  
　　「……」信息量有点大他需要缓缓。不过他不打算放弃那件事。  
　　「当年就是你总解我鞋带？」  
　　Bill Cipher：「……我不得不说这么长时间过去你重点抓的一如既往地偏。」  
　　「不，这确实是重点，要知道我当年没少被Mabel嘲笑。」他将撬棍别在腰后，这个动作有些许休战的意味。斯坦福大学的年轻教授飞快运作他价值连城的脑子。Professor Pines一直是大学里有名的奇葩，他几乎从来不去参加什么社交晚宴，却能靠一张嘴搞来最多的科研经费。当然这跟他们实验室成果喜人有关系，不过每年成果喜人的实验室那么多，只有他的实验室能拿来最多的经费。  
　　他甚至调整了自己的站姿，让自己能更舒服些。  
　　「那么，你特意静止时间来找我是什么事？还提供了那——么重要的情报。别拐弯抹角了Bill，你应该知道我们可不是什么能推心置腹的朋友关系——除非地狱结冰。」  
　　Bill上下打量他，恶魔想他确实是变了不少。他比当年的六指仔更聪明，无论是智商还是情商。  
　　「好吧好吧，」三角恶魔放弃和他进行虚假的客套，现在确实是分秒必争的局面，「你说的很对Pine Tree，不过别说的那么难听嘛，要知道没有永久的敌人，搞不好明天我们就是『朋友』呢。」  
　　「我的目的很简单，就是找你联手。一起送那只蝾螈去地狱。」  
　　  
　　哇哦，怪不得这个玉米片说没有永久的敌人。他承认这家伙的提议很诱人，不过……  
　　「我拒绝。」  
　　「WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTT？！！」Bill一把拍上自己的额头（如果顶点算额头的话），他飞到年轻人面前，近的几乎贴上脸，「你难道是Shooting Star养的猪吗！怎么蠢成这样！难不成你想在这个天杀的人间地狱里继续挣扎？」  
　　他不为所动。  
　　「AX……蝾螈不是什么好东西，你的话也同样不可信。况且，」他停了停，面露讥讽，「别忘了你也曾是『人间地狱』制造者。」  
　　Bill简直想把这家伙的脑袋拧下来再狠狠踢到别的次元去。他恨的牙痒痒，要不是情况太危急他怎么可能会和这个死小鬼合作。天知道他做了多少心里建设去做这个决定，结果这小子他他他他居然拒绝！还摆出一副「宁可站着死决不跪着活」的伟大模样！  
　　他又拍了自己一巴掌。  
　　这时候黑白世界突然震动，颜色逐渐回归，年轻人惊讶地注视变动。Bill咋舌，他连打三个响指才让世界重归黑白。  
　　他刚想问恶魔怎么回事就看见那个日天日地的家伙冷汗连连，连飞行高度都有所下降。  
　　「……你怎么回事？」  
　　他还是第一次看见黑白世界出了这个问题。  
　　Bill却不想和他再这么啰嗦下去。恶魔为此赌上了全部——他的命，他的能力，他的一切一切。他忍受漫长的痛苦，撕开一层又一层次元壁，终于能借着蝾螈侵入地球的空隙重回这个宇宙。赌赢了逃出生天，赌输了粉身碎骨。  
　　他输不起，也不能输。  
　　Bill突然抓住年轻人的胳膊——他的手很细，就像儿童简笔画画的那样，抓住年轻人胳膊的时候有种诡异的滑稽感。但是他的手非常有力，不亚于一个成年人。  
　　「喂，你……」  
　　恶魔没给他任何反应机会，直接带着他穿越空间裂缝。恶魔的动作很粗鲁，他被扯了一个踉跄，差点摔倒在地。  
　　「你做什么……」  
　　恶魔高举双手。  
　　「欢迎来到重力泉，年轻人。」  
　　  
　　这不是重力泉。他想。  
　　这怎么会是重力泉呢。重力泉的人民是一群神经病，一群热爱生活的神经病，会和啄木鸟结婚，会随着小孩子胡闹，「湮灭之日」过后乐呵呵地重建。  
　　这个地方有这样那样的缺点，却承载了他和Mabel最美好的童年。  
　　连Ford叔公……连Ford叔公都在周游世界后带着Stan叔公的遗像回到这个小镇。  
　　这个地方是他的……家。  
　　他的家应该是美丽、漂亮、色彩鲜明的，而不是破败不堪、硝烟弥漫的废墟。  
　　「Mabel……Mabel！」他挣脱Bill的手，朝神秘小屋的方向跑去。而恶魔也没拦着他，而是慢悠悠跟在后面。  
　　世界还是被静止的黑白世界。他跑过一个又一个废墟——那里曾经是博物馆，他和Mabel在上面查到了关于第8.5任总统的消息；这里是Lazy Susan的小饭馆，她的派很好吃；这里是……  
　　他在这里驻足。  
　　这里是Soos曾经的家。虽然后来他继承了神秘小屋，他的奶奶也搬了过去，可是这里他一直没有卖。每年夏天他都会回来住几天。  
　　他们曾经短暂在这里避难。  
　　然而一切都没了。Soos奶奶心爱的老沙发，Soos喜欢的游戏机，他脚尖踢到了某个硬硬的东西，捡起来发现是老电视的天线。  
　　他咬牙，继续往神秘小屋那里跑——那里有Ford叔公当年设下的结界，连Bill全力一击都能挡住，那里绝对是最后的安全——  
　　他停在结界前。  
　　结界没有破，它安然无恙的呆在那，独角兽的毛过了十年也在发挥它的神奇能力。  
　　但是结界前却满是怪物，有飞禽有走兽，它们张开拥有獠牙的嘴，群魔乱舞。  
　　他颤抖地走向结界。  
　　Bill进不去，哪怕现在是静止世界他也进不去那个结界。于是他站在后面，看Pine Tree穿过兽群、拨开那层透明的保护膜。他缓缓地，缓缓地，在小屋前跪倒。  
　　年轻人抱起自己瘦骨嶙峋的姐姐—— Bill解除了Shooting Star身上的静止，她穿了件很好看的粉色裙子，荷叶边，像朵开在湖畔的睡莲。但是她那么瘦，睡莲失去了水分，毫无生气的倒在地上，连平日粉嫩的嘴唇都萎缩了，紧紧贴着牙龈。  
　　结界能止住恶魔的步伐，却不能止住尘土。她被弟弟抱起来前背上积了厚厚的沙土。  
　　他把姐姐揽在怀里，像要把她揉到自己身体里一样。他那么用力，他从没这么用力地拥抱过自己的双胞胎。他总觉得他的姐姐是世界上最好的女孩，笑起来那么明媚可爱，用最大的善意对待每一个人，以德报德，以德报怨。她就像个跌落凡尘的天使，灵魂洁白无瑕。  
　　她应该找个好男人——或者好女人嫁了，一辈子无病无灾，开开心心地走过这一遭，连快死了的时候都躺在床上讲俏皮话逗亲朋好友开心。  
　　而不是默默无闻地死在野外，连口水都喝不到。  
　　他的姐姐胆子向来不大，连看个定格动画都会被吓到。去一次鬼屋十天睡不好觉。  
　　她这几天是怎么在怪物的注视下生活的？  
　　是不是几次想要出门找食物，都在怪兽的注视中停下脚步，最后没有食欲、没有水源，挣扎着死在门口。  
　　青年抵住少女额头，咬紧牙关，他努力咽下所有涌上喉咙的哀戚，却在低头的刹那泪如雨下。  
　　  
　　先是Mabel，然后是Soos和他的妻子Melody，他们死在了一楼，眉心都有个血洞，手里各拿着把枪。可是他们是笑着赴死的，眼角有着一道冲开尘土的痕迹。  
　　他继续往里走，Wendy用猎枪轰碎了自己半边脑袋，不愧是Corduroy家的姑娘，那么勇敢地走向死亡。  
　　最后是书柜后的屋子，那间他曾和Mabel争抢过的卧室。  
　　他推开门。  
　　Ford叔公应该是所有人里走的最安详的。他盖着自己的被子，就那么闭上双眼离世。  
　　他走到床前，拿起床头的盒子。  
　　Stan叔公去世后Ford叔公就经常失眠，安眠药是他从加州那边买好直接寄过来的。他记得之前还剩四五板没有吃，现在盒子里空空如也。  
　　他在床头矗立良久，末了，在Stanford额头落下一吻。  
　　「好梦，Ford叔公。」  
　　  
　　Bill默默在外面等着年轻人。这期间黑白世界崩溃了三次，他响指一次打的比一次多。  
　　年轻人出来的时候鞋上全是灰。他将手里的铲子扔到一边。  
　　「你要我怎么做？」  
　　他的声音有点哑，听起来有种不符合年龄的阴狠。他的眼眶还是红的，可那双眼睛里全是恨意，仿佛遍体鳞伤的孤狼。  
　　他这次没有问那些乱七八糟的，也没有问自己和他联手会付出什么样的代价，他此刻是世界上最绝望的赌徒，孤注一掷来赢得别人的幸福。哪怕代价是与恶魔为伍，死后堕入炼狱，也绝不后退一步。  
　　这是Bill选他做合作者的理由之一。  
　　黑白世界再次震动，Bill长话短说。  
　　「Well，很简单，」他顿了下，下定决心，「就是你需要放松，让我的力量融入你的身体。」  
　　「……哈？不是夺取我的身体？像十年前剧院那次？」  
　　「不是。那次是我想要『夺走』你的身体，换言之如果我成功了，最后留下的那个也只是我『Bill Cipher』，而不是我和你两个人。」  
　　Bill抽出一部分力量来维持摇摇欲坠的黑白世界，该死的那只蝾螈察觉到他的到来，正在冲击黑白世界。Bill加快语速。  
　　「我在别的地方查到一个方法，人类和恶魔的力量相融合会产生更大的力量，那力量是之前那个恶魔的几倍甚至几十倍。」  
　　年轻人问：「融合后会产生一个新人格？」  
　　「我不知道。」恶魔回答的相当坦然，这个时候已经容不得他撒谎。  
　　如果说刚才和恶魔合作是绝望之下的下下策，他毫不怀疑恶魔是在故意设套；但是现在他又不确定了。  
　　因为融合这种事，Bill也可能消失。  
　　他付出这么大风险是为什么？突然出现在自己面前其实算是救了自己一命，不然这个时候他应该还在加利福尼亚和怪兽陷入苦战。  
　　而且感觉，他比自己还要着急。几乎是迫不及待就掀开了自己的底牌。  
　　他心下有了打算。  
　　「在合作之前，你是不是该告诉我你为什么找我合作？」  
　　Bill一僵。他听见青年继续说：  
　　「不要用拯救世界那种话糊弄我。这种话Wadless都骗不了。」  
　　Bill在心里骂简直就是个小混蛋，和Stanley那家伙如出一辙的奸商本性。  
　　黑白褪去越来越快，Bill快要撑不住了。见年轻人一副不为所动的模样，他咬咬牙，破罐子破摔：  
　　「因为那只蝾螈骗了我！该死的他利用我，『湮灭之日』的制造方法是他告诉我的，我以为这样可以救我原来的次元——你满意了吗？」  
　　……等等？救他原来的次元？  
　　「我已经告诉你了，你快点！」  
　　他将Bill这段话放在心底，不管是真是假，这段信息量很大。需要一定时间处理消化，然而现在他最缺的就是时间。  
　　……如果融合后他还活着一定要搞清楚Bill的来历。  
　　「准备好了？」见年轻人点头，「那我取消了！」  
　　世界重归彩色，空气再一次流动，远方突然传来一声吼叫——如同巨雷炸响。  
　　他看见天边那道黑影动了——它比自己在加利福尼亚看见的要大的多，看来重力泉小镇湮灭速度如此之快的原因也有离怪物巢穴近这一点。  
　　黑影终于现出了原形。那是一只火红色的大脑袋，六只角型齿状鳃长在两侧，它张开嘴，露出来的是密密麻麻的尖牙。  
　　这是一只墨西哥钝口螈。  
　　同时小屋结界周围的怪物也动了，但是Bill更快，他在它们行动之前就下了杀手。  
　　「我们没有时间了！」Dipper在风里咆哮，「该怎么做！」  
　　「我先念几句咒语，接着会念自己的名字，我念完你就念你的，然后你放松身体接纳我！」恶魔回以咆哮，「记住，一定不能抵抗我的力量！」  
　　「这个说实话挺难的！」  
　　「相信我，我也觉得和你融合挺恶心！」  
　　蝾螈已经发现了他们，它发出吼声，想要消灭他们；但是它过来确实需要些时间。于是它发出一声短促的尖叫，大量怪物从天边赶来。  
　　Bill没管那些，他念着咒语，双手不停比划。  
　　快点，Bill， 再快点。  
　　随着咒语的吟唱他们脚下逐渐亮起蓝光，蓝光越来越亮，他感觉到自己正在融化——力量渐渐流失，而身体里逐渐多了某种……别的东西。  
　　那种力量很奇怪，冰冷又炎热，他并没有感觉到痛，只是觉得很不舒服。  
　　非常不舒服。  
　　怪物群离得越来越近。他几乎能听见翅膀扇动的嗡嗡声。  
　　这时恶魔终于开口说话了，那只独眼里是他未曾见过的果决。  
　　「■■■■」  
　　恶魔说着他听不懂的语言，他傻了几秒才反应过来恶魔念的是名字。  
　　Bill Cipher的音可不是这么说……那这会不会是恶魔在那个「次元」的名字？  
　　他把这件事放在一边。  
　　自己的名字……他应该说哪个，Mason还是Dipper？Mason才是本名，他的教师执照上也是这么写的。  
　　但是……  
　　但是，在重力泉，没人喊他Mason。  
　　他下定决心。  
　　他直视恶魔的眼睛。  
　　「Dipper Pines。」  
　　  
　　蓝光骤起将两人吞没！  
　　  
　　怪物群只好急刹车，它们差一点就能打断仪式。现在其实也可以，只是不知道为什么，它们对蓝光感到本能的恐惧。  
　　钝口螈还在爬。  
　　它体型太大了，步子虽然迈的大，但是速度却不快。而且被困在时空夹缝里那么多年，仅仅三天还不能让蝾螈适应。它其实也可以使用魔法，然而新的身体非常不适合施法，它试着用了一次差点摔断脖子。  
　　它可不想破坏自己好不容易得来的实体。  
　  
　　蓝光终于散去。  
　　怪物群的不安扩散的更快，这种感觉让它们恐惧又奇怪。怪物奉行强者生存，弱者在面对强者的时候会有种发自真心的服从和恐惧。那个黄色三角恶魔看起来实力倒是不低，只是不知道为什么好像受了很重的伤，非常虚弱。  
　　所以它们应该会有一点点不安，但是现在的不安太强烈了，就好像……就好像面对十只巅峰时期的三角恶魔一样。  
　　怪物们看见一个人形站在蓝色法阵中心。  
　　他有着和青年相似的容貌，却有一双尖耳朵；腰部生出一双蝠翼，在空中轻轻拍打。  
　　他睁开眼睛。  
　　那是人类绝不会有的金色眼瞳，眼白被黑色覆盖，瞳孔竖成一线，就好像一只蓄势待发的野兽。  
　　初次之外青年并没有什么变化。还是那张脸，连额头的七星痣也在。  
　　不过衣服倒是换了一身，从肮脏不堪的白大褂变成了燕尾服马甲，衣摆染成蓝色。在「湮灭之日」里干净的不像话。  
　　它们看见青年伸出手，他的动作优雅如邀舞。  
　　然后他打了个响指。  
　　刹那怪兽群被蓝色火焰吞噬殆尽。它们甚至连惨叫声都没机会发出来。  
　　他低垂着头，在火焰中无动于衷。  
　　  
　　但是心里已经闹翻了天。  
　　「我的天啊这火焰这么厉害吗！」  
　　恶魔非常不耐烦。  
　　「你能不能控制点自己，火焰都烧到森林了；还有为什么你是身体的主导，明明我才是恶魔。」  
　　  
　　新生的恶魔抬起头，他已经能看见蝾螈的脸，它加快速度，刚刚已经感应到了怪兽群全灭的讯息。哪怕是它都有些意外。  
　　难道这个世界还有什么秘密是它这个「全知全能之神」不知道的？  
　　  
　　他抬起手，恶魔还在脑海里叨叨个不停。  
　　「快！用我之前从时间宝宝那抢来的时间之力劈开时空！我们要回到过去！快！」  
　　他忍不住在心里骂回去。  
　　「那你来！」  
　　说着他在意识里和Bill交换身体控制权。恶魔对于年轻人这么痛快地让出控制权有些懵，等被催促了才反应过来。  
　　  
　　蝾螈几乎已经到了年轻人头顶，然后看见他往缝隙里轻轻松松一迈。  
　　年轻人还朝他挥了挥手。  
　　蝾螈发出一声怒吼。  
　　这张脸他有印象，十年前男孩和他的姐姐一起来到时空尽头，他回答了他们的问题。但是那个家伙从头到脚都是人类。  
　　「你到底是谁！」  
　　我？  
　　一顶礼帽凭空出现在他手里。他戴在头上。Dipper Pines的脸明明英俊帅气的很，却不知道为什么笑的那么疯狂绝望。  
　　「我名Alcor，是个恶魔。」  
　　  
　　在蝾螈的利爪即将攻击到的刹那，裂缝崩塌。  
　　  
　　……  
　　「Dipper！」  
　　……  
　　「Dipper！嘿！Dipper！」  
　　他挥了挥手。  
　　该死的……不是告诉Jennifer好多次了吗不要这么叫他……她就那么想写报告吗。  
　　他刚想把这个学生用抱枕打飞，就感觉有什么东西往他肚子上一坐！  
　　他差点把隔夜的咖啡吐出来。  
　　Jennifer我告诉你你死定了……我要开除你……这次你帮我写再多报告也没有用！你明天就带上东西给我回去上课！  
　　他勉强睁开眼睛，窗外日上三竿。他躺在床上，看……  
　　等等，床上？  
　　不是办公桌？  
　　他一个鲤鱼打挺，身上那人被甩到地上，发出「诶呦」一声。他没去管那边，而是四处打量这间屋子。  
　　这里一看就是木制阁楼， 有些年头，空气里飘荡着木头特有的酸腐味。他所在的这张床正对落地窗，采光棒极了。  
　　这……这不是他在帕罗奥图的公寓。也不是他的实验室。那这里是……  
　　眼前突然出现一个人影。她有一头漂亮的棕色秀发，穿着漂亮的毛衣，笑容很可爱却因为牙套而大打折扣。他看着这张脸就能想象到她十年后的模样，她不再穿毛衣，而是换成了裙子，右脸颊有个小酒窝，笑起来像玫瑰一样甜蜜。  
　　「Dipper你怎么了……脸色这么差，难道说……」她用双手捂住嘴，做出夸张的动作，「你被Bill附身附的傻……掉……了……Dipper？」  
　　「Dipper你怎么了？你别哭啊，Dipper？是我不好，我以后再也不这样叫你起床了，别哭了弟弟……」  
　　他却不管不顾，二十二岁的新生恶魔抱住他年仅十二岁的姐姐，在朝阳里失声痛哭。  
　　  
　　TBC.  
　　

————————

设定是未来的Dipper二十二岁，是斯坦福大学的教授。主教机械工程  
 ~~不过这都不重要，只需要记住他物理很流弊就够了~~

　　  
　　


	2. Chapter 2

　　Dipper此时此刻坐在Stan专属沙发里，眼睛上裹着一层厚厚的纱布。  
　　「别去挠，」Stan骂骂咧咧，一把打掉他蠢蠢欲动的手，「你可真有出息，能把自己的眼睛哭肿。你真的是个男孩子吗Dipper？」  
　　老天，他真是爱死了Stan的刻薄。算算时间他已经有四年没听到Stan的破锣嗓了，还是蛮怀念的。  
　　「……你这是什么表情？」Stan摸了摸胳膊，「我是在讽刺你吧，噫，鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，你这表情真恶心。」  
　　Dipper知道他不能表现的太……异常。当Stan吩咐「我去看店，你在这里待着」时他很乖巧地点头，就像每一个哭肿了眼睛而感到羞耻的男孩一样。  
　　等Stan走了后他一把摘下那层纱布。  
　　「哦！」  
　　Dipper控制镜子，让它飘到自己面前。他看见镜子里的自己肿着一双核桃眼，吓得差点把镜子甩出去。  
　　他咋舌，手指轻轻一抹，那双核桃逐渐缩小，慢慢恢复成原样。  
　　现在里屋没有人。Soos，Wendy和Stan都在店里忙活，Mabel被Stan打发去给他买敷眼睛的药。至于Ford……  
　　哦，现在还没有Ford。他亲爱的叔公目前正不知道在哪个时空里乱窜。  
　　所以，趁现在……  
　　「让我们好好谈谈，Bill。」  
　　  
　　Dipper放纵自己沉到意识深处。他注意自己依旧穿着那件破破烂烂的白大褂，而Bill……那家伙不知道从哪搞来一套数独，玩的热火朝天。  
　　他拽过椅子，坐上去的瞬间衣服就从破破烂烂白大褂变成一丝不苟三件套。实验室里那些学生都知道他不爱穿正装，Professor Pines穿了正装一般就意味着他是去「上战场」。  
　　拉赞助一把手可不是徒有虚名。  
　　Bill一甩铅笔，不让他开口。  
　　「先别说话Pine Tree，等我把这个填完。啊，这个数独是我从你记忆里抽出来的，不错，挺好玩。」  
　　Dipper耸耸肩，他给自己倒了杯咖啡。看起来Bill布置这里很花了一番心思，这家伙的品味真的挺不错。而且还模拟出各种各样的东西——咖啡、数独、游戏机等等等等。就是这些东西看起来挺眼熟。  
　　游戏机好像是他新买的那款。  
　　Dipper：「……」  
　　等等刚才三角形是不是说了什么从记忆里抽出来的鬼话？？？  
　　Bill摔笔。  
　　「当当当当！完成了！」  
　　Dipper：「……我问你个问题。」  
　　「放松，Pine Tree。」Bill飞到Dipper对面，打了个响指，咖啡壶颤颤巍巍地飞起来，给他倒了杯咖啡。三角恶魔的眼皮就像人类的嘴唇一样弯曲，他用眼皮吹了吹咖啡，接着将滚烫的咖啡从眼睛倒进去。  
　　Dipper看的目瞪口呆，他甚至觉得眼部神经隐隐作痛。  
　　「我只是把它们从你的记忆里『抽』出来，」Bill做了个抽的动作，「没影响到你的记忆，放心。」  
　　Professor Pines可从来不是什么好糊弄的角色。他脾气出了名的好但期末通过率同样出了名的低，一篇Essay能打回去改八次，随便扫一眼就知道这行引用自某某文献第几卷第几页。  
　　「听起来好像你能对我的记忆动手脚？」  
　　Bill往眼睛里丢坚果——Dipper甚至想象了一下用玻璃体磨碎果仁的镜头，他估计Bill的玻璃体起码得有药杵那么硬。不用说坚果也是来自Dipper的记忆。  
　　「冷静点Pine Tree，现在这可不是你一个人的身体，」恶魔摊手，「弄坏了对我没有好处。」  
　　「我可没说要和你共用一个身体。」  
　　  
　　Bill Cipher作为一个高次元生物，和人类做过的交易没有八十也有一百。其中不遑有反目成仇、卸磨杀驴的。  
　　但是像Dipper Pines这种刚过河就拆桥还要放火连桥索都不留的Bill真是生平仅见。  
　　「Wait，你该不会是想撇下我自己一个人单干吧？」黄色三角突然变成几人高的红色三角，「你可要想清楚，Pine Tree。」  
　　哦，来了，这种威胁他每年都要收上一沓——来自各个经费不足的实验室。  
　　「你似乎搞错了一点，」Professor Pines摊手，「我和你『融合』后并没有出现一个新的人格，我还是我，你还是你。而且，身体的主导权似乎是在我这。」  
　　Bill语塞。  
　　这也确实是他没想到的一点——他以为融合成一个新人格就是最差的结果了，然而万万没想到居然会变成现在这样。他简直是无所遁形。虽然现在Dipper并没有完全掌控意识空间，只会简单的造物，但作为一个理工男他的「简单造物」绝非「造个热气球」那么简单。  
　　那岂不是以后他只有被这小子按着打的份。  
　　Bill开始怀疑自己找他合作是不是一件……  
　　「所以，」Dipper敲敲桌子，唤回Bill的注意力，「拜托你坦诚一点。我们可是一条绳上的蚂蚱。」  
　　  
　　Dipper有想过Bill和他合作的目的。  
　　平心而论，Dipper并不觉得自己是一个适合与恶魔合作的人。他打败过Bill，两次，第二次差点把那家伙打的魂飞魄散。如果是他自己，绝对做不到和敌人冰释前嫌。  
　　除非是有什么特别迫在眉睫的事情，重要到Bill被迫放下成见来和敌人联手。  
　　「你说AX……骗了你，还利用你，这到底是怎么回事？这和你的复活有关吗？」  
　　Bill变回原来大小。他知道今天这件事是躲不过去了，这小子和六指仔都是不达目的不罢休的人。老实说他也不愿意和Dipper合作，和熟人合作是他最讨厌的。可是没办法，敌人的敌人就是你的朋友。这世上不会有第二个比Dipper更了解憎恨蝾螈的人。  
　　这样的状况也算在恶魔意料之中。只是他没想到这么快而已。  
　　Bill打了个响指，后面的景色从欧式小清新变成幕布大舞台。而Bill坐在正中间，抱着把木吉他。  
　　Dipper ：「……」这什么鬼。  
　　恶魔调了下弦，声情并茂地朗诵：  
　　「在很久很久以前……」  
　　「长话短说。」  
　　「拒绝，免费听的就不要那么多要求。在很久很久以前，有一颗美丽的星球，那里住着的所有人都会……我称之为『魔法』可能会比较好。那里住着的所有人都会魔法。突然有一天……」  
　　Dipper情不自禁地挺直脊背。  
　　「突然有一天怎么了？」  
　　Bill一把将吉他扔到地上，发出「咚」的一声巨响，琴箱摔得粉碎。  
　　「突然有一天全灭了。不只是星球，整个宇宙都没了。」  
　　他干巴巴地说。  
　　Dipper：「……」他简直想大喊一声退钱。  
　　「这就完了？」  
　　「完了。」Bill飞到桌子前又灌了壶咖啡，「接下来就是该宇宙幸存者被蝾螈骗去签订契约当苦力——啊戳在这你自己看，不过没什么用——蝾螈告诉他『湮灭之日』的制造方法，什么『次元融合』就可以重现旧宇宙……我真是信了它的邪。」  
　　Dipper：「……」他不知道该幸灾乐祸还是报以同情。  
　　「那你……复活也和蝾螈有关？」  
　　「当然。当初蝾螈告诉我，性命攸关时刻可以念诵它的名字，它可以救我。不过只有一次机会，慎用。」  
　　当初Bill是被Stan叔公困住，被Ford叔公用记忆消除枪干掉的。也就是说，除了Stan叔公，谁也不知道Bill消失前做了什么。  
　　他要纠正一下自己——除了已故的Stan叔公。  
　　「蝾螈没有救你吗？」你不是好好在这呢？  
　　Bill言语间是满满的讽刺。  
　　「如果想吃了我也算救的话。」  
　　  
　　Bill是在一片白光里醒过来的，一睁眼就看见蝾螈那张大脸。说实话，墨西哥钝口螈还是挺可爱的，但是这么一大只再可爱也会变成惊悚。  
　　他试着活动筋骨，发现还能用，一看就是蝾螈把他复活了。  
　　「嘿，六角怪，这次就谢谢你啦，等我……」  
　　「■■■■」  
　　蝾螈突然念出他的名字。  
　　「我原本以为，你会比之前那些蠢货聪明些。看来是我错了。」  
　　Bill一愣。  
　　「……Well，我说AXOLOTL，别以为你是我的『恩人』就可以骂我是蠢货。要知道敢这么说我的除了家人只有客户。」  
　　蝾螈嗤笑。  
　　「看来你比他们更蠢。好歹他们还会问一句『之前那些』是什么意思，而你只会纠结『蠢货』那个词。」  
　　「所以，」蝾螈突然靠近，它长大嘴，牙齿密密麻麻，每根都尖利无比，「就乖乖被我吃了，化为我力量的一部分吧。」  
　  
　　Dipper给他倒了杯冰水——年轻人逐渐找回了当初在Stan脑子里瞎搞的感觉。他觉得恶魔需要冷静冷静，Bill脑袋都冒烟了。  
　　Bill接过冰水全倒进嘴里。  
　　「所以，为了躲开那家伙我用尽全力撕开时空逃走了。一直都在不同的时空逃命和养伤。」恶魔摊手，「直到第二次『湮灭之日』爆发我才利用蝾螈自己撕开的时空裂缝逃回来。不过不同的时空时间的流速也不一样，我在那边差不多度过了几百年，而你这边似乎没过去几年。」  
　　「十年，」Dipper回答，「距离你搞出来的『湮灭之日』也不过十年而已。」  
　　Professor Pines轻轻敲击桌面。  
　　「这么说来……他一直都在利用你融合宇宙？为什么他自己不亲自过来融合？」  
　　「蝾螈并没有『可以自由行动』的实体，就像那时候的我一样。况且次元的壁垒很难打破，」Bill说，「所以我才找六指仔做了一个时空门。次元壁垒有个特点和人格分裂类似，我不是指人格啊。人格分裂是第一次分裂很难，第二次就容易多了，可能看个橘子就分裂——次元壁垒也是同样。」  
　　「一次比一次脆弱，对吗？」  
　　「不错。你记得时间缝隙吧？那是六指仔拆除时空门的时候遗留的产物。」Bill打了个响指，「可是在六指仔修建时空门前有这东西吗？没有。」  
　　Dipper猛起身，差点带翻咖啡壶。Professor Pines激动的脸颊发红。  
　　「也就是说，时空缝隙是因为时空门出现的——时空门是第一次撕裂宇宙，拆除后出现了时空缝隙，时空缝隙意味着我们这个宇宙的壁垒已经不稳定。所以，」他指向Bill，「你才能再次来到我们的宇宙。」  
　　Professor根本没指望Bill回答。他在意识空间里来回踱步，步伐如飞，语速也越来越快。  
　　「而『湮灭之日』被我们制止了，时空缝隙也应该消失……Wait……时空缝隙真的消失了吗？会不会产生了其他的类似『时间缝隙』一样的东西？」  
　　Dipper学着Bill的样子打了个响指，一个双层雪花水晶球摆件出现在他手里。恶魔有些惊讶，Bill早就知道这小子学习能力强的可怕，没想到他对这种力量的掌握也能如此之快。他对知识的吸收简直就像……  
　　就像无底洞一样。你永远也不知道它能容纳多少。  
　　这个摆件是Mabel房间里的，路边货，Dipper原封不动的照搬过来。  
　　「假如说我们的世界是最里面有小房子这层，那外面的世界就是有水这一层。Ford叔公做了一道时空门，这个时空门成了链接两个世界的唯一通道。」说到这最里面的玻璃顶端自动融化出一个硬币大小的孔，水灌入最里面。  
　　「但是Ford叔公拆除了时空门。壁垒已经被打坏，再怎么修复也没有用，于是出现了时空裂缝。」  
　　一枚圆片出现在水里，它缓慢下沉，最后堵住玻璃孔。然而它只是堵住了大半部分，水一点点渗透，滴落到小房子上。被冲垮是早晚的事。  
　　「『湮灭之日』爆发。」  
　　圆片被水压冲垮，巨大的撞击使内部圆球出现了细小的裂痕。  
　　「我们成功阻止『湮灭之日』。」水流倒灌，圆片重新堵住玻璃孔，为了加固还往缝隙上涂了一层厚厚的玻璃胶。  
　　「但是我们并没有看见其他缝隙。于是，第二次『湮灭之日』爆发——我更喜欢称呼第二次为『天启』。」裂痕自下而上，一点点爬满整个玻璃，最后承受不住压力破碎，连小房子都被压力冲毁。  
　　Dipper捏碎水晶球。他看着恶魔。  
　　「最后壁垒破碎，次元融合成功。」  
　　  
　　「有个问题我想问很久了，Bill，」碎片缓缓消失，「『我』为什么会回到小孩子的时候？」　　  
　　Dipper说的自然不是意识空间里的自己，意识空间里他一米七五穿着白大褂，正是二十二岁的模样。他说的是外面那个瘫在沙发上的矮子自己。  
　　「我们不是穿越时空了吗？」  
　　「Well ，well，我觉得我要给你解释下这个，」Bill躺在半空中，看起来舒服极了，「我知道你用那个蠢透了的卷尺机器穿越过时空，你记得时光人那个可以拟态的手表吧？那是和卷尺搭配使用的，你可以理解为适用短途时光旅行，只在时间洪流中停留几秒——前提是不像你和Shooting Star那么乱丢东西的话。那还是可以的，时间洪流会抹去这一切。但是你要是想改变过去，改变有『Dipper Pines』存在的过去，就必须用其他的方法。不然你就会被时间洪流搅碎。」  
　　「……修正力吗？」  
　　「差不多。为了完成我们的目的，我们必须有一个载体，可以完全承担我们的存在……比如『过去的我们』。」  
　　「未来的我们」取代了「过去的我们」。  
　　「……」  
　　Dipper沉默。过了会儿，他说：  
　　「你没说过这个。」  
　　「拜托，我伟大的教授，」Bill翻了个白眼，「我说了你会放弃穿越时空吗？」  
　　三角形突然出现在他身后，恶魔在年轻人耳边低语：  
　　「想想死了的Shooting Star，Pine Tree。」  
　　Dipper瞬间翻脸。他想都不想一拳揍过去，Bill轻轻松松躲开。  
　　「啊哈，这就翻脸了？」他不停在Dipper周身闪现，声音回荡在意识空间，「下次可别用拳头打人了，你是不是忘了你的身份？」  
　　「Alcor。」  
　　  
　　这句话就像暂停键。Dipper猛地停下动作。  
　　年轻人睁大榛色双目，他的面容慢慢扭曲，像在哭，又像在笑。结果最后只是扭曲成一个奇怪的、恶心的表情。  
　　「你说的对。」Dipper轻声说。  
　　当他再次看向Bill时，眼白已经被黑色吞没。金色瞳仁在灰暗的意识空间里熠熠生辉。  
　　「你说的很对。」  
　　  
　　然而那双恶魔眼转瞬褪去。  
　　Dipper转移话题。  
　　「那这个世界的你，是不是也消失了？」  
　　Dipper觉得这个感觉有些新奇……在原来的时间他们这时候应该想办法阻止Bill再次归来。可是现在，瞧啊，他和敌人坐在一起谈天说地。  
　　「没错。」出乎Dipper的意料，Bill看起来很放松。「一想到自己没有给那个混蛋做苦工就觉得浑身舒坦。不然这时候我应该在时空门外绞尽脑汁。」  
　　说到时空门，Dipper想起来正事。他其实想问恶魔「为什么不传送回Ford叔公建造时空门的时候」，现在想来应该是没有「载体」的缘故。虽然Bill说的话他其实一个字都不信。Stanford说过：「Trust no one」，但是「修正力」这个东西，他还是比较相信的。  
　　Dipper在心里整理利害关系。  
　　很明显，完好无损的次元壁垒是最安全的。无论是Bill还是AXOLOTL都打不破。时空门的修建等于在时空壁垒上砸了一个洞，但是在时空门存在期间并没有出现时空缝隙……也就是说，按照坚固程度排序，就是完好无损的次元壁＞可控的时空门＞拆卸时空门带来的时空裂缝＞裂缝修复后出现在未知位置的二号裂缝。  
　　「现在Ford叔公还没有回来，」Dipper重新坐回椅子上，「Stan叔公肯定还会打开时空门。」  
　　Bill和Dipper对视一眼。  
　　「所以我们要阻止Ford叔公/六指仔毁灭时空门。」  
　　  
　　  
　　TBC.  
　　  
　——————

不知道看懂没= =

就是本身完好无损的时空壁垒被Ford叔公开了一个洞，洞上因为安了一道门所以还算牢固。但是如果这扇门被毁了，会留下砸碎门时产生的时空裂缝。时空裂缝不止存在“门”附近，也可能存在世界其他角落。蝾螈通过“不在重力泉”的时空缝隙入侵了次元，造成了“天启”

所以现在最保险的方法就是不动时空门　　　


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章是对动画205的扩写，不喜欢看这种扩写的建议点右上角_(:з」∠)_因为还要扩写个四五章才能进入主线  
> 【】内是意识对话  
> *号均为动画台词，部分台词有改动...我直接用的迪幻字幕组的翻译，谢谢字幕组的辛苦劳动

　　Dipper被Mabel的尖叫吓得倒错了试剂。  
　　砰！  
　　「呃咳咳咳……」  
　　他用手捂住嘴，另一只手维持张开结界的姿势。淡蓝色的保护罩成功挡下那些飞的到处都是的玻璃渣。  
　　【啊哈，Shooting Star的音波一如既往地有穿透力。】  
　　Dipper挥挥手，拍散烟尘。他看着桌上那堆狼藉，叹气。Dipper打了个响指，碎玻璃自动飞进垃圾桶。他取过门后挂着的外套上楼。  
　　  
　　穿回来以后，Dipper从Mabel那里得知，不久前「Bill」曾附身于他，而他的意识则是被挤到了一个指偶里。Dipper记得这个，老天，Bill那家伙居然把汽水倒进他眼睛里。他就说前一阵子眼睛肿不是因为哭！  
　　【得了吧Pine Tree，你得承认女孩子都没你哭的惨。】Bill在他脑子里开嘲讽。  
　　【闭嘴你这个墨西哥玉米片。】Dipper同样在脑子里怼回去。  
　　这样的斗嘴已经成为两个「时空异客」的日常。一般来讲，人生地不熟（毕竟过了十年，Dipper真没办法想起来当年他是如何和那些人相处的），同乡应该更为亲近才是。但这两个人都不是「缺朋友会死」星人，而且虽然利益一致，科学上也很谈得来，但是两位结的梁子大着呢——时空门还在密室底下躺着呢。  
　　要说仅仅靠一个时光穿越就能搞好关系，还是算了吧。要不是被逼无奈他这辈子都不会和那家伙/让那家伙融合。  
　　Dipper在搞清时间点的第二天就决定从阁楼搬出去。他想起他之前和Mabel打赌，有了Ford叔公卧室的钥匙。他完全可以去那间房子住。  
　　Mabel先是愣了下，然后笑着说好啊。  
　　【嗯哼，Shooting Star看起来不是很开心，你就那么舍得你亲爱的姐姐难过？你不是为了她才回来的吗？】  
　　Dipper抱着自己的一堆东西经过走廊。这条路他再熟悉不过，因为在Ford叔公周游世界回来之前，这间房……其实是他的房间。准确地说，是他每年来重力泉度假的房间。  
　　他将自己的东西一个个摆好。  
　　「别假惺惺了，Bill，我要是继续和Mabel住在一起早晚露馅，她第六感灵的可怕；」少年漫不经心地说，他把最后一本书放进书架，「再说……」  
　　少年从椅子上跳下来，他从怀里抽出一张相片，小心翼翼地放进刚刚才擦干净的相框里。他放照片的动作很谨慎，很缓慢，就像世间最珍贵的宝物就握在自己手中。  
　　照片里是神秘小屋五人组，拍这张时还没有Ford叔公，他和Mabel在画面最前端，笑的没心没肺。  
　　他的手指慢慢摩挲过每个人的脸，最后停留在自己脸上。  
　　夕阳渐渐沉入远山，余晖努力穿过木板缝隙，给地板撒上碎裂的光斑；少年的影子被木板分割成一块一块，突然，影子在光里蠕动，腰部钻出一双翅膀。影子翅膀越伸越长，几乎覆盖住整个房间。  
　　可他的背后空空如也。  
　　他的眼睛在那一刻亮起，那层金色那么浅，几乎和夕阳融为一体。可是他的巩膜比没有月亮的夜晚还要黑，黑的令人生厌。恶魔握着照片，声音散在微风里：  
　　「和Mabel住在一起的是那个少年Dipper，不是Alcor。」  
　　  
　　他穿好外套，推开门。就看见Soos把铁丝从Mabel牙套上取下来。他的姐姐兴奋地给了Soos一个熊抱，大喊「你救了我的命！」。Wendy坐在柜台后嚼泡泡糖，看起来非常无聊。而Stan则站在柜台前造他的「超自然生物」——用胶水。  
　　【我一直都很好奇，Stan叔公是怎么让神秘小屋盈利的。那些顾客是瞎吗看不见那么明显的造假痕迹。】这个直到Stan去世他都没搞明白。  
　　【哦，亲爱的Pine Tree，】Bill言语里带着古怪的笑意，【要知道人类是种很奇怪的生物。他们并不在乎这个东西是不是真的，他们只需要让自己相信这个东西是真的就足够了。其实不是Stanley骗他们，而是他们自己欺骗自己。】  
　　【……也就是说，他们其实一直都知道那些是假的。】  
　　【没错。这就跟你去某些大学做演讲一样。正经八本的科学分析没有人听，可你要是讲讲外星人什么的保准底下一个睡觉的没有。不得不说你在普林斯顿讲的那个故事真是棒。《土拨鼠和飞碟不得不说的故事》，哈！】  
　　【我说了多少次不要窥探我的记忆！还有那个不是故事！】  
　　  
　　Dipper在心里和Bill吵翻天的时候，Soos挥挥手，向他们告别，下班回家。  
　　等Soos走后，他姐姐的眼神突然变得犀利起来。  
　　「你们有没有想过Soos下班后回家做什么？」*  
　　  
　　没人想过。这个问题不过是Mabel随便提了一下而已——他姐姐每天产生的奇怪想法能装一筐，这个不过是其中最普通的一种。  
　　结果谁知道Soos昨天下班回家就出了一个大事。  
　　「我奶奶让我在一个星期内约到女孩，好带她参加我表哥的婚礼。」  
　　俗称，逼婚。  
　　第二天上班的时候Soos分外沮丧，别说和女孩约会了，女孩子看见他不跑就已经是很不错的一件事。  
　　Dipper摸了摸下巴，没记错的话……Melody就是这个假期和Soos认识的，她后来嫁给了Soos。对Dipper和Mabel像姐姐一样好。  
　　Dipper心里有了主意。  
　　「是时候让我们帮你一个忙了，Soos，我们绝对会帮你约到一个漂漂亮亮的姑娘。」  
　　Mabel高举双手。  
　　「来吧，Soos，让我们带你去一个浪漫永存、时尚不复的地方！」*  
　　  
　　去商业街的路上Bill那个吓人的笑声就没停下来过。  
　　【哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，哦我的天啊，你，一个二十多年没谈过恋爱的你，居然要撮合别人，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。】  
　　【……闭嘴。】Dipper恼羞成怒。  
　　【啊哈，生气了？Well，你说你身边的女性也不少，怎么就没谈过恋爱？你那个穿绿裙子的学生不就很好看嘛，那个黑头发的助手也不错。哇哦，这个印第安裔也很漂亮，她是你同事？】  
　　Dipper对恶魔随便翻自己记忆这事已经麻木了。屡教不改说的就是Bill，他总不能和这种家伙一般见识。  
　　Dipper一边帮Soos望风，一边心不在焉地回答Bill的问题。  
　　【绿裙子那个是Jennifer，她有男朋友；Lucy是同性恋。至于May……她已经是两个孩子的妈了。你下次能不能把我记忆看完再说话。】  
　　【你刚才对Shooting Star说话可不是这个态度，太双标我可是会哭的，Professor Pines。】  
　　Dipper去水吧买了几瓶饮料，Soos可谓是大失败，他觉得他的朋友需要糖分的安慰。  
　　然后他顶着服务员惊恐的目光，非常粗暴地说：「那你哭吧。」  
　　  
　　Soos看上去非常不好。他抱着可乐，言语间十分沮丧。这种沮丧在看见他表哥之后达到了顶峰，Soos几乎是慌不择路地跑进游戏厅避难，带翻了立牌和架子。  
　　Dipper几乎是反射性地想用魔法接住下落的游戏盘。谢天谢地最后一刻他抑制住自己的冲动。  
　　Soos从盘堆里爬起来，他嘴里叨叨着什么「还是你们最爱我」，从里面翻出了一个不知道是什么的游戏盘，发出一声大叫。  
　　「这是什么？『模拟提升你的约会技巧』，『十个宅男九个赞』？！」*  
　　哦，Dipper知道这个，这种游戏在他们宅男之间很流行。还可以用手机推，经常有（没对象的）男同事闲来无事的时候玩那么一会，对着手机喊老婆。女强人Lucy曾经端着咖啡嘲讽宅男们「不去约会，还不想搞基，活该没有对象」。  
　　「你打游戏比调情厉害多了，」Dipper拍了拍大个子的肩，「不过生活毕竟不是游戏，我觉得……这个没什么用。」  
　　Mabel一把搂过Dipper。  
　　「拜托，能让Soos学会约会怎样都行。再说，老弟，这只是个游戏，就算没学到什么Soos玩的开心不也好嘛。」  
　　  
　　「它已经被退回来三次了，」结账的时候收银员说，「而且后面还有张不知道哪个玩家贴的纸条，说请不惜一切代价毁灭它。虽然我不相信这张纸条，但是我还是劝你们别买它比较好。老实说我的老板都不指望它能卖出去了。」*  
　　Soos抱着游戏一脸坚定。Mabel见状耸耸肩。  
　　「我们也是病急乱投医。」  
　　「好吧好吧，你们随时可以退回来。」  
　　  
　　Dipper第二天是在浴室醒来的。他觉得很少有人能有他这种被叫醒经历——刷牙把自己刷醒。  
　　和Bill融合为一体之后Dipper觉得自己简直是打开了新世界的大门。魔法暂且不提，他觉得最奇幻的就是看着别人操控自己身体。那种感觉就好像坐在IMAX厅里，看一场不知道什么时候结束的第一视角电影。  
　　而且在看电影的途中随时可以去翻一翻演员的房间。随便抽出来一部分记忆就又是一场电影。  
　　不过Bill Cipher是个老油条，和别人做交易的记忆倒是不少，可关于自己和蝾螈的渊源一个没有，Dipper翻了个底朝天也没找到那段记忆。  
　　这让Professor Pines非常不爽。  
　　和因为记忆吵起来的次数相比，两人因为身体使用权打起来的次数就少多了。Bill不是傻子，他们的小秘密要是被发现他也没什么好果子吃。在Shooting Star等熟人面前还是由Dipper控制身体，但是一旦出去没什么熟人了，身体就交给Bill操纵。Bill没少偷溜出去浪，只要不受伤、捅出的篓子不让Stan知道，Dipper就不管。Professor Pines更喜欢在意识空间里看书，感谢Bill抽出了自己脑子里的知识。  
　　昨晚他做实验做到凌晨五点，困得要死，他看着镜子里的自己刷牙洗脸，动作非常行云流水。  
　　「哟，你醒啦。」  
　　Bill用Dipper的脸扯出一个渗人的假笑。  
　　【……怎么回事？】  
　　「Shooting Star过来叫你起床，说Soos没来上班，你们还要继续帮他找女朋友呢。我帮你糊弄了一下Shooting Star。」Bill说到这打了一个哈欠：「就算恶魔不会猝死，你也不能睡这么晚了，困死了。」  
　　【……我不是问你这个，】Dipper停顿了一下，【我是问这套衣服怎么回事。】  
　　燕尾服，小领结，黑色尖头牛皮鞋。Dipper可以肯定他没有这套衣服——他妈的他才没有这么骚气的正装，再来朵红玫瑰Dipper觉得他都能替Soos参加婚礼了。  
　　「哦，我变出来的。Well，well，well，不要那么惊讶，Alcor的衣服不也是你变出来的……拜托，你都二十二岁了，能不能停止在脑海里发出『少女的尖叫』。 」  
　　Dipper捂脸。  
　　Alcor状态哪想这么多，逃命要紧。Bill这么一说他都不敢再以那个模样出现了——  
　　这他妈和没穿有什么区别。  
　　理工男拒绝接受什么「变出来的」这种模棱两可的答案。这就是改变空气中原子结构、使之重新排列组合才产生的东西。至于为什么能从空气里拽出来纤维，Professor对此的解释是恶魔Bill凭借他出神入化的控制能力，能够在一瞬间从大量物质里选出自己需要的原子进行排列，不仅仅是空气，还有空气中细小的灰尘和飘荡的纤维……  
　　「停下停下停下，你的长篇大论快让我脑袋都炸了。Pine Tree这就是魔法，你接受现实好吗？你都经历了穿越时空、用结界挡住玻璃渣……你说你是唯物主义者？」Bill白眼都要翻到天上去了，不过因为常年单眼看东西他只翻了一只，另一只原地不动，「醒醒你现在和我的对话就是最不唯物的。别拿心理学那套蠢话骗自己，多人格之间不能对话。」  
　　  
　　那头Mabel将门敲的震天响。 「DDDDDDDDDDDDDDIPERRRRRRRRR！」  
　　  
　　Dipper被堵的哑口无言。过了半天，才在Mabel的砸门声里对Bill说话。声音非常无力，像被十来匹羊驼践踏过。  
　　【……衣服换掉吧。求你。】  
　　「为什么要换衣服？」Bill挑眉，明明是同一张脸但是Bill做这个动作就是非常挑衅，还有帅气，「Pine Tree你那些运动服土爆了。虽然我觉得Shooting Star像个白痴，但是在关于你的穿衣打扮这方面我不得不赞同她，你就是个死宅……喂喂喂Pine Tree你要做什么？！」  
　　Dipper忍无可忍，拎桶油漆走向Bill的房间。  
　　【我要在你的记忆里画满粉红色的小王八。】  
　　「……不不不你快住手，这个太恶心了，这个不行你快住手。」  
　　  
　　「DIPPPPPP……诶？」  
　　Mabel还保持着砸门的姿势。她注意到Dipper头发还在往下滴水。  
　　「你在洗头吗刚才？」  
　　「啊，是的。没错。不好意思，刚才没听见，哈哈哈。」  
　　Mabel眯起双眼。  
　　「可你不是昨晚才洗过吗？」  
　　Dipper：「……」  
　　Bill：【……我就说了别洗掉发胶。】  
　　Dipper：【要不是你非要抹发胶也没有这件事。】  
　　「……是这样的，」Dipper脑子转的飞快，上次转这么快还是和新生在请假上斗智斗勇，「呃，我偷了Stan叔公的发胶。」  
　　「……什么？！」  
　　Dipper把门开大了些。  
　　「我其实偷了点Stan叔公的发胶，试着抹了抹，但是抹完发现挺丑的……你要不要试试？」  
　　Mabel眨眨眼睛。  
　　Dipper心提到了嗓子眼。Bill不停地说【放松】。  
　　Mabel朝他露出一个可爱的笑容。  
　　「当然要。」  
　　「不过我们要先去找Soos，我连励志毛衣都准备好了，他还没来。Stan叔公说这是他第一次翘班。」  
　　  
　　还没等进到Soos房间就听见屋里吵吵闹闹，Soos大着嗓门和谁在说话。  
　　Mabel和Dipper对视一眼，都在彼此眼中发现迷惑。Soos比较宅，除了他们几个没别的朋友。不上班的时候就窝在家里打游戏，打的还是单机，按理说不应该出现这么大说话声才对。  
　　Mabel对Dipper做了一个噤声的动作，她轻轻推开门。  
　　Soos在和……电脑对话？  
　　「呃，Soos？」  
　　Soos闻言回头——双胞胎被他眼底的青黑吓了一跳，他们的大个子朋友用愉快的语气给他们介绍新游戏，并且说自己有十三个小时没见过太阳了。  
　　「……你必须离开这台电脑了，」Dipper趁Mabel拉开窗帘的时候把Soos往外拖，「现在，和我们去商场吃个饭，喝杯咖啡。你这副模样可不像正常熬夜。」  
　　资深熬夜人士Professor Pines表示他四十八个小时不睡觉都没有Soos这么浓的黑眼圈。  
　　Soos还在抵抗，他像条死狗一样被Dipper拖着走，还不忘和游戏角色告别。  
　　「一会儿见Giffany！」  
　　「那就是个游戏，Soos，」Mabel哭笑不得，她带上门，「她哪儿也不会去。」

 

　　Dipper知道十年前的Mabel很熊，她的熊差不多是到高中时期才开始收敛的。那个时候Mabel终于知道她不能这样继续下去，Dipper长期泡在学校里，见上一面都难。最后一个可以陪她肆无忌惮疯的人也不在了，Mabel在那个假期换上了漂亮的蕾丝裙。至于那些五彩斑斓的毛衣，则被她放在了箱底，和重力泉的相簿一起。  
　　也就是说，指望现在的Mabel能像十年后的Mabel一样处理事情是不行的。Dipper看见她撸袖子就已经做好了最坏的打算……  
　　但他绝对没想过Mabel会拿着喇叭冲进女厕狂轰滥炸。  
　　Dipper看见往外奔逃的女士（好像还有男士），和往这里凑过来保安，和Bill陷入了诡异的沉默。这很难，目前为止，除了蝾螈以外，还没有事情能让两个恶魔统一看法。  
　　现在他们做到了。赞美Mabel吧。  
　　Dipper拍了拍Soos肩膀。  
　　「我去应付保安，你去找妹子。」  
　　  
　　Bill舌灿莲花，将保安糊弄的晕头转向。不愧是第一次「湮灭之日」的罪魁祸首，忽悠起人来就是厉害。  
　　Dipper坐在意识空间里看书喝咖啡，整个人瘫在懒人沙发里。Mabel曾经吐槽他二十岁就活的像个老头子，脚边再养条狗就更像了。  
　　他往后翻页，突然升起一种奇怪的感觉，他每一根神经都在颤栗。Dipper明明是处在意识空间里，他对肉体的感觉应该迟钝才是。可是那种难以言喻的感觉……仿佛是在灵魂深处诞生。  
　　但是Bill的扯淡却丝毫没受影响，其滔滔不绝宛如开闸的洪水。  
　　这种感觉来的快去的也快，几乎只出现了一瞬。  
　　错觉吧。他想。  
　　然后他把这件事抛诸脑后，对那个恶魔说：【是时候去见Soos了。】  
　  
　　他们两个来的晚，只看见了结尾。Mabel朝他挥手，让他去她旁边躲着。一个女人在和Soos道别，他们似乎聊的很愉快。  
　　Dipper认得那张脸。  
　　十年后的她喜欢穿宽松的衣物，头发散了下来，比现在胖了不少——可是那个笑容十年后温暖依旧。  
　　她喜欢笑，在Dipper的记忆里她似乎从来没有忧愁的时候。她在清晨哼着歌做好早餐，等Soos起来就换上休闲装去前台收银。人多的时候会笑着说今天生意很棒，人少的时候会笑着说给骨头放个假。  
　　她叫Melody。  
　　Dipper看见Mabel冲了过去，给Soos一个拥抱。当事人还一脸局促，完全没想到自己就这么约到了一个女孩子。Dipper觉得有些好笑。十年后的Soos和Melody简直是虐狗狂魔，旁若无人地秀恩爱，狗粮多的能引起质变。  
　　「你成功了，伙计，」Dipper为他们再次相遇感到开心，「你约到了一个货真价实的女孩子，你的表现就像个经验丰富的老手一样！」  
　　Bill发出公鸭般的笑声。  
　　Dipper不理他。  
　　「那个游戏真的发挥作用了！」  
　　Mabel接下去。  
　　「你可以丢掉它了，你不需要它了伙计！」  
　　「丢掉？不不不，我喜欢Giffany，她是个好女孩，我……」  
　　Dipper：「……」  
　　Dipper：「Soos，电脑游戏能和你一起参加你表哥的订婚派对吗？」  
　　Soos迟疑不决。  
　　Dipper有些无奈，他的同事们虽说抱着抱枕喊老婆，周边不要钱似的买，可真实和虚拟还是分得清的。这之前他从没想过有人会把虚拟角色当真。  
　　「好好想想，伙计。你是……人类，她是个虚拟角色。」  
　　Bill在Dipper脑子里发出一声嗤笑。  
　　【WOW，人类，哈。】  
　　  
　　Dipper正在帮Soos整理仪容，Mabel则在给他打气。他的姐姐绝对是战前总动员的一把手，Soos大吼着冲向餐厅，宛若和野兽一决死战的角斗士。  
　　Mabel眨了眨眼睛。  
　　「Soos能行吗？」  
　　「我们一定要相信……」Soos边看掌心提示边搭讪，Dipper顿了顿，过了会才说下去，「相信Soos。」  
　　  
　　Dipper和Mabel躲在披萨包装盒后观察情况，Mabel在上面抠了两个洞，方便他们暗中观察。  
　　Dipper突然有种不太好的感觉——这种感觉和Bill与保安扯皮的时候一模一样。  
　　并且在Soos跑到他们身边的时候到达顶峰。  
　　「不好了，伙计们，我被Giffany跟踪了。 」  
　　Dipper压下不适。  
　　「你冷静点，伙计。Giffany没法跟踪你，她不是真实的。」  
　　灯光骤然关闭。  
　　Giffany那张由像素构成的脸出现在电视机上。  
　　【真打脸。】Bill抱着爆米花说。  
　　Soos反而是他们里最乐观的那一个。  
　　「没事，她没法离开电视屏幕……」  
　　然后他们就看见帷幕拉开，台上那个女机器人用甜美的嗓音说：  
　　「下面这首歌，我要送给我永远的男朋友Soos。」  
　　Bill扔掉爆米花，啪啪啪地鼓掌。  
　　【很好，我喜欢人机恋！】  
　　【……你闭嘴吧。】  
　　

Soos第一时间抓住Melody的手，Mabel反应也毫不逊色，她一把拉过Dipper，跟着Soos往外冲。然而还是晚了一步，他们即将逃出餐厅的时候Giffany降下卷帘门。  
　　机器女友的声音像樱桃酒一样甜美，但是说出的话让人不寒而栗。  
　　「我很抱歉，Soos，但是你不能继续逃避我们的关系了。」  
　　基本上每一个斯坦福大学工程学院的学生都知道，在和Professor Pines谈正经事的时候，不要用模棱两可的说法。  
　　「你和Soos有什么关系？」还没等Giffany有下一步动作，Dipper就站了出来。  
　　机器人一愣。  
　　「什么……」  
　　「我问你和Soos有什么关系！」Professor Pines一巴掌拍上游戏机，铁皮被拍的震天响，那边三人情不自禁地抖了抖。  
　　Giffany显然也被问懵逼。  
　　「我，我是他的女朋友，我们是恋人……」  
　　Professor Pines挑起右边眉毛，他环抱双臂。如果Lucy在她一定能认出来这是Professor教训学生的标准架势。  
　　他平时是个没什么脾气的好人，但是一旦开始纠正学生的论文，语言战斗力就能以幂的方式叠加。  
　　「恋人？嗯？什么叫『恋人关系』？你们结婚了吗？没有是吧。没有结婚你们之间就没有收到法律保护，没有受到法律的保护和承认你们之间就一点关系没有！你有什么资格过来给Soos添麻烦！说什么Soos不能逃避你们之间的关系，」Professor Pines一字一句，掷地有声，「简直可笑！」  
　　Mabel目瞪口呆。  
　　Soos目瞪口呆。  
　　Melody目瞪口呆。  
　　如果Giffany是个人类女孩的话，估计已经被他说的面红耳赤羞愧致死。上个用「关系」这个词的是一个想报考工程学院研究生的女生，原话是「两个物质间有不可磨灭的关系」，结果被他不停追问「不可磨灭的关系」到底是指怎样的关系，最后那个比他年龄都大的女生哭着离开。  
　　Bill疯狂鼓掌。这个看热闹不嫌事大的恶魔还在不知道从哪鼓捣了一个足球喇叭，没完没了的吹。没完没了。  
　　可惜Giffany不是人类，她没有那么多的感情变化。如果她只是一个单纯的智能程序，她可能会被Dipper的言论堵到死机。可她是一个恋爱游戏中的角色，在她眼里只要阻止她谈恋爱的全是敌人。  
　　机器人的眼里闪烁着怒火。她猛地挥手，自动发球机吐出大量的棒球。Soos反应不逊于她，几乎是发球机运作的同时他就扳倒一台游戏机，让众人躲在后面避难。  
　　Mabel在乒乒乓乓的棒球雨里对孪生弟弟吼：「老弟，虽然你刚才说的很爽很解气但是你似乎把她惹毛了！」  
　　「说实话，我觉得我说不说她都会这么做。」  
　　Melody试着探出头，情敌见面分外眼红，Giffany一个交流电扫过来烧焦了售货员的头发。Soos分外紧张，他忙扑灭Melody头上的火苗。  
　　「对不起，对不起Melody，都是我的错，」他看起来颇为沮丧，同时眼睛里闪烁着某种光芒，似乎下定了决心，「我会解决的，我去引开她，Mabel和Dipper会保护你的。」  
　　「什……？但是Soos，他们还是孩子！」  
　　二十二岁的「孩子」：「……嘿，相信我们Melody，我们应对这种事有经验。」  
　　Soos高喊「这是唯一的办法！」，一边英勇地冲向Giffany。那一刻他的背影高大无比，整个人散发着金光——那是神明的圣光。Dipper情不自禁留下生理泪水。  
　　【醒醒，那是店家的舞台激光灯。】  
　　Soos抄起托盘，一夫当关万夫莫开，成功引开Giffany。不愧是游戏高手，仇恨拉的就是稳，是个合格的T。  
　　【你不去帮帮Soos？我觉得他一个人类应对不了那个东西。】  
　　【我相信Soos，再说这可是他在Melody面前好好表现的机会，我可不能抢他的风头。】  
　　Dipper见Soos引开Boss，对两名同伴说：  
　　「数到三我们就分开跑，一，二……」  
　　不打断施法的Npc不是合格的Npc，机器人一个手刀劈开游戏机战壕，三人立刻分开跑路，简直想让人为他们的默契鼓掌。  
　　Dipper使用秦王走位，他故意拖延时间。等Melody和Mabel成功躲到别的房间后，Dipper终于开始反击。他轻轻松松向后一跃，躲开机器人的爪击。  
　　现在这间屋子里只剩他一个人了。  
　　机器人慢慢将他包围，为首的家伙用它诡异的声音说：「我要把你做成披萨～」  
　　Dipper看了眼摄像头，拜Giffany所赐，整间餐厅的摄像头都废掉了。  
　　Professor Pines最后一丝忧虑也放下，他闭上双眼：【交给你了。】  
　　意识空间的门打开又合上。  
　　少年睁开眼睛，榛色双目被黄金色的、野兽一样的瞳孔取代，他的眼白是墨一样的黑。恶魔高举蓝色火焰，他的声音里满是愉悦：  
　　「啊哈，我听说有人想把伟大的Bill Cipher做成披萨？」  
　　他舔了舔嘴唇。  
　　「那可真是——太有意思了。作为回礼，你说我把你们搅碎做成金属派（Metal pie）怎么样？」  
　　  
　　Soos从厨房出来吓了一跳，餐厅像被暴徒席卷过一样。机器人七零八落地躺在地上，舞台破破烂烂，最上面的横幅还在着火。  
　　Soos环顾四周，看见Dipper背对着他，他连忙跑过去。  
　　「Dude，Mabel和Melody呢？」  
　　男孩颤抖了一下，很轻微的一下，Soos根本没发觉。男孩回过头，他揉了揉自己那双榛色的眼睛。  
　　「她们躲到别的房间去了，呃，我运气比较差，没进去，只在餐厅里躲着来的。」  
　　Soos指着一地狼藉。  
　　「这是怎么搞的？」  
　　Dipper耸了耸肩。  
　　「不知道，停止攻击然后就散架了。Soos你解决了Giffany？会不会是因为Giffany死了它们才变成这样的？Soos你怎么解决Giffany的？」  
　　Soos立刻被最后一个问题转移注意力。  
　　「我把游戏盘扔进锅炉，然后Giffany就Game Over了。嘿嘿。我们快去找Mabel她们吧。」  
　　和Soos往其他房间走的时候他悄悄问Bill：  
　　【我那种奇怪的感觉是怎么回事？似乎和Giffany有关。她出现我就不太舒服，感觉汗毛都立起来了。在这堆机器人瘫痪了以后那种感觉又突然消失了，应该是在Soos毁了游戏盘之后。】  
　　【你可以理解为对同类警钟。PS，这个同类泛指超自然物质。不过不要以为什么级别的都能感受到，】Bill吹了吹红茶，【这种一根指头就能捏死的电子幽灵，要不是她对Soos的执念太重，力量达到了一个小高峰。不然根本不能引起我们的注意。】  
　　Dipper想那个时候在保安室有这种感觉可能就是Giffany有在商场现身。  
　　Bill放下茶杯。  
　　【我们可是站在力量顶峰的恶魔，Pine Tree。】  
　　  
　　Melody陪Soos参加了他表哥的订婚派对，但是没多久这个姑娘就回了老家。Stan听说Melody离开后非常感慨。  
　　「唉，可怜的Soos，多少爱情败给了距离。我还以为他终于能有个伴了。」  
　　Mabel十分不赞同Stan叔公的观点。  
　　「真爱无敌！」  
　　「我不是打击你，朋友，」Wendy抖抖报纸，加入谈话，「可是现实是残酷的，异地恋可没电视剧里那么简单。」  
　　Dipper终结话题。  
　　「我们打个赌怎么样？」  
　　「什么赌？」Stan叔公一听到「赌」非常兴奋，他刚从拉斯维加斯回来，赢了一大笔钱。整个人还处在兴头上。  
　　「我和Mabel赌Soos不会失恋， 如果我们输了……」他看了眼Mabel，双胞胎姐姐自动接下一句话：  
　　「我们输了就随便你支使一天！做什么都行！Wendy也可以支使我们！」  
　　「成交。」Stan眼睛都不眨。Wendy将报纸放到一边，饶有兴趣地问：「那你们赢了想要什么？」　  
　　「我要吃Lazy Susan的派！」  
　　「Dipper呢？」  
　　「我要求去Stan叔公的卧室玩半天。」  
　　「……你去我卧室干嘛？」Stan叔公眯起双眼，「你该不会是有什么见不得人的打算吧。」  
　　「拜托，来这么长时间都没去过Stan叔公你的卧室，我只是好奇。还是说——」Dipper也眯起双眼，用一模一样的语气回敬Stan，「你房间里有什么见不得人的东西？」  
　　Stan鼻腔发出很响的一声。  
　 「你这种小孩怎么会懂成年男人……」在说出什么小孩子不能听的东西之前他及时在Wendy的咳嗽声中住口，「嗯哼，才没有。我答应你就是了。」  
　　「很好，」Dipper摊手，「我猜答案午休的时候就能出来。」

　　午休过后Stan怒而摔帽。  
　　「Soos！」  
　　Soos被吓了一跳。  
　　「怎，怎么了？」  
　　「你怎么不早告诉我们你和Melody还有视频通话？！可恶！」  
　　Wendy叹气。  
　　「好吧好吧，看样子是你们赢了，下班我就去给你们买派。」  
　　「谢了Wendy。」  
　　Stan喘着气，他一副「拿你没办法」的样子，隔着老远把钥匙丢过来。  
　　「愿赌服输。不过只许待一个下午，还有不要乱翻东西。」  
　　Dipper笑眯眯地接过钥匙。  
　　「我保证。」  
　　  
　　晚饭的时候Dipper从Stan卧室出来，他把钥匙还给Stan的时候，委婉提醒自己的叔公：  
　　「叔公，我建议你把自己那些……呃，『收藏』放在不太引人注意的地方，比如床底下。」  
　　Stan愣了足足有半分钟才反应过来Dipper「收藏」指的是什么，他立刻红了脸，一摔刀叉飞一般跑进卧室，几秒后又跑回餐厅。  
　　「你没看吧？」  
　　Dipper脸红的滴血。  
　　Stan狠狠捂住脸，他又跑了回去，好像火烧屁股一样。Mabel看了看Dipper，又看了看Stan叔公离去的方向。  
　　「你在Stan叔公房间里看见了什么，」她眨了眨眼睛，「《花花公子》吗？」  
　　Dipper：「……为什么你那么熟练？」  
　　Mabel专心用叉子叉豌豆。  
　　「因为上次Waddles啃这个东西的时候Stan叔公的反应和刚才一模一样。」  
　　Dipper：「……」  
　　他一边和Mabel聊天，一边问Bill：  
　　【自动贩卖机的密码记好了吗？】  
　　Bill把一块写着字的石板挂在意识空间墙上。  
　　【当然。】  
　　  
　　TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

　　Dipper把最后一张便签贴在木板上。  
　　「现在我们拥有日志3、通往地下室的密码；还有……」  
　　他看向桌子。  
　　「废弃的笔记本电脑。」  
　　【我很好奇你为什么一直没有修它。】  
　　「这个电脑的型号太旧，」Dipper叼着钢笔，「我没有把握，万一损坏数据就不妙了。而且我记得这并不是Ford叔公的电脑，而是另外一个人的……该死的想不起来了。Bill，你能不能去我的记忆里找找？」  
　　【你说什么？！我可不去，你的记忆宫殿看不到尽头，密密麻麻全是书。最近的还好，年头久的我光飞就要飞好久。我最讨厌跟你们这种书呆子打交道。】  
　　「不是你玩数独和游戏机的时候了。」  
　　【拜托，这两种东西是你惯用的消遣，随随便便在表层记忆里一捞就是。但是你自己都想不起来的东西可是在记忆最深处。整整十年的记忆，Pine Tree，我估计我找到了咱们两个也玩完了。】  
　　他气得没控制住力道，一口下去咬碎了墨水囊，喷的满嘴都是孔雀蓝。可把Dipper恶心坏了，他「呸呸呸」好几口，冲进卫生间狠狠洗嘴巴。  
　　【哇哦。这颜色还不错说实话。】  
　　「……闭嘴。」  
　　  
　　房门突然被砸的震天响。  
　　「DIPPERRRRRRRRRRRRRRR！」  
　　啊，这么巨大的敲门声和极具穿透力的嗓子，绝对是Mabel。  
　　他随便擦了把脸去开门。  
　　Mabel夹着本书抱着啤酒瓶冲进卧室，她往床上一趴，对Dipper挥了挥手里的瓶子。  
　　「嘿，老弟，你看我拿到了什么？」  
　　Dipper把手放到背后，悄悄做了一个手势。木板内容重新排列组合。  
　　「嗯……一个脏瓶子？」  
　　Mabel无视弟弟的讽刺。  
　　「这是美男鱼的瓶中信！美男鱼！记得吗？」  
　　Dipper愣了有五秒。  
　　「……谁？」  
　　「美男鱼！」Mabel挥舞手臂，幅度大的要把瓶子甩出去。Dipper不得不分神用魔力托着瓶子。  
　　「我们在游泳池里遇见的那个！你和Wendy相亲相爱的那个时候！」见Dipper依旧茫然，她下了一记狠药：「夺走你初吻的那个！」  
　　Dipper：「……」  
　　意识空间里传来喷水声，三秒后响起爆笑。  
　　Dipper捂脸。  
　　「好吧好吧我想起来了，不过我那个不是初吻！不是，」他发现自己越描越黑，「我那个是人工呼吸！」  
　　Bill笑的身上的砖都在自由旋转。  
　　Mabel嘟嚷着什么「明明就是接吻」，他只当没听见。  
　　「你要不要打开瓶子看看来信？」他转移话题。  
　　Mabel果然被转移注意力。她兴奋地拽开瓶塞。  
　　「你说会不会是美男鱼想跟我复合？『啊——Mabel，我发现我还是爱你的——』这种。」  
　　「……别想了不会的，你清醒一点好吗。」  
　　「Dipper，我亲爱的弟弟，人要学会心怀希望——我念了啊。」  
　　她清清嗓子。  
　　「『亲爱的Mabel，我怀着沉重的心情告诉你，』目前还不错，『我要结婚了了了了了了』？！」  
　　「我就知道是这样。」  
　　「你先闭嘴。『为了避免海下世界的内战，我要和海牛公主联姻』……」  
　　Dipper捂住耳朵。  
　　Mabel发出惨叫。  
　　「不！！！！！！！！！」Mabel颤抖着举起美男鱼寄来的照片，她声音哽咽，「怎么会这样……明明是我先的……动心也好，接吻也好，明明是我先的……为什么，为什么会变成这样呢……而且，而且海牛公主还是这么美丽！」  
　　Dipper：「……」  
　　Dipper：【Bill我问你个问题。】  
　　Bill：【什么问题？】  
　　Dipper：【以恶魔的眼光来看，海牛公主美吗？】  
　　【你瞎了吗？这东西怎么看都只有肉多这一个优点吧。】  
　　Dipper试着安慰姐姐。  
　　「你会忘了他的，Mabel。」  
　　「你不明白，Dipper，」Mabel摊开她带来的书，「我为我的夏日恋情做了本剪贴簿。但是你看看我的恋情都是些什么？」  
　　她指给Dipper看。  
　　「小矮人、神经病、恋物癖……再加上这个。」她把美男鱼寄来的照片也放进剪贴簿。  
　　Dipper摸了摸姐姐的头发以示安慰。  
　　「话说你有线索了吗，关于日志作者？」Mabel合上剪贴簿。  
　　Dipper差点脱口而出「不就是Ford叔公吗」，幸好最后一刻他捡回了自己的理智。Dipper把话咽了回去，否定道：  
　　「……没有。」  
　　「别丧气，Dipper，」Mabel拿着瓶子给弟弟打气，「我们的假期还很长，我相信你可以……嘿，Dipper，快看！」  
　　「看什么？」  
　　「透过瓶底，像我一样，看这里！」  
　　Dipper接过瓶子，学着他姐姐的姿势看向电脑。  
　　「放大镜原理……等等？」  
　　金属铭牌上原来有字，如果不是Mabel他可能一直都不会发现。  
　　「McGucket……实验室？」  
　　  
　　Dipper坐在车上心情复杂。  
　　他当然知道McGucket不是日志作者。McGucket老头子是位非常值得尊敬的老发明家，他记得之前老人疯疯癫癫，后来才恢复正常，并且买下了重力泉最豪华的房子，最后和儿子安度晚年。  
　　老McGucket没有被卷入第二次「湮灭之日」，他在灾难到来的两年前离世。这对Dipper来说大概是为数不多的能让他感到欣慰的消息。  
　　而且在两位叔公离开重力泉后，McGucket就成了Dipper的校外辅导老师。老人也是个理工天才，还是动手能力极强的那种，Dipper在联系不上Ford叔公的时候就会咨询McGucket。老人也热衷给他解答问题。  
　　Dipper一直以为老McGucket在他的大房子里享受……现在他坐在开往垃圾场的路上一脸懵逼。  
　　「……我们这是去哪？」  
　　「找McGucket啊，」Mabel探过头，「你这几天怎么了？感觉浑浑噩噩的。」  
　　通宵四十八小时依然可以上台演讲的Professor Pines：「……」这还是二十多年来第一次被别人说浑浑噩噩。  
　　他揉揉眉心。  
　　「……可能是最近休息不太好。」  
　　Wendy从副驾驶探过半个身子。  
　　「等找到日志的作者，你就可以放下心，好好睡一觉了。」  
　　不，完全不会好吗。真正的日志作者还在别的宇宙飘着呢。  
　　看样子是他记错了时间，Dipper想，这时候McGucket还没恢复正常，依旧是那个疯子……  
　　「上帝啊。」  
　　他喃喃自语。

　　McGucket的生活环境比Dipper想象中糟的多。老人的房屋是用一些板房的碎片随随便便拼起来的，一点也不保暖，四处漏风。两个青少年正拿着喷漆在McGucket的墙上涂鸦。  
　　【McSuckit，想法不错，我喜欢这个。】  
　　McGucket冲出来骂那几个恶作剧的男孩。他看起来非常生气，挥舞着树枝，骂男孩们「无家可归」「恬不知耻」。但是他说着说着低下头。  
　　「他们说的没错……我是麦戈邋遢。」  
　　Dipper看了看老人，又看了看男孩们逃走的方向。他往后退了几步，让自己站在人群最后。  
　　然后他打了个响指。  
　　远方传来尖叫，其中还夹杂着求救声。听起来像是撞倒了马蜂窝。  
　　「……是我听错了吗？」Soos眨眨眼睛，「我怎么觉得像刚才那些涂鸦男孩的声音？」  
　　「我也这么觉得，」Wendy难以掩盖自己语气中的幸灾乐祸，「听起来像是倒了大霉。」  
　　【Wow，你好像心情很差。】  
　　【你想多了。】Dipper面无表情。  
　　McGucket也被尖叫声吓了一跳，他转身，看见一行人站在门口。老人非常开心并且热情地把他们带进自己的破屋子。  
　　【我的天……这家伙是睡在猪圈里吗？不不不不，Shooting Star养的猪都比他干净。】Bill把自己圈进防护服里，【你什么时候离开这？】  
　　【听着，Bill，McGucket是我的老师，我不可能把他丢在这不管。】  
　　Bill发出一声短促的、标志性嘲笑。  
　　【在这个时空他可是什么都没教过你，McSuckit，哈。而且他教你的我有什么不能教，Pine Tree，你难道想说一个人类比伟大的Bill Cipher聪明？】  
　　Dipper忍无可忍。  
　　【拜托你安静点。我都听不清他们在说什么了！】  
　　Wendy从背包里掏出日志，打断McGucket的滔滔不绝。  
　　「行了，伙计，别演戏了。你就是Dipper找了整整一个暑假的那个天才作者，把整个镇子的怪事都写进日志里的那个。还有这东西，」她又掏出那个破破烂烂的笔记本电脑，递给McGucket，「这也是你的。」  
　　「我的？」McGucket看了一眼又推回去，「不，这不是我的，我不是什么天才。所有人都知道我是个废物。」  
　　「但是笔记本上有你的名字。」  
　　「我不知道，」老人摇摇头，看起来分外无助，「以前的很多事情我都记不清了。」　  
　　Wendy把日志摊开给McGucket看。她一页一页翻。  
　　「真的记不清了？你再好好想想。」  
　　「真的，我……」  
　　Wendy翻到画有眼睛的一页，那只眼睛上打着血红的叉。McGucket大惊失色，他跳起来，尖叫着向后退。  
　　「盲，盲眼结社！」　　  
　　「什……」  
　　「他们对我的思想做了手脚！」  
　　Dipper一愣。  
　　「谁做的？」  
　　老头疯的快冷静的也快。  
　　「我不记得了……」  
　　Dipper：「……」  
　　他深呼吸，抑制住自己打人的冲动。  
　　Wendy则比较冷静。  
　　「好好想想，伙计，」她说，「目前你记得最早的事是什么？」  
　　McGucket想了想，从墙上扯下张报纸。  
　　「应该是这个。」  
　　报纸上写着：博物馆发现迷失老人。  
　　  
　　这个钟头博物馆早就关门了，Wendy伸手，把Mabel从窗户外拉进来。Dipper告诉众人要擦亮双眼，不放过任何一个可疑的角落，然后一马当先开始地毯式搜查。  
　　「……Mabel，你还好吗？」Wendy拦下Mabel，「你刚刚路过一只猫咪却没有摸它。」  
　　「嗯……我很好，」看着Wendy的双眼，她改了口，「好吧，不是很好，非常不好。」  
　　Mabel和Wendy在队伍最后慢悠悠地走。  
　　「Wendy，你有没有觉得Dipper……怪怪的？」  
　　Wendy笑出声。  
　　「说实话，Mabel，我觉得Dipper一直有点……怪。我并不是讽刺他，他是个挺好的朋友。」  
　　「我知道Dipper一直是个有点怪的书呆子，喜欢拽词，沉迷书本，总是装的像个大人；」她在博物馆公告栏前停下，上面贴着金发指偶师的海报，「但是Wendy，不管他怎么怪，他都没有给过我疏离感。」  
　　「Wendy，你知道吗，在……」  
　　Soos突然大喊一声，Mabel的话被打断。  
　　「伙计们！看！」  
　　女孩们看向Soos手指的方向。一个黑影正往博物馆深处狂奔。  
　　众人二话不说追了上去。  
　　黑影速度极快，众人追过去的时候早就没了对方的影子。他们打量这间房间——很明显这是个特殊藏品保管室，满屋子都是眼球状的文物，让人感觉格外不舒服。  
　　不包括Bill。  
　　McGucket看了一圈，疑惑地问：「他去哪儿了？」  
　　这也是他们的心声。  
　　黑影去哪了？  
　　保管室不大，五个人站在这儿刚刚好。只有一道门，就是他们追进来的这扇；也没有窗户。按照常理来看，黑影应该正好被堵在房间里才是。  
　　Dipper放松神经，与恶魔融合而强化的感官试着捕捉空气里每一丝不同寻常。他听到了Soos走路的声音、木柴燃烧的噼啪声、还有极其微小的风声……  
　　他转身，在壁炉前弯腰。  
　　没错，是风声。那种风穿过细小缝隙、特有的呜呜声。  
　　壁炉后有通道，黑影应该是从这里跑走了。他们跟踪的速度很快，黑影能在这种追踪速度下逃走说明机关应该在显眼的位置，而且是抬手就能碰到的高度。  
　　Dipper环视周围。  
　　眼睛、眼球、视线……视线？  
　　他注意到这些眼睛基本上都是看着一个方向走，最后相交到一点。  
　　「让一下，McGucket。」  
　　他把手放到那块拥有和日志一模一样花纹的残片上，摁下去。  
　　  
　　如Dipper所料，壁炉后别有洞天。一道长长的阶梯直至地底。  
　　「哇哦，太酷了，」Wendy握拳，「这简直就像某些小说里的秘密地下室一样，里面堆满了宝藏！」  
　　「我们一定要悄悄进入！」McGucket说，「到时候有危险我会发出信号！」说着他像拍球一样拍打着身体各个部位，非常有节奏感。  
　　然而队友一脸「你tm在说什么」。  
　　【郊狼要来抢我们的牛杂碎了。】Bill好心翻译。  
　　【……这跟郊狼有什么关系，不对，这跟牛杂碎有什么关系？】  
　　Dipper翻了个白眼——他都想数他回到重力泉后翻了多少个白眼。然后身先士卒，小心翼翼地往下走。所幸周围安了火把，不用担心踩空。  
　　楼梯尽头用红色天鹅绒布遮挡，后面传来念咒一样的声音。Dipper看起来没有丝毫紧张感，他甚至还回头扶了Mabel一把。  
　　如果问为什么的话，大概是因为……他完全没有上次面对Giffany那种感觉。  
　　那种特殊的感觉Dipper命名为「警钟」，如果「警钟」没有响，那说明对面要么是人类要么是菜到抠脚的超自然生物，哪个都不需要慌张。现在前者的可能性比较大。  
　　他悄悄扒开一条缝。六个身穿红色长袍的男人围着一个宝箱念着什么，他们头戴兜帽，上面画着一个「盲眼结社」标志。  
　　虽然场面很有神秘感，但是Dipper怎么觉得这帮人的打扮怎么那么像他学生口中的那个什么，FFF团？  
　　【FFF团？那是什么？一个新的超自然社团吗？】  
　　【不是，是单身狗们闹着玩的。】  
　　六人把手放在宝箱上，他们念下最后一个音节，又把手从上面移开。  
　　「那么，」一个人站了出来，「这次会议的主题是什么？」  
　　「这个女人！」  
　　黑暗里走出两名红袍人，他们推着一个女人，把她放到椅子上。其中一名摘下女人的头套。  
　　Mabel轻轻抽气。  
　　「Lazy Susan？」  
　　他们把Lazy Susan绑好。看起来是首领的红袍人问：  
　　「你都看到了什么？」  
　　「呃，一群小小的，长着胡子的东西，在我的餐馆门口……」  
　　「好了好了，我们知道了，」红袍首领打开宝箱，「你不会这样太久了。」  
　　红袍首领背对着他们，暂时还看不清他拿出了什么。其他红袍人拽紧兜帽，似乎非常惧怕那东西。  
　　场面十分紧张，哪怕Lazy Susan吐槽红袍首领拿出来的东西像个电吹风也没能缓解紧张的气氛。连Bill都被感染了：  
　　【这些白痴们不会真有什么了不得的东西吧，比如法老的手杖什么的。】  
　　Dipper用精神扫了下意识空间，无语地发现Bill在懒人沙发里坐直，手里抓着一大把爆米花，聚精会神地盯着大屏幕（里面放映的就是Dipper所看见的东西，第一视角，宛如直播）。Bill现在那模样简直跟看泡沫剧看到高潮差不多。  
　　红袍首领拿出那东西，对Lazy Susan脸上射出蓝色光束。  
　　Dipper在回到重力泉后第一次变了脸色。  
　　「Dipper？」Mabel低呼。  
　　他捂住头，额头滴下冷汗。  
　　「你还好吗？Dipper？」  
　　他咬紧牙关，却轻轻推开Mabel想要扶他的手；他试着调整呼吸，等疼痛稍稍过去一点之后，对Mabel笑了笑。  
　　Dipper脸上还流着汗。  
　　「我没事。」  
　　  
　　刚刚那股疼痛不是他引起的。  
　　是Bill。  
　　几乎在看到那东西的一瞬间Bill就从黄色变为红色，他发出野兽般的咆哮。紧接着疼痛传遍全身，仿佛自己被搅碎，每一块肉、每一丝神经都在哀嚎。  
　　Dipper用了全身力气才不让自己摔倒。  
　　那是Bill的疼痛。Dipper猜得到。那是Bill被记忆消除枪消除时的痛。  
　　Dipper还在抽着凉气，他后背几乎被冷汗浸湿。  
　　但是他没有说话。  
　　Bill也是。  
　　那端红袍首领和Lazy Susan的对话仍在继续，不过都是些确认记忆有没有清除的对话。确认Lazy Susan关于小矮人的记忆被洗掉之后，带她来的红袍人又把她带走。  
　　后面那几个家伙正在就Lazy Susan的眼妆争吵，Dipper感觉十分心累。  
　　红袍首领说他会保存好Lazy Susan的记忆，然后打开记忆消除枪，从后面拿出她的记忆管。  
　　「我们会把你的记忆保存在遗忘大厅里。」  
　　他在红袍人的咒语声中将记忆管放进传输管道，确认记忆管运输成功后，首领宣布散会。  
　　看样子不是只有眼球保管室一个出口，红袍人纷纷向同事们，一边走向别处。不知是不是他们运气好，没有一个从他们这里离去。Dipper松了口气，能避免不必要的战斗自然是好的。  
　　等人走光了，他撩开帘子，走到密室中间，  
　　这间密室不小，从装修风格来看，应该有些年头了。但是Dipper并不在乎这是个什么时期的建筑，他直奔记忆消除枪。  
　　Bill突然开口：【Pine Tree。】  
　　【啊，我知道。】他握紧枪。  
　　【这个东西，必须掌握在我们手里。】  
　　  
　　「你的记忆应该是被这个消除了，」Dipper拿着枪，转身对McGucket说，他看起来毫无破绽，像每个关心老人的孩子一样，「如果我们能找到盲眼结社把你的记忆藏到了哪，我们就能恢复你的记忆。」  
　　他转眼间就想好了办法。  
　　「Wendy，Mabel，你们两个留在密室，确保穿着长袍的家伙不会回来，记忆消除枪就给你们自卫；Soos，你和我还有McGucket去找遗忘大厅。」  
　　Soos刚想点头，没想到帽子被传输管道吸走。Dipper愣了两秒，然后欣喜若狂。  
　　「快！我们跟着帽子走！」  
　　  
　　等男孩们都离开，两个女孩子一个坐一个躺，非常没有形象。她们继续之前被打断的话题。  
　　Mabel躺在地上，用Wendy的帽子扣住脸。  
　　「我真的不明白，Wendy，Dipper现在为什么跟我这个样子。」  
　　Wendy摊手。  
　　「你是不是有点想多了，Mabel？我觉得……Dipper和之前没什么两样。」  
　　「他搬出去住了。」  
　　「……拜托，Mabel，他只是搬去了楼下。而且你们两个都十二岁了，他搬出去住并不是什么大事。」  
　　Mabel坐起来，她把帽子抱在怀里。  
　　「可是Wendy，你知道吗，那间房是很久以前我和Dipper发现的。他原本有机会搬进去，但是他拒绝了。我理解他搬出去，但是，为什么他要在拒绝这么长时间后又改变了主意？」  
　　Wendy摸摸下巴。  
　　「嗯……也许是深思熟虑后还是觉得搬出去比较好吧。我觉得以Dipper的性格来看他完全能做到列一张表格，从房间这头到那头那么长的那种，写满他能考虑到的所有因素，最后依据表格分析到底搬不搬出去。写表格他能写好久。」  
　　Mabel躺回去。  
　　「好吧好吧，你说服我了。但是美男鱼怎么回事？」  
　　「那是什么？」  
　　Mabel垂死病中惊坐起。  
　　「美男鱼！上半身是人，下半身是鱼，非常帅气，我的初吻给了他！还有Dipper的。」  
　　「……蛤？！Dipper？美男鱼？！Dipper他他他是个Gay？！」  
　　「呃，不是，」Mabel摸摸鼻子，给自己弟弟的性向打补丁，「人工呼吸，人工呼吸而已。」  
　　Wendy看起来受到不小的冲击。  
　　Mabel试着跳过这个问题。  
　　「总，总而言之，Wendy，一个人鱼出现在你假期里，你会不记得吗？但是我今早找他分享美男鱼寄给我的信，Dipper表现的很茫然，看起来完全不记得美男鱼一样。」  
　　「……不，Mabel，如果我是Dipper，我可能会努力忘掉亲过一个男人这件事，人工呼吸也一样。」  
　　Mabel见自己的观点被Wendy一个个推翻，她不死心。  
　　「那刚刚在车上，Dipper问去哪……」  
　　Wendy哭笑不得。  
　　「Dipper没去过McGucket家，随口问一句很正常吧，Mabel。Dipper有时候喜欢刨根问底，你不是最了解他的吗？」  
　　Mabel完败。  
　　Wendy挪过去，揽住朋友的肩膀。  
　　「我觉得你可能是太敏感了，伙计。你从什么时候开始胡思乱想的？」  
　　「……剧院那件事之后。」  
　　Wendy知道那件事——Dipper被名为Bill的恶魔附身，差点就回不来。  
　　「你可能是精神太紧绷了，」Wendy放柔语气，「你可能是太自责、太紧张，过分担心。」  
　　「……这样吗？」  
　　「嗯哼。我是这么觉得的。」  
　　Mabel张了张嘴，她觉得Wendy说的有道理。  
　　其实还有件事她没和少女说。  
　　她觉得Dipper对寻找日志作者一事越来越不上心，以前他可以花费好几天的时间在森林里游荡，根据日志的指示行动。但是现在他常常把自己关在房间里，做那些她根本看不懂的实验。  
　　也许就像Wendy说的，是她想多了呢。可能Dipper找到了一个新的方法，这种方法比在森林里瞎跑效率要高也是有可能的。  
　　Mabel给了朋友一个大大的拥抱。  
　　「你说的很有道理，谢谢你，Wendy！」  
　　  
　　在女孩子们聊小秘密的时候，Dipper他们正紧紧跟着帽子。那东西太快了，即使是恶魔的视力也只能勉强跟上。  
　　……不行，Dipper咬着牙，这样太慢了。不知道那些社员什么时候就会回来，Mabel她们非常危险，虽然有记忆消除枪护身，但对方毕竟人多势众……  
　　【Pine Tree！】  
　　Dipper猛地清醒过来。Soos发现了他的异样，友人回头：  
　　「怎么了Dipper？」  
　　「……没什么。」  
　　他朝Soos笑了笑，努力将翅膀收回去。还好翅膀只钻出一点点，正面完全看不见。要不是三角恶魔那一声暴喝，他可能已经飞起来追帽子去了。  
　　……该死的恶魔本能。  
　　【……谢了Bill。】  
　　恶魔往嘴里塞了一枚爆米花。  
　　【我可不做赔本的生意，你拿什么感谢我？】  
　　【好吧好吧，你这奸商。一次优先身体使用权。】  
　　【这可是你说的。】  
　　如果不是在奔跑途中Dipper真想摔他一对白眼。他动了动手指，将对面走廊的青铜展品扔到地上，吸引追兵注意力。然后心不在焉地回答Bill：  
　　【当然。】  
　　  
　　他们跟着帽子钻进通道，顺着传送管道一路向下滑，最后来到遗忘大厅。  
　　这是一间非常广阔的大厅，不比Mabel她们在的那间小。只是乱七八糟的东西更多，管道密密麻麻穿梭，显得屋子非常拥挤。  
　　「我们需要赶快找到McGucket的记忆。」但是……  
　　Dipper揉了揉眉心。  
　　记忆管太多了，遍地都是。他随便动动脚就能踢到它们。墙壁附近还有堆成小山的记忆管……老天。  
　　【没有什么魔法能直接找到McGucket的记忆吗……】他不抱任何希望地问。  
　　【你把魔法当成什么了，万能许愿机吗？】  
　　Dipper叹气。  
　　他认命一般走到玻璃堆旁，和Soos他们一样用手在里面翻来翻去。男孩有些感慨，天知道他多久没亲自动手找东西了。回到过去后他基本上都是用魔法直接让物品悬空，然后一个一个看过去。效率比翻找要高多了。  
　　「Pacifica、Lazy Susan，哦这个是Robbie的。」Dipper把Robbie的记忆放到一边，「这些家伙搞来这么多记忆做什么？搞不好全镇子的人都被他们用那把枪射过。Soos，你找到McGucket的记忆了吗？」  
　　「抱歉伙计，没有。」  
　　Dipper更烦躁了。  
　　突然McGucket大喊一声，把他的注意力拉了回来。  
　　「看，伙计们！ 我找到我的记忆了！Soos你的帽子也在这！」  
　　Soos充分发挥成年人的优势，几步就把Dipper甩在身后。他一边说着这不是很好嘛，一边把帽子捡起来戴回去。McGucket嘿嘿笑，Dipper刚松口气就惊恐地发现老头正打算把记忆管从石像上取下来。  
　　「喂，快住——」  
　　晚了。几乎是McGucket取下记忆管的同时警报就响个不停，红光一闪一闪亮晶晶。  
　　「糟了，」Dipper当机立断，「McGucket拿好你的记忆，我们快逃！」  
　　  
　　在这个时空，没人能抓住恶魔。Dipper几乎在现实生活里演示一把神庙逃亡——还有狗屎运。在Soos看来他的朋友总能预料到危险，带着他们在扭曲的走廊里七拐八拐，每次都恰好躲过追兵。在Dipper不知道第几个飞檐走壁顺手用古董打晕社员后，Soos还是没忍住。  
　　「伙计，你不是个书呆子吗？」  
　　「嗯……要知道，」Dipper把青铜花瓶放回原位，「人在逆境中潜力是无限的。」  
　　Soos挠了挠脖子。  
　　「那为什么我不行？」  
　　Dipper看着他的体型沉默了一会，他选择换一个话题。  
　　「对了，我怎么没看见McGucket？」  
　　两个人对视了足足五秒。  
　　  
　　「McGucket！」  
　　  
　　社员拎着McGucket，把他和两个女孩绑在一起。红袍首领看了看门口，确认没有人回来后问：  
　　「胖子和孩子呢？」  
　　那人摇摇头。  
　　「……算了，先把他们处理了。」红袍首领往记忆消除枪里输入字母，「剩下两个人好解决。」  
　　Wendy试了几次，没能挣脱开。她可是暴脾气，瞪着这群人：  
　　「你们这群穿着浴袍的怪胎到底是什么人！」  
　　「我首先要澄清一下这不是浴袍，」红袍首领解释，「既然你们马上要忘记这一切，告诉你们也无妨。」  
　　随着红袍首领的话音落地，身后那些社员纷纷摘下兜帽。她们一愣。  
　　Wendy认识这些面孔——重力泉本来也不是一个大镇子，翻来覆去就是那些住民。  
　　「老天……Toby？Mr.Gleeful？还有…你是娶了啄木鸟的那人？」  
　　红袍首领也摘下兜帽。  
　　「不错，正是镇上居民。你可能没见过我，见过也不会记得我，我是Blind Ivan！我们就是盲眼结社！」  
　　「你们这个盲眼结社到底是干什么的？」  
　　「你还不明白吗？」Ivan摇了摇手中的记忆消除枪，「这个镇上有太多的超自然事件发生，为了让他们活的幸福一些。我们盲眼结社诞生了——别问我创始人是谁，我早就想不起来了。我们利用这把创始人留下的消除枪为看到超自然事件的居民消除记忆，让他们不受恐惧困扰。」  
　　Mabel为他话语里的得意感到震惊。  
　　「……你难道要我们，不，要被消除记忆的人们感谢你们吗？」  
　　「有感谢是最好的，不过我们默默无闻惯了，不需要什么……」  
　　少女的声音总是很有穿透力，Mabel几乎是瞬间掩盖了Ivan的声音：  
　　「你们居然还觉得自己很伟大吗！看看McGucket吧！记忆被你们弄得一团糟，只能住在垃圾场里和小动物聊天，谁都可以欺负他！天杀的你们良心不会痛吗！」  
　　Wendy目瞪口呆。  
　　「……伙计，你很冲啊。」她小小声说。  
　　「最近心情抑郁，发发火舒服多了。」Mabel也小小声回答。  
　　Ivan皱眉。  
　　「会有那么一点……」然后他突然拿起消除枪，对着自己的太阳穴就开了一枪，「但是现在不会了。」  
　　……疯了。Mabel想，他们疯了。这些家伙们行事全凭心情，根本没有道德标准可言。鬼知道他们这么些年到底对镇上居民做了什么！  
　　Ivan举起记忆消除枪，他一步步靠近Mabel。  
　　「那就先从你开始，做个好梦，姑娘。」  
　　  
　　Mabel Pines一直觉得她这个暑假超逊——具体看看她的夏日恋情剪贴簿就知道了。没有白马王子，永远是她英雄救美。而且，老天，有些时候她觉得那些男孩还没有Wendy帅气。  
　　Mabel觉得她其实对于「这世上有可以英雄救美的男孩子」一事死了心。然后现在，她十二年里遇到的最大危机面前，有个人……从天而降。在她已经绝望、准备认命的时候，她的白马……  
　　等等，这个白马王子怎么那么像Dipper？  
　　她那个「会发出少女尖叫」的弟弟一脚踢飞Ivan，接着以一个十分帅气的姿势落地，同时伸出右手，接住下落的记忆消除枪。  
　　完美，十分。  
　　「……Dipper？」Wendy甩了甩手，在Dipper踢飞Ivan的时候Soos悄悄过来给他们松绑，「老兄你的身手什么时候这么利索的？」  
　　「Dipper」背对着她们。  
　　「亲爱的，人都是有潜力的，我怎么忍心让这么美丽的玫瑰受到伤害呢？」  
　　「哇哦——」Wendy耳尖有些红，Soos和Mabel一脸揶揄；她挠了挠脸，「好吧我得承认你这家伙挺会撩的。」  
　　「Dipper」拿着记忆消除枪靠近Ivan，社员反应也不慢，他们刚想上前就被他用枪逼退；其他四人随手抄起一些乱七八糟的东西当武器，站在「Dipper」身边为他保驾护航。  
　　他的同伴们背对着少年看不见，可Ivan看的很清楚：这个男孩的眼睛突然变成黄金一样的颜色，瞳孔在火光下收缩成一条直线。  
　　「你……！」  
　　那个男孩用只有他们两人能听清的音量说：  
　　「你这个该死的秃头，动谁不好一定要动Shooting Star，害我不得不出来替Pine Tree收拾烂摊子。你根本就不知道我强行替换要用多少能量，现在老子头疼的要炸了，整个意识空间一团糟。那小子醒过来估计又要和我吵架。」  
　　Bill在显示屏上输入「Blind Ivan」。  
　　「品尝恶魔的怒火吧，蠢货。」  
　　  
　　「Dipper」获得记忆消除枪后盲眼结社基本被己方吊打。Bill脾气比Dipper要坏的多的多的多。他解决掉Ivan后就往消除枪里输入「盲眼结社」，看见一个射一个。本来他想像对付Ivan那样直接输入他们的名字，把一生都抹去的。但考虑到那样实在是太麻烦了。  
　　Bill的枪法远比Dipper强，与其说强倒不如说某位教授只是乱射一气。没过十分钟盲眼结社全军覆没，他和神秘小屋那帮人把他们抬到博物馆门口，骗他们今天是「淘金者之夜」。顺便收了点「门票钱」。  
　　McGucket想把钱给他，老头觉得他实在是帮大忙了——但是他拒绝了。  
　　Bill对于人类的钱没兴趣，他现在只想赶快解决这件破事然后好好休整灵魂。再说了——  
　　恶魔摸了摸怀里的记忆消除枪。没有比这东西很好的报酬了。  
　　他把记忆管插进显示器，站在一边和他们一起观看McGucket的记忆。  
　　画面闪烁。  
　　「我的名字是Fiddleford Hadron McGucket……」  
　　恶魔被自己的口水呛到了。  
　　「Dipper？你怎么了？」  
　　「……没什么，呛了一下而已。」  
　　Bill自己就是个骗子，他可能不太记得人名，比起人名他更愿意记他起的外号；但是对于人脸他记得还是挺清楚的。毕竟他喜欢看人类各种各样的表情，特别是扭曲的表情。  
　　这位Fiddleford的脸他见过。  
　　画面扔在继续。  
　　「……过去一年来我一直在给一名研究员做助手，研究员将自己在重力泉的发现记载到了一系列日志上。我帮他建造了一个机器，他相信这台机器能造福全人类……」  
　　这就对了。  
　　McGucket是Stanford那个天真愚蠢的助手，发明了时空机器的人之一。他记得好像被他吓唬过。  
　　记忆很快就看完了。对于Bill来说剩下没什么重要的。老头把记忆管取下来，Mabel非常忐忑不安。  
　　「McGucket，你还好吧？」  
　　「我很好，姑娘。」McGucket笑了笑，宝贝似的捧着记忆管，「这个记忆看起来不是很美好，是不是？我完全能理解过去的自己为什么要消除它们。但是对于现在的我来说，它们是必不可少的。不然我连自己是谁都不知道。」  
　　老人家把记忆管收好，像进入地下室前那样，做了一套奇怪的动作。  
　　Mabel笑了笑。  
　　「抱歉，McGucket我还是不知道这是什么意思……」  
　　「多谢你们让我大开眼界。」  
　　Mabel：「……」  
　　Soos：「……」  
　　Wendy：「……」  
　　McGucket ：「没错！就是这个意思！」  
　　Bill：「……」他好像说了什么不该说的。  
　　Shooting Star瞪大双眼：「Dipper你居然懂这个？」  
　　「呃……你知道的，S……Sister，我总喜欢看一些乱七八糟的……呃，嗯，你懂。」Bill想说我自己在说什么我都不懂。  
　　然而神秘小屋那几个居然真的一脸「我懂了」。Bill不得不感慨和这帮人混的Pine Tree最后能成为斯坦福大学最年轻的终身教授真是奇迹。  
　　可能是基因好吧。  
　　「对了，」Wendy说，「差点把正事忘了。McGucket你的记忆里说你和日志作者共事过？他是谁你知道吗？」  
　　「很抱歉，我现在很多事都没想起来……我需要时间。」  
　　Soos揽过他的朋友们。  
　　「好了伙计们，天色很晚了，再不回去Stan估计会发火——虽然我觉得他对我们直接翘班这事就挺火大的。」  
　　  
　　McGucket第一个上车，Wendy跟在后面，吐槽Soos今天无限循环的那首难听的歌。顺便表示经过一天的冒险，她已经成功忘记了那个洗脑的旋律。  
　　结果Soos上车就拧开了CD机。  
　　「哦！你这！」  
　　她刚想暴力拆除CD就被「Dipper」拦住了。  
　　「嘿Red，别这样，我觉得挺好听的。」  
　　「什……Dipper你不是一直喜欢少女力十足的歌吗？！什么时候有了和Soos一样的品味？」  
　　两个男孩摇头晃脑，同步率高达百分之九十。  
　　「这叫英雄所见略同，Wendy/姑娘。」  
　　然后Bill拍了拍Soos。  
　　「一会儿到镇子上文具店那放下我，我去买两根圆珠笔。你们先回去就行。」  
　　  
　　他从文具店前下车，朝他们挥手告别。等车彻底跑出视野，Bill才转身。他并没有走进文具店，而是朝建筑后的树林走去。  
　　整个重力泉镇都被森林包围。不得不说对于这样一个超自然事件和喝水一样频繁的镇子来说，盲眼结社确实是起到了一定安抚作用。Bill赶跑脚边的地精，他把记忆消除枪从怀里掏出来，随便扔在地上。  
　　然后他伸出手，弯起中指无名指和小拇指，做了一个射击的动作。  
　　他说：「砰。」  
　　记忆消除枪炸成碎片。Bill走上前，用脚尖把大一点的碎块碾碎。  
　　「真是对不起了，Pine Tree.」  
　　  
　TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

Mabel眼巴巴趴在自动贩卖机前。   
　　这台破机器年久失修，当然也不排除有Stan叔公为了多赚几个硬币刻意不修的可能；现在的情况用一句话形容就是：   
　　它吞币了。   
　　她想要的零食被卡在弹簧里，Mabel怎么暴力敲击贩卖机外壳都没有用。   
　　她看了看零食，又看了看她弟弟。   
　　「Dipper……」   
　　Dipper整个人都瘫在椅子里，看起来半死不活。脸色白的吓人。他病怏怏地睁开眼睛：   
　　「……什么事？」   
　　「我的零食卡在贩卖机里了，你能……算了。」她实在是不忍心让Dipper干活。「你的感冒还没好么？」   
　　Dipper往头上放了一块湿毛巾。   
　　「是啊。」   
　　   
　　据他们帮McGucket找回记忆已经过了差不多一个星期。他们出去的时候都还好好的——没想到Dipper回来就开始发高烧。   
　　Stan叔公吓坏了，连夜带着Dipper去看医生。医生检查了半天，最后也只能从Dipper的描述中推测是不小心着凉。男孩在医院挂了整整三天水。   
　　回来后Dipper依旧脸色苍白，高烧时断时续，伴有头痛。不过比前几天强多了，Stan叔公说去医院那天晚上Dipper摸起来比火炉都要烫。   
　　男孩笑笑：「对不起，Stan叔公。」   
　　   
　　Dipper趁Mabel没注意给湿毛巾施了一个降温法术，马上要温暖起来的毛巾又一次变冷。他舒舒服服地呼出口气。   
　　根本就不是什么感冒。   
　　那个天杀的Bill Cipher强行替换，给灵魂造成了极大伤害——给他和Bill两个人的灵魂。Bill还好，这家伙活了千年，甚至更久，他的灵魂比Dipper殷实的多；Dipper的灵魂直接就在冲击下昏过去了。   
　　醒过来后他第一时间就是忍住灵魂上的疼痛质问Bill，这王八蛋的反应居然是：   
　　「你说的，一次优先身体使用权。」   
　　Dipper气的一佛出世二佛升天。   
　　   
　　不过后来的日子他们两个都不好过。Dipper需要打针，虽然男孩很想大吼一声我这不是感冒你个庸医。但是小不忍则乱大谋，他只能乖乖撸起袖子。医生开了一堆抗生素，Dipper现在虽然是一名恶魔，可身体还有一部分属于人类——具体表现在他需要吃饭睡觉上厕所。完全吃不消这么多的抗生素。   
　　Dipper试着折中一下，把每天的药替换成葡萄糖和生理盐水。   
　　于是他打了整整三天的葡萄糖和生理盐水，打个嗝都是食盐的味道。   
　　Bill做为身体共享者也没落下。那三天他和Dipper坐在意识空间两端，葡萄糖溶液从四面八方流进小屋。恶魔忍无可忍，他指着墙壁说你能控制一下自己不要让意识空间漏水吗？二十二岁的成年人头都不抬，说我有什么办法，葡萄糖在我血管里奔流不息。我的每一个细胞都极入味，晒干就可以吃了。   
　　恶魔第一次被堵的哑口无言。   
　　   
　　直到现在他的身体依旧不怎么好，灵魂在进行缓慢的自我修复，侧面反应到身体上。搞得Dipper苦不堪言。   
　　他抬眼看了看周围，看见Soos没怎么忙活。于是喊他过来帮Mabel忙。   
　　Soos还真有办法。他对自动贩卖机进行了一系列殴打，成功逼后者吐出远超一枚硬币能买到的数量。   
　　「一个天才教我的。」*Soos说。   
　　目睹了这一切的Professor Pines表示：   
　　【这根本不符合物理工程学。】   
　　   
　　Dipper接过Mabel递过来的糖，他往里挪点地方给他的姐姐。Mabel坐在旁边，给Dipper看手里的钱夹。   
　　「……这不是Soos的吗？」   
　　「他刚刚落下了，」Mabel说，「我就捡回来了。」   
　　啊，对了。Soos被Stan叫去帮忙挠痒痒了。他的大朋友刚刚发表了一通感人肺腑的演讲，其中心思想就是「我愿意为你们Pines家做任何事」——包括挠痒痒。   
　　这种精神值得表扬。   
　　见Mabel正准备打开钱夹，Dipper试着提醒自己姐姐注意一下别人隐私：「Mabel，Soos可能不喜欢别人翻他的钱……等等这是什么？」   
　　Mabel就看见刚刚还阻止她的弟弟从钱包里抽出某张卡片——速度起码比她快一倍。拿去看也就罢了，他还念出来：   
　　「大型激光枪战*？会员Soos？适合十二岁以下儿童玩耍？原来成年人也能玩吗？」   
　　Mabel还是比较喜欢那块应急意大利香肠。   
　　Dipper又翻出一张卡片——器官捐赠卡。这东西他比较熟悉，未来的他也有那么一张。   
　　未来。   
　　Dipper垂下眼睑，把种种情绪封闭在眼里。他舔了舔獠牙，舌尖被割破，转瞬又愈合。旧的鲜血在嘴里扩散，又咸又腥又涩。   
　　他不动声色，用和刚才无异的语气继续读下去：   
　　「Jesus Alzamirano Ramirez，Soos的真名么？好长。器官捐赠者，生日，七月十三号……等等，」双胞胎对视，「这不就是今天吗？」   
　　   
　　「我觉得我们可以给Soos搞一个惊喜派对。*」Mabel说。   
　　   
　　「再来点感叹号！我是说，再来点！」*   
　　Mabel对Grenda这么说，她身后的Dipper打了个哈欠，男孩勾勾手指，蛋糕「嗖」地一下飞到桌子上。Dipper把蜡烛插到蛋糕里，他瞅瞅Mabel，发现她正聚精会神地指挥Grenda；Dipper用手在蜡烛上一抹，火焰自动燃烧。   
　　男孩一低头看见Wadless叼块饼干瞅着他。   
　　他笑了笑，做了个噤声的动作。   
　　Candy拉着被蒙上眼睛的Soos往这边走，她朝她的朋友们比划，示意目标已带到，盟友们做好准备。Mabel拉着Dipper和Grenda躲在桌子后面。   
　　Soos念叨着什么，大概是一些别人听不懂的Soos笑话。他很放松，任凭自己被Candy牵着走。   
　　等来到目的地，Candy一把摘下蒙眼布，他们几个小孩从桌子后面跳出来，往空中扔了一大把碎花。   
　　「Surprise！生日快乐Soos！」   
　　Mabel蹦蹦跳跳，给了Soos一个大拥抱。   
　　「我们搞到了所有你喜欢的东西——蛋糕味的披萨、披萨味的蛋糕；还有更多有意思的东西！」 *  
　　Dipper拉开幕布。   
　　他们镇上的记者Toby正在跳滑稽滑稽舞——Dipper听说他曾有一个去百老汇表演的梦想，Toby能不能进百老汇他不知道，Dipper觉得做为一个搞笑艺人Toby挺合格的。   
　　至少他和Bill都笑了出来。   
　　和Bill。   
　　……操。   
　　Mabel兴冲冲不知道从哪掏出了一台拍立得相机，号召大家一起拍生日合照。女孩行事风风火火，基本上人刚聚到一起就按下了快门。Dipper凑过去，她甩甩照片，一群人兴冲冲等着看。   
　　照片上每个人都笑的十分开心。除了Soos。   
　　除了寿星。   
　　场面异常尴尬。   
　　Dipper看了看照片。   
　　「怎么了Soos？你看起来……很不开心。」   
　　他的朋友眼神闪躲，语焉不详。Soos说着没什么，他拉低帽子，迅速离开派对场地。Wendy差点和他撞了一个满怀，少女边走边问他怎么回事，一回头就看见充满感叹号的生日条幅。   
　　Wendy扶额。   
　　「哦不。」   
　　她收到Dipper等人的疑问视线，解释道：「好吧这事你们不知道，不怪你们。Soos不喜欢他的生日……说成是厌恶也不足为过。*你问我原因？抱歉这个我真不知道。我估计是小时候就有了。」   
　　Stan继续说下去：「我们什么方法都试过了，孩子们。我甚至请求政府把这天从工作日上移除，结果是现在连飞机都不让我上了。*」他说着从口袋里掏出一张禁乘令。   
　　Dipper在心里吐槽你这么大岁数了还上什么飞机。   
　　Mabel从房屋后探出半个头。Soos坐在门口的台阶上，他正在看一张有年头的明信片。眉头紧锁，闷闷不乐。   
　　「我觉得我们必须给Soos搞一个快乐的、能取代过去那些不快乐记忆的生日派对。」女孩说。   
　　「呃……」Wendy看起来有些为难，「亲爱的，我觉得这种时候应该让他一个人待着。」   
　　Mabel看向她弟弟。   
　　Dipper摸了摸鼻子。   
　　「Mabel……我同意Wendy的观点，虽然你的出发点是好的。但是这种时候让他一个人待着比较好。」   
　　Mabel简直不敢相信这是她弟弟说出来的话。   
　　「等等……你们怎么能这么说？你们不关心Soos吗？！」   
　　「我们这么做就是因为关心Soos，Mabel，我觉得Soos需要一点私人空……」   
　　「可是他现在很伤心！伙计们！」Mabel看了看Dipper，又看了看Wendy和Stan，发现他们都没有赞同她的意思。女孩双手叉腰，脸颊鼓鼓的，她气坏了。   
　　「很好，非常好。你们不帮我我自己来。」   
　　   
　　最后还是一群人一起行动。   
　　Dipper环视四周，他把领口往下拉了拉。这件背心有点小。   
　　【啊哈！不错嘛Pine Tree，很适合你。】   
　　「……闭嘴。」   
　　Dipper咬牙切齿。   
　　Bill可不怕他，略略略个没完。吵的Dipper都想喊蝾螈的名字把那家伙收了算了。   
　　【这一幕我可要记住了——二十二岁的某大学教授去儿童激光枪战俱乐部玩耍。你这件马甲真好看哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。】   
　　Dipper：「……」   
　　那边Mabel叫他，让他赶快过来帮助被蒙上眼睛的Soos跨过门槛。   
　　虽然他们一个两个都不赞同在这种时候打扰Soos，但是这是Mabel的提议，Mabel的。Dipper叹气，他就知道他们所有人都没办法拒绝Mabel。   
　　Soos边走边念叨什么「蒙我第二次眼睛，这次我可不会再上当」云云，Dipper很想说你那么拒绝你为什么还要乖乖被Mabel蒙住眼睛，这叫什么，最后的倔强么？   
　　Professor Pines表示心好累，不想懂你们青少年。   
　　Soos走到一半停住，他吸吸鼻子。   
　　「嗯……热狗的味道？还有黏胶地板和未来风格的音效？」 *  
　　他扯下眼罩：「这里是……激光枪战？」 *  
　　他们的大朋友总算是有了点喜色。   
　　「我的天……我喜欢这，你们是怎么知道我喜欢激光枪战的？伙计们，我爱死你们了！」   
　　因为翻了你的钱包。Dipper心说，他对激光枪战这东西真心没多大兴趣，比起搞这种体力劳动他还是喜欢做脑力劳动。比如坐在意识空间和Bill下下棋什么的。   
　　……老天，他怎么又想起那个玉米片来了。   
　　不过不得不承认Bill下棋确实很厉害，不止国际象棋，围棋跳棋Bill都会。他们两个能同时开三种不同的棋类下。非常爽。   
　　Bill处在Dipper的意识空间，他当然知道年轻人在想什么。做为一名恶魔，给别人添堵能带给他极大的快乐。   
　　Bill摆了一盘棋。   
　　【要不要来一盘，Pine Tree？】   
　　【……】   
　　他拒绝和Bill交谈。   
　　Dipper试着将注意力转移到其他事情上。比如Wendy就一脸嫌弃地摸了摸障碍物，对Stan说：「这些墙壁是不是喷了紫色漆的床垫？」 *  
　　「这地方以前是床垫大卖场。」 *  
　　真是不错的废物利用。他想。   
　　那头Soos和Mabel热火朝天，一大一小拎着激光枪招呼他们过去加入混战。   
　　Dipper深深、深深叹气。   
　　他从架子上取下一柄激光枪，活动活动肩膀。   
　　「……我不确定我是否真的适合玩这个。」   
　　Mabel笑的爽朗，她拍了拍弟弟。   
　　「放轻松老弟！还有我们呢！你要是怕输的话跟紧我就好，」女孩的大拇指擦过鼻尖，「我会罩着你的！」   
　　我不是怕输。Dipper面无表情地想。我是怕我没控制住自己把你们这群小孩打的哭爹喊娘。   
　　   
　　他们排成一排准备进入游戏室，双胞胎站在最后面，Soos看起来还是有些紧张，Mabel怼怼他的小肚子，试着让Soos放轻松。   
　　Dipper懒洋洋地打哈欠。   
　　【Bill。】   
　　【啊？】   
　　【我把这里打坏的可能性有多大？】   
　　恶魔比划了一个∝。   
　　【……这个答案真是毫不意外。】   
　　【控制自己一点，伙计，】Bill看起来也很无聊，【还没到大干一场的时候。】   
　　大门开始倒计时。Dipper跟着数字一起数——五、四、三、二……   
　　危机感突然爬上他的脊背。Dipper猛拽住Mabel的衣服，Mabel被拽了一个踉跄。她只能眼睁睁看着Soos他们跑进游戏大厅。   
　　「这……Dipper你在做什么？！」   
　　「冷静点，」Dipper看着Mabel背后，「你不觉得前面的场景有些不对吗？」   
　　Mabel愣了愣，她转回去。   
　　Dipper这么一说她也发现了，游戏大厅应该是那种布满了紫色床垫和绚烂灯光的。但是不知道为什么现在他们面前的大厅空白一片，机械冰冷的白炽灯光照耀着地面。   
　　虽说Mabel觉得那是白炽灯光，但是她并没有在墙壁上看见任何一支灯。   
　　「嗯……这是怎么回事？」   
　　我也想问，这是怎么回事。Dipper眼底的金色一闪而逝。   
　　「跟在我后面，Mabel。」   
　　   
　　如果可以的话Dipper并不愿Mabel跟着自己进到这个诡异的房间，他不想让他的姐妹受到一点伤害——但是现在这种场面明显Mabel跟着他最为稳妥。鬼知道对方是冲他们之中的谁来的。   
　　Dipper正在考虑不得不交手的话他应该怎么让Mabel昏过去——动手一定要快。不能给Mabel缓冲的时间。但是对Mabel下手他又舍不得……   
　　然后他看清了房间中间站着的人。   
　　Dipper：「……」   
　　Bill：【……】   
　　Mabel：「嘿！你不是……那个什么……Blendo？Blonding？Dipper帮忙想想。」   
　　「呃……Blarblar？对，Blarblar。」   
　　时空旅行者一下发了火。   
　　「是Blendin！你们怎么能在毁了我人生之后忘了我的名字！」   
　　【哇哦，这不是被我坑过的那个时光人吗？】   
　　【……】Dipper忍无可忍，Bill屁股底下的椅子突然发疯，像被灌了五吨假酒，开始做圆周运动。恶魔直接被甩出去，土豆泥似的糊了满墙。   
　　见双胞胎还是一脸懵逼，Blendin气炸了。他按了按自己的手表，启动时间回放。   
　　「你们偷走了我的时间装置，把一切搞得一团糟后，我就被时间修正队赶出来了！那可是我一生的目标！然后呢？然后我被判处了监禁！我失去了工作，还进了监狱，这一切都是因为你们！」*   
　　Dipper：「……」   
　　Bill嘴贱没药医，他一边从墙上下来一边还饶有兴趣地说：【你和Shooting Star还做过这种事？看不出来嘛。】   
　　Dipper心说我在重力泉遇到了那么多不科学的事件怎么可能都记得。   
　　「好吧好吧，对于这件事我很抱歉，」Dipper揉揉太阳穴，「但是我们现在还有件别的非常重要的事需要做，能不能起请你们等一下，等我们把这件事处理完。」   
　　「今天是我们朋友的生日！」Mabel补充，她双手合十，乞求道：「拜托你们通融一下，我真的很抱歉但是我们需要陪我们的朋友。」   
　　Blendin嗤笑。   
　　「生日？你们居然觉得一个愚蠢的生日有我复职重要？！别想了你们两个小孩！你们知道你们现在在哪吗？」   
　　Blendin冷笑，他高举双手。   
　　「欢迎来到晶球大战！」   
　　随着Blendin的话音，墙壁骤然崩塌。时间角斗赤裸裸摊在双胞胎面前。   
　　   
　　作为一名学者，Professor Pines也不能免俗。他就像他每一名同事一样，做着打破空间屏障的春秋大梦。和其他人不同的是，他们打破屏障靠想象，Dipper靠经验——他毕竟是见过蝾螈和恶魔的人。   
　　他对眼前的场景并不是十分吃惊——他看过Bill部分记忆，对这种群魔乱舞的场面适应良好。而且他毕竟是再来一次的人，虽然很多过去的记忆模糊不清了（估计是穿越时间的后遗症），但是零零散散的印象还是有的。   
　　Dipper记得这个叫晶球大战的比赛……最后好像是他和Mabel赢了对吧？   
　　真·初次体验者Mabel Pines小姐完全没有来到陌生环境的恐惧。说好听点叫适应性良好，说难听点就是神经粗，她看起来异常兴奋：   
　　「这是什么？真人秀？这些奇奇怪怪的家伙来自日本吗！哇哦这比激光枪战看起来有意思多了！」   
　　Dipper的头更疼了，他只想速战速决然后回到神秘小屋做咸鱼。   
　　「……所以你们准备怎么做？」   
　　Blendin对于他们的反应感到十分愤怒。   
　　「你们怎么能对伟大的『晶球大战』没有丝毫敬畏之心！这是『晶球大战』！格斗类时间角斗！」 *  
　　脑力工作者表示毫无兴趣，比起角斗他更想摸鱼。   
　　黄色玉米片恰恰相反。   
　　【哇哦，没想到我还有机会看到这个。】   
　　【你没看见过？】   
　　【没有，】Bill解释道，【我可是时间巨人黑名单钉子户，他们才不会让我参与这个。】   
　　那头Blendin还在尽职尽责地解说，Dipper觉得他不去当导游真是浪费。   
　　「……获胜者将得到一个珍贵的时间许愿机会，而且败者的命运也将交给胜者掌控！」*　   
　　就像是示范一样，场地中间的一位参与者被打败，胜利者冷冷一笑，他大拇指朝下，败者在惨叫中化为尘埃。   
　　「……真野蛮。」Mabel轻声说。   
　　Dipper点头以示赞同。不过比起这个他更在乎Blendin那个时间许愿。   
　　「Blendin，时间许愿是什么？」   
　　替Blendin回答的是一名黑人时间守卫。   
　　「时间宝宝会实现你提出的任意一个愿望。这是对『晶球大战』胜利者的奖励，胜利者值得我们尊重。」 *  
　　如果说Dipper一开始还对这个「时间许愿」抱有不可告人的幻想的话——比如许愿搞掉蝾螈什么的——那么现在他则是一点兴趣没有了。   
　　他可不觉得那个被Bill一响指秒杀的时间宝宝能实现他那个愿望。这个愿望的上限是以时间宝宝的能力设置的，超出范围时间宝宝也束手无策。   
　　果然靠别人不如靠自己。   
　　【……不能做掉蝾螈的话，许愿时空壁垒永远不会破碎怎么样？】就这么和蝾螈耗着，死了他吞噬次元的心。   
　　【你想多了。时间宝宝是时间巨人一族的，除了又傻又大没别的优点。】　　   
　　【……】   
　　【啊，再加上可以穿梭时间这点。时间巨人一族大概是所有宇宙里唯一一个可以自由在纵向时间轴上穿梭的。这能力他们与生俱来，外人也不是不能夺走，但是能夺走的量少的可怜——比如我们从『天启』穿回现在，那点能量只够一个人传送。所以加固次元壁这事你就别想了，那不是时间巨人的活。】   
　　Dipper正和Bill在意识里沟通，耳朵突然捕捉到Mabel的名字。男孩愣了愣神，他重新将注意力放在Blendin身上。   
　　Mabel很明显也被Blendin那一出搞得有些懵，女孩掏掏耳朵。   
　　「不好意思你能再说一遍吗？」   
　　Blendin哼了一声。   
　　「你，Mabel Pines，准备接受我Blendin的挑战。」   
　　Bill心说要完。不过恶魔完全没有阻止的意思，他从空中掏出一捧热乎乎的爆米花，其吃瓜的熟练程度让人叹为观止，当之无愧老瓜农。   
　　Dipper脸一沉。   
　　虽然他现在仅仅是十二岁，青少年都不是。然而毕竟当了多年教师，骨子里的威严还在，翻脸的时候自带气场「你为什么不写作业」。   
　　两名时间守卫当时就吓得不敢动弹。   
　　Professor Pines虽然是在问话，但是语气和训话没什么两样。   
　　「Mabel参赛？我呢？」   
　　守卫反射性回答他的问题：   
　　「没有你的名字。」   
　　「……哈？」   
　　守卫Lolph解释道：「Blendin确实说他要二十一世纪的『Mabel Pines』和『Dipper Pines』做对手，但是我们只查到了Mabel Pines。」   
　　另一名守卫Dundgren替同事继续：「我们有理由怀疑Blendin记错了名字，但因为Blendin指认了Mabel Pines，所以晶球大战照常举行。参赛者仅Mabel Pines一人。」   
　　……不，不应该是这样的。   
　　Dipper知道不是Blendin说错了名字，Dipper是他的小名，是他和Bill签下契约、一直承认的名字。之所以查无此人是因为该死的他现在的真名是Alcor，是恶魔，查人类的名字当然查不到！   
　　Mabel明显也并不想和Blendin约战。她惦念着Soos，而且也不想再和这群危险分子交流下去。   
　　少女小小声：「Dipper，我们得逃出去。」   
　　Dipper咋舌，他觉得相当憋屈。明明可以直接掀翻这个牢笼，但是他还不想这么暴露自己。   
　　「……Dipper？」   
　　Dipper将双手放在背后，黑色指甲慢慢消退。   
　　「你说的对，Mabel，」他看向Lolph腰间的时间卷尺，「我觉得我们需要那个东西。」   
　　   
　　之前，Dipper是说，他十二岁时如何偷走时间卷尺的，他已经记不清了。不过应该用的是比现在要麻烦的多的方法。   
　　 Dipper让Mabel盯住Blendin——谢天谢地那个时光人正在和时间守卫Dundgren嚷嚷用什么颜色的战斗涂漆，从Dundgren额头的青筋来看估计可以让Mabel盯好久——他则五指并拢，微微抬起手，做了一个「招来」的动作。   
　　Lolph看似聚精会神地守门，实际上是在发呆。等时间卷尺到了Dipper手里他才重启成功。   
　　Lolph愣了三秒才反应过来那是他的时间卷尺。   
　　「喂！」   
　　Dipper几乎是时间卷尺到手的瞬间就狠狠扯了一把尺钩，另一只手拉住还在状况外的Mabel，两人眨眼间消失在原地。   
　　   
　　Dipper Pines认为，那些时光人应该好好正视一下穿越舒适度的问题。至少他穿越时空这几次就没有舒坦的。   
　　他的灵魂创伤还没好透，甫一落地就吐了个昏天黑地。   
　　Mabel：「……」   
　　Mabel：「你真的不需要去看医生吗？」   
　　Dipper随随便便用袖子擦擦嘴。   
　　「不用。比起这个……我们现在是在哪？」   
　　当时情况紧急，他抽了一个时间就带Mabel跑了，哪管得了什么着陆点。   
　　姐弟两个打量下周围。发现运气不错，降落地点是床垫上——当然Dipper也吐了人家一床垫。两人一抬头就看见收银员气呼呼往他们这边赶。   
　　Dipper：「……」   
　　Mabel：「……」   
　　两人二话不说就往外跑。   
　　跑路途中Dipper拿出时间卷尺，打算再穿越一次。结果气的他差点投诉——这东西直接解体了。虽然运气好没丢什么零件，但是想要再使用就不得不用一些工具重新组装。   
　　「你能修好这个吗？」确认甩掉收银员后Mabel问。姐弟两个边走边说，相当悠闲，看起来和平时逛街没什么两样。   
　　「可以是可以，不过我需要工具……嘿！」   
　　Dipper一个侧身避开儿童脚踏车。对方的车子似乎出了点问题，前方就是红灯但是完全没有停下来的意思，车上的小孩正在尖叫。   
　　千钧一发之际Dipper猛地拉住座椅背，避免了惨剧的发生。   
　　Mabel快步上前，小女孩看起来吓坏了，Mabel把她抱下来的时候她整个人都在抖。她从口袋里掏出一块水果糖放进小女孩嘴里。   
　　「没事了没事了，你现在很安全。不要怕。」   
　　另一边Dipper低头看了眼自己的手。如果是普通道路脚踏车速度并不会很快，但是这条马路有些坡度，重力加速度。更何况他现在也仅仅是个「十二岁」的「青少年」，儿童脚踏车的重量对他来说还是太勉强。   
　　几枚指甲在刚刚的动作中折断了，软趴趴的肉混合着血丝暴露在外，风一吹凉丝丝的疼。   
　　Bill喝了口咖啡。   
　　【第一次受伤的感觉如何？】   
　　他看着慢慢长回来的指甲。   
　　【……没什么感觉，反正很快就会愈合。】   
　　   
　　在等伤口愈合的时候Dipper试着调试了下脚踏车。   
　　「刹车失灵了。」   
　　他将受伤的手放到背后才对Mabel开口。Mabel抱着小女孩，并没有注意到他的小动作。   
　　「Well……看来我们需要陪小姑娘等来她的家人了。」Mabel弯下腰，直视女孩的眼睛，「别害怕小姑娘，我们不是坏人。让我们和你一起等你的朋友好吗？」   
　　女孩看起来惊魂未定，不过她很坚强，努力让自己不那么害怕。她点点头。   
　　Dipper走上前。   
　　「虽然这时候问问题很不恰当……但是这几个问题很重要，能请你回答我吗？」   
　　Dipper装作看不见Mabel不赞同的眼神。   
　　「你知道现在是哪年吗？」   
　　「2……2002年。」   
　　这么说他们来到了十年前。   
　　十年前……2002年神秘小屋已经开始营业了，他可以去Stan叔公那偷来工具。   
　　「你知道想去神秘小屋的话应该往哪里走吗？」   
　　女孩眨眨眼睛。   
　　「我不是很清楚……不过我可以想想。」   
　　「那就拜托你了。」   
　　Mabel突然拉住Dipper的手，在后者茫然的目光中把他拽到一边。   
　　「Dipper，你……」她顿了顿，「你能不能适可而止一下？我是说，那个小女孩受了很大惊吓。你能不能不要这样问东问西，她需要安慰。」   
　　Dipper揉了揉鼻子。   
　　好吧好吧，Mabel说的没错，他确实是太心急了。   
　　「你说的对……不过我们的时间也很紧，Mabel，时间守卫很可能在赶来的路上，我们不能在这里等太久。」   
　　Mabel太过惊讶以至于说话结结巴巴。   
　　「你……你难道要我们丢下她？」   
　　Dipper很想说我救了她已经仁至义尽，至于等家人来接什么的可不是Alcor的作风。不过这话Dipper也就敢想想，说出来十有八九会被Mabel指责。他试着曲线救国。   
　　「Well……想想Soos，Mabel。我们等得起，Soos等不起。我们必须尽快修好时间卷尺离开这。」   
　　Mabel定定地看着她的弟弟。   
　　「你去神秘小屋找工具修理卷尺，我在这陪她等着。」   
　　Dipper：「……」   
　　   
　　【你很生气？】   
　　「闭嘴。」   
　　没了Mabel在身边Dipper不再压抑自己，他走路带风，镇子到小屋一英里的路他硬是在三分钟内走完了——要不是考虑到现在是白天，他都准备直接飞去。   
　　不过他现在的模样也没好到哪去。   
　　尖耳朵，尖牙齿，黑色指甲和眼白。怎么看都不像个正常人。Dipper想的开，仗着现在也没几个人认识他，他得好好放松一下。   
　　他现在可是恶魔，伪装成人类的模样很累的。   
　　按照两人的约定，这时候应该是Bill操纵身体。不过现在比较特殊，Bill不能保证他们两个切换后不会引来蝾螈的注意。要知道这次穿越时空已经够叫三角恶魔心惊胆战了。   
　　【还好只是在同一宇宙内进行时间穿梭，】恶魔甩了甩并不存在的冷汗，【跨宇宙穿越时间就麻烦了。】   
　　神秘小屋门口热闹的很，老远就能听见Stan扯着破锣嗓子吆喝。Dipper大大方方从正门进去，如入无人之境。   
　　——当然是因为用了隐身。   
　　「是啊。」Dipper把工具箱从沙发底下拖出来，他谢谢Stan的懒惰，让工具箱数十年如一日的待在一个地方。   
　　「现在还不是我们正面和蝾螈战斗的时候。」   
　　他抽出螺丝刀，开始对卷尺进行组装。   
　　「说起来，Bill，Blendin『查无此人』这事……」   
　　【和你想的一样。『Alcor』取代了『Dipper』。】   
　　又来了。   
　　穿越时空的弊端。   
　　Dipper有些头痛。他本来只打算坐等Ford叔公穿回来，谁知道那么多麻烦。又是帮McGucket找记忆又是被时间守卫盯上。再加上他本质上是个「未来人」，怕露陷行事有些畏首畏尾……   
　　真麻烦。   
　　时间卷尺很快就修好了，这东西对Dipper来说真心太简单。也就是看上去唬人。正当Dipper打算离开的时候，他听见有人咣咣砸自动贩卖机。   
　　自动贩卖机！   
　　【Pine Tree，】Bill言语里的兴奋难以掩饰，【我们可以现在打开地下室！】   
　　Dipper承认这个提议很让人心动，但是……   
　　【我们目前可是处于『过去的过去』，伙计。】他朝自动贩卖机走去，【时空守卫还跟着呢，我可不想被抓个正着。】   
　　砸自动贩卖机的是个小孩，估计这台破机器十年前就开始吞币，Stan叔公才不会修这样一个可以为自己多赚点硬币的东西。   
　　「让开，小孩。」   
　　Dipper对自动贩卖机进行了一系列「违反物理工程学」的殴打，成功使这台破机器吐出了一大堆零食。   
　　「这招是我从朋友那学来的。它不太灵敏，你需要……」Dipper后半句话在看到男孩的脸的刹那生生咽了回去。   
　　Dipper：「……」   
　　Bill：【……】   
　　Soos，准确的说是小Soos非常开心地捡起零食。他还给了Dipper一袋表示感激。   
　　「谢谢你伙计，你的那位朋友真的是个天才*。对了，你是在玩Cosplay吗？我喜欢你的打扮，超酷的。」   
　　恶魔Alcor：「……谢谢。」他觉得脸有点木。   
　　等Soos走远Dipper一秒变装，从Cosplay大佬变回可爱青少年。   
　　但是在意识空间里新生恶魔早就闹翻了天。Bill坐在懒人沙发里看空间一阵地动山摇，好似惨遭八级大地震蹂躏。   
　　【……拜托，你冷静点。又不是被蝾螈或者Stanley抓了个现行。】   
　　回答Bill的是凭空出现的血红色大字。   
　　我！怎！么！知！道！Soos！说！的！天！才！是！我！   
　　好吧好吧，Bill想，就先让Pine Tree疯一会儿吧。   
　　上帝嫌Dipper这不够乱似的，窗户突然被人推开，一个人从外面跳了进来。   
　　Mabel在地上滚了几圈，她拍了拍身上的土。对弟弟兴冲冲地说：「我把她交给她爸爸啦！你知道那个小女孩是谁吗老弟？她是Wendy！伙计她还夸你好看……Dipper？你怎么了？」   
　　Dipper躺在地上生无可恋。   
　　「我遇到了『外祖父』。」 ①  
　　Mabel：「？？？」   
　　   
　　Mabel一点也不觉得尴尬，事实上她觉得棒极了。   
　　「也就是说，是你教会了Soos，然后Soos又教会了我？太酷了！」   
　　「……哪里酷。」   
　　Dipper不想再在这件事上多纠缠，他摇了摇手中的时间卷尺。   
　　「我觉得我们得快点离开这了。」   
　　   
　　时间卷尺只能在纵向时间轴上穿越。也就是说，它只能把Pines姐弟带到十年后的神秘小屋。为了不引起Soos怀疑，他们两人决定回到床垫卖场再启动时间卷尺。   
　　然而意外来的太快就像龙卷风。   
　　不，与其说是「意外」，Professor Pines还是觉得称其为「修正力」更恰当。   
　　在回卖场的路上，他们正巧经过Soos家。如果单纯路过也就罢了，恰巧Soos在家，恰巧被他们看见「Soos的父亲又寄来一张明信片」。   
　　……原来这就是Soos不喜欢过生日的原因。   
　　「第八年了……」Dipper叹气。   
　　【怎么？八年没有人给他过生日很稀奇吗？】恶魔在意识空间又吃又喝，Dipper刚想怼他就听见恶魔继续道：   
　　【才八年而已。】   
　　Dipper：【……】   
　　好吧好吧，他不能用人类的标准去衡量一个恶魔。   
　　年轻人按住太阳穴处跳动的血管。他的头一抽一抽的疼，Dipper苦中作乐地想这大概就是传说中的灵魂之疾。   
　　他刚想让Mabel快点走，没想到Mabel先凑了过来。   
　　「Dipper，我们得帮帮Soos。」   
　　Dipper一愣。   
　　「怎么帮？」   
　　「……不知道。但我们总得帮帮他，伙计。」   
　　「……」Dipper问：「你该不会想在『这里』帮他吧。」   
　　明明是个问句，他却用了陈述语气，似乎对自己姐姐接下来的要说的话毫不意外。   
　　Mabel看着Dipper的模样情不自禁地缩了缩脖子。   
　　「拜托，brother，我觉得这是让Soos快乐起来的唯一办法。你就不能帮帮我吗？」   
　　「我不这么觉得，Mabel，我们不能随便改变过去。」他干巴巴地说，老实说这话让他来讲真是讽刺，「蝴蝶效应知道吗？你要是改变了过去，未来也会随之改变。很可能未来在神秘小屋就没有Soos这个店员了……」   
　　「Dipper。」   
　　Mabel打断弟弟的喋喋不休。   
　　「你想帮Soos吗？」   
　　Dipper有些茫然，他不知道Mabel为什么这么问。   
　　「当然。Soos也是我的朋友，但是我们不能因为……」   
　　Mabel做了一个「停止」的动作。Dipper闭上嘴。   
　　「Dipper，」Mabel话语里满是疲惫，「我觉得，从剧院回来后，你就变了不少。但别人都觉得是我想多了，我也希望是我想多了。」   
　　「你知道吗？有的时候你给我的感觉，就像个糟糕的大人一样。」   
　　Dippe沉默。   
　　「我真的真的没想过，今天早上你会和Wendy还有Stan一起反对我。我以为……我以为不管发生什么，你都会站在我这边的。」   
　　哪怕这个想法任性又不合理，你也依然会站在我这边。   
　　晚风拂过面颊，带着傍晚的凉爽和青草的幽香。他听见自己用很冷静的声音说：   
　　「人都是要长大的，Mabel。」   
　　他看见Mabel的表情慢慢发生变化。从最开始的震惊，逐渐扭曲成悲伤和无奈。   
　　「所以我被丢下了吗？」她问。   
　　   
　　【Pine Tree！】   
　　即使不用Bill提醒Dipper也能感受到危机来临，两名时间守卫带着Blendin从天而降。Dipper抓住Mabel的手——这时候就别管什么矛盾了，再怎么闹别扭那都是内部矛盾——然后他一抖卷尺……   
　　两人消失。   
　　两人又出现。   
　　守卫Lolph低头看了眼自己的总局标配手表。   
　　很好，只移动了三十秒。   
　　Mabel揉揉摔疼的屁股，这次空降相当失败，他们两个还没等反应过来就直接……   
　　她抬头看见了时间守卫们，Lolph还和她挥手打了打招呼。Mabel亦是回了他一个招手。   
　　「……我要投诉，」Dipper呲牙咧嘴，「这根本就是三无伪劣产品。用户体验极差。」   
　　他低头看了眼机器，时间卷尺这次碎的可谓是相当彻底，赫拉克勒斯再世也修不好这东西。   
　　他觉得有些奇怪。时间卷尺听起来唬人，实际构造相当简单，时间足够的话十年前的他都能修好这东西。按理说不应该坏才对……   
　　Lolph上前，把坏掉的机器从Dipper手里收走。时间守卫看起来非常生气。   
　　「人类，你的将遭受时间的怒火！」   
　　人类？   
　　【Well……看起来这东西不能承受我们的力量。】   
　　【该死的，怪不得碎成这副模样。】   
　　Alcor的力量太强，时间卷尺能带着他穿越一次已经是极限。   
　　Dipper勉强从地上爬起来；他又想吐了。他看着那几个时光公务员。   
　　【也就是说我们想回去只能和他们一起了？】   
　　【没错。真是麻烦，这群时间家伙。】   
　　Mabel突然跑到时间守卫面前。   
　　「Blendin，我要参加晶球大战。」   
　   
　　听到她这么说在场所有男士都是一愣，Dipper最先反应过来。   
　　「Mabel！你……」   
　　「我有心理准备，你不用再劝我了，Dipper。」Mabel甚至头都没有回，「我不像你那么聪明，也不知道有什么其他的能让Soos快乐的方法。晶球大战的奖品是可以实现任何愿望的时间之愿对吧？那我想用这个让Soos开心。」   
　　「我希望Soos的父亲能回家陪他过生日。」   
　　「但是这太危险了……」   
　　「这都是为了Soos，Dipper。」Mabel终于转过身，「他是我的朋友。我相信如果换做是他，他也会为我们这么做的。」   
　　Dipper语塞。   
　　他突然想起今早Soos殴打完自动贩卖机后说的话。   
　　我愿意为Pines家做任何事。   
　　   
　　Dipper想，他真丑陋。   
　　他打着归来拯救家人的幌子，却连拯救他兄弟的回忆都吝于伸出援手。   
　　他知道Mabel说的是实话——是的，那样一个大学都没有上过、干了一辈子小本生意的男人，愿意为他的朋友赴汤蹈火。   
　　而他呢？   
　　Dipper看着Mabel的背影，缓缓地叹气。   
　　「也算上我一个，」他双手插兜，「没人规定不允许外援吧？」   
　　   
　　走之前Dipper突然把怀里的螺丝刀丢在地上。   
　　【你在做什么？】   
　　【我想试试自己能不能做只蝴蝶。】他说。   
　　Bill嗤笑。   
　　【你已经掀起龙卷风了，伙计。】   
　　   
　　所谓晶球大战——就是Blendin口中牛逼哄哄的时间角斗，在Dipper看来基本上就是……小孩子的过家家。   
　　他原本以为会是像他一开始看到的那种：两个人在舞台中间打的不可开交，拳拳到肉。其实完全不是那么回事。什么一千多项（猴子难度的）挑战，Alcor闭着眼睛都能赢；计时方式居然是时间宝宝喝奶昔……要不要负点责任。   
　　哦，那个东西好像不叫奶昔。管他呢。   
　　【这个种族究竟是怎么做到时间管理一把手的？靠体型吗？】Dipper跳开一根光柱，他觉得自己今天傻透了。   
　　Bill把爆米花吃的到处都是，他决定把Dipper今天的蠢样录下来准备在以后用的到的时候回放。   
　　【所以死的只剩一只时间宝宝了。我不得不说上帝是公平的，给了他们时间之力的同时没给脑子。】   
　　【你还信仰上帝？】Dipper现在开始开摩托车了，和Mabel一起；没记错的话他现在是、无证驾驶。   
　　【我只信仰我自己。】   
　　回答Bill的是Dipper一个大大的嘲讽的「哼」。   
　　   
　　现在只剩下最后一项了，「时间激光枪战」，要多蠢有多蠢。按照胜负数，他们其实已经赢了——他可是Alcor，时光人遇到他只有被按地上摩擦的份——但是那个巨婴依旧没完没了嗦他那个奶瓶。看其他守卫那个眼观心心观口的模样，Dipper就知道提前结束「战斗」这事别想了。   
　　【老天，我不得不说你之前把这些蠢货们弄死是对的。】   
　　他拎着「时间激光枪」——都是一群标题党——站在Blendin面前。这次的规矩是谁先碰到胜利之球谁就是赢家……   
　　Bill：【……那玩意不就是时间之愿吗？】   
　　是的是的，没错。Dipper面无表情。那个胜利之球就是时光之愿，他还没瞎到看不清里面沙漏的标志。Dipper简直想一枪开到时光宝宝脑袋上去。但是不行。他要是这么做了以后也别在重力泉混了。   
　　「公平」起见，Blendin有两管生命值。不过没什么用，Dipper想。他拿着激光枪，对面的Blendin在大放厥词。他们离得有点远，Dipper听不太清，从口型上来看无外乎是什么「你们输定了」、「现在投降还来得及」之类的废话。恶魔懒洋洋打了个哈欠，随手一枪命中传感器。   
　　Blendin：「……」   
　　时光人还没等反应过来，就看见Dipper从背后又掏出一把枪。   
　　Blendin：「啊哦。」   
　　为了保证胜利者能在赢得比赛后充分享受支配败者的快感，晶球大战中配给参赛者的防御背心防御都很高。不过为了更好的体验效果，该有的痛感一个不少，有的时候还自带麻痹效果——比如现在。   
　　Dipper手持两柄机关枪将Blendin一顿痛打。他边开枪边对Mabel喊：   
　　「快一点！」   
　　Blendin在连击中勉勉强强看Mabel，女孩正费力地爬上高台，朝闪闪发光的时间之愿伸出手。   
　　「不！！！」   
　　她把手放在了金球上。   
　　   
　　时光宝宝扔掉空瓶。   
　　「我宣布，胜者是——Mabel Pines！」   
　　   
　　Bill打了个哈欠。   
　　【真无聊。】   
　　Dipper把激光枪丢到一边。   
　　【我也这么觉得。】   
　　   
　　时光宝宝擦了擦嘴，他打着嗝从高处飘下来。   
　　「在完成你的愿望之前，告诉我，你打算怎么处置受害者？」   
　　Mabel想了想，还没等她回答，就听见她弟弟懒洋洋地说：   
　　「处死。」   
　　Mabel愣了愣。   
　　「Dipper？你在开玩笑吧哈哈哈，这个笑话还蛮好笑的。」她将Dipper拉到一边，小声说：「你不会是认真的吧。」   
　　「……什么？」   
　　「处死Blendin这事。虽然他又啰嗦又烦人，但是伙计，处死就算了吧。」   
　　Dipper看着她，那模样似乎觉得奇怪的人是她。   
　　「Mabel，相信我，不处死他，他以后还会给我们带来麻烦。再说，」他扯扯嘴角，「如果是是他赢了，你觉得他不会处死我们吗？」   
　　「……Dipper，我们毁了他的工作。」   
　　Dipper勉强想了想。   
　　「好像……是有那么回事。好吧，我很抱歉，但是我不会改变想法，Mabel，他应该被处死。」   
　　Mabel:「……」   
　　Mabel看着她的弟弟，她看着这个和她出生开始就一直在一起的人。她突然发现不知道从什么时候开始她再也看不透这个人了，她不知道他为什么搬出去住、不知道他每天把自己关在小房间里做些什么、不知道他从什么时候开始，心硬的像块顽石。   
　　她甚至觉得……有点恐怖。   
　　她的弟弟，一个十二岁的男孩，轻飘飘的决定了一个人的生死。连眉头都没有皱过一下。   
　　Mabel说：「不。」   
　　   
　　她对时间宝宝说：「不。」   
　　她说我要让Blendin官复原职，她说是我们毁了他的工作，我们很抱歉。   
　　Dipper非常不赞同。   
　　「但是Ma……」   
　　「这是『我』的战斗，谢谢Dipper你的帮助但是请你搞清楚，参赛名单上只有我Mabel Pines一个人！」   
　　女孩喘着气，她眼圈有些红。   
　　「这是我的决定，请你尊重我，Mason。」   
　　少年回以沉默。   
　　   
　　当他们将时间之愿交到Soos手里的时候，大男孩并没有像他们期待的那样，给自己一个没有遗憾的生日。Soos许了一个非常朴实、甚至是有点浪费的愿望。   
　　他让Pines姐弟恢复原状。   
　　「你们才是我的家人，伙计们，」他丢掉父亲寄来的明信片，给了他们一个暖烘烘的拥抱，「那个人甚至不愿意来看我一眼，你们却愿意为我上刀山下火海。谢谢你们。」   
　　他拉着姐弟两个人的手往外走。   
　　「对了，我有没有说过我是怎么来到神秘小屋的？是这样的，我十二岁生日的时候，在我家草坪上捡到了一支神秘小屋的螺丝刀。我去还螺丝刀的时候Stan录用了我……其实这么多年我也很疑惑，神秘小屋的螺丝刀怎么会出现在我家呢？嘿嘿，伙计们，这事是不是跟你们有关？」   
　　Mabel愣了下，她看向Dipper。后者用空着的手挠了挠鼻子。   
　　「谁知道呢。」   
　　「好吧好吧，不说就不说，我尊重你们两个小坏蛋。在这里等我，我去给你们买冰淇淋。」   
　　Dipper笑着点头。等Soos走远，Dipper才对上Mabel的视线。   
　　「怎么了Mabel？」   
　　他的姐姐神色复杂。   
　　「那个螺丝刀……是不是你……」   
　　Dipper的手指抵上她的嘴唇。   
　　「嘘。」   
　　她深深看了Dipper一眼，追Soos去了。   
　　   
　　Dipper看着他们的背影。Soos正在选口味，不过因为可选口味太多，让这个选择困难症患者无从下手。Mabel拽拽他的袖子，在一边给他「出谋划策」。   
　　他伸出手，紧了紧自己的马甲。   
　　【多么善良的人。】   
　　Bill把吃剩的爆米花随手一丢，意识空间里顿时下起了爆米花雨。恶魔打了个响指，爆米花变成中国爆竹，接二连三的爆炸。   
　　【善良有什么用？不还是没能活过『天启』。】   
　　【你不用总强调『天启』，Bill，】Professor Pines扯出一个冷笑，【我不会放过蝾螈的。】   
　　【我不会给它一点可乘之机。】   
　　   
　　Blendin想，这可能是他这辈子最幸福的一天了——出狱之后就可以回去上班不说，还拥有了漂亮的头发。虽然头发有点短有点少，但是聊胜于无嘛。   
　　他真的觉得超级满意。   
　　「输给那两个小孩真是心有不甘……但是算啦，我已经回来啦。明天就可以继续光荣的做一名……」   
　　话音戛然而止。   
　　时光人愣愣地低下头，血污从胸口一点一点蔓延开。从最开始的一个点，扩散至整个前襟。

　　腥甜的味道逐渐在时间空气中扩散，那味道即像细雨打过草地，又像......活活晒死的鱼。  
　　Blendin想尖叫、想报警，但是对方速度更快；时光人只感受到胸口传来的剧痛和细微的凉意……

　　那是一把泛着寒光的剑，剑上是猩红的血。   
　　时光人试着说些什么，可血泡堵住喉咙，他所有的不甘都顺着胸口流淌殆尽。   
　　Blendin最后看到的，是棕色的短发和金色的眼睛。他听见那人说：   
　　「我很抱歉。」

 

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①：指的是外祖父悖论Grandfather paradox.是说如果一个人回到过去，在母亲出生之前就杀死了外祖父，那么这个人是否还会存在？  
> 该悖论常和平行世界理论一起出现。这里只是Dipper吐的一个槽，他回到过去无心教会了Soos暴力开贩卖机的办法，对过去进行了干涉，这个干涉结果在十年后显现。纯属有感而发  
> 事实上这里也体现了“修正力”和“时间洪流”。原时间线教会Soos的是Mabel，新时间线教会Soos的是Dipper，体现了历史的必然性。时间本身的弹性过于强大，一个因素对于庞大的时间洪流来说不算什么，想打破这种弹性需要很多因素。Dipper需要做的就是创造“很多因素”，两个恶魔关于“蝴蝶效应”的那番对话  
>  　　【我想试试自己能不能做只蝴蝶。】他说。   
>  　　Bill嗤笑。   
>  　　【你已经掀起龙卷风了，伙计。】 
> 
> 也是在影射这件事_(:з」∠)_，Bill的意思是你已经在改变世界了


	6. Chapter 6

　　饿。  
　　他辗转反侧，一只手捂住自己的胃。  
　　饿。  
　　他忍无可忍，翻身下床，一路跌跌撞撞。他哆哆嗦嗦拉开抽屉，抓过里面的零食就往嘴里塞。  
　　好饿。  
　　他又塞了一把饼干。  
　　好饿。  
　　他扯开薯片包装袋，獠牙钻出牙床，狠狠咬断嘴里的薯片。  
　　不够，他想，不够。他还是好饿，他的胃粘膜在蠕动，他需要进食——  
　　雷电撕裂夜空。  
　　他被震了一个激灵。年轻人蓦地抬头，透过窗外一闪而过的电光，他看清了镜中的脸。  
　　尖耳、墨一样的眼白、黄金色的兽瞳，还有……  
　　獠牙。  
　　他的獠牙基本上完全伸出来了，肉丝穿插其间，在森白的光里显得尤为可怖。  
　　他有些怔愣，被饥饿本能压抑的神智缓缓回到原位。他注意到自己的模样真是……  
　　恶心。  
　　他吐掉口中的食物残渣。  
　　Dipper Pines抽动鼻子。现在他恢复了理智，饥饿感还在，但是和最初相比已经轻松不少。  
　　「……怎么回事？」  
　　他喃喃。  
　　没人回答他。  
　　Dipper抽抽鼻子，他闻到了一股……难以形容的味道。这味道很恶心，但是却异常吸引他。  
　　「Bill？」  
　　「Stan？」他拉开门，往厨房走，「Stan你在煮什么吗？老天你又往里面放什么了，你就不能放过可怜的厨房吗？」  
　　厨房里空无一人。  
　　……不是Stan。  
　　那是谁？  
　　他有些晕眩。因为起床动作过猛而导致眼前发黑，Dipper不得不靠在门框上，闭眼等感觉过去。  
　　现在仍是凌晨，外面电闪雷鸣。要是平时这个点正是Professor Pines「工作」的时候。但是现在，没有现磨咖啡来续命他可是一点都干不动。  
　　「……啊，真怀念Jennifer的咖啡。还有我家的咖啡机。」  
　　他记得家里好像还有一包新买的咖啡豆？啧，还没来得及喝呢。  
　　他觉得眼皮愈发沉重，Dipper慢慢往卧室走。但是这几步路他走的异常艰难，四肢仿佛灌了铅，他眼皮沉的好像有人……  
　　好像……有人盖住了双眼……一样？  
　　他的身形猛的摇晃。  
　　当他再度站定的时候，周身气势发生了翻天覆地的变化。Dipper、不，是Bill，他理了理领子。伸出手干扰了监控摄像头。  
　　「……饿傻了？」他看了眼自己的指甲，「居然直接这副模样跑出来。」  
　　Bill鼻翼翕动，他经验要比Alcor这个新生恶魔丰富的多。Bill立刻就确定了这股「味道」是从哪飘出来的。  
　　他打开窗。  
　　气味来自重力泉最豪华的庄园。  
　　「North……什么来的？算了不关我事。那种人多的地方可不好下手。」恶魔环抱双臂，「我得想办法让这具躯体不那么『饥饿』。」  
　　他打了个响指，日志凭空出现在他掌心。Dipper现在对这本日志的态度可谓是冷淡多了，想起男孩当年走哪拿哪的蠢样……恶魔噗嗤一笑。  
　　「Well……让我Bill Cipher看看……」  
　　书页无风自动，最后在某一页前停下。  
　　他挑眉。  
　　「变形怪？好吧好吧，勉勉强强。」  
　　翅膀撕破脊背，Bill飞出窗户，和黑夜融为一体。  
　　  
　　Dipper窝在沙发里，等《捉鬼骚动队》的重播。今天外面下小雨，湿冷湿冷的。一般这时候神秘小屋没什么生意，他索性偷来半日闲，抱着一堆零食看电视。  
　　昨晚折腾成了那副模样，今天一早起来他迫不及待地吃了三块煎蛋外加整整一块吐司，看的Mabel和Stan目瞪口呆。但是不知道为什么他还是很饿，一天零食没完没了地吃。  
　　此时此刻电视里正演到关键一段，Dipper看的聚精会神。  
　　【我的天，】Bill语气里是难以掩饰的嫌弃，【你多大了居然还在看这种片？科学驱鬼？认真的？】  
　　【关年龄什么事！再说科学驱鬼怎么了，我就问你怎么了！】  
　　Bill目瞪口呆。  
　　他怎么以前没发现这小子还有这么不讲理的一面。  
　　【不是……难不成用电视里那个傻探测仪在屋里扫一圈，就能发现鬼魂？醒醒，两个恶魔椅子上坐着呢也没听见它滴滴滴。】  
　　迷弟Dipper让苍天知道他绝不认输。  
　　【你懂什么！科，科学的事，怎么能说是扯呢！】接着便是难懂的话，什么【思念成像技术】，什么【磁场、频率变化】之类，引得Bill笑得卧槽卧槽的；意识空间充满了快活的空气。  
　　他在意识里和Bill斗嘴，现实里Mabel带着她两个闺蜜进了客厅。  
　　Dipper一抬头就对上Mabel的眼。  
　　Mabel有些尴尬。从晶球大战回来后他们的关系明显降到新低，Mabel和朋友混在一起，Dipper则把自己关在小卧室里。基本只有晚饭时间能遇上。  
　　说实话，Dipper倒没觉得有什么不对——对于死宅来说这么做再正常不过了。他把自己扔实验室一个月不和人说话都是常事。  
　　然而在Mabel看来，却是她上次在晶球大战的发言伤到了Dipper心。以至于Dipper开始躲着她。  
　　「Di……」  
　　Grenda一个泰山压顶砸向沙发，Dipper眼疾手快，抽走可乐和爆米花；剩下的零食就没有这么幸运了，它们惨死在Brenda的体重下，场面极其壮烈，一个两个死无全尸。  
　　Dipper：「……」  
　　Mabel：「……」  
　　Bill：【MONSTER。】  
　　Grenda哈哈哈哈地笑，躺在那喊「看我在蛋糕上游泳」。Dipper揉揉眉心，他告诉自己Grenda不是自己的学生，冷静你不能叫她滚出去。  
　　Mabel哭笑不得，她刚想继续，就听见电视插播了一条新闻。  
　　搞笑艺人Toby正在兼职记者……等等他好像正职才是记者；Toby记者看样子是在现场。  
　　「我现在在Northwest大宅门前，这里马上要举行一年一度的豪华宴会。虽然普通人不能进入，但也无法阻止我们在外面安营扎寨，一睹宴会风……」  
　　屏幕影像从搞笑艺人变成西部枪战，三个小姑娘愣了下，Grenda率先反应过来。  
　　「Dipper！」  
　　Dipper手持遥控器。  
　　「嗯？」  
　　「切回去！」  
　　「拒绝，」他打了个哈欠，Dipper总觉着昨夜没睡好，「这东西有什么好看的。你们能不能给我解释下为什么大家都关心这事？」  
　　「你在开玩笑吗Dipper！」Candy挥舞双手，「这可是上流宴会诶！上流宴会！会有很多英俊潇洒的小哥哥！」  
　　Dipper：「……不关心小哥哥，下一个。」  
　　Grenda说：「会有丰盛的食物！想想看，吃不完的巧克力喷泉，各种各样的披萨、还有香槟和红酒！啊我是未成年不能喝酒。」  
　　Dipper：「……」怎么听起来那么像自助餐。  
　　Dipper：「下一个。」  
　　Mabel卯足劲，誓要让自己的弟弟提起兴趣。  
　　「据说每个礼品篮里都有一只活鹌鹑！」  
　　Dipper：「……要是每个礼品篮里放一只猫我还可能会考虑考虑。」说真的，放鹌鹑？  
　　【Northwest的宴会策划是脑子被蝾螈吃了？】  
　　蝾螈终于沦为一个骂人单位，可喜可贺。  
　　【可能觉得鹌鹑小巧玲珑，易于掌控？】  
　　【……那他们还不如送蝴蝶标本。】  
　　Bill ：【……】你他妈好有道理。  
　　Dipper懒洋洋地调台。  
　　「说真的我对这东西一点兴趣没有，比起跳舞听他们扯皮我还是更喜欢窝在沙发里看电视剧。」  
　　Mabel摇头晃脑。  
　　「你一丁点兴趣都没有？小指甲盖那么大的都没有？」  
　　「没有。」行行好大学的校宴他都要去吐了。他往嘴里塞了一颗爆米花，「话说你们那么想去的话直接和Pacifica说不就得了。」  
　　房间突然陷入一阵诡异的沉默。  
　　Dipper后知后觉他可能说错了话。  
　　Candy咽了口唾沫。  
　　「那个，Dipper，我们和Pacifica的关系……不是你想的那么好。」  
　　哦，操他的。抓着爆米花的手僵住，Dipper价值连城的脑子飞速运作。他把这件事忘了，因为后来Mabel和Pacifica的关系称得上不错，经常有邮件联系，偶尔还能一起吃个饭什么的。他几乎忘了他们童年那点小矛盾。  
　　这就很尴尬了。  
　　快点快点，动动脑子Mason，把这件事糊弄过去……  
　　门突然被人敲响。  
　　Dipper如获大赦，他丢下一句「我去开门」然后风一样溜到门前。  
　　「来了来……了……」  
　　他们口中的当事人穿的和躲狗仔队一样站在门口。  
　　Dipper面无表情地看了她一眼。  
　　然后面无表情地甩上门。  
　　  
　　「Dipper？谁在敲门？」  
　　「保险。」  
　　  
　　门又一次被敲响，这次明显比上次用力的多，听起来饱含怒气。Dipper不情不愿地拉开门。  
　　Pacifica看起来非常生气。  
　　「你刚才看见我了对不对？」  
　　「没有。」Professor Pines睁眼说瞎话的技术早已炉火纯青。  
　　「……」Pacifica抽抽嘴角，「听着，我需要你的帮助。我们家，Northwest庄园闹鬼了，如果你不帮我我家就毁了。」  
　　Dipper打了个嗝。他吃的有点多。  
　　「没兴趣。」  
　　「什……」Pacifica一把摘掉自己的墨镜，Dipper觉得她还是不戴墨镜好看，「你没听明白吗！我家闹鬼，我需要你的帮助！你看见我眼底的黑眼圈了吗！我已经有好几天没睡好了！」  
　　「我没聋，听得见。」他耸耸肩，「但是这些关我什么……」  
　　一只手把Dipper拉走，Mabel对Pacifica笑了笑。笑容十分僵硬。  
　　「不好意思先打断一下你们的谈话。」  
　　  
　　「那个，Dipper，」Mabel搓手，「我们，嘿嘿嘿。」她身后的Candy和Grenda跟着嘿嘿嘿。  
　　Dipper：「……」  
　　Dipper：「你们想去参加宴会？」  
　　三个女孩点头。  
　　他叹气，出去对Pacifica说：  
　　「这事我答应了，不过我需要三张入场券作为报酬。」  
　　Pacifica恨得牙痒痒。  
　　「成交。」  
　　  
　　Mabel看起来十分开心。她和她的朋友哼着歌，一件一件布料选；还用卷发棒和发胶给自己简单做了一个发型。她还想给Dipper打扮一下，吓得二十二岁老光棍连退三步。  
　　开玩笑，他就是出卖劳动力去的。穿那么正式干嘛。  
　　Bill在意识空间里哼哼唧唧，无外乎就是对他衣着品味的评判。  
　　【得了吧，我一个理工宅男要衣品有什么用。】他从衣柜里取出马甲，【我只有拖鞋和白大褂。】  
　　连续工作了十天半个月，头发脏的都能做鸟窝了，谁还会在乎衣服白的黄的。  
　　【哈？】Bill的声音有种说不出来的嘲讽，【Pine Tree，我觉得我需要告诉你：这可不是你们学校做主办方的那种校宴。而且现在的你只是一个小屁孩，高中都没上的那种，不是斯坦福大学的教授。】  
　　Dipper穿马甲的手一顿。  
　　【你说的有道理。】  
　　他打了一个响指。  
　　运动服和马甲变成领结黑西装。  
　　【太俗了。】  
　　又响了一声。  
　　黑西装变成白色燕尾服。  
　　【……你真不愧是理工宅男。一点新意没有。】  
　　Dipper恼了。  
　　【正装不就是这几种吗？！区别只有颜色好不好！】  
　　Bill：【……】他怀疑自己找这家伙合作到底是不是正确的。被这种审美熏陶下去，半年后他很有可能指着一排巴宝莉阿玛尼迪奥说他们有什么区别吗？不都是西装。  
　　想想就可怕。  
　　恶魔想，在干掉蝾螈之前，先拯救一下自己盟友的审美吧。  
　　  
　　Dipper Pines，伟大的斯坦福大学终身教授，新生恶魔Alcor，自认为行走于世二十二年，已经吃了足够多的盐——科学的不科学的都有。但是他从来没想过，他的盟友Bill Cipher会在他面前表演一把大变活「人」。  
　　墨西哥玉米片进化成人，这跨越了物质，跨越了种族，跨越了脱氧核糖核酸，这是生物学的奇迹！  
　　达尔文看了会沉默，施莱登看了会流泪。①  
　　Bill Cipher戴好圆顶礼帽，他好整以暇地开口：  
　　「怎么，很意外？」  
　　  
　　平心而论，Bill这张脸……很帅。  
　　深眼眶，高鼻梁；他的金色卷发在脑后扎成一束低马尾，配上花里胡哨的蕾丝衬衫和绣满金线的麦尔登呢大衣，好像十八世纪的法国贵族。  
　　不过左眼的眼罩破坏了这家伙的斯文气质，反倒显得有些痞气，十足十的斯文败类像。  
　　Dipper环抱双臂。  
　　「是很意外。我没想过你这家伙还能变成人。」  
　　Bill发出一声古怪且没品的笑。  
　　「不过是一副皮相而已。」  
　　他往后面一仰，王座凭空出现，接住任性的恶魔。  
　　「我只是觉得三角的样子比较好活动，所以才保持那个模样。」手指轻点扶手，「但是现在我发现我不变成人不行了。」  
　　「……发生什么了吗？」  
　　Bill脸色发黑。  
　　「我要拯救我未来的审美。」  
　　  
　　十分钟后，Mabel她们等来了Dipper。出乎少女们意料，男孩穿的相当帅气。法式条纹衬衫、深灰色的西装马甲搭配同色系的西装裤，脚蹬尖头小皮鞋。打着深蓝色的领带，戴着成套的银领夹和袖扣。  
　　Dipper的腰很好看，马甲正好凸显他的腰线。十年前的他穿这一套可能会有些做作之感，但是对于现在的Profeesor Pines来说，这套比一般的西装要更为合适。他本质还是个成年人，这么穿毫无违和感。  
　　「……老弟你衣品不错啊。」Mabel喃喃。  
　　这当然不是Dipper选的，他没这个品味。一开始他还倔强，说参加宴会穿马甲去是对主人不尊重——这时候想起主人了——穿上后看着镜子里的自己不吱一声。  
　　【怎么样，不错吧。】恶魔在一旁洋洋得意。  
　　【确实不错。】他不情不愿地承认。恶魔在服装搭配方面的确是一把好手。  
　　【最后加上这个～】Bill挥了挥手杖，深灰色的西装外套落在Dipper臂弯。他眨眨眼睛，对Dipper说：【让他们大吃一惊吧，Pine Tree。】  
　　  
　　Dipper此时此刻坐在Pacifica的豪车里，脸冲着窗外。雨下了整夜，又多了一个白天。万物笼罩在灰蒙蒙的雨里。身后Mabel在和她的朋友吵吵闹闹，大声赞美Pacifica的车子；后者看似不屑一顾，但嘴角上扬的弧度怎么都抑制不住。  
　　她们未来会是很好的朋友。  
　　他没有看那几个女孩子，但是他就是知道她们的反应。他回想起「湮灭之日」时Bill把自己的头转了180度这事。他后来试过，Alcor也能做到。这大概就是恶魔的天赋吧，他想。  
　　帕罗奥图气候凉爽，阳光非常充足，不怎么下雨。重力泉正好相反，对俄勒冈的小镇来说，下雨是常事。Dipper突然觉得这座小镇其实已经离自己很远了——他已经习惯了帕罗奥图的阳光，习惯了每天公寓大学的两点一线，习惯了Jennifer的咖啡。他会觉得连绵不断的阴雨让人心情抑郁，会觉得速溶咖啡难以下咽，每天早上习惯性地拉开冰箱翻找酸乳酪，半分钟后想起这里不是加利福尼亚。  
　　其实这座小镇早就不适合他了。  
　　他不过是把异乡人的灵魂强行塞进一个少年的躯壳里，灵魂被挤得歪七扭八，躯壳也被撑得变形。其实从一开始就什么都不合适，从里到外，都不合适。  
　　车驶进Northwest庄园，门口挤满了想一睹上流社会风采的镇民。几个拿着照相机的人挤在最前面，闪光灯亮起的刹那，他在玻璃上看见了自己冷漠的脸。  
　　  
　　Pacifica的父亲如Dipper想的那样，衣冠楚楚，抹了不知道几层发蜡，厚的能反光。左手中指戴着金戒，穿着深色格子西装，浓浓的老式贵族派头。  
　　他扯扯嘴角。  
　　可拉倒吧，美国建国不到三百年，哪来的老式贵族。  
　　他一见Dipper就夸张地张开双手。  
　　「啊，这不是风云人物嘛，我在报纸上见过你勇斗恶灵的身姿。」Dipper想了好久他抓过的哪只恶灵上了报纸，最后因为年代过于久远放弃，Northwest先生继续说：「希望你能在客人来之前帮我们解决这个小问题。当然，饮食酒水请随意。」  
　　「我尽力而为。」他回答的不卑不亢。  
　　  
　　Northwest先生用挑剔的目光打量这个年轻人。他还不能被称为「年轻人」，充其量也就是一个青少年，连青少年都算不上。  
　　但是他的一举一动却并不符合这个年纪。Northwest先生并不蠢，他承认他看不起那些丑陋、低俗的平民，却也知道这个年纪的平民孩子应该在哪里疯玩疯闹。他们家Pacifica这种实属少数。  
　　他看见Dipper Pines轻车熟路地从侍者手里拿起一杯香槟。男孩真的很熟练，手指都没有碰到杯碗。Dipper应该是渴了，在喝完香槟后又顺手将杯子放到经过的侍者的托盘里。动作行云流水，Norhwest先生这种老派人士都挑不出什么毛病。  
　　「他真的是第一次参加宴会？」Northwest先生问他的女儿。  
　　「……据我所知，是的。」她指了指在玩巧克力塔的Mabel，后者把巧克力酱搞的到处都是。  
　　这就很有意思了，Northwest先生想。不过他并没有放在心上，Northwest夫人发现菜单有些不协调，正喊他过去，他转眼便把这事抛诸脑后。  
　　他并没有发现一个未成年喝香槟有什么不对。  
　　  
　　表面功夫Northwest一家向来做的很棒，他们慷慨的等他吃的差不多了才带他去出事的屋子——Dipper没和他们客气，好一顿胡吃海塞。特别是那些甜点，他真是爱死甜点了。这些甜点让他忍不住怀念大学食堂。说真的，斯坦福的食堂是真不错。作为一个生活自理能力低下的死宅，他基本上全年都靠食堂。感谢校长。  
　　Pacifica带他穿过庄园古老的长廊，这个小姑娘很以她的家族历史为荣——这和未来的Pacifica可不一样，未来的Pacifica Northwest登报公然宣称她的公司和Northwest家族没关系，她的Northwest只是姓氏，和家族荣誉无关。  
　　……这里面的水可真深。  
　　「到了。」她说，然后为Dipper推开门。  
　　房间里堆满了标本，房间主色调也是暗色，感觉阴森森的。  
　　「……看上去就像是那种会闹鬼的房间。」他忍不住吐槽。  
　　「怎么样，能解决吗？」Pacifica问。  
　　Dipper把外套放在椅背上，正装不太适合活动。他上前几步，边打量屋子边说：「我说不能你们家会放过我吗？」  
　　Pacifica发出她那标志性的嘲笑声。  
　　「当然不会。」  
　　【人类在某些方面的迷之自豪感真是让我作呕。】Bill说，他正在倒红酒。  
　　【特别是明知道自己家的历史是假的之后。你这瓶酒怎么回事，我没喝过这个牌子。】  
　　【你说这个？】恶魔摇了摇酒瓶，【这是从我记忆里抽出来的，我专门给酒在记忆宫殿里开了一个分区。今天心情好，庆祝一下。】  
　　Dipper没去问Bill在庆祝什么，他并不想知道。他和恶魔的关系……没那么好。  
　　Pacifica看见男孩双手插兜，连盐罐都没带。②袖子往上挽了几寸，闲庭信步，悠闲的跟个游客一样。  
　　Dipper确实没怎么紧张，不过这个房间给人不祥之感却是真的。他背对Pacifica，金色浮上双目。  
　　【Bill。】  
　　恶魔看见的内容和Pacifica可不一样。他从女孩有些忐忑却并不惊慌的反应就能看出，她并没有看见这些东西。  
　　「……Dipper Pines？」  
　　他抬起头，漆黑的亡灵在无声哀嚎，面目扭曲如名画《呐喊》，密密麻麻，堆积如山。  
　　Bill吹了声口哨。  
　　【……这还真是出乎意料啊。】  
　　  
　　不是所有的亡灵都能显现实体。一般来说，只有执念过重才可以。虽然这些幽灵模样很扭曲，但并不难看出动物的外形。  
　　也就是说，这些家伙是标本的灵魂。因为某些原因变成怨灵在这里徘徊不去。一只鹿形幽灵穿过Pacifica，女孩只是哆嗦下说怎么那么冷。  
　　Dipper收回目光，在房间里走来走去。亡灵根本不敢靠近，只能躲在一边发出咆哮。  
　　「闭嘴。」  
　　Pacifica看见男孩打了个响指，角落里突然燃起蓝色火焰，她看不见幽灵，但是她依然听见了尖叫声。  
　　 声音尖锐的她不得不捂住耳朵。  
　　「我知道你有很多想问的，但是麻烦你把嘴闭上。」Dipper背对Pacifica，他的眼白已经被黑色覆盖，「我不会回答你的。」  
　　他不再管Pacifica。这屋子幽灵太多了，他能感觉到有一股非常强大、甚至远胜于动物幽灵的力量。  
　　冷静，冷静Dipper，放松。  
　　他深吸气，又慢慢吐出去。  
　　他感受着空气中力量的流动，幽灵在周身游走，带起阵阵风；他追逐着那些细如发丝的力量，像玩纸上迷宫一样，顺着它们，向上走。他感受到他追逐的力量越来越强、越来越强，几乎是整个房间幽灵力量的一半……  
　　Dipper猛睁开眼。  
　　然后他向前跨出一步，右手虚握，以拔刀之势，对着眼前的画作劈下！他手中本是空的，但是随着动作的由徐转疾，空无一物的掌心也开始出现武器。那不是一般的武器，是蓝色火焰凝成的刀剑。最开始是刀柄，然后是刀身，在劈下的刹那，刀尖显现！  
　　Pacifica觉得她好像在看什么特效大片。她十几年的人生观碎的渣都不剩，科学已死。  
　　不愧是火焰凝聚的刀剑，油画被撕裂的瞬间火焰也往周围蔓延。但是千钧一发之际幽灵从油画中逃脱，避开这致命一击。  
　　Pacifica尖叫，画框的木屑抖落在她肩膀。  
　　Dipper咋舌，他无奈地给少女丢了一个防护结界。被强化过的听觉突然捉住空气中不协调的一缕风声，Dipper猛地向后退一步，斧头擦着他的指尖劈落！再近一点，他的指头就和手掌分离！  
　　【Bill！】  
　　黑色从眼里褪去，金色却依旧留存。Bill Cipher的经验明显比Alcor要丰富的多，他后撤稳住身形，同时打了个响指，无数火焰凭空出现；接着恶魔一挥手，火焰如雨，从天坠落！  
　　Pacifica坐在结界里瑟瑟发抖。  
　　「哇哦哇哦，」Bill歪头，他摊开手，拐杖出现在他掌心；魔鬼慢慢走向烟尘，那其中站着一个身影，「这还真是……让我吃惊。」  
　　幽灵虽然狼狈，胸口被炸了一个大洞，骨头碎片随着动作叮叮当当掉落。  
　　但是他没有死。  
　　Bill注意到这个幽灵的胡子和头发都是由火焰构成；他往壁炉里瞟了一眼，这个壁炉正好在画像正下方——很明显是壁炉火焰提供的能量。  
　　Bill刚才一击并没有用全力，不然整个房子都会被火焰掀飞。  
　　幽灵呼哧呼哧喘着粗气——这真是奇怪，他明明已经死了，却还是能做出活人的举动。Bill笑了笑。  
　　这就是人类的本能，哪怕死了，哪怕变成亡魂，也依然留有这些恶心且没用的本能。  
　　无能。  
　　「……我是一百五十年前被Northwest家族欺骗的伐木工人，」幽灵说，「他们当初向我们许下会将庄园面向所有镇民开放的诺言，为此我和我的兄弟们以时间和健康为代价，用最快的时间建成庄园。但是庄园完成之时，Northwest却封闭了庄园大门，拒绝让我们入园！」  
　　「天降暴雨，泥石流爆发，我就是在泥石流里被斧头砍中的！」幽灵提高声调，房间里的摆设随着声音震颤，他指着头顶的斧子，「这难道不应该让Northwest家族付出代价吗？！」  
　　Bill和Dipper双双「嗤」了一声。  
　　Dipper说：「我对你的遭遇表示同情。」  
　　Bill举起拐棍，他总是器不离身，看起来优雅又装逼。  
　　Bill说：「但是收人钱财，替人消灾。」  
　　Dipper为拐杖添上火焰。  
　　「要知道，我是个有良心的商人。」  
　　Bill弯起眼睛，他一把将火焰甩出去！  
　　  
　　Pacifica躲在结界里，她看的清楚，「Dipper」确确实实是将火焰扔到了幽灵的身上，幽灵也的确发出了尖叫，但是……  
　　但是Pacifica看见火焰并没有灼伤幽灵，幽灵最初还有发出尖叫，他的衣服在被火焰燃烧；但是很快，幽灵的尖叫声越来越弱。她看见幽灵的肌肉逐渐剥落，露出骨架，上面缠绕着火焰；幽灵火焰胡子颜色逐渐转深，从最开始的淡蓝色，逐渐变成「Dipper」手中的青蓝色。  
　　「D, Dipper！」  
　　幽灵显然也发现了自己的变化，他狂笑不止，举起燃烧着烈火的斧子，那火斧骤然变大，朝恶魔砍去！  
　　  
　　「咳，咳咳……」  
　　结界能挡住四溅纷飞的家具碎屑，但是挡不住烟尘。女孩被呛得不停咳嗽，她勉勉强强从地上爬起来，待烟尘微微散去，可见度高一点时，她看见了那仿佛被十万只野牛践踏过的屋子。  
　　Pacifica有些晕，她觉得自己应该是被什么打到了头还没醒。这房子被毁成这样，父母绝对会杀了她的！她到现在都还能回想起幽灵那一斧头的威力，地动山摇……  
　　等等？地动山摇？那Dipper呢？  
　　「Dipper？」Pacifica顾不上被铁钉勾住的裙子，她使劲一拽，裙摆变得破破烂烂，「Dipper Pines？你听见了吗？PINES！」  
　　她翻开那些木头堆，又趴下看了看沙发底下。都没有找到Dipper的影子。女孩惊慌失措，她虽然一贯不爽Pines姐弟，觉得她们又土又吵，但是……但是她从来没想过让他们死。  
　　死。  
　　Pacifica突然想起刚刚Dipper把那个透明球丢过来的样子。她不傻，知道Dipper同样看不顺眼她，她也知道要不是Mabel想来，男孩绝对不会帮她。男孩明明可以在战斗中不管她的，却还是因为她的尖叫给了她一个保护罩……以致于差点被幽灵砍伤。  
　　女孩颓然跪坐在地，象牙般的小腿布满伤痕，一条又一条血淋淋的口子。看起来狰狞又恶心。金发打了结，脸上全是土，脏兮兮灰扑扑，像个McGucket。  
　　她一直娇生惯养，什么时候这么狼狈过。  
　　可是她没有想那些香喷喷的帕子，也没有想父母看到这些会怎样。她跪在地上，眼泪一滴滴往下掉，双颊的尘土被泪水冲开，留下两道泥泞的痕迹。  
　　对不起，她想，对不起Dipper Pines。  
　　Pacifica想，这些都是她的错。她知道的，她其实有办法解决幽灵。祖先留下的羊皮卷说的很清楚了不是？只要打开大门放镇民进来，幽灵就会主动离去。  
　　可她并没有。  
　　是她向她愚蠢的父母进言，找来了Dipper Pines。  
　　如果她没有说这些，如果她有反抗父母，如果她能有些勇气，敢直面伐木工的诅咒，去打开那个该死的大门放镇民进来！Dipper，Dipper会不会……就不会，被她害死了……  
　　是的，是的，她用双手捂住脸，死咬着牙不哭出一点声音。  
　　没错，Pacifica Northwest，是你害死了Dipper Pines。  
　　你是一名杀人凶手。  
　　  
　　她不知道她哭了多久，等Pacifica反应过来的时候，她已经呆呆地在冰凉的地板上坐了好久。  
　　然后她慢慢地，慢慢地，从地上爬起来；因为跪了太久腿有些麻，她一个没站稳又摔倒，大捧灰尘四散开。远处摇摇欲坠的画框再也承受不住，「砰」地一声掉下去，四分五裂。然而Pacifica就像木偶一样，仿佛摔倒的人不是她。她只是又一次爬了起来——姿势很是难看，像野狗一样四肢用力，撑起自己的身体——然后她一瘸一拐地走出了这间屋子。  
　　走到门口的时候她想起了什么，将手放在门把上，回过头，怕吵醒了谁一样，声音轻柔，像流水抚过鱼背，又如拂过丁香的晚风。  
　　「晚安，Dipper。」  
　　她再也没有回头。  
　　  
　　Pacifica走了不久，墙角的石堆突然传出窸窸窣窣的声音，声音越来越大。一只手猛地砸破砖石，男孩从里面钻出来。  
　　他的背后传来撕裂声，没有经过伪装的蝠翼遮天蔽日，身上的石块尽数抖落。男孩抬起头——  
　　露出恶魔的眼睛。  
　　  
　　老实说，Bill完全没想到那个该死的幽灵会有火焰抗性——好吧好吧，他早该想到的，看见那火焰做的胡子的第一时间就该想到。Bill太傲慢了，完全没把这家伙放在眼里；他模模糊糊觉得哪里有不对，可是没有放在心上，习惯性地用火焰打过去……  
　　结果翻了船。  
　　Bill Cipher确实很厉害，他自认所有宇宙里除了蝾螈没人是他的对手。如果他用点别的方法去揍那个幽灵，对方妥妥不是他的对手。  
　　他蠢就蠢在用火。  
　　现在Bill躺在意识空间白花花的地上，怄得想死。幽灵吸收了蓝色火焰只会变得更强，没人比恶魔清楚那个火焰究竟有多强，他可是曾经一个响指烧光时空军队的恶魔……  
　　想想更来气。  
　　现在是Dipper在操纵身体，这小子还是太年轻，反射性就想操纵身体。Bill才不跟他抢，虽然他不是抢不过那小子，但是因为这种事又伤到灵魂他和Dipper都得疯——才刚好没几天呢。  
　　Bill觉得自己冷静下来了，他觉得他得扳回一城。不然这事传出去太丢人，堂堂恶魔被幽灵打爆什么的。　　  
　 【喂，Pine Tree？】  
　　没人回答。  
　　恶魔挑眉，他这张脸的确好看，粗鲁的动作由他做来都难以让人生厌。  
　　【咱们换一换，】他躺在地上喊，反正这地方就他们两个，【我得把场子找回来。】  
　　依旧没有人回答。  
　　Bill慢慢收起嬉皮笑脸，他站起来，推开意识空间大门。  
　　眼前和往日大为不同。Professor Pines那强迫症患者风格的思维宫殿不复窗明几净，像电闸跳了似的，灰暗不堪；其他房间大门紧闭，甚至落了锁，无数黑色的洪流奔腾而过。Bill面无表情，他伸出手，任凭黑色从指尖溜过。  
　　波涛比Bill想的汹涌的多，他甚至被冲了一个踉跄。但是他并没有不悦，反而扯出一个笑容。  
　　……收回前面的话，他长得好看也没用，神经病就是神经病，笑容很扭曲。  
　　他收回手，上面还沾染着黑色的不明液体。Bill舔了舔手指，像喝到什么珍贵的红酒一样陶醉不已。  
　　这并不是红酒那么好喝的东西。  
　　舌尖接触到液体的刹那，一种熟悉的感觉从舌头直传胃袋。金色恶魔的眼白黑了一瞬又在眨眼变回原样。Bill和Alcor的眼睛不同，他的巩膜至始至终是白色，他们像的只有金色的兽瞳。  
　　Bill将手指舔的干干净净，修长的手指上全是透明的口涎。恶魔浑不在意，他大手一挥，三角钢琴凭空出现。他朝钢琴走去，每走一步身上的衣物都会发生变化。当他在钢琴前站定时，麦尔登呢大衣已经变成燕尾服。  
　　意识空间的大门虽然敞开，但黑水没有一点溅到屋内。  
　　Bill朝无人的观众区鞠躬。  
　　「嗯哼——」他清清嗓子，「下面，有请全宇宙最伟大的钢琴家Bill Cipher为大家演奏一曲！」  
　　他在钢琴面前坐定。  
　　「这首曲子的名字是——」手指用力，琴键发出悲鸣，「『饥饿』。」  
　　  
　　名叫弗洛伊德的人类，将人格分为三个部分：超我、自我、本我。本我是本能，是人们灵魂最深处的欲望；超我是道德，是枷锁。自我则是调节二者的平衡。  
　　对于人类来说，三者缺一不可。  
　　对于恶魔来说，或许也存在「超我」和「自我」，但是这些东西在「本能」面前不值一提。  
　　为什么要限制自己呢？放纵不好吗？连本能都没办法满足，为什么还要谈精神满足呢？  
　　恶魔嗤笑，恶魔蔑视。  
　　恶魔不需要那些。  
　　有的时候，Bill想，恶魔更接近动物。对于这世上所有的生物来说，进食是最大的本能。只有进食才能提供他们生存需要的能量。动物想吃就吃，只有人类讲究一日三餐营养饮食。  
　　那样恶魔是填不饱肚子的。  
　　  
　　黑水奔腾不息，Bill Cipher沉醉在音乐里。他十指纷飞，歌曲听起来居然磅礴有力。  
　　  
　　人类的食物没有办法满足恶魔，能量太少了。时间一久恶魔就会被这种原始冲动支配。  
　　他们会感到饥饿。  
　　年轻的恶魔想要进食，想要味道鲜美的食物，最好是有魔力的那种。一只可不够。那不是肉体上的饥饿，那是灵魂深处的饥饿，靠一般的进食根本没法满足。  
　　对于新生的恶魔来说，尝过充满魔力的血肉，却又不满足他们……  
　　  
　　Bill摇头晃脑，琴键被他砸的咣咣响。  
　　  
　　他们将会被本能支配。  
　　  
　　末了他一砸琴盖，对着咆哮的黑水放声大笑。他已经很久没有笑的这么疯狂肆意，仿佛要把所有的不甘倾泻而尽。  
　　黑水越升越高，已经越过门框。  
　　「哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——我伟大的Pines教授，当你知道你那属于人类的舌头品尝过怪物的血肉后，你是否还能保持如今的理智？」  
　　「我迫不及待地想要看到你丑陋的样子了。」  
　　  
　　你是谁？  
　　你是Pacifica Northwest，尊贵的Northwest家族的继承人。你是这个小镇创始人的后代，你的血脉古老而高贵。  
　　Pacifica轻蔑一笑，她提着裙子，跨过地上破烂不堪的大理石像。她记得这是什么贝尔尼尼③的雕塑？她母亲最喜欢的。管他呢。  
　　什么古老的血脉，什么小镇创始人的后代。Dipper Pines把铁一样的证据甩到她脸上——她的祖先只是一个命好的白痴而已。  
　　她的父母知道后什么反应？哦，对了，他们装作不知道，依旧以高贵的血脉自居。  
　　怎么她以前没觉得父母那么愚蠢，她甚至和他们继续做那些蠢事。  
　　制止这个伐木工只需要打开大门放镇民进来就可以。她的祖先将这件事写在了羊皮纸上，告诉自己后人一百五十年后伐木工将要复仇。他们早就知道是谁做的了，也知道解决办法。可他们不想放弃「贵族的荣誉」，所以她提出找Dipper解决这件事。  
　　Dipper确实很厉害，她从没想过那个书呆子能这么帅气。她觉得他穿着衬衫挥舞火焰的模样简直就像传奇里走出来的魔法师。  
　　真帅，不是吗？  
　　哪个女孩子没做过魔法的梦呢。  
　　可屠龙的永远不是魔法师，屠龙的是血厚防高的骑士。那个传说里永远的主角，穿着一身坚硬厚重的盔甲傻乎乎地举着重剑。  
　　梦该醒了。  
　　Pacifica步履变得轻快，她甚至开始哼着歌，边哼歌边走。她哼的不是母亲要她练习的那些钢琴曲，而是被「高贵的父母」嗤之以鼻的流行歌曲。  
　　这首歌叫什么来的？God is a Girl？  
　　她站在礼堂大门前，门开了条缝，上半部分还被砍了一道，光照进来，落在她身上的正正好好是一个十字架。  
　　Pacifica有些恍惚。  
　　然后她低下头，笑了笑。她拉开厚重的木门，刹那光芒万丈。风卷起装饰用的花瓣，它们吹过她的面庞。那一瞬间她听见天使在她耳侧歌唱。  
　　  
　　他现在什么也不知道。他是谁？他来自什么地方？他要去哪？这些他通通不知道。  
　　他只是觉得很饿，非常饿。他感觉到自己张大了嘴，口水不停顺着獠牙流淌。他闻到了很特殊的气味，这味道说不上好闻，但是对他有莫大的吸引力。像奶酪之于老鼠，腐肉之于鬣狗。  
　　他想狠狠扑到那个东西上面去，用尖锐的指甲撕裂它，用锋利的牙齿啃咬它。  
　　好饿。  
　　有的时候他会撞到墙壁或者别的什么东西，突如其来的疼痛会让他有那么一瞬觉得自己这副模样不对……但是他感觉到有一双手覆在他双眼，有个人在他耳边低语：  
　　【放弃思考吧。】  
　　【遵从本能有什么错吗？】  
　　他慢慢在那个人的怀里放松。  
　　是啊，遵从本能有什么错吗。  
　　他只是……很饿，他只是想吃东西。这有什么错吗？  
　　近了。  
　　他抽抽鼻子。他闻到了食物散发出来的浓郁味道，那味道的确不是很好闻。但是……  
　　好想吃。好想吃好想吃好想吃好想吃好想吃好想吃好想吃好想吃好想吃好想吃好想吃好想吃。  
　　他试着推动木门。  
　　推不开。  
　　他低吼出声，食物就在门后，饥饿让他无比狂暴。恶魔将双手放在门上，火焰从掌心开始出现，逐渐蔓延至整扇门。六厘米厚的木门眨眼间就被他烧成灰烬。  
　　  
　　「我不是已经照你说的做了吗！你为什么还是不把他们恢复原样！」  
　　Pacifica站在大门前，她抹去眼泪，对幽灵咆哮。  
　　  
　　时间倒回十五分钟前。  
　　Pacifica进来就看见这满屋子的木雕，还有站在楼梯中间的幽灵。幽灵模样已经和最初大不相同，吸收了恶魔火焰的他变得十分巨大，手臂有成年人那么粗。他刚从壁炉里出来的时候还是半透明的模样，现在却已经拥有了实体。幽灵空洞洞的眼眶里燃烧着恶魔之火。  
　　她匆匆看了一眼——与会人员基本上都变成了木雕。什么运动员、欧洲贵族、小镇镇长之类。木雕边缘还伸展着枝叶，像活的一样。  
　　活的、一样。  
　　她的脚步在某个木雕前停了一瞬，Mabel Pines努力伸着手，女孩应该是想要求救，但是依然没能逃脱伐木工的诅咒。  
　　Pacifica眼睫低垂。  
　　「抱歉。」  
　　她咬着牙从Mabel身边走过；Pacifica步伐越来越快，越来越快，她小跑起来，高跟鞋不知道被踢到了哪。她奔向大门，手伸向操作杆！  
　　「Pacifica！」  
　　她愣了愣，差点摔倒。回头看见父母躲在地板下面。Northwest先生被气疯了。  
　　「你在做什么！你你你，难道要放那些贫民进来污染我们高贵的Northwest庄园吗！」  
　　「高贵？」Pacifica好像听到什么天大的笑话，「你在说什么？这个庄园是骗来的，贵族头衔是捡来的，父亲，我们家族哪里高贵了。」  
　　她说的轻描淡写，可听在Northwest先生耳里却如同惊雷。他又惊又怒，铃铛摇的震天响。  
　　「Pacifica Elise Northwest！你这是和父亲说话的态度么！我现在命令你，把门关上！」  
　　啊，又来了。  
　　这个铃铛是她五岁的时候，父母送给她的「礼物」。他们用这个铃铛训练她如何当一个合格的贵族，铃声一响说明父母对她的举动不满意，她听到铃声就应该乖乖闭嘴行礼。  
　　Pacifica低低笑了。  
　　「……像训狗一样。」  
　　Northwest夫人惊愕地用手捂住嘴。  
　　「Pacifica，你，你怎么能说出这么粗鲁的话！」  
　　「我有说错什么吗？」她微微偏过头，缕缕金发黏在脸边。铃铛还在响，她却觉得随便了。明明以前一听到铃声就不自禁地立正。现在想想当时真的蠢。  
　　Pacifica一把拉下操纵杆！  
　　狂雷怒吼，闪电撕裂深沉的夜幕。风裹挟着暴雨，气势汹汹，带着他的千军万马击打一家之主。Northwest先生被吹的迷了眼，铃铛从指尖跌落。  
　　它发出最后一声脆响。  
　　「我们的家族早就身败名裂了。」  
　　Pacifica站在风和雨里，发丝狂舞、裙摆猎猎，可她不动如山。她不再理会躲在下面瑟瑟发抖的父母。  
　　「幽灵！我按照诅咒上说的做了，现在是你兑现诺言的时候了！」  
　　幽灵点头。  
　　「不错，不错，你确实和你的祖先不一样。但是……」幽灵狞笑，在Pacifica惊恐的目光里，那些被风吹灭的蜡烛再次燃烧，「谁告诉你我会解除诅咒的！」  
　　「你……」  
　　她能听见外面吵吵嚷嚷，镇民正在涌进庄园，很快就会进入建筑。Pacifica再怎么冷静也只是十来岁的小姑娘，那些被她强按下的负面情绪终于冲垮堤坝，喉咙好像被什么拽住，心尖都酸酸涩涩；她红着眼，声音嘶哑，。  
　　她狠狠抹了一把泪。  
　　「我不是已经照你说的做了吗！你为什么还是不把他们恢复原样！」  
　　「你当这就是结束？愚蠢！你忘记你的祖先是怎么骗我的吗？」幽灵冷笑，「我现在反过来骗你，你能把我怎么样？」  
　　她能怎么样？Pacifica呆愣愣地想。是啊，她能怎么样？她又不像Dipper，知道那么多超自然的知识。如果Dipper还在，他一定会有办法的吧。  
　　可她不是Dipper，她没有法子。  
　　外面的喧闹声更近了。  
　　完了，Pacifica Northwest，一切都完了。她抱紧双臂，只有这样她才能稍稍缓解心底蔓延开来的冷意。你害死了整个镇子的人，幽灵会把所有人变成木雕的。  
　　你怎么就这么愚蠢呢Pacifica？这家伙明显就是来复仇的。你……难道能指望一个因为谎言而死的家伙去遵守诺言吗？  
　　不能。  
　　已经完了，她想，幽灵还在笑，似乎很享受她的绝望。  
　　完了，都结束了。  
　　下一秒她听见幽灵的笑声戛然而止，紧接着巨大的生物被狠狠揍飞。幽灵横穿半个大厅，下半部分狠狠陷进墙壁。  
　　她呆呆地看着门口，有些手忙脚乱。Pacifica连忙把大厅的门关上，不让那些镇民加入这场超自然战斗。  
　　「D, Dipper？！」  
　　男孩站在门口，金色的眼里满是杀意。  
　　  
　　Dipper清醒了吗？没有。他依然很饿，本能在他大脑深处叫嚣，呼喊着能量不足。  
　　但他又不是瞎了。  
　　他看见Pacifica在哭，她那么绝望，好像整个世界都不要她了，风一吹就会垮掉似的。眼泪和鼻涕糊了满脸，她却只是呆呆凝视地面，眼底灰蒙蒙一片。  
　　他如遭雷击。  
　　太像了。Dipper想，理智短暂回笼，獠牙刺破下唇，满嘴咸涩的血腥味。  
　　Pacifica和那个时候的他太像了。所见都没有颜色，所听都没有波动，他的世界在那一刻静止——至此再没有转动。  
　　他的怒火在看见Mabel木雕的时候达到顶峰。  
　　他已经不需要理智了。饥饿的本能被愤怒的本能压下，Alcor想都没想拍飞墙上一截装饰用的石柱。半吨重的石块直接砸向幽灵，若是以前，这种物理攻击还真不一定对半透明的身体有用。可是现在幽灵拥有了更强的力量，也拥有了实体，石块自然不会无视物理法则。  
　　幽灵直接被砸到对面墙里。  
　　Alcor的速度前所未有的快。Pacifica根本看不清他是怎么移动的，在她眼中，「Dipper」就像使用了瞬间移动，一下就从门口跳到了对面。她眨眨眼睛，咬牙从地上爬起来，跑向窗户旁边，拉好一张又一张窗帘。  
　　Pacifica不知道什么时候崴到了脚，脚踝肿的老高，走路一瘸一拐。  
　　忽然脚腕让人握住，她痛了一个激灵；回头看见Northwest先生趴在地上，死死抓着她。  
　　「……父亲？」  
　　「Pacifica你还在外面做什么？赶快进来！」她竟然从Northwest先生的语气里听出几分恨铁不成钢的味道，「让他们两个怪物打去！到时候我们把失误都丢在他们上，这样我们Northwest家族还是清清白白。你快进来！」  
　　她注视Northwest先生良久。  
　　然后摇摇头，拒绝。  
　　「PACIFICA！」  
　　她态度异常坚决，Northwest先生再不松手估计Pacifica的脚腕绝对会脱臼。男人吓得松了手。  
　　「抱歉，父亲，我做不到。」  
　　Northwest先生还想说什么，突然一个烟灰缸从战斗中心甩了出来正中他后脑。Northwest先生立刻晕了过去，夫人大惊失色，她连忙把自己的丈夫拉回地窖，顺便带上门板，躲在里面瑟瑟发抖。  
　　Pacifica回过头，她步履蹒跚，努力拉上所有窗帘，不让屋内的场景暴露一丝一毫。  
　　这是她能为Dipper做的全部了。  
　　  
　　Alcor狠狠撕裂幽灵的肌肉，像只野兽一样，用利爪。但是幽灵的自愈太快了，很快Alcor就被幽灵拍在地上。他试着挣扎，但是完全不行，无法挣脱。  
　　不行，他不能输。他得……他得……他得做什么来的？  
　　幽灵将男孩按在手心。他的声音洪亮如钟：  
　　「既然刚刚没有弄死你，那我只好再送你走一趟了。」  
　　Bill穿过黑水——「饥饿」已经被控制住了，作为本能的投射它自然而然也就不会那么狂暴。Bill总是知道应该去哪找他的小朋友，他怎么来说也算得上是一个「长辈」不是？  
　　…….毕竟这世上的恶魔，只剩下两个了。  
　　他在黑水中心看见了Dipper。年轻的教授躺在那，他闭着眼。白大褂被黑水浸透了，湿乎乎的黏在他身上。Bill将年轻人冰冷的灵魂抱在怀里——他的灵魂也很冷，完全没有人类暖乎乎的温度。他捂住Dipper的眼睛，嘴唇贴着Dipper的耳朵，他们的身体紧紧贴在一起，像两条抵死缠绵的蛇，看起来那么亲密。  
　　恶魔在青年耳侧低语：  
　　【去撕咬吧。】  
　　【用你的利爪，用你的獠牙。】  
　　【这个世界本就弱肉强食。你这么做有什么错呢？】  
　　【遵从你的本心。】  
　　【遵从你的本意。】  
　　【去吧，ALCOR。】  
　　年轻人骤然睁开眼——金色在里面流转。  
　　  
　　变故发生在电光火石间。  
　　幽灵呆呆地看着自己胳膊。他的胳膊被齐根砍断。幽灵愣了几秒才反应过来，但是太迟了，他转头的时候Alcor已经绕道至他的背后。幽灵身躯过于庞大，灵活性大打折扣。他只来得及看见Alcor挥下手，银光从天而降……  
　　然后他感觉到皮肉被割开，几秒后剧痛传遍身体每个角落——他的脊椎被一份为二，就像被割开的牛脊背一样向两边倒趴。  
　　这也是实体的弊端。  
　　伐木工挣扎着从地上爬起来，他的吼叫犹如牛群过境，他看起来还能继续……  
　　他僵住了。  
　　Alcor踩在他背上，整只手臂没入他的后背——那里正面是心脏的位置。然后恶魔用力，他从幽灵胸口拽出一个血淋淋的肉块，血肉随着他的动作四溅。Pacifica躲在墙角一株宽叶盆栽下面「避雨」，她瑟瑟发抖。  
　　Alcor的眼白漆黑如夜，他抽抽鼻子，似乎再也忍不住了一口吞掉。他大口吞咽着血和肉，血丝溢满每一丝齿缝。  
　　Pacifica忙着躲雨，没空看这边。  
　　本能的满足唤醒恶魔沉睡已久的意识， 当他睁开属于人类眼睛的时候，他看着自己双手上的血目瞪口呆。失去理智期间的记忆也逐渐恢复。还没等他问什么，就见地上的「尸体」在慢慢消失。不止尸体，连血和肉都是。他注意到他手上的血迹也在逐渐消退。  
　　幽灵消失了，诅咒也该解开了。  
　　Pacifica拖着受伤的腿。  
　　「那边走廊左侧有个隐藏起来的房间，在装饰地毯后面。」少女语速飞快，她推了Dipper一把，「快点收拾一下自己。放心，我什么都不会说的。」  
　　男孩深深看了她一眼，离开了大厅。  
　　Pacifica深呼吸，她拉开了礼堂大门。  
　　「欢迎来到Northwest庄园。」  
　　  
　　雨终于停了。  
　　  
　　他们走的时候远方蒙蒙亮，太阳正在升起。Mabel和她的伙伴们在前面叽叽喳喳，她们赞扬Pacifica的大方。Stan跟着他们一起走，他时不时偏过头倾听女孩子们讲话。  
　　他是专程来接他们的，Northwest家的宴会居然真的举办了一整夜。  
　　Dipper走在最后，他听见女孩们在讨论Pacifica，说她并不像她们想的那么蛮横刻薄。说她其实蛮可爱的，还会帮Grenda出主意如何与Marius男爵调情——没错，兜兜转转一圈，Grenda还是和Marius看对了眼。  
　　对他来说，这大概是唯一一个好消息了。  
　　他停下脚步，回头看了一眼。Pacifica正站在二楼窗前。她愣了下，笑着摆摆手。  
　　他想起宴会中途他们避开其他人进行的一番私密谈话。  
　　「我欠你一个人情。说吧，你有什么要求？」Pacifica说，她换了件水绿色裙子，妆也重新补过，腿上虽然裹了绷带，可看起来居然比之前还有精神。她隐隐有了几分Professor Pines印象中那个Pacifica的影子。  
　　Dipper也不和她客气。他确实有件事需要利用到Northwest家族人脉。  
　　「镇子上来了一些特殊调查员，他们来自华盛顿，你明白我的意思吧。」  
　　女孩挑眉。  
　　「你希望我帮你找到并监视他们？完全可以。」  
　　  
　　她确实是个好女孩。Dipper想，他回以微笑。如果放在过去，他们很可能会成为朋友。只是……  
　　他转身，所有表情尽数收敛。  
　　不会有那个机会了。  
　　【Bill，昨晚你做了什么？】Professor Pines听起来漫不经心。  
　　Bill Cipher在把玩一个二十四阶魔方。他的回答也颇为随意。  
　　【没做什么。】  
　　【我早上刷牙的时候觉得嘴巴里黏黏糊糊，还有点腥。】  
　　【哇哦，你昨晚没刷干净吗？】  
　　【昨晚吃的蔬菜沙拉。】  
　　【……】金色恶魔把魔方丢到一边，【没什么。】  
　　【吃了一个变形怪而已。】  
　　  
　　他闭上眼。朝阳打在他脸上，半边面容被阴影掩埋；五官显得尤为立体，成熟的不像话。清晨的阳光往往明亮却不温暖，它给Professor Pines的面容镀上一层刺眼的金。他就那么闭着眼睛，在冰冷的光里，在深邃的黑暗里。  
　　他想：我已身在地狱。  
　　  
　　TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①达尔文：不解释了都认识。 施莱登：细胞学说创始人之一，另一个是施旺  
> ②：盐据说有驱鬼作用。指路SPN剧组  
> ③：贝尔尼尼：著名巴洛克艺术家，雕塑在艺术史上占有重要地位。代表作品《阿波罗与达芙妮》


	7. Chapter 7

　　蓝天，白云，青青草地。天气正好，忌闭关，宜出游。  
　　……可拉倒吧。Dipper躺在地上，他在看某本掉页的学术期刊，身边Tambry把屏幕按的啪啪响。  
　　他宁愿回去和Bill一起玩二十四阶魔方。  
　　【这叫什么？年轻人的活力？】Bill在椅子上葛优瘫，【叽叽歪歪吵死了。】  
　　他翻过去一页。  
　　【你不是很喜欢开派对么？】打开时空壁垒第一件事居然是带着小伙伴一起嗨，想想Dipper就觉得智熄。  
　　【Bill Cipher大人搞的那叫有品味有格调的宴会，红酒钢琴飞行棋缺一不可。上次Northwest家族的就不错，没有飞行棋但是有惨叫。这个比十盘飞行棋都有意思。】  
　　男孩翻了个白眼。  
　　  
　　有时候Dipper会觉得他太早就丧失了「年轻人的活力」。他回到加州不久就开始跳级，兴许是Ford叔公的出现给了他鼓励——十五岁拿到斯坦福大学的通知书，十八岁开始做助教，二十岁博士毕业留校并且正式拥有了研究室。「天启」之前他已经单独带了两年的学生了。而这个时候的Mabel……还在念大三，每天忙着参加各种社团派对。嘻嘻哈哈挥霍着自己的青春。  
　　很多、很多时候，Mabel的通话背景音都是乱糟糟的。Mabel永远在开派对或者参加派对的路上，他的姐姐的确有过人的社交天赋。她活的热热闹闹，和每个美国女孩一样有用不完的精力，甚至比她们活的都好。  
　　他这边呢？  
　　他坐在帕罗奥图的实验室，话还没说尽，那边就急匆匆挂断电话。他听见里面传来「嘟嘟嘟」的忙音。Professor Pines默默放下手机，他喝光最后一点咖啡。窗外华灯初上，车水马龙行人匆匆。  
　　他可能真的缺少了很多在成长中应该具有的东西。他活的太拼命，等到回神的时候，才发现身后早已是悬崖峭壁。  
　　他爬的太高太远，已经看不到回去的路了。  
　　  
　　Mabel嘻嘻哈哈，和Wendy她们笑成一团。她注意到Dipper的沉默，捅了捅她弟弟。  
　　「嘿Dipper，你看那朵云像什么？」  
　　他看了眼Mabel，又看了眼背着朋友们给自己提示的Wendy，在心里叹口气。Dipper勉强打起精神，装出很感兴趣地模样：  
　　「嗯……我猜是只猫头鹰？」  
　　「没错！」Wendy的同伴，叫Lee还是Gee的金发男孩搂过他的肩膀，「你的眼光很独特嘛兄弟！」  
　　Dipper：「……」他真不明白看出云彩像猫头鹰有什么自豪的。  
　　另一个男孩拿过Dipper手里的书，他大声念出上面的字：  
　　「冰河之后（After the Ice），绘图中的科学（Mapping Science）……这章又是什么？深，深水……」  
　　「海平面问题对于相关经验不足的科学家来说是个难题（The Deepwater horizon disaster posed a brutal test for a scientist with little previous management experience）。」他把期刊从男孩手里抽走，「顺带一提这句话不是标题，这章论文叫全球问题（A Global Reach）。」①　　  
　　众人：「……」  
　　要是平时他们绝对会嘲讽一句「书呆子」，但是Dipper身上学霸气场过于强大，大概就是那种每个学校都会有的学神级人物，属于站在金字塔顶端，除我之外皆渣渣。看的众青少年只想顶礼膜拜。  
　　Wendy摸了摸鼻子，这次是Mabel拜托她约Dipper出来的，女孩理由是最近觉得Dipper宅的厉害，需要出来进行光合作用——她也不知道那个光合作用是干嘛的。可是拜托她的人是Mabel，那个她当成小妹妹一样疼的Mabel，她怎么会拒绝Mabel 这么可爱的姑娘呢？  
　　但是她绝对没想到场面会这么尴尬。这种低头不闻窗外事的有Tambry一个就够了，再加上个Dipper，她真的是要在沉默中爆死去。  
　　Wendy佩服自己的机智。幸好她以防万一，准备了后手。红发姑娘从口袋里掏出一张花花绿绿的海报。  
　　「嘿，伙计们，要不要考虑去看音乐节？」  
　　「……什么？」  
　　「伍德斯迪克音乐节！」Wendy双眼亮晶晶，她看起来真的很喜欢这个音乐节，「这是一个每年举办的室外音乐节，全俄勒冈州的新晋独立乐队都会参加！」  
　　Dipper：「……」他听过伍德斯托克音乐节，伍德斯迪克是什么？还有他一个加利福尼亚州的为什么要参加俄勒冈的音乐节？  
　　Professor Pines又一次在心里叹气。不久前McGucket找他，屏幕里红彤彤的倒计时赤裸裸地提醒他时间并不充裕。Pacifica也发来消息，告诉Dipper重力泉附近确实出现了不少陌生人。  
　　危机迫在眉睫，他实在是没有办法……  
　　他看着Mabel和Wendy满怀期待的眼睛。  
　　……没有办法拒绝她们。  
　　「好吧好吧，」Dipper把杂志往地上一摔，「地球一时半会也不会被淹没。我对这个伍……伍德……」  
　　「伍德斯迪克。」Mabel提醒。  
　　「伍德斯迪克音乐节很有兴趣。」Dipper语速飞快，「我们什么时候去？」  
　　「就在这几天。」Wendy兴冲冲地夺过Tembry的手机，点开官网展示给他们看。「室内围巾、全木纹、爱神……这个音乐节真的不错。」  
　　【哇哦——】Bill拉长语调，【听啊，这些都是什么乱七八糟的。R&B？摇滚？啊哈，音乐真的是走到了尽头。Pine Tree，你不会真的要参加这种折磨耳朵的活动吧。】  
　　【要知道我本意是不想参加的，我喜欢听古典音乐，对这种流行歌曲没兴趣。】  
　　Bill挑起一边眉毛，他从抽屉里翻出一盒粉嫩嫩的磁带。  
　　Dipper：【……】  
　　Bill用两根手指拈着磁带，嫌弃的好像这玩意是什么病原体似的；恶魔一个字母一个字母往外蹦：  
　　【B、A、B、B、A——】②  
　　这该死的家伙还把最后一个音拖了个老长。  
　　Dipper简直想把磁带拍他脸上。  
　　【冰岛女子天团？】恶魔把磁带甩来甩去，【这上面还有一行手写小字——她们是天使。哇哦，［对流行歌曲没兴趣］？】  
　　Dipper：【……】  
　　Dipper：【你闭嘴吧。】  
　　Dipper本来以为他们商量一下下次聚会时间这事就算完了，他可以回去舒舒服服泡个澡缩回意识空间搞点自己的小研究——天杀的出门。作为一个宅男他最讨厌出门，喜欢出门的是Bill。  
　　结果在他收好杂志，准备往回走的时候，他听见不远处传来……怪叫。  
　　Dipper扭曲了一张俊脸。  
　　这声音怎么那么像Robbie。  
　　  
　　哦操他的，Dipper站在坟坑前面无表情。  
　　真的是Robbie。  
　　  
　　Robbie穿着他那件万年不换杀马特心碎罩衫，躺在坑里捧着一张照片长吁短叹。Dipper觉得他可以收拾收拾去百老汇出道了，毕竟不是每个人失恋都能嚎的像他那样余音绕梁。  
　　Wendy向前探出半个身子。  
　　「Robbie？」声音里还有些难以置信，「你怎么在这？刚才是你……喊的？」  
　　Robbie就像耗子遇见猫，他连滚带爬从坑里起来，匆匆忙忙把照片往口袋里塞——Dipper敢用他恶魔的视力打赌那上面是Wendy——一套连招下来手忙脚乱。  
　　「嘿Wendy，」Robbie摆了一个自认为帅爆的姿势，「最近过得怎么样？」  
　　Dipper：「……」他都不忍心落井下石了。  
　　Mabel更是一副目不忍视的样子直接撇过头。  
　　Wendy摸摸鼻子。  
　　「Robbie……你不会还在为我们的分手而难过吧。」看看你都把自己扔坟墓里了。  
　　「什么？绝对没有。绝对没有。」Robbie的演技真是烂的透顶，「我只是……坟地一日游。」  
　　Lee捅了Robbie一刀：「坟地一日游还需要下坟坑么？」  
　　Robbie：「……」  
　　「好吧好吧，听着伙计，我们分开那么久了，你为我跳进墓地我很感动，但是……」Wendy耸耸肩，「是时候都放下了。」  
　　Bill看的津津有味：【这时候傲娇男主的台词应该是「我才没有」。最好再搭配四十五度角不屑式仰望天空。】  
　　Robbie果然一仰头：「我才没有。」  
　　恶魔往嘴里塞了一个坚果——变成人型后他的零食丰富不少：【再来一句「我绝对不会想你」。】  
　　「我绝对不会想你。」  
　　【「我过得很好」。】  
　　「我过得很好。」  
　　Dipper：【……】  
　　Dipper：【还有零食么？】  
　　【你是傻的么？脑子里的你怎么吃？】  
　　Dipper：【……】  
　　当事人之一看见前男友这副模样只能叹气。她倒是想帮帮Robbie，但是对面那副不合作的态度她也束手无策。女孩拍拍衣服，她站起来。  
　　「好吧……既然这样，我们就都走了。再见，伙计……Dipper你吃什么呢？」  
　　男孩把东西往背后一藏，他捏了个手势，东西转眼就从掌心消失。  
　　「什么也没有。」  
　　【你饿的需要把家里零食转移过来吗？】  
　　【还不是你勾引的。】  
　　  
　　Mabel却看不惯Robbie这颓废的模样。女孩吧嗒吧嗒往前跑，拉住Dipper的手。  
　　「伙计，我觉得我们不能丢下Robbie。他很痛苦，他需要我们的帮助。」  
　　如果出门让Dipper心情晴转多云，那遇见Robbie就是下了冰雹，噼里啪啦往心田敲。  
　　Bill举伞抗议：【嘿！】  
　　「听着，Mabel，如果说这个暑假让我学到了什么的话，那就是离一个无论你怎么做都会讨厌你的人远点。」他还不至于和一个小孩过不去，但是不好意思，他和Robbie相性极差，十年后也没能相处融洽，「我觉得对于Robbie来说比起放着不管，我们去帮助他更让他难受。」  
　　Mabel看起来分外不赞同。  
　　「可是他在受苦！知道有人处于悲伤之中我又怎么开心得起来？」她从口袋里掏出一张纸给Dipper看，「这违反了我的幸福表格！」  
　　Dipper：「……什么玩意？」  
　　「幸福表格！」Mabel「啪」地一下把一张悲伤表情贴纸贴到Robbie一栏。这是一张写在超市传单背面的表格，上面画着每个人的头像，头像旁边贴着表情贴纸。  
　　Dipper看着表格抽抽嘴角。  
　　「为什么我的贴纸是反过来的？  
　　从正立的笑脸变成了倒立笑脸，简直是赤裸裸的嘲讽。你快乐吗？我很快乐(:  
　　Mabel显然也看到了贴纸。她揉揉鼻子。  
　　「嗯……这个意味着一半？」  
　　「一半？」  
　　「就是……」女孩绞尽脑汁，努力从贫瘠的词库里挖出合适的词，「我觉得从你的表现来看你应该是开心的，但是我的直觉告诉我你……可能有的时候并不是很开心。」  
　　冰雹戛然而止。  
　　Bill从伞下探出头，不只是冰雹，连乌云都散了去。只是意识空间虚假的天空下不再是水洗的晴空。  
　　而是阴沉沉没有一丝光亮的死夜。  
　　恶魔收起黑伞。  
　　【多可怕的直觉。】  
　　Alcor扯扯嘴角。  
　　【是啊，】他轻轻抽着气，【这就是我的姐姐。】  
　　不需要多余的分析，不需要细致入微的观察能力。她的直觉如神所赐，一语中的。  
　　Dipper面色如常，他微笑着说：「没有的事。」  
　　Bill冷笑一声。他在年轻的恶魔耳侧低语：  
　　【骗子。】  
　　  
　　Mabel一路上都在絮絮叨叨，回到家之后她依然没有放弃「让Robbie幸福」的想法。  
　　「我觉得Robbie需要一个新女友。」女孩把笔一摔。  
　　「这事可没想的那么简单，」Wendy苦笑，「我是真没想过他现在过得这么颓废。」  
　　「这又不是你的错。」Dipper给她们俩一人一瓶冰果汁，拉环在脱离铝罐时发出清脆的声响。  
　　Mabel一拍胸脯。  
　　「你之所以这么说是因为你没见过世界上最厉害的红娘。我的顾客没有不满意的，看看Melody和Soos就知道了。」他们顺着Mabel指的方向看去，Soos正和Melody视频，一男一女傻兮兮，散发着恋爱的酸臭味。  
　　「再看看Waddles和Gomper！」  
　　羊背着猪摇摇晃晃从前面经过。  
　　Dipper把空罐子扔向对面垃圾桶。  
　　Mabel浑然不在意自己的听众有多冷漠，女孩握紧拳头。  
　　「看着吧，我会给Robbie找到新的春天的。」  
　　  
　　Bill右手微微用力，母球打着旋儿将黑球推入袋。他吹了声口哨，对手气的掰断了球杆。  
　　「满杆，清台，」他挑眉，朝那人伸出手，「给钱。」  
　　对方骂骂咧咧的从钱夹里抽出几张钞票，丢下一句「我再也不要和你打了」之后愤怒离开。  
　　Bill耸肩，他把钱收好。  
　　「现在的人类真是输不起。」他给杆头抹了点巧粉。这个时间台球厅人不少，没人注意这个角落。  
　　「人类帝王都没有输了就翻脸的。」  
　　Dipper翻了一页书，他头都没抬。  
　　【人类帝王又不和你赌钱。】  
　　「我这是正当收入，靠本事赢的球，」恶魔弯下腰，「为什么不能赌？」  
　　黄球入袋。  
　　「话说回来，你怎么没和Shooting Star一起出去？」  
　　Mabel在出门之前有邀请Dipper，但是后者拒绝了。  
　　【我要是和Mabel出去你现在怎么打台球？】  
　　恶魔笑的都要趴球台上了。  
　　「我就喜欢你这种谎话连篇的人。」  
　　他坐到台上，把手背到身后，耍帅从后面击球。  
  
　　绿球入袋。  
　　【Mabel去找Robbie了，我可没那个好心肠去撮合别人。我自己还单着呢。】  
　　「哼嗯……你们关系那么差？」  
　　棕球入袋。  
　　【我们没好到关心对方感情。】  
　　「那不还是感情不好。」  
　　蓝球入袋。  
　　Dipper实在是烦了他的叨叨叨，年轻的教授一把合上书，语气十分暴躁。  
　　【你怎么那么啰嗦？说好的打台球需要心静呢？】  
　　恶魔打了个响指。霎时黑白以他为中心在世界扩散，击球手维持着出杆的动作，酒保正往外倒酒。Bill从吧台上拿过一个杯子，胳膊顺着静止的酒液蜿蜒而上。黑白的酒水在接触杯壁的瞬间恢复原本棕褐色的模样。  
　　Bill啜饮一口威士忌。  
　　然后他放下酒杯，杯子离开他的手掌的刹那又和黑白世界融为一体。  
　　「你看，心静其实很简单。」  
　　粉球、黑球同时入袋。  
　　Dipper嗤之以鼻，他重新打开学科论文。  
　　【你就扯吧。】  
　　  
　　Dipper回家已经是黄昏。Bill今天玩了个爽，遭罪的却是他。Dipper觉得腰都要直不起来了。恶魔现在非常开心，他和人十赌十赢，赚了有一百美金。  
　　「重点不在于多少钱，而是在于人类输钱的表情。」  
　　那些人类将Bill当成肥羊团团围住，像闻到腐肉的鬣狗一样口水横流，贪婪地想要在Bill身上咬下一块肉。  
　　「猎物」在他们的窥伺中……咬断每一只鬣狗的咽喉。  
　　恶魔喜欢欣赏人类不甘的表情——无论是活着的还是死了的，他都喜欢。  
　　Dipper把手放在门把上。  
　　「你真恶趣味。」  
　　然后他就和Mabel撞了个满怀。  
　　  
　　他的姐姐看起来心情万分愉悦，Mabel拉着他的手，献宝一样把他拉到角落里。  
　　「嗯……怎么了Mabel？」  
　　「Dipper，我和你说，」她看起来异常兴奋，「赞美Mabel吧，我又撮合成一对！！！！」  
　　Bill充满兴趣。  
　　【撮合成了谁？蛤蟆和毒蛇吗？可以生下来鸡蛇吗？】  
　　Dipper嘴角抽搐，他突然觉得Bill说的也不是没可能。  
　　「你撮合了谁？」他努力让自己的声音听起来不那么紧张兮兮。  
　　Mabel一副「夸奖我快夸奖我」的表情。  
　　Dipper忍住笑。  
　　「我亲爱的、世界最棒的红娘Mabel，你撮合了谁？」  
　　Mabel Pines说：「是Robbie和Tembry！」  
　　Dipper：「……」  
　　Dipper：「谁？」不会是我想的那个Robbie和Tembry吧。  
　　「摇滚重金属Robbie和哥特烟熏妆Tembry！」  
　　「……你是怎么做到的？」他们俩从来都不像有一腿的样子啊。  
　　Mabel从包包里抽出一瓶……粉嫩嫩的药水。这瓶子一看就不是Mabel的东西。  
　　「当当当当！我使用了『爱情魔药』！」  
　　Dipper：「……」  
　　他觉得这个世上以后出现什么他都不会觉得稀奇了。  
　　  
　　爱情魔药，顾名思义，是能让被使用者产生类似爱情的感觉。具体原理不可靠，但肯定不是地球上的技术。  
　　「我觉得以后出现隐形衣我也不会感到意外了。」Dipper喃喃。  
　　不不不，现在不是吐槽的时候。  
　　「Mabel，我觉得你不能这么做，你得赶快把这东西还回去并且解决Tembry她们中的魔药。」  
　　「为什么？」Mabel抱紧了魔药瓶，「这不是很好吗？Tembry也没有男朋友，Robbie也单身，我把他们凑成一对怎么了？」  
　　Professor Pines按按眉心。他以前可从来没有为别人的爱情操过心，全实验室只有他没谈过恋爱。比他小五岁的Jennifer都搞过不下一只手的对象。  
　　「这不是凑成一对的问题，Mabel，」他试着和十二岁的姐姐解释，「Robbie可以和Tembry谈恋爱，但这要是出于他们自己的意愿，你不能……你不能用外物去改变他们的意思。你还记得Robbie催眠Wendy这件事吗？爱情魔药和催眠唱片没区别的。」  
　　Mabel低下头，她显然被说动了。  
　　「但是……但是，他们明明看起来很开心……」  
　　Dipper语重心长：「那他们在使用魔药前开心吗？」  
　　我才不会和一个反社会宅男相亲。  
　　我想约你早就约了，干嘛等到现在。  
　　「……好吧。好吧你说的对，」Mabel收好魔药，她显得有些沮丧，「是我错了。我们得让一切恢复原样。」  
　　Dipper宽容地笑了。  
　　他锤了锤自己的老腰。  
　　「这魔药你是从哪弄的，我们得还回去然后搞到解药，让一切恢复原状。」说到这他看了眼手表，「快点，这样我们可以赶上和Wendy她们汇合。」  
　　Mabel摸了摸鼻子。  
　　她说了一个名字。  
　　Dipper愣了下，他有些怀疑自己的耳朵。  
　　「……谁？爱神？」  
　　  
　　【爱神是什么东西！】他一边和Mabel往演唱会后台赶，一边在心里疯狂问Bill，【这世上还有神吗！】灾难爆发的时候都去哪了！  
　　【你先冷静，冷静Pine Tree，】Bill再不灭火难保Dipper和那个什么爱神打起来，【他们名义上是神，其实和一般超自然生物，或者巫师没区别。有些可能还不如巫师，只是活的久了点，有了点特殊能力而已。】  
　　比如这个爱神。根据Shooting Star的叙述，爱神应该就是其他神话里的「丘比特」，年纪不小了。但是因为沉迷垃圾食品身体变形、翅膀飞不动，而且除了一腰带魔药什么也不会。  
　　哪有所谓的神明。  
　　所有宇宙里的神明，就只有蝾螈AXOLOTL一个而已。  
　　「我们得快点，」Dipper拉住像条脱缰野耗子一样往歪了跑的姐姐，把她往正确路上引，「音乐节要开始了，不能让Wendy发现我们迟到。」  
　　Mabel手指微弯，在眼前做了一个望远镜型。  
　　「你说的很有道理。让聪明的Mabel看看，爱神在哪……」  
　　【……她这么做能找到吗？】  
　　【相信我，Mabel的运气比你我的眼睛要好用的多。】  
　　果然，Dipper跟Bill刚说完Mabel就朝她弟弟挥手。  
　　「嘿！Dipper过来！我看见爱神了！」  
　　他朝Bill努努嘴。  
　　【喏，看见了吧。】  
　　  
　　两人一路摸到表演后台，感谢他们的小个子，保安根本就没看见有两个小孩偷偷溜进去。他们仗着年纪小一路畅通无阻，很快就找到爱神当做临时工作间使用的面包车。  
　　爱神是个心大的，满满一腰带的魔药就那么随便的丢在车里。Mabel一瓶接一瓶找。  
　　「让我们看看都有啥……清纯之恋（Puppy Love ）、旧日之殇（Visions of Heartbreak Past）③、爱欲之恋（Love of Make）、恋与乡村音乐（Love of Country Music）……这都什么啊，怪恶心的。」  
　　Dipper打了个哈欠。恶魔耳朵动了动，他听见有人正在往这边走。  
　　「快点Mabel，有人过来了。」  
　　Mabel闻言暴躁地翻来翻去，但是魔药太多了，而且标注相当小。找起来十分浪费时间。最后女孩暴躁地一把拿起魔药，将它们全绑在自己腰上。  
　　别说，和Mabel的彩虹毛衣搭配一下还挺好看的。  
　　Mabel拍拍小肚子，气势汹汹。  
　　「Dipper我们走。」  
　　  
　　他们挑了条小道往外溜，果然没跑几步就听见爱神的怒吼。两人对视一眼，Dipper在自己嘴上做了一个拉拉链的动作。  
　　Mabel点点头，他们蹑手蹑脚往外跑。很好，他们看见终点……  
　　「咚」的一声，他们面前出现了一座肉山。来人手里还拿着芥末热狗，张嘴就是一股子刺鼻味。  
　　「嘿，小鬼们，你们腰上的东西不是你们的吧。」  
　　这个胖子大概就是爱神了。可是……  
　　Dipper抽抽嘴角。  
　　【……爱神不应该是小孩或者玉树临风美青年吗？就凭这张脸勾引的普绪喀？】  
　　【也有可能是爱情魔药。要知道，Pine Tree，古希腊那群家伙并不是什么正人君子，】恶魔理了理自己的领结，【比我们恶魔还要差劲。至少我们从不虚伪。】  
　　【是啊，你以自己的骗子身份为荣。】Professor Pines漫不经心地回了一句，他伸出手把Mabel挡在后面。  
　　Mabel在Dipper身后探出半个身子。  
　　「呃……爱神，我很抱歉。但是我做错了事，需要您的魔药弥补。」  
　　爱神咋舌。  
　　「我告诉你了这东西不能乱用，不是你们人类能掌握的。好了现在给我，我得快点上台。」  
　　「呃，我把这个还给你，你会让他们恢复原状吗？」  
　　「你什么时候用的？」  
　　Mabel想了想：「今天中午。」  
　　现在已经快要入夜了。  
　　爱神一拍额头，但是他忘了自己手里有芥末热狗这事，糊了自己一脸芥末。  
　　「当然不行，时间太长了……哦哦哦哦哦哦哦——好，好疼疼疼疼疼疼！」  
　　芥末进眼睛里能不疼么。Dipper想起Bill把饮料倒进他眼睛里这事就心有余悸。  
　　【……拜托，Pine Tree，做人不要那么记仇。】  
　　Mabel反应就是快，见爱神不答应，拉着Dipper的手对爱神来了一段秦王走位。看的Dipper一愣一愣的。  
　　爱神在后面把脸抹干净，整张脸被芥末蛰得通红，比之前圆了有一圈。他愤怒的挥舞自己那双小翅膀。  
　　「小鬼！是你逼我的！」  
　　Dipper还以为这位「神祇」能掏出什么神器来阻止一下他们……结果就看见他一个人肉炮弹撞过来，翅膀挥得要起风。他反射性地躲过，忘了拉Mabel一把，就见「爱神牌炮弹」狠狠撞在他姐姐身上。  
　　Mabel在地上滚了几圈，最后撞到货物箱子才停下。  
　　Dipper：「……」  
　　Bill：【……】  
　　Bill：【你不看看去吗？】  
　　Dipper面不改色，他甚至还觉得Bill这个问题有点奇怪。  
　　【不用，这对Mabel来说不是很正常的事情吗？】  
　　恶魔对Mabel的皮实叹为观止。  
　　如Dipper所说，Mabel根本没出什么事，她拍拍衣服从地上爬起来，又是一条好汉。Bill情不自禁为Shooting Star鼓起掌来，引得Dipper频频侧目。  
　　Mabel准备拍拍下身的衣服，结果一低头，发现腰间似乎缺了点东西……  
　　等等，魔药呢？那么多魔药呢？那么多放在腰间足足一排五彩斑斓的魔药们呢？  
　　她往前迈了一步，只听「啪叽」一声；Mabel傻呆呆地看着自己的鞋。  
　　她踩进一个「五彩斑斓」的水坑。  
　　啊哦。  
　　完蛋了。  
　　  
　　不知道是不是Mabel那一脚起到催化作用，「五彩斑斓的水坑」开始往外生产「五彩斑斓的烟雾」，色彩之魔性堪比艺术系调色盘。  
　　【哦，】Bill恶心得五官都皱在一起，【这颜色真叫人反胃。】  
　　Dipper屏住呼吸，虽然他觉得这没啥用，但总归是个心里安慰。他在雾里翻翻找找，试图把自己的姐姐揪出来。  
　　嬉皮茶？不是。摇摇滚滚乐队合辑？也不是。爱神？哦，Dipper嫌弃地松手，让胖子摔得更加不省人事。  
　　【我们得快点出去，Pine Tree，】Bill解开胸前两颗扣子，【这雾不对劲。这些自称［神］的家伙胡搞出来的东西有时候对恶魔的影响比人类更强。】  
　　【我知道。】Dipper也觉得胸闷气短，他试着用风驱散这些雾，但是雾远比他想象中要沉的多。除非是能将旗杆卷起的八级大风，不然别想把这些魔药吹干净。  
　　Dipper往前走了几步，雾太浓了。他模模糊糊看见远方出现一个身影，是个少女，双腿修长，走路会发出「嗒嗒」的声响。  
　　「……Wendy？」  
　　一双手，一双纤细白净的手拨开烟雾。那不是Wendy的手，红发女孩干惯了粗活，远没有没有这双手的主人那么养尊处优。她戴着枚素净的白金指环，戒指中间镶嵌着蓝宝石。  
　　这颗宝石很衬她的眼睛。  
　　少女歪头，金发随着动作轻轻摆动。她的眼睛还是那么好看，一汪蓝盈盈的水，笑的时候有波纹在眼底荡漾。  
　　「Professor Pines？」  
　　……这是他最小的学生。  
  
　　「……Jennifer。」  
　　  
　　Jennifer快步朝他走来，没走几步高跟凉鞋就陷进泥土里。伍德斯迪克音乐节的场地可不像那些大音乐节那么讲究，随随便便就在镇外一搭，下了雨就是沼泽。女孩试了几次没把鞋跟拔出来，一赌气把另一只鞋也甩飞了。然后拎着裙摆风风火火朝Alcor跑来。  
　　「Professor？你怎么跑这来了？Miss Pines还在找你呢。」女孩笑吟吟地拉住他的手，Dipper这时候才发现自己脱离了那副小孩子的躯体，变成了大人模样。  
　　姑娘穿着那件浅绿色纱裙，纱裙还没有被灰尘掩埋。她笑的时候眼里有光，美得像滚着朝露、沉甸甸缀在枝头的蔷薇。  
　　Jennifer认识Mabel，她管Mabel叫Miss Pines。姑娘虽然是他最小的学生，可年龄并没有比Dipper小多少。Professor Pines自己也是实验室里年纪小的那批之一，他有几个学生年纪比他都大。  
　　所以他总是很宠爱这名学生。  
　　「Professor Pines？」  
　　见Dipper没有反应，女孩又叫了一次。  
　　是的，是的，未来没什么人叫他Dipper；Professor Pines、Mr.Pines、Dr.Pines……各种Pines。  
　　那才是他的人生。  
　　Dipper伸出手，抚摸少女的脸。他的动作很轻柔，像是对待价值连城的瓷器般小心翼翼。可他的目光那么悲伤，谁会对名贵瓷器露出那么悲伤的眼神呢？  
　　他用手感受着Jennifer脸上传来的余温。还是暖和的，掌心接触到的感觉也是真实的，那么柔软的少女的脸颊。  
　　「我好像没有说过，」他语速很慢很慢，「你穿这件衣服很好看。」  
　　Jennifer有些害羞，漂亮的脸蛋染上两抹红晕。她刚想开口，就见Dipper松开手，后撤一步。  
　　她的教授是笑着的，可表情难过的不得了；明明他的语气像故友重逢那般喜悦，但他的眼神那么绝望，仿佛被打落至无垠地狱，放弃了挣扎和救赎，连心都死去了一样。  
　　「还是会动会跳的你穿这件裙子最好看。」  
　　Jennifer眨着眼。白皙的脖颈突然扯出一道血淋淋的伤口，像是被什么东西贯穿，Dipper都能透过血和肉之间的空洞窥见她身后的烟雾。血顺着身体流淌，浅绿色的裙子被洇透，鲜血滴滴答答往下流。  
　　Jennifer低下头，有些愣怔。她的金发很快黯淡下去，混合着血与灰。女孩看着自己脚下不断扩张的血泊，惊恐万状。  
　　「P，Professor ？」  
　　她跌跌撞撞摇摇晃晃，声音凄厉；Jennifer朝她的教授伸出手，她的身体抖如筛糠，嚎的破了音，仿佛数十只利爪在耳膜上抓挠——  
　　「救，救我！教授！救我！」  
　　她努力伸长双手，大量血从伤口处涌出。碎肉和骨片从伤口掉落，她的喉咙应该也被钢筋贯穿，可没人知道她是怎么发出的呼救。  
　　「救命……救救我啊教授！」  
　　几步路她跑的那么艰难，Professor Pines站在那里，看不清脸上的表情。他任凭「Jennifer」扑到他怀里，女孩抓着他的手臂，力气大到Dipper听见臂骨的悲鸣。  
　　她死死盯着他，被血迹覆盖的蓝眼里满是痛苦。  
　　「教授，教授我好疼，我好疼啊教授……」  
　　「你为什么不救我呢？」  
　　  
　　他怀里金发少女变成另一个人，她梳着两根棕色辫子，四肢干枯如老树枝桠，碎屑随着她的动作不断剥落。  
　　「Mabel」抬起头。  
　　「你为什么不救我呢，Dipper？」  
　  
　　  
　　TBC  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①：出自某期《自然》杂志，哪期忘了。英文那一串是自己翻译的_(:з」∠)_有错误欢迎指出  
> ②：BABBA，Dipper喜欢的冰岛流行女子天团  
> ③：旧日之殇那个是自己翻译的，字幕组给出的翻译是“昨日情殇重现”，原文是visions of heartbreak past。这个翻译太长了……为了整齐我就自翻成旧日之殇


	8. Chapter 8

Bill低下头。  
　　他脚下是尸山血海，随随便便往前迈一步就能踏碎不知道是谁的骨头；头顶是一轮紫色的太阳，连云层都是不详的黑色。   
　　这里不是地球。   
　　Bill看着一个人朝他冲过来，头发散乱，裙摆破破烂烂，上面血迹斑斑。那人看到他，先是愣了一下，然后怒火浮上面颊，挣扎着举起一只手：   
　　「■■■■！你都、你都做了些什么啊！」   
　　他沉默地抬起手，挡住女人怒气冲冲的一巴掌。女人保养的极好，跌倒泥地里也依然能从污垢后窥见洁白细嫩；她怒视着Bill，金色的眼里有血在流。   
　　「你真是个……」女人将下唇咬的血肉模糊，每个字都浸满了恨意，「畜、生。」   
　　如果Dipper在他一定会惊讶于Bill此时的沉默。恶魔向来是只顾自己爽的主，你说一句他有十句还给你。他什么时候能这么容忍别人对他这么放肆。   
　　Bill却只是看着女人，他们的容貌其实有几分相似，特别是眼睛。他们都有着漂亮的黄金瞳，眉毛上扬的弧度都一模一样。   
　　他突然开口：「你说的没错，我就是个畜生。」   
　　女人一怔。   
　　Bill自顾自的说下去：   
　　「每次我照镜子的时候，都会看见自己眼睛的形状，然后想起，你也有这样一双眼睛。但是其实，」他顿了顿，「我早就记不清你的脸了。」   
　　然后他笑了，没有那些精于算计的虚伪，也没有往日那些虚情假意。他的眼底有光在流淌。   
　　Bill把手放到女人脖子上，她的脖颈很细，像是百合的枝茎。   
　　他笑着说：   
　　「能再见到你真好。」   
　　「妈。」   
　　那一瞬火焰在身旁燃起，有百合在叶间坠落。   
　　   
　　Bill看见女人的身体倒下去，在接触到地面的瞬间就变为烟尘。周围的环境也逐渐剥落，从第二宇宙的末日，变为Professor Pines风格混杂的意识空间。   
　　「啧。」   
　　爱神的魔药效果比他想的要强得多，简直堪称「无孔不入」，连身为意识的他都受到了影响。   
　　「那玩意叫什么来的？旧日之殇？」Bill砸吧嘴，「药效还是挺足的嘛。不过……」   
　　他的眼睛有一瞬变为红色。   
　　「不能控制的东西，还是毁了比较好。」   
　　Bill推开意识空间大门，独目重新变回流动的黄金。   
　　   
　　恶魔从意识深处上浮，Bill透过年轻人的眼睛看见了他陷入的是怎样的噩梦。   
　　「哇哦，我说Pine Tree，」Bill用他特有的、没品的嘲讽语气说，「你抱着一棵什么东西？树精吗？没用的垃圾赶快扔掉。」   
　　Dipper笑了笑。   
　　「你说的对。」   
　　他推开「Mabel」，女孩眨眨眼睛，一节干枯的手臂掉落在地。像是枯死的枝桠。   
　　「……Dipper？」   
　　年轻人还在笑，可笑的那么死气沉沉，像个放弃一切、 午夜烂醉如泥还徘徊街头的流浪汉。他的眼睛是最纯粹的黄金，黄金下是流动的黑泥。   
　　他的耳朵微尖，獠牙刺破牙床，翅膀撕裂脊背——   
　　「Dipper早就死了。」   
　　   
　　「Mabel」站在他面前，逐渐化为迷雾的因子。她看着他，定定看着他。她不过是魔药生产的幻觉，是年轻教授挥之不去的梦魇。   
　　她的任务已经结束，应该乖乖退场才是。   
　　但是在快要完全消散时，「Mabel」突然说：   
　　「帕罗奥图到重力泉驱车需要7个小时。」   
　　「你赶不来的。」   
　　   
　　然后，她消失在烟雾里。   
　　   
　　Dipper Pines怔怔看着「Mabel」消失的地方，仿佛中了石化咒，动都不曾动。许久，他突然低下头，肩膀一耸一耸，笑声越来越大；他弯下腰，笑的好像魔药里含有笑气似的，不停、不停、不停地笑。   
　　Mabel就是Mabel，无论哪个Mabel，真的还是假的，他的姐姐永远都是那么善良。   
　　你为什么不来救我呢？   
　　因为你赶不过来的。   
　　她替他回答了。   
　　她从没怪罪过他——过去不会，现在不会，将来仍然不会。她永远不会怪罪她的弟弟。   
　　他抱紧了自己的双臂，恶魔从没觉得这么冷过——好像被扔进了幽深冰冷的地穴，骨头缝里都在往外散发冷气，冰碴轰隆隆划过每一根血管。   
　　从里到外，又疼又冷。   
　　   
　　Bill在脑海深处沉默。   
　　男孩随随便便往地上一瘫，四仰八叉，毫无形象可言。他吸入了大量的魔药，但是管他呢，他现在什么也不想在乎了。   
　　「喂，Bill，」他看向看不到头的远方，还依稀能从恶魔的脸上看见Dipper曾经稚嫩的模样，「你看见什么了？」   
　　Bill其实可以说什么也没看见的，他又没有实体，Dipper根本没法知道他到底有没有陷入幻觉。   
　　可是，鬼使神差的，他说：   
　　「我看见了我死去的故乡。」   
　　   
　　Dipper抬起头，对上了Bill那张英俊的脸。他们在意识深处互相凝视彼此，独眼的恶魔俯下身，年轻的恶魔微微仰头，他们的距离越拉越近，越缩越小；边缘是冷的，唇珠是暖的，他们双唇相接，冰与火在其间蔓延。   
　　他闻到了Bill身上的血腥气。不管Bill怎么用香水掩盖，也依然没有办法将陈年累积的杀戮隐藏彻底。血腥气穿透衬衫，钻进他鼻腔，丝丝缕缕。   
　　但Alcor却觉得前所未有的安心。   
　　世上最后的恶魔在无人知晓的意识深处，交换了一个孤独的吻。   
　　   
　　爱神从地上慢慢爬起，他晃了晃，头撞得有些晕，眼前全是长着翅膀的芥末热狗在扑腾。爱神连拍了自己两巴掌才把热狗拍走。   
　　结果等他看清眼前的魔药烟雾，他差点又晕过去。   
　　完了完了，他连忙从地上那堆魔药幸存者里扒拉，谢天谢地解药完好无损。爱神连忙把魔药倒进路边喷壶里，对着烟雾一顿狂喷。   
　　爱神觉得他毕生的人品都用在这一天了，幸好今天没风，不然风一吹，整个镇子都得完蛋。   
　　他气呼呼地寻找始作俑者。   
　　Mabel不知道吸进了什么躺在地上睡得直打呼噜。 

　　恶魔连滚带爬从窗口跌进卧室，他状态极差，喘着粗气，面颊潮红，一边翅膀都无精打采地耷拉着。感谢伍德斯迪克音乐节，让一贯不运动的人都纷纷加入室外活动，现在神秘小屋除了他没有别人。  
　　Dipper扯开扣子，马甲随便丢在地上，他爬进浴缸，拧开冷水。  
　　「该死的……」  
　　他被冲了一个激灵，冷水将他半个身子淹没。Dipper颤颤巍巍靠在冰冷的浴缸边。  
　　「该死的……」  
　　他咬着牙又骂了一遍。  
　　他把手放到下半身——阴茎半硬不硬，被冷水一冰好不容易软了下去，过了没半分钟又立起来了。正常说男人硬了用手撸出去就行，但是他试了半天……  
　　射、不、出、去。  
　　五指姑娘放在上面好一会儿他才反应过来这尺寸不对劲。  
　　当时Professor Pines就爆了粗口。  
　　他、二十二岁的成年男人、现在的身体只有十二岁。性观念很成熟，性器官不成熟，梦遗都还没有呢。  
　　那他射什么劲啊！  
　　Dipper用空着的那只手捂住脸，感觉到了浓浓的绝望。  
　　爱神的魔药能直接作用到灵魂，Professor Pines感觉灵魂在被烈火灼烧。他勉强从快化了的意识里翻出对魔药的记忆……浅色的是清纯之恋、粉色的是旧日之殇、血一样红的那瓶……是……爱欲之恋（Love of Make）。  
　　哦，操。  
　　神他妈爱欲之恋。  
　　他是成年人，他知道这种灼热意味着什么，他想脱衣服，想把硬到爆的阴茎蹭在什么地方上摩擦。他想发泄，想射精，他想大吼着把白色液体射到自己公寓那套软软的被褥上。  
　　可事实是他的肉体做不到。  
　　Professor Pines模模糊糊的想，可能正是因为他知道这是什么感觉，越没有办法释放他越焦急；不知道情欲的人可能只是当成单纯的热。  
　　他这时候痛恨起灵魂的苍老。  
　　「需要帮忙吗？」  
　　Dipper听见恶魔在他耳边说。  
　　  
　　空间逐渐扭曲、变形。人们总会在潜意识中给某个空间打上「安全屋」的标签，他们认为在那里他们的人身安全可以得到保障、可以毫无顾忌的放松——  
　　Bill将Dipper推倒在实验台上的时候，恶魔情不自禁地赞叹：  
　　「哇哦。」  
　　  
　　这场面真心称得上「糟糕」。  
　　衣冠楚楚的绅士将教授推到在玻璃桌面，教授身体泛红，口水顺着无法闭合的唇角流淌，衬衫被扯掉几颗扣子，他整个人被压在衣襟大开的白大褂上。Dipper在挣扎中打翻一排仪器，一个两个摔得四分五裂。  
　　「我真没想到……」Bill打量了一圈，「你居然想在『这种地方』做。」  
　　他刻意加重了地点发音。  
　　Bill向来不是东西，他人模狗样地感慨，手指却模拟性交在年轻教授嘴里抽插。他很会折磨人，手指在Dipper脆弱的口腔黏膜里抠弄，逼年轻的教授不得不大张着嘴，无法控制自己的口水。  
　　Dipper眼底闪过金色。  
　　獠牙瞬间钻出，Bill眼疾手快，一把钳住Professor Pines上颚，这才没让自己的手指交代在Dipper嘴里。Alcor瞪着他，但是眼神一点也不凶神恶煞。年轻人眼角还泛着红，口涎顺着下颔蜿蜒至大开的领口。  
　　年长的恶魔挑眉。他不慌不忙的收回手，光环凭空出现，捆住年轻教授四肢。  
　　Dipper哑着嗓子：  
　　「滚出去。」  
　　Bill脸上挂着令人作呕的假笑，他的三件套一丝不苟，安安稳稳挂在自己身上；同时伸出手去解Dipper的裤带。  
　　年轻人的实验室着装一向十分随意，以舒适为主。在某种意义上来讲就是——好脱。  
　　「教授，您真的要我滚出去吗？」Bill扯下他的裤子，手隔着内裤抚摸他昂扬的下半身。  
　　「您这里……」他凑过去，鼻息舔舐耳廓，「都硬爆了。」  
　　Dipper情不自禁抽气。  
　　恶魔抚弄的技巧很是高超，他照料到Dipper阴茎每一处敏感点。Bill指尖擦过年轻人性器前端的小孔——隔着内裤，布料在龟头上磨过，不重，但湿透的纤维刺进马眼，给Dipper带来了前所未有的刺激。Professor Pines脚趾都蜷在一起，快感不停堆积，他的脊背越崩越直，像弓弦拉到尽头——突然年轻人猛的仰头，哆嗦着在Bill手里释放。  
　　Dipper气喘吁吁，眼前还留有大片白斑。  
　　Bill随便在衣服上抹了抹手，他拿过张铝板，给Dipper看他现在的模样。  
　　「您难不成想以这副模样去给学生们上课吗，教授？」  
　　年轻人现在的模样要多色情有多色情——上半身完好无损，白大褂都还安稳地穿在身上。下半身却腰带大开，内裤湿漉漉的，承载不下的精液顺着边缘滴落在咖啡色的外裤上。Professor Pines的嘴被Bill磨得有些肿，双眼因为释放而略显失神。  
　　Bill舔舔嘴唇。  
　　他也没好到哪去，魔药同样作用在他身上。他的裤子早就鼓起一大块，之所以还能慢条斯理的玩弄Dipper，主要是因为……他是个Control Freak。  
　　他解开自己的裤子，将Dipper翻了个身，把人压在实验台上，让Dipper用后背对着他。  
　　「你的学生知道你这副模样吗，教授？」他将性器对准Dipper后穴，Bill的尺寸相当客观，年轻人窄小的后穴怎么看都不像是能吃掉这么大东西的样子——  
　　「被恶魔操的样子。」  
　　Dipper还没对Bill的话反应过来，就觉得后穴传来剧痛。  
　　「什……FU……」  
　　「教授可不能说脏话。」  
　　Bill把手指塞进Dipper嘴里，压着他的舌苔。恶魔另一只手牢牢握住Dipper腰肢，将肉楔缓慢却坚定地推进Alcor体内。  
　　Dipper打着颤——却不是因为爽。他疼的欲望都软了下去，血腥味在空间内蔓延。肉楔不顾他的挣扎，执着地进入未曾开拓过的体内，他痛的全身发抖。  
　　「嗯……唔呃……」  
　　他想挣扎，想骂Bill，骂到狗血淋头，让教养都去见鬼那种。但是Bill下面操着他，上面也不忘玩弄他。  
　　Dipper感觉到身后传来胸腔的嗡鸣声。Bill闷闷地笑，恶魔将他的头往后拉拽。  
　　「教授您就是用这根东西来给学生讲课吗？」  
　　两根手指将Dipper的舌头夹拽出来，再松手；然后他掰过Dipper的头，堵住年轻人「讲课的工具」。与此同时，Bill挺腰，在Dipper身上抽送。  
　　  
　　这并不是什么愉快的体验，对于单身二十二年的大魔法师来说。他一直觉得自己是个直男，看男人的裸体绝不会脸红那种。  
　　更别提Bill这混蛋一丁点也不温柔。  
　　他只觉得疼。  
　　灼热的肉棒还在他体内抽插，肠肉被不断搅弄，又胀又疼。盆骨随着身后人的动作撞击着实验台的桌沿，很快撞出红肿。  
　　可等他适应后，魔药的效果卷土重来。  
　　痛苦被魔药变质，他竟然开始从痛苦中品味出甜美。先是痛，可紧接着就是刺激神经的酥麻感，这些感觉顺着血管流淌到阴茎，那根东西颤颤巍巍抬头。  
　　Dipper不断被Bill顶弄，嘴巴却在和Bill接吻。他被吻得昏昏沉沉，唾液从二人纠缠处缓缓流淌。  
　　Bill离开他的嘴唇。  
　　然后对准了年轻人某个点，挺腰。  
　　「啊——」  
　　这是和手淫截然不同的刺激。Dipper忍不住呻吟出声，他腰一软，差点就没站住。  
　　Bill恶劣地笑了，他不停冲击这一点，听Dipper在他怀里变了调的呻吟。  
　　恶魔靠近年轻人耳边。  
　　「我在操你。」  
　　他用力抽插，体液在他们交合处飞溅。Dipper呻吟不止。  
　　「在你的实验室操你。」  
　　他感受到身下的躯体有一瞬间的僵硬，但是他并没有暂停自己的动作，握住Dipper腰肢的手愈发用力，不让年轻人逃离自己的控制。  
　　「真让你学生看看你现在的模样，Professor Pines。」  
　　Dipper哆嗦着，控制不住生理泪水。Bill的话短暂唤回了他的神智，可羞耻只能化为更多的快感。前列腺被撞击的酥麻感顺着脊椎直冲大脑，Professor Pines大张着嘴，身体适应后疼痛也变成快乐。他难耐的摆动腰肢，想让性器从内裤的桎梏中解脱出来。  
　　「Bi……Bill，解开……解开它……」  
　　「解开什么？」  
　　Bill双手探进Dipper的衬衫里，他搓弄着年轻人胸前肿胀的两点。奶肉被揉搓让年轻人更是发疯，他微微挺起胸膛，希望得到更多的爱抚。  
　　「……内裤，解开内裤！」  
　　「为什么？」Bill吞掉他的耳朵，尖牙轻咬耳珠，不间断地给予年轻的恶魔快感，「你想做什么？」  
　　Dipper被操的流出眼泪。他神志不清，阴茎被禁锢得难受；可Bill偏偏要他清晰地说出想法。浆糊一样的脑子费了好久才理解恶魔的意思。  
　　「……射……」  
　　「做什么？」钳住乳头的手用力，像抓住女人的奶子那么用力，几乎将Dipper的胸肉全部攥在手心。  
　　「让我……射出来！」  
　　Bill笑了笑，汗水顺着他的鼻尖滴落在年轻人的白大褂上——直到现在，哪怕胸部快让人玩坏了，Professor Pines上半身依旧衣冠完整。  
　　「这是你的意识空间，去操纵它啊，男孩。」  
　　他双手用力，分开Dipper双腿，外裤早就在性爱中滑落在地；Bill将年轻人转过来，面对着他。Dipper被刺激得发了疯，翅膀一瞬撕开薄弱的外衣，他狠狠咬住恶魔的肩膀。Bill被咬了一个哆嗦，他低吼着，将灼热的精液撒在年轻人甬道深处。  
　　实验室像泡沫一样散去，交合的人影跌落在柔软的被褥里。  
　　  
　　没有白大褂，没有实验台。两个赤裸着身体的青年躺在床中央。  
　　Bill从床头倒了两杯水。  
　　「Well……看样子这就是你在加州的公寓？」  
　　Dipper躺着接过水杯，简简单单「嗯」了声算是回应。Bill打量着房间。  
　　这是他第一次完完整整的看清Dipper的公寓。以前虽然在Dipper记忆里窥见过，但那些总归都是冰山一角，这样身临其境还是第一次。  
　　房间装修风格是现代人惯有的简约。整体色调为乳白色，床大概是家居里最贵的东西——不过以Bill多年来贩卖黄金的毒辣眼光来看，最多也就是800刀。门口的置物架一看就是宜家货。窗台和冰箱上各放着一盆绿萝。  
　　可谓是相当普通。  
　　「……我倒是没想到，你心目中第二安全的地方居然是这。」  
　　Bill说这话的时候Dipper正在喝水，闻言喷了出去。  
　　「这好歹也是我用自己工资住了两年的地方。」  
　　除了斯坦福和神秘小屋，大概也只有这里能给他安全感了。  
　　毕竟他曾在这里，无数次一个人看太阳东升西落。  
　　Dipper身上还有性爱的痕迹，乳头红肿，腰间青青紫紫。Bill也没好到哪去，Dipper最后那一口咬的相当深，一点也没浪费恶魔的好牙口。  
　　黄金贩子Bill嗤笑。  
　　「穷鬼。」  
　　Dipper眼皮都没掀，直接糊了他一翅膀。  
　　  
　　他从被窝里爬出来，床单顺着脊背滑落，露出一截纤细美丽的腰线。Dipper没穿衣服，撅着光滑好看的屁股下床；他没有收拢翅膀，两只蝠翼耷拉在身后，内侧皮膜隐隐泛着蓝光。  
　　白浊从未合拢的穴口缓缓流出，Bill不用可以去看就可以欣赏这副他一手制造出的美景。  
　　「要不要我抱你进浴室？」  
　　Bill说的懒洋洋。  
　　这次换Dipper嘲笑他：  
　　「你是想进浴室再打一炮吧，流氓。」  
　　Bill翻身下床，腿间的大号凶器随着动作晃来晃去。  
　　「为什么不呢？」  
　　  
　　被操开的肉穴要好进入的多。Bill将肉棒对准那个略有些红肿的入口，慢慢推了进去。  
　　他拍拍Dipper屁股。  
　　「放松，你这反应真不愧是处男。」  
　　Dipper努力吞吃Bill粗壮的阴茎——他还有空闲翻了对白眼。  
　　「请你搞清楚，」他咬紧牙根，努力不让自己双腿软倒，「自己那根东西到底有多大。」  
　　对初次开荤的Professor Pines来说，Bill的型号委实有点过于「雄伟」。  
　　柱身全部挤进后穴，沉甸甸的囊袋拍打Dipper鲜嫩的臀瓣。年轻人呼出口气，他刚想放松，没想到撑着浴缸边缘的手打了滑，Bill的性器蹭过敏感点，Dipper直接叫了出来。  
　　「大？」Bill耸耸肩，他吸吮着年轻人的胸肉，将原本就不堪入目的胸部更是玩弄的又红又肿；他口齿不清地反问：「这根东西操的你不爽吗？你可是我那么多床伴里第一个抱怨尺寸的。」  
　　Dipper被他撞得淫叫连连，他还是太年轻——各种意义上的年轻。比不得Bill Cipher遍布各个次元的床伴，被吸奶头就爽的发疯。他们在浴缸里做爱，Bill之前射进去的精液被带出来，更多的热水被推进去；Dipper只觉得整个肠道都泡在热水里，他在被热水强奸。  
　　「Bill……Bill你慢点……太快了……」  
　　回答Dipper的是Bill愈发猛烈的操干。  
　　「我不得不说，Pine Tree，」Bill张开翅膀——他的翅膀在背部，正好接着肩胛骨，比Dipper的双翼更大也更强壮，内膜是金黄色的——他嘴上说的却是和动作截然不同的粗鲁，「你这张嘴比起讲课，还是叫床更好听。」  
　　  
　　Dipper觉得自己要被情欲的浪潮淹没。  
　　他没经历过这种强度的性爱。不，之前他连性爱都没经历过。想他二十二岁的大魔法师第一次和人上床又是办公室Play又是浴室play，身体酸软的不像是自己的，全身几乎都靠身体里那根异物支撑。身体全交给Bill掌控，他只能随着Bill摆弄，在恶魔身下贪婪的摆动腰肢。  
　　意识勉强回笼，他注视恶魔的脸。Bill早就摘下了那顶可笑的帽子，金发被水打湿，有几缕沾在额前，淡化了他过于侵略性的英俊。  
　　Bill棱角太分明，笑着看人的时候也阻拦不了那只眼里勾人的危险性。他全身上下都贴满了「I am bitch」的标签，哪怕埋在人堆里也能被一眼看见。  
　　Dipper自认喜欢的类型是艾玛·沃特森那种，Bill性转一下……大概是查理兹·泰隆，和清纯别说沾边了，差了得有一条密西西比河。  
　　他伸出手，拨开Bill脸上的发丝。  
　　恶魔微微睁大右眼。  
　　这对Bill来说是个新奇的体验。他会和他的床伴接吻，甚至口交，这些都是性爱里的点缀；但他们不会用手去触碰对方面颊。  
　　这么做又不会让彼此觉得爽，他们是肉体和肉体的关系，用不到这些温柔。  
　　他暂停身下的动作，带着些疑惑，任凭Dipper捧着他的脸。他感觉到年轻人指尖一挑。  
　　Dipper手指上还挂着Bill的眼罩，他将东西丢掉，舔上恶魔空洞洞的眼眶。  
　　「嘶。」  
　　Bill吸了口气，Dipper没有把舌头伸进去，只是沿着骨骼描绘。  
　　场面看起来有种诡异的恶心。英俊的青年们耳鬓厮磨，较为瘦弱的那个亲吻着另一名青年的眼洞，性器在他身下进出，每一次律动都带出之前留下的白浊。不属于人类的蝠翼在身后展开，他们紧紧拥抱彼此，獠牙刺破对方的唇瓣，唾液和鲜血随着唇齿纠缠交换。  
　　Dipper想，放纵吧，就这么放纵自己一次。  
　　忘记蝾螈，忘记斯坦福，忘记那些血海和深仇。放空大脑，让自己被情欲支配，只知道尖叫和射精就够了。  
　　Bill调整了姿势，性器到达了前所未有的深度。Dipper张开嘴，尖叫被Bill悉数吞没，喉咙被舌头堵住，上半身和下半身的两张嘴被同时入侵，Dipper恍惚间有种要被穿透的错觉；年轻的教授搂紧恶魔脖子，漆黑的指甲在对方脊背留下长长的血痕。  
　　明明是在意识里，明明是在和Bill的灵魂做爱，但Dipper依然有种会窒息的错觉。他眼前闪过白光，后穴一阵痉挛，欲望在这一刹达到了顶峰。  
　　花洒还在往外喷着水，水滴裹挟浴室昏黄的光，落在Dipper面颊；他闭上眼，任凭光芒从眼角滑落。  
　  
　　Dipper睁开眼，水面上漂浮着浑浊物。他愣了愣，几秒后反应过来是什么，臊得脸通红。Dipper急急忙忙从冰冷的水里爬出来，拉开水漏「毁尸灭迹」。  
　　他擦着自己的头发，镜子里的人满脸写着生无可恋。  
　　他，Dipper Pines，第一次梦遗是因为Bill Cipher。  
　　想想就觉得难受。  
　　Dipper裹好浴巾，刚拎着吹风机从浴室里出来就看见手机跟癫痫似的疯狂蹦迪，「咚」的一声砸在地板上，听着都觉得疼。感谢智能手机时代尚未降临，诺基亚依旧坚挺。  
　　Dipper把满地乱滚的手机捡起来，来电显示是个没有备注的号码。不过没有备注才是正常，Dipper这台手机里没有通讯录。他虽然没有Stan叔公那么经验丰富，但是不留证据Dipper还是知道的。万一有一天这台诺基亚暴露了，空空如也的通讯录也不会给他和他的联系人带来什么麻烦。  
　　「喂？」  
　　「上帝，我给你打了三十七个电话。」  
　　「刚刚在……洗澡。」说到某个词的时候他顿了顿，若无其事地继续问：「怎么了？」  
　　电话那头有些乱，从觥筹交错的声音来听，应该是酒局。Pacifica避开了人群，她压低嗓子：「白头海雕已经离巢。」①  
　　他目光一沉。  
　　  
　　Dipper站在等身镜前，他紧了紧领带。年轻的恶魔穿着蓝色的西装马甲，里面是黑色衬衣。头发整整齐齐梳开，露出额头的七星痣。  
　　Stan这儿当然不会有蓝色西装——能有两三套儿童正装就不错了，Stan本质上也是个粗人，对正装的区分比Dipper还差。  
　　【嗯哼？你不是说不肯用魔法幻化衣服吗？】Bill披着浴袍，这家伙还特别烦人的不知道从哪掏出一个录音机，把Dipper那套「从原子结构看魔法」的理论循环播放。浑然不顾刚刚滚过床单的情意。  
　　「这种事情有一就有二嘛。之前去参加Pacifica家的宴会不也是变出来的衣服，怎么没看见尊贵的Bill Cipher先生评价？」  
　　【我是没想到你对魔法的适应能这么快。】恶魔笑笑，他手里抱着杯啤酒，【你穿正装是有什么事情要做？】  
　　Professor Pines垂下眼睫，他对袖扣进行最后调整。  
　　「我要见一个很重要的人。」  
　　【哇哦，作为刚刚和你上过床的人，我表示听到这句话真的很伤心。】  
　　年轻人笑笑，他突然从地面飘起——不，不只是他，连书本和盆栽都飘了起来，咖啡脱离容器束缚，在半空中变成一个棕色的球。  
　　几秒钟后，失重解除。咖啡球砸在杯口，溅的满桌子都是。  
　　他没有半分慌乱之色，他安安稳稳落地，面上仍是淡淡的笑意。Alcor抬眸，眼底涌动暗沉的金。  
　　「正装适合迎来久别重逢，也适合参加葬礼。」  
　　Bill挑眉，他散了头发，模样更为邪气。  
　　【蓝色的西装可不适合葬礼，别人会说你这颜色太不庄重。更别提你还只穿了马甲，连外套都没穿。】  
　　新生的恶魔拉开门，他回答的漫不经心。  
　　「所以我只是意思意思。」

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①：白头海雕是美国象征，此处代表美国政府


	9. Chapter 9

　　「还有五个小时？」  
　　Dipper接过定时手环。McGucket紧张地掂了掂背包。  
　　「对，」老人舔舔嘴唇，「说真的Young boy，我建议你还是带着你姐姐和S……Stan躲躲，这可是末日机器。我参与建造过这个，我知道那后面是什么玩意。」  
　　McGucket说到后面情绪激动，他挥舞着他那双脏兮兮的手，一把抓住Dipper肩膀。老头双眼充满血丝，背包里浣熊吱吱叫不停。  
　　「这是恶魔的造物！我们赢不了的！」  
　　Dipper盯着他未来老师的眼睛。Alcor笑了笑，他拨开McGucket的手。  
　　「我们会赢的，」他说的轻声细语，言词却掷地有声，「我向你保证。」  
　　  
　　【WE？】  
　　【我和你。】  
　　  
　　五个小时足够最后的恶魔做很多事。  
　　重力泉人民向来心比天大，宽的能跑马。遇到失重还能照样参加音乐节，该干嘛干嘛，丝毫不影响生活节奏。盲眼结社那帮人真是想多了，就这帮居民，完全用不上记忆消除枪。  
　　Dipper步伐并不快，他甚至有心去Lazy Susan那里买派，边看电视边吃。Lazy Susan今个烤的苹果派十分酥脆，一口下去满嘴又烫又甜的汁儿。Dipper大口嚼着派，坐在吧台后看伦敦奥运会。  
　　现在是男子花剑个人决赛重播，Dipper看的津津有味。他可是斯坦福大学的教授，这所讲究「体教并行」的美国西海岸学校每年都会往奥林匹克赛场输送大量运动员，他自然也要懂点。  
　　「我记得里约奥运会的时候，斯坦福都要疯了。」他说的慢吞吞，Lazy Susan在洗盘子，没人搭理这边。里约奥运会的时候他还在念大三，那时候气氛热烈的很，光金牌就有十一枚是斯坦福摘的——太平洋十二校联盟很是扬眉吐气，连带Dipper都被那种气氛感染，和室友坐在电视机前拿着薯片为金牌欢呼。  
　　伦敦奥运会击剑场美国成绩并不好，只有一枚女子铜牌。是谁Dipper已经记不清了。并不是说他蔑视铜牌，恰恰相反Pines作为教师一贯反对成绩主义，他以耐心和好脾气闻名，深得学生喜爱——作业和出勤除外。不过年代过于久远，比起伦敦奥运会他更熟悉里约和东京。里约成绩较伦敦好了不少，没有金牌好歹也拿了两块银牌，看的Dipper很是热泪盈眶。  
　　现在他一个人坐在俄勒冈州的重力泉小镇，看二零一二年的奥运会。身边只有一个恶魔陪他看。这个镇子没人会在乎奥运会，他们都去参加音乐节了。  
　　他低头笑笑。  
　　Dipper Pines将最后一块冷透的苹果派放进自己嘴里，他吃的很慢，甜腻的味道在嘴里扩散。年轻人拍拍手上的面皮屑，在柜台上留下一张十美元。  
　　  
　　Trigger坐在后座，他和搭档分开行动。不知道为什么，他觉得有些心慌。特派员将窗户摇下一条缝。他试着深呼吸，缓解一时的胸闷气短。  
　　搭档带人直接去音乐节现场拦截Stan，他负责控制住神秘小屋。他算是个新人，自己一个人单独行动还是第一次……难道是因为紧张？  
　　Trigger看着窗外，外面正淅淅沥沥下着小雨。  
　　可能也和天气有关吧。毕竟阴雨天空气粘稠，在封闭环境里很容易喘不上气。  
　　特派员不安地绞紧十指。他吸进潮湿的空气，土壤的霉味刮过气管，搅弄血管和神经，最后在肺泡沉淀。  
　　他仍旧没有感到好些。  
　　……真是奇怪。  
　　Trigger突然听到刺耳的声音，像皮革在某种硬物上狠狠摩擦；紧接着惯性将他狠狠扯向前座靠背，安全带却又将他扯回来。Trigger被勒的差点断气。他用手抚摸被勒红的皮肤，勉强看向前方——  
　　一个人、一个男孩站在路中央。他穿着正装，没有打伞；男孩面容还有几分稚气，可下唇紧抿着，眼瞳深不见底，庄严肃穆如奔赴葬礼；他的衣摆被风吹的猎猎作响。  
　　Trigger有些怔愣。他记得这张脸。  
　　「Dipper……」Pines？  
　　他看见银光划过天际。  
　　  
　　Bill Cipher站在路中间，收剑入鞘。他挽了个漂亮的剑花，拐杖轻墩到地，发出闷闷一声。  
　　他脚尖轻点土地，前方是堪称惨烈的车祸现场。为首的黑车被从中劈开，裂成两半，特派员压在下面生死不明。紧跟在后面的车队情急之下急刹车，却导致连环追尾，彻底报废。汽油顺油箱而下，被雨水冲刷成连绵不绝的水洼，蔓延至半个马路。  
　　「我还是用不惯剑，」Bill皱着眉，皮鞋踏上油面，「真不知道Pine Tree你为什么喜欢这种冷兵器，我原本以为你能喜欢狙击枪之类的来着。」亏他还准备了好几把。  
　　Dipper倒是对他的疑惑觉得奇怪。  
　　【我练过击剑，】他大学修的是击剑，【又没练过射击。】  
　　Alcor靠强化过的视觉听觉都能徒手拍子弹。再说大家都是超自然生物了，热武器能起多大作用心里没点数么。  
　　Bill耸耸肩，作为一个近战法师，他表示不懂你们玩剑的。  
　　Dipper刚看过花剑比赛——他还是喜欢佩剑，Bill手里的拐杖里面藏的也是佩剑——手十分痒，很想来那么几局。  
　　「请停止你的精神病行为，」Bill冷水泼的毫不留情，他和Dipper说话越来越不客气，「你现在十二岁，击什么剑。」  
　　【你见过十二岁进台球厅赌球？！】Dipper简直为他的强词夺理震惊了，只许他偷马不许别人看篱笆？能不能要点脸。  
　　Bill向来是个不要脸的。他向前几步，举起手，大拇指顶着中指。又想到什么似的，对Dipper说：「你来。」  
　　年轻人看着他，Bill并不避开他的视线。榛色对上金色。Dipper面上并没有什么，他耸耸肩，走到Bill身边。  
　　【现在用到我了想起我来了。】  
　　身体使用权交换。  
　　Bill笑笑，却连眉眼都没弯起过；他让开位置，站在Dipper身后。  
　　【是啊。】  
　　Alcor抬眸，他打了这个响指，火花顺着指尖跳跃，跳跃至水面。  
　　刹那火焰如浪，如盛开的金莲一瓣又一瓣向外扩散；雨越落越快，但火焰并没有熄灭的趋势，反倒随着风的吹拂愈发蔓延开。油箱接二连三爆炸，燃烧的铁片飞舞到空中，飞到足够高后又落下，坠地声爆炸声此起彼伏。火光烧红半个天际，烟尘滚滚，火焰流星争先恐后落地。  
　　Dipper抹了把脸，想抹掉雨水。手指接触到的却是干燥的皮肤。  
　　哪里还会有多余的雨水留下呢？早就让高温蒸发掉了。  
　　Professor Pines笑了笑，他转身，衣摆晃成一道蓝色弧度，任凭身后火烧成海。  
　　  
　　Bill站在自动贩卖机前，他按照Dipper的指示，按顺序点击按键。  
　　「这种方法真老套，但不得不承认挺有效。」他指Stan藏匿工作间的办法。  
　　【至少我当初和Mabel住了那么久都没主动发现过地下工作室。话说楼上什么动静？】  
　　Bill侧耳听了一会，只能听见某种翻找的声音。  
　　「Shooting Star养的那只蠢猪吧。」紧接着他话锋一转：  
　　「没发现那是你蠢。」  
　　Dipper：【……】  
　　「全世界大概也只有你和Shooting Star觉得Stanley是一个普普通通的糟老头子——Soos那种天生没脑子的不算。你怎么能和那种没脑子的家伙一样。」  
　　已经被归位「没脑子」一类的Dipper：【……】  
　　Bill这王八蛋还砸吧嘴，末了一总结：「你是真挺蠢啊。」  
　　Professor Pines忍无可忍：【你能闭嘴吗！】  
　　Bill挂着那套恶心人的假笑，自动贩卖机向一侧打开，露出背后的工作间。恶魔理了理衣服，往里走去；他感谢自己出众的夜视能力，最顶上有盏和没有一样的小灯，撑死照亮两三级台阶，剩下还得靠自己。  
　　「Stanley那家伙真是的，连根多余的电线都不扯……所以我最讨厌和这样的吝啬鬼打交道。」  
　　夜视是一码事，没灯是另一码事。  
　　Dipper陷入沉思，他摸了摸下巴。  
　　【我怎么记得……和Ford叔公来的时候这里挺亮的？】这种鸡毛蒜皮都称不上的小事他实在记不清了。  
　　「六指仔自己后安的吧，」Bill按下电梯下行键，「你Ford叔公动手能力还是挺强的，有效率。时空门你看建的不就挺快。」  
　　Dipper不得不同意恶魔对他叔公的看法，因为他自己……也是这么觉得的。  
　　在下坠过程中他们又遇到一次失重。Dipper和Bill木然地看着自己飞起来的身子，Bill掐着秒——处理时空门失重这种事他有经验，好歹也是前Boss——在电梯重新下降时控制自己腾空，没让自己和电梯里其他东西一起摔得七荤八素。  
　　【……运气真差。】  
　　电梯从失重状态恢复过来时有点短路。这家伙有年头了，至少十年以上工龄，现在正在重启。Dipper没有着急，时间还够，电梯不好他着急也没有用……  
　　「Pine Tree。」  
　　Dipper愣了下，他听见恶魔的声音回想在零件运转间隙：「我们马上就要阻止时空门的毁灭了。」  
　　Bill特意咬重了那个WE。  
　　手指神经性地抽搐一下，Dipper面色如常。  
　　【这不就是我们的目的吗？】  
　　是啊，Bill笑笑，他的面容被格子窗分割成几等分的小块。  
　　「是啊，」Dipper从没听恶魔用过这么轻柔的声音，用他的身体也一样，「我付出了那么多才达成的目的。」  
　　Bill转身，看向Dipper——这是恶魔在意识空间内的投射。极为相似的金色眼睛交换眼神，年长的恶魔对年幼的恶魔轻声细语，温柔如耳鬓厮磨的情话：  
　　「可不能轻易就被别人破坏。」  
　　Dipper回望Bill，然后他笑了笑。电梯重新运转的时候，Bill看见Dipper动了动嘴唇。  
　　年轻人说：真巧，我也是。  
　　谁都没有继续说下去，只有电梯运作的声音回想在窄小的内舱里。地下没有几层，很快就下降到目的地。Bill踏出电梯的第一步就和某人撞了一个满怀。  
　　Bill：「……」  
　　Dipper：【……】  
　　Stanley Pines一脸懵逼外加不知所措。  
　　「DDDDDDDDipper？」  
　　真不愧是亲爷孙，结巴都一样。Dipper面无表情地想。  
　　  
　　如果你问「天启」之前的Professor Pines，遇到过最尴尬的事情是什么，他可能会回答你是演讲背错稿。现在你问Alcor，他会回答你是违法犯罪的计划都详细到一二三了，结果主人在家。  
　　Bill和Stan大眼瞪小眼，意识空间内的Dipper早就蹲下捂住脸，耳尖通红。  
　　太、尴、尬、了。  
　　Stan不是蠢的，他可没Mabel那么好糊弄。老年人立刻想明白Dipper出现在这里的真实原因。  
　　「你之前进我房间是为了密码？」  
　　Bill挑眉。  
　　【哇哦Stanley脑子转的挺快嘛，我还他的脑子以为早就萎缩了呢。】然后他大大方方承认：「是。」  
　　根本来不及阻止的Dipper：【……】  
　　Stan也被对方无耻至极的大方惊呆了，脸皮厚如Stanley也不知道怎么接，怼人草稿一下胎死腹中，噎得他不上不下。Stan只能尴尬地转移话题：  
　　「好了，孩子，看到了你也该出去了。快点走，我们出去……」  
　　「在这之前……」Bill走到控制台前，他看见上面挂着的油灯，怪不得走廊那么暗，原来有人捷足先登了；恶魔从怀里掏出第三本日志，将这最后一本摆到其他两本前。完整的时间机器剖面图赤裸裸摊在Stan面前。时间机器是三角形，三本书摆的也是三角形；倒三角的一端直直指向Stan，戳的他心口疼。  
　　Stan听见男孩问：「你是不是该解释下这两本日志？」  
　　距离时间机器启动，还有一个半小时。  
　　  
　　Stan舔舔嘴唇，硬皮划过舌苔，带来轻微的痛意。  
　　「Dipper，你得相信我……」  
　　Bill头微偏，发现Dipper的沉默后放开手脚演戏。  
　　「我相信你什么？」他上前一步，双手哆嗦眼眶泛红，整个百老汇都没他能演：「Stan，我的叔公，我那么相信你……你却背着我搞到了这两本日志？！」  
　　他根本不等Stan说什么，捂着胸口继续。  
　　「啊！我的叔公，」Bill以头抢地，演技精湛的能提名今年托尼，「你是不是骗了我，偷窃过我的日志，不然你是怎么造出的机器？」  
　　「……等会，」Stan眯起那对肿眼泡，他终于有机会打断男孩的表演，「你怎么知道这机器的图纸在日志里？」  
　　刚刚他就觉得奇怪了，这小子动作娴熟的好像翻过百八十遍；三号日志就罢了，一二号日志是怎么做到精准翻页的？  
　　还维持跪地姿势的Bill：「……」该死的，怎么现在脑子转这么快。  
　　不过Bill也不是初出茅庐的年轻人，他从地上爬起，拍拍身上的土——虽然被Stan嫌弃了那么一下，老家伙管这叫「少女的习惯」，气的Bill想打人——然后扯过一号日志给Stan看。  
　　「你自己夹的丝带书签。」  
　　Stan僵在那。  
　　很好，他也就是那么一说，没想到歪打正着。  
　　Bill摆出被Mabel特殊强调过的、露出牙龈的笑。他将日志放回原位，掏出紫外线灯。  
　　「我很记仇的。」  
　　他说的很小声，小声到只有Dipper能听见。Bill声音充满不合时宜的愉悦，他在笑，笑的人浑身发冷。  
　　紫光照射在泛黄的纸上，Ford选的纸张质量确实很硬，这么久过去笔迹依旧如新。隐形墨水在灯光下无所遁形。  
　　他将这些隐藏的话语赤裸裸地掀开给Stanley Pines看。  
　　「你知道吗Stanley？这东西启动的时候，整个世界都会毁灭。」Bill Cipher头颅微扬，他逆着光，金色的眼瞳被阴影遮挡。他不想伪装也不再伪装了，温和有礼的外壳剥落，露出那被层层掩盖、残忍血腥的野兽。野兽大张着嘴，每根牙齿都写满贪婪。他的声音有些低沉——就像风吹过大提琴弦。这声音勾人极了，仿佛是在哀悼……那不是男孩的声音，更像是一个成年男子的嗓音。  
　　Bill总有办法利用语言达成目的。他总是擅长操控人心。  
　　Stan……Stan喉头滚动了下。  
　　「……我，我不知道。」他从没想过有一天和Dipper说话时会这么艰难，「我真的不知道Dipper，你相信我，我只是……我只是……」  
　　Stan张了张嘴，发现他没有办法解释。  
　　他甚至有点想笑——Stan已经很久、很久、很久没有这么无力过了。他是个银舌头，走南闯北这么些年，假身份堆满了一个包，见人说人话见鬼说鬼话。滑的像个泥鳅一样。  
　　可他现在站在他的亲人面前，那根糊弄过无数警官的银舌头瘫在那，从舌尖开始麻痹，舌头是硬的是僵的，满嘴苦涩的味儿。  
　　「我只是……」想救一个人。  
　　Bill嗤笑——笑声要多嘲讽有多嘲讽，Stan情不自禁地缩了下肩膀。他听见年轻人用轻柔而又亲切的语气说：  
　　「你想将我和Mabel也害死吗，Stan叔公？」  
　　字字如刀。  
　　  
　　【够了。】  
　　  
　　年轻人坐在椅子上，他十指交插撑着脸——  
　　【我说，够了。】  
　　Dipper站起来，他走向Bill，和恶魔擦肩而过。Bill极其夸张地脚尖一点，原地旋转360度后燕尾服下摆稳稳当当停住，他弯下腰，右腿伸直，行了一个标准的礼。  
　　【那么，接下来就交给Alcor先生处理了。】  
　　Dipper冷睨他一眼，Bill脸上还挂着标志性微笑，礼仪周到的人挑不出毛病。  
　　他们的目光接触一瞬又错开。  
　　Bill给自己打了个响指，他坐在舒适的天鹅绒椅上，香槟自动满杯，玻璃杯壁上还挂着水珠，是刚从冰桶里拿出的上好香槟。  
　　这当然不是Dipper脑子里的，年轻的教授可没这种品味。  
　　看剧还是配香槟来的好。  
　　他啜饮一口，气泡从舌尖开始炸裂，冰凉的酒液入喉，裹挟葡萄的香气蔓延至口腔每一处。  
　　他为戏剧的开演举杯庆祝。  
　　  
　　Dipper沉着张脸，他朝Stan的方向伸出手，却不知道为什么又缩了回来，改成调整领带。  
　　【怎么了？】  
　　【……】他回过头，翻弄三号日志，【没什么，现在没空搭理Stan，我们得快点停止启动时空门。】  
　　Bill晃晃酒杯。  
　　【不去安慰安慰你可怜的叔公？失去了六指仔，现在连孙子都不要他了，真可怜。】  
　　Dipper手上动作不停。  
　　【没那个时间。】  
　　Ford写东西一贯清晰明了，图纸后面就是安全装置。Dipper一合书本，往安全开关那里走；他速度非常快，三枚钥匙转眼就被拧到底。随着嗡鸣安全装置打开，Stan从最初的打击中反应过来，他看明白Dipper的目标后立刻急红了眼。  
　　「不行！！！」  
　　Stan虽然现在有了肚腩，肌肉也全变成脂肪，但他毕竟是拳击出身，还东躲西藏那么多年，本能还在。Dipper真就被他扑了一个踉跄，后背狠狠磕在工作中的机器上。  
　　皮肉被烤焦的气味霎时弥漫在地下室。  
　　Stan的手一抖，他嘴唇泛白，哆嗦不停。  
　　「……Dipper？Dipper你没事吧，我，我很抱歉。真的真的很抱歉……」  
　　后背的纹身隐隐痛了起来。他知道有多疼，知道那种灼烧感有多剧烈。Stan蹲过监狱断过鼻梁，被人打到头破血流，可都没有……都没有烙印那么疼。  
　　不止是外伤的痛。不仅仅是外伤的痛。  
　　Stanley双手哆嗦着，想要扶起男孩。  
　　「快点，快点我们去医院，让镇上那个老庸医看看你背上的伤。Damn it，现在去还来得及。我的水杯呢？我给你背上浇点凉水降温……」  
　　Dipper看着Stan伸出来的手，耳边全是Stan的喋喋不休。那只手裹着绷带，有血从缝隙里渗出来。Stan的手总是很粗糙，有厚厚的茧。这双手打过架修过车，能造出许许多多神奇的「超自然生物」；也能抚摸两个十来岁的孩子的头。其实Dipper从没和Stan说过你这双手干巴巴摸的我脸疼别摸我了。他没说过。  
　　他知道这双手是暖的，暖洋洋的，Stan一直很强大，这双大手甚至能撑起重力泉摇摇欲坠的天空。  
　　这就够了。  
　　足够了。  
　　拍开Stan手的时候，他突然想起，他已经很多年没有触碰过Stan的手了。  
　　你还活着，真是太好了。  
　　  
　　Dipper踉踉跄跄地爬起来，他往旁边走了几步，拉开和Stan的距离。  
　　「别碰我。」他喘着气，这种烧伤很难愈合。恶魔强大的愈合能力正逐渐吞噬扭曲的皮肤，他得拉开他们的距离，不让Stan发现。  
　　老年人慢慢将手收到背后。  
　　「Dipper……」  
　　Bill倚着靠背，几缕发丝顺着鬓角滑落。他将酒杯放下，玻璃轻敲茶几，发出清脆声响。  
　　【Pine Tree。】  
　　【我知道，】他咬着牙，【别催。】  
　　「Stan叔公，如果你真的是我的叔公的话，」Dipper闭了闭眼，再睁开是死气沉沉的榛色，「请你让开。」  
　　「……Dipper，我为这一天等了二十年。」Stan前所未有的疲惫，他终于意识到他不再年轻了，二十年说过去就过去了，「哪怕是错的，我也得坚持下去。」  
　　说到这他笑了笑，皱纹都舒展开，可眼睛没有笑。他笑的丑极了，要哭出来似的。  
　　「人总得有个坚持的目标，不然连自己是否活着都不知道。哪怕这个目标是错的，我也不能回头。」  
　　「所以啊……」Stan叹气，他摆出拳击的准备姿势，「说什么，Stan叔公都不会叫你过去的。」  
　　Bill调整坐姿。  
　　【Pine Tree，你这要怎么……】  
　　「Dipper！还有……Stan叔公？」  
　　「哇哦，你们两个在干嘛？排练吗？话说这地方怎么回事，秘密基地？看起来超酷的。」  
　　Bill和Stan同时傻眼。  
　　「Mabel？Wendy？」【Shooting Star还有Red？？！！！】  
　　Dipper看着来人，缓缓、缓缓，将一直吊着的那口气，吐了出去。  
　　他低头看了眼手环。  
　　还剩半个小时。  
　　  
　　Wendy衣服都没换，看样子是刚从音乐节回来。她好奇地东摸摸西碰碰，嘴里啧啧称赞。  
　　「天啊，这地儿真有绘本里那些神秘科学家实验室的感觉。Stan和Dipper你们俩是怎么找到这的？太酷了。」  
　　Dipper有些疑惑，因为在他的记忆里当初和他们一起来这的那个人是Soos，怎么现在变成了Wendy？  
　　「Wendy？你们什么时候回来的？」  
　　红发少女挠挠头。  
　　「回来有一个小时了吧……我把Mabel从现场捡回来的，这丫头在那睡着了。我们在音乐节遇到了找Stan的怪人，」Wendy环抱双臂，「穿着黑西装，向人打听Stan。我们觉得不对劲，回来找Stan，结果从他的房间里翻出了点……令人意外的东西。」  
　　黑西装的怪人……应该就是政府特派员。看样子有漏网之鱼。他想。至于Wendy她们回来的时间……应该比自己要靠前，他想起进来前听到楼上传来的声音。那并不是Waddles搞出来的，而是Mabel和Wendy。  
　　Mabel把怀里的大包扔到地上。她从进门开始就执拗地拽着包，一直不肯松手。  
　　「我在Stan叔公你的卧室发现了密室和自动贩卖机密码。」她将里面的东西一股脑全倒了出来，无数褪色的假证件像死去的蛾子一样干巴巴落地。女孩擦擦眼角，她的眼睛有些肿，应该是哭过。  
　　「Stan叔公……」Mabel咬咬下唇，「你真的是我的叔公吗？」  
　　她想相信Stan，她觉得Stan是爱他们的……可包里的假证件和报纸赤裸裸提醒她「Stan」的不可信。这人是个罪犯，前科累累劣迹斑斑。  
　　Stan想过去，但没走几步Wendy就以保护者的姿态站在女孩面前。他只能收回迈出的脚。  
　　「听着，孩子们，相信我。我真的是你们的叔公Stan，我这么做是为了……」  
　　时间机器突然发出一阵轰鸣，不止Mabel，连Dipper都一愣。Stan只来得及大喊一声「抓稳」就被吸到半空。失重再次出现，这次比之前的所有都要猛烈；而且比起失重，这种感觉更像是一种更为庞大的引力——失重才不会扯掉天花板！  
　　Dipper眼疾手快，他不再隐藏自己，指甲狠狠插进地面。  
　　「时空门即将打开，请各位操作人员离开现场，以保障自身安全。重复一遍，时空门即将打开，请各位操作人员离开现场，以保障自身安全……」  
　　【怎么回事！】Bill也惊了，他从椅子上跃起，丢掉香槟踢飞酒桶。  
　　Dipper抽空看了下倒计时。  
　　「还有二十分钟！」他扯开嗓子吼，「怎么回事，为什么提前了！」  
　　McGucket给的手环和地下室的LED屏都显示还有将近二十分钟，而且秒数还在走，怎么看都不像是时钟出了毛病！  
　　他看向Stan。后者满脸惊愕，明显这和他没关系。也对，Stan最多就是照着图纸一板一眼地操作，让倒计时提前这种他还真的做不到。  
　　明明上次每一步都没出错……  
　　等等，上次？  
　　Dipper一愣。  
　　难道是……因为……他？  
　　和他们一起进入地下室的人从Soos变成了Wendy，现在倒计时也出现提前……变量似乎只有他。  
　　「Dipper！」  
　　沉思被打断，他抬头看向声源，Mabel脚尖勾住电缆，她看着他。和上次一样，她离按钮最近，只需要顺着电缆往前爬几次就能终止这一切。  
　　「Mabel。」  
　　他喊了声他姐姐的名字。  
　　只要按下去，时空门就会停止运作。没有庞大的能量和足够的时间供机器再启动一次，这样时空壁垒就安全了。不曾完全启动就意味着时空门不会毁灭，这东西只能完全启动一次，典型的一次性用具，用完就坏。  
　　这样他们就安全了，时空缝隙不复存在，蝾螈也不会有机会进攻他的宇宙。  
　　Mabel顺着电缆往前，她抱住了安全装置。手离按钮格外近。  
　　「不！Mabel！不能按下它！」  
　　Stan用力一蹬墙壁，他努力向Mabel的方向挣扎。然而Wendy速度也不慢，女孩借着墙角连迈两步，一个后空翻重力加速度抱住Stan！  
　　「Wendy！你在做什……」  
　　「冷静，老兄，」Wendy现在还能笑出来，「很抱歉，因为没法确定你的身份，我现在只能选择帮我能确认身份的朋友了。」  
　　少女一下子收敛起所有玩世不恭。  
　　她双腿用力，绞住Stan脖子。和Soos曾经做过的略有不同，Soos控制住Stan更多依靠的是体重——Wendy则是利用她父亲教导出的格斗技术。她没有能将Stan勒到窒息的力量，但是控制住对方并且不让他说出话暂时还是可以做到的！  
　　「Mabel！Dipper！」  
　　Dipper看着那边的闹剧。  
　　他想一切都结束了，按下那个按钮就可以彻底粉碎蝾螈的野心，所有人都会得到救赎。  
　　……「所有人」。  
　　Mabel看看Wendy，又看看Dipper。除了刚刚那句「Mabel」，Dipper没有再说过一句。  
　　她却固执的等Dipper一句回答。  
　　她的弟弟突然笑了，她从没见过Dipper这么笑——仿佛风尘仆仆的旅人放下行囊，终于归乡。可旅人不会露出这么寂寞这么绝望这么……解脱的表情。  
　　「Mabel。」  
　　他又叫了一声她的名字。他从没用这么温柔的声音喊过她的名字，每一个音节都咬的清清楚楚，像是这个世上最珍贵的宝物，它们打着滚从男孩的口中落地。  
　　Mabel心下突然升起一种难以言喻的恐慌。这种感觉来的莫名其妙，但是，但是！她就是知道这种恐慌因谁而起。  
　　因为他们是……双生子啊。  
　　她看见Dipper弯起眼，眼底有金色流淌。它们映着时空门内部瑰丽的光，那是Mabel从未见过的、前所未有的美丽。  
　　他说：「别按下那个按钮。」  
　　  
　　TBC.


	10. Chapter 10

　　变故发生在一瞬间。  
　　Dipper突然抓住从身侧飞过的金属管，Mabel从没见过这么快的速度，Dipper对着自己那只紧抓着地面的手，将金属管狠狠插了下去！  
　　血液没有飞溅，大量的血珠和石子缓缓上升，多的快成了雾；金属管穿透了手掌，扎进地面，血不停上涌。  
　　Mabel张开嘴，她只能张开嘴，她已经发不出一丝尖叫。Wendy和Stan也早就休战，从Dipper说出那句话的时候他们就已经停下，两人看着男孩，震惊的无以复加。  
　　可男孩在笑，疯狂的、歇斯底里的笑。  
　　他笑的那么张狂，却充满无人理解的悲凉。  
　　  
　　Bill气疯了。  
　　恶魔用世上最恶毒的语言辱骂他，再也没了坐在天鹅绒椅上喝香槟的风度。他骂他是骗子，是婊子，所有宇宙的蠢货加起来都没有Dipper小拇指蠢——他从不知道恶魔会这么多骂人话。  
　　恶魔挣扎着想要身体控制权，他可以强行夺走的。但那仅限Alcor没有咬着控制权不放的时候。  
　　【不会给你的。】  
　　两个灵魂在争夺一个身体，这么做会产生极其严重的灵魂创伤。  
　　可他不会放手。  
　　绝不。  
　　有几次Bill已经争夺成功了，可他想往按钮那里去的时候却因为手被钢管固定住没有办法移动。在他卡住的瞬间Dipper又夺回身体。  
　　【你是傻子吗！】Bill咆哮，他从人形变回三角，红色的巨大三角体不断撞击意识空间。他口吐火焰，将男孩的意识空间冲击的伤痕累累。  
　　【你知不知道不按下按钮时空门肯定会崩溃！你是猪吗！你他妈想让我们功亏一篑吗蠢货！】  
　　Dipper听着，就那么听着。等Bill骂够了才轻轻开口：【时空门关闭的话，Ford叔公怎么回来？】  
　　Bill的怒骂戛然而止。  
　　这是他们一直回避的话题。  
　　时空门关闭的话，Stanford Pines怎么回来？  
　　【……可你现在不关的话，】Bill咬牙切齿，【十年后这些家伙全都得死。】  
　　在Bill看来牺牲六指仔一个换Shooting Star等人再划算不过——多他妈划算的买卖。用一个早就不存在这个宇宙的人换六十亿人口和一个宇宙存活是多么合算！  
　　【除了Stanley，这个宇宙还有谁记得六指仔？】  
　　他的同谋轻描淡写地说：  
　　【我。】  
　　  
　　【我警告过你Bill Cipher，别打我家人的主意。六十亿人口就算是死光了也不关我事，只要我的家人好好活着。】Dipper的投射出现在意识空间，不，准确的说是Alcor。Alcor毫不畏惧地盯着Bill，他吐出的每一个单词都含着血影刀光。  
　　【我和你做交易就是来拯救我的家人的。少一个都不行。】  
　　【你他妈听明白了吗，墨西哥玉米片？】  
　　  
　　很快Mabel他们就没法关注Dipper了，时空门突然光芒大作，他们不得不捂住眼睛。  
　　Wendy是第一个恢复过来的，她揉揉快被晃瞎的眼睛，盯着前面看。  
　　时空门里走出一个黑影——从身形来看应该是个成年男人，披着斗篷。他捡起地面散落的日志，放到大衣里。  
　　「上帝……他谁啊？」少女目瞪口呆，这什么奇幻的发展？  
　　「我兄弟，真正的Stanford Pines，」Stan从地上爬起来，他浑身是伤，心情却十分愉悦，「也是我启动时空门的原因。」  
　　Mabel也起来了，她有些头晕脑胀。等她看清周围的瞬间就变了脸色。  
　　她没有在意新出现的角色，惨白着张脸，哆哆嗦嗦地问：  
　　「Dipper呢？」  
　　她从地上爬起，手足无措。  
　　「Dipper呢！」  
　　被问到的两人齐齐一愣，钢管孤零零地滚了几圈，管尾满是血。  
　　  
　　镇外森林一直是那些超自然生物的天堂。重力泉居民鲜少深入这片区域，最多也就砍砍树，本质上还是井水不犯河水。多年前有个灰头发学者是森林常客，那家伙总是拿着纸笔记录；现在又多了一个小孩，手里拿着学者日志东奔西跑，满森林乱窜。  
　　满打满算就他们两个「常客」，尚在森林居民忍受范围之内。  
　　矮人们凑成一堆在草叶间翻翻找找，也不知道它们在找什么，霸占了一大片草地。不知道其中一个说了什么，另一个矮人二话不说撸袖子开揍；互殴过程中误伤其他矮人，伤者唾了一口加入战争，结果打中身边的同伴……遍地都是掐架的矮人，滚雪球似的越滚越大。  
　　突然眼前出现一大块阴影，矮人们不约而同停下手。他们傻呵呵地看着天空，有人从天上降落，翅膀卷起风。矮人立刻被吹的七零八落。有不怕死的从草叶后面探出身子，看着来者又黑又亮的翅膀口水直流。  
　　「帅啊。」  
　　矮人脑子也就小指甲盖那么大，兴冲冲往那人身边凑。  
　　「嘿，你的翅膀真帅，能让我摸摸吗？」  
　　对方个子不高，人类小孩的水平。可周身气势太强，强到矮人根本没往人类那边想。后者还以为又是哪个准备在重力泉安家的大佬，  
　　要和新大佬打好关系，矮人搓手，大腿抱的好胜过生的早。  
　　那人闻言掀了掀眼皮。  
　　矮人一惊。  
　　那是怎样的眼睛啊。虹膜是金色的，比黑猫还要亮，好像真的是熔化的黄金灌入眼底。可他的眼白是黑的，比石油还黑，比夜晚还暗，肮脏狰狞如恶鬼。  
　　从地狱里爬出来的恶鬼。  
　　他一挥翅膀，矮人滚了好几圈撞到树干才停下。  
　　「滚。」  
　　矮人立刻做鸟兽散，快的好像根本没来过这。  
　　Dipper勉强站起来，血淅沥沥顺着指尖流淌。他走的很慢，像个醉汉，歪歪斜斜，翅膀垂在身后，在草地上拖拽长长一道印。  
　　天空轰隆隆响，他一步步走向没人的山洞，然后缓缓、缓缓、靠着岩壁，滑落。  
　　Dipper坐在洞口，看暴雨从天而降。视线被雨帘遮挡，看不清重力泉的方向。  
　　这样也好，这么大的雨，不会让Bill跑出去。而且血迹和足迹也会被雨水冲刷干净。  
　　男孩慢慢闭上眼，在又湿又冷的雨夜里，裹紧自己。  
　　  
　　他一闭上眼就沉入意识空间。  
　　Bill几乎将整个意识空间拆了——Dipper常坐的椅子、Bill常用的玻璃圆桌、还有书柜乱七八糟等全被毁的一干二净，仿佛龙卷风过境。  
　　最后一刻Bill终于将那根该死的钢管拔出去了，结果正好Stanford从时空门走出来，没把恶魔鼻子气歪。Stanley是个好糊弄的，Stanford可不是。他只能捏着鼻子瞬移跑。  
　　Dipper和疯了一样抢身体控制权，意识空间坏成这样那小子也有一般责任。在空中还抢什么控制权，坠机就是一尸两命，谁都得完蛋。  
　　Bill现在冷静下来，坐在废墟中唯一完好无损的天鹅绒椅子上，对Dipper微微一笑：  
　　「哟。」  
　　Dipper头痛欲裂也面不改色。  
　　「Y……」  
　　他才刚说一个字母就被Bill打趴。  
　　冷静？原谅？去他的吧！  
　　他Bill Cipher今天就是要狠狠教训Alcor！  
　　他拽着Dipper领子将年轻人提起来。  
　　「Well，我亲爱的Pine Tree，」他在他耳侧低语，甜蜜如床笫情话，「你真是把我耍的团团转呢。」  
　　Professor Pines被他勒的喘不过气，双手使劲搬弄恶魔的手。  
　　「你……」  
　　 Bill凑过去。  
　　「你想说什么，小骗子？」  
　　Dipper眼底金光一闪，指甲暴涨，顺着Bill手腕狠狠切下！  
　　Bill痛的一哆嗦，他后退好几步，断腕没有流血，一团白气遮住伤口。  
　　Dipper脖子上还留有淤青。他和Bill不同，毕竟曾经是人类，灵魂上的伤害反应和人类无益。不过也只是看着吓人。  
　　他把Bill的断腕丢过去。  
　　「自己接好。」他顿了顿，满脸嫌弃，「变回人的模样，你这玉米片丑爆了。」  
　　Bill很不斯文的对天翻白眼，他将断手对准伤口，无缝衔接在一起。恶魔身形拉长，多余的部分逐渐收敛，Bill拽拽袖口，一派斯文败类衣冠禽兽。  
　　「衣冠禽兽」手持火焰，笑的人模狗样：「你想打架吗，Mason？」  
　　  
　　Dipper当然不……想打。  
　　他打不过Bill。  
　　他身体素质不如Bill，战斗经验不如Bill；成为恶魔的契机还是Bill给的呢，空有一身力量却不知道怎么用，五级菜鸟挑衅百级大佬那是脑子里进了五大湖才干的事。  
　　不过打不打不是Alcor说了算的。  
　　谁叫他菜呢。  
　　Dipper速度慢了些，后领被Bill一把擒住，玉米片恶魔毫不留情，一把将年轻人的脸按进地板。砖块蛛网般碎裂。恶魔不打算这么算了，他一脚踩在年轻人翅膀根处，手掌被洞穿后背被火烙都没有出过一声的恶魔Alcor终于叫了出来。  
　　翅膀是恶魔的弱点。蝠翼虽然又宽又长，坚韧无比，和脊椎相连的部位却十分脆弱。恶魔全身的痛觉神经大概都集中在那了。  
　　Bill用力，小牛皮鞋狠狠碾着Dipper翅膀。  
　　「Pine Tree，」鞋跟一下一下踢着脆弱的翼骨，「你是不是以为我真的不会和你撕破脸？」  
　　Bill Cipher从来不是什么好脾气。他喜怒无常，睚眦必报。Stanford Pines叫他出丑，他就把老人丢进怪兽群供他们取乐；Gideon Gleeful对他态度差，他就把那个小胖子关进笼子里叫他不停跳舞。  
　　这才是Bill Cipher。  
　　Dipper颤颤巍巍举起一只手，他有话要说。  
　　Bill停下动作，等男孩从废墟里拔出自己的脸。Dipper满脸的血，Bill这次可没留一点情面。  
　　他喘着气：  
　　「你什么时候产生了我们是一路人的错觉？」  
　　Bill眯起眼睛。  
　　骨头的碎裂声和男孩的尖叫一同响起。山洞内的身体狠狠抽动了下。  
　　恶魔使劲踢了他一脚，Dipper连滚好几圈，沿途留下不少骨片和碎肉。  
　　Bill双手插着兜，他弯起那只独目，说出的话却没有面上那么友善。  
　　「那你难不成以为自己和Shooting Star什么的是一路人？」他在原地转了一个圈，活泼的像个小丑，「我的天啊。看看你的翅膀还有指甲吧，young boy，你见过哪个『人』长得像你那样？」  
　　他刻意咬重「人」的音。  
　　Dipper躺在地上，不言不语。  
　　Bill可不在意唯一听众的冷漠。他举起双手，夸张地拉长尾调：  
　　「你杀过人，吃过怪物；你的灵魂远比你的外表年长。你抬手就是火焰，能在蓝天之上挥舞翅膀——」声调陡然下沉，「现在你过来和我说，你和我不是一路人？」  
　　Bill声音前所未有的沉：  
　　「你还以为自己是Dipper Pines吗，Alcor？」  
　　沉默。  
　　粘稠浓重的沉默弥漫在二人之间，谁也没有说话。Bill不急，他低头用鞋尖踢打石子，Dipper至始至终不发一言。  
　　过了很久，那边传来闷闷一声：  
　　「闭嘴。」  
　　男孩用双手撑起上半身，他的左翼完好无损，右翼却短了一截，尖端参差不齐。Bill挑眉，他下手可没这么轻，本来右翼一半都被他毁了，现在长出来不少。恶魔的恢复速度真是可怕。  
　　年轻的恶魔耷拉着眼皮，死气沉沉。他将发丝拨到一边，露出额头的七星痣。  
　　Dipper Pines从来不会将七星痣暴露给别人看。  
　　Alcor抬眸，金瞳锋利如刀。  
　　「你真以为我不知道记忆消除枪被你毁了的事？」  
　　他终于撕下伪装。  
　　  
　　Dipper Pines席地而坐，他从没在Bill面前摆出过这么刻薄的一面。他的眼眸半阖着，眉眼平稳如利剑将出。  
　　「你毁了记忆消除枪时就应该知道，你从未信过我。」他说的不疾不徐，每个单词咬字都格外清晰，四平八稳如大学演讲，「所以你又在生气什么呢？」  
　　你从来就没信过我。  
　　那为什么还要因为我的欺骗而愤怒呢？  
　　骗子注视骗子，恶魔注视恶魔。半晌，Bill说：  
　　「你真是个婊子啊。」  
　　「彼此彼此。」  
　　他环抱双臂，兽瞳里充满嘲弄的笑意。  
　　「我千防万防，也没想到你敢在时空门开时动手。」  
　　Bill知道这小子不老实。Dipper Pines还好说，能糊弄；可Professor Pines不是。他将记忆消除枪破坏后一直在等Dipper开口，但是年轻人没有。  
　　原来一直将这件事严严实实捂在心底。  
　　Dipper嗤笑：「除此之外，我还有别的机会吗？」  
　　他坐的四仰八叉，毫无形象可言，哪里有半点精英阶层的影子。衣服上满是灰尘，落魄的和流浪汉没什么两样。  
　　可流浪汉没有这样的眼睛。  
　　血腥、阴毒的眼睛。  
　　地狱归来的恶鬼，终是露出了獠牙。  
　　  
　　年轻的恶魔抬手打了一个响指，墙壁涌动，废墟逐渐分解、消失。帕罗奥图公寓取代白色房间。  
　　拜Bill所赐，Dipper多多少少也开始享乐主义。  
　　他起身，从冰箱里拎了两瓶啤酒出来。再一转身就是一套极为休闲的ZARA常驻款，海蓝色亚麻连帽衫的袖子卷到手肘，露出一截青白的臂腕。  
　　男孩丢给Bill一瓶，自己则是用牙开瓶。瓶盖脱离玻璃时发出「啵」的一声。他喝着啤酒，冰凉的液体奔腾过喉。  
　　Dipper家在高层，雨滴疯狂拍打窗面。帕罗奥图少雨，可在Dipper的意识里，他的帕罗奥图总是乌云密布雨不曾停。  
　　他的面容被客厅落地灯光分割。半面镀上柔光，半面被黑暗遮挡。  
　　水珠划过玻璃，冷气沿着瓶口上升。Dipper微微抬高了拿酒的手，看起来好像在举杯庆祝。  
　　「我等这一天很久了。」他说。  
　　  
　　他是从什么时候开始计划这些的呢？  
　　不，不是计划。  
　　他从一开始就没信过Bill Cipher。  
　　所以Bill说他是个婊子……这点他没说错。　　  
　　Bill拎着酒瓶在他对面的宜家木椅上坐下。他不比Dipper，Bill向来时时刻刻保持优雅，穿的是年轻恶魔叫不出牌子的休闲西装。他拿着流水线产品的模样也足够赏心悦目，不知道的还以为他在喝什么香槟。  
　　「让我猜猜看，」指尖轻叩木扶手，「我们被时光人影响穿越时空那次，你是不是故意不进地下室的。」  
　　Dipper承认的也大大方方。  
　　「是啊。」  
　　为什么不那个时候就解决呢？Stan不在，Soos还小。没人会阻挡他们拆机械门。而且地下室那么隐蔽，时光人也不一定能追上来。  
　　为什么呢？  
　　「因为那个时候处理了时空门，」他往布艺沙发上一坐，「Ford叔公就真的回不来了。」  
　　没有Stan，没有Mabel。谁来阻止他拆卸时空门？  
　　什么「过去的过去」，都是他用来拖延时间，骗人的。  
　　Bill笑了，他学着Dipper的样子放松身体。但是他的眼底没有笑意，屋内的气氛剑拔弩张。  
　　「老实说Pine Tree，我真的很好奇，你是怎么瞒过我的？要知道，我可是在你脑子里住着。」  
　　Dipper也笑。  
　　「那你又是怎么瞒过我的呢，Bill？」  
　　Bill丝毫不介意告诉他。  
　　「假话真话一起说不就好了。」他骗过Stanford，也骗过曾经的Dipper Pines。真真假假，谁知道哪个是真哪个是假呢。  
　　他当然不介意告诉Dipper。反正……  
　　Bill笑意盈盈，这才是Dipper熟悉的笑容。从里到外都是满满的恶意。愉悦的黑泥都要溢出来一样。  
　　「你又不能看我的脑子。」你怎么知道我哪句话是真，哪句话是假。  
　　  
　　Dipper并没有被Bill挑衅到，年轻的教授反而颇为同意地点头。见状Bill撇撇嘴。  
　　嘁，真没意思。  
　　「我知道，」Dipper仰头，喝了一大口酒，他看着窗外，「从一开始就没有公平可言不是吗？」  
　　他的思想意识记忆在Bill面前像个被强//暴的少女一样无力，只能赤裸裸摊开，任凭恶魔翻找。他看着另一个完全不相关的灵魂在他脑内安家落户，对他的记忆评头论足。自己却对那个家伙的大脑无能为力。  
　　他想瞒着Bill做什么简直难如登天。  
　　那他怎么办呢？总不能被Bill一直牵着鼻子走。  
　　「……骗过你，首先得骗过我自己。」  
　　他曾是温和的教授。  
　　再睁眼是复仇的恶鬼。  
　　他吞食着别人的血与肉，踏着尸山和血海，一步步归来。他推开他爱的人，告别爱他的人，让光明远去，唾弃一切美好的东西。他与恶魔共事谋皮，只有这样才能在名为人间的炼狱里看见希望。  
　　他亲手让自己面目全非。  
　　他自己信了，Bill才会信。哪怕他再想抓住Stan那时伸出手来的手，想疯了、像个变态一样希望能被老茧擦过面颊……  
　　也不能表露出一丝一毫。  
　　Dipper想起他曾在斯坦福的图书馆，曾在某个金黄的午后，在咖啡和笔墨间碰巧看见一本书。那上面说：  
　　爱是想要触碰却收回手。①  
　　  
　　窗外电闪雷鸣。  
　　Dipper半闭着眼，他低头，露出的一截脖颈脆弱白皙。哪怕是恶魔，也有自己的弱点。  
　　他说：「悉听尊便。」  
　　这是他对Bill的回复。  
　　Alcor打不赢Cipher，这太难了。Bill的战斗经验Alcor坐十个火箭推进器也赶不上。他和Mabel曾经打赢过他，可那是在Stan脑子里，还是恶魔轻敌的情况下。  
　　他知道自己的「人类」身体正在逐步转化成恶魔。痛感变弱、感官强化、超高的愈合能力以及吞食血肉无不证明这点。他的身体已经可以接纳Bill，具体表现在之前白色空间里那些层出不穷的Dipper没见过的奢侈品。  
　　这儿已经不是Dipper的主场了。  
　　他看见Bill放下啤酒，玻璃杯和茶几相碰，声音在寂静的客厅里回响。Dipper合上眼，他早就料到这一幕，纸是包不住火的。他瞒天过海，终是需要付出代价。  
　　救人一命，就要用另一条命来还。  
　　Dipper听到风声，他最后想到的是：  
　　其实我觉得挺抱歉的，Bill。  
　　  
　　Dipper连人带酒一起被踢下沙发，Bill收回迈出去的脚。至始至终他手中的啤酒没有半点洒出去。  
　　Bill这一脚可没留情，年轻的恶魔胸口要疼炸了，啤酒早就摔在地上碎的只剩渣。  
　　「你是被Shooting Star的猪附体了吗？不，搞不好还不如那只猪呢。要我给你洗洗脸清醒一下吗？」  
　　Bill的手微倾，啤酒接二连三涌出，尽数倾倒在Dipper脸上。  
　　「杀了你算解决？你可真是会给自己脸上贴金Professor。」他气笑了，「我教导了你那么长时间，现在你烂摊子搞完了想死就死，你当我是你们人类政府从生到死一条龙？」  
　　空瓶在Dipper耳边炸开。  
　　恶魔蹲下，他抓住Dipper下巴，不顾年轻恶魔满脸的啤酒。他的手指很用力，Dipper甚至有种下巴会被捏碎的错觉。  
　　灯光被玻璃渣切碎，每个切面都能映照出Bill的模样。而Bill的眼里，是像条湿漉漉野狗一样狼狈的Alcor。  
　　「那……你……想……」  
　　「从现在开始，我要你往东你不能往西，我要你杀人你就得给我杀，我要你做什么你就得做什么。」黄金瞳对黄金瞳，「我要你像条狗一样听我的话。」  
　　Dipper刚想回他一句「你做梦」，就被Bill下句话钉死。  
　　「相应地，我也不会去动Pines家一根手指头。」  
　　他松开钳制男孩的手，居高临下地注视Dipper。打一巴掌给个甜枣的道理Bill还是懂的。他看见男孩脸色几番变化，最后一片灰败。  
　　「……成交。」  
　　Professor Pines咬牙。  
　　「那你需要我像电视里演的那些低星电视剧一样叫你『主人』吗？你这天杀的变种玉米片。」  
　　哦豁，进化了啊，从玉米片进化成变种玉米片。Bill都有点期待下一次是什么了。  
　　不过人不能逼得太过。  
　　「那种称呼就免了吧，」虽然他挺想听，「现在，你去睡一觉。」  
　　Dipper一愣。  
　　Bill转身，硬皮鞋一下一下踏在木地板上。  
　　「我把你意识空间快绞成碎片了，还抢了多次身体使用权，你灵魂都要透明了。」Bill满脸嫌弃，「你是猪吗？以为死了身体就能给我？那我为什么不早点夺取你的身体。」  
　　他简直想去十年后问问斯坦福人事部，这种智商究竟为什么可以在最高学府任教。  
　　「我和你融合才形成的『Alcor』，缺一个这身体都不行。」Bill居然有几分恨铁不成钢，「你的『人类身体』还没有彻底完成『恶魔』的转化，我现在接手，出现的是什么东西？十二岁半恶魔小弱鸡？」  
　　Dipper：「……」  
　　Bill满脸写着「动动脑子行吗」，他挥挥手。  
　　「你现在赶快滚去调理灵魂创伤，我也受伤不轻，得好好睡一觉。对了，」他想起来什么，「我警告你，Dipper Pines，你要是再敢搞什么幺蛾子，」Bill冷笑，「我把Shooting Star的手指当着你的面一根根掰断。等你醒了我们再好好聊聊怎么在时空门开后收拾蝾螈。」  
　　  
　　他应该杀了男孩的。他想。Bill Cipher向来对背叛者不留情面，只有他背叛别人的份，没有别人背叛他的份。  
　　但是自己住手了。  
　　为什么？  
　　他想起Alcor那双眼睛。眼珠是黑的，可虹膜是金色。是和Bill一模一样的金色。  
　　那是恶魔的象征。  
　　在所有的时空里，都找不出第三个有这样一双眼睛的家伙了。  
　　  
　　Bill是在雷声中醒来的。  
　　那天和Alcor交流完之后，他们就陷入休整睡眠。毕竟之前折腾的太狠，灵魂早已遍体鳞伤，需要大量的休息来拯救灵魂和身体。Bill作为一个享乐主义者，强吊着一口气召唤来火堆和床铺，颤颤巍巍给山洞施下最后的魔法然后倒头就睡。  
　　他对自己的魔法很有信心，这个宇宙里没人能超过他。  
　　所以……外面发生了什么？  
　　他这么想着，伸出头看外面的天空。  
　　结果把恶魔吓了一跳。  
　　Bill很少有受到惊吓的时候，他大部分时间都是维持一张笑眯眯的脸。根本就是另类面瘫。但是现在他的眼睛睁的前所未有的大，是个标准的惊讶表情。  
　　「这怎么回事……」  
　　天空红的近乎滴血，暴风在树林间穿梭。幼鹿尖叫着被卷上天空又在眨眼间摔成一滩肉泥。  
　　Bill见过这副场面。  
　　「这他妈怎么回事！」  
　　Bill低头看向手环，日期已经走了六天。  
　　仅仅过了六天而已，借Stanford五个脑子十双手也搞不出「湮灭之日」。蝾螈还在时空间卡着呢，要真是它出的手重力泉早就寸草不生。这到底是谁干的！  
　　他把Dipper强行唤醒。  
　　男孩灵魂受的伤要比Bill重的多——虽然一大半都是他干的。Bill下手一点没留情面，意识空间现在还在重建。  
　　Professor Pines眼睛都没睁开就被Bill推出去。  
　　【你自己看。】  
　　他被吓到瞬间清醒。  
　　「这什么鬼！好莱坞特效大片？」  
　　【比那个更刺激，】Bill冷笑，【看样子在我们睡觉的时候有人做了不得了的事情啊。】  
　　Dipper伸手撤掉结界。  
　　噩梦波及范围比他想象的要广。有一半的森林被破坏，来不及逃脱的动物被怪物们争相分食，血雨不绝。  
　　有只翼龙发现了Dipper，它欢快地丢掉口中的骨架朝男孩飞去，满是獠牙的嘴巴腥臭又恶心。  
　　Bill冷着脸，以他和Dipper的默契不用多说就切换了位置。恶魔一脚踩住翼龙上半喙。翼龙扭动着身体，喉间发出意义不明的哼叫。  
　　Bill更嫌弃了。  
　　作为站在怪物界食物链顶端的恶魔，向来只有他吃别人的份，什么时候轮到别的蠢货垂涎他了？  
　　「不自量力。」  
　　他做了个虚握的动作，翼龙扭动越发疯狂，但恶魔纹丝不动。五指成拳的一刻——  
　　心脏突破皮肤束缚，在地上滚了几圈，沾满尘与土。  
　　翼龙不动了。  
　　「真恶心。」  
　　Bill拍拍手。翼龙还睁着眼，胸口往外汩汩流着血。真真是死不瞑目。  
　　「我们得把这件事调查清楚，」恶魔看着远方电闪雷鸣的天空，「看看是谁敢在我Bill Cipher的地盘上搞末日。」  
　　Dipper松松领带。  
　　【我有种不祥的预感。】  
　　Blemdin死了，华盛顿特派员死了，重力泉的时间缝隙在Ford叔公手里，Bill是他的同谋。他亲手解决掉所有会造成「湮灭之日」的不定因素，为什么……末日还会出现？  
　　Bill拨开洞口疯长的野草，翅膀伸展，足以遮天蔽日。翅膀卷起狂风，他如利箭离弦，飞向重力泉。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①：出自塞林格《破碎故事之心》　　


	11. Chapter 11

　　Mabel坐在窗沿，头倚着冰冷的玻璃。  
　　距离Stanford Pines归来已经过了六天，女孩从Stan那得知了一切——Stan这个名字是怎么回事、他这么做的原因、还有他和他兄弟的过去。  
　　Stan讲他和他兄弟童年那些趣事时Ford怼了他一肘子，老人愣了下，看清女孩表情后结结巴巴转移话题。  
　　「我没事，Stan叔公。」Mabel扯开一个笑，干净的像雨后的鸢尾花，有水珠从叶尖滚落，「我很高兴你能找回你的兄弟。」  
　　两个老人对视一眼，谁也没有说话。  
　　  
　　她突然想起什么，从窗边跃下，白色的丝袜在半空化作一道弧线；少女踩过木质地板，吧嗒吧嗒，像只轻盈的山雀在木头间穿梭。  
　　她从抽屉里取出三号日志——Stanford明确表示这本书他用不到了，给他们也行——然后坐回原位。  
　　她得给自己找点事做。Mabel咬着笔头，放到嘴里发现是根蜡笔又「呸呸呸」地吐出来。  
　　「Well……Dipper不在，我得把日志给他续写下去。」  
　　她歪歪头，回想男孩平时写日记的模样。Dipper总是叼着笔，坐在桌案前，让台灯烧到半夜。他做这项「工作」的时候低垂眉眼，灯光将他的面颊分割为两部分——眼窝深邃，眼睛却在发亮。  
　　偶尔她翻过身，看她弟弟坐在桌前认真的模样，想她的书呆子老弟有时候还蛮帅的嘛。  
　　Mabel笑了笑。她借着天光翻开日志——  
　　记录到剧院戛然而止。  
　　  
　　寒气顺着四肢百骸蔓延，Mabel握着封面的手都是僵的。她脑海里闪过Dipper低垂的眉眼闪过Dipper笑着的脸闪过Dipper红透的面颊……  
　　它们最后都汇聚成一张脸。  
　　那天Dipper站在她面前，半仰着头。脸部轮廓明明还稚嫩的很，可眼睛疲惫如半截入土。  
　　有着老人眼神的男孩说：「我要搬去楼下。」  
　　他曾在阁楼奋笔疾书。  
　　等到楼下却未填一笔。  
　　可她记得他说过啊，他说他最大的愿望就是把日志作者揪出来。Dipper说这话的时候眼睛里有星星。  
　　可星星呢？星星都去哪了？  
　　她慢慢的合上书，青白的光骤然撕裂云层，几秒后，闷雷滚落。  
　　  
　　重力泉这个夏天格外多雨，Mabel注视雨幕的时候想。Wendy说她在这儿住了十来年，都没见过这么多的雨。  
　　玻璃逐渐爬上一层薄薄的雾，她记得Dipper和她讲过，好像是因为一个叫温差的东西导致水蒸气如何如何。那几个如何如何是什么她记不清了。她只记得Dipper说这些时亮起的眼，还有被自己打断后讪讪闭上的嘴。  
　　她是不爱听Dipper讲这些的。毕竟比起什么温差和水蒸气，还是「雨仙子为玻璃施了魔法」这种说法更能讨女孩子欢心。  
　　Mabel用手指在上面点了两个点，又画了一条弯曲的线。  
　　Dipper Pines从小就是个「怪胎」。他和班里那些书呆子不一样，Dipper能和人进行正常的交流沟通，必要的时候也可以使自己变得很迷人。①但是他也会过分沉浸在自己的世界里。Mabel常常看见她的弟弟站在宴会角落，一手橙汁一手粉笔，灯光在方程间穿梭。他身后是人声鼎沸的海洋。  
　　数学、物理、化学。他是如此擅长这些在Mabel眼里和乱码无异的科目。  
　　她曾问过，这些东西的趣味在哪里？为什么Dipper有时候宁愿和报纸上的数独题奋斗一天也不愿意陪爸妈看SNL？②  
　　那时候男孩低下头，耳尖晕染层极淡的红。他看起来十分羞涩，就像每个讨论起心爱姑娘的男孩。  
　　「那种感觉就好像是在理科的世界起舞。而她们是我的舞伴。我不停的不停的跳，舞伴换了一个又一个，只要我不想停，她们就会一直陪我跳下去。你理解这种感觉吗，Mabel？」  
　　当时她是怎么回应的来着？哦，她听的云里雾里，随便点了点头表示自己听懂了。  
　　Mabel学着玻璃上的模样，扯出一个难看的笑。  
　　  
　　她抱着日志下楼，餐厅里Ford叔公正在做炸鳕鱼薯条，香葱碎星星点点，落在金黄酥脆的鱼排。他举着盘子问要不要来一口。  
　　她笑着点头，叼着薯条口齿不清地朝Stanford借卧室钥匙。  
　　那间卧室本来就是属于Ford的。  
　　「钥匙在这。放你那也行，」老人将盘子放到餐桌上，「我最近都在地下室工作，卧室的话你随便进。」  
　　她谢过Ford叔公，刚想离开，却听见老人迟疑着开口。  
　　「……的东西，我都没动过。」  
　　她身形顿了顿，背对着Ford的时候眼角是下垂的。榛色双目里翻滚着数不清的情绪，浓重的近乎变黑。可她回头的时候还是笑的没有一丝阴霾，就像太阳一样。  
　　「我知道了，谢啦Ford叔公。Mabel爱你。」  
　　  
　　她拧动门锁的时候突然想起，自从Dipper搬进这间卧室后，她就再也没进来过。  
　　Dipper从来没邀请她进来过——她为数不多的几次去敲门找他，他也是半开着门，站在门口和她交谈。  
　　……她并不知道现在的卧室内部是什么样子。  
　　Mabel深吸口气，放到门把上的手有些抖。连她自己觉得好笑——她在紧张什么。  
　　不就是Dipper的卧室嘛，难道他自己一个人住之后就能和以前截然不同不成？  
　　她推开了门。  
　　然后呆立在门口。  
　　  
　　她知道Dipper的个人卫生一贯好的很，比她这个姐姐强，男孩总是在一些地方莫名其妙的固执。  
　　但现在Dipper那些「臭毛病」被无限放大，桌子也好床铺也好，都堆放的整整齐齐，规整的堪比房地产广告上的展示房。如果不是这几天没有人过来，让灰尘堆满房间，估计Mabel一推门会被闪瞎眼。  
　　Mabel久违的……兴奋起来。  
　　她搞破坏的手跃跃欲试。  
　　说真的，搞疯强迫症确实让她有种诡异的爽。  
　　Dipper确实有很好的卫生习惯，龟毛到Bill都受不了。和同事们不同，Dipper 的办公桌永远整整齐齐，在宅男中鹤立鸡群。虽然每次做实验的时候都是人模进去狗样出来，但是他出来第一件事永远是洗澡，这习惯雷打不动，有时候Jennifer掐着表跟在他身后崩溃再崩溃，说教授我们飞机要赶不上了能不能快点。  
　　这些Mabel可不知道， 她只是为男孩变本加厉的爱干净感到震惊。她小心翼翼踩上可以互换身体的地毯（那里面的元件在Dipper搬进来的第一天就拆了），凑近桌子。她对男孩桌上的瓶瓶罐罐很好奇。  
　　这里面的液体像魔药一样，有各种颜色。但是没有魔药里那么多亮闪闪，看起来逊色不少。  
　　她想了想，没敢动这些东西。然后她拿过一侧的纸卷，上面是龙飞凤舞密密麻麻她不认识的单词。  
　　不，别说单词了，字母她都不认识。  
　　Mabel勉强能从横线和加减符号里看出这些应该是公式，但是并没有什么用，她一个也不认识。  
　　她这时候有点对自己的差成绩忿忿然，直觉告诉她弄明白上面的公式就能搞懂Dipper——不说全部，至少也有一大半。她神经病一样咬了半天指甲，最后把纸卷塞进包里。  
　　Mabel离开桌子，把视线投向房间其他角落。  
　　但桌子是整个房间最有人味儿的地方了。Dipper床铺的相当整洁，Mabel看了一眼就丧失兴趣。她走向卫生间，拉开瞅了一眼又关上。  
　　Dipper作为龟毛甚至有些洁癖的单身青年，他的房间搭配也是惯有的简洁。整个房间只剩下衣柜没有调查过。  
　　衣柜是Ford留下的，成人款，Mabel拉开柜门的时候，里面孤零零的几件休闲装似乎在对她发出无声的嘲笑。  
　　她面无表情地合上。  
　　  
　　Mabel上楼的时候听见上面传来争吵声。  
　　她三步并作两步，蹬上最上面的楼梯，脑袋刚探进餐厅就看见Pacifica鼓起两腮吹咖啡。  
　　Mabel：「……」  
　　Pacifica：「哟。」  
　　Mabel觉得眼皮有些抖。  
　　「我叔公他们呢？」  
　　「在隔壁。」她放下马克杯，从包里抽出镜子补妆，放松的好像这是自家。  
　　Mabel眼皮跳的更厉害了。她奔向客厅，果然看见两个老头在那对峙。戴帽子的扯着嗓子吼，用手指指点点；穿长风衣的抱臂而立，他说的没有他兄弟那么多，但偶尔蹦出来的几句也足以气的对方跳脚。  
　　两人互甩口水，唾沫星子在灯下闪闪发亮，好一个口吐银河。  
　　Mabel听了半天没听明白他们说什么。  
　　「他们在吵什么？」她回头，问Pacifica。  
　　女孩上完眉粉上眼影，漫不经心地回答。  
　　「讨论我的情报可不可信。」  
　　「……什么？」  
　　「Dipper，你弟弟委托过我一件事。我这次过来是来告诉你们这件事的。」  
　　Mabel一愣。  
　　「什么事情？」  
　　「你弟弟委托我监视华盛顿特派员。我知道他们来调查神秘小屋、结果让你Ford叔公糊弄走的事，」Pacifica开始涂口红，「别问我怎么知道的。我有我的办法。但是我家毕竟住在山上，镇内普通的消息传到我这儿反倒要慢上几天，我也是刚知道Dipper失踪。」  
　　她抿抿嘴唇，问Mabel：「好看吗？」  
　　「蛮适合你的……等等你换颜色了？」  
　　「嗯，南瓜色。」她朝Mabel比划了一下，「之前一直在用各种各样少女粉，现在换了颜色试试。」  
　　说到这她笑了笑。  
　　「感觉还不错。」  
　　Pacifica起身的时候Mabel才注意到她换掉了自己那条标志性的紫裙子，里面是素净的白色蕾丝短裙，外面套着件火红的大衣。她整个人比Mabel上次见的时候有精神多了，不知道是不是换了眼影颜色的缘故，没有之前那么强烈的侵略性。  
　　「该说的我都说了，」她戴上墨镜，「我走了。不用送。对了告诉你叔公，他泡的咖啡真是难以下咽。」  
　　「Pacifica。」  
　　「嗯？」  
　　「……谢谢。」  
　　外面还下着雨。Northwest庄园和神秘小屋并不近，说她是路过Waddles都不信——对不起，Waddles还是很聪明的。她不应该这么说Waddles，那还是换种说法吧。  
　　也就能骗骗Soos。  
　　Pacifica先是愣了愣，然后笑了。但是眼角的弧度平缓许多。  
　　「还人情而已。我可不愿意欠你弟弟人情。」  
　　硬底皮靴敲打老久的木质地板，她步子迈得很稳，餐厅硬是踩出了秀场的效果。Pacifica一步一步向外走去，金发随着动作左右摇摆；她将手放在握把时动作停了停。  
　　「你弟弟没那么容易死。」  
　　她推开门，伞花盛开的瞬间Pacifica迈进雨幕，只给Mabel留下一个干净利落的背影。  
　　  
　　Mabel还没从Pacifica留下的那句话中反应过来就见Stan探进半个身子：  
　　「Pacifica走了？」  
　　她点点头，不愿意在这个话题上多纠缠。  
　　「Stan叔公，Dipper那件灰色西装马甲是你给买的吗？」  
　　Stan一愣。  
　　「不是啊。那件不是Dipper自己带过来的吗？」  
　　见Mabel低头沉思，他问：「怎么了？」  
　　「没什么。」女孩耸肩，她把草纸从包里翻出来，递给后面的Ford。  
　　「Ford叔公，这上面写的是什么？」  
　　Ford接过草纸，他原本是眯着眼睛的，瞳孔却在看清内容后陡然放大。  
　　「……费曼路径积分？相对论？量子场论？！」  
　　Mabel听的云里雾里。  
　　「什么玩意？」  
　　「简单来说就是高等数学和物理。」Ford斟酌用词，「呃，等你到大学以后就会学到了……可能吧。」  
　　「很难？」  
　　「非常难。」他挥了挥手中的草纸，「能推演到这一步对方至少得是麻省理工博士级别的……就是非常厉害。」  
　　Mabel问：「比你还厉害？」  
　　Ford叔公确实是她见过最聪明的人了。Stanford摇头，又点头。  
　　他抖抖纸张。  
　　「有些想法还很稚嫩，还存在几处逻辑性错误。但是假以时日作者必定会超过我，因为至少我没产生过『时间客观存在但无规律可循』以及『人为制造引力透镜效应是人工虫洞的第一步』的观点。」  
　　Stanford几乎把这份草纸当成至宝爱不释手，看的Mabel鸡皮疙瘩全起来了。她和Stan对视一眼，后者撇撇嘴，意思是瞧啊又来了。不过Stan想起个事。  
　　「Mabel这东西你从哪捡来的？」  
　　女孩把三号日志一起递给Ford。她神色沉沉，眼底有化不开的青黑。  
　　「那是Dipper的。」  
　　她在两位老人的惊讶中，缓缓吐出压抑在心底的那口气。  
　　「叔公们，Mabel有话要对你们说。」  
　  
　　从哪开始说起呢？  
　　是Dipper拒绝挽救Soos童年开始，还是他一改之前的衣着品味开始？  
　　不，应该从更早以前。从Dipper被Bill占据过身体开始。  
　　Mabel称呼那个样子的兄弟为「Bipper」。「Bipper」和Dipper很像，外表上，但是性格截然不同。「Bipper」更像是恶魔本人——冷酷，无情，神神叨叨，有着令人惊讶的衣着品味。Bill Cipher从没想过伪装，他不屑对小孩子伪装，Mabel知道。  
　　她曾经靠着这些差别区分出Bipper和Dipper，然后将恶魔赶出她弟弟的身体。  
　　可是现在呢？  
　　她记得Dipper穿着西装马甲的模样，袖口的银扣在灯下闪烁锋利的光；头发梳的一丝不苟，额头七星分布；尖头皮鞋敲打地板，男孩抬眸的刹那——  
　　宛如恶魔降世。  
　　「他越来越像Bill，」Mabel把她搜集到的「证据」摆在二人面前，「性格、说话的习惯、常穿的衣物……」  
　　Dipper本来是有些软弱的性子，可他现在面对败者毫不留情。  
　　Dipper遇事喜欢啰嗦，啰嗦一大堆，也不管别人能不能听懂。可他现在愈发沉默。  
　　Dipper的衣品很差，装帅的时候喜欢选V领衫，丑爆了真的；可他现在常常选择西装三件套。  
　　他现在拥有的知识深不见底，随手都是Ford都为之惊叹的公式；他的心思越发深不可测，连Pacifica都成了他的同盟。  
　　到最后，连日志都舍弃了。  
　　他没有死，也不会死，Mabel想。  
　　Stan和Ford面前的「证据」越来越多，也越来越厚。从最开始的草纸，到后来的衣服和日志。Mabel像中老年妇女一样叨叨没完，她列举了好多——那些Stan或知道或不知道的有关Dipper的异常。  
　　Mabel说这些的时候很冷静，也很条理清晰。她说话从没这么简洁过，一板一眼的甚至有些像她的弟弟。Mabel配合着自己的举例将物品一件件摆放到桌面，包里的东西一件件减少，可是并没有让她的语速减缓一丝一毫。她唯一的停顿大概就是在包底抓了一个空的时候。  
　　她的动作顿了顿，嘴巴也顿了顿。  
　　然后她维持那个动作——她的右手里空空如也，是团空气；她就抓着那团空气，将右手，摔在那层层叠叠的「证据」上。  
　　空着的手落在硬皮封面上，发出巨大的响声，就像法槌落在底座那么响；那一瞬间她闭上眼。  
　　「我觉得Dipper其实早就被Bill附体了，现在那个，是『Bipper』。」  
　　她宣判了她的兄弟，而上帝宣判了她。  
　　以弑亲罪。  
　　  
　　Mabel感觉到一双手——一双温暖、巨大的手落在她腰间。那双手上还有咖啡的香味。  
　　「！」  
　　那双手拖起了她，将她拖放在膝盖上。她睁开眼，入目的是Stan满是皱纹的脸。  
　　Stan抽了抽红鼻头，他看起来有些难过，表情很复杂；Ford也是。其中放在腰间的一只手转移阵地，落在她发旋，轻轻拍了几下。大抵是因为这样的动作很少做、不太熟练，反倒有些笨拙。  
　　「Mabel……」Stan叹气，「你没必要这么做。」  
　　什么？她怎么了？  
　　Mabel张张嘴。她想问她怎么了？她做了什么？她做的不对么？  
　　她却没能说出口。仅仅是张了张嘴，做了下口型，喉咙却发不出一点声音。  
　　因为Stan注视她的目光太悲伤了。  
　　她从没想过老人会有这么悲伤的眼神。他仿佛是在注视Mabel，又仿佛是在透过她看着什么过去的人。那些遥不可及、又一触即碎的过去。  
　　「你没必要这么做，」他重复了一遍，笑容苦涩，「Mabel，你不必勉强自己。」  
　　你不必勉强自己。  
　　她猛然睁大双眼，而Stan还在继续。  
　　「甜心，你知道，这个『工作』并不适合你。比起调查你弟弟，你还是更适合与你那些朋友们在楼上涂涂画画，开睡衣派对。」他揉揉女孩的头发。  
　　「你很善良，真的，我的孩子。我从没说过，但是其实我很自豪有这么一个善良的孙女。」Stan说这话的时候非常不好意思，他移开目光，耳根通红，「一个人的知识可以后天培养，但是美德是天生的。我很幸运，我的孙女有全世界最柔软的一颗心脏。」  
　　「我也是。」Ford单膝跪地，和Mabel平视，他第一次和自己的孙女推心置腹，「Mabel，我穿梭了那么多宇宙，见过那么多外星生命。而你的内心，确实是我见过最善良最柔软的内心。」  
　　说到这Ford挠了挠头。  
　　「Mabel，说实话我并不适应自己的新身份。我是说，我并没做好去当一个叔公的准备。不过我可以像你保证，我会努力，去做一个合格的叔公。」  
　　他最后的话语轻柔如羽，拂过女孩鼻尖，落在她心房。  
　　「所以，试着依赖我们吧，Mabel。」  
　　她的鼻尖很痒，她的心房酸胀。  
　　然后她闭上眼，有泪从鸦羽似的睫毛下坠。  
　　  
　　她捂住眼睛，可眼泪从指缝、从掌心不停溜走。Mabel大张着嘴，艰难捕捉每一丝氧气。  
　　「我……」她喉头哽咽，「我没想要这样的。Stan叔公，Ford叔公……我不想……我不想这么做。」  
　　毛衣袖口的深色愈发扩散。  
　　「我不想怀疑Dipper。可是……」  
　　名为「理智」的弦终于崩断。  
　　「可是我没有办法不去怀疑他啊！」  
　　Mabel用尽全力哭喊，眼泪鼻涕糊满了面颊。她哭的那么狼狈，让Stan和Ford心碎。  
　　「我好难过啊Stan叔公。我好害怕，这个Dipper好陌生，我不认识他……」  
　　他不再对她温柔宠溺地笑，不再陪她玩那些「幼稚」的游戏。  
　　「我觉得一个人好孤单……我知道Candy和Grenda都是很好的朋友，可她们都不是Dipper。Stan叔公，我晚上看着……看着另一张空旷的床……常常回想……」她抽抽鼻子，却流出更多眼泪，「回想Dipper留在这的样子……」  
　　她抽噎着，一下一下。  
　　「我在哪里……都能看见Dipper。」  
　　他原本离她那么近，就在触手可及的位置。可现在他不见了。  
　　「可是现在……我只有去楼下才能看见Dipper……他常常拒绝我的邀请，一个人鼓捣那些东西……」  
　　Mabel突然收声，不再像刚刚那么声嘶力竭；她的尾音粘稠绵长，仿佛狂风暴雨宴息旗鼓，它们转为化不开的雨雾，本质没有变化，却更为依存、徘徊不去。  
　　她嘴唇颤抖着，有泪不曾停息地滚落。  
　　「他变得我都已经……不认识他了啊。」  
　　  
　　她尽全力否定、欺瞒自己。  
　　那还是她的弟弟，她从小一起长大的弟弟。哪怕他冷漠、他不再和她一起，她都固执地相信。  
　　可越来越多的事实摆在她面前。  
　　Dipper开始否定她、不肯更改Soos的过去、不在乎Blendin死活；他越来越冷漠，越来越没有人气，越来越像……  
　　Bill Cipher。  
　　她很喜欢看《福尔摩斯探案集》，有时候甚至还会角色扮演。里面有句话她印象十分深刻：  
　　抛去所有不可能之后，留下来的东西，无论你多么不愿意去相信，但它就是事实的真相。  
　　Dipper发生这种转变是在被Bill附身以后。  
　　当Mabel看见Dipper紧紧抓着地板，黄金色眼睛却那么温柔的时候，所有的疑问都有了答案。  
　　他一定不知道自己现在的模样有多么丑陋，有多么……不像个人类。  
　　那是她弟弟最后的理智。  
　　那个时候她想，她得做点什么，她得为她面目全非的弟弟做点什么。这很残忍，对任何人来说都很残忍。可是她得做下去。  
　　她咬紧牙关绷紧脊背，她亲口宣判了「Dipper」已经不存在了的事实——感情在这一刻溃不成军。悲伤和委屈滚滚而下，它们从Mabel眼眶接二连三滚落，再也没有停。  
　　就像积满雪的树枝，「咔哒」一声坠地。  
　　她终于……放下担子，放心依靠自己的长辈，不再勉强自己。  
　　泪水模糊视线时她想，幸好你从来不是一个人，Mabel Pines。  
　　  
　　Mabel哭了很久，直到哭累了才停下。Stan抱着女孩，难得有些手足无措。  
　　Ford说：「你把Mabel送到楼上，让她好好睡一觉吧。」  
　　她太累了。  
　　Ford说的对，Mabel从来不是把事情憋在心底的人。这几天已经是她的极限。  
　　他环抱双臂，食指轻轻抠弄右手臂上的一块皮肤。  
　　「Dipper的事……你怎么看？」  
　　Stan抱起女孩，他特意调整了一下手臂的姿势，让Mabel能睡得更舒服。  
　　「我不知道。」  
　　Ford一愣。  
　　Stan闭了闭眼。Ford注意到他的兄弟已经不年轻了，鬓角白发的数量远远多于他；Stan眼角耷拉着，显得有些刻薄，这应该是因为眼眶受过伤，之前还没有，那应该是他进入时空门以后的事；Stan的双手布满老茧，嘴唇总是浮着一层干皮，上面布满裂纹。  
　　Stan背其实有些驼，只是平时强撑着，不太明显。一旦支撑他的这股气儿散去……  
　　老态尽显。  
　　「Stan……」  
　　「Ford，我不了解你们这种书呆子——以前没有，现在没有，将来也不会弄明白。我没有你的雄心壮志，造福全社会什么的；我只想照顾好我的家人。」  
　　这是Ford第一次听Stan说这些。  
　　他突然发觉，Stan并不像看起来那么永远混蛋。他虽然脾气差嘴巴毒，行事流氓又自大。可是在某些方面，某些时候，Stanley Pines的心软的一塌糊涂。  
　　Ford惊觉他其实一直在刻意忽视一件事。  
　　——Stan爱他。  
　　这个骗子、小偷、流氓，爱着他的家人。  
　　他识字不多，行事粗鲁。可他只有在面对他的家人的时候，才会小心翼翼收敛起一身丑陋的刺。  
　　哪怕对方并不领情。  
　　哪怕被伤害了无数次，他也会把心粘好，再一次捧着那颗真诚的心，腆着脸笑的贱兮兮的，凑过来。  
　　Ford想，他到底伤害了Stan多少次。到底让那颗真诚的心破碎过多少次。  
　　他只看见了丑陋的外刺，却从没想过内里有多么柔软。  
　　「我……」  
　　「你知道吗，Stanford，」Stanley叹气，「你们这种人，其实真的很可怕。」  
　　Stanford呼吸一窒。  
　　「你们经常沉浸在你们的小世界，对外界漠不关心，更有甚者将除同类之外所有都当傻逼。」  
　　Mabel睡熟了，所以Stan肆无忌惮。  
　　「所以你们不会在乎，爱你们的人有多少次被伤的体无完肤。」  
　　Stanley Pines终于承认，其实他一直都深爱着Stanford Pines。  
　　他只是羞于开口，却从没有拒绝承认。  
　　他抱着Mabel上楼，留Ford一人在那。  
　　「关于Dipper……」Stan突然开口，「有件事我很在意。发生在你回来之前。」  
　　「他认得时间机器，并且千方百计想要按下按钮；但是在最后一刻……」那天的场景依旧历历在目，他还记得那个时候他有多紧张。Dipper是最坚定的那个，而Mabel一副只肯听他话的模样。他当时都绝望了，没想到最后来了那样一个反转。  
　　「他告诉Mabel：『别按下那个按钮』。」  
　　 Dipper亲手，毁掉之前辛苦修筑的长城。  
　　也是在那个时候，Stanley发现他根本看不懂Dipper在想什么。  
　　一面挖苦他，一面却又亲手毁掉布置好的一切。他下手又准又狠，捅自己毫不心软，钢管穿透手掌的刹那Stan的手掌都跟着一痛。  
　　简直就像个……  
　　「疯子一样。」  
　　  
　　Stan将女孩放到阁楼床上。他亲了亲女孩眉心，祝她能有个美梦之后悄无声息地离去。  
　　可这个下午注定不会安宁。  
　　Stan前脚刚走，另一个人影就翩然而至。那家伙推了推女孩。  
　　「嘿，Mabel，嘿！」  
　　Mabel勉强睁开眼，看见……  
　　一颗熟悉的光头。  
　　不，不能叫他光头了，这人有头发了。虽然又短又少，不过聊胜于无。  
　　Mabel缓慢地眨了几次眼睛才反应过来这人是谁。  
　　「……Bulabula？」  
　　「是Blendin！Blendin！你怎么总记错我的名字！」  
　　如果这点事能让Mabel尴尬那她就不是Mabel了。  
　　「好吧好吧，亲爱的时光人，你找我有什么事？总不能是强调名字吧。」  
　　Blendin有些不好意思。  
　　「Mabel，我这次来是希望你能帮我个忙。」  
　　「你遇到麻烦了？」  
　　「差不多。我在执行别的任务的过程中，把一个不属于现在时空的……物品，丢在了这里。」  
　　Mabel反应很快。  
　　「你希望我去找它？」  
　　「不不不你不用找，我知道那个在哪，你帮我取一下就行。作为报酬……」时光人咬咬牙，「我可以以权谋私，给你一次改变过去的机会。」  
　　Mabel怔了怔。  
　　「你说——」  
　　「嘿！小点声！」Blendin吓得头发都飞起来了，「你想把你的叔公们都吵上来吗？」  
　　Mabel讪讪，这次她压低嗓音。  
　　「你说真的？」  
　　「当然是真的。」时光人耸肩，「因为这东西太重要了，改变时空和这东西相比都不算什么。」  
　　然后他笑了笑。  
　　「回到什么时候都可以哦。」  
　　Mabel抓着被罩的手渐渐收紧。  
　　「……什么时候都可以？」  
　　「当然。」  
　　……那她想回到剧院那个时候。  
　　回到那个，一切还没有变得那么糟的时候。  
　　「……你想要的东西是什么？」  
　　Blendin满意地笑笑。  
　　「时空尘埃，大概这么大，」他比划了一下，「装在水晶球里，挺好看的一个东西，就在地下室Stanford的置物架上。」  
　　「成交。」  
　　  
　　Mabel速度很快，当然这和Ford密码都没改也有关系。「时空尘埃」物如其名，确实挺好看，在水晶球里来回飘荡。  
　　但是不知道为什么，她拿过时空尘埃时，突然升起一种诡异的感觉。这种感觉叫嚣着不要将东西交给Blendin。  
　　她咬紧牙根，强忍着不适。  
　　「给。」  
　　Blendin十分开心地接过这枚宝物，他看起来爱不释手。Mabel敲敲桌子。  
　　「你打算什么时候带我改变过去？」  
　　她迫不及待。  
　　然后她看见Blendin抚摸尘埃的动作顿了顿，他对Mabel露出一个她万分熟悉的笑容。  
　　时光人松开手指，水晶球顺着指间滑落，在地板上摔得清脆。他在Mabel惊恐的注视中裂成两半，他像脱衣服一样将皮脱去，两沓皮软软倒趴在地。他将两根高跷踢到一边，三角的恶魔抬了抬礼帽，算是打招呼。

「Bill Cipher」说：  
　　「现在。」  
TBC.


	12. Chapter 12

Bill降落的时候一脚踢飞凑过来的牙床怪。   
　　「Shit，」他抖了抖身上的鸡皮疙瘩，「我怎么以前没发现这家伙这么恶心。」   
　　Dipper听到这句话十分惊讶。   
　　【不是，你没发现你玉米片的长相也挺恶心的吗？】   
　　Bill：「……」   
　　没等Bill说话，Dipper就自己接了下去。   
　　【说的也是，觉得恶心就不能用这么长时间……】   
　　「你闭嘴吧。」   
　　Bill可不想被这个分不清西装款式的小鬼嫌弃审美。   
　　Dipper耸肩。   
　　重力泉情况远比他们想象中糟的多。天空被染成血红，连云彩都是黑的；天幕直接被镇子那么大的十字撕裂，不属于这个世界的怪物撕咬路边建筑的同时也在相互撕咬。不该具有生命的死物长出四肢和嘴，新生者渴求血与肉。   
　　到处都是火光、鲜血、和哀嚎。   
　　   
　　Dipper顺着Bill的目光环视，一眼就看见那个漂浮在空中的金字塔。   
　　然后他发出无情的嘲笑。   
　　【哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！】   
　　Bill：「……」   
　　真耻，真的。   
　　【看啊！你的城堡！在天上飞！法老王的坟墓你做城堡还在里面开Party哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！】   
　　Bill：「……」   
　　Bill：「……你没完没了了是吧。」   
　　Dipper要是能适可而止就不是Dipper了，他想嘲笑Bill很久了。一直都是他被Bill各种嫌弃，今天终于让他抓住机会反击！   
　　【金字塔WiFi信号好吗？】   
　　「你可闭嘴吧！」   
　　Bill咬牙，他打了一个响指，男孩的笑声以一种诡异的声音结尾。他估摸着差不多了，又打了一个响指。   
　　Dipper跪在地上喘气。男孩抓着喉咙上那截项圈，缓慢调整呼吸。   
　　这天杀的玉米片。   
　　Bill吹了声口哨，堵住Dipper的嘴使他心情愉悦。他不经意间一回头，看见除了金字塔以外的第二浮空物。   
　　粉色透明球悬在半空，它被锁链笼罩，中间是一道流星图案。   
　　是Shooting Star。   
　　Bill听到Dipper呼吸一沉。   
　　「哇哦。」他真情实感地赞叹出声。   
　　   
　　Dipper在前面开路。   
　　Bill老老实实地把身体操纵权让给男孩，他为罪魁祸首勇气点赞。说真的，他都没有直接对Pines一家动手的勇气，特别是Shooting Star。威胁永远比直接动手要强得多，Pines一家正是因为活着才有让Dipper听话的价值。Bill深知这点。   
　　没想到敌人刚出手就成功点爆我方怒火。   
　　敌人带来的怪物都来自其他宇宙，对弱肉强食法则的体会远远强于地球的怪物。除了个别不长眼睛的，其他怪物都会远远绕开他们。   
　　街上空无一人，Dipper倒是想飞过去，但是天上那些烦人的眼球太多。它们都是些没有智商的NPC，不会趋利避害，只有巡逻的本能，从天上过去必须动手；但是从这个数量来看，动手速度更慢。   
　　他只好选择走路。   
　　【对罪魁祸首……你怎么看？】Bill突然问。   
　　「……其实我心里已经有了答案，估计和我猜的八九不离十。」Dipper一抬手，切开挡路的汽车。他的行进速度十分恐怖，从头到尾都是直线，一路毁坏建筑物无数。   
　　「你不也是？」   
　　【我以为你会问我。】Bill说。   
　　「除了蝾螈谁还能搞出这么多幺蛾子。」灌木丛无风自燃，蓝色的火焰吞噬叶片，他从正中间穿过去。   
　　「这么恶心的事也只有蝾螈能做出……」   
　　「Dipper？」   
　　恶魔齐齐一愣，Dipper向声源望去，Wendy举着两根树枝，装作自己是一棵可爱的树木。   
　　   
　　从Wendy那得知流星泡泡前面有Gideon车队守卫，女孩说这话时正在烤蝙蝠。她一口咬下蝙蝠翅膀，烤得酥脆的翼骨在她嘴里咔啦咔啦响。恶魔们觉得翅膀隐隐作痛。   
　　Soos端着玉米片出来，放到男孩面前。 大男孩想办法把加了点海苔碎让玉米片看起来更有食欲，他的朋友总是如此心灵手巧。  
　　「和裂缝一起出现的是这群怪物，本来镇长带着镇民前去抗议，表示永不屈服并叫他们滚出去……」   
　　「然后全灭了。」Wendy耸肩，「变成石像被眼球带往宫殿，也不知道是死是活。」   
　　「可能会被做成人体椅子，听……Ford叔公说那些怪物很喜欢人体椅子。」Dipper接受十分良好。   
　　Soos胖胖的五官都皱成一团。   
　　「哇哦，听起来真恶心。会不会咯屁股？」   
　　Bill：「……」   
　　Dipper笑的根本停不下来。   
　　「你现在什么打算？」Wendy边吃边问。   
　　Dipper拒绝了Soos递过来的水和食物。恶魔在「湮灭之日」里如鱼得水，这些重要的物资还是留给人类比较好。   
　　「我准备去救Mabel。」他站起来，准备和他们告别，「其他人都在神秘小屋，我建议你们去和他们汇合。」   
　　Soos大口嚼玉米片的嘴停住了。   
　　「嘿，伙计，你打算自己一个人去救Mabel？你没听Wendy说吗，那里有整整一个车队呢。」   
　　Dipper拍拍被Soos喷到身上的零食残渣，他心说十个车队也打不过我。   
　　「这件事情不用你们关心，」男孩轻描淡写，「我……」   
　　弓箭擦着他的耳尖而过，直直插进他身后的木梁。   
　　「伙计，」Wendy举着弓弩，「有件事我希望你能清楚。」   
　　Dipper嘴角一抽，他终于正眼看向他的朋友。   
　　「我并不想问那天你为什么那么做，一是因为我尊重你，二是因为我觉得你不会说实话。但是你是我的朋友，Dipper，只要你还是我的朋友一天，我就不会怀疑你，」她反手将弩扛在肩上，「同样，我去和你拯救Mabel也是因为她是我的朋友。我去救我的朋友不需要你同意，明白吗，Dipper？」   
　　Dipper：「……」他居然哑口无言。   
　　Bill说：【我好像知道为什么你的初恋是她了。】   
　　【我说了不要看我的记忆！】   
　　Dipper揉揉眉心。   
　　「那好吧……至于Soos……」   
　　胖男孩眨眨眼睛，满脸写着「求带走」。   
　　Dipper抽抽嘴角。   
　　「行了，一起去吧。」也不差这么一个。   
　　Wendy高兴地拍拍手。   
　　「很好，那就这么决定了，『拯救公主计划』，启动！我这有辆车，我去把它开出来。越野车呢。」   
　　Dipper：「……」你这里东西怎么这么全。   
　　   
　　「话说回来，Dipper，」上车的时候Wendy指着Dipper的衣服问，「你这件衣服什么时候买的？」   
　　他理了理领带，坐上副驾驶。   
　　「天生的。」他笑着说。   
　　   
　　「Mabel这段时间过得并不好，」Wendy边开车边说，「我还是那句话，我不会过问你的事。但是你得和Mabel解释解释，你们是姐弟，不是吗？」   
　　Wendy车速极快，风景大片大片向后倒退。男孩撑着脸看向窗外，头发被风吹起，露出额头的七星痣。   
　　「……我会的。」如果他能回来的话。   
　　Soos是个心大的，他并不知道具体发生了什么。不过他隐约感觉到了空气中蔓延的沉重气氛，那些气氛黏稠的让人呼吸困难。胖男孩试着让气氛活跃点，他指着窗外：   
　　「前方高能！」   
　　「什……」   
　　【Pine Tree！低头！】   
　　一人多高的拖车直直朝他们撞来！拖车开着远光灯，刺的Soos不停流泪。拖车挂钩直接掀翻一部分车顶，如果不是Dipper低头快他已经身首分离；关键时刻Wendy把方向盘转到底，堪堪躲开对方的撞击！   
　　越野车脱离了柏油路，在草地上横冲直撞。Wendy只能大喊「系好安全带」，她将方向盘抓的死紧，努力将越野车带回正常路线！   
　　「你们这是想去哪啊？」   
　　冤家路窄。   
　　Dipper透过后视镜，看到某个胖子洋洋得意的脸。他从牙缝中勒出那个胖子的名字：   
　　「Gideon。」   
　　   
　　要说整个重力泉他最和谁不对付，Robbie都要靠边站。摇滚青年只是中二，对不上脑电波避开就行了。可Gideon不同，有事没事小胖子就得给他添点堵。   
　　原因仅仅是因为他是Mabel弟弟。   
　　而他追Mabel无数次失败「都是因为Dipper和Mabel说了他的坏话」。   
　　什么逻辑。   
　　他吃饱了撑的才在帕罗奥图打电话给皮埃蒙特①的Mabel说住在重力泉的Gideon的坏话。   
　　不过有一说一，Gideon确实很喜欢Mabel，他倒是没想到小胖子对Mabel是真爱。而且Gideon虽然人品不怎么样，但对Mabel一等一的好。至少比Mabel高中那个打橄榄球的男友强。   
　　顺带一提她和那个打橄榄球的男友是被他和Gideon联手搅黄的。   
　　事件之后他们依然两看两相厌。   
　　   
　　Gideon带着他的「二手车市场勇士」疯狂追击，妄图用拖车单车卡车头追上越野车。   
　　本来Dipper他们不愿和Gideon多纠缠，没想到那个胖子用喇叭在后面喊：   
　　「Dipper Pines！我知道你想去救Mabel！但是她是我的！」   
　　Bill：【嘿，伙计，冷静。】   
　　「看啊Dipper！我手里的是我和Mabel的合照！」   
　　Bill：【P的。】   
　　「那个泡泡是『Bill』送我的笼子！他说了，在那个笼子里，Mabel会学着爱上我！」   
　　Bill：【关我什么事！】   
　　「『Bill』猜到你们可能过来救Mabel，所以他让我来做流星泡泡的看守！看见泡泡上的锁了吗？钥匙在这！」   
　　Dipper慢吞吞地解开安全带，慢吞吞地站上座椅，慢吞吞地将头探出车顶。   
　　然后他慢吞吞地对Bill说：【我都忘了你当年干过的事了。】   
　　Bill：【……】   
　　Bill心说你走好，我带不动了。   
　　Dipper说：「Wendy，钥匙确实在Gideon手里。」   
　　Wendy：「那么远那么黑你居然能看见？！」   
　　「我夜视能力很强，」他垂着眼睛，「Wendy，倒车。」   
　　「你不下来？」   
　　「不用。」   
　　Wendy一把拉到倒车档，车速疯狂下降；Gideon愣住了，不明白为什么Wendy和自己的距离越来越近，过了会儿他才发现这帮疯子居然在倒车！他的「万恶小舅子」抓着窗框，半个身子探出车身，衣摆被风吹起；Gideon嫉妒地发现同样是正装Dipper这么穿居然比自己帅。在两辆车擦身的刹那，Gideon感觉脖子一痛；他用手去摸，只摸到点点血迹。   
　　脖子上空空如也。   
　　他震惊的看向越野车，Dipper指尖挂着钥匙，他还怕Gideon看不到似的晃晃指尖，金属转了几圈。   
　　「DIPPER PINES！」   
　　男孩微微偏头，发丝凌乱，黄金瞳在灯光照耀下异常明亮。   
　　他动动嘴唇，Dipper知道Gideon能看见。   
　　「这是最后的警告。」他说。   
　　   
　　他一下来Wendy就激动地砸了下方向盘，笛声十分嘹亮。Soos眼里亮晶晶。   
　　「伙计你刚才太帅了！」   
　　Gideon看不清楚，Soos可看的相当清楚。Dipper抓住零点几秒的时间差从Gideon脖子上拽下钥匙——并不是单纯的拽。他看见Dipper用指甲割断绳子，借车速抓住因为惯性而向前飞的钥匙。   
　　「这个车速直接拽会将他的头拽下来的，」Dipper抛了下钥匙，它在Dipper掌心翻了一个漂亮的金花，「不过不给他点教训我难受。」   
　　他可不是什么善良的人。   
　　Dipper用车载纸巾擦了擦指甲上的血迹。小胖子的血他才不屑吃，恶魔也是挑食的。   
　　【怎么样？】   
　　【什么怎么样？】   
　　【我刚才的举动，】Bill听出Dipper确实在压抑自己的嘚瑟，不过没什么用，【能打几分啊Cipher先生？】   
　　Bill觉得好笑。Dipper很久没有这么活泼过了，「天启」之后他们各怀心事，你来我往，各自试探。Dipper这么放肆好像还是第一次。   
　　【勉勉强强及格吧Alcor先生。】   
　　【您还真是严厉啊Cipher先生，您要是去教书不知道一年得挂多少学生。】   
　　【我教过的只有你啊Alcor先生。再说你看看你学生的通过率，徘徊在投诉边缘的是你啊Professor Pines。】   
　　他们聊天的时候Wendy早就以一个漂亮的调头甩开「二手车市场勇士」，他们跑进森林，越野车的优势在这里大大展露出来，车顶坏了轮胎又没坏，在森林里跑的十分嗨。   
　　他们已经能看见流星泡泡了，这说明他们离目的地十分接近。   
　　「Soos，Dipper，坐稳了。我要加速了。」   
　　Wendy将车档推到顶，油门被踩到极致，发动机和轮胎一起发出轰鸣。越野车冲出森林边缘，并打算继续冲向流星泡泡的时候——   
　　「Shi——」   
　　Wendy将方向盘转到底，车头直接调转一百八十度；同时刹车踩死挂到停车档位，车身飞速滑行，车轮后烟尘滚滚；Wendy咬牙，大喊一声「趴下」然后闭上双眼听天由命，千钧一发之际谢天谢地终于在车祸发生前停车！   
　　Wendy从仪表盘后探出头，发现没有车毁人亡后长舒口气。   
　　「伙计们……你们怎么样？」   
　　「……我没事。」Soos摇摇脑袋，他肉多，遇到这种事只是撞了两下头很快就能恢复。   
　　Dipper则是替Wendy骂完了那句脏话。   
　　前方被车队堵的满满当当。   
　　怪不得追他们的只有那几辆车，Gideon那个小王八蛋果然留了一手。   
　　   
　　Gideon鸣着喇叭杀到悬崖，Dipper他们优势只是打了Gideon一个措手不及，论路程完全没有一开始那条大路近。流星泡泡位于悬崖另一侧，如果刚才没有出现意外的话他们可以直接冲过断崖，正好甩掉追兵。但是现在……   
　　Gideon站在车顶狞笑：   
　　「跑啊，你们怎么不跑了？」   
　　他摸着自己的脖子。   
　　「Dipper Pines！你居然敢伤害可爱的Gideon的可爱的软肉！我绝对饶恕不了你！」   
　　「他能不能说人话？」Wendy怒气冲天，对Soos伸手，「把弩给我我要把他打成天边最亮的一颗星。」   
　　Gideon让手下给他拿来号角，他刚放在嘴边就听见Dipper说：   
　　「如果我是你的话，我不会吹下这个号角。」   
　　Dipper摇下车窗——是的经过这么多车窗依旧坚挺，这车质量好到Dipper都计划买一个了——他现在的位置虽然比Gideon矮，但是气势毫不逊色，甚至隐隐要高出Gideon一截。   
　　「……我凭什么听你的？」Gideon越发不爽，他看到比他帅的人总会不爽，「哦我懂了，你是害怕是吧！」   
　　别说Wendy，Soos都为他神奇的脑回路震惊了。   
　　「我们为什么要害怕？伙计们我听不太懂，你们谁能给我解释一下？」   
　　Wendy：「我不知道，谁能让他闭嘴，他好烦。」   
　　Dipper：【你当初为什么让Gideon做你的手下？你是多想不开？】   
　　Bill生无可恋，干脆放弃挣扎。   
　　Gideon觉得自己说的很有道理，他甚至好心情地为Soos解惑。   
　　「因为我吹下号角，『Bill』的蝙蝠手下就会过来抓住你们！到时候你们插翅难逃！」   
　　「Gideon。」   
　　「啊？」   
　　Dipper冷冷垂着眼，连眼皮都没有掀。他的手架在窗框上。   
　　「你喜欢Mabel吗？」   
　　Gideon听到这个问题后愣了愣，突然脸通红。Wendy心说你红什么啊全重力泉谁不知道啊。   
　　「当，当然！Mabel是我的公主！她的头发像榛果一样美丽，她的声音像夜莺一样甜美……」   
　　Wendy：「我要吐了。」   
　　Soos干脆抱着车门直接吐了。   
　　Dipper终于抬眼，他似笑非笑，他不再收敛自己的表情，Professor Pines下巴微扬，面容被阴影分割，居然有几分刀削斧砍的锋利。   
　　「喜欢到把她关起来？」   
　　Gideon后退几步。   
　　Jennifer说，教授您知道吗，您其实很刻薄。   
　　Dipper看见Gideon两侧肥肉抖动几下，他似乎不想在气势上认输，鼓起勇气在肌肉大汉的帮助下站回原位。小胖子想说什么，但是Dipper丧失了听下去的耐心。   
　　不知道是不是「湮灭之日」的缘故，他觉得他比之前更加烦躁易怒。暴力和冷酷在他血管里咆哮，它们行走的时候轰轰隆隆，Dipper甚至难以听清Gideon的声音——那些血腥暴力叫嚣着要将Gideon撕成碎片。   
　　他不动声色地把负面情绪压下。   
　　但也不想再听这家伙说那些有的没的，Dipper一贯不觉得自己是有耐心的人。   
　　「Gideon，你是想做将Mabel救出牢笼的英雄，还是想做那家伙的狱卒和走狗？」   
　　Gideon变了脸色。   
　　「我……当然……但是……」他结结巴巴，「你怎么敢……那可是『Bill』，『Bill Cipher』！」   
　　「你怕了？」   
　　年轻的教授十指纠缠，他恍然大悟一样点点头。   
　　「哦，你怕了。」   
　　然后语气骤然变冷。   
　　「那就滚。」   
　　不止Gideon，连那些囚犯都被Dipper的气势骇到。年轻人打开车门，他不动声色，一步步走向车队。但是无人敢上前阻拦，他的周围形成诡异的真空。   
　　Gideon咽口唾沫。他和他的车队因为是『Bill』的手下，吃穿不成问题，所以并没有像Wendy那样狼狈。可Dipper的衣物比他们还要整洁，男孩在末日里穿着蓝色西装，黑色真丝衬衫至始至终没有沾染半点尘埃。   
　　Gideon从来没有想过，原来干净也能是一件恐怖的事。   
　　「你打算挑战『Bill』？挑战次元恶魔？！」Gideon看Dipper一步步走来，丝毫没把号角和车队放在眼里。   
　　男孩终于有了一点人气，他像听到什么好笑的事情一样。   
　　「他打不过我。」   
　　诶？   
　　不止Gideon，Wendy和Soos也是一愣。   
　　Bill饮了口咖啡，不置一词。   
　　Dipper把领带往下拽拽，Gideon站得高，他眼尖地发现Dipper领带后面似乎还有什么东西，黑色的，在男孩脖子上。Dipper应该是因为那东西不太舒服。   
　　「……你在说什么傻话？」Gideon觉得Dipper脑子是不是坏掉了，恶魔打不过他这样一个宅男？你当恶魔战斗力是0.5鹅？   
　　「那家伙是假的，」Dipper毫不在意地又丢下一枚重磅炸弹，「冒牌货罢了。」   
　　他已经走到Gideon面前，Professor Pines对他露出和善的微笑。   
　　「我最后问你一遍，Gideon，你是想当Mabel的英雄，还是想做那个冒牌玉米片的走狗？」   
　　   
　　Gideon有些恐慌。   
　　他不算了解Dipper，但是凭自己对这个死宅的讨厌程度判断，Dipper不会在这种事情上说谎。   
　　……而且，哪个男孩不想在心爱的女孩面前做英雄呢。   
　　Gideon Gleeful爱Mabel Pines，听起来有点蠢，很多人都不信，他父亲也是。他父亲以为这不过又是他一次心血来潮。   
　　可他知道，并不是这样。   
　　他真的喜欢Mabel，可能……Mabel并没有Pacifica那么好看，也没有Pacifica那么显赫的家世，她在重力泉只能算是一个普通的不能再普通、甚至有点怪的女孩。   
　　可他对Mabel一见钟情。哪怕后来Mabel真的和别的男人结婚了，他也不会停止爱Mabel。   
　　听起来很傻是不是。   
　　诡异的是，Gideon想这些乱七八糟的，觉得他冷静下来了。   
　　他深吸口气，居高临下俯视Dipper。   
　　「我想做Mabel的英雄，但是Dipper Pines，我不想死。不想死在『Bill』手上。」   
　　「别误会，」Gideon看出Dipper想说什么，直接打断了他，「我爱Mabel，为我的公主死去是我的荣耀。但那是『Bill』，哪怕是假的，他折磨人的方法还是那么多。」   
　　Gideon顿了顿，他的小眼睛第一次浮现出自大以外的情绪。   
　　「我惧怕他，Dipper Pines。」   
　　承认恐惧其实没什么大不了的。   
　　   
　　风吹过断崖。   
　　Wendy有些难以相信自己的耳朵，这对她来说着实是魔幻的一天——先是Dipper对『Bill』不屑一顾，然后爆出那个『Bill』是冒牌货那么让人震惊的情报，接着自大狂Gideon承认自己在恐惧……   
　　我的天。   
　　她觉得世界好魔幻，难道是因为末日了吗？   
　　Gideon很紧张，他从来没这么紧张过，第一次上台都没现在紧张。他注视Dipper，仔细观察男孩的表情。   
　　然后他看见Dipper笑了。   
　　不是那种夸张的笑，只是简单扯动了嘴角，很轻微，但是Gideon看见了。   
　　他也终于在Dipper脸上看见了对自己厌恶以外的情绪。   
　　「你不会死在『Bill』手上，」Dipper的声音在末日清晰可闻，「我保证。」   
　　Gideon将号角丢掉，它被发动机碾得粉碎，在齿轮间发出令人牙酸的声音。   
　　「伙计们，让开，为我们的『英雄』开路！」   
　　发动机轰鸣此起彼伏，仿若野牛成群结队奔来；它们纷纷后撤，像两排沉默的卫士，为Dipper他们让开一条大路。   
　　Gideon说：「我信你一次。」   
　　我用命来赌信你这一次。   
　　Dipper明白他未尽的台词，他对Gideon点点头，朝断崖走去。   
　　Wendy小跑到他身边，Soos也是；红发少女拽拽他：「Dipper？前面是悬崖，Mabel在悬崖另一侧，走不过去。我们得开车。」   
　　「没那个必要。」   
　　他在所有人不解的目光中站在悬崖边际。   
　　Bill放下咖啡。   
　　【决定了？】   
　　【决定了。】在他们看不见的地方，Dipper扯出一个笑。他舒展眉头，居然有几分解脱。   
　　【我回不去了，对吧？】   
　　Bill没说话，只是再次端起咖啡。   
　　Dipper在众目睽睽之下抬起一只脚，他抬得并不是很高，膝盖堪堪和胯骨平齐，然后往下一跺——   
　　大地震颤，泥土的阶梯顺着Dipper落脚点出现。尾端连着首段，没人知道这些东西谁怎么制造，又怎么出现。它们带起滚滚烟尘，从断崖紧密相连，从一端爬向另一端！几个瞬息过后，一条宽阔的道路凭空横跨在悬崖之间。   
　　人类目瞪口呆。有个信教的囚犯一边念叨着耶稣一边在胸口画十字。   
　　Wendy试着踩了踩，是普通的泥土，可以安全通过。   
　　「MY GOD.」她有点傻眼。   
　　Gideon还没从Dipper凭空造路的震撼中回过神来就听见有人喊他的名字。   
　　他打了一个激灵。   
　　Dipper双手还揣在兜里，他至始至终没拿出来过。 建桥之前是，建桥之后也是。  
　　「我建议你带着你的车队去神秘小屋，我的Ford叔公手上有不少好东西，应该可以保护你们。」   
　　Gideon觉得腿有点软，他是知道Dipper那个假恶魔打不过他的勇气哪里来的了。  
　　这是魔鬼的奇迹，是梅菲斯特对浮士德的炫耀与把戏。   
　　Wendy却看了Dipper一眼。   
　　Dipper消失的时候Ford还没从时空门出来呢，他是怎么知道的？   
　　「你藏了很多秘密啊，兄弟。」少女直言不讳。   
　　Dipper的回应只是耸耸肩，他走向流星泡泡。新建的道路非常结实安全，Soos试着在上面蹦了几下，随着他的动作带起大量尘土。   
　　「嘿！」   
　　「哦，对不起。」   
　　Wendy翻了白眼给他，她选择去Dipper另一侧站着，离Soos远些。   
　　不过因为这样她发现了点事。   
　　「Dipper，你是不是长高了？」   
　　Dipper之前算上帽子才马马虎虎到Wendy肩膀，现在Wendy和他说话不用低头，平视就可以。   
　　Dipper闻言愣了下，他看了看自己的手掌。确实不再是小孩的大小，有点……像他高中时候。   
　　「应该是吧。」   
　　他不愿在这个话题上多纠缠。Dipper从口袋里取出钥匙，插进锁孔。   
　　「在开门前，我需要告诉你们，里面什么都有可能发生，但一切都是虚假的，千万不要沉溺在里。现在退出还来得及。」   
　　Wendy像是听到什么笑话一样，她拍了Dipper一巴掌，将男孩拍了一个踉跄。  
　　「伙计，别开玩笑了，都走到这里你要我们回去？」   
　　Soos从兜里翻出根玉米棒。   
　　「嘿，兄弟，你和Mabel都能为了我去参加那个什么时间激光枪战，我总不能被一个泡泡打败。来吧恶魔！」   
　　然后两个大孩子一起高举右拳，像参加什么神秘社团宣誓仪式似的。   
　　他们说：「为了Mabel！」   
　　Dipper哭笑不得。他拧动钥匙。  
　　「好吧好吧，为了Mabel。」   
　　

 

TBC.


	13. Chapter 13

进入泡泡的过程可不太愉悦。   
　　他们是直接从空中往下掉，失重感让他们都叫喊出声。Dipper刚想张开翅膀就被Soos搂住，搂的还死紧那种。   
　　「伙计们！就算是死！我也要死在拥抱里！我爱你们！」   
　　「放……放手……」翅膀，翅膀卡住了！   
　　Soos一副慷慨就义的模样：「让我来做你们的肉垫吧！」   
　　不用啊你快松手！翅膀要断了！   
　　最后他们全摔在了充气垫子上，根本不需要安全措施。   
　　Wendy是第一个回过神来的，她照Soos满是肥肉的腰就来了一记侧踢，将胖男孩踢得在充气地面连滚带弹。   
　　「我差点就不能呼吸了Soos！」   
　　Soos脑袋插进了垫子里，他声音闷闷的：「对不起。」   
　　Wendy翻了翻白眼，她一抬头，看见Dipper走路姿势有点奇怪，一瘸一拐的。   
　　「Dipper？你怎么了？」   
　　「我骨折了。」   
　　「骨折了？！你别动，赶快躺下，你哪根骨头折了？」   
　　Dipper面无表情：「我翼骨折了。」   
　　Wendy：「？？？」   
　　Soos把脸从地里拔出来：「嘿你们有人闻到童话世界味道吗？」   
　　   
　　出师不利三人组掀开帘子，展现在他们面前的是一个……高饱和度的世界（Dipper原话）。   
　　【我眼睛都要被闪瞎了。】Bill说着给自己戴上单眼墨镜。   
　　【你现在看起来更像个瞎子了。】   
　　回答Dipper的是骤然变紧的项圈。   
　　「呃，」Wendy挠挠脸颊，「这个是用来囚禁Mabel的？我不得不说……待遇有点好。」   
　　如Wendy所说，待遇有点太好了。到处都是梦幻一样的场景，会说话的星星叼着口哨，告诉五花八门的怪物今天大部分地区有彩虹，局部地区有舞会，祝游玩愉快。   
　　Dipper一挥手，拐杖凭空出现在掌心。他对唯一的姑娘伸出手，轻声说「注意脚下」，牵着她的手走下充气山峰。充气地面缓冲作用倒是不错，不过单纯行走就难得多，一不注意就会陷进去。   
　　「我再也不想去充气城堡玩了。」   
　　下来之后Soos说，他现在两条腿都是软的，走路横七竖八。   
　　Dipper抬手，让横冲直撞的人群经过。   
　　「我们得往Mabel在的地方走。」   
　　「要不要打听一下？」   
　　「不用，」拐杖指向远方，「那座有流星的石塔就是Mabel所在的位置。」   
　　   
　　路过街区的时候有NPC兜售果汁，企鹅晃晃他的莫西干头。   
　　「不要钱的哦。Mabeland里一切都是免费的，想要什么都可以！」   
　　两个大孩子吞了吞唾沫，可他们谁都没有伸手去接，而是看向Dipper，用眼神征求他的同意。   
　　年轻的教授按了按眉心，他怎么感觉在不知不觉间自己成了队伍的中心。   
　　【Bill，流星泡泡里的东西没问题吗？】   
　　【当然没问题，都是正常食物。如果两杯鲜血下肚Shooting Star会闹肚子的好吗，谁愿意在一个闹肚子的幻境里待着，你当我蠢的吗？】   
　　【是是，蠢的是我，是我。】   
　　他对同伴们点头，自己也顺手拿过一杯可乐。   
　　通往石塔的路不近，Dipper可没有同时带两个人飞到石塔的本事。Wendy还好，Soos的体重光是看就很叫人心有余悸，他可不想出师未捷身先死。再者这地方有些奇怪，他暂时不准备动自己的底牌。   
　　「你们是打算见Mabel女神吗？」   
　　小企鹅挥舞着双鳍，脆生生地问。   
　　他对小孩子向来很有耐心。Dipper弯下腰，让小企鹅不用仰头和自己对话。   
　　「是啊，怎么了？」   
　　「Mabeland的各位都很喜欢Mabel女神，你们一定不能惹她生气哦，」它歪着头的模样也很可爱，「不然Mabeland会生气的。Mabeland生气比Mabel可怕多了。」   
　　「Mabeland……是指这地方？」   
　　「没错！这里是天堂！Mabeland可以根据你的需要来主动为你变换出你想要的东西。」   
　　洞察……人心？   
　　Dipper笑笑，他觉得这地方真是越来越有意思，以前怎么没发现。不，以前就算发现了也会觉得十分棘手把。只顾着逃命和带走Mabel就已经用光了他所有的心力，他那时太弱了，爬个十层楼都气喘吁吁，哪还有现在和NPC套话的闲心。   
　　「谢谢你。」   
　　他想摸摸小企鹅的头来表示善意，却在手指即将碰触到绒毛的瞬间听到Bill一声暴喝：   
　　【 PINE TREE！】   
　　眼底金光闪过，刹那街区在他眼中变化的翻天覆地——花花绿绿褪去，像是被人把饱和度曲线拉到底，所有的颜色都变为黑红灰。他面前的不是企鹅，是虫子堆成的肉体；朋克企鹅歪扭着肉虫头，虫子爬过衣襟，留下一道湿漉漉的蜿蜒痕迹。世界充满节肢动物的爬行声，那些坚硬的外骨骼相互摩擦，声音密密麻麻。它们都睁着一只硕大无比的眼睛。   
　　……哪里是天堂，分明是比外界更为扭曲的地狱。   
　　「Dipper？」   
　　年轻人回过神，他猛的缩回手，对「小企鹅」抱歉地笑笑。   
　　「对不起，我忘了我有点绒毛过敏。」   
　　「小企鹅」摇摇脑袋，说没关系祝你们玩的愉快，然后晃晃悠悠地走了。   
　　Wendy用手肘推了他一下。   
　　「你怎么了？脸色那么难看。」   
　　他从兜里抽出湿巾将十指仔仔细细擦了一遍。他擦的很认真，也很用力，皮肤擦到泛红，指缝都没有放过。Dipper下唇紧抿。湿巾被蓝色火焰点燃，在空中化为灰烬。   
　　「没什么，想起自己过敏罢了。」   
　　   
　　Professor Pines很讨厌脏东西，这点实验室都知道。他以前只是单纯的精致爱干净，后来离开家去念大学，在怪胎林立的学校里他发现他这根本算不上什么毛病，他还有个世界杯夺冠后去操场裸奔的法国室友呢。于是在自己有意无意的放纵下，他从爱干净变成了看到脏东西会难以忍耐的重度洁癖。   
　　「我现在想一桶硫酸浇下来灭了这堆虫子。」Dipper喃喃自语。   
　　【……你冷静点。】   
　　他给自己的双手套上了手套，减少皮肤直接接触到空气的部分使他心情多多少少愉悦了一些。   
　　很明显这是只有年轻人一个人能看见的场景。Mabeland自己也没发现它的秘密已经暴露，乐园依旧是一派其乐融融。Dipper在难以忍受中听取了Bill的建议，把恶魔之眼封住，装作什么也没看见——不过并没有什么用。Dipper一想到周围这群东西是会移动的虫子堆就想吐。   
　　这时候Soos拽了拽他的袖子，把他从生理反应中拽了出来。   
　　「呃，Dipper，我好像看见了两个你。」   
　　Dipper闻言怔了怔，他顺着Soos指的方向看过去，喷泉广场中央站着一个男孩。他和Dipper并没有太大差别，区别只是一个穿着西装一个穿着重力泉休闲套——对，就是黑马甲那套。   
　　Wendy眨眨眼睛。   
　　「两个Dipper？」   
　　不不不这并不是什么值得惊讶的事，他曾经复制过一群自己只为了和Wendy约会——哦Shit，Bill你别笑了。我知道挺傻的你他妈别笑了。   
　　这个「Dipper」在广场中央写写画画什么，偶尔抬起头，用粉笔在空中比比划划。Professor Pines看见是线性代数之类——几个年轻人对视一眼，决定去会会这个人。   
　　Dipper走上前去，拍了拍那人的肩膀。   
　　「嗨。」   
　　「Dipper」很明显正沉浸在自己的小世界，突如其来的一拍吓得他手忙脚乱，粉笔险些脱手。出乎他们意料的是，他看清来人后反倒长舒口气，一副「你们终于来了」的表情。   
　　「嘿，」「Dipper」抬了抬手算是打招呼，「我猜你们就是要把Mabel从这里带出去的人了？Soos？Wendy？这位……就是真正的Dipper了？你好啊Dipper，我应该……算是你的复制品？我不介意被叫做别的，我知道我是个冒牌货。」   
　　Soos有点傻眼。   
　　「伙计们，这和我想的有些不一样。」   
　　Dipper忽然说道：「Tyrone？」   
　　「Tyrone？谁？我吗？」「Dipper」眼睛一亮，「这名字真不错。」   
　　「不，这是我另一个朋友的名字，很抱歉不能给你。」年轻的教授摇摇头，他将全身体重落到拐杖上，「叫我『Alcor』，Dipper这名字你留着用就行。」   
　　「呃，虽然我的记忆都来自Mabel，不过外面这么大方吗名字可以随便给人？」   
　　「总比什么Dippy Fresh好些。」   
　　「Dipper」脸上露出和Alcor如出一辙的厌恶。   
　　「哦，这名字确实糟透了，听起来就有种想打人的冲动。」   
　　Wendy喃喃：「这发展是不是不太对。」   
　　   
　　「Dipper」端着几个汉堡过来，分给他的小伙伴。   
　　「我知道你们有很多问题想问我，别着急，先吃点东西。」   
　　Alcor拒绝了「Dipper」送来的食物，理由是不饿。「Dipper」奇怪的看了他一眼嘴里嘟嘟嚷嚷我的记忆告诉我你最喜欢这个难道我记错了？   
　　【……如他所述，他是Mabel记忆的产物。】   
　　这个「Dipper」一言一行确实很像他，同样沉溺垃圾食品，同样比起宴会更喜欢做题。哦，还有同样喜欢Wendy。   
　　这会儿功夫偷瞄Wendy有十来眼了，他以前都这么傻吗？真的以为别人看不出来？   
　　对了，还有更重要的：他没有关于Tyrone的记忆。   
　　【所以他只能是Mabel记忆的产物。】   
　　如果「Dipper」知道，那他就该对这和以前极为相似的场面进行无差别吐槽。如果问为什么的话，因为Alcor自己就挺想吐槽的。   
　　说真的，在看过十来个一模一样的自己后，「Dipper」这种记忆不完整的都不算什么。   
　　都是渣渣。   
　　【不过这个家伙很清醒。】Bill轻敲杯壁，【居然连自己是虚假造物这点都能够接受。】   
　　【所以说，】Alcor的声音很轻，轻到Bill都险些难以察觉，【Mabel其实清楚的很，我是一个什么样的人。】   
　　   
　　「Dipper」最后抓着一袋炸薯条磨磨蹭蹭坐到了Alcor身边，他眼睛还不舍的黏在Wendy身上不愿离去，有眼睛的都看出来了。   
　　「其实你坐Wendy身边也一样的。」Alcor没忍住。   
　　「什么？我吗？不！」「Dipper」吓了一跳，他急急忙忙凑到Alcor耳边，「伙计，你是怎么控制住不和Wendy亲近的欲望的，你居然让她坐在Soos身边，浪费机会！」   
　　Alcor：「……」Mabel都给你灌输了什么乱七八糟的。   
　　这个「Dipper」比他本人要活跃多了，有点那么几分少年Dipper的味道——至少比Professor Pines青春得多。他有Alcor年少时那些小习惯，遇事喜欢啃笔头啃指甲，情绪激动会疯狂按弹簧笔的开关，按的越快说明内心越不平静。Professor Pines玩味地想这简直就像跨越时空和过去的自己面对面。　  
　　「Well，在你们问我之前，我先把我知道的都告诉你们，然后你们再问我，节省时间。」   
　　「Dipper」估计是扯皮扯够了，他举起食指。   
　　「第一，我知道我是Mabel造的，她想要个弟弟，于是Mabeland尊崇她内心的愿望，把我造了出来。」   
　　「呃，D……Dipper，恕我直言，」Wendy看起来非常困惑，「你和D、Alcor在性格上……好像没什么区别。」   
　　「这我就不知道了，」「Dipper」耸耸肩，「说实话我也觉得很奇怪。一般人会想要个更听话或者更活泼的兄弟，但是从我的记忆来看我确实和过去的Dipper没有区别。」   
　　听到这句话Alcor指尖抽搐了下。但是他这个动作太轻微，除了他自己，和与他共用一个身体的Bill，没人发觉。   
　　「没有问题了那我们继续。」「Dipper」加了根中指，「第二，Mabel并没有要我和那些家伙一样沉迷舞会。」   
　　他指的是那群奇怪的动物们。   
　　「我可以自由地做题，下巫师数学棋。反正怎么开心怎么来，偶尔Mabel会过来让我陪她玩旋转木马碰碰车什么的。这就是我所有的工作了。」   
　　从「Dipper」的表情来看，他是真的觉得没完没了开舞会是件非常傻的事。   
　　巧了，十年前的Alcor也是这么觉得的。   
　　「她就让你做这些？」新生的恶魔问。   
　　「还有探险什么的。」「Dipper」从包里翻出……日志？   
　　「这个东西你们可能比我熟悉，三号日志，Ford叔公的。Alcor你知道Ford叔公吗？他是（Alcor：我知道）哦你知道？你怎么知道的？算了我不想知道。我们继续。Mabel给了我这个三号日志，让我填完它。但这本也是假的，Mable想象出来的。前面全是……」他斟酌用词，「一言难尽的……乱码。」   
　　Alcor觉得这家伙想说的应该是涂鸦。   
　　「好了，接下来是最后一件需要告知你们的事情。」「Dipper」正襟危坐，感受到空气中严肃的气氛Wendy和Soos也放下垃圾食品，男孩清清嗓子。   
　　「根据Mabeland的设定，我应该想尽办法将你们和Mabel留下来，但是我不愿意。」   
　　有风吹过街道，风铃叮叮当当敲过每一片移动的云层；空气中尽是砂糖和奶油的气息，「Dipper」身后的喷泉喷出一股又一股彩虹糖，他坐在那些甜美的味道里，直视Professor Pines黄金色的眼睛。   
　　「你们可能不知道这个世界本来的模样，」他的话让Alcor微微睁大双眼，Bill也是，「不过这样也好，看不到或许还是件好事。」   
　　在Alcor眼中，「Dipper」还是虫子堆没有错。他类似面颊的部分堆满虫子，它们裹成一大团爬来爬去。但是他独目半敛，就像一座雕像矗立，孤独又安静。   
　　「接下来，你们会看见一些非常美好的东西；而且你在Mabeland停留的时间越长，它越会了解你们的内心。这是Mabeland为你们特制的新把戏，我希望你们不要迷茫，要知道，在拯救公主的道路上，所有的美梦都是开在荆棘间的花。」   
　　然后他站起来，不断有虫子随着他的动作坠落。Alcor看见他抬起虫子做成的脚，将掉下来的虫子往远处踢了踢。  
「……你为什么要这么做？」年轻的教授抬眼看他，瞳孔深处比冰还冷，「你是Mabeland的造物吧，这么做对你没好处。」  
那家伙居然笑了。  
「你说的没错，我应该欺骗你们，或者在内部搞搞分裂，大声叫喊『我才是真正的Dipper』之类。」  
「可我不想这么做。」  
年轻人突然明白这家伙……这家伙或许有自己的意识。  
「我拥有Mabel关于你的所有记忆，」「Dipper」说，「在她的心中，『Dipper Pines』绝不是一个会受制于Bill Cipher、让他的朋友陷入危险的人。」  
大男孩说的斩钉截铁：  
「所以，欺骗你们，我做不到。」  
过了很久，或许也没有。Alcor闻着那让人近乎晕眩的甜味，慢慢开口：  
「你这是背叛。」背叛Mabeland。  
「我知道。」男孩轻声说，「而我也做好了准备。」  
　「其实Tyrone这个名字我真的挺喜欢的，不知道为什么。不过这既然是你朋友的名字，我还是不叫这个比较好。」在Alcor属于人类的视线里，他看见「Dipper」扯出一个他在镜子里常见的、温和的笑意。   
　　Alcor脚下突然出现一个大洞，他们根本躲闪不及，眨眼就被洞口吞没。   
　「我将『Dipper Pines』的名字还给你，我这种背叛了虚假世界，也不适合现实世界的家伙，还是没有名字好些。」   
　　Alcor突然就反应过来这家伙的「准备」是什么意思。  
「……喂！」  
　　没有名字之人背后出现一个闪着光的圆圈，但是圆圈内部却并不友好。远处「二手车勇士」正在大战眼球蝙蝠。   
　　「你一定要记住，在这里不要相信任何人。」   
　　在被圆圈吞噬前，他看见虫子堆砌的脸上，勾勒出类似笑容的弧线。   
　　那家伙最后说：「但是我相信你，我相信『Dipper Pines』。」   
　　虫子在接触圆圈的刹那灰飞烟灭。   
　　原来说出那个词，对于虚假生物来说，真的是唯一不能违反的准则。 

 

TBC.


	14. Chapter 14

　　 Dipper在即将落地的瞬间张开翅膀，但是因为翅膀指骨的折断导致他落地不如预期那般平稳，他往前走摇摇晃晃了好几步才稳住身影。  
　　「那家伙……」  
　　【死了。】  
　　死了。  
　　Dipper发现他现在对这个词……挺麻木的。Stan死的时候他好歹还会流两滴眼泪，后来就没这个机会了。他看的死亡太多，亲手造成的死亡也不少。他觉得自己要是还觉得悲伤才是挺奇怪的，总会有那么些猫哭耗子假慈悲的感觉。所以习惯其实是一件挺幸运的事。  
　　可怕？不，他不觉得可怕。都已经心如死水了，能感觉到可怕才是奇怪吧，不是吗？  
　　【哇哦，我还以为你会哭鼻子呢。没想到你这么快就调整好了，心态也不错啊，一点也不像个人类。】  
　　「我早就不是人类了，你用不到再拿这种话试探我，Bill。」他面不改色，「我只是觉得那家伙蛮可惜的。」  
　　那个少年的自己。  
　　年轻的教授闭了闭眼，再睁开是漆黑的眼白。  
　　「Mabeland到底是个怎样神奇的存在，作为制造它的人，你是不是应该解释一下？」  
　　【嗯……是这样的，我当初建造它的时候属于半不管状态，就是造完就把控制权给了Shooting Star，你能明白我的意思吗？】  
　　「托管？」  
　　【差不多。不过我给Mabeland下达了一条特殊指令，一旦Shooting Star下定离开流星泡泡的决心，那么她的控制权将被剥夺，Mabeland将已消灭来人为己任。】  
　　「也就是说，」他摸黑往前走，「Mabeland有自我意识？」  
　　【与其说是自我意识，倒不如说更像一台大型计算机。它拥有出色的计算能力，能够在极其短暂的时间内得出命令者想要的结论。在唯一的指令被违反后，Mabeland还可以调动杀毒程序来进行内部清洁……】Bill切开牛排，刀刃落在瓷盘的声音清脆悦耳，肉趴在血与刀之间，【说实话，这种大型计算机比智能AI好建造多了。感情？我真是讨厌死那种东西了。】  
　　不知道「Dipper」对地面做了什么，地下空间漆黑一片，Wendy和Soos也与他失散。年轻人眯着眼睛思考了一会儿，他用牙齿叼住手套边缘，将手掌解放出来，然后打了个响指，蓝色火焰在他指尖跳跃。  
　　「嘿！Dipper！」  
　　Wendy从他身后探出头。 

他被吓了一跳，火焰跌落在地，在一旁散发幽光。  
　　「……Wendy？你什么时候到的？」  
　　「就是刚才。」  
　　【Bill？】  
　　【我没听见她的脚步声。】  
　　女孩耸下肩，说道：「先不说这个了。伙计你现在打算走绅士路线吗，把自己打扮的这么帅？」  
　　从Wendy这个角度看Dipper真是帅呆了，重力泉的男孩要么是Robbie那种中二悲伤少青年，要么是Lee那种死不悔改熊孩子，中间夹杂着几个Soos这种大型宅男。  
　　Gideon年纪太小不算。  
　　Dipper年纪也不大，不过不知道是不是流星泡泡能心想事成的缘故，他外表看起来和Wendy差不多大，说是Wendy的同学都有人信。年轻人穿着西装，袖扣和领夹都一丝不苟。他的手上套着白丝手套，手里还拿着根绅士标配的拐杖。  
　　这对于饱受叛逆少年荼毒的Wendy来说，Dipper简直是清流。  
　　他听到Wendy的问句清清浅浅笑了一下，半张脸被火焰镀上蓝色的柔光，看起来笑的温柔又腼腆。  
　　「没那回事。」  
　　「我说真的，伙计，」Wendy嘴里啧啧称奇，「你的衣品比Robbie强多了。」  
　　【……我居然听见有人称赞你的衣品，真不愧是末日到了。】  
　　Dipper没理会Bill的吐槽，他听到这句话是真的很高兴。  
　　「真的吗？Wendy，我一直想和你吐槽Robbie那件套头衫，中二爆了，真的。」  
　　Wendy笑的十分大声。  
　　「是的是的，那件真的超级中二。悄悄告诉你那件衣服他从初中穿到了现在。」  
　　Dipper也跟着笑，对于嘲讽Robbie他向来不遗余力。Bill翻了个白眼，往自己嘴里送去一块浸满鲜血的牛排。红发的少女绕着Dipper转圈，她将双手负在身后，偏头的时候有几缕发丝从肩膀滑落到腰际。  
　　「Dipper，我有没有说过，你比其他任何人都要聪敏的多。说真的，你……」Wendy深吸口气，似乎下定了某种决心，「你要不要考虑跟我交往一下？」  
　　Dipper的脑内充满喷水声和咳嗽声。  
　　第一句话说出口，那么后面的就比之前容易多了。Wendy语速飞快：  
　　「我，我是认真的，Dipper。其实之前我也对你有那么点意思，你聪明，勇敢，遇到危险会挡在我的面前。虽然有时候我比你能打多了。」  
　　Dipper脑内的声音已经从咳嗽变成边笑边咳了。  
　　少女不知道她面前这人脑内的小剧场。她用指甲搔了搔脸，有些不好意思。  
　　「不过，你也知道，我们的年龄……差了挺多。所以之前，我不太敢告诉你这点，我想把我对你的感情埋在心底……但是现在不同了，Dipper，你没发现你已经长大了不少吗？」  
　　Dipper笑着点头，示意女孩继续。  
　　「根据我的观察，流星泡泡内部应该可以让外表随着自己的喜欢变化。」女孩握紧双拳，「Dipper你……愿意和我长相厮守吗？」  
　　Dipper听到女孩的告白后并没有着急回复，而是不慌不忙地将手套戴回去。然后才抬起头，直视Wendy漂亮的绿眼睛。  
　　然后，他说：  
　　「Wendy，你知道我和男人上过床的事吗？」  
　　少女一副被雷劈了的表情。  
　　Bill已经笑的趴到桌子下面去了。  
　　  
　　这信息量有点大，连超级计算机Mabeland都被震到卡机。他绕着「Wendy」，来回踱步。  
　　「Mabeland，我听说，你能探知到我的内心？」  
　　Dipper举起右手，他曲起无名指和小拇指。他做了一个射击的动作。  
　　年轻的恶魔脸上还是让人如沐春风的笑意，嘴唇动了动。  
　　他说：砰。  
　　「Wendy」伸出手，她的动作有些僵硬；少女颤抖着，摸向了自己的脸。  
　　她的脸缺了好大一块。不止是脸，其实她有半边脑袋都已经不翼而飞。里面是红红白白的碎物，有几只虫子间歇性爬来爬去。  
　　Dipper微微偏头，哪里有什么腼腆温润，他不笑的时候连眼神都是冷的，黄金瞳隐在黑巩膜间，遥遥看见那一点金光，有如利箭将发。  
　　「你知道吗？这才是Wendy在我心中最深刻的样子。」  
　　虫堆崩塌。  
　　  
　　Dipper站在街道中央，附近有个不大不小一人高的洞；他面不改色地紧了紧手套，等眼前的黑色完全褪去。其实他早就来到了地面上。  
　　「『Dipper』应该是想帮我们，」他对Bill袒露自己的分析，「在地下走会少面临Mabeland的陷阱。」  
　　事实上确实有用，至少在黑暗里他没遇到任何麻烦。但是没想到Mabeland动作那么快，它来不及攻击地下，干脆直接伪装出口。 

　　软皮鞋尖轻点地面，Dipper抬头看了眼彩虹钟，已经过去五分钟，那两个人还是没有走出来。  
　　他叹气，将拐杖换了只手，扭头离开洞口。  
　　【不等了？】  
　　「没那个必要，」Dipper按按额角，他看起来有些疲惫，「他们出不来了。」  
　　  
　　不知道是不是Mabeland的命令，Dipper这一路走的十分安静，既没有什么满天飞的汉堡，也没有会唱摇滚的毛绒布偶。  
　　【这一路真是安静的让人讨厌，】Bill手中纸牌翻飞，【我讨厌这种死气沉沉的感觉。】  
　　「这些死物可是你最先建的，现在抱怨起来了？」  
　　石塔距离太远了，Dipper暗自思忖，拐杖用力击打地面，他借力高高跃起，然后踩着屋檐狂奔。  
　　景色在他两侧飞速后退，耳边全是呼呼的风声。他速度极快，虽不比飞行的时候，但是也够用了。  
　　「……我记得上次来的时候是被人载过去的。这次怎么没看见那两人。」  
　　Bill喉咙里翻滚古怪的笑意。  
　　【难不成你指望一切都一成不变？醒醒。】  
　　「……好吧好吧，你说的有道理。」  
　　他用拐杖的弯曲拐头勾住某根树枝，Dipper顺势往前飞荡，落地的刹那，景色变化。  
　　  
　　Dipper记得他明明降落是在沙滩的，怎么……变成废墟了？他不是在流星泡泡里吗，什么时候出来的？  
　　他低头，手里拿着的不是拐杖，而是撬棍。白大褂脏的看不出原本的颜色。Dipper往前走了几步，前方是燃烧的重力泉，Mabel低垂着头，暴露在外的皮肤干瘪如朽木，Dipper面不改色从她身侧经过。  
　　道路上停满车辆，只不过它们停的不太标准，一辆两辆东仰西横。有些挡风玻璃碎的透底，有些车门大开，皮座上全是血迹。  
　　Dipper有些烦躁，他打了个响指，想把这些碍事的路障统统烧光，但是等了半天也没有感受到熟悉的温度。他怔愣地低头，发现自己怎么做也打不出蓝色火焰。  
　　他的指甲还是熟悉的透明色，没有染黑也没有变长。  
　　「……Bill？」  
　　没人回答他。心口空空如也，从没有第二个灵魂在此跃动。  
　　一切其实都没变，没有恶魔，没有火焰，没有十年前的重力泉。他一直都是那个在末日里东躲西藏，为一口水挣扎的Mason Pines。  
　　年轻人感受到下唇干裂的疼痛，他一抬头，面前又是金属的废墟，Jennifer的脖颈被钢筋贯穿，纱裙被鲜血掩埋。  
　　Dipper用撬棍拨开女学生的尸体，腥臭的血液顺着女孩无力垂下的脚踝滴落在他手背。感受到冰冷的刹那他的手指哆嗦了一下，马上又恢复如常。Professor Pines推开他的学生，继续朝前走去。  
　　这次他看见Wendy站在路口，血和脑浆顺着断口流淌。她在Dipper面前摇晃了几下，然后像滩泥一样，啪叽摔在地上。  
　　他越过Wendy的尸体，步履却开始迟缓，他继续向前。他的同事Lucy推开两名助理，自己却来不及抽身，后脑被混凝土狠狠拍了一下，她大张着眼睛，血从眼角嘴唇蜿蜒而下，倒在Dipper脚边。她手里还攥着手机，屏幕最后一次亮起显示的是和备注为「Honey」的人正在通话中。  
　　鲜血和脑浆飞溅至脸颊的刹那，他终于停下了脚步。  
　　Dipper低头，他抹去脸上的秽物，掌心满是泥土与细小的伤口。他觉得很累，很渴，很疲惫。  
　　这条路如此漫长，长到看不见尽头。  
　　「……Tree。」  
　　他看见Lucy的血蔓延至脚边，更多的血咕噜噜从脚下涌出。一只纤细的手抓住他的脚踝，Melody从血池里钻出，眉间是一枚血淋淋的空洞。  
　　她对Dipper露出一个熟悉的笑，血从牙齿流向下颔，最后归于血池。  
　　「Dipper，我等你很久了。」  
　　血池里接二连三涌出更多熟悉的面孔——眉心同样拥有血洞的Soos，面色青白的Ford，还有那些死去的同事和学生……  
　　他们都伸出手，紧紧拽住Dipper的腿。他们齐齐仰头，好像盛开的花，殍尸在他的腿上留下一枚又一枚血掌印。  
　　「Dipper/Pines，」他们的嘴唇翕动，血顺着冰冷青白的皮肤而下，「我们等你很久了……」  
　　「Pine Tree！」  
　　「！」  
　　Dipper猛的深吸口气，Bill拽着他的领子，将他狠狠扯出血池。男孩躺在地上咳嗽。  
　　Bill把伸到他脚边的某只手踢回去，他的金色眸子亮的惊人，瞳孔细的像条线。  
　　「我的天……」他觉得他这么多年震惊的份额全用在了男孩身上，「你脑子里到底都养了些什么东西？」  
　　Mabeland只会放大人们心中所想。印象不深刻的那些它也没法放大，只能让它们继续埋在记忆角落。  
　　但是它现在能这么猖狂，那只能说明一点：  
　　这是Dipper印象最深的画面。  
　　而且变成现在这样，「湮灭之日」和「天启」掺杂在一起，帕罗奥图掺杂重力泉，很难想象这其中没有Dipper的放纵。  
　　即使是Bill也不由感叹，简直是双倍的地狱。  
　　Dipper脑子好使，小巷和土路都记得，两座城镇像《盗梦空间》里的场景一样封闭混合，帕罗奥图的天空就是重力泉的街道，险些在流星泡泡里又给自己造就一个闭合的空间。Bill一个头两个大，拐来拐去总算是找到了Dipper。结果男孩身子有一半都被死尸拖进了血池。  
　　大脑的复杂性简直能载入史册。  
　　独眼恶魔内心突然不合时宜地升起某种自豪感。  
　　不过现在显然不是想这些的时候，再复杂这个场景也不能留。Bill低头看着血池。  
　　「……我没想到你这么长时间都没走出来。」  
　　他内心深处挥之不去的梦魇，这是他时刻背负于身后的、无法忘记的、属于罪人的十字架。  
　　Dipper沉默。  
　　Bill说：「你得把它们毁了。」  
　　毁掉自己的噩梦，毁掉这些熟悉的面孔。  
　　这很难，Bill知道，但是年轻人必须这么干。  
　　他看着男孩，Dipper低着头，不知道他在想什么。Bill有些烦躁，他不想在这件事上和Dipper纠缠太多，他们没这个时间。指尖燃起火焰，Bill打算直接替这小子解决。  
　　「Bill。」  
　　Dipper突然开口。Bill回头看他。  
　　「你当初是怎么走出来的？」  
　　他这话问的没头没脑，乍一听让人云里雾里。不过Bill知道他问的是什么。  
　　毕竟这样的经验，全宇宙估计也只有他们两个有了。  
　　火焰在他指间跳跃。  
　　「我从没走出来过，」面孔在火光映照下忽明忽暗，「只是有天忽然发现，我连我母亲的脸都记不清了了。」  
　　「那大概用了多久？」Dipper的声音很轻。  
　　Dipper看见火焰从Bill指尖坠落，接触到血池的瞬间变成燎原大火。  
「很久。」  
蓝色的火焰在安静燃烧，它一点一点蚕食猩红的血池；里面的死尸也出乎意料的安静，它们在血池燃烧的刹那就停止动作，只是睁着眼睛，默默注视Dipper。  
　　一直到被火焰燃烧殆尽，都没有出过一言。他们只是睁大双眼，直勾勾看着男孩。  
　　仿佛死不瞑目。  
　　随着血池的燃烧，虚假的空间也逐渐崩毁。他们重新回到Mabeland那片沙滩，面前是贝壳和流星装饰的石塔。  
　　石塔里是等待救援的公主。  
　　Dipper默默看向身边，那里并没有Bill的身影。刚刚果然都是发生在脑子里的故事。  
　　Mabeland估计是欺瞒了他的感官，甚至干扰到了他的意识空间。不然他不会感觉不到Bill，那家伙也不会单独出现。  
该死的，没想到Mabeland入侵那么快。  
　　【门口有卫兵，杀进去？】  
　　Dipper看了眼塔顶。  
　　「不用，直接飞进去就行。」  
　　他半蹲在地，有翅膀从腰际钻出，左半边是完完整整、光滑如新的蝠翼；右半边最前端的指骨却以一种诡异的姿势歪斜，连带皮膜一起跟着扭曲。  
　　恶魔的回复速度向来很快，但骨伤如果不尽快处理，很容易长歪。  
　　年轻人单膝跪地，他将右翼伸到面前，手各抓住一根翼骨，狠狠一掰——  
　　他连带扭曲的皮膜一起扯了下来。  
　　Dipper做完这些面不改色，仅仅是呼吸略有急促。他来不及等，新生的恶魔挥动翅膀，歪歪扭扭地飞向囚禁公主的石塔。  
　　  
　　气流擦过伤处火辣辣的疼，翅膀一直是恶魔的弱点，他飞行的时候不慎撞上石塔，带下几块石头，下面华夫饼卫兵发现后嚷嚷不停，不停喊「有敌袭！」。Bill咋舌，要过身体控制权，往下面扔了几颗火焰弹之后连滚带爬钻进卧室。  
　　「快点。」他交待Dipper。  
　　年轻的教授冲到Mabel床前，他的姐姐正在沉睡。Mabel睡觉喜欢打呼噜，声音不重，像小猪一样，偶尔哼哼唧唧。听多了倒是也蛮习惯的。  
　　他突然停在床边。  
　　接下来，Alcor只需要动动手臂，然后再戳开流星泡泡就行了，就能把Mabel带出去，彻底结束这个虚假的世界。  
　　……可这么做真的好吗？  
　　然后他让他手无缚鸡之力的姐姐去和那些家伙一起面对这会吃人的地狱？　　  
　　她是怎么死的，你还记得吗？Dipper Pines？  
　　耳尖已经能捕捉到楼下卫兵们吵吵嚷嚷的声音。Bill在意识深处催促他快一点。  
　　Dipper跪在床边，他已经很高了，快要恢复到本来的身高了，没法坐在床边。  
他低头，喉咙里翻滚着沙哑的笑。笑声断断续续，又破碎不堪。  
他想，他没有那个勇气了。只有这个他赌不起。  
他也不敢赌。  
十二岁时满心希望，有着和世界为敌的勇气，以为自己只要绝不认输，便能连世界也捅个天翻地覆。然后在二十二岁摔得粉身碎骨，终于明白什么叫鸿沟天堑；你认输与否，都不和结果有半分关联。  
他清醒的太晚，明白的太迟，教训的太重。  
　　他执起他姐姐的手，大手握着小手，漆黑的眼映照少女的面容。她睡得很沉，脸颊红润，玫瑰花蕾一般。  
　　「我看见了。」他说，「你心中的『Dipper Pines』。」  
　　Dipper牵起她的手，轻轻靠在自己的脸侧。他靠上去的时候动作小心翼翼，像是对待什么珍贵的易碎品，人类皮肤的温暖源源不断传到恶魔心底。  
　　「我原本以为你会造一个什么『Dippy Fresh』，喜欢滑板，说三句话击掌一次的那种；」Dipper说到这儿自己先笑了，「我们在少年时期觉得很酷的那种男孩。我原以为你会造这样一个。」  
　　像以前那样。可是你没有。  
　　「那家伙，和十二岁的我简直一模一样。」  
　　那就是过去的他。  
　　「他提醒了我，」年轻的恶魔笑着说，他的眉头却是耷拉的，目光温柔又缱绻，「你想要的，是和过去一样，可以和你欢笑可以和你玩耍、会因为一点幼稚的小事笑整整一个下午的弟弟。」  
　　有光穿破窗口，落在Alcor眼底，他眼底是碎裂的金。金色在眼眸深处涌动，似乎一眨眼就会落地。  
　　「可我做不到，」他轻轻抽着气，「只有这个，我没法给你。」  
　　「我回不去了。」  
　　「我很过分是不是？我剥夺了你曾经快乐的童年，如今却还恬不知耻地希望你能幸福。」  
　　说话声越来越近，他几乎能听见卫兵上楼的声音。  
「我是多么愚蠢、而又卑微的一个人啊。」  
　 　流动的金在他眼底晃了晃，却终是没有落下来。  
　　「我希望在不远的将来，有人能爱你，他能做我曾经做的，也能替我做我做不到的。他会每天将你拥在怀里，在早上给你一个甜甜的贴面吻，下班时给你带街角的草莓蛋糕，上面要有厚厚的糖霜。他会为你穿越无边的森林去寻求一片树叶，也会为你撑着伞共赏冬季第一场雪。他会带你去跳舞，带你去打电动，周末和你窝在沙发里看《怦然心动》。那些日子将会美好如清晨第一缕光，将会甜美如草莓上的糖霜，它们终会驾着成群结队的独角兽，跨越横亘万里的彩虹桥，降临在你身上。」  
　　恶魔第一次低下他的头颅，光打在他发旋上，远远看去，仿佛有一圈七彩的光环套在额头。他闭目的侧颜有无尽的宁静与温柔。  
　　卫兵吵吵嚷嚷，终于踢破大门。沉睡的公主微微睁开眼，她还没有完全脱离睡梦，只感觉有人轻轻亲吻她的手。  
　　那人在光里，背后有一双翅膀。  
　　她迷迷糊糊地想：……是……天使吗？  
「我愿你以后遇到的人，都不再如我，这般混账。」  
　　  
　　她猛的清醒。  
　　「DI——」  
　　恶魔笑着从窗口，背对着光，摔下去。  
　　  
　　公主冲向窗前，她只看见地面裂了一个大洞，下面是火焰和废土。她的弟弟被空洞吞没，给了她一个温暖的笑。  
　　勇士没有带走公主。他选择孤身一人直面地狱。  
名为现实的地狱。

TBC.


	15. Chapter 15

他躺在地上。   
　　【……起来，你想压住好不容易愈合的翅膀吗？】   
　　「闭嘴。我现在心情不好，」他直视猩红的天空，只是看着而已，眼神空落落的不知道落在何处，「让我躺会儿。」   
　　慢慢的，他用手挡住眼睛，又加了句。   
　　「就一会儿。」   
　　Bill沉默。   
　　说真的，他现在狼狈的很。如果Gideon还在他应该会对Dipper大肆嘲讽。他现在灰头土脸，好一条败犬。身边有楼房那么高的山羊经过，它行走的时候带起好大的尘土，尽数踢在年轻人身上。   
　　他竟然一动不动。   
　　没人知道这里躺着一个年轻的男人，他在空无一人的末日里哀悼，哀悼曾经的自己，哀悼属于「Dipper Pines」的、无忧无虑的日子。   
　　原来还是会痛的。   
　　虽然只有一点点。   
　　   
　　Dipper起身的时候满是尘土，他随便施了个法术解决问题。再转身又是一个精致男人。   
　　没错，是男人。   
　　进入流星泡泡之前Wendy就提醒了他这件事，等到出来之后，他发现自己基本上已经回到了穿越之前的身高。长相也是。   
　　还是这个身高适应。他默默地想。   
　　还是这个身高看东西舒服。Bill默默地想。   
　　不过看着天空中的裂缝，Dipper突然想起个事。   
　　「Bill。」   
　　【嗯？】   
　　「我记得上次……你是不是在裂缝打开后就可以在现实世界自由出现了？不用附身？」   
　　【啊，对……】   
　　Bill脑子运作何等迅速，他立刻反应过来Dipper什么意思。   
　　年轻的恶魔一拉领带。   
　　「试试吗？」   
　　   
　　这是很艰难的过程，如果再给Dipper一个机会，他保证不嘴欠。   
　　在「天启」之时，Bill施下那个法阵，「Dipper Pines」的灵魂和「Bill Cipher」纠缠到一起，他拥有了恶魔的力量，行事也向恶魔靠拢。他不知道Bill有什么变化，但是有是一定的。   
　　「Professor Pines」取代了过去的「Dipper Pines」，因为时空法则「同一个时空不能同时出现同一个人」。他仗着这层身份的保护行走于世。   
　　Bill则是取代了过去那个蠢兮兮、为蝾螈打工、想方设法撕开时空壁垒的自己。但因为那个Bill没有实体，也没法在重力泉现身，所以他一直隐藏在Dipper身体里。   
　　但是现在壁垒已经被打破，这个世界可以容纳恶魔的力量了。   
　　也就意味着，Bill Cipher可以获得自己的身体。   
　　而Alcor需要做的，就是把灵魂里属于Bill那部分分离出来。别误会，分离之后他还是Alcor，骨子里的东西不会轻易改变。   
　　嘶啦。   
　　是衣物撕裂的声音。   
　　年轻人背部升起一对翅膀，这是一对光滑强壮的蝠翼。内里和Alcor不同，是金黄的皮膜；蝠翼外侧有如夜般漆黑，内侧却是太阳的颜色，在光下闪耀特殊的色彩。   
　　还没完。   
　　他的背后还有东西在涌动。   
　　蝠翼下突然多了肉包一样的凸起，连带着凸起的肩胛骨。Alcor猛然发出一声高亢的呻吟，他突然扬起脖颈，冷汗顺着颈部的弧度滴落，在泥土上形成一小块深色痕迹。   
　　背部的凸起越来越大、越来越高。那不只是肉，放大才看见里面还有根根骨头；突然那东西扯出一个缝隙，它像某种寄生生物一样寄宿在Alcor背上。   
　　当缝隙越扩越宽才发现，那是一个男人精壮结实的胸腹。越来越多的部分脱离蓝色西装的肉体，金色的发丝顺着颈肩滑落的时候，终于可以发现——   
　　那是Bill Cipher的脸。   
　　他最后从精疲力尽的Alcor身上分离。Bill站在地上，他试探性地踩踩，感受到了土地的坚硬。他鼻翼翕动，深深呼吸了一口末日的空气。   
　　「啊——久违的感觉。」   
　　「……你把衣服穿上。」   
　　Dipper蹲在地上，他这次是真的一点力气没有了。   
　　Bill赤裸裸地站在他面前，恶魔为自己选择的肉体外貌确实是极好的，肌肉勃发有力，却并不像健美先生那样过分，每一块肌肉都紧贴着筋骨。两腿修长，腰窝深陷，十足十的模特身材；脸部是刀削般的深邃，不过长发恰巧削弱了面部的棱角，看起来并不是那般难以接近。恰恰相反，他笑的时候弯起眼睛的模样坏极了，再露出一颗小虎牙（那实际上是獠牙），和那些专门哄年长女士开心的坏小伙子一模一样。   
　　他打了个响指，圆顶礼帽凭空出现在手中。他戴上礼帽的刹那服装也一起出现，头发整整齐齐在脑后扎成一束。   
　　他穿的很简洁，就是之前附身在Dipper身上去剧院穿的那身。他是很中意这套没错了。   
　　Bill纡尊降贵地弯下他老人家的腰，假惺惺地发问：   
　　「你还好吗Pine Tree？你现在好像刚从锅里捞出来还没煮熟的死鱼。」   
　　Dipper很不Professor的翻了一个大白眼。   
　　「我不好。你难道不该谢谢我经历了千辛万苦把你S……分离出来吗？叫爸爸，快。」   
　　Bill脸上露出古怪的表情。   
　　「一般能进行有丝分裂的都是雌性……我不介意叫你母亲，问题是你敢接吗？」   
　　Dipper彻底瘫在地上不吭声，把自己当成一条没有发声功能的咸鱼。   
　　   
　　Bill把年轻人从地上拽起来。他没什么诚意地感谢：「辛苦你了。」   
　　「命苦。」   
　　Bill：「……」   
　　Bill：「你是不是有点皮？」   
　　Dipper身上还汗津津。这委实是一项不小的「工程」，无论是精神还是肉体。将纠缠到一起的灵魂分开不是那么容易，比他在实验室弄那些铜线还要劳心劳力。然后是再造肉体——这项需要Bill和他两个人协力，肉体的形状是Bill想象的，这老家伙真是会给自己挑身体。明明一大把年纪，还把自己往年轻打扮。他则继续他的分离大业。   
　　那是他的血、他的肉、他的骨。   
　　它们重塑了Bill Cipher。   
　　Dipper Pines扯扯嘴角。   
　　还真是讽刺，不是吗？他和这家伙现在可算是彻彻底底纠缠不清。   
　　Bill嘴上不忘损人，但他也知道年轻人付出了多少。所以在把Dipper拽起来后不忘帮他拍拍衣服，动作也称得上温柔。   
　　以Bill Cipher的行事风格来看，已经算得上是温柔了。   
　　然后他双臂环抱，问那个忙着清理发丝灰尘的年轻恶魔：「接下来你打算怎么做？」   
　　按照Dipper以往的记忆，在解救Mabel之后，他们一行人杀去神秘小屋。经过一番探讨，组成环重力泉大机器人杀来金字塔宫殿（Bill:能不能放过宫殿这个词）和恶魔互殴。   
　　问题是现在没有Mabel，也没有Soos和Wendy。Dipper还和Bill统一了战线。   
　　年轻的教授一指空中金字塔：「那东西你不解决？」   
　　「什么？我？不。」Bill果断拒绝，「我不想和『另一个自己』打架，不管他是谁造的，但是脸总归是我自己的脸。我下不去手。再说了，鬼知道我和自己的复制品打会不会触发什么奇怪的开关。」   
　　「请用『它』。」Dipper纠正，然后他发现了Bill这段话中的某个漏洞：   
　　「等等，」他睁大眼睛，「你的意思是所以我去和它打你就放心？」   
　　Bill没出声，但是看那个洋洋得意的表情就知道是这么回事。   
　　Dipper简直要给他的脑回路跪了：「你能不能有点同……同……同类爱。」他试了好几个词，最后终于找到一个不那么恶心的说出口。   
　　「我这是在锻炼你，」独眼恶魔满脸深情，深情的Dipper想吐他一脸，「你难道就不想往我的脸上打吗？你难道就不想把我的眼睛挖出来吗？我是在给你这个机会。」   
　　「……说出这话的时候你脸上某些部位不会痛吗？」   
　　「不会呀，反正我看不见。」他说的很无所谓。「再说我还有事要做。」   
　　「做什么？摸鱼吗？你醒醒好么？」   
　　Bill没理会Dipper的吐槽，他是真的有正经事要做。   
　　「我当初来到重力泉的时候，身边跟了一些『朋友』，你知道吧。」   
　　Dipper当然知道，他们降临的时候Bill踢飞的牙床怪就是其中之一。还有什么⑧号球锁孔之类奇奇怪怪的东西，活像生活用品成精开Party。   
　　「我得好好……和他们谈谈。」   
　　Dipper一挑眉毛。   
　　「读作谈谈，写作修理，是吗？」   
　　Bill扯出一个干巴巴的假笑。   
　　   
　　最后就这么定了。Dipper Pines去修理『Bill』，而真正的Bill Cipher去满重力泉收拾他那些上错贼船的小伙伴——对此Bill的解释是上错就是上错，连真实的他都分不清楚活该被吃——他分明是透露了某些深夜档想法。   
　　Bill把拐杖丢给他。   
　　「打的艺术点。」   
　　Dipper甩给他手套。   
　　「注意节食。」   
　　Bill脸上还是恼人的假笑。他扯过年轻人的领带，将Dipper整个人都拽到他面前。然后扒开他的衬衫领子，露出里面那一截黑色项圈。   
　　鬼知道这是Bill用什么材料做的，烦人的很。因为是直接套在灵魂上的所以只有Dipper控制身体时才会在外侧显现——虽然结合现在的情况来看将会在他脖子上挂到死了。   
　　Bill拍拍项圈。   
　　「注意用词，Puppy。」   
　　Dipper立刻扭曲了一张俊脸。   
　　不过他是成年人，调整的也快。「Puppy」低下头，将Bill落在颈侧的手指，用舌尖一根根包裹。他先从食指开始，由下至上地舔舐，偶尔用唇瓣轻啜。软滑的舌肉爬遍每一根手指，擦过Bill新生的柔嫩指尖，带给他与众不同的体验。   
　　恶魔看见年轻人舔舐手指时低垂的眉眼，从他的角度正好可以穿过项圈，看清Dipper精致细瘦的锁骨，以及胸膛的曲线……年轻人长大嘴，努力将一只手的手指全吃进去，嘴巴鼓鼓的，贪婪如餮，仿佛在品味什么人间美味。   
　　Bill另一只手指尖抽搐了下，他几乎抑制不住将另一只手塞进年轻人嘴里的暴虐冲动——   
　　然后Dipper松开了嘴。   
　　恶魔的指尖还有晶亮的口水，他还能感受到指尖搅弄男孩口腔时柔软的触感。它们曾经离Dipper人类的要害那么近……   
　　Dipper舔舔自己的嘴角，露出半截猩红的舌尖。   
　　他的气息还有些不稳，可沙哑的嗓子性感的惊人。   
　　「汪。」   
　　……你这是在玩火，Bill想。   
　　   
　　Dipper从口袋里抽出张纸巾，擦掉唇角带下来的口水。然后用力振翅，一下窜出老远，将Bill狠狠甩在后面。   
　　Bill：「……」   
　　Dipper·报复心很重·撩完就跑·Pines。   
　　没吃过猪肉还没见过猪跑么，真当他硬盘里二十个G的加密是摆出来看的？   
　　独眼恶魔有些哭笑不得，他模仿Alcor的姿态，也舔过自己的指尖。   
　　啧，感觉不同。   
　　   
　　Stanford Pines是在总统套房里醒来的，醒来的时候还大声嚷嚷「放我走你这个三角疯子！」。   
　　等他冷静下来才有机会仔细审视房间。   
　　总统套房这个词或许有些夸张，不过在末日里能有这样的待遇不错了。虽然壁炉上边的肖像非常伤害他的眼睛，不过壁炉的火焰倒是十分温暖人心。   
　　Ford按耐住心下的疑惑，他刚准备往前走两步，就被脚腕的锁链硬生生往后拽了好几步。   
　　「这什么玩意？」   
　　Ford骂骂咧咧，他骨子里其实是和Stan如出一辙的暴脾气。年长的学者对锁链连砸带踹，但是锁链表示自己并非地球水货，它纹丝不动。   
　　在他和锁链较劲的时候，有音乐从地板下缓缓响起。   
　　三角恶魔敲着钢琴，被升降台慢慢送上来。它唱的十分深情，身子不停摇晃，好像一棵迎风摇曳的萝卜秧。   
　　「……I know we will meet again some sunny day~」   
　　「Bill」敲下最后一个音，他拿过自己的葡萄酒，同时给Ford也倒了杯。   
　　「放轻松Fordsy。金字塔尖，楼顶套房，有天窗，了解一下。」   
　　等Ford坐下，这个杀千刀的混蛋又说：   
　　「你知道那个沙发是人皮做的吗？」   
　　Stanford Pines和恶魔斗智斗勇那么久，早就有了一筐的经验。他直接把高脚杯摔在沙发上，酒液全流进沙发那只眼睛里，痛的怪物嗷嗷直叫。   
　　「别耍花招了玉米片！既然我还活着，你就一定是有求于我！」   
　　「聪明，」它打了个响指，「那我也和你敞开天窗说亮话。我和我的『朋友们』被不明结界落在了重力泉，你知道怎么解决这个问题吗？」   
　　「我当然知道，别小看我的八个博士学位和重力泉多年考察经验。」Ford话锋一转，「但是我死也不会告诉你！」   
　　「Bill」却并没有像Ford想象那样气急败坏，或者直接动手。他甚至还有心情给自己的葡萄酒续杯。   
　　「唉，我就知道你会是这个答案。不过没关系，我有很多的时间来和Fordsy你慢慢耗。」   
　　Stanford心下顿时升起不好的预感。他忽然发现问题的所在。   
　　「……『Bill』，你的那些怪物同伴呢？」   
　　三角恶魔弯着那只独眼，并不回答。   
　　「『BILL CIPHER』！」   
　　「用灯光草代替独角兽毛确实是个好主意，」它不慌不忙，有光随着动作在红酒里摇晃，「但是它毕竟不是独角兽毛那种极品材料。防护低级怪物还可以，拥有自我意识的高级怪物——」   
　　它刻意拉长最后一个音。   
　　高脚杯敲在桌板上时Ford的心跟着狠狠颤了颤。   
　　「就算了吧。」   
　　「我警告你，如果……」   
　　「Well，well，well，亲爱的Stanford，」它凑到Stanford眼前，盯着老人的眼睛，眼里是翻涌的恶意，「区区一个人类，你能拿我怎么办呢？」   
　　「啊哈哈哈哈哈！是不是很生气！是不是很想杀了我！」   
　　眼睛扭曲的不可思议，里面倒映着Stanford因为愤怒而涨红的脸。   
　　「可是你做不到啊哈哈哈哈哈！」   
　　「但我能。」   
　　和碎玻璃一起涌进的，是浓重到近乎化为实体的杀意。   
　　   
　　⑧号球摇摇晃晃地走在路上，密文怪在他头部上空飞行，边飞边发出他招牌的怪笑。   
　　阿罗尼卡合上眼影盘，她忍无可忍。   
　　「你能不能不笑了！难听死了！」   
　　密文怪确实停下了怪笑，取而代之的是阿罗尼卡眼前放大的脸。   
　　「嫌我难听？哦亲爱的阿罗尼卡，你不嫌弃谁？看看你的模样吧！大嘴巴！五只角！丑死了！」   
　　阿罗尼卡身上的火焰越发旺盛。   
　　「你是不是想打架！」   
　　「好呀，怕你吗丑家伙！」   
　　无形怪推开他们。   
　　「好了好了，伙计们，你们冷静下。我们当务之急是收拾掉那几个人类，」他挠挠肚皮，「回去晚了可是会惹『Bill』不开心的。」   
　　这句话就像堤坝一样瞬间分开了两个怪物。他们明显不服对方，可谁都没有上前。   
　　「说起来，你们还记得几个月前的事吗？」   
　　锁眼加入聊天。   
　　阿罗尼卡重新掏出镜子补妆，她蘸了些灰色粉末抹到眼角周围。   
　　「『Bill』消失那次？他到现在都没跟我们说去哪了，真是让人失望。哦天啊，这个宇宙的人类骨灰做眼影简直糟糕透顶。」   
　　⑧号球砸吧砸吧嘴。   
　　「但是味道……不错……」   
　　无形怪翻过障碍物。   
　　「他那次消失没头没尾的。回来也没跟我们说他的新进展。之前明明每次都气急败坏地咒骂地球Pines一家。可上次明明也是失败了嘛，为什么没骂？」   
　　「呃，他失败了？」   
　　「明显的，」阿罗尼卡说，「这次才是成功了，上次要是成功我们能早半个月来到这个宇宙。」   
　　锁眼继续：「上上次好像是他附身到一个小男孩身上，结果功亏一篑。回来整个星球都是他骂人的声音，对了玛门不就是上上次被他吃了嘛，真是腿短。」   
　　「我记得他上次消失是很突然的。」密文怪补充，「毫无预兆。诶赞萨尔，他不是在和你聊天的过程中消失的吗？」   
　　赞萨尔只是慢慢挪动他庞大的身躯。他太大了，有的时候这帮家伙说话他听不见。   
　　「……我觉得吧，」阿罗尼卡终于补完了妆，「『Bill』回来以后有点怪怪的，你们怎么看？」   
　　「他不是……一直……都很……怪……吗……」   
　　「我知道他性格怪。我们都不是正常家伙好吗，这点自知之明我阿罗尼卡还是有的。但是他回来以后，我有时候感觉，『Bill』就像是一个……呃……」说到这她的声音转小，像是怕被谁听见一样，「按照已定程序来行动的机器。」   
　　怪物们突然沉默，只有赞萨尔的脚步声回响。   
　　他们离神秘小屋越来越近，已经能看见屋顶的招牌。   
　　无形怪开口，打破沉默。   
　　「不管『Bill』如何……他都是我们的『首领』。我们是怪物，又不是人类。我们奉行强者为尊，所以听他的就够了。」   
　　「剩下的，就当做不知道吧。」   
　　他们很慢很慢的点头。阿罗尼卡耸耸肩。   
　　「那就当我没说过这件事。」   
　　接下来，他们听到熟悉的笑声：   
　　「哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，为了保命，视而不见，确实是你们一贯的作风啊。」   
　　怪物们齐齐一愣，他们转身，赞萨尔也是。一个男人不知道什么时候站在他们后面，他衣冠楚楚，在末日里穿着正装游荡，连白衬衫都是干净的。   
　　「哪个不要命的人类？」阿罗尼卡嗤笑，她上前，粉白色火焰在她掌心燃烧，「真是活够了。」   
　　「等等，阿罗尼卡，」无形怪拦下冲动的同伴，「这家伙不对劲。」   
　　他太干净了，一身行头干净的像是刚从高级定制店出来一样。末日尽是烟尘垃圾，怎么可能连衬衫都那么干净。   
　　那人的笑容越扩越大，嘴角扯到耳根，露出满嘴的尖牙。   
　　那绝不是人类的模样。   
　　锁眼上前一步，做出攻击的姿态。不止是他，所有怪物都是。   
　　「你是谁？」密文怪高声问，「我可不记得『Bill Cipher』带领的『跨时空犯罪帮』里有你这号人物。」   
　　「我们还有事，不想跟你耽误。」无形怪说，「如果你往相反的方向走，我们就当无事发生过。」   
　　他不是傻子，对方既然拥有完整的人形，能应该是能变换形态的高阶怪物——搞不好在他们所有人之上。   
　　他不知道对方是因为什么出现在重力泉的，但是多一事不如少一事，这种家伙还是交给「Bill」收拾比较好，他们当务之急是解决神秘小屋里的人类。   
　　那个人笑着摇摇头，他在据他们几步远的地方停住。   
　　「啧啧啧，你们还是一如既往地蠢。」   
　　⑧号球眯起他那双台球眼睛。   
　　「你……说……什么？！」   
　　他摘下圆顶礼帽，露出那只黄金色的右眼。竖线劈开眼瞳，翅膀从背后伸展，身后风云变幻。   
　　「我应该说初次见面，还是好久不见呢，各位？」   
　　   
　　流星泡泡忽然出现裂痕。   
　　裂痕越扩越大，渔网般的裂痕迅速爬满整个泡泡。突然「砰」地一声，粉猪从里面一跃而下，而它的女骑士手握巨型图钉，栗色长发犹如旗帜飘扬在后，她的双腿紧夹猪腹，好笑的同时却又威风凛凛。   
　　Soos和Wendy则坐在后面心有余悸。   
　　「我的天，」红发少女抚摸着自己胸口，「那些东西怎么回事，突然就翻了脸。还有成群的虫子。」   
　　「这是『Bill』的骗局。」骑士Mabel放开图钉，它在接触地面的瞬间化为五彩纸屑，「快点，我们得马上赶到神秘小屋去。Stan叔公很可能担心坏了。」   
　　Soos拍拍身上的尘土。   
　　「我们不能直接从正门那里过去，那边好多眼球蝙蝠。我站这儿都能看见正门森林上空多的像云一样的蝙蝠。」   
　　Wendy拍拍自己的弩箭。   
　　「所以我们得从后面绕过去。」

TBC.


	16. Chapter 16

　　 先到的是拐杖，燃烧着火焰的拐杖。   
　　「Bill」散开腰部的「砖」，让拐杖从身体间的缝隙穿过；拐杖临时改变攻击路线，改击为扫，由内向外，将恶魔一分为二。   
　　「Bill」却也不是吃素的，在感受到火焰高温的时候它就分开自己，火焰擦着部件而过。它散开身形，在房间尽头重组。   
　　三角恶魔看见来人和碎玻璃一起落到地板上，玻璃如雨倾泻而落，他就站在光里，有无数光之尘埃随他降临尘世。   
　　那人矗立于明亮的天光下，它龟缩在阴暗的角落里。   
　　来人双手撑着拐杖，他落地的时候用鞋尖轻巧转了个身。他连睫毛都染上了浅淡的金，扇动时如蝴蝶振翅。   
　　可他身后的翅膀猛然割裂光明，将整个人笼罩在黑暗之下，蝴蝶振翼，内里是漆黑的巩膜和黄金的兽眼，他的瞳孔纤细如针。   
　　他以维护者的姿势横插「Bill」和Stanford之间，将年长的学者蛮横地护在身后，不给三角恶魔一点可趁之机。   
　　「……哇哦，这位年轻的朋友，不知道我们之间有什么误会？」「Bill」并没有着急问这人的杀意从何而来，它甚至还有闲心打了个响指召唤出红酒——和刚刚Stanford饮用的一模一样——招待来人。   
　　那人接过高脚杯，Ford却熟知「Bill」把戏，他情不自禁地提醒：   
　　「小心！」   
　　玻璃被握住的刹那伸长，在他手里变为一条吐着信子的红色毒蛇。它长大嘴，直奔咽喉而去——   
　　却在下一秒化为一滩血水。   
　　蛇头沿着他的指尖掉落，孤零零滚了好几圈，最后在「Bill」面前停下。它直到死都维持着张嘴的姿势。   
　　毒蛇居然被他生生捏爆了。   
　　「Bill」眯起眼睛。   
　　蓝色火焰自动在沾满血污的手套上燃烧，它烧去这一只，眨眼又有新的自动出现。   
　　Stanford觉得眼前黑光一闪，年轻人收回拐杖；他低头看了看，发现「Bill」的锁链已经断裂，只剩一端还可笑的拷在脚踝。不过并不影响行动。   
　　他舔舔干裂的嘴唇。   
　　「你……」   
　　「Ford叔公，」那人背对着Stanford，「退后。」   
　　如果说Stanford Pines刚刚只是吃惊的话，那么现在就是震惊到无以复加。   
　　这个宇宙会叫他叔公的只有两个人。   
　　女孩叫Mabel，男孩叫……   
　　「D，Dipper？」   
　　他看见年轻人点了点头，不过眼神还是落在「Bill」处，活像只警戒的豹子。   
　　「你怎么……我记得Mabel才是姐姐？而且你们是双胞胎才对吧。」可你怎么像大Mabel十来岁一样。   
　　还有……   
　　他的目光落在翅膀上。   
　　……这是怎么回事？   
　　「你身上的变化Stan知道吗？」根本不用Dipper回答，他自己就说了下去，「哦我不该问这个问题。我那个愚蠢的兄弟肯定、绝对、百分之百什么都不知道。还有你认识我？是从日志上？」   
　　「这些以后再解释。」Dipper打了个响指，蓝色的光罩将Stanford罩住，一个透明的松树痕迹浮现在表面。   
　　这个结界可比当初给Pacifica用的结实多了。   
　　「等……那你怎么办！」   
　　Dipper终于回头看了一眼老人。   
　　他的眼睛比夜色还要深，眼瞳比黄金还要亮。   
　　可是他的笑容温和如昨，一如旧照片里的模样。   
　　Stanford Pines终于能从这个笑容里，找到Stan桌子合照上，那个腼腆男孩的影子。   
　　「我得把事情解决。」   
　　「等等，你是Pine Tree？」「Bill」终于有机会打断他们，三角恶魔没比Ford好哪去，「那个Pines家只会做题沉迷日志的小鬼？」   
　　Dipper回过头，他还在笑，可眉眼上挑的弧度尖细锋利；他的眼睛是亘古不化的冰川，冰川下是永冻的汪洋。   
　　他举起右手，拐杖直指三角恶魔面门，宛如古早的骑士高举荣耀之枪对敌宣战。   
　　「我警告你，再让我从你主人给你安装的那个根本不外现的发声器官里听见你这么叫我，」他用轻柔的声音说着恐怖的话，「我就把你眼睛打烂。」   
　　   
　　「我们以前见过吗？」   
　　还是无形怪先开的口，他缓慢的、斟酌的、挑选用词。   
　　他原来是谨慎的性子。   
　　Bill觉得神奇，他以前都是把这些家伙当手下和储备粮看的，从没关注过他们是什么样的性格——说起来，无形怪这家伙还是蛮强的。怪不得能让锁眼他们听话。   
　　「我们十年前见过。」   
　　他懒洋洋地往树上一靠。   
　　他没说错，严格意义上来讲确实是十年前，不是吗？   
　　密文怪一愣，他说话细声细气，听的人耳朵难受。   
　　「可我们十年前不是还在这个宇宙外面苦思冥想吗？我怎么不记得来过什么陌生人？」   
　　Bill喉咙里发出一声模糊的嘲笑。   
　　「就你那个吃完就忘的脑子？」   
　　密文怪发出抗议。   
　　「嘿！」   
　　其他怪物哄堂大笑。   
　　无形怪也跟着笑，但是他笑完说道：「看来你确实认识我们。」   
　　Bill脸上挂着Dipper称之为「令人作呕的微笑」，他不说话，准备听无形怪接下来怎么说。   
　　「我们确实有急事，不如哪天再……」   
　　「怎么，」他挑起一边的眉，「准备去解决神秘小屋那帮人类？」   
　　「你知道？」无形怪双眼微眯，「你也是打算去那里加餐的？既然如此，我们不介意再加你一个。」   
　　如果能通过分享食物的方式避开不必要打斗的话，还是很值得的。   
　　锁眼似乎有些不满，不过在被无形怪瞪了一眼后闭上嘴站到队伍后面。   
　　然而金发妖魔爆发出剧烈的笑，好像听到了什么笑死人的笑话，连腰都直不起来，抱着肚子靠在树干上疯狂大笑。   
　　他笑累了，才又调整好站姿。   
　　依旧是没骨头的模样。   
　　「我想你搞错了一点。」他自始至终没离开树下，无形怪却感觉到了近在咫尺的危险，「我确实是来加餐的，不过，我的餐点不是人类。」   
　　「而是你们。」   
　　⑧号球四肢钻出锋利的骨刀。   
　　「你！做！梦！」   
　　Bill打了个响指。   
　　蓝色火焰一盏接一盏出现在怪物周围，它们出现的极快，短短几秒钟就密密麻麻里三层外三层将怪物包围。   
　　冷汗顺着无形怪脊背滑落。   
　　他们这次真的碰上了一个十分棘手的家伙。   
　　「不好意思那里禁止通行，」Bill终于肯让他的后背离开树，「你们要是过去了，可有人要生气了。」   
　　武器出现在无形怪手里。他从牙缝里逼出一个词：   
　　「……恶魔。」   
　　   
　　时间穿越守则之一，就是同一个时空里，只能存在一个自己。双胞胎或许用时间卷尺在时间里乱窜过，可停留的时间太短，还有时光人帮助收拾烂摊子，对时间洪流来说那实在是不值一提。　   
　　可停留太长呢？   
　　强者为尊。你能破开时间的束缚，来到过去或者未来，那时间自然也不会限制强者的能力。但规则必须遵守，代价就是弱者将被强者吞噬。   
　　他们需要一个载体，外表不会变化，但是主导意识将被更强的取代。   
　　Professor Pines取代了Dipper Pines，Bill Cipher取代了宇宙外围那个扁平的自己。值得一提的是那时候Bill比较虚弱，但他的灵魂和Alcor的灵魂缠绕在一起，时空判断还是Bill更强一些，于是外围的三角恶魔消失了。   
　　本该是这样的。   
　　那现在这个黄色三角是哪里来的？   
　　它有着和Bill一样的玉米片外貌，一样的能力，一样的性子。   
　　但是不一样的记忆。   
　　Dipper Pines沉迷日志。   
　　但是Professor Pines没有。   
　　他回来之后对日志展现出了惊人的冷漠，每天做的不再是琢磨日志作者和重力泉诡事，而是列算式做实验，计算时空坚硬程度以及和Bill下棋。   
　　「Bill Cipher」拥有的是「过去」的记忆。   
　　它的行事方式——铸造金字塔宫殿、设立流星泡泡囚禁Mabel、建造石化椅子，都和过去的Bill Cipher一模一样。   
　　完全没有一点新意。   
　　「我有个问题，」Dipper问道，「你是怎么打开的时空缝隙？」   
　　不止Dipper，Ford也很好奇。   
　　「哦，Pine Tree，」它的嘴就是贱，越不让叫它就越偏要叫，「这个问题重要吗？不过看在你们好奇的份上告诉你们也无妨。我变成你和Shooting Star都认识的那个时光人的样子，从Shooting Star手里骗走了时光缝隙。」   
　　恶魔的眼睛弯曲成恶劣的弧度。   
　　「因为我告诉她，只要把那东西交给我，我就给她一次改变过去的机会。」   
　　「改变什么过去？」问问题的是Stanford。   
　　「我怎么知道，不过人类总有想要改变的过去。小丫头那个时候眼睛都是肿的，」三角恶魔摊手，「想来是为什么事情伤心。越是这样越有想要改变的东西。」   
　　Stanford闻言看向Dipper。   
　　年轻人连唇角的弯度都没变。   
　　「我本来是打算附身到时光人身上的，但是没想到那家伙失踪很久了，现在路边都还是他的寻人启事。」   
　　「我记得，『附身』是意识恶魔的特权，」Dipper忽然开口，声音不疾不徐，「就算Blendin活着，你也做不到。」   
　　「……时光人死了？」   
　　「我杀的。」   
　　Ford倒吸冷气。   
　　Dipper把玩着拐杖，白丝手套摩挲黑漆，对比十分强烈。他语气平平，只是在陈述事实。   
　　「我当时怕再次出现『湮灭之日』，提前把意外因素都解决了。时光人是我杀的，华盛顿特派员的车祸是我做的，我不想让他们干涉我的计划，干脆全部解决掉了。」   
　　「而真正的意识恶魔，Bill Cipher，是没有办法不通过附身来到我们宇宙的。」   
　　他抬眸。   
　　「你还不交代你的真实身份吗？」   
　　Dipper轻蔑的笑。   
　　「蝾螈的走狗。」   
　　   
　　恶魔是很特殊的怪物。他们有着无与伦比的实力，自由多变的外形，聪明灵敏的头脑。他们生而虚伪，高傲自大，待人彬彬有礼却转头在心里把对方一顿痛骂。   
　　他们是病毒，是伪君子，也是宇宙中最难消灭的物种。   
　　准确的说，曾经是。   
　　后来那个星球发生了一场大爆炸，即使是恶魔，也尸骨无存。   
　　Bill Cipher是那个星球最后的幸存者，没有怪物不知道是他消灭了自己星球，连他的父母都死在爆炸里。无数怪物因为他的强大和冷漠无情前仆后继希望成为他的跟随者。之一。   
　　他对外多以玉米片的形象出现，有时候看起来格外无害。新生的怪物们没见过其他恶魔，他们都以Bill作为唯一的衡量标准。   
　　奇怪的几何形状，一只大大的拥有线状瞳孔的眼睛，可以侵探意识的蓝色火焰。这就是他们对恶魔的所有认知。   
　　但是，作为老牌怪物的无形怪知道，不是这样。   
　　在没有时空特殊条件制约下，恶魔可以变化成任何样子。人类、动物、花草、天上飞的水里游的四条腿的两条腿的等等等等，他们都能自由变化。如果力量特殊，也可以侵占对方的意识将身体夺走。   
　　可总会有异于常人的地方，世上不存在天衣无缝的伪装。   
　　比如黄金的眼瞳，再比如，蝙蝠的翅膀。   
　　黄金瞳是恶魔的标志。恶魔可以有各种各样的差异，但唯独金色的兽瞳是抹不去的标记。   
　　眼前的金发青年毫无疑问，是恶魔。   
　　Bill Cipher手指轻压。   
　　「弱肉强食天经地义，」他笑着说，「你们吃人类，那我吃你们，也是一个道理吧。」   
　　火焰骤降。   
　　   
　　在最后一个词出口的刹那，Dipper出手了。   
　　他向前跨一步，右腿微曲，他的两只手都放在拐杖的拐头处，左手放在右手的前方，拐杖燃起火焰，以杖为剑，由下至上斜劈向「Bill」。   
　　他没有用惯用的四种剑术起势，而是选择了较为偏门的左后位起势；起手也不是上劈，反而更像是某种野路子。   
　　这个距离是砍不到「Bill」的，它自己也清楚，真正有威胁的是蓝色的恶魔之火。但是火焰再强也不可能凭空烧那么远！   
　　但Dipper没有半分收手的意思。   
　　Stanford也不明白为什么Dipper要固执使用这样的攻击方式，他看见蓝色火焰笼罩着银色光辉，即将切割至恶魔的面门……   
　　等等，银光？   
　　Dipper手里不是黑色的拐杖吗？   
　　Stanford揉揉眼睛。   
　　他没有看错，Dipper挥向恶魔的是银色的利剑！   
　　Ford能看清「Bill」自然也可以，但是太晚了，年轻人手里之前明明是拐杖，可在挥舞的中途黑色逐渐褪去，拐头改为月牙护手盘。在火焰和风里剥落出它原本的模样。   
　　这哪里是拐杖，根本就是一把佩剑！   
　　他们之间的距离是砍不到的。   
　　但是剑身越来越长，火焰根本不是在辅助攻击，而是在增添剑身。剑尖越来越长，剑身也越来越厚；Dipper下身一沉，弧光闪过，他额头绽出青筋，恶魔身陷角落，退无可退，只能眼睁睁看着银光逼近；足有几米长的佩剑由下至上斜劈开它的眼睛！   
　　「Bill」发出濒死般的尖叫，无数黑色的液体从它指缝飞溅。   
　　年轻人换了只手握剑，多余的延展部分「叮当」碎裂，无数蓝白光点纷纷落地，佩剑又变回了一米左右的正常大小。   
　　「Bill」捂着眼睛，它痛的不行，甚至有些颤抖；那里已经不能再称之为「眼睛」了，肌肉外翻，甚至有些焦黑，漆黑的血沿着缝隙无序流淌。   
　　恶魔火焰又不是摆设。他当初用这招攻击过Northwest庄园的鬼魂，火焰刀剑将油画一分为二。现在他将眼睛一分为二。   
　　Dipper说过了，这家伙要是再叫他「Pine Tree」，他就把恶魔的眼睛打烂。   
　　Professor Pines一向说到做到。   
　　   
　　火焰淹没了锁孔和牙床怪，他们尖叫着死去。金发恶魔恶趣味的很，他用手指操控一枚火焰，上下左右来回摇摆，最后贯穿⑧号球胸膛。   
　　火焰在空中绕了一圈，回到Bill掌心。它里面包裹着⑧号球的心脏。   
　　无形怪看见金发恶魔张大嘴，他将整个心脏全塞进嘴里，血丝顺着唇角滴落。那人伸出开叉的舌头随便一卷，没有分毫浪费。   
　　「Well，well，well，各位亲爱的朋友，」从始至终恶魔都好整以暇，他连头发丝都没有乱，「继续，别停啊。你们的实力只有这么点吗？」   
　　怪物们看起来分外狼狈。阿罗尼卡是火焰属性的怪物，她控制自己的火焰在空中击落每一发来自Bill的攻击，保全了自己和无形怪。赞萨尔皮糙肉厚，几何怪和密文怪因为会飞勉勉强强躲过攻击。   
　　无形怪双眼亮起红色。   
　　「我曾在数不清的卫星上屠宰了百万生灵。」   
　　他向前一步。   
　　「你或许有着得天独厚的能力，恶魔。但是你最不该做的，就是惹怒我们跨时空罪犯。你将为此付出代价。」   
　　Bill微笑不改，两团火焰出现在他掌心，他终于肯从树下的阴影离开。   
　　「试试看啊？」   
　　   
　　「Bill」疯了。   
　　它失去了眼睛，如Dipper所料，它不能像Bill或者Alcor那样重生。它只是蝾螈造出的一次性机器，用来替代「失踪的Bill Cipher」。   
　　它变得十分高大，甚至撑破天花板，它身后出现很多很多只手——简笔画风格那种，每只手里都有一枚黄色火焰。   
　　然后「Bill」疯狂投掷火球，夹杂在其中的还有如雨点般落下的拳头。   
　　「啧，真恶心。」   
　　Dipper觉得他的嘴简直是被Bill用灵魂污染的，一言不合就嘲讽。他一踮脚尖躲开拳头攻击，腰部一紧，沿着「Bill」手臂向上飞行。   
　　他动作十分灵活，Stanford在下面紧张地看他在火雨和拳头间穿梭。恶魔的视力得天独厚，他能清晰看明每一次攻击的轨迹，进行完美的预判。   
　　他侧身避开一记火球，但拳风从另一侧袭来，躲闪已经来不及。   
　　他也没想躲。   
　　银光落地，Dipper斩断「Bill」的拳头。他一改刚刚只顾躲避的风格，佩剑被挥出残影，银光密布如网层层叠叠切割四面八方的攻击。攻击本就是最强的防御，佩剑割开拳头和火焰。拳头被切割成不规则块体，火焰被银风熄灭；他就好像在空中缓缓上升的银色龙卷，速度不快，却撕裂所有障碍。   
　　按理说如此密集的攻击应该非常耗费力气才是，但是他面庞却连一滴汗水也没有落。Dipper成年后的长相很是温润，戴着眼镜手捧咖啡杯站在雨天玻璃幕墙前的照片曾在Facebook上疯狂转发，那时他刚刚升任教授，但转发里都在猜他是哪个学院的新生。Mabel看到转发哈哈大笑，说他一看就是在书本间长大的，张嘴就是纪伯伦和托马斯·沃尔夫，马克·吐温对他来说都太尖锐了，一辈子的抒情派。   
　　现在这位「抒情派」一剑斩断成群的手臂，但是还有更多的拳头从天而降，如陨石骤降，密不透风，封锁住他所有前进路线。   
　　Dipper停止冲势，他立在那里。   
　　他突然收了剑，黑色重新爬上剑刃，拐杖为鞘，将利刃封存。   
　　然后翅膀骤然变换。蝠翼掌骨拉长，变扁，好似太刀的刀背横亘；肘部变缓，再也没有了优美的弧度；翼手处的皮膜完全张开，每根骨刺都从沉睡中苏醒，它们对着虚假的恶魔无声咆哮。   
　　年轻人对着拳雨直冲而去。   
　　他没有躲闪之意，翅膀就那么直撞上「Bill」的拳头。   
　　「DIPPER！」   
　　Ford听见什么东西碎裂的声音。   
　　他的心狠狠颤动了一下，老人甚至不敢去看，看他的孙子是怎样破败，血肉模糊的尸骸从高空坠落下来。   
　　Stanford眼皮颤了颤，他下定了决心才睁开眼睛，看向半空。   
　　那里没有猩红的血，也没有他想象的血肉飞溅。有的只有一道蓝色闪电在漆黑间穿越。不断有黑色的骨骼和机油状的血掉落。   
　　碎裂的并不是Dipper的翅膀，而是「Bill」的手臂。   
　　年轻的恶魔翼骨外现，它们每根都无比狰狞，又如黑铁般坚硬。翅膀是恶魔的弱点，也是他们最强的武器。   
　　Ford看见Dipper挥翼，它们如同密集的刀锋收割成群的手臂。他张开翅膀，另一侧的攻击直接撞在锋利的翼骨上，手臂被从中劈开，血与肉好像两条列车在他身前身后飞奔而过，又好像海潮在身侧起落。而他是那里最坚硬的岩礁。   
　　天光从金字塔破损的洞口处透进来。   
　　「Bill」依旧站在阴影处，它很狼狈，真的很狼狈。眼睑的伤依旧没有愈合，肌肉焦黑，皮肉翻转。本该是手臂的地方空空如也。   
　　它的手臂全部被Dipper砍断了。   
　　地上全是黑色的血和肉，蓝色结界如同黑色海洋中一艘孤舟。   
　　Dipper打了个响指。火焰从他指尖跳下，将地上的垃圾眨眼就烧了个干干净净。   
　　它看起来已经无计可施。   
　　「……你说的对。」它摇摇晃晃，「我是个假货，蝾螈AXOLOTL造出来的。我没有真正恶魔那种自我修复能力。」   
　　「你的目的？接替Bill Cipher？」   
　　「差不多。但是……」   
　　「什么？」   
　　Dipper缓缓飞向它，他想靠近点，这家伙声音太小了。然而就在这时，他听到Ford一声怒吼：   
　　「小心！」   
　　「Bill」狠狠撞在金字塔的塔尖上！本就摇摇欲坠的石块承受不了这般撞击，如山的巨石轰然倒塌！   
　　Dipper却面不改色。   
　　他将拐杖负在身后，拐头在里，尖端冲外。他对准巨石的某点，推动拐杖，打了下去。   
　　Ford听到轻微碎裂声。   
　　巨石和拐杖胶着零点几秒后骤然改变路径，朝着「Bill」的方向滚去！   
　　他使了一个台球背杆。   
　　和Bill使过的，一模一样的背杆。   
　　   
　　铛！   
　　燃烧着火焰的手掌撞在刀上，Bill反手抓住刀尖，手腕用力借此为支撑点侧空翻，皮鞋跟踢在想来偷袭的阿罗尼卡下巴处。他在空中换手，另一只手落在无形怪宽阔的肩膀上，借由转身踢飞密文怪。Bill手持火焰落地，火环猛地荡开，无形怪和赞萨尔被狠狠击飞。   
　　他接住落下的礼帽，戴回头上。看也没看身后一拳挥过去将身后的几何怪打飞。   
　　「你们不行啊。」他看着地上那几个怪物，「还要继续吗？投降吧。」   
　　回答他的是怪物们逐渐变高变大的身影。他们渐渐比山还要高，而Bill在他们面前不值一提。   
　　阿罗尼卡合掌，火雨从天而降！   
　　他挥手，蓝色火焰屏障挡住粉白色火焰；但是无形怪挥着刀从侧方劈砍过来，他的刀速极快，气势汹汹，空气都被割裂，仿佛山海都会被斩开——他确实有屠杀数百万生命的资本。   
　　这次Bill不敢硬接，他振动双翼，身形飞速后退，几何怪却等候多时。他伸长自己奇形怪状的身子，把自己化作封锁线，大张嘴奔Bill而来！   
　　仿佛一条巨大的森蚺在亚马逊河的波涛里逆流而上！   
　　他一脚踢在几何怪的尖牙上，借着反作用力朝上空飞去。嘴巴堪堪擦过裤脚，只听「撕拉」一声，他的西裤被扯了一条微不足道的裂口。   
　　等候他的是赞萨尔的拳头。   
　　这个大家伙终于从地上爬起来了。   
　　他是怪物里身形最大的一个，哪怕是缩小版都有房子那么大，更别提撕去伪装后的本来样貌。他的拳头如陨星一般朝Bill打来！   
　　「啧。」   
　　他终于肯散去让人恼火的笑容。Bill咬住指尖，将左手从手套的束缚里解放出来，和Dipper在流星泡泡里扯手套的动作如出一辙——真不知道谁学的谁。他的左手变得巨大无比，整只手掌覆盖上火焰，直接和赞萨尔对轰。   
　　Bill后退好几步，他抹了下冲击中不慎咬破嘴巴带出的血。   
　　论力气他当然比不过赞萨尔。   
　　但是他有火焰。   
　　大怪物疯狂挥舞手掌，试图借由掌风熄灭火焰。但是没有用，恶魔的火焰岂是那么好解决的？   
　　无形怪一刀过去，切断赞萨尔的手，阻止火焰蔓延。楼房大的拳头从天而降，将无数汽车压扁。   
　　还没等Bill对那两个家伙开嘲讽，他就感受到阴影将他笼罩。Bill抬头，密文怪像飞碟一样横在半空，闪电从他口中噼啪落地！   
　　轰！   
　　阿罗尼卡、无形怪、赞萨尔、密文怪、几何怪慢慢凑到一起。   
　　前方烟尘滚滚。   
　　忽然烟尘中钻出一道蓝色楔子，它快如闪电，没给任何怪物反应的机会；它将密文怪直接钉在了后面的树林上，链接楔子的蓝色锁链猛地甩动起来，阿罗尼卡连忙低头，锁链擦着她的头皮过去。一阵地动山摇过后，后面出现一道长长的拖拽痕迹，痕迹尽头是密文怪，身后是「尸横遍野」的森林，而楔子还在身上。   
　　他却已经没了气息。   
　　烟尘爆炸一样被冲开，金发恶魔站在中央。   
　　毫发无伤。   
　　「你们是不是以为，」他伸手撤了结界，瞳孔细如线，「我只有火焰这一种手段？」   
　　无形怪耳尖地听见锁链声响。   
　　「阿罗尼卡！」   
　　锁链扯着密文怪的尸体狠狠打在最外围的阿罗尼卡身上！像抡流星锤一样，直接砸了过去。女怪物直接被打出老远，她被冲击砸到吐血。   
　　但这只是开始。   
　　恶魔火焰再次出现在怪物群身边，没了同为火焰怪物的阿罗尼卡他们防御要差了一大截。这次火雨比第一次还要密集，几何怪发出尖叫，他在空中飞行，对下面的怪物来说就好像一道长长的屏障，所有的火焰都砸在了他一个人身上！   
　　他痛苦地扭来扭去，好像一条火蛇。   
　　而无形怪的刀法再犀利，也不能把无形怪的表皮全部都削去！   
　　蓝色锁链在空中疯狂飞舞，好像蓝色巨龙在盘旋咆哮，无数蓄势待发的眼球蝙蝠还没来得及出师就被搅碎。而他站在台风眼里，巍然不动。   
　　还剩下两只。   
　　无形怪和赞萨尔。   
　　「Well ,Well，」Bill双手插兜，「你们两个很强，个头还大皮也厚，对付你们我确实是需要多费力气。」   
　　无形怪咆哮着挥下刀。   
　　Bill在刀锋降下的刹那侧身，让刀风擦身而过。锁链从半空降下，缠绕怪物手臂几圈后楔子突然穿透肌肉，另一端狠狠钉进地里。   
　　他痛的乱吼，但楔子钉的死紧，无形怪居然不能移动分毫。   
　　Bill飞起一脚踢在刀柄处，刀锋犁过地面，穿过层层巨岩和树木，直冲地上的阿罗尼卡而去！   
　　下一个瞬间，阿罗尼卡身首分离。女怪物在最后一刻被剧痛震醒，她大睁着眼，似乎不能理解，自己怎么就突然死去。   
　　无形怪只能发出无意义的怒吼，他和阿罗尼卡向来很是亲密。他挣扎着要拔出手臂，锁链甚至已经勒进肉里，鲜血淅沥沥顺着锁链流淌。而楔子也不堪重负，几次之后终于被无形怪挣脱束缚。   
　　而Bill见状却只是挑了挑眉。   
　　「哇哦，原来Pine Tree那时候看我挣脱开钢管是这种感受。说实话挺不爽的。」   
　　「我要杀了你——」   
　　无形怪将拳头向Bill砸来，拳风带起鲜血和碎肉。   
　　Bill举起右手，左手还揣在兜里；他右手依旧带着手套，优雅极了。金发恶魔学着Dipper在流星泡泡地下的姿势，做了一个手枪的手势。   
　　食指微微上仰。   
　　他说：「砰。」   
　　蓝光在指尖炸裂。   
　　等蓝光消失的时候，Bill吹了吹食指尖的灰烟。就好像吹枪口一样。   
　　而这里已经没了无形怪的影子。   
　　「好了。」他换了只腿做重心，「赞萨尔，我的老伙计，只剩你一个了。」   
　　赞萨尔咆哮着冲来。   
　　Bill刚想后退冲刺，然后他……看见有什么玩意往这边蹭蹭蹭跑来？   
　　不止恶魔，赞萨尔也感觉到了。   
　　怪物停下攻击，他愣愣地看着跟他差不多高的……会跑的房子……冲过来……和他扭打在一起。   
　　大怪物一边和房子互殴，一边在心里懵逼。   
　　这什么玩意？   
　　Bill觉得这长腿会跑的房子看起来有点眼熟，他将翅膀收好，突然看见房子疑似正门的地方跑出来个人。   
　　Soos学着某个神奇宝贝训练师将帽子扭了个前后颠倒。   
　　「嘿，陌生的朋友，你还好吗？」   
　　……Soos Ramirez？怪不得他觉得这东西眼熟。这不是十年前将他痛扁了一顿的神秘小屋机器人吗？   
　　他看着在和神秘小屋机器人战斗的赞萨尔，非常感慨。   
　　真是熟悉的配方，熟悉的味道。   
　　「哦，我还……」   
　　一个东西从天而降，直接砸在了赞萨尔的身上。远方巨石掉落，往另一个方向滚远。   
　　Bill心说真是意外不断的战斗啊，辛苦你们了我「昔日的朋友」。   
　　Soos愣愣地看着砸在赞萨尔身上的东西，他愣愣地掏出对讲机，愣愣地说：「伙计们，我好像看见了我们的目标。」   
　　那边传来电流声。   
　　「……喂喂，Soos？」是Wendy，「什么目标？」   
　　「呃，『Bill Cipher』？」   
　　那端沉默几秒，突然大批人马纷纷跑出屋门，他们伸出身子往下看。   
　　「……什么？！」   
　　Bill沉默地看着地上那个被打的非常凄惨而且明显死透了的假货，觉得眼睛有点疼。然后他看向金字塔。   
　　Dipper Pines站在金字塔门口，拐杖还在背后。   
　　「母球」巨石打飞「黄球」，只要「点」选的对，便能将巨石打出去击飞目标。   
　　别小看了恶魔的手臂力量。   
　　也别小看斯坦福的物理教授。   
　　「Bill，你怎么还……」年轻人下半截话吞进肚子里。   
　　他和远方那些人大眼瞪小眼。   
　　Bill对他挥了挥手，笑的一脸幸灾乐祸。   
　　Stanford从Dipper身后钻出来。   
　　「嘿，Stan、Mabel，你们还好吗？」

TBC.


	17. Chapter 17

场面十分尴尬。  
　　神秘小屋机器人把幸存者都送了上来，其中某个单眼恶魔混迹其中。现在Dipper站在人群后，他目光看向远处，装作对墙壁装饰很感兴趣的样子。  
　　Bill站在他旁边，一副要笑不笑的气人模样。他还用肘子怼怼年轻的教授。  
　　「诶，Pines一家在看你呢。」  
　　他假装没听到，继续看天花板。  
　　Dipper感觉击打腹部的动作暂缓，他还以为Bill总算放弃了这无聊的举动。结果恶魔停了不到五秒，一个重型肘击下去险些给他怼到直接见蝾螈。  
　　Dipper飞起一脚踢向Bill屁股。恶魔灵活扭腰，淡定躲过攻击。  
　　「你干嘛？」他咬着牙，把声音压在喉咙里。  
　　「Shooting Star看着你呢，Stanley也是。你听没听见我说话？别以为你吃了变大蘑菇他们就认不出来你。」  
　　「我听见了，我知道，你不用再想办法借口打我，我看透你了。还有变大蘑菇是什么东西？」  
　　「你们宇宙有款游戏，主角是管道工那个，他不是会从石头里顶出蘑菇来吗？叫什么来的？哦，马里奥。你没玩过？不是吧，你童年缺失啊Pine Tree。」  
　　「我玩过，你闭嘴，别加戏了戏精玉米片。」  
　　「我不。你不能剥夺我的爱好，Bill是个自由的玉米片。」  
　　两个「成年」恶魔在人群后动手动脚，互相击打，你踹我腿我踢你腰。因为交手十分迅速，只进行「下半身交流」，再加上位置隐蔽，在一般人眼里……他们就好像两个嗑药青年。  
　　Mabel心说这怎么回事，她抹了抹眼睛。  
　　趁这个空档Dipper飞起一脚终于踢到Bill胯下，然后教书育人者拍拍衣服下摆，一副温和有礼范儿。  
　　整个过程不到零点零一秒。  
　　如果他能用这个速度殴打假Bill那么战斗可能在五分钟内结束。  
　　Bill蹲了下去，在心里问候Pines家列祖列宗。因为他们的灵魂本质还交缠在一起，所以这些脏话，Dipper全都听、得、见。  
　　Mabel放下手，她眨眨眼，除了少了个人，她没看见什么「快速摇摆的幻影」。她的弟弟正在对地板的砖感兴趣。  
　　她抽抽嘴角。  
　　「呃，D……」  
　　Stanford的声音盖过Mabel。  
　　「好了！各位，我们得想办法解决石化问题，把他们救出来。」  
　　Dipper向前走了一步。  
　　「呃……」  
　　「我知道！」  
　　他们看向声源处。Gideon关在一人高的笼子里不停跳舞，他看起来累极了，礼服都被汗水洇透。  
　　Dipper觉得眼皮有点跳，他退回原位，默默看向Bill。金发恶魔故意撇过头不和他对视。  
　　Professor Pines说了他觉得他这辈子最真诚的话：  
　　「你的品味，真的，没比我好哪去。」  
　　至少他不会放这么一个又胖又丑穿衣服还花的东西在屋里跳舞。太辣眼睛，简直噩梦。  
　　Bill拒绝和他交谈。  
　　「Gideon？你怎么了？」  
　　「我被『Bill』抓住了！因为我对抗那些眼球蝙蝠！他惩罚我穿着又重又厚的礼服在小笼子里不停跳舞！」他跳的满头大汗，「不说这个了，你们把Taylor镇长从石像堆里拔出来就好！他是承重的那个，椅子只要坍塌他们就能恢复原样。」  
　　「那你怎么办？」  
　　「石像倒塌肯定会带翻我的笼子，笼子破了跳舞魔法就没了！快点我好累！」  
　　Soos力气大，他自告奋勇去做这个。大朋友撸了撸袖子，深呼吸，用力一拽——  
　　镇长纹丝不动。  
　　他再用力——  
　　还是不动。  
　　Stan挖了挖鼻孔：「哇哦。」  
　　众人沉默，然后集体看向Gideon。哪怕是他被这么盯着也会觉得压力山大，小胖子都快急哭了。  
　　「我没骗你们！『Bill』这么说的！我没想到镇长石像这么结实！」  
　　Bill在心里问Dipper：【你们上次来我这怎么解除的石化魔法？】  
　　【呃，Mabel都没怎么使劲就拽开了。】  
　　【……不会吧。镇长不是承重的那个啊，再说这么多石像压在上面，镇长一个起码70千克的石像，拽不动才是正常的好吗。】  
　　Dipper默默观赏Soos拔石像好久，终于说出了某个惊天大秘密：  
　　【可能是快完结了需要推进剧情吧。】  
　　Soos还在那拔，有些人已经看不过眼去帮忙，不过镇长石像还是坚持和地砖天荒地老。  
　　Gideon这次是真哭了，哭声在金字塔内3D立体式环绕。洗脑效果拔群。  
　　Dipper按按眉心，他觉得再这么下去他年纪轻轻就得上神经衰弱。  
　　「躲开。」  
　　他挥动拐杖，带起的风瞬间击塌王座。  
　　连Gideon的笼子一起。  
　　  
　　这是非常感人的场面。  
　　他们大概是从没想过能再度复活，脸上还残留对死亡的恐惧。有些人哪怕恢复过来亦然保持狰狞的面部表情，直到家人的怀抱驱散灰色，他们抱在一起，相拥而泣。  
　　死亡的王座坍塌，生命在死者的宫殿重新降临。  
　　Gideon Gleeful向来是个勇于从哪里跌倒就从哪里爬起来的神奇男子，他一把推开眼含热泪的老父亲，自己眼含热泪地跪在Mabel面前。  
　　「Mabel，我的公主，我还以为我这辈子都见不到你了……啊，我的公主！我愿意为你赴汤蹈……」  
　　Mabel将手抽出来，在毛衣上开会摩擦好几次。  
　　「呃，谢谢？」  
　　Stan一脸嫌恶地把孙女拉走。  
　　那边乱成一团，这边Dipper和Bill站在门口，他们特意避开人群交流情报。  
　　「那家伙是蝾螈的产物。」  
　　Bill瞅了眼尸体。金字塔离地面不算远，这个高度却依然能看清尸体眼睛处焦黑的伤。  
　　他扯扯嘴角。  
　　「你还真是没留情面。」  
　　Dipper脸上掠过笑容。  
　　「好不容易有个揍你的机会，我可不会留情。」  
　　「你想这么做很久了吧？小鬼。」  
　　Dipper耸耸肩。  
　　「我和它在战斗过程中发现那家伙的血是黑的，机油一样粘稠。而且脑袋也不太灵光，所作所为基本上就是在拷贝你十年前的所作所为。」  
　　Bill放松脊背，倚靠墙壁站立。有风吹过他的发丝，风里尽是血与烟。  
　　「从你下手的狠毒来看，基本上是非常不耐打了。」  
　　「它和你大概隔了十个落基山脉。」  
　　「我可不觉得你是在夸我。」  
　　Dipper闻言笑了出来，连眉都舒展开，年轻的教授笑着摇头。Bill本来绷着脸，自己却也没憋住，露出一颗尖尖的牙。  
　　「我那边没什么有用的消息，那些怪物们其实已经发现了这家伙的不对劲，却因为打不过选择沉默。」  
　　「真是畜生的一贯行事作风。」  
　　「谁说不是？所以我把它们都杀了。」  
　　「Them？」  
　　「It，It，and It.」  
　　「味道怎么样？」  
　　「还不错。」  
　　「你和我说话之前刷牙了吗？」  
　　「没有。」  
　　Dipper咋舌。  
　　Bill看见Dipper这嫌弃却只能忍着的模样笑的更为开心。  
　　Dipper回归正题，他摸了摸下巴。  
　　「也就是说，在我们回来之后，原时空的Bill Cipher消失，在他消失的那段时间里蝾螈造了冒牌货出来？」  
　　Bill抱臂而立。  
　　「但是这个冒牌货显然并不是很成功。实力没有我强不说，恶魔的恢复能力也没有，连阿罗尼卡——啊就是怪物——它们都发现了『Bill Cipher』违和感。」  
　　「等等，」Dipper放下手，「蝾螈建造了一个冒牌货，是不是就等于……」  
　　「它知道了你消失的事情？」  
　　Bill的后背离开墙壁，他调整回原来的站姿，Dipper也是。Alcor觉得背后发冷。  
　　蝾螈为什么要建立冒牌货？因为真正的Bill消失了。什么样的情况会导致一个恶魔消失？  
　　「蝾螈给过你『特权』。」  
　　Bill Cipher在生命攸关之际可以呼唤蝾螈名字获得救援。  
　　但是他没有。  
　　所以Bill Cipher的消失并不是死亡。  
　　Dipper突然想起另一个至关重要的事。  
　　「Bill，我们刚回来的时候，你告诉过我你和蝾螈过往的时候，你说过什么来着？」他看着面前的恶魔睁大那只独眼，他的心也跟着狂跳，「你是不是说过，你被蝾螈骗去『签订契约』做苦力？！」  
　　契约呢？契约还在不在？！  
　　Bill摊开手。掌心有光芒亮起，一个粉色的圆形图案出现。它光芒十分暗淡，亮度还不如一颗LED灯。但是它的光芒让两个恶魔都感到恶寒。  
　　「Holy Shi……」  
　　Bill罕见拧紧眉头。  
　　这东西比起契约更像是某种公章，蝾螈也不发工资，只是单纯的「你给我干活，事成后我为你修复宇宙」的纯·雇佣关系。  
　　你的合同只会在结果上影响你，工作期间它只是单纯的白纸。白纸不会帮助工作，也不会帮助做杂务。  
　　它没有任何约束效力，也没有任何惩罚作用。所以Bill一直忽视它，忽视到已经记不起来的地步。他只是和别人聊天的时候提到是「订立契约当苦力」，但是没有效力的契约，没人会放在心上，只化成了记忆里的随口说到。他欺骗人类定下的契约那么多，哪个都比这项契约有存在感。  
　　现在它安安静静躺在Bill掌心，嘲笑他的愚蠢。  
　　Bill Cipher消失了，但是Bill Cipher还活着。  
　　蝾螈拥有所有宇宙的所有知识。  
　　「Bill」取代了原有的Bill Cipher在怪物间的地位。  
　　他们对视，将所有线索串联到一起。  
　　得出最不想得出的结论。  
　　「该死的，」Bill合拢手掌，「它知道。」  
　　它知道Bill还活着，就在这个宇宙。  
　　  
　　「我们得尽快想个办法。」  
　　Dipper语速飞快：「不然那家伙会没完没了。」  
　　他想起流星泡泡里的「Dipper Pines」。背叛者皆无善终，蝾螈不可能放任它昔日的手下在外面自在逍遥。蝾螈有的是时间，它能制造一个「Bill」就能制造千千万万个「Bill」；而且，算上这次，时空壁垒已经撕破有两次。  
　　再来一次，就是天启降世。  
　　他们可以和蝾螈耗。  
　　但重力泉耗不起。  
　　「想什么办法？」Bill却不为所动，「我们明明有机会，可是你非要放六指仔回来。」  
　　他走近Dipper，拽住年轻人的领子，衬衫被抓的皱皱巴巴，黄金瞳对黄金瞳。  
　　「是你放弃了机会，Pine Tree。」  
　　Dipper抬眸，有金子在眼底闪耀。他的眼瞳很亮，堪破重重迷雾，仿若暴风之眼，不曾动摇。  
　　「我有别的办法。」  
　　Bill发现这家伙似乎从没动摇过。他把什么都算计到了。哪怕血肉尽落，哪怕只剩白骨，地狱归来的恶鬼也不会认输。  
　　他握紧蛛丝不放，爬也要爬向太阳。  
　　独眼恶魔大约是心血来潮，他轻声说：  
　　「太固执会遭到报应的。」  
　　「……什么？」  
　　恶魔松开他的领子，耸耸肩，表示没什么。他转移话题的技术炉火纯青。  
　　「你刚刚说的办法是什么？」  
　　Dipper伸手整理被他抓乱的领子。  
　　「就看你敢不敢……」  
　　眼角突然瞥见火花，话尾被吞咽进喉，他和Bill一起出手张开结界拦住这突如其来的攻击。  
　　Bill挑起一侧眉毛。  
　　「这攻击有点熟悉。」  
　　Stanford Pines举着那台……  
　　Dipper睁大眼睛。  
　　「量子紊乱制造器？」  
　　学者举着他那枪型的量子紊乱制造器，满脸的懊悔，他原本以为这是必中的一发。不过他的优点是越挫越勇，Ford丢掉已经不能再用的武器，从口袋里掏出一柄小型激光枪。  
　　虽然不如制造器有用，不过聊胜于无。  
　　Wendy架好弓箭，Soos举着一把不知道从哪里拿来的扳手，还有Candy、Grenda等等。他们举起身边能用的所有，将尖端指向恶魔。  
　　Mabel从Stan身后走出，她举着Stan送的那把射绳枪。  
　　风吹过Dipper耳侧，声音有些尖锐，有些不适。他看着顶端金属反射的光，胃里翻江倒海，喉咙又热又堵。  
　　他的指尖冰冷，没有活人的温度。  
　　他听见他的姐姐用憎恶的语气说：  
　　「从Dipper身体里滚出来，恶魔。」  
　　  
　　恶魔？  
　　啊，对，他是恶魔。  
　　Dipper还没动，Bill却先说话了。那家伙双手插兜，走路说话都一副痞子样。  
　　「你们这指控有些过分吧，还用武器指着我们？这家伙，」他一甩拇指，「刚刚救了你们不是？」  
　　Dipper闻言看了眼Bill，不知道在想什么。  
　　回答恶魔的是Stanford。  
　　「刚刚确实非常感谢，恶魔先生。」他说这话的时候手指没有离开ban机，「没有你们二位协助的话我估计我们都会死在这。但是我很好奇的是，『Dipper』从哪拥有的将『Bill』按在地上打的力量？据我所知，人类可做不到这样。还有我的孙子可不会见风就长。」  
　　刚刚Dipper和「Bill」的交谈为Stanford提供了大量情报。Dipper看起来非常愤怒，还叫「Bill」冒牌货。那也就是说，他对本尊很熟悉。  
　　「另外这位金发的先生，我不知道你是什么，不过姑且也认为你是某种高级怪物好了。我有一个大胆的猜想，Bill Cipher，原装那位，或许根本就没有死。」  
　　Dipper沉默。Bill则是在心里「哇哦」一下，算是赞扬。  
　　Stanford继续：「我知道很多高级怪物都会附身，附在Dipper身上那位『老朋友』，我希望你尽快出来，以免刀剑无眼。」  
　　Dipper终于看向Ford。他的声音很轻，轻的像羽毛落水，却能泛起涟漪。  
　　「老朋友？」  
　　回答他的是Wendy。他还是第一次被红发少女用这种眼神注视——警惕的、厌恶的、恐慌的……可能还有别的，但是Dipper已经不想继续分辨了。上面三种他最能分辨出，因为落在他们身上最多。  
　　准确的说是落在他身上，Bill因为是个生面孔，盯着不放的反而少。  
　　「我说过，我不会怀疑朋友。但这不代表我是非不分。」她在试瞄准，说：「这位先生，你不觉得你的谜团太多了吗？费尽心思阻挠Stan却不让Mabel关闭时空门、失踪已久又突然出现、明明没见过Ford却对他的名字张口就来，还十分了解末日后的神秘小屋情况……你的情报有点太多了。」  
　　Dipper笑了笑，眼底映照火光，仿佛有流星坠落至一望无亘的黑色荒漠。  
　　他只是说：「继续。」  
　　接下来是Soos。他的大朋友不停摆弄扳手，看起来有些紧张。可是当他看到Dipper的笑容时又情不自禁放松。  
　　他说：「伙计，听起来有些扯，我知道。但是，呃，我真的觉得你挺奇怪的。怀疑朋友不好，但是……」Soos伸出根胖胖的手指，颤颤巍巍指向Dipper的脸，「你的眼睛……怎么看都不像是人类。还有啊，我们在流星泡泡里随心所欲长长个也就罢了，我还在里面瘦了呢，但是……出来后，你怎么……还这么高？Dipper我知道你一直想快点长大，但是你长的有些太快了。啊啊，我还没说完。」  
　　他朋友的声音变得严肃认真。  
　　「我发过誓，我愿意为Pines家做任何事。我要保护好Pines家的人。」  
　　Dipper听着想笑，事实是他也的确笑出了声。他在心里问Bill：  
　　【什么时候我被开除出了Pines户籍？】  
　　Bill没回答。  
　　下面不用他催，Stan自己就说了。他看着Dipper的目光比那两个人都要复杂的多。  
　　他是真的老了，Dipper想。  
　　Stan没多说，他只是叹了口气，双手放在Mabel肩头。  
　　他说：  
　　「对不起啊，对不起，马上救你。」  
　　第一个对不起是没能发现你被附身，我不是一个合格的叔公；第二个对不起是对你刀剑相向。  
　　Dipper强咽下喉头涌上的腥甜。  
　　最后是Mabel。  
　　她看着他，明明恨极了，眼里却全是泪水。  
　　「Dipper才不会对我那么冷漠！Dipper才不会做那么残忍的事！Ford叔公的话我听见了，你杀了Bulabula！」  
　　Dipper纠正：「他叫Blemdin。」  
　　Mabel破涕为笑，泪水从眼眶滚落。  
　　「……没用的，你纠正我的时候那么像他也没用。因为我那个固执的弟弟，是不会把我一个人扔在幻境里的。他特别讨厌，总是想让人看清现实。」  
　　Dipper终于有了反应——他后退一步，被那几乎化为实体的言语之刃生生逼退了一步。Bill拉住他的手，免得他从门口掉下去。有块石头被男孩不小心踢落，过了差不多三秒才听见。  
　　他突然反握住Bill的手。他握的很用力，像握住救命稻草一样用力，Bill甚至能听见指骨扭曲的声音。  
　　「还有，你的眼睛……不知道为什么你的眼白是黑的了。但是那次Dipper被附身后我特意记住了一点，就是被恶魔附身的人，眼睛会变成金色的兽眼。你还有什么可解释的，恶魔？」  
　　Bill看向他。  
　　Dipper的表情没什么变化，可与Bill交握的那只手颤抖不已。只是抖动幅度不大，看不大明显罢了。  
　　他面上还是那副温和笑着的模样。  
　　他说：「我没什么可解释的了。」  
　　他真的没什么可解释的了。  
　　解释是需要人听的，没人愿意听。  
　　他真的觉得很有意思，真正的Bill Cipher就在他旁边却没人怀疑，宁愿相信原装货是某个不知名的高级怪物。而他Alcor，真真正正的Dipper Pines，却被怀疑被Bill附身。  
　　他所有的举动，原来都被怀疑成是恶魔行径。  
　　他的所有付出，都成了别有用心。  
　　他们的武器伤不了恶魔一点，连翅膀皮膜都擦不破，但是Dipper觉得好疼啊。  
　　比Bill踢断翅膀还要疼，比「天启」时被撬棍磨破掌心还要疼。  
　　好像万箭穿心那么疼。  
　　  
　　他看见Robbie从后面走出来，手里拿着一罐喷漆，腋下夹着什么东西。他们向来不对付，可现在Robbie落到他身上的视线，都带着股同情和怜悯。  
　　Robbie将喷漆和物品一起交给Ford。  
　　Dipper也终于看清那件物品的真实面貌。  
　　是二号日志。  
　　「我按照你的交待准备完毕。」  
　　「很好，看来我们把时间拖住了。按照之前说的那样，无关人员赶快撤离！」  
　　Dipper愣愣地看着人群作鸟兽散，他没有动，Bill也是。他们看见人群褪去后，地板上那个蓝色的同心圆，同心圆里是简笔画一样的符号。  
　　Dipper认得这个，Bill也是。  
　　远古先人留下的神秘人体能量环。对恶魔用。  
　　「喂，这不是开玩笑啊。」Bill当然了解这个，远古那群家伙都是有真才实学的，「再说一共十个标志，你们九个人怎么凑也不行。」  
　　他在十年前就是趁着人没齐打断了Stanford计划。  
　　Stanford却十分意外，他握住Robbie的手，有淡淡的光芒在周身亮起。  
　　他回答了Bill的疑问：「十个？不，从来都是九个。」  
　　这次换Bill愣住了。  
　　他能感受到风起云涌，力量环绕着金字塔，而能量环就是漩涡中心。人类身上的光芒越来越亮，金字塔开始晃动——这无疑是法阵成功发动的标志。  
　　Bill也终于反应过来少了哪个符号。  
　　少了松树。  
　　这次的能量环发动根本不需要第十个人，它从一开始就把Dipper剔除了出去。  
　　远古先人最擅长语言，这个能量环也是留给后人，专门对付他的。  
　　没有松树也就是意味着……  
　　「……那些家伙已经预言到『十二岁的Pine Tree』不在了的事实吗？」  
　　Bill咽下唾沫。  
　　「我们连过去都改变了吗！」  
　　不只是十年前的过去，他们连几千年前都影响了吗？！  
　　「喂，Pine Tree，」他急急忙忙拉动Dipper手腕，「快走，这东西的力量可不一般，远古的家伙们搞邪门歪道根本不是现在能比的。」  
　　「喂！该死的你真的会被封印的！快起来！」  
　　「我记得当年是对Bill Cipher特攻，不是对Alcor。」  
　　「……你哪来的抬杠精力啊？」  
　　「我不是抬杠。你不是想知道我的另一个对蝾螈计划是什么吗？」蓝光从人群中升起，冲向天际，又在触碰天空后折返朝Dipper而来。Dipper伸出手，感情倾泻而出，从刚才开始就一直传来的绵延不绝的钝痛终于破茧，连Bill都差点痛到跪地。他心里传来的悲伤和愤怒几欲将Bill吞没。  
　　Dipper的面容在蓝光照耀下狰狞如恶龙。他甚至没张开翅膀，用手硬接光柱。他咆哮，怒吼，獠牙钻破床肉，指甲往外延伸；他苍白的脖颈浮现青筋，他怎么会甘心被封印？他怎么会甘心就结束？！  
　　恶龙对着世界嘶吼，对着所有的不甘咆哮！  
　　血从指尖崩裂，甚至鞋尖都没进石制地板，但Dipper没有后退一步，碎石和火花在交界处闪耀；恶龙咆哮着，他不但没有后退，反而还能继续往前。他嘶吼着，努力推动手掌——  
　　咔擦。  
　　Bill听见碎裂声。  
　　蛛网般密集的碎裂声。  
　　下一刻，光柱在他们面前碎开。  
　　光的碎裂是什么景象？连Bill也是第一次见，漂亮的、蓝色光芒的碎片星星点点，像星子自天边坠落，又像流萤在夏夜伸展翅膀。  
　　很美。  
　　Bill伸出手，他感受到光斑传来的强大力量。哪怕已经碎不成型，掌心依然传来灼痛。  
　　他看向Dipper。年轻的恶魔手指鲜血淋漓，远处九个人被法阵反噬，倒在地上生死不明。  
　　Bill估计一个封印法阵的反噬还要不了他们的命。  
　　他看着Bill。  
　　「连能量环都打不过，」Dipper扯出一个笑，「又怎么打的过蝾螈？」  
　　Dipper膝盖再也支撑不住，Bill伸手，让年轻人倒在他怀里。他摸着Dipper湿透的发丝，顺势慢慢跪下去，让Dipper在他怀里能舒服些。  
　　「疯子。」  
　　真的是疯子。人类的心，却行事比他这个天生的恶魔还要疯狂。  
　　不过也确实赌对了。那个能量环确实是对Bill Cipher专用，本身威力不怎么样。Alcor虽然也是恶魔，但恶魔还有恶魔的分类。  
　　他感受到怀里的年轻人轻微颤抖，有手臂环在他的背后。年轻人身形佝偻脆弱如风中残烛。  
　　Dipper喉咙深处滚落模糊的笑声。  
　　他们灵魂本质还是纠缠在一起的，Bill心口撕裂般的剧痛一直没有断绝。  
　　可Dipper还在笑。  
　　Bill感受到胸前的衣服湿了大片，有血腥味从衬衫蔓延。  
　　Dipper Pines早就过了流眼泪的年纪。成年人就是这点不好，没法像小时候那样肆意宣泄感情。更不遑论还是倔强闻名的Professor Pines。  
　　未成年人的痛苦由眼泪诉说，成年人的痛苦以鲜血铸就。  
　　紊乱器的一枪不够，言语的利刃不够。  
　　还要加上能量环的封印，再往他心口捅上几刀。  
　　他忍受了那么多痛苦，那么多孤独。他付出了那么多，舍弃了那么多。他把自己异化成魔，亲手抹杀自己的天真，和Bill斗智斗勇，午夜梦回尽是故友的死状。他的痛苦无人知晓，他的孤独无人诉说。  
　　谁错了呢？谁都没错。Dipper觉得他们说的都很对。如果换做是他，看见昔日的朋友大变样他也会觉得有问题。  
　　错的还是自己，全都错在自己。  
　　太过固执是会遭到报应的。  
　　向太阳而爬的恶魔，在还没来得及触碰光芒之前，就被灼烧的灰飞烟灭。  
　　我爱的人想杀我，我信的人不信我，我救的人恐惧我。  
　　Dipper想，我这一生真是失败。  
　　原来我至始至终，都是孤家寡人。

TBC.


	18. Chapter 18

　　Dipper颤抖的时候Bill一直没有松手，他没出一言，只是抱着年轻人。   
　　这是Bill第一次在现实世界拥抱年轻人，Dipper比他想的要瘦，摸起来有些硌手。腰细的一只手就能圈住。年轻人并不是宽阔的脊背，大概是缺少运动，身板格外单薄。   
　　但就是这个单薄的脊背，背负起了十年后的未来。   
　　Bill突然想到年龄问题，Dipper大概是他的零头不到。   
　　他的同龄人应该还在大学挥霍青春，他却早早进入工作的坟墓，每天两点一线，日子单调乏味的像水。他没有波澜壮阔的人生，斯坦福最年轻的终身教授听起来是很拉风炫酷，但是有什么用呢？   
　　Dipper Pines见过最多的依旧是实验室的风景。   
　　他其实还很年轻还很幼稚，除了学术其他一无是处。   
　　他却扛起了所有人的人生。   
　　   
　　Dipper颤抖的时间并没有Bill想的时间长。或者说很快，Dipper很快就调整过来，他借助Bill的力量从地上爬起来。   
　　那边有人醒了，挣扎着行动。不过人类强行发动魔法还是有副作用，那人挣扎幅度有些大，Bill都能听见重物击打的声音。   
　　他不动声色，将那边用身体挡住。   
　　「好了？」   
　　「嗯。」   
　　Dipper看起来冷静不少，他还有闲心打了个响指让衣服焕然一新。Bill嘴角抽抽，他控制不住自己，挖苦道：   
　　「要不要我给你准备个镜子？」   
　　Professor Pines理理衣襟。   
　　「好啊。」   
　　你能不能换个时间地点精致？   
　　「……教授你要香水吗？」   
　　Dipper：「……」   
　　Dipper瞪他。   
　　Bill笑的嘎嘎嘎嘎。   
　　不过金发恶魔笑归笑，镜子却还是给Dipper变了出来。他甚至不知道从哪里掏出免洗洗手液和湿巾，帮Dipper擦干净指缝污垢。   
　　Dipper张张嘴：「我……」   
　　「你下手是想给自己擦掉层皮吗？」Bill没好气，打掉Dipper伸来的手。他褪掉Dipper的手套。   
　　「洁癖真是变本加厉。」   
　　怪胎了解怪胎。强迫症患者在某些时刻需要强迫性行为转移注意力，他们能在不断重复某一动作中得到安定。不过下手却不一定有轻重。Bill见过他在流星泡泡里的反应，指尖都擦到泛红快要破皮。如果现在让Professor Pines自己来，手基本上不用要了。   
　　就算恶魔的恢复能力惊人，他也不想在这方面让Dipper糟蹋自己。   
　　Dipper见金发恶魔低头，帮自己清理手指。   
　　他突兀地笑了。   
　　恶魔抬眸看了他一眼。   
　　「你笑什么？」   
　　「没什么。」   
　　「神经病。」   
　　Dipper更加乐不可支。Bill干脆懒得理他。   
　　金发的恶魔服务态度向来横跨宇宙的出名。他清理的十分仔细，敬业程度堪比洗浴中心。Bill手上不停，嘴上慢悠悠说道：   
　　「最后一次。」   
　　「啊？」   
　　Bill一甩湿巾，他给Dipper套上手套。   
　　「我最后一次允许你软弱。」   
　　Bill Cipher顺便擦去他脸上的灰尘。   
　　「Bill Cipher大人可不需要受到打击就跪的同盟。」   
　　Dipper愣了愣，然后噗嗤一声笑了出来。他收回手，冰冷的表情有了温度。   
　　他大概第一次对Bill柔和棱角，眼里是阳光的颜色，唇边的弧度是前所未有的温柔。   
　　「啊，抱歉，我的同谋，」   
　　   
　　他转身，再也没有看那边一眼。   
　　   
　　「那么，另一个计划是什么？说来听听。」   
　　Dipper往下拽了拽领带，他把自己打扮的一丝不苟。两人在文明覆灭的末日干净如异数。   
　　年轻的教授笑了。他笑容很好看。   
　　只是再也没有了往日的干净和腼腆。   
　　他说：   
　　「双兵杀王。」   
　　Bill：「……」   
　　金发恶魔瞪大眼睛。   
　　「你疯了吗？」   
　　Dipper懒洋洋地回他。   
　　「我没有。先升变，再杀王。」   
　　兵升变是国际象棋的一种术语，兵棋在碰到对面底线时可以升变，在后、象、车、马中任选其一。不过难度比较大，一来是除最开始外兵棋每次移动只能走一格；二来兵棋攻击方式单一，往往在触碰到底线前就被吃掉。基本上都是最后才会使用的翻盘之举。   
　　Bill挥手直接变出国际象棋残影。   
　　「你看清楚，蝾螈不是王，它是后。」   
　　白后从e3杀向h7，直接将小兵扫落。   
　　Dipper改变棋局，他捏着黑兵从a2升到a1，又将另一个兵也拉到底线。两枚棋子变化，由兵升车。   
　　「没有双车杀不了的棋。」   
　　Bill穿过象棋，投影云烟般散去。他突然拽住Dipper领子。   
　　「那家伙是蝾螈，全知全能的家伙。它不是单纯的棋子，你遵守规则就能吃下的东西。」   
　　Dipper面色如常。他拨开Bill的手。   
　　「我当然知道。但是Bill，我们堵住了这个缝隙，下次呢？」   
　　Bill语塞。   
　　Dipper继续说道：「哦，当然。你大可以说你是恶魔，大不了在二维世界待着。你随意，如果你不嫌弃被关在那个扁扁平平的世界的话。我作为一个搞物理方面研究的人，做事喜欢从根本解决问题。」   
　　说到这他扯了扯嘴角：「而且你也不是一定会赔本的不是？」Dipper用手指划过Bill獠牙，「我知道你在打什么算盘。」   
　　Bill沉默半晌。   
　　「你计划多久了？」   
　　Dipper笑了笑。   
　　「一开始就是。」   
　　   
　　他不会放任Bill关闭时空门阻止Ford叔公归来，那他从一开始就要有第二个计划。   
　　蝾螈一直在他的死亡名单上。   
　　   
　　Bill用鼻子哼了声。看起来十分不爽。   
　　「你算计我。」   
　　「彼此彼此。」   
　　金发恶魔看着天上那道裂缝，双手放进口袋。   
　　「你真是个小混蛋。」   
　　「那么，干，还是不干？」   
　　「我觉得我没有别的选项，不是吗？」   
　　Dipper很轻很轻地扯了下嘴角。   
　　   
　　年轻人站在金字塔入口处，他第一次站这么高俯瞰重力泉。和Ford叔公一起爬山那次也没有现在这么高。   
　　那次和这次是不同的。   
　　两次感觉怎么能是一样的呢？他想。   
　　当时他还年少，觉得伸手就能将星辰摘落，放眼望去尽是他的山河。他以为自己无所不能，满心满眼都是对未来的憧憬和野望。这里是他的起点，他的跳板，他最初的欲望。   
　　转眼山河萧萧，故土成焦，他站在新生与毁灭的交界处眺望这片土地。心里想的却是旧日时光。   
　　他觉得自己真的是老了，居然开始怀念过去。像快要入土的人一样，疯狂追忆无法追回的过去。   
　　他是为了过去而战斗到现在的，年轻人想。   
　　思绪被冰冷的触感唤回，他被冰的打了一个激灵。Bill递过一杯香槟，杯壁上还挂着水珠。   
　　他接过酒。   
　　「你真是有闲情雅致。」   
　　Bill嗤笑。他给空酒杯满上，然后把剩余的香槟放回冰桶。   
　　他一直都很讲究。   
　　「死刑犯死前还要吃顿好的呢。」   
　　Dipper笑着啜饮一口。   
　　冰凉的酒液裹挟气泡奔腾过喉，耳朵眼里都是酥酥麻麻的。葡萄的甜香从舌尖炸开，再被气泡运到每一处。酒液因为冰过所以酒精的辛辣被牢牢锁住，成了葡萄香味的辅助。   
　　「味道不错。」   
　　「你也喝不出什么来。」   
　　Dipper对他的同谋举杯。   
　　「话是没错，但是好不好喝我的廉价舌头还是会品尝的。」   
　　Bill看着水晶高脚杯，又顺着水珠看向Dipper的脸。金发恶魔摇摇头，一副真是败给你的模样。   
　　他轻轻碰了碰Dipper的杯子。   
　　「给你喝真是浪费。」   
　　「那你下次可得找个品味优秀的同谋。」   
　　Bill抬手，慢慢将香槟饮净。   
　　「不会。」   
　　「嗯？」   
　　金发恶魔侧过身，光落在他棱角分明而又英俊异常的脸上。恶魔的语气是不耐的，他却在光里展露出微笑。   
　　「我可不会再找个合作者了，同谋什么的，有你这么一个就够了。」   
　　Dipper猛然睁大眼睛。   
　　他肩膀耸动，垂下头，笑声先是闷在喉咙，然后慢慢从舌尖滚落。Alcor仰头，将香槟一饮而尽。   
　　「……我可没答应。」   
　　Bill根本没把他的「抗议」放在眼里。   
　　「这可不是你说了算的。」   
　　Bill从冰桶里取出剩下半瓶香槟，他掂了掂重量，抡起瓶子丢向裂缝。香槟在冲击裂缝的途中撞到漂浮物，撞击使香槟四分五裂，酒液和碎玻璃四射，它们在不同角度，折射出五颜六色的光。   
　　就好像烟花一样。   
　　Dipper端着空杯，他看着这场沉默的烟花。   
　　「我可没听过上战场之前还要施掷瓶礼。」   
　　Bill毫不心疼价值连城的香槟。   
　　「现在你见识到了。」   
　　「你不是应该等我们回来再喝剩下半瓶吗？」   
　　「回来不是应该喝更好的吗？」Bill耸肩，「我可是把自己最好的收藏准备好了。」   
　　Dipper松开手，高脚杯在他手里化为光点消失。   
　　「那我真是恭敬不如从命了。」   
　　   
　　恶魔张开双翼，他们第一次同时伸展翅膀。恶魔的翅膀撕开战火和硝烟，振翅的刹那所有的过去都被抛诸身后。   
　　他们飞向裂缝的时候有声音从金字塔传来。   
　　「喂，Pine Tree，有人叫你。」   
　　Dipper躲过空中的一个障碍物。   
　　「我没听见。」   
　　   
　　穿过时空裂缝的感觉不太好。这种感觉和回到过去不同——大概是纵向时间轴和空间壁垒的差别。裂缝十分粘稠，好像跳进了一池花花绿绿的鼻涕。这比喻恶心了点，不过配上这光污染一样的配色Dipper也想不出来什么好比喻了。   
　　Dipper落下来的时候拐杖先着地，流光溢彩的路登时被戳出蛛网裂痕。   
　　「这就是……时空的夹缝？」   
　　更像宇宙。   
　　这里是无尽的黑夜，但无数恒星与星云在闪耀。部分星球变得很小，小的Dipper一只手就能握住。但是他们之间却隔了层看不见的壁垒，Dipper能看见一切，却无法触及表面。   
　　连脚下都是。他觉得他踩到了硬物，拐杖也扎了进去，但是拔出拐杖后裂痕又修复如初。   
　　他们从「Bill」撕开的裂缝进来，顺延而上，摸到了蝾螈的位置。蝾螈所在地真不是什么秘密，稍稍强力一点的怪物都知道它在哪。   
　　知道是一回事，拜访又是另一回事。   
　　「现在回头还来得及。」   
　　「算了吧，我不想再在鼻涕里游泳了。」   
　　Bill闻言笑了下，他伸出手，让火焰覆盖手掌。   
　　黑色蔓延巩膜，耳骨形状改变，拐杖逐渐剥落。Dipper双手撑着剑，火焰在他周身缠绕。   
　　远方的庞然大物慢慢抬起头，两点红光——车灯一样大的红光随着动作亮起。那家伙缓缓迈动两只楼房一样高的前爪，六根角型齿状鳃张开。它的齿状鳃可没有那些六角恐龙那么柔软可爱，Dipper见过，那个部位扫过的楼群都像被犁过一样。   
　　它张开嘴，露出满嘴的尖牙。   
　　「为什么我们不谈谈呢，Cipher，Pines？」   
　　   
　　回答他的是火雨和利刃。   
　　两个恶魔灵魂都纠缠在一起，一个眼神就知道彼此是何意。火雨远比进攻阿罗尼卡时凶猛，几近密不透风，蝾螈在冰蓝的火光中咆哮。六角恐龙是皮肤柔软的两栖物种，但AXOLOTL不是，它有着一般钝口螈的可爱模样，但皮肤和骨骼都是远超想象的坚硬。   
　　它只有外型像墨西哥钝口螈罢了。   
　　AXOLOTL行动迟缓是因为体型的巨大，反应却并不慢，它咆哮着，转身的同时挥动山一样的尾巴，仿佛排山倒海，火雨被尽数轰散！   
　　Dipper手握佩剑，眨眼闪现在另一侧，他高举利刃，佩剑在被举起的同时变长变宽。武器不再是佩剑，而是改变了原本姿态，从佩剑变为双手大剑。这要感谢他的一个欧洲剑爱好者朋友不间断科普，让他能在此时此刻造出这么一把杀伤性武器！   
　　Alcor径直劈下，他这一剑并不快，甚至称得上慢，速度和蝾螈转身的速度差不多。但是这剑又很沉、很稳，就好像坠落的陨星，远远望去只看得见它划过夜空的美貌，只有落地的时候才得知那质朴笨拙的石头里蕴含着怎样恐怖的破坏力。   
　　现在，陨石坠落了。   
　　Alcor特意牺牲了自己的迅捷，选择了双手大剑这种慢却杀伤力强大的武器。   
　　时间突然变得很慢，Bill眼里只有那道落地的银光。仿若月亮从天边坠落，海浪翻滚不止，潮汐涌动，像一锅沸腾的汤；刹那水幕从地底跃起，撕裂天际！   
　　这一剑浑厚如山倒。   
　　AXOLOTL动了，它突然甩头——是的甩头——精准咬住利刃！   
　　密密麻麻的鲨齿稳稳咬住双手大剑，如山的一剑居然被它仅凭利齿阻隔，不能再移动分毫。   
　　Dipper怔住了。   
　　然后年轻的恶魔听到某种令人牙酸的声音，像玻璃或者什么易碎品碎掉的声音。   
　　咔擦。   
　　咔擦咔擦咔擦。   
　　「PINE——」   
　　蝾螈咬碎了剑刃！接着尾巴一抽，没来得及反应的Alcor连人带剑直接抽了出去！   
　　Bill伸展双翼，改变翼骨形状，翼手扎进地面；然而就算有翅膀帮忙加速两个人还是后退不少。AXOLOTL这一下不可谓不用力，如果Bill没有反应过来他和Pine Tree两个人全会被抽飞。   
　　「谢了。」   
　　Dipper对Bill说道。   
　　「我这都是为了我自己。」   
　　Bill拍拍衣服溅上的星尘。   
　　说真的要不是现在事情紧急Dipper还真想好好研究研究这里的美景。光是实体的星辰之路就能写个几万单词的论文。   
　　蝾螈吐掉口中的金属碎片，它慢慢歪过头。一般钝口螈做出这个动作是可爱，到AXOLOTL这就只剩下可怖了。   
　　它已经很久没说话了，舌头都有些不灵敏。   
　　「现在，我们可以谈谈了吗？Alcor？■■■■？」   
　　恶魔同时神色一凛。   
　　   
　　恶魔的真名严格意义上算不上什么大不了的东西。Bill的真名只是该宇宙没人听得懂而已，Bill Cipher是他自己取的和真名最相近的发音。Alcor同理，这个宇宙叫Alcor，下个宇宙搞不好在别人听来也是乱码。   
　　不过，Alcor的真名是十年后出现的。   
　　蝾螈怎么知道？   
　　   
　　似乎是看出来他们的疑惑。蝾螈慢吞吞地说：   
　　「我处于空间和空间的夹缝中，我无所不知，无所不能。」   
　　Bill刚想张嘴放嘲讽，就听见旁边的年轻人嗤笑一声。   
　　Bill有些愣，他就见年轻的教授环抱双臂，眉梢半吊，说出的话滚着冰碴。   
　　「无所不能就是像只虫子一样，只能在空间和空间的缝隙间苟延残喘？」   
　　Dipper眉目半阖，嘴角尽是嘲讽。   
　　「无所不知有什么用？你知道彩票开奖号码却连彩票的边角都摸不到。只有自己知道的无所不知不过是自我满足罢了，居然还洋洋得意地说出来。」   
　　金色在黑暗中熠熠生辉。   
　　「真是令人作呕。」   
　　   
　　Bill简直想给Dipper鼓掌——事实他也的确那么做了。他向来不嫌事大，看戏只图爽。   
　　Dipper连眼神都懒得给同谋一个。   
　　Professor Pines是好脾气，但并不代表他嘴皮子不利索。他的姐姐可是Mabel，蝉联多年啦啦队长的少女可没少在教导弟弟人际交往方面下功夫。不然他的赞助都是怎么拉来的。   
　　蝾螈却一点也没发脾气，它只是眯起眼睛。   
　　「你比我想的要犀利，Alcor。」   
　　「刚刚不还是说自己全知全能吗，怎么就出乎意料了呢AXOLOTL先生？这可是悖论啊。」   
　　Dipper伸手拉过一把椅子，他的造物能力越来越强。   
　　「让我猜猜看，你造出的冒牌玉米片（Bill：嘿！）对我们的印象还停留在十年前。它连我的事都不知道，」Dipper把玩着剑刃，「更别提Bill了。它是你造的，也就是说，它对我们的印象来源于你。而你对我们的印象，来自于之前作为你员工的Bill。因为他在为你打工，需要为你报告。」   
　　蝾螈不语，而Bill则是没骨头一样倚着Dipper靠背。   
　　「你知道我的真名是在遇见我之后，换句话说，」Professor Pines扬起一个阴郁的笑，「你仅仅是看穿了我的真名罢了。」   
　　「你并不是全知全能，撒谎者。」   
　　   
　　Bill扶过Dipper身子，攻击擦着他们而过。恶魔彼此错身，椅子在攻击中粉身碎骨。无数光球从蝾螈周身飘起，宛如冉冉升起的星辰。   
　　但是它们可没有恒星那么无害。   
　　见过舞厅的迪斯科球没有，它们发射的光线就和迪斯科球折射出的一样多。   
　　Dipper Pines嘴还不闲着，他觉得他真的是被Bill传染了，以前他可没这么能往人痛处戳。   
　　「你或许是因为身处空间和空间的缝隙，所知比较多。但还远远达不到『全知』的地步。」   
　　他躲开一道拐弯的光线。   
　　「至于『全能』……不好意思，你只能在夹缝中求生，还不如我和Bill自由。」   
　　蝾螈似乎是被激怒，它猛地吐出火焰，Dipper飞到空中，左躲右闪。光球的攻击更为犀利，不比刚刚Bill的火雨稀疏到哪里去。   
　　光球逐渐逼迫年轻的恶魔。Dipper只能往高处飞，他觉得他现在甚至是在做花式表演，身后跟着一串耀眼的金光。   
　　蝾螈的全部注意力放在Dipper身上……而Bill打了个响指。   
　　一个闪着蓝光的法阵出现在蝾螈身下，法阵暴起烈焰，仿若火山喷发，眨眼将蝾螈吞没。   
　　Bill抹抹额头的冷汗。   
　　给AXOLOTL施下这么一个大型法阵可不是什么容易事。它在魔法方面确实无出其右。   
　　追踪Dipper的光球影像闪烁般消失。但年轻的恶魔并没有下降，他紧咬牙关，挥手，无数柄佩剑出现在他的脚下。剑尖闪烁蓝色火焰。   
　　而Dipper举起自己的佩剑，那些佩剑则是将尖端对准火焰中心；他做了个下劈的动作，就像指挥家奏鸣乐章。   
　　交响乐起。   
　　燃烧着火焰的佩剑轰轰烈烈砸向蝾螈。   
　　仿若坠落的流星雨。   
　　   
　　Alcor和Bill都没有半分松懈。   
　　他们不知道他们的攻击有没有用，没人揍过蝾螈；它太强了。Dipper的讽刺主要是吸引火力，可Professor Pines也不得不承认，AXOLOTL虽然不是「全知全能」，却近乎「全知全能」。   
　　它知道的很多，多到深不见底。   
　　「它都会什么招数？」Dipper问。   
　　Bill回答的很是理直气壮：「不知道。」   
　　「……有的时候我真想杀了你。」   
　　「又不是我提出来揍蝾螈的，」Bill语气要多嫌弃有多嫌弃，「你自己情报没收集全还怪我？」   
　　Dipper：「看我口型：GET OUT，看见了吗？没看清再来一遍。GET OUT.」   
　　「你说的明明是Oh Love！」   
　　「……滚滚滚，滚。马上滚。」   
　　「真是薄……」   
　　黑影打断Bill的话语。   
　　恶魔的动态视力非常棒，甚至能看清射击中子弹的轨道。但是，哪怕是恶魔的眼睛，都没能捕捉到黑影的轨迹。   
　　太快了。   
　　还没等Alcor和Bill有所警戒，它就已经贯穿Bill胸膛。   
　　金发恶魔被尖刺挑在枝头，就像挂在绞刑架的死尸，有血于洁白衬衫扩散。   
　　帽子慢慢从Bill头顶滑落。   
　　   
　　恶魔是站在怪物金字塔尖的物种，而蝾螈呢？   
　　蝾螈是金字塔顶的青空。   
　　   
　　   
　　TBC.


	19. Chapter 19

「恶魔们，你们是不是对我有什么误解？」   
　　剑确实刺了进去，但是比伤害更快的，是AXOLOTL的愈合能力。   
　　Alcor看见蝾螈粉白的皮肤逐渐愈合，血液重归内里，剑刃被挤出身体，落地有声。它晃晃脑袋，身下影子千奇百怪。   
　　刺是连着影子的。   
　　Dipper为佩剑添上火焰，他以攻为守，剑快到留下残影。脚下突然炸开无数朵影之花，自身的影子果然也叛变——不文雅地比喻下，有点像炸了毛的豪猪。Alcor一点剑尖，他有时候骨头轻的让人怀疑是不是属幽灵的；他借助剑尖的反弹倒跃至半空，手臂微抖，刺出几朵剑花。   
　　但影刺却越来越多。这里是宇宙和宇宙的夹缝，最不缺的就是黑暗。它们从四面八方潮水般涌入，Alcor阻挡的越来越为吃力。   
　　「Bill Cipher！」年轻的恶魔在钢与火间咆哮，「你要是再不下来我就当你死了！」   
　　攻击骤停。   
　　AXOLOTL好笑地看着他，蝾螈死去已久的面部神经终于复苏。它脸上还是让人作呕的笑容。   
　　「你对Cipher那么有信心？」   
　　Alcor终于能在密集的攻击中喘口气。   
　　「……我对他死皮赖脸的精神很有信心。」   
　　影刺还维持着攻击的姿势，而蝾螈撑起头颅，一副准备谈天说地的架势。   
　　「据我所知，Dipper，你曾经和Cipher的关系很差。他侵占过你的身体，还打算杀了Pines一家。他做过这么多过分的事，你还打算继续和他共事？」   
　　Dipper慢慢调整呼吸。   
　　「……你这是在挖墙角？」   
　　AXOLOTL摇头否定，就像人类一样。   
　　「我没有这个意思，只是觉得，利益共赢比较好。」   
　　「共赢？」   
　　蝾螈将硕大的头颅放在自己两只前爪上。   
　　「你给Cipher最后一击，我答应你，我不再对你的宇宙动心思。」   
　　Alcor挑起一边眉毛。   
　　「听起来不错。」   
　　「如何？」   
　　Dipper笑着低头，又慢慢抬头，发丝随着动作摇摆。他站在无边星空下，那双温和笑着的金色眼里有整个世界，唯独没有阴霾。   
　　「我觉得不行，」最后也是最为年幼的恶魔言语轻柔，却声音清脆，掷地有声，「虽然Bill Cipher为人恶心，有这样那样的毛病。不过既然他都说了不打算换个合作者，那我也没有更换同谋的准备。」   
　　他把手放在自己胸口处。   
　　「毕竟，死敌这种东西，有一个就够了。」   
　　   
　　「……对你的信任，我深表感激。」   
　　金发的恶魔慢慢慢慢将自己从影刺上拔下来。血和肉的摩擦声在寂静间清晰可闻。那声音十分让人不适，好像有只手在搅弄内脏。   
　　Dipper没有回头。   
　　应该说他没有时间回头。   
　　「听起来你活的很健康。」   
　　「当然，你以为我是谁？」   
　　他的状况远没有语气里那么轻松。   
　　胸口开了一个大洞。肉眼可见肌肉骨骼重建，但是血依旧止不住。他走路有些不稳，有些摇晃，血迹留存在他行进的路上。   
　　Dipper悄无声息地抬高肩膀。   
　　Bill的手落在年轻人肩侧，隔着布料Alcor都感受到那只手的冰冷。Bill的全身重量几乎全部搭在Alcor身上。   
　　【……喂。】   
　　【我没事。】   
　　他对蝾螈露出一个挑衅的笑。   
　　「听说你想撬我的墙角？」   
　　   
　　蝾螈重新站起来。   
　　「真可惜。我原本以为，Alcor你会是聪明人。」   
　　年轻人低声笑。   
　　「我就是太聪明了，才落到现在这个下场。所以愚钝点也不是什么坏处。」   
　　AXOLOTL终于肯离开那个逼仄的位置，它的身形很大——非常大。Dipper觉得加几个最高级都没法描述移动的AXOLOTL有多给人压迫感。   
　　它真的很漂亮，粉白色的躯体在万千星辰照耀下散发柔和的光。Dipper想如果Mabel在这，她一定嚷嚷想要养这么一只大的。   
　　谁能想到它是世间最强大的怪物呢？强大到所有的世界都拒绝它。   
　　AXOLOTL吟诵古老的咒言，光明为它加冕。   
　　然后它低下头，注视恶魔。   
　　「现在，我拥有和我实力相称的移动速度了。」   
　　   
　　【喂，Pine Tree。】   
　　【嗯？】   
　　【我现在对你的提议提出不同意见。】   
　　【什么？】   
　　落在Dipper肩头的手指轻轻抽搐了下。   
　　Dipper在意识深处看见Bill。他们的灵魂纠缠太深，早已不用像最初那样静下心才能看见彼此的投射。   
　　金发的恶魔在他脑海里还是衣冠楚楚的模样。他站在漫天红花里，脸上还是漫不经心的笑。   
　　「我后悔了。兵永远是兵，碰不到底线就永远变不了车。」   
　　「我们赢不了蝾螈，Alcor。」   
　　   
　　「这不是赢不赢得了的事，」半晌，年轻的教授回答，「这是我必须要做的事。」   
　　   
　　他躲开蝾螈的光束，但是紧随其后的是它的影刺。还有更多五颜六色的其他元素魔法等着他。   
　　恶魔是火焰的王。只是火焰的王。   
　　【我不能退，Bill，我身后是我的宇宙。除了我谁还能保护它？】   
　　Bill「嘁」了声。   
　　【……值得吗？】   
　　蝾螈吐出冰晶，它高举手掌狠狠拍下去！   
　　在地动山摇间，全知全能的神咆哮：   
　　「值得吗！」   
　　值得吗？   
　　这种问题是怎么问出来的。   
　　多么好笑的一个问题。   
　　他迎着冰晶和烈焰逆流而上！剑刃变宽变长，他挥舞着扁平的利刃，这一剑如臻化境——就好像银色的巨鸟在星空起舞。他的速度是快的，像流星一样快；他挥舞剑的手却是缓的，至始至终都没有抖动过。他平缓的挥剑，这一剑温和、含蓄，锋芒都不及之前亮丽；一点也不像恶魔用的招式。但是它切开了冰晶，切开了火焰，切开了魔法的山峰！   
　　锋芒并非是失去或者收敛——它只是被剑势所包裹，锋芒依旧，却不毕露！   
　　无形怪算什么？切开山海算什么？   
　　Bill能感觉到连时空的壁垒都在震颤，Dipper紧抿着唇，有血从唇角滴落。他这搏命的一剑，尚能切开星河！   
　　「这件事，从一开始就不能用值得与否去衡量！」   
　　巨鸟挥翅间，可毁天灭地。   
　　男孩在时空与时空间咆哮！地狱归来的恶鬼剑指神祇！   
　　「如果我是剑，我就应该将你钉死在这里！如果我是绳，我就应该将你阻拦在这里！这是我的应尽之责，我的应许之务，我的全部！」   
　　「只有我能将你钉死！只有我能将你阻拦！」   
　　不然他是为了什么回来的！   
　　不被理解也好，被故人指着也罢。他已经一无所有，只能不停向前，不断向前。哪怕手指被太阳熔化，哪怕体无完肤，他爬也得往唯一的终点爬去。   
　　那是他在名为人间的地狱，所能见到的，仅剩的光明。   
　　他知道他已经扭曲了，但是又有什么关系呢？   
　　纵使粉身碎骨，也好过满盘皆输！   
　　「我本就是为了杀你，才与恶魔为伍！」   
　　剑！落！   
　　   
　　结束了。   
　　他想。   
　　他倾尽所有的一剑，拼上所有的一剑，终于斩断了蝾螈的尾巴。   
　　也只是斩断了蝾螈的尾巴。   
　　最后一刻哪怕是蝾螈都感受到了这一剑的威胁，它用尾巴作为防御。事实的确成功了，Dipper斩断了它的尾巴，也再也没有了继续砍下去了力量。   
　　他本来是可以将蝾螈一分为二的。   
　　在漫天的血雨间，在蝾螈的咆哮里，在即将达到的利齿前，Professor Pines闭上了眼睛。   
　　他觉得他这一生，真是失败。   
　　他的故友、他的学生，他那些荣耀的过去早已在「天启」降临时灰飞烟灭。旧有的羁绊被自己残忍打碎，新生的羁绊还没有来得及建立——他所熟悉的那些人，还没有聚集在太平洋西海岸的那所大学。   
　　他嚷嚷着要救所有的人，要兵升变，要双车杀后。   
　　可最后没人要他救，兵还是兵，后也安安稳稳地站在那里。   
　　他什么也没挽救成功，什么也没唤回来。   
　　白白浪费了二周目。   
　　他想，那这就是最后了吧。这是最后了。   
　　最后的最后，就让他做世界的薪柴，去封印世界的伤疤吧。   
　　没有什么比恶魔的尸骨做补天材料更好的了。   
　　他打了个响指，火焰直接轰飞Bill——恶魔火焰对彼此的伤害向来是最少的。他根本不给Bill反应过来的机会，Dipper面对AXOLOTL长大的嘴并不想躲。   
　　那些钻进肚子里打败怪兽的剧情只有动画片里才能出现，事实上食肉动物胃酸浓度高的惊人。   
　　他的骨，他的血，他的肉，都将化作薪柴，为世界的裂缝燃烧。他将粉碎自身，用恶魔的身躯来保护这个有他爱的人生存的世界。   
　　Dipper脑海里划过张张熟悉的面孔——他姐姐的、他叔父的、他学生的、他友人的……   
　　最后他们都化成一张面孔。   
　　那是金发恶魔在猩红的天空下，对他伸手的模样。   
　　他觉得分外好笑。   
　　兜兜转转，在这个熟悉又陌生的世界，对他施与最多帮助的家伙居然是曾经的死敌。不管Bill是真心还是假意，他确实在Dipper最困难的时候，给予了他莫大勇气。   
　　他转过身，第一次，对Bill露出一个不掺杂质的笑。   
　　原来他笑起来真的像个大男孩一样，哪里有成年人的影子。   
　　「接下来就交给你了，Bill。」   
　　Bill感受到灵魂另一端灼烧般的疼痛。   
　　那是灵魂要爆炸的疼痛。   
　　「DIPPER PINES！」   
　　   
　　在即将被咬住的刹那，他听见某种巨响——就好像巨石砸在钢板上一样。   
　　Dipper的视线也发生变化，他感觉到自己掉进某个钢铁的手掌，抬头是熟悉的牌子。SHACK的S依旧没装好。   
　　他连忙停止自爆魔法发动。   
　　霸王龙和蝾螈咬在了一起，侏罗纪的霸主为自己的尊严被冒犯而感到愤怒。它不允许自己被一只「六角恐龙」咬住。   
　　旧时代的霸主确实有属于自己的王牌。   
　　蝾螈一时难以脱身，它显然也没料到除恶魔以外的人加入战场。它尾巴已经被Dipper做掉了，就算是它那么庞大的尾巴复原也需要很久，以至于它现在习惯性地想用尾巴抽打攻击者却发现尾巴根本不在。   
　　「好机会！」   
　　Dipper看见一个人影拎着「枪」出来，他的风衣下摆在空中疯狂摇曳。蓝光从枪口奔射，来人一枪击碎蝾螈的眼珠！   
　　AXOLOTL痛的一缩身子，攻击者抓住机会，扫堂腿下去直接撂倒蝾螈！   
　　Dipper从机器人指缝间落下。   
　　Bill一个飞身接下男孩。   
　　令恶魔惊讶的事情出现了，蝾螈那只眼睛并没有复原。它咆哮，它翻滚，但是那只眼睛并没有恢复如初！   
　　他们对视一眼。   
　　Bill嫌弃地松手。   
　　「这怎么回事？」   
　　「我不知道。你别问我。我应该问你才是，这玩意怎么进来的？」   
　　神秘小屋机器人对他们招了招手，周身光罩缠绕。   
　　「……不是说用灯光草代替了独角兽毛吗？」按理说结界会弱才是，这玩意是怎么穿越的时空裂缝？   
　　「灯光草代替独角兽毛？」Bill睁大眼睛，「别扯了，你以为大机器人靠什么对冲的赞萨尔？」   
　　熟悉的恶俗面孔从窗口探出头，他脖子周围一圈光秃秃的。   
　　独角兽开口极为怨念。   
　　「靠我啊。」   
　　Dipper：「……」   
　　Bill：「……」   
　　   
　　Stanford Pines极其豪迈地把量子紊乱制造器往地上一摔。他一指前方：   
　　「开火！」   
　　之前无用武之地的机器人终于大显身手，它仗着体型和蝾螈大打出手，同时凭借自己优秀的防御力和层出不穷的黑科技将蝾螈按地上摩擦。   
　　Bill混在其中丢火焰蹭人头。   
　　「我一直觉得这玩意很像部电影。」   
　　Dipper心领神会。   
　　「环，环重力泉？」   
　　Bill笑的嘎嘎嘎。   
　　Dipper没时间和他扯皮，他捡回条命，现在都觉得非常没有真实感。   
　　救他的居然是环重力泉机器人？   
　　「你在意外什么？这东西当初可是一个能抗整个跨时空犯罪帮的。」   
　　「我不是在意外这事，」Dipper说，「我意外他们为什么进来？」   
　　「还有为什么救你？」金发恶魔耸肩，「自己去问喽。」   
　　他张张嘴，最后还是闭上了。   
　　Bill嘲讽道：「你这是在干嘛？近乡情怯？」   
　　「闭嘴，和你没关系。」   
　　他抄出剑，作势要往上冲。Bill一伸腿，直接将Dipper绊了个狗啃泥。   
　　Dipper满脸懵逼外加怒火攻心。   
　　「你他妈有……」   
　　「喂，六指仔，」Bill将双手放在嘴边，拢成一个圈，「你为什么进来帮忙？想救Dipper Pines？」   
　　Dipper心说我早晚有一天要弄死你。   
　　   
　　Stanford和AXOLOTL打得热火朝天，根本没空搭理他们。倒是有人乘着五彩斑斓的伞降落，她穿着粉色的毛衣，流星借着彩色的双翼从天空坠落。   
　　Dipper收敛外放的表情，他的面容慢慢慢慢变硬。   
　　Mabel也是，她年纪明明还很小，可落在Dipper脸上的目光却并不温柔。仿佛裹着冰碴的风刮过面庞，刀子般生疼。   
　　他甚至还有空想自己大概是第一个被Mabel用这种目光注视的，还真是殊荣。   
　　「我听见了。」   
　　「什么？」   
　　女孩慢慢开口：「我听见你在进入裂缝前说的话了。」   
　　……这么说来，他记得他那时候听见了什么声音。那声音被他刻意忽略了。   
　　他听见他的姐姐一字一顿：「你到底是谁？」   
　　   
　　我是谁？   
　　我是Dipper Pines，你的亲弟弟。小时候为了哄你开心把头发推光、和你一起拯救重力泉、知道你换过多少任男友的小Pines。   
　　他扯扯嘴角。   
　　「Alcor，」他念着自己的名字，第一遍说的很慢，还有些犹豫；第二遍就顺畅的多，「Alcor。」   
　　「我的名字是Alcor，是个恶魔。」   
　　   
　　「Alcor？」   
　　「事实上，」金发恶魔揽过Dipper肩膀，「我才是Bill Cipher。好久不见，Shooting Star。」   
　　Mabel似乎没有反应过来。她眨眨眼睛，指指Bill，又指指Dipper。   
　　「恶魔？两个？」   
　　他们点头。   
　　Mabel眯起眼睛：「……你们是什么关系？」   
　　金色的恶魔笑着说：「死敌。」   
　　蓝色的恶魔闭着眼：「同谋。」   
　　Mabel根本不懂这两个在说什么。她只觉得金发恶魔会是Bill这件事颇为意外。   
　　「你是Bill的帮手？哦我知道了！」她一拍手，有些咬牙切齿，「Bill附身到了这个金发帅哥的身上，而你，Alcor，附身到了Dipper身上！是不是！」   
　　怎么可能。   
　　「是。」   
　　青年顿了顿，确认般又重复一遍：「是。」   
　　Alcor笑着说：「我附身到了你弟弟身上，你能如何？」   
　　女孩脸颊抽动了下，应该是在咬牙。她的衣角被自己捏的皱皱巴巴，双手不安地绞在一起。   
　　她最后深吸口气。   
　　「我们帮你打败那家伙，你把Dipper还给我们。」   
　　「……不好意思？」   
　　「我说，我们帮你打败那只墨西哥钝口螈。而你，你把Dipper还回来。别的我们什么也不要。」   
　　真有趣。Dipper甚至想放声大笑。他可爱的亲戚们是怎样想的，居然以为这种条件他能遵守。他可是恶魔，虚假承诺是他的支票簿，撕毁条约是他的惯用路数。   
　　他就是Dipper Pines，他怎么还给他们？从流星泡泡里再拽出来一个吗？   
　　不，Mabel明显是从流星泡泡里逃出的。她出现的太自然以至于他忘了这件事。   
　　他真是小看了他的姐姐。   
　　可是他最后也只是抬了抬眼皮，说：   
　　「好啊。」   
　　   
　　【有意思。】Bill在心里说，他面上看不出什么，【你真是太让我意外了，Pine Tree。】   
　　【我也觉得有意思。】新生的恶魔话语里难掩笑意，那笑声沉沉，仿佛尾端系了块千吨大石。听到耳朵里沉的很。   
　　【你打算怎么做？我可是想看热闹的很。】   
　　【当然是船到桥头自然直。】   
　　Bill低笑。   
　　「可别让我失望啊，Alcor。」   
　　   
　　Mabel吹了声口哨——Dipper总也学不会这个。那声音尖锐嘹亮，Ford闻声从「环重力泉」身上下来。六指仔还是那副又拽又帅的模样。   
　　「哦，」他看见Dipper伸过手时表情万分嫌恶，「滚开，我不会跟你交易。」   
　　Dipper才想起来与恶魔握手代表着契约成立。男孩有些尴尬，Bill却接过话头。他说话时一直揽着Dipper肩膀，别提多亲密。   
　　「放轻松Fordsy，我的小朋友只是想用人类的礼仪和你打个招呼。」   
　　【谁是你小朋友？】   
　　Ford对Alcor是嫌恶的话，那对Bill就是生无可恋了。   
　　他对Bill只有一个反应：   
　　「滚。」   
　　Dipper心说大快人心。   
　　Bill能被这种反应劝退那就不是Bill了。他甚至自来熟的用手在Ford眼前晃了晃。   
　　「别这样亲爱的Stanford，你瞧，我们也没有恶意。Pine Tree还是个孩子，你就包容他一下。」   
　　Stanford脸颊肌肉僵硬。而Mabel则是皱眉，声音尖锐的像指甲刮过玻璃：   
　　「别那么称呼他！」   
　　别用Dipper的外号叫蓝色的恶魔，少女如是说。   
　　Alcor扯扯嘴角。   
　　Stanford知道Bill是个不达目的不罢休的主，他不想被这家伙牵着鼻子走。可没办法，要是不顺着他Bill会没完没了。   
　　他选择转移话题。   
　　Stanford干巴巴地说：「我们来讨论下计划吧。」   
　　Dipper一把拍掉Bill置于肩膀的手。   
　　「正合我意。」   
　　   
　　Stanford打算用「环重力泉」号——他对这名字十分满意——拖住蝾螈。因为机器人十分耐打，还有霸王龙之类不停做骚扰攻击，作为吸引仇恨的角色，「环重力泉」号再合适不过。   
　　「防御结界的坚固远超我的想象。」Stanford说，他正在给他们展示。「环重力泉」号动作虽然笨拙，但是在和蝾螈的战斗中不落下风。每次攻击都会被防护结界完美挡下。   
　　【……重力泉的古人们确实有本事。】Bill感叹，他试着让火焰去攻击防护结界，结果依然被完美挡下。   
　　【简直就像是不明物质过滤机。】   
　　恶魔防御和自我治愈能力固然强悍，但是和「环重力泉」号这种防御傍身的机器人依旧有差。它不知疲惫，不知痛苦，只要操作者还能继续，那它就所向披靡。   
　　对付蝾螈这种角色来说，确实再合适不过。   
　　另外一项利器就是……   
　　他们看向Stanford手里的「光炮」。   
　　那把量子紊乱制造器不再只能发射一次，在McGucket的帮助下（是的他们和好了）那把武器可以充能多次。不过需要长时间缓冲。   
　　他没想到这把武器对付蝾螈能这么顺手——他只想把这玩意当炮弹来用，结果意外的好用。居然连蝾螈的再生都制止了。   
　　「具体成因不明，」McGucket说，他现在说话十分利索，不过依旧躲在Ford后面；他害怕Bill，一如既往。「但是解，解决了再生问题，应该就能解决掉它了。」   
　　Bill听后挖苦道：「听起来你们好像暗中观察了半天。而且要我们继续做苦力？」   
　　Stanford面对讽刺不为所动。   
　　「不然你以为呢？全靠紊乱制造器？Bill Cipher，我承认我们人类力量有限，远不如你们恶魔。」   
　　见Bill洋洋得意，他紧接着说：   
　　「那么，你是不是该解释下，这一切到底都是怎么回事？」

 

TBC.


	20. Chapter 20

蝾螈是什么？它是怎么出现的？它和恶魔有什么关系？   
　　Stanford不知道。   
　　他只是在意识模糊间听到过恶魔的低语。他们饮酒，交谈，谈那些他从不知道却也无从知晓的只言片语。   
　　他知道那家伙很强，非常强，强到恶魔都去忌惮。他知道裂缝和蝾螈有关，他知道恶魔是抱了赴死的心态。   
　　除此之外，Stanford什么也不知道。   
　　然后恶魔纵身投入宇宙的裂缝。   
　　他想，这不对。   
　　这是他们宇宙的事，关恶魔什么事？他们两个凭什么去解决他们宇宙的危机？这不对，这不该。   
　　Stanford这般想。   
　　他睁开眼睛，看见Mabel孤零零站在那。她受的伤最轻，醒的也最快。女孩看着裂缝，脚边是桶冰，水蜿蜿蜒蜒流淌，在地上积了不小的一滩。   
　　她应该醒过来很久了。   
　　「我们得做点什么，」女孩说，「为Dipper 做点什么。」   
　　为我们的世界做点什么。   
　　为他爱的世界做点什么。   
　　他看到他的孙女眼角有泪，可目光坚毅，好像有柄枪在她眼底。枪尖闪烁锐利的光。   
　　Mabel粗鲁地擦掉眼泪，她头发乱糟糟的，但一点也不影响她的美丽。她就像个战士，像头蓄势待发的狮子。她以难以想象的速度成长，甚至已经可以独当一面。   
　　然而这很残酷。   
　　如果可以的话，Stanford永远也不要他的侄孙女以这种代价成长。   
　　   
　　他们修修补补，乘着「环重力泉」跳进时空裂缝的时候，正好看见年轻人松开握剑的手。而蝾螈大张着嘴，满口又利又尖的牙。   
　　他说我是剑，我是绳，我是薪柴；我要杀你，我要阻拦你，我要燃烧自己将你拖死在这里。   
　　他不是Bill Cipher，Mabel想，Bill Cipher没有这么伟大的献身精神。那家伙没有理由，也做不到。   
　　她看着那张熟悉又陌生的脸——Mabel诡异地觉得如果Dipper长大应该就是这般模样。她看见那张脸因为「环重力泉」号的出现而惊讶，转眼又被冷漠取代。   
　　他所有的情绪在看见她的那瞬悉数掩埋，金色落在她身上时冰冷而不近人情。他那双巩膜就好像地底翻涌而出黑泥，真实在黑泥之下，被层层封存。   
　　「你到底是谁？」她问。   
　　那个拥有Dipper面容的怪物笑了，嘴角咧到耳根，露出满嘴又尖又利的牙。他笑的很丑，真的很丑。   
　　「Alcor，」似乎是怕她听不清楚一样，他又重复了一遍，「我的名字是Alcor，是个恶魔。」   
　　   
　　恶魔。   
　　这个词语对Mabel来说并不陌生。她与金发的恶魔打过数次交道，说是交恶也不足为过。Bill Cipher是个疯子、神经病，世上之恶。他以别人的痛苦为乐。   
　　Alcor却不是。并不是Mabel有弟弟滤镜加持，她只是觉得蓝色恶魔或许做不出Bill的事。   
　　可他依然是恶魔。   
　　Mabel见过Bill同伴的残忍，在流星泡泡外。骤然从天堂跌落地狱才让人印象深刻。   
　　所以这人是Bill的帮手。   
　　这人附身到Dipper身上了，像Bill一样。   
　　Dipper……她的Dipper，兴许还活着。   
　　吾主在上，蓝色的恶魔承认时的声音，在她听来，不亚于管风琴在歌唱。   
　　她真心实意地感激，附身在Dipper身上的是Alcor，而不是Bill Cipher。   
　　   
　　他甚至答应了她事成后会把Dipper还回来，不是吗？   
　　他是恶魔，是她的敌人，是她们痛苦的源泉。他们的关系，最亲密不过盟友。   
　　她坐在地上，怔怔地注视着蓝色恶魔。   
　　那双漂亮、坚韧的双翼此刻破烂不堪，平日散发蓝色幽光的皮膜损坏到难以想象的地步。翅膀就好像被暴风雨摧毁过的船帆。   
　　到底是为什么变成这样的呢？   
　　有冰冷的液体滴落在她眉心，留下一道湿痕。它将女孩原本稚嫩的面容一分为二。那脸狰狞、可怖，又恶心。   
　　Mabel颤抖着，她颤颤巍巍地伸出手，落在蓝色恶魔的脸上。   
　　入手一片冰冷湿润。   
　　和滴落在她脸上的液体一模一样。   
　　年轻人背着光，那张鲜血横流的脸，扯出一个温和的、安抚的、不掺杂质的笑。   
　　就像很久以前，Mabel因为打碎花瓶而不安时，她的弟弟对她露出的那种笑。   
　　「没事的。」恶魔说。   
　　没事的。记忆里的Dipper说。   
　　然后他猛地跪倒——她记忆里的Dipper也跟着一起弯腰——恶魔疯狂咳嗽，鲜血和碎肉顺着他指间流淌。它们太多了，后来甚至是从手掌和嘴唇间的缝隙挤出来的。   
　　她终于看见他的后背受了有多么严重的伤。蓝色马甲已经被大面积黑红覆盖，血肉和白骨暴露在外。   
　　她怔愣，甚至有些茫然地看着这个人跪倒在她面前。她没见过那么多血，也没见过这么严重的伤。   
　　她看见伤者依旧伸出手，没有皮膜覆盖的翼骨还维持在张开的状态。恶魔想要抚摸她的脸，却在即将碰触到的瞬间又缩回手。   
　　他就算跪着，也能将Mabel完完整整笼罩在他的影子下。   
　　「我会保护你的。」恶魔笑着说。   
　　我会保护你的。记忆里的Dipper说。   
　　Dipper和Alcor的身影在她眼前慢慢重叠在一起，逐渐不分彼此。   
　　鲜血的触感是如此恶心，Mabel抚摸着恶魔的脸，她觉得视线有些模糊，鼻腔有些堵。她觉得她触碰到的位置好冷好冷。   
　　「D……Dipper？」   
　　她看见恶魔闭上眼睛。   
　　他没有承认，也没有否认。   
　　眼泪冲开脸上的尘埃。她颤抖地抚摸Dipper的脸，颤抖地抚摸他断掉的翼骨，颤抖地握紧他冰冷的手。   
　　Mabel Pines哭着想，她们是怎么走到这一步的？   
　　   
　　几十分钟前。   
　　Bill挑挑捡捡将情报告诉Pines等人。他这人，啊不，这恶魔不愧是蝾螈曾经的销售骨干。关于他们和蝾螈的恩怨一个字没说，但是该有的消息全都有。一点也不影响这次作战。   
　　Stanford倒是怀疑过，不过他是出于经验，而不是抓住了Bill话语漏洞——他是说不过Bill的，几句话就被金发恶魔带进逻辑深坑。   
　　Dipper趁别人不注意很轻很轻地踢了恶魔一下。   
　　【差不多得了。】   
　　Bill拍拍手。   
　　「我要说的就是这么多，当然，六指仔你不信我也没有办法。不过，」他耸耸肩，样子十分滑稽，「除了我之外你们也没有其他的情报来源不是吗？」   
　　Stanley抚摸着自己的金指虎。他脸皱的好像块厨房抹布。   
　　「没人说不可以打情报员吧，我可以打情报员吗？喂有人听见我说话吗？我可以揍他吗？」   
　　Stanford按按眉心。   
　　「冷静下Stan，现在不行。」   
　　然后他和他的兄弟耳语：   
　　「等结束后我们一起揍他。」   
　　Dipper和Mabel一起咋舌。   
　　Stanford装作什么也没发生过，他理理自己的领子。   
　　「那么，假如Cipher没有说谎的话，我们可以得知：」   
　　他举起食指。   
　　「1.蝾螈，本名AXOLOTL。估计不是真名，而是在我们宇宙自动替换的和原名发音相近的字眼。」   
　　「2.它『自称』全知全能，但实际上只是拥有『过于强大的力量』和『过于丰富的知识』以至于它『看起来无所不能』」   
　　「3.它因为庞大的力量而被各个世界驱逐，所以只能在时空夹缝里苟延残喘。」   
　　Mabel原本一直在点头，到这突然一停。   
　　「等等Ford叔公，这个信息是怎么得到的？刚刚Bill没说这个。」   
　　「哦，这个很简单我的天使。在『湮灭之日』出现前任何恶魔都没有出现过，我们的世界被撕了一个大口子后怪物才接连出现。而且你知道，我们的世界虽然一直有小矮人独角兽这种神奇生物，但是像怪物那么残暴还能打架的可没有。所以我大胆推测，每个世界对于特殊力量的容纳都是一定的。超过这个份额就不会被世界所容纳，甚至驱逐出去。」   
　　他看向恶魔们。   
　　「我说的对吗？恶魔？」   
　　「完全正确。」Bill说，他罕见地没端起架子，「对于我来说，你们的世界真是弱的可以。一个能打的没有。但是在不用其他方法的情况下，我是不能带实体进你们的世界的。我在梦里搞的那些小动作，属于『世界允许范围内』。」   
　　如果不是有「Dipper Pines」这重保护在，他和Alcor很有可能在穿越回的瞬间就被强行移出世界。   
　　Dipper说：「蝾螈具体是什么我们也不知道，只是从它的现状和『必须打破一个世界的壁垒』才能自由行动的必要条件来进行推测。它应该也是『怪物』的一种。只是比一般的怪物远远强大的多。」   
　　「打破世界壁垒这事六指仔怎么看？」   
　　「这就是我要说的第四点了。」Ford一推眼镜，「它为什么一定要Cipher帮忙打破壁垒？明明它的实力那么强。以下全是推测：我认为时空壁垒必须从内部打破，而且需要很多客观条件——比如说我拆除了时空门才出现了时空缝隙。而且根据恶魔的情报，它只有在某一时空的壁垒被打破、并进入这个世界才可以获得『在世界自由行走的身体』，那是不是意味着……」   
　　他说到这的时候深吸口气。   
　　「只有毁掉『世界和世界的联系』，才能建立自己的规矩？」   
　　只有毁掉旧法则，才能建立新规矩？   
　　Stanley感到恶寒顺着脊椎爬上脑髓。   
　　「那家伙，」他艰难地吞噬唾液，「它不只是想获得身体吧。它是……想成神啊！」   
　　   
　　一时谁都没有说话，只有「环重力泉」和蝾螈相互碰撞的声音在这个空间蔓延。   
　　Dipper终于明白，这里不仅仅是蝾螈的栖身之所，更是它的永恒牢狱。那些细碎美丽的星河看似唾手可得，实则遥不可及。   
　　它有着举世无双的智慧和实力，怎么会心甘情愿被束缚在这里？谁又会愿意被永远关在这么一个小小的夹缝里？！   
　　「……某种意义上来说，」Dipper嘶嘶吸着冷气，「它确实成功过。」   
　　Ford注意到他用的是过去式。   
　　Bill闻言点头。恶魔对视，只有他们知道相互交换的目光里所包含的信息是何种意义——如果Bill十年前没有吞噬掉时光宝宝的力量，那蝾螈就赢了，因为真正的时光宝宝被Bill打散，根本没法逆转时空阻挠AXOLOTL。   
　　某种程度上来说它赢了并没有错。   
　　他们的成功穿越真的很有运气成分。   
　　Bill说：「我们确实需要对付一个非常强大的敌人。」然后他看向Pines一家。   
　　「你们准备好了？」   
　　「我们可不是你，Cipher，」学者说，「我们很重承诺。希望你和你的恶魔朋友也照办。」   
　　Bill扯开一个假的不能再假的笑。   
　　「那当然。」   
　　才怪。   
　　Dipper看了他一眼，他没说话，只是低头掐了掐鼻梁。   
　　他不对他同谋心里的弯弯绕绕做评价。   
　　Grenda扯着她那处于变声期的嗓子吼：   
　　「你们唠够了没有！」   
　　   
　　蝾螈不会一直处于下风，Bill能发现的漏洞没道理发现不了——它低头，咬住没有防护魔法保护的机械腿，狠狠一扯。   
　　「环重力泉」立刻人仰马翻，AXOLOTL叼着那根机械腿。它吐掉战利品，张牙舞爪地冲向机器人！   
　　失去一只眼睛并没有阻挡它的攻势。   
　　Grenda疯狂摆弄操纵杆，但是没用。蝾螈这一下摔得结结实实，好多人被摔离岗位。配合中断，「环重力泉」机器人只能像失去蚁后的蚂蚁一样乱成一团！   
　　「可恶！动啊！」   
　　「结束了，人类。」AXOLOTL说，它那张一直都在微笑的脸居然出现几分悲悯。那股悲悯太真实，以至于在那张脸上显得太滑稽。   
　　「记住下次，不要这么不自量力。」   
　　它高举手掌——   
　　然后它的掌心被光芒贯穿。   
　　   
　　光芒似乎是两束，只是颜色过于相近才让人产生是一束的误会——浅色的是量子射线，深色的是恶魔火焰。   
　　量子射线在火焰前零点几秒的时间到达的。   
　　这次恶魔火焰结结实实烧透了蝾螈掌心，隔着老远都能闻到蛋白质燃烧的焦香。   
　　蝾螈摇头，尖叫，它疼的要死了。它很久很久没受过这么严重的伤，滞留了几亿几万年的痛觉在此刻破闸而出，它们一起在神经上跳舞。   
　　然而这并不是结束。   
　　紧跟在光芒后的是另一道影子，他有着金色的发和强壮的翅膀。内侧皮膜有太阳的光辉。   
　　他挥舞着一把比自己还高的苏格兰斩剑，银光撕裂星空，山一样大的手掌从空中掉落！   
　　蝾螈咆哮，胡乱挥舞断手。断口很快愈合，新肢逐渐生长，然而接着就是一记量子光线直冲新肉，量子光线的攻击力并不强，能轰碎蝾螈的眼睛纯粹是后者那里比较脆弱。   
　　它本来不在意攻击的。   
　　直到它感受到断口处传来熟悉的痛，但是断口处并没有继续愈合，而是孤零零留下一个血肉模糊的洞。   
　　断肢的痛被无限拉长。   
　　Bill挽了个剑花。然后剑刃入地，他的双手落在剑柄重球。   
　　他理了理袖子，一副云淡风轻的样子。   
　　「别以为只有Pine Tree会用冷兵器。」   
　　Dipper吐槽道：「你不装逼会死吗？」   
　　那头Ford和McGucket击掌。   
　　「耶！」   
　　量子紊乱制造器2.0除了威力方面，最大的改造之处就在于不再即用即丢，而是改成蓄力发射。蓄力越久发射的光束越强。当然对机器和使用者伤害也就越大。   
　　可管他呢，能用就行。   
　　当然为什么能阻止蝾螈的再生两位科学家也不知道，Stanford推测和McGucket的改造有关。十有八九是他们瞎猫碰上死耗子。   
　　「喂，Alcor！」Stanford一边射击一边问，「这什么原理！」   
　　Dipper心说我怎么知道！我是物理高材生！   
　　「……从原理推测，」他调动物理思维，「量子紊乱制造器阻止了蝾螈的再生，它扰乱了再生魔法基本构成，使其混乱最后无效。也就是从分子、原子、乃至更小的粒子处进行再排布，再生魔法不是被打败了，而是被重组了。」   
　　「……」   
　　「怎么了？」   
　　「我原本以为你会往炼金术神秘学那边说，」Stanford满脸复杂，「没想到你居然解释的这么……科学。」   
　　Dipper：「……」   
　　「你附身到我孙子身上之前是做什么的？」   
　　Dipper干巴巴地说：「大学教授。」   
　　Stanford：「……」   
　　   
　　「■■■■！」AXOLOTL咆哮，它怒火中烧，「你这个叛徒！」   
　　蝾螈的再生被阻止后就方便多了，没有了「环重力泉」号的辅助Bill也能痛揍它。毕竟一个Alcor顶好几个大机器人。   
　　Bill挥砍的时候抽空回了一句：   
　　「风太大我听不见。」   
　　蝾螈气的将「环重力泉」号踢出去老远。   
　　Bill收敛嬉皮笑脸，苏格兰斩剑外罩恶魔火焰，蝾螈的皮肤就算坚韧如石也顶不过这样的攻击！   
　　AXOLOTL不敢再和Bill硬抗，旁边还有个虎视眈眈的Alcor。它喷射寒冰，Alcor就会回以火焰；它喷射水流，Bill就会挥舞斩剑！   
　　真——是——   
　　像虫子一样烦！   
　　苏格兰斩剑在蝾螈脸上留下一道痕迹，但AXOLOTL浑不在意，它对Bill Cipher扯出一个阴毒的笑。   
　　「还记得这张脸吗，Bill？」   
　　苏格兰斩剑攻势一顿！   
　　   
　　Dipper惊觉不妙，Bill的攻势停的太突兀。他还维持着举剑的姿势，但是斩剑停在半空，不再向前一寸。那家伙的面容也罕见的扭曲——他就像看见了什么不可能再出现之物，半面是震怒，半面是恐惧。   
　　是幻境。   
　　什么样的幻境能困住Bill Cipher？   
　　Dipper心里骂了句，他往Bill那里飞去。但AXOLOTL又怎么会让他如意？   
　　风刃分割他的前进路线，Dipper往前越发艰难。「环重力泉」号总算是过来了——以倒立的方式。Grenda嘴里「哇啦哇啦」地喊着，乐队男孩们将履带登出残影，机器人以手撑地，用高难度姿态踢向蝾螈！   
　　AXOLOTL从来不是弱者。而「环重力泉」号除了防护结界，没有其他拿得出手的招式。   
　　它咬住机械腿，这次直接将金属咬碎。蝾螈没有继续放纵「环重力泉」，它咬住结界，另一只完好无损的手拍上五彩斑斓的光圈。结界开始震颤，解构魔法发动。然后天幕破裂，光之碎片如暴风席卷过的大楼玻璃，熙熙攘攘坠落。   
　　Dipper只能止住步伐，反手将放大几倍的拐杖投掷过去为人类解困。   
　　蝾螈却等候多时。它躲开量子光线和拐杖，然后将失去威胁的「环重力泉」号踢向一边。   
　　「EYE FOR EYE.」   
　　它说。   
　　在它身后，升起无数光之利刃。   
　　就像Dipper不久前射出的剑雨那么多。   
　　而利刃的前方，是Mabel Pines。   
　　火车轰隆隆驶过高架桥，它面前是两条分岔路，左边那条他爱的人在玩耍，右边那条他唯一的理解者在等候。   
　　它驶过铁轨时卷起刺骨的风。   
　　Dipper在大脑反应过来前身体先做出了动作——他奔向他爱的人，翅膀伸到极致。他是如此果断，没有一丝一毫的迟疑。   
　　因为这是刻印到骨子里的本能。   
　　Mabel看见流星从天边坠落，她只能呆呆站在那——流星太多了，也太密了。她躲闪不及，只能狼狈而又无助地立在那里。   
　　那是银河倾落，是残忍又绝美的末日之景。   
　　而Mabel，是星辰下最渺小最无关紧要的一粒尘埃而已。   
　　星辰又怎么会在意尘埃呢？   
　　恶魔伸展双翼，他将尘埃笼罩在自身阴影里，乌云将流星尽数遮挡在身后。星子落入乌云的声音如此刺耳，如此清晰；她从未想过是这般清晰可闻。   
　　在尘埃面前，有恶魔遮天蔽日。   
　　她呆在那里，Ford是，Stan是，McGucket也是。她闻到鲜血的腥臭，感觉到恶魔之血的冰冷，她看见恶魔的微笑。   
　　火车轰轰烈烈开向右侧，却在踏上分岔口的瞬间跌向深不见底的山谷。铁轨和沙石跟随列车下落、下落。   
　　   
　　昏暗的光穿透恶魔破破烂烂的翅膀，光斑落在她的脸颊，落在她的肩膀。   
　　Mabel却哭的不能自己，哭的连眼泪都要干涸。   
　　毫发无伤的少女颤抖着、哭泣着喊出她弟弟的名字：   
　　「D……Dipper？」   
　　   
　　「我没事。」   
　　面目全非的恶魔对他年幼的姐姐露出微笑。   
　　「你还好吗？」   
　　一如旧日温柔。

 

TBC.


	21. Chapter 21

你为什么要保护我呢？   
　　你为什么要替我挡下攻击呢？   
　　告诉我，为什么呢？   
　　答案其实很简单。   
　　因为我爱你啊。   
　　   
　　Alcor就是Dipper，至始至终都是Dipper。   
　　Mabel抱紧她二十二岁的弟弟，在漫天星光下失声痛哭。   
　　这样所有的不合逻辑就全部串连起来了。   
　　他为什么会保护自己，为什么会保护Ford叔公，为什么会做这么多和恶魔身份不符的举动。   
　　她全都明白了。   
　　她想，她是多么的愚蠢，多么的不堪。她自认自己已经背负世间最痛苦的事，自认世界对自己最为残忍。   
　　却没想过，全都是她的自以为是。   
　　她站在花园里抱怨春风不公，因为手指被荆棘刺破就否认整座花园。而她的弟弟正身处炼狱，脚踩鲜血和白骨，灵魂被烈火焚烧。   
　　他是怎么笑出来的？   
　　他是怎么在流星泡泡里，笑的那么温柔的？   
　　Mabel想要收紧手臂，却又怕碰到Dipper伤口，肌肉紧了一瞬又松开。   
　　她终于能体会到自己弟弟的感受了。虽然只有一点点。   
　　……原来，收回想要爱你的手，是那么难过的事啊。   
　　多一分怕你痛，少一分又怕你陌生。可陌生总比痛好，不是吗？   
　　她的眼泪哭干了，眼眶又涩又痒。少女只能张着嘴，呼吸微薄的空气，等候下一波悲伤来临。   
　　你就是这样，一点点把我们推开的吗？   
　　一点点，笑着，一点点，把我们推开。   
　　Mabel感受到怀中传来推拒，成年人在把自己从姐姐怀里拔出来。他对上Mabel泪眼朦胧的脸，愣了下，然后笑了笑。   
　　「怎么哭了？啊我知道了，吓到你了吧。」   
　　他说：「对不起。」   
　　干涸的泪腺突然又分泌出泪水。   
　　模糊的视线将Dipper那张笑着的脸切割成无数张。每张画面里，她重伤的弟弟都是笑着的。   
　　「别……」   
　　「Mabel？」   
　　她重新收紧手臂，将她的弟弟牢牢纳入自己怀里——以保护者的姿态。   
　　Mabel Pines在星空下哭着喊：   
　　「别笑了啊！」   
　　   
　　「有什么好笑的啊！Dipper你不疼吗？你收了这么……这么重的伤……骨头，骨头都出来了……你为什么还要笑啊……」   
　　「你为什么要道歉啊……该道歉的是我啊……我对你做了那么残忍的事……我否定了你的一切，否定了你对我的爱。我把你的真心扔到地上践踏……你为什么，为什么，为什么还要对我道歉……」   
　　「你不痛吗？」她抚摸着翅膀断裂处，泪流满面，「我又问了个蠢问题是不是……怎么会不痛呢……可你为什么要笑呢Dipper……」   
　　「痛就哭出来！对你的姐姐说『好疼啊』难道不是天经地义的事吗！」   
　　   
　　Dipper眼神落到看不见尽头的宇宙，他眼睛很静，像无波的潭水；可又很深，一眼望去看不见潭底。死气沉沉，却也空荡荡，什么也没有。连高光都不过是潭水对太阳的反射。   
　　他没有笑。   
　　只是用很轻很轻的声音说：   
　　「没事的，Mabel。」   
　　「我习惯了。」   
　　   
　　Stanford撇过头，不去看那边的双胞胎。他拽住想要过去的Stanley的手，对后者摇了摇头。   
　　   
　　Mabel觉得自己……自己好像被一柄又冷又利的剑穿了心。   
　　他们在金字塔里说那些话的时候，Dipper是不是也这么疼？   
　　不，应该比她要疼的多。   
　　要疼的多。   
　　「……你在说什么傻话？」   
　　她转而抱住Dipper的脸，棕眼睛对金眼睛，人类对恶魔。Mabel想，她现在一定丑爆了，一定脸上眼泪鼻涕横流。   
　　「这种事情怎么可以习惯啊！」   
　　这种事情怎么能被习惯啊！   
　　这种事情怎么能允许自己习惯啊！   
　　Dipper似乎是想笑，不过想起Mabel的话没有让笑容继续，只是简单扯动下嘴角。Mabel听见她的弟弟用非常温柔的语气说：   
　　「你忘了吗，Mabel？我是恶魔。」   
　　   
　　我是恶魔。   
　　   
　　火焰和剑光，都不及这句话来的锋利。   
　　是灯上烛火骤灭，是恒星霎时碎裂。   
　　世界在这一瞬转入黑暗，寂静被拉的很长，所有星辰在这一刻黯淡无光。   
　　Mabel在寂静又漫长的黑暗里，终于知道自己和Dipper之间相隔的不再是一道门、不再是楼上和楼下。   
　　他们之间隔着的是岁月，是阅历，是人心。   
　　他们之间，早已是鸿沟天堑。   
　　   
　　年轻的恶魔坐在黑暗里，星辰在他头顶流转。他遍体鳞伤，却不悲不喜。   
　　人是不会露出这种表情的，Stanford想，人和人之间需要联系，人不会露出与世界无关的表情。只有怪物会这么……这么安静，任人潮人海翻涌，默默佩戴起对世界的隔阂。   
　　怪物对世界的看待方式和人类并不一样，这是Ford在无数时空旅行间学到的。   
　　他们不因人类的喜而喜，不因人类的恶所恶。   
　　Dipper说的对，他真的是恶魔。   
　　从身到心，都是恶魔。   
　　Stanley皱眉，他用力一甩手臂挣开兄弟的桎梏，大迈开步朝Mabel那边走去。   
　　   
　　他们离得那么近，一伸手就能碰到彼此的脸。   
　　但是Dipper没有伸手，Mabel试探着举起胳膊，又放了下去。   
　　明明触手可得，却又遥不可及。   
　　Mabel有些绝望地想，这大概就是他们之间的距离了。这条裂谷永远横亘在这，永远也填不满。   
　　他们的距离只会越来越远，越来越远。直到再也看不见彼此。   
　　而他们都无能为力。   
　　无能为力。   
　　Mabel很轻很轻地扯动嘴角。   
　　「对不起。」   
　　她不等Dipper回答，自己慢慢慢慢说下去。   
　　「我想我应该跟你道歉。」   
　　「你不用……」   
　　「不，你让我说下去。你让我继续，Dipper。」   
　　年轻的教授闻言敛了口。   
　　Mabel身上还沾有恶魔的血污，她的眼睛哭过，眼皮到现在都在肿。她坐在他面前，抱着双腿；她直视他，在胸口画了个十字架。   
　　她说：「我有罪。」   
　　   
　　少女向恶魔告解。   
　　「我们在天上的父，愿人都尊你的名为圣，愿你的国……你的国……什么来的？算了太长记不住。以下省略。」   
　　Dipper：「……」   
　　少女合掌，她的声音如同涓涓细流，在星云的缝隙间流淌。   
　　「我曾怀疑我的兄弟，想要置他于死地。」   
　　如该隐之于亚伯，犹大之于约瑟。   
　　「我认为你要害我，要害我们，害这个镇子上的人。」   
　　当时她是怎么做的？哦，对了。她去搜集了一圈，然后把搜集来的东西尽数摆在叔公们面前。   
　　她絮絮叨叨说着那些自己平日的观察和猜测，残忍地否定了一桩又一桩日常——那些Dipper的冷漠，Dipper的无常。她背着包，里面装满了「证据」，还有碎掉的时光。   
　　她在叔公面前痛哭流涕，手里却握着刀柄。   
　　我觉得Dipper早就被Bill附体了。   
　　Mabel Pines这么说。   
　　是她下的结论，是她将所有人的思绪牵往这条谬误之途。   
　　是她亲手，将Dipper Pines逼上绝路。   
　　「是我将错误的结论告诉所有人，然后我握紧了他们的手，让能量环运转。」   
　　她捧起年轻人的脸，她对Dipper伸出手，榛色对金色，白色对黑色。   
　　她跨越山谷，视深渊如无物。   
　　「对不起。」   
　　她抵着Alcor额头，眼底是奔腾不尽的银河，万千星辰在深处闪烁。   
　　她说：   
　　「对不起。」   
　　   
　　他慢慢睁大眼睛。有光在他眼底升起——是破晓，是启明。   
　　Dipper哆嗦嘴唇，他脸是死一样的白。   
　　「……Mabel？」   
　　Mabel破涕为笑，她用力顶着Dipper额头，像小时候一样。   
　　「给我个拥抱好吗Bro？Hug hug？」   
　　「不，不是，」Dipper罕见的结巴起来，甚至有些语无伦次，「你……为什么你要道歉？你没做错什么不是吗？」   
　　「……什么？」   
　　「我说，我是说，」他嗫嚅着，声音干涩，「你不需要道歉。我从没，我从没觉得你做错过什么。那是我……」   
　　「你有完没完？」   
　   
　　Stan一把拽起Dipper——他动作很粗暴，说是粗鲁也不为过。他扯着年轻人的袖子，眉头抓成一团。   
　　「你在纠结什么？」   
　　「……Stan叔公？」   
　　Stanley Pines十分不耐烦地重复了一遍问题：「你在纠结什么？」   
　　Dipper舔舔干裂的嘴唇，硬皮划过舌苔带来细微刺痛。   
　　「我没……」   
　　Stan发出很大一声嗤笑。   
　　「得了吧Dipper，你以为你长大了换个样子就能糊弄你Stan叔公了？我吃过的盐比你走过的桥都多。」   
　　Ford在那头大声补充：「是吃过的饭！」   
　　「你闭嘴！」Stan咆哮回去，然后转身继续：「看看你的样子吧，Dipper。」   
　　年轻恶魔一怔。   
　　Stan从口袋里抽出条皱皱巴巴的手绢，虽然上面全是折痕，但布面意外的很干净。他用力抹了把Dipper的脸。   
　　很用力。   
　　他听见老人凶巴巴地说：「摆出张快要哭泣的脸，真是让人看了就觉得讨厌。都是多大的人了。」   
　　Stan骂骂咧咧。   
　　「我可不记得我有教过你这些女人一样软弱的毛病。」   
　　他顿了顿，连带擦脸的动作都停了一瞬。   
　　「不过，我还是得跟你道歉。」   
　　他说：「对不起。那个能量环打到你身上，疼吗？」   
　　刚刚二十出头的教授坐在地上，呆呆地注视他的叔公还有他的姐姐，眼神不断在二人间移动。   
　　他根本不理解为什么会变成这样。   
　　他哆嗦着，颤抖着，胡乱地甩开Stan的手。他跌跌撞撞往后退，拉开一道安全距离。   
　　Dipper眼是弯的，眉却是下耷的。嘴角是上翘的，尾音却是颤动的。   
　　「我是恶魔。」   
　　Mabel说：「我知道。」   
　　「……我杀过人。不止一个。」   
　　Stan说：「我知道。」老年人顿了顿，用轻快的语气说：「我还进过监狱呢，瞧，你们不是照样没嫌弃我。」   
　　「那不一样！」Professor Pines音调陡然拉高，却又猛地疲软，好似烟花燃后的灰烬。他的声音苍白无力，「那不一样。」   
　　十指神经性抽搐着，他的声音是干涸之后露出沙石的河床，是未施松脂就划过弦的琴弓。   
　　「我，」他说，「我是为了杀人，才回来的。」   
　　他明明是为了救人才回来的，可手上沾满无辜者的血。Blendin、Trigger、还有那整个车队……   
　　他们谁都不应该死，谁也本不需要死。   
　　可是他们成了他救人路上的阻碍——或许只是微小的阻碍，或许只挡路了一点点。   
　　他们却还是死了。   
　　Dipper知道的，他心知肚明这是Bill的阴谋，那家伙在把自己推离人类这条路。让他从身到心都异化成怪物。   
　　他本可以推拒的，可他没有。   
　　因为他要是拒绝了，Ford叔公……Ford叔公还怎么从外面回来？Bill要是发现了他的真实想法，还会继续担任他的同谋吗？   
　　他赌不起，也不敢赌。   
　　所以他杀了Blendin，杀了Trigger，杀了那些人。   
　　为了救他爱的人。   
　　利刃穿透时光人的时候，有血溅到他脸上。那个时候他面无表情，心里却有个男孩一并和时光人死去。   
　　利刃穿透的不止是Blendin。   
　　只有他自己知道他失去了什么。恶魔在意识深处发出冰冷的嘲弄。   
　　「你们不用道歉的。」   
　　Alcor说。   
　　「因为Dipper Pines早就死了。」   
　　死在那个十年后的、黑与白的重力泉。   
　　   
　　远处「环重力泉」号和蝾螈打的不可开交——准确的说是蝾螈单方面殴打。Ford咆哮着叫他们把蝾螈拖死在这里。   
　　此处唯有沉默蔓延。   
　　时间静悄悄溜走，它绕着Pines一家旋转。Mabel慢慢开口：   
　　「你要自以为是到什么地步？」   
　　……什么？   
　　远处闪过火光，金属相交的声音回响。Mabel将几缕发丝别到耳后。她的话语声伴随刀剑和火焰，滚落至Dipper耳旁。   
　　「Dipper，我想问你一件事。」她深吸口气，「我在虚假的幻境里，是不是见过你？」   
　　虚假的幻境？   
　　流星泡泡？   
　　Dipper点头。   
　　「……」Mabel的表情变得非常复杂，「然后你丢下了我？」   
　　你把自己的姐姐丢下了？   
　　「我没有！我只是觉得这是当时情况下的最优解， 你出来会遇见很多棘手的事，那些很危险……」   
　　「危险不危险难道是你替我来决定的吗！」Mabel打断她弟弟的话，胸膛激烈起伏，「你难道要让我的亲人朋友受苦，自己躲在角落里享受虚假的幸福吗！」   
　　年轻的教授受到前所未有的冲击。他张张嘴巴，满脸惊骇之色。   
　　「我没……」   
　　「你有！」Mabel牙齿咬的咯咯响，「你知道我看见你从石塔上坠落下去的时候有多难受吗！」   
　　哪怕那时自己「知道」那具身体里不是真正的Dipper，她依然没能控制心脏紧缩。   
　　她其实也误以为，是「Bipper」故意把她关进幻境里。那时不过是Dipper被附身的又一个证据。   
　　可现在想来……还不如是被附身的证据！   
　　将她和Wendy、Soos丢在流星泡泡里，居然全是出于Dipper的自我意愿！   
　　「你根本不知道！你这个蠢货！」   
　　Alcor脸上浮现怒火。   
　　「我是想保护你！人类在末日脆弱的不堪一击！」   
　　Mabel回以更大的分贝：   
　　「我根本用不到你保护！」   
　　Dipper缩了一下，肩膀情不自禁后仰了点——Mabel意识到她可能说的过分了。她刚想道歉，就看见Dipper重新抬起肩膀，黄金瞳前所未有的明亮，那里面怒火烧的正旺。   
　　「哈，」恶魔发出声尖锐的嘲讽，他环抱双臂，「用不到？得了吧Mabel Pines。」   
　　他的眉头颤动，巨龙在他眼底抬头，怒火喷涌而出。   
　　「你以为自己是谁？英雄？诺亚？收起你那『我是世界中心』的一套吧！你以为『湮灭之日』就是末日的尽头？你以为现在的重力泉就是人间炼狱？」   
　　Dipper声音尖锐的仿佛猫爪划过玻璃板。   
　　「你才是什么也不知道的那个！你见过高楼大厦骤然倒塌吗？你见过生命骤然消逝吗？你见过枯骨吗？你见过吃人吗？你见过为了一瓶水大打出手直到一方脑浆四溅吗！你见过生命在你身侧无可奈何的流逝吗？纵使你握紧双手，求上帝救救你的朋友，可他的生命还是从你紧闭的指缝间流淌的一干二净！你见过吗！」   
　　他迎着Stan和Mabel震惊的视线，剩下的话不受控制地从嘴边溜走。   
　　「我见过！」   
　　「我闭上眼睛全是死状！形色各异的死状！Ford叔公吃安眠药自杀！Soos和Melody笑着射杀了彼此！Wendy用猎枪轰碎了自己半边脑袋！而你……」   
　　情感的海浪撞在悬崖峭壁上，浪花撞得粉碎。轰轰烈烈的喷涌之势戛然而止。   
　　悲伤浮上那双栖息着恶龙的金色眸子。   
　　尾音如风，消散在星辰之间。   
　　「……你死于极端缺水和饥饿。我抱着就像，就像只猫儿一样轻。」   
　　没有了水分和脂肪，怎么会不轻？   
　　那个还有着正常人类眼瞳的年轻人，抱着尸体，用最后的眼泪为他深爱的人举行葬礼。   
　　那是他挥之不去的梦魇。过去、现在、甚至将来也会永远桎梏他。   
　　他是行尸走肉，是人间幽灵。他每一口呼吸进肺里的空气，都是硫磺和火焰。   
　　他们不会懂他的，不会懂最后的生者是怎样痛不欲生，不会懂最后的生者已在地狱。   
　　……除了Bill。   
　　除了Bill Cipher，没人懂他。   
　　   
　　他慢慢阖上双眼。   
　　他听见Mabel说：「……你让我觉得自己就好像个废物。」   
　　Dipper重新睁开双眼。   
　　Mabel笑着摇头。   
　　「我或许没有你那么强的力量，Dipper，我或许很脆弱。可你瞧啊，」她对Dipper张开双臂，「我就站在这里。」   
　　Professor Pines的表情就好像被橄榄球砸到头。   
　　「我或许不如你聪明，不如你勇敢。Dipper，我没有你那些痛彻心扉的经验与教训。我应该是愚笨的吧，看不清自己和怪物的实力差距。可我依然自己一个人打破了幻境，我依然活过了这个末日……大概吧。」   
　　「所以你瞧啊，即使没有照你的剧本出演，我还是活的好好的。你在害怕什么呢？你还有什么可害怕的呢？」   
　　Mabel在星光下，大张双臂；她毫无顾忌地展露微笑。   
　　「我现在，就活生生站在这里。」   
　　   
　　Stan大跨步走向Dipper，有着厚茧的手掌落到年轻人额头。   
　　「你这些乱七八糟的任性就到此为止吧。虽然不知道为什么我的名字没出现，不过，」他狠狠揉了把Dipper头发，Alcor头发被搞得乱七八糟，「我也站在这。」   
　　他蹲下，和恶魔的视线平齐。   
　　「我原谅你了。」   
　　Stan指的是地下室那次。   
　　Dipper……Dipper哭笑不得。   
　　「……本来也用不上你原谅，你在瞎说什么啊Stan叔公。」   
　　「啊是吗？说的也是呢，毕竟你上次其实什么也没破坏。」Stan笑的没心没肺，「回家吗？冰箱里还有披萨。特意给你留了你喜欢的口味。」   
　　Mabel走过去，她迈着轻快的步伐，背负双手，站在Dipper面前。   
　　「回家吧，Dipper。」   
　　此时此刻，他们都还站在这里。   
　　他们都还在，谁也没有离去。   
　　   
　　冰河解冻，火焰重燃。恒星坍塌之后遗迹又形成新的星云。   
　　年轻的教授看着他们，看着他还活着的叔公，看着他还活着的姐姐。他感觉指尖温热，冰冷的血液好像又有了温度。   
　　他能感受到心脏还在跳跃，虽然比人类的速度要慢，可依然在跳跃。   
　　Dipper慢慢慢慢，慢慢慢慢，将脸，埋进颤抖的掌心。   
　　Stan和Mabel凑近他，他闻到少女特有的芬芳落在他鼻翼——那是Mabel常用的洗发水的香气。   
　　她在他面前温温柔柔地说：「生日快到了，今年生日蛋糕听你的口味怎么样？」   
　　有闷闷的声音从跪坐一团那人身上传来。他的声音有些颤抖。   
　　「……我要蓝莓夹层。」   
　　「哇哦，你想也别想。夹层必须是草莓，没得商量。」   
　　   
　　Stan和Mabel一起给了他一个拥抱。   
　　「欢迎回家，Dipper。」   
　　他颤抖着，连翅膀尖都在颤抖。他的尾音发颤，还有部分含糊在喉咙里。   
　　Dipper说：   
　　「……我回来了。」

TBC.


	22. Chapter 22

　　按照一般规律，年轻人应该和他的家人再抱一会儿顺便聊聊这么长时间——其实也没多久，满打满算半个月——遭的罪。不过显然蝾螈没给他多余的时间，那边「环重力泉」号被拆的差不多了，整个空间都充斥着机器人驾驶员们的咆哮。   
　　「警告！警告！左臂遭到攻击！」   
　　「警告！警告！房顶飞了！房顶飞了！」   
　　「房顶飞了我们都看得见！」   
　　……就算有什么感伤的思绪，也被搅得一干二净。   
　　Dipper连忙调整好状态，他拍拍脸，然后理了理衣襟。他对准「环重力泉」号打了个响指，甩出一串火焰蝴蝶，它们扑向机器人，密密麻麻将目标隐藏。   
　　这种小东西是他从Bill那里学来的，看起来很骚包，但确实有用。他第一次见到这玩意的时候就被它的花里胡哨震惊了，深深唾弃了一下Bill的品味后他决定以后搞个火焰飞龙什么的。再不济蝙蝠也行。反正不能是蝴蝶。   
　　结果根本没那个时间。Professor Pines本能地依照记忆里的模样幻化大量蝴蝶。   
　　真是打脸。   
　　Mabel看见那些漂亮的小东西从她弟弟的指尖出现，它们拍打着火焰做的翅膀挣扎着扑向蝾螈。它们并不是什么耐用品，稍稍用力就能将它们打碎。   
　　可蝴蝶胜在娇小和数量。   
　　它们的攻击力连量子紊乱制造器都不如，但扰的AXOLOTL不胜其烦。   
　　最后一只蝴蝶从年轻人指尖飞向目标。Dipper身形晃了晃， Mabel连忙扶住他。   
　　「Dipper？！」   
　　「……我没事。」   
　　「你一点也不像没事的人，」Stan皱眉，他也在旁边撑了男孩一把，「死撑什么？怎么手这么冷。」   
　　「恶魔体温偏低，」再加上失血过多，他在心里补了一句，「我真的没事。只是体内大部分魔力都用在修复上了，暂时魔力不足。」   
　　恶魔体内流转的不止是血液，魔法是他们不可分割的一部分——甚至比血肉更重要。   
　　只要魔力还能运作，他们就绝不会死。   
　　他推开亲人们搀扶的手，脚步踉跄、挣扎着往某个方向走去。   
　　再快点，他咬着牙，告诉自己，再快点！   
　　「……Dipper？」Mabel伸过手，「你要做什么去？嘿你冷静点！你现在需要做的就是赶快去找个地方呼吸回血！」   
　　「没那个时间，」他脸色青白，就像活死人，翅膀断骨缓慢生长，「我浪费的时间太多了……我可不是为了叫你们陪我全灭才回来的。」   
　　Stan皱眉：「你要去哪？」   
　　Dipper朝那边抬了抬下巴。   
　　感谢Stanford和「环重力泉」号吸引走火力，金发恶魔孤零零站在那，还举着苏格兰斩剑。   
　　Stan眉头皱的能拧死只苍蝇。   
　　「Bill Cipher？你认真的？」   
　　利刃在手，尖端插进地面。他以剑做拐，一步一步向Bill挪动。年轻人面容重新变得波澜不惊，他那双恶魔的眸子里没有半分动摇。   
　　「我没有丢下我的同谋的理由。」   
　　   
　　变故在这一刻陡然发生。   
　　蝾螈——AXOLOTL终于被火焰蝴蝶彻底激怒。它将「环重力泉」号拆的七七八八，而它并不着急补刀。人类在它看来和蝼蚁无异，它什么时候解决蝼蚁都可以。   
　　可Alcor不是蝼蚁。   
　　它不厌其烦。   
　　它得给那个不知天高地厚的少年恶魔点颜色看看。   
　　AXOLOTL突然转头，它发出咆哮——有无数圆溜溜的石像鬼凭空出现在时空夹缝。不，它们不是石像鬼。   
　　这个东西Dipper熟悉，Wendy熟悉，Soos也熟悉。所有镇民对此都再熟悉不过。   
　　是眼球蝙蝠。   
　　Stanford放下已经发烫的量子紊乱制造器。他没控制住自己的嘴：   
　　「FUCK.」   
　　它能制造「Bill Cipher」，同样也能制造无机质的使魔。   
　　「我玩够了。」它说。   
　　眼球蝙蝠在上空聚集成三角形，它们的眼球同时亮起光芒，好似蓄势待发的舞台灯光！   
　　Alcor瞳孔骤然紧缩！   
　　   
　　「以为自己是谁啊，你这下等的两栖生物！」   
　　是银光——某个银光闪闪的东西从神秘小屋残骸里被扔出来，紧接着是另一道光芒落在那个物体上。巴掌大的神秘物体突然变高变大，将所有人挡在后面！   
　　Dipper认得这件东西，他看到过。   
　　「Northwest家的……银镜？」   
　　石化光线射到镜面的瞬间就被反射回去，紧随其后的是射绳枪；Mabel就像表演杂技一样挥舞那根并不轻巧的钢丝绳，眼球蝙蝠被前端的铁钩打碎，扑愣愣死倒一大片。   
　　Pacifica从残骸里爬出来——Dipper估计她本来是想来个帅气出场，无奈腿短——她手里拿着手电似的东西。女孩对银镜照了下，镜子重新变回巴掌大小。   
　　……缩放水晶手电筒？   
　　Pacifica穿着一看就出自Mabel手笔的羊驼毛衣，不愧是大小姐，这种时刻眼线还是没有乱。   
　　她一手举着银镜，一手举着手电筒，和举着射绳枪的Mabel背靠背，挡在Dipper和蝾螈之间。   
　　「哟，Dipper Pines。这次我让你来欠我人情了。」   
　　「……Northwest？你这手电筒怎么回事？」   
　　Pacifica言简意赅。   
　　「McGucket做的，根据什么日志得来的灵感。顺带一提这玩意我们人手一个，森林里的水晶矿让我们采光了。」   
　　Dipper：「……」你们是魔鬼吗？   
　　「Dipper。」Mabel突然开口。   
　　「怎么？」   
　　「我相信你。」   
　　Professor Pines一愣，Mabel却没给他继续愣下去的时间。少女们齐齐上前一步，她们头也不回，喝道：   
　　「快去！」   
　　   
　　Dipper在最初的愣神后很快反应过来，恶魔轻轻扯了下嘴角。   
　　他转身，翅膀撕破空气。   
　　「啊，我知道了。」   
　　   
　　蝾螈眯了眯那只独眼，侥幸得以存活的眼球蝙蝠拍打翅膀，向Dipper冲去。   
　　「怎么可能让你得逞！」   
　　弩箭破空而来，在半空中突然变成原有的两倍大，将眼球蝙蝠追兵串成一串！然后另一种颜色的光线照耀在蝙蝠身上，它们转眼就从瑜伽球变成日本团子！   
　　Grenda咆哮着冲向怪物，她的拳头在进攻途中变得巨大。她抓着蝙蝠翅膀将它们抡飞。Candy将手电筒在指间转了一个圈。   
　　Wendy拎着弓弩一跃而下，「日本团子」在她脚下发出「噗嗤」一声；Grenda对拳，拳套发出砰砰响声；Candy推了推眼镜，镜片反射刺眼冷光。   
　　她们挡在蝾螈和恶魔之间：   
　　「你别再想上前一步。」   
　　   
　　Bill的状态可不太好。Dipper落到他身边的时候，金发恶魔仍旧是扭曲的脸。   
　　Dipper定定地看了他几秒，然后捧起Bill的脸，狠狠往他额头一撞！   
　　「……蠢货。」   
　　前额接触的刹那，年轻的教授被光芒的漩涡吞没。   
　　   
　　Alcor落地的时候吓了一跳，他急忙拍打翅膀，最后稳稳……落在尸骨堆积的山峰上。   
　　他揉了揉鼻子，血腥味浓的他几欲作呕。Dipper自认现在的自己是个合格的恶魔，但是这种尸山血海着实超出了他的忍耐上限。年轻人皱眉抬头，再次看向天空。   
　　这不是他熟悉的世界，甚至不是地球。   
　　至少地球的云层绝不是黑色。   
　　Dipper捕捉到某种动物爬行的声音，他偏头，利爪擦着他的脸而过，几根栗色发丝被指甲削断。   
　　年轻的恶魔却半分多余的目光都分没给进攻者，连转头都不曾。Dipper提膝，直接截断攻击；他的膝关节击打在来者腹部，后者狠狠喷出一口血，瞬间滚下尸堆。   
　　Dipper站在高处俯视偷袭者，那家伙是黑色的头发，很明显不是Bill。   
　　他就知道自己的运气不会这么好，Dipper叹气，他打了个响指。   
　　火焰在那人身上燃烧。   
　　尖叫和脂肪燃烧的噼啪声共同奏响，出乎Dipper意料，恶魔火焰并没有把那家伙瞬间烧成灰，而是缓慢燃烧。火焰甚至有被黑头发吞噬的趋势。在火焰和伤疤纵横的脸上，Dipper看清了那人的眼睛。   
　　金色的兽瞳。   
　　他又低头，重新审视尸山。果然这些尸体都有尖耳金瞳，部分还有蝠翼，只是内侧皮膜颜色各有不同。   
　　他想他知道这里是哪了。   
　　Dipper再次看向黑头发。他有金瞳，有尖耳，但是没有蝠翼。   
　　不止是翅膀，他的四肢被爬行类四肢取代，鳞片甚至已经蔓延至脸颊。黑发男有只蜥蜴一样的尾巴不停甩来甩去。   
　　……这家伙到底是什么？   
　　如果是一般人Dipper还试着沟通一下，可这家伙……算了吧。   
　　那双眼睛里只有对新鲜血肉的垂涎欲滴。   
　　他一挥手，寒铁拔地而起，由下至上将怪物贯穿。   
　　Dipper想自己的现学现卖还不错。他琢磨去别的地方看看能不能找到线索，最好能直接找到Bill什么的。   
　　他转身的刹那，正好对上一张脸。   
　　Alcor：「……」   
　　他一甩手，让火焰覆盖至整只手臂。 年轻人接连退后几步拉开距离，他满脸都是对这人的戒备。   
　　这家伙……居然能悄无声息地靠近恶魔。   
　　Dipper甚至不知道她来了多久。   
　　来人面对高涨的恶魔火焰不卑不亢，她甚至提裙，行了一个标准的屈膝礼。   
　　「我想，我们这是第一次见面，Dear Pine Tree。」   
　　Dipper一怔。   
　　「……你认识我？」   
　　「是的，是的没错。」女人笑了笑，她脸上有些血污，但是并不影响她的美丽，「你可以叫我Evelyn，不过另一个称呼我想你更熟悉。」   
　　Evelyn弯起金色的眸子。   
　　「Mrs.Cipher。」   
　　   
　　自称Mrs.Cipher的女人将Dipper带至附近的山洞，山洞内有些简陋，不过设施倒是很齐全。末日经历者Pines先生表示这些完全符合末日生存标准。   
　　女人给他捧来壶热气腾腾的……水。   
　　「我想你们人类应该喜欢咖啡，或者茶，」她用来倒水的茶具很精巧，放在Dipper世界里也是数一数二，「不过很抱歉，这里的茶你很可能喝不惯。只好用水来招待你了。」   
　　Dipper接过水杯，有些拘谨，手脚不知道该怎么放才好。他做过种种来到Bill意识深处会看到什么的假设，连尸山血海在他的意料之内，但是在尸体成堆的地方遇到这样一个温柔美丽的女性……实在不在他的预测之内。   
　　女人似乎看出了他的拘谨。她笑着用沾湿的手帕擦了擦脸。   
　　「说起来，还真是不好意思。见你之前我一直都很紧张，不知道你会不会嫌弃我这身脏兮兮的打扮。」说到这她调皮地眨了眨眼，「要知道女人可是最讨厌被男人看见没化妆的样子了。」   
　　Dipper没忍住笑出了声。   
　　Evelyn身上确实有种魔力，她虽然穿着打扮都很「贵族」——虽然衣服残破不堪，脸上也脏兮兮的——但是并没有架子。Dipper当然知道她这么说只是为了驱散他的紧张。   
　　年轻人升起一丢丢对女人的好感。   
　　他抚摸着杯口，仅有的拘束也消失不见。   
　　「那么，Miss.Cipher……」   
　　「是Mrs.Cipher，my dear，」她放下手帕，Dipper注意到女人脸上的污垢并没有减少，「我结婚了。」   
　　Dipper张张嘴，他重新上下审视女人。年轻的恶魔吞了吞口水。   
　　「您该不会是……Bill的姐姐？」   
　　同样姓Cipher，而且同样是金发金眼，仔细看他们的眼睛轮廓都一模一样。Dipper想起他和Mabel，虽然是龙凤胎，可总有那么一些地方十分相像。   
　　Evelyn闻言弯起眉眼——她连坏笑的样子都和Bill像得很……   
　　等等？坏笑？   
　　「不，」Mrs.Cipher摇头，笑容怎么看怎么不怀好意，「甜心，很遗憾你猜错了。我是Billy的妈妈。」   
　　说完她在Dipper噎住的表情里摸了摸自己的脸。   
　　「别忘了恶魔的年龄可是很长的，Dear Pine Tree。」   
　　   
　　Dipper觉得信息量有点大他需要缓缓。不过比起Bill母亲出现、恶魔变异成蜥蜴人等等，他现在更想问的是……   
　　「Bill？Billy？」   
　　「是的没错，」Evelyn为自己松掉的盘发紧了紧，「我知道我儿子的名字应该念■■■■，Bill Cipher不过是和本名发音类似而已。但是凑巧，Bill和本名类似，Billy也和本名的昵称类似。」   
　　Dipper眨眨眼睛。   
　　「真的？」   
　　Evelyn也眨眨眼睛。   
　　「千真万确。」   
　　「以后我可以……」   
　　「当然亲爱的，」Evelyn笑意盈盈，「以后你大可以这么叫，我向你保证——我儿子会气得跳脚。」   
　　是亲生的。Dipper在心里感慨。   
　　天色有些昏暗，Evelyn起身，划亮火柴，给蜡烛点上。   
　　「Cipher夫人您是恶魔吧。」Dipper挑起一边眉毛。   
　　「你是想问我为什么不用恶魔火焰照明吗？」Evelyn吹熄火柴。她微微侧过身，逆光而立，面容模糊不清。   
　　「Dear Pine Tree，你知道这里是哪吗？」   
　　Dipper将杯子送到嘴边。   
　　「……Bill的意识深处，他最难以忘怀的记忆。我说的对吗，SHADOW？」   
　　「你说的完全没错，」她举起烛台，并无被冒犯之意，「这个世界是假的，蜥蜴人是假的，我也是假的。」   
　　她承认的太过坦然，坦然到Dipper甚至没法继续。   
　　而Evelyn自己却说了下去。   
　　「Bill……『我』的儿子做了件愚蠢的事。非常愚蠢，他因此抱憾终生。」   
　　年轻的恶魔想起他们刚回来不久，三角恶魔弹奏木吉他所讲述的那个故事：   
　　「突然有一天全灭了。不只是星球，整个宇宙都没了。」   
　　Evelyn的声音在他耳侧流淌。   
　　「他很聪明，从小就很聪明。在恶魔里Bill的智商也数一数二，可Dear Pine Tree，你知道吗？巴别塔从未建成。」   
　　女人闭上眼。   
　　Dipper默然。   
　　他当然知道，巴别塔从未建成也不允许被建成。可他们对知识的需求无底洞一般，他们对知识上瘾。   
　　如果客观世界已经没法满足他们了，他们就会主动去「制造」满足。   
　　无视道德，无视法律。   
　　以至于最后，万劫不复。   
　　「他做了什么？」Dipper很轻很轻地问。   
　　可事实上他也不用问，映入眼帘铺天盖地的红早已说明了一切。   
　　Mrs.Cipher用同样的音量回答：   
　　「他打开了潘多拉之匣。」   
　　   
　　「Bill本来没想过这样。他自大、狂妄，但还没到毁掉一个宇宙的地步。」   
　　「可他太想要碰到知识的终点了。但是世界的本质哪里是那么容易发现的呢？越是通天之路，越是艰难险阻。」   
　　「他算错了一步。」   
　　Evelyn睁开眼，血从眼眶深处满溢而出。   
　　「于是整个世界都跟着错了。」   
　　   
　　她提着裙子走在前方，Evelyn对这个世界很熟悉。她带的路不一定是最好走的，但确实最安全的。Dipper跟着她爬上爬下，听她讲述许久之前的末日。   
　　「先是魔力膨胀——是的，是膨胀，不是枯竭——我们，恶魔，拥有了难以想象的魔力。空气中也是。于是我们放纵自己，尽情挥霍魔力，却没想到这是一切悲剧的开始。」   
　　「那并不是星球的馈赠，而是星球的自毁。它透支了许多年后的魔力，让我们错误判断状况。接着，第一个魔力过剩者出现了。」   
　　「他爆炸了。」   
　　Dipper呼吸一滞。   
　　「他体内没法容纳这么强大的魔力，所以他爆炸了。但那时候我们还不懂，或许恶魔反应过来了，但是那些清醒的声音怎么敌得过愚者的狂欢呢？」   
　　Evelyn的侧颜冰冷，她的眼里映照血红的末日。Dipper突然产生一个念头，它出现的如此突兀，可它又如此合理，Dipper甚至没有驳倒它的理由。   
　　Evelyn Cipher或许是那些「清醒声音」的一员。   
　　「不能适应突然增多的魔力的恶魔最后爆体而亡，而能适应的……都变成了你若见到的模样。」   
　　蜥蜴人。   
　　「它们不再拥有智力，连思考都被本能代替。我们用了那么久站到怪物顶端，结果在那么短的时间里，我们就退化成茹毛饮血的『怪物』。」   
　　「恶魔倚仗的便是火焰，可由恶魔异化来的『怪物』对火焰存在完全抗性。我们能怎么办呢？」   
　　适应者成了怪物，不适者成了废物。而夹在中间的、苟延残喘的、货真价实的恶魔们成了食物。   
　　蜥蜴人的食物。   
　　「火焰是恶魔的标志，蓝色火焰的诞生就意味着提醒蜥蜴人『这里有恶魔』。多么可笑啊，火焰的王却连自己的火焰都没法使用，只能学着其他物种，笨拙地点燃蜡烛。」   
　　可Mrs.Cipher没有笑。   
　　「在那之后，星球魔力就彻底枯竭。」   
　　植物不再生长，空气里不再产生魔力。   
　　星球死去了。   
　　「而始作俑者Bill Cipher，成了唯一的生还者。」   
　　   
　　她示意Dipper往下看。   
　　Bill扶着剑，站在尸堆之间，他抬手斩断攻来的蜥蜴人。断成两截的尸体就那么堆在脚边。   
　　他喘着粗气，血顺着脸颊流淌。金发被血弄脏，污浊不堪。   
　　「罪人成了胜者。」   
　　有只蜥蜴人等候多时，它一直紧贴着地面，在Bill疲惫不堪的时候猛地扑过去。金发恶魔躲闪不及，他被狠狠扑到腥臭泥泞的血池里；剑刃脱手而出。   
　　「他必将污浊不堪。」   
　　爬行类四肢紧紧桎梏着他，恶魔肩膀直接被指甲贯穿。蜥蜴人的脸还是人脸，秀气的很，但是它张开嘴的时候没有半分恶魔的影子——嘴角咧到耳根，分叉的舌头从满嘴獠牙里探出，口水顺着齿缝滴落。它对准Bill的脖子咬了过去！   
　　「他被罪孽束缚至死，梦魇挥之不去。」   
　　但Bill又怎么会是那么好解决的？火焰贯穿蜥蜴人腹部，它不能再移动分毫。那些火焰并不是单纯的火焰，它们化为蓝色楔子，而锁链的另一端没入Bill掌心。   
　　Bill喘着粗气，火焰散去，锁链消失不见，失去支撑的尸体砸在他身上。他用尽力气推开尸体，颤抖的手摸住剑柄，他借力从血肉里爬起。而衣摆还在滴着血，   
　　他的外套已经被血洇透，白衬衫被染红。   
　　金发恶魔抬头，那只空洞洞的眼眶往外汩汩流着血，眼眶附近的肉外翻着，还是粉嫩的颜色。   
　　那只眼睛根本不是最开始就没有的。   
　　Evelyn说：「他永远不得超脱。」   
　　   
　　Dipper却没有着急下去，他选择直视Evelyn的眼睛。恶魔注视恶魔，年轻人比Evelyn要年幼的多，可是他注视Evelyn的视线冰冷、无情，仿若刀割。   
　　他对Evelyn是有那么一点好感没有错。   
　　可这份好感不会影响Alcor的判断能力。   
　　「你到底是谁？」   
　　利刃悬于头顶，只要年轻的恶魔一挥手就可以将女人贯穿。Evelyn的出现太凑巧，假如她说的都是真话……   
　　正因为是真话，才显得格外可怖。   
　　风卷起空气中游荡的血腥和腐臭，而Evelyn在这令人作呕的风里，轻轻将乱发别在耳后。   
　　她脸上一直挂着让人舒坦的微笑，仿佛对头顶的利刃并不知晓。   
　　「这个问题的答案，你不是早就心知肚明吗？」   
　　Dipper看着她，任凭血腥味的风吹拂。   
　　他挥手，撤了达摩克里斯之剑。年轻人声音笃定，却又有几分难以言喻的悲意。   
　　「你是残渣。」   
　　他又加了一句：「你不仅仅是幻影，你还是残渣。」   
　　Evelyn是十年后的Mabel，也是穿着纱裙的Jennifer。   
　　她存在于Bill意识最深处，无时无刻不提醒着Bill故乡的惨状。   
　　她并不是真正的Cipher夫人。   
　　「你是他罪恶的化身。」   
　　   
　　Professor Pines想起一个人。   
　　不，那家伙不能说是人，充其量是个虫子堆而已，连自我意识都是别人赋予的。他知道自己是幻影，知道自己的职责。   
　　却坦然接受了自己身为幻影的命运。   
　　Evelyn还是笑着，既没有因为Dipper的话动怒，也没有反驳。她淡定地顺着Dipper话尾说了下去：   
　　「我是幻影，是Bill记忆里的Mrs.Cipher的影像。我也是残渣，只能不断重复Mrs.Cipher死前的一段时间。」   
　　所以她脸上的污垢擦不掉。   
　　「可你有自我意识。」Dipper皱眉，一针见血。   
　　她笑着摇头。   
　　「是啊，我也很好奇。本来我的任务只是负责提醒Bill不要忘记末日而已，一直、一直，不间断地提醒。」   
　　Evelyn慢慢敛了笑：   
　　「可是这个世界上，怎么会有愿意看孩子受苦的母亲呢？」   
　　她握紧双手。   
　　「我想你比任何人都要明白，Dear Pine Tree。」   
　　   
　　Dipper沉默。   
　　他脑海中闪过一道又一道身影，那些熟悉或者陌生的身影。他们给予过温暖，也化身过梦魇。那些流光最后化身成一张面孔。   
　　梳着两根麻花辫的少女将双手负于身后，对他扯开一个没有阴霾的笑。她有双漂亮的榛色双目，笑起来的时候温暖又明亮。   
　　她的身影慢慢变瘦，变干枯，平日里合身的裙子突然变得又肥又大。   
　　她从一束饱满的蔷薇，骤变为干枯的枝桠。   
　　成年的Mabel本应怪罪他，吐出似毒液般恶毒的句子。可在消失之前，她却说：「你赶不来的。」   
　　那个流星泡泡深处的幻影说：「欺骗你们，我做不到。」   
　　年轻的教授闭上眼睛。   
　　Evelyn说的对，他是比任何人都要明白。   
　　他见过那些残渣和幻影，他知道那些所有的痛苦——不过都是自我惩罚。   
　　因为那些他爱的人，都是如此宽容。   
　　和善良。   
　　   
　　他从山顶一跃而下，溅起半人高的血花。Dipper凭空一抽，火焰在他手中化为剑刃模样，挥舞的瞬间火花剥落，剑身倒映白骨血光。   
　　巩膜被黑色覆盖，翅膀骤然伸开，翼骨更改形态。他穿着和场景格格不入的蓝色西装，成了末日最独特的风景。   
　　但是Dipper并不像衣着那般绅士。   
　　他粗鲁，狂暴，沉默地挥剑。剑刃不因敌人来袭变钝，挥剑的速度也不因杀戮而变慢。他不在乎有没有斩到致命伤，不在乎砍到了敌人那里，他只是一往无前，坚定不移地向前走去。剑光如潮，如浪，撞在蜥蜴人的攻势上。血肉堆砌在两侧，白骨化作石板，尖头皮鞋踩在血洼里，溅起小小血花。   
　　Dipper硬生生劈开一条属于自己的路。   
　　最后一声剑鸣，Alcor将剑上的蜥蜴人尸体甩出去，那具和成年男子差不多沉的尸体撞上不远处的山峰。声音沉闷又惊天动地。Bill终于被拉回不知道跑到哪个世界的思绪，他透过被血粘连的眼睫凝视好久，才认出来人的脸。   
　　「Pine Tree？」   
　　Dipper走到他面前，对他伸出手。   
　　「起来，真是难看。」

 

TBC.


	23. Chapter 23

　　「你怎么……」   
　　Bill怔怔地看着他，金发恶魔狼狈的很，不光仪表，走近Dipper才能闻到他身上散发的血的臭气。   
　　有洁癖的教授眉头都能夹死只苍蝇。   
　　不过他并没有收回伸出的那只手。   
　　「起来，」Dipper又重复了一遍，「我们可没时间自深陷过去无法自拔，蝾螈还在外面等着呢。」   
　　说到蝾螈Bill像是被人浇了盆冷水，颤动的瞳孔重新固定，他从那种磕多了的梦幻状态中脱离。金发恶魔颤抖的，握住了Alcor的手。   
　　血污在白手套上扩散，很快就在中间留下一大块圆形血痕。Dipper却和没看见一样，他用力，将恶魔从鲜血大地上拉起来。   
　　「你恶心死了。」   
　　Bill习惯性地张嘴想要反驳，却悲哀地发现这是铁一般的事实。   
　　他只能转移话题。   
　　「你是怎么找到这的？」   
　　 Dipper侧过身。让Bill能看见峭壁。   
　　「靠这位。她有话想要和你说。」   
　　Bill和Evelyn同时一愣。   
　　「我猜的。」年轻的教授补上这么一句。   
　　   
　　Bill在看到Evelyn的面容时确实很意外，但是转瞬就收拾好情绪，速度快的让人怀疑刚刚他到底有没有情绪失控过。Bill立刻露出一个Dipper熟悉的假笑。   
　　「我说Pine Tree，你是被黄油糊住了脑子吗？这是谁从哪来……」   
　　「你当我瞎吗？」Dipper不耐烦地打断他，「你们眼睛一模一样这种事你当我看不出来？」   
　　Bill动了动嘴，最后闭上了。   
　　「你们得谈谈，好好谈谈。」Dipper说。   
　　   
　　Bill撇过头，他想将手抽出来，但是Dipper破天荒地握得很紧。他试了试，居然没抽出来。   
　　「我和假象没什么好谈的，」他语气硬邦邦的，话尾带了点刻意的笑音，「我又不是你，一个干尸一样的Shooting Star就能困住你半天。我不知道那家伙和你说了什么，不过都是假的罢了。」   
　　Bill咋舌，他看向Evelyn。   
　　「啊，我想起来了。你不是那个被我拧断脖子的幻影吗？」   
　　Evelyn站在高处，至始至终没有改变过笑容。她听完这句话后点了点头，漂亮纤细的脖颈随着动作一动一动。就好像被风吹拂的白百合。   
　　「但是，Bill，但是那一巴掌并不是『我』挥下去的，而是『你』。」   
　　Bill终于变了脸。   
　　「你说什么？」   
　　Evelyn好似没看见Bill的愤怒。她平静地开口：   
　　「Mrs.Cipher从来就没有扇过你耳光。」   
　　   
　　她抬头，注视漆黑的云层，还有紫色的太阳。她在末日仍旧穿着厚重的裙装，虽然裙摆破破烂烂。   
　　Evelyn说：「Mrs.Cipher根本来不及对你动手，就去世了，不是吗？」   
　　Bill沉默，但Dipper能感觉到掌心传来的力道。他听见自己指骨悲鸣的声音。   
　　「我想你还记得吧，不，我想你一直都记得，Mrs.Cipher是怎么死的。」   
　　Bill终于有了反应。他从牙缝里逼出两个词。   
　　「闭嘴。」   
　　Evelyn并没有住口的意思。   
　　「一切都是你的想象和自我惩罚而已。因为Mrs.Cipher……」   
　　「我说了闭嘴！」   
　　女人金色的眼睛沉静如水。   
　　「她因为没法接受星球末日是自己儿子做的，在末日爆发第三天就自杀了。」   
　　她在Dipper的惊愕和Bill的怒火里闭上眼。   
　　「一切都只是Bill你的想象罢了。」   
　　Evelyn残忍撕开Bill的陈年旧疤。   
　　「从来都只是，你自己不肯放过自己而已。」   
　　   
　　火焰脱手而出，但是又被另一道蓝光打散。Bill想也不用想就知道是谁做的。   
　　「Pine Tree你做什么？！」   
　　「你才是要做什么！」Dipper用同样的分贝吼回去，但握住Bill的那只手至始至终没有松开，「 你冷静点！」   
　　「我很冷静，非常冷静。我不允许这种虚假的幻影在我的意识里大放厥词！」   
　　Dipper一拳砸向Bill的脸！   
　　   
　　他将Bill打回血洼里没忘在两人手腕上加条锁链，免得这人发疯又去烧Evelyn。   
　　「你要明白，Bill Cipher，」Dipper语气冷漠的惊人，「你现在所见到的一切都是假的。血海是假的，蜥蜴人是假的，不止Mrs.Cipher一个人是假的。」   
　　Bill吐出一口不小心咽进来的血。   
　　「她说的有错吗？Bill，你见过我的意识深处，你知道我被『天启』桎梏成什么样子。那副光景不是说遗忘就能遗忘的这点我清楚的很。它们是沉疴，是烂疮，你不解决不挖掉它会永远留在那，关键时刻爆发要你的命。」   
　　「……我解决了。」   
　　「我从来没走出来过。这句话是你对我说过的吧，Bill。」   
　　金发恶魔沉默。   
　　「时间不会抹平一切，如果真的抹平了一切，」Dipper轻轻叹气，「你还会和我一起回到十年前吗？」   
　　他走近Bill。   
　　「你从来没有忘过这些，我说的对吗，Bill？」   
　　Bill没有回答，他只是闭上眼睛。那只空洞洞的眼眶还在往外流血。   
　　Dipper放缓语气。   
　　「当初到底发生了什么？」   
　　「……她已经告诉你了吧。」   
　　「我想听你说一遍。」   
　　   
　　最开始是自己想要触碰「世界的核心」。恶魔很强，魔力强大，知识渊博，过长的寿命意味着将会拥有无限的时间在宇宙里飘荡。没人是恶魔的对手，连那个自诩「时空警察」的时间巨人一族都对他们敬而远之。忘了说时间巨人族除了那棘手的时间操控能力其他一无是处。   
　　他在很小的时候轻轻松松就将火焰召唤了出来，他看见周围的长辈露出惊愕的表情。那些拥有黄金眼睛的家伙将他团团围住，他们赞许幼年恶魔的天赋，并纷纷为他献上祝福。   
　　多么可笑啊，破坏者居然会献上祝福。   
　　他觉得他们很傻，傻透了。   
　　他拒绝和同龄人交流，慢慢的长者也没有办法跟上他的思路。他太聪明，思维太活跃，而且骄傲。   
　　他认为所有跟不上他思路的恶魔，都是垃圾。他不屑那些中伤和嫉妒，他认为自己只要爬的足够高，那些败者的诽谤和中伤就跟不上自己。他只要站在高处俯瞰风景就好。   
　　这样就好。   
　　他想要爬的再高一点，看的风景再美丽一点。他要站在无人触及的世界之巅，让整个宇宙都记住他的名字。   
　　可通天之路哪里是那么好攀登的？   
　　他在铸造阶梯的时候，无意「碰触」到了时空夹缝的「那个家伙」。   
　　自称全知全能的蝾螈，递给了他「普罗米修斯的火种」。   
　　他应该停止他的好奇心的，他已经爬的很高了。   
　　可是他没有。   
　　他那时愚笨至极，却以为自己手握黄金钥匙。他打开了封印。   
　　末日降临。   
　　他永远也忘不了因为魔法出了差错而被透支的星球魔力。空气中的魔力浓到让人震惊，他从来没享受过这么多的魔力。他以为自己的实验成功了，他提升了空气中的魔力含量，他们可以更强……   
　　结果却是灭亡。   
　　蝾螈给他的并不是普罗米修斯的火种，而是潘多拉之匣。   
　　星球的覆灭就像刹车失灵的列车一样，疯狂奔向毁灭的尽头。他只能坐在车厢内看两侧风景后掠，无力地晃动操纵杆。   
　　然后惊天动地一声，火焰和铁轨一起炸开，列车在谷底摔得四分五裂，无人生还。   
　　仅剩他从里面奄奄一息地爬出来，苟延残喘。   
　　   
　　「我以为是我自己的错，虽然我确实有错，白痴自大狂妄。」Bill吸着气，他的声音又轻又碎，「但我更蠢的是和蝾螈签订契约。卖身契那个，你知道。」   
　　Dipper当然知道。   
　　「那你是从什么时候反应过来的？」   
　　Bill露出牙疼的表情，满脸丢人之事不堪回首。   
　　「差点被它吃了那次。」   
　　Dipper：「……」   
　　Dipper：「你是真蠢啊。」过了有多少年？几千年还是几万年？   
　　Bill翻了个白眼，耳尖通红。   
　　「闭嘴，轮不到你来说我。」   
　　Dipper将他从血池里拽起来，Bill有些呆愣，他似乎完全没想过Dipper能压制洁癖过来拽他——他以为那个时候对他伸出手就已经是破天荒了。   
　　当然Dipper一如既往地嫌弃。   
　　「那你现在冷静下来的话，就麻烦好好和Mrs……和Evelyn谈谈。」   
　　他不等Bill开口就粗暴打断。   
　　「啊，我知道她是假的。但是Bill，她是你内心的一个投射，是你对星球末日的愧疚。当然我不会说『错不在你』这种Waddles都骗不了的鬼话，」Dipper为Bill理了理领子，「可伙计，人总是要向前看的，水落石出也好，颠倒黑白也好，你得去解决，你要想办法去解决。不要成为被过去束缚的幽灵。」   
　　「而这是你教我的。」   
　　   
　　Dipper从后面推了他一把。   
　　Bill踉跄了下，他回头看了看Dipper，年轻人咋舌，冲前方努了努嘴，那意思是快去。Bill转回去，吞了吞口水。金发恶魔清清嗓子，挺直腰板，还往下拽了拽外套——没什么用，他衣服上全是血，走路都在往下滴，邋遢极了。   
　　他刚想往前走，就听见Evelyn用极力隐藏但没什么用的嫌弃语气说：「别过来。」   
　　Bill：「……」   
　　Evelyn微笑：「我没有嫌弃你身上脏，真的没有哦儿子。」   
　　Bill：「……」这恶劣的性子是Evelyn无疑了。   
　　金发恶魔也没有强求，他站在峭壁下。   
　　他说：「你不是Evelyn Cipher。」   
　　女人笑意盈盈：「继续。」   
　　「我见过你，」Bill说的很慢，他在斟酌用词，「在星球覆灭最初，我经常见到的那个愤怒的幻影也是你，对吗？」   
　　Evelyn点头。   
　　她突然开口：「你总是这样。」   
　　「……什么？」   
　　「你总是这样，以为自己被所有人恨着。那个时候你总是梦见这些，梦见我和所有人都对你恶语相向。我们每个恶魔都用尽恶毒之语诅咒你。」   
　　Evelyn眉头微蹙，她做这个动作非常能吸引人的保护欲，可说出的话却完全不似表情这么无害。她从峭壁跃下，但是动作十分轻盈，厚重的裙摆仿若蝴蝶伸展翅膀。   
　　Evelyn靠近Bill，她每走一步脸上就崩出条血痕。她的脸颊像碎掉的瓷器，上好的釉面崩开一道道裂口，血顺着缝隙滴落。   
　　她走到Bill面前，扬起手掌。   
　　「你以为是这样吗，我的儿子？」   
　　她扇了下去，袖摆带起卷起血腥的空气，掌风凌厉。   
　　Bill没有动，Dipper也没有。   
　　Evelyn的手在即将碰触到Bill脸时戛然而止。蕾丝花边被顺带拍打到脸颊，传来轻微刺痛。   
　　女人眼里有鲜血滚落。   
　　「在那每个恶魔都只顾得上自己的时候，谁还会有时间去恨你吗？」   
　　Bill如遭雷击。   
　　   
　　末日之景开始崩塌，血腥的风不再吹。从紫黑的天空开始，世界一点点化为粒子消散。   
　　Evelyn的容貌应该很狰狞才是，但她看着Bill的眼睛十分温和。没有一点狂暴，也没有一点憎恶。   
　　她除了眼睛和耳朵，其他都与人类母亲没什么两样。   
　　那只伤痕累累的手慢慢落在Bill耳侧，她抚摸上去，指尖停在空洞洞的眼眶周围。   
　　她轻声叹着：「是你自己不放过自己啊，我的儿子。」   
　　「谁有时间恨你呢？谁有机会恨你呢？」Evelyn笑着流下眼泪，「因为连恨你都来不及，我们就死去了啊。」   
　　「我当然是生气的，可是啊，你不是已经付出代价了吗？」   
　　她的手指绕着眼眶周围慢慢抚摸，动作小心翼翼，生怕一不小心就碰上那些稚嫩的血肉。   
　　Evelyn慢慢拉扯嘴角，她在涕泪横流间扯开一个比哭还难看的笑。   
　　「我的孩子啊，在这数不尽的时光里，你所承受的孤独还不够做代价吗？你所承受的悔恨还不够做代价吗？你所受的……苦痛，还不够做代价吗？」   
　　   
　　「我的孩子啊，妈妈一直想问你，这些年……你过得好吗？」   
　　   
　　Dipper默默转过头去。   
　　Bill颤抖着，他喘息着，他舔舔自己干裂的上唇，眼神游移。他似乎觉得好笑，可嘴角上扬没有几秒又撇下。   
　　他的回答断断续续，语气里藏着刻意的笑意。   
　　「……我怎么可能过得好啊，老太婆。」   
　　Evelyn笑着点头，血泪不停从下颔曲线滴落。   
　　「说的对啊……是这样没错……」她突兀地抬头，语气骤转激烈，「所以，我的儿子，这难道不就是最大的代价了吗？」   
　　Bill伸出手，他想要覆盖住Evelyn的手。但女人在他即将覆盖上的时候推开他。   
　　Evelyn拉开母子间的距离，母亲在崩坏的末日里怒吼。   
　　「我的儿子是做了无法挽回的错事，他蠢得不可救药。我因星球的毁灭痛不欲生，我不会否认Bill的错误；但我作为母亲，却将儿子的生死看在星球之上！」   
　　她伸手，那柄被Bill不小心丢弃的剑打着旋儿飞向Evelyn掌心。   
　　她将剑刃对准自己百合花茎一样纤细的脖颈。   
　　「我因为我儿子的幸存而感到欣慰，对此，我供认不讳。」*   
　　「等……Evelyn！」   
　　末日消散的更快，茫茫白光取代尸山血海。Evelyn的崩溃根本无法阻止，她在血肉崩坏间笑着。   
　　「My son，」她那双金色眼睛里流淌着无尽温柔，就好像第一缕撕破黑暗的阳光那般明亮，「你还记得我是怎么死的吗？」   
　　Bill紧咬下唇。   
　　Evelyn温柔地催促：「My son？」   
　　Bill深吸口气。   
　　「……你怎么这么残忍。」   
　　「是的，是的。这就是我要你付出的最后的代价，」Evelyn一直在笑，「我的儿子，我要你直面死亡的残忍。啊，或许你亲身体验过两次，但这还不够。」   
　　「你得学会告别。」   
　　两次？Dipper一怔。   
　　Evelyn说：「我以死者的身份宣告，无人因为星球毁灭之事怨恨过你，你不必继续自怨自艾。你孤身一人承受了那么久的孤独和悔恨，代价早已付清，你无需继续身陷囹圄。我是你的母亲，我将替你承受这一切，而目睹这些，就是你要付出的最后代价。」   
　　「现在，My son，请回答我，我是怎么死的？」   
　　Bill闭上眼睛，可眼睫颤抖不停。半晌，他睁开，那只金色独目里第一次有光芒流动。   
　　「在末日第三天，用剑结束了自己的生命。」   
　　Evelyn微笑：「回答正确。」   
　　「Dear Pine Tree，」她突然呼唤Dipper，「我的儿子，就拜托你了。请你陪伴他到时间的尽头，而我将感激不尽。」   
　　Dipper沉默，半晌他很轻很轻的点头。   
　　算是承诺。   
　　Evelyn扯开嘴角，她直到最后都是笑着的。在末日里笑着，在死亡前笑着。   
　　「至此，我的儿子，你和过去一刀两断。」   
　　她挥剑，剑刃划破脖颈，鲜血喷溅。Dipper注视着这场自我毁灭，那朵漂亮的花从枝头坠落，被鲜血湮没。她笑着举起剑，仿佛痛苦并不存在，死亡并不可怕。   
　　她是如此慷慨地，抹去Bill的梦魇。   
　　世界崩溃越发迅速，在远山化为粒子的瞬间，年轻的恶魔问：「……她真的只是残渣吗？」   
　　Bill仰头，Dipper看不清他的表情，他只能看见金发恶魔安静的侧脸——他鲜少有这么安静的时候。   
　　Evelyn身上有太多的谜团，还有太多的不协调。她像记忆残渣，可有些言行又不像。她知道的太多，但是记忆的幻影又怎么认识Alcor呢？　　   
　　她出现的那么突兀，却在这短短瞬间里支付永恒的温柔。她来历不明，可笑容真实又富有温度。   
　　Evelyn Cipher，Dipper让这个名字在唇齿间又滚了一遍，Evelyn。Bill的……母亲。   
　　「谁知道呢。」   
　　Bill拍拍衣服，他走近Dipper。年轻人仰头看他，Alcor注意到恶魔语气听起来颇为轻松，像甩掉什么秽物一样轻松。   
　　可他没有笑。   
　　金发恶魔低垂眉眼，他的眉毛耷拉着，像是察觉自己的口不对心，Bill牵动面部肌肉，又重复了一遍：   
　　「谁知道呢。」   
　　Dipper没有回应，他只是迈出脚步，迎向Bill；他在Bill面前站定。Dipper停住脚步的位置离Bill很近，近到呼吸清晰可闻。   
　　他没说什么，只是伸出双手；两臂在恶魔腋下穿过，他抱住Bill宽阔的肩。   
　　然后靠近。   
　　Dipper踮起脚尖，将下巴放在Bill肩膀。他慢慢收紧双臂。   
　　在濒临崩溃的世界里，他给了他的死敌一个拥抱。

TBC.

——————

*本句化用自法语音乐剧《摇滚莫扎特》里的《杀人交响曲杀杀服你》。原句翻译是“我诅咒所有相爱的人，对此我供认不讳”

妈妈到底是什么我就不解释了，留给大家自己去想w


	24. Chapter 24

　「……你知不知道，」Bill咋舌，「恶魔体温很低？」  
　　「所以？」  
　　金发恶魔面无表情：「我感觉我怀里好像抱着一大坨冰。」  
　　Dipper：「……」  
　　他当时就觉得自己的所有同情都喂了狗。  
　　Bill狠狠拥抱Dipper——这狗东西使劲拍打年轻教授后背，边拍还边大声说：「这手感不也是和冰块一样嘛，是不是Pine Tree？」  
　　Dipper沉默几秒，然后他笑了起来。  
　　「Bill Cipher，你他妈要是再不给我适可而止——」年轻的教授微笑着咬牙切齿，「我就把你肠子拽出来，再打个蝴蝶结。」  
　　Bill可谓是将「识时务者为俊杰」几个词贯彻的淋漓尽致。他顺便撸了把Dipper头发才退后。  
　　「老实说，Pine Tree，能见到你，我真是十分的意外。」  
　　Dipper的回应则是顶着张臭脸不停拍打衣服。  
　　「我绝对，绝对不要再来你心里了。」  
　　Bill夸张地叹了口气，用。  
　　「亲爱的，你这么说我真是十分伤心。好歹我们也是睡过的情意。」  
　　论牙尖嘴利Dipper是比不过他的，年轻的教授自诩还有些脸皮。他抽抽鼻子，脸皱的像中餐馆煎饺。  
　　「哇哦，你可真恶心。」  
　　Bill耸下肩，他做这动作的时候有种前所未有的放松。不同于以往和Dipper的插科打诨，金发恶魔只是心情很好的想要开玩笑，Dipper感觉的到。  
　　他或许骨子里真的是个混蛋，不然也不能为了将星球送上毁灭的道路。可他不管怎么说，都是一个具有正常喜怒哀乐的家伙——可能正常这个定义并不准确。  
　　Bill也会笑，会悲伤，会愤怒。  
　　会悔恨。  
　　Dipper对上Bill的眼睛，他们互相瞪了彼此一会儿，突然一起笑着移开眼睛。  
　　没有血海深仇，没有尔虞我诈，没有那些墨一样黑污泥一样沉重的过去压在肩头。  
　　他们第一次这么坦诚的、轻松的、相视而笑。  
　　Bill笑着问：「看你的样子，应该是和Shooting Star和解了？」  
　　「是啊。」Dipper学着Bill的模样耸动肩膀，「被她还有Stan狠狠数落了一顿。我很愚蠢，是不是，Billy？」  
　　这次皱眉的换成Bill。  
　　「Holy Shi……她告诉你的？」  
　　他们都知道那个「她」是谁。  
　　不用Dipper回答Bill也知道答案，他觉得心肝脾肺肾都在疼。Bill就知道那个金发老太婆死了都不肯消停。  
　　在某些方面而言，Evelyn Cipher的确是个奇女子。  
　　Bill磨了磨牙齿。  
　　「听好了，Alcor。我，Bill Cipher，最后的精神恶魔、『跨时空犯罪帮』的首领，穷凶极恶的宇宙罪犯不允许你用那种称呼叫我。要知道我的年龄是你的几十倍还多，西方不那么讲究长幼有序可这也不是你那么叫我的理由。」  
　　「知道了Billy。」  
　　Bill：「……」  
　　年轻的教授笑容十分清爽，就好像知道了不用和赞助商扯皮钱自己就长腿到账了一样清爽。  
　　他骨子里一直有点坏，Bill想。Professor Pines远不像他看起来那么人畜无害。他有洁癖，还小心眼，记仇的很。  
　　年轻人终于把他丢失的那些特质，一点一点找了回来。  
　　出乎意料地，Bill看见年轻人这个模样并没有感到不快。他是想把Dipper拉进黑暗的深渊，让他异化成怪物。但是看见男孩和家人冰释前嫌他居然感觉到轻松。  
　　没错，是轻松。  
　　可能还有其他比如愉悦那些乱七八糟的正面感情。全部都是正面感情，他在为Pines一家感到欢喜。  
　　我在为你欢喜。  
　　金色的眼里闪过不明不白的情绪，它们最后在Bill眼瞳深处沉淀。他的手落在自己脖颈处，略长的指甲慢慢摩挲脆弱的皮肤。  
　　「……我想我欠你一声谢谢，嗯哼？」  
　　Dipper说：「算了吧。我们之间可没有这么美好的感情——我是说感激之情。不过是随便拉了你一把而已。」  
　　他说到这顿了顿。  
　　「就像你以前在我迷茫的时候，对我伸出手一样。」  
　　 Alcor笑了下，他扬起半边眉毛，有些痞气，还有些狂妄。世界碎裂的光影分割他的眉眼，他双手插在兜里，衣摆被风卷起。在白茫茫的天空下，在破碎的世界里，他笑的轻狂肆意。  
　　「走吧。」  
　　  
　　Wendy咬着牙使出吃奶的力气勉勉强强将Soos拖进废墟。她用牙扯断绷带，给Soos包的里三层外三层。大男孩被勒的嗷嗷直叫。  
　　「要、要断气了……Wendy！疼疼疼！」  
　　Wendy冷声说：「忍着。谁叫你肚子上那么多肥肉。」  
　　也要感谢Soos这堆脂肪。千钧一发之际Soos推开Pacifica，蝾螈的物理攻击落在Soos身上，那些脂肪反倒成了缓冲，关键脏器没有一个受伤。如果这一下落在Pacifica身上，少女百分之百会血溅当场。  
　　Wendy最后用牙打了个蝴蝶结，她把Soos往里踢了踢，确定同伴暂时不会被卷进战场后抄起弩箭继续加入战斗。  
　　现在战况可谓一边倒的碾压。  
　　蝾螈AXOLOTL最开始被水晶打了一个措手不及，但是它很快就调整过来。缩放水晶不比量子紊乱制造器，这玩意是彻彻底底的魔法产物。AXOLOTL最擅长破解的就是魔法，科技反倒差些。  
　　缩放水晶在对付杂鱼和边边角角死物时确实有用，但对蝾螈毫无用处。Pacifica原本想把AXOLOTL变成蚂蚁那么小然后踩死它——但对方并没有那么傻。无奈之下他们只能用最原始的方式和蝾螈互相殴打。  
　　重力泉·掷钢板者。  
　　AXOLOTL的防御却也不是摆设。霸王龙或许还能对它造成不小的伤害，但随着结界被破坏，「环重力泉」号被拆成乐高，重力泉的人们就再也没有拿的出手的攻击了。霸王龙的头孤零零滚到一边，它的嘴仍然在一张一合，露出满口獠牙。这位侏罗纪霸主还没有认输。  
　　现在他们纷纷抄起钢板轮胎平底锅，用缩放水晶花式放大缩小，以这种纯物理方式进行打击。  
　　然而并没有什么用。  
　　AXOLOTL最开始就没把这群家伙放在眼里，你会把蝼蚁放在眼里吗？它拖动残肢，往时空裂缝走去。恶魔确实够棘手的，AXOLOTL想，它或许会赢，但是付出的代价却难以想象。它还不如赶快进到那个世界里，把那个世界吞噬，慢慢破解Stanford那个该死的公式……  
　　然后，卷土重来，干掉Alcor还有Bill。  
　　除了这两个恶魔，没有东西是它的威胁。  
　　  
　　Pacifica狼狈躲闪，她连滚带爬地从蝾螈爪间躲开，衣领突然被人拽住，她被Mabel拉进掩体后。  
　　金发女孩很明显还处于一种大脑断线重连状态，她看着Mabel躲在掩体后面熟练地开黑枪，内心是懵逼的。  
　　「呃，Mabel？」  
　　「是我，怎么了？」  
　　Pacifica沉默几秒。  
　　「我原本以为……你是那种整天只知道嘻嘻哈哈的傻瓜。」  
　　Mabel Pines将射绳枪玩出花，她边趁机丢一些干扰物一边漫不经心地回答：  
　　「……嗯，好吧，Parcy，是这样的。Dear Mabel确实喜欢嘻嘻哈哈，每天快快乐乐的不好吗？上学已经很枯燥了为什么还要在生活上和自己过不去。我这么做是因为我开心，我并不在乎别人眼光，亲爱的。但是……」  
　　射绳枪一伸一缩，给蝾螈的爪子上留下一道极深的伤痕。她对上蝾螈暴怒的脸，说出的话平稳如凛冬湖面。  
　　「这并不代表，我分不清轻重缓急。」  
　　她打开手电筒，直接朝着蝾螈脸部开枪。射绳枪前端的铁钩被水晶照耀，变的汽车一样大，Mabel直接将它当做铅球甩了出去！  
　　AXOLOTL口中射出光线，铁钩四分五裂！  
　　但是没有结束，Mabel将手电筒扔了过去，拉着Pacifica转身就跑。缩放水晶穿过空中那些四散的铁片，它们被光扫到，一个两个变得巨大无比，在重力作用下朝AXOLOTL坠落！  
　　Mabel边跑边吹口哨。  
　　「Nice！Mabel Pines加十分！」  
　　Pacifica：「……」她以前真瞎，真的，她怎么就以为Mabel是个熟透的傻瓜？  
　　这家伙骨子里分明就是个魔鬼。  
　　Mabel拉着Pacifica凑到Stanford身边，女孩对老人炫耀自己的战绩。Ford抽空摸摸她的头。他看起来非常心烦意乱。  
　　「怎么了Ford叔公？」  
　　「量子紊乱制造器用的次数太多，枪膛热的不行……该死的最多还能再射一枪。」  
　　他推了推眼镜。  
　　「但是AXOLOTL根本不是我们能解决的东西……虽然我们的义务从一开始就是拖住它。可我们做的根本就是一场笑话，蝾螈从来没有把我们当成对手……躲开Mabel！」  
　　寒冰骤然从脚下扩散！  
　　  
　　AXOLOTL吐出口寒气，白气在空中慢慢消散无形。它脚下蓝光逐渐熄灭，冰雪层层叠叠，蔓延至整个空间。  
　　真烦，它本来想给这些蝼蚁留一条生路的。毕竟时空裂缝关闭后，他们留在这里是死是活就不归AXOLOTL操心了。  
　　但是它们太烦了，居然还要它浪费魔力施展这么大型的法术。蝼蚁就是蝼蚁，想要一口气解决掉果然很……  
　　嗯？  
　　哇哦。  
　　Stanford拉着两个女孩的手，在寒风里瑟瑟发抖。  
　　  
　　Stanford一掀外套，冰碴叮叮当当撞在地面上。他心里将蝾螈骂个狗血淋头。感谢Stanley，多年的时空旅行经验救了他们。他摸了摸量子紊乱制造器，极寒算是帮忙给枪膛降了一次温，不过区别只是从能开一枪变成两枪而已。  
　　他将两个女孩挡在身后。  
　　「听着Mabel，Pacifica，我一说跑，你们就赶快往裂缝那边跑，听见没有？」  
　　「嘿，Ford叔公，别紧张，」Mabel本来想拍Ford肩膀，但是身高不够巴掌只能落到Ford腰际，「我们还没结束。Mabel对自己的运气有信心。」  
　　「……什么信心，刚刚Dipper白声泪俱下了吗？」  
　　「那是未来的事！被幸运女神眷顾的Mabel小姐只有在未来才会失去眷顾！相信我，Ford叔公。」Mabel眨眨眼睛，「我们绝对会回到重力泉。我发誓。」  
　　然后她上前一步，将两只手举到嘴边围拢，做成扩音器型。接着，Mabel深深、深深吸了口气。  
　　「HELP！！！」  
　　Stanford：「……」  
　　Pacifica：「……我就知道相信Mabel Pines是个该死的错误。」  
　　火焰朝他们袭来，Stanford甩出一打微缩护盾——老实讲他并没有指望这东西能挡住蝾螈的攻击。他咆哮着去拉Mabel的手……但是女孩纹丝不动。  
　　「没关系的，Ford叔公。」她对Stanford展露微笑，身后火焰将半边天烧红，「会有英雄来救我们的。」 

 

　　是蓝色——Stanford从没见过这么多、这么纯粹的蓝色倾落。它们宽阔的就好像瀑布一样，汹涌、暴力地和红色的火焰撞击在一起，火星在交界处无声炸裂。蓝色呼啸而过，仿佛一头苏醒的巨狮对来犯者露出獠牙。它汹汹而来又凶猛而去，张开大口将红色吞噬殆尽！  
　　蓝色裹挟银光落地，仿佛流星入海，将沉默的海洋撕裂两半。海浪向两侧褪去，这本该是只出现在《圣经》中的场景，但眼前的景象明显比摩西分海更为震撼。火焰的海浪被银光割开，它逐渐散开、后退，甚至——消弭无形。  
　　在那铺天盖地将冰霜都消融的蓝色里，慢慢走出两名黑色身影。他们在这个战场里干净的不可思议，金发的还戴着礼帽，而蓝色的伸出手整理领带。他们背后是泛着奇异色彩的蝠翼，内里是太阳和海洋，眼瞳里有黄金在烧。  
　　「哟，AXOLOTL。我们回来了。」  
　　英雄来了。  
　　  
　　没有多余的战前喊话，没有愤怒的对天发誓，神与恶魔的厮杀，本就以刀剑说话。  
　　Dipper没有和Mabel打招呼，或者说，他根本没机会和Mabel打招呼。  
　　这是绝无仅有的战斗，这是站在怪物顶端的生物用尽全力拼上性命的战斗。神明伤痕累累，而恶魔精神好的惊人。某种方面来说是势均力敌，虽然从外表上看起来好像有些不公……  
　　但是战争从来不讲究公平。  
　　胜就是胜，败就是败，终究不过一场你死我活，哪有那么多冠冕堂皇！  
　　火光撕裂平静，刀剑出鞘。翼骨变化，它们每根都如陨石般坚硬，弧度像日本刀匠打造的武士刀那么完美。它看起来那么美丽、平静，宛如巧夺天工的艺术品。可那些骨刺苏醒的时候，魔龙降世，恶鬼苏醒，根根狰狞如地狱荆棘。它们和恶魔的双眼一起睁开，黄金在黑泥和白雪里燃烧；獠牙刺破嫩肉，恶魔带着他们的火光剑影，向蝾螈发出狂龙般的咆哮！　　  
　　  
　　Dipper率先冲了出去。  
　　他之前的速度够快的了，但是谁也没能想到还能更快。Mabel只觉得一道蓝色流星划过，再一眨眼流星就已经降落！  
　　寒冰飞快在断肢前端凝结，它毕竟是全知全能的怪物，流星在即将击中它的时候被瞬间出现的冰墙挡住。  
　　它不需要吟唱魔法，只需要动动心思魔法就能随心所欲使用。预判对它来说也不是什么难事，只要通过大量计算就能得知……  
　　AXOLOTL后肢用力，躲开Bill斜刺来的一击！  
　　「啧。」  
　　Bill Cipher确实是让人感到棘手的恶魔，十足十的机会主义者。他手中不知是什么奇怪的武器，说是焰形剑，但要比正统的焰形剑要小，一只手就可以握住。  
　　不过蝾螈可以肯定的是，如果刚才让Bill来这么一下子，它的脖子也会留下一道致命伤口，就像一般焰形剑割的那么深，甚至有过之无不及。  
　　该死的家伙，专挑他看不见这侧攻击。  
　　Bill脸上第一次失去一贯游刃有余的笑容。他不正经惯了，骤然板起那张英俊的脸皮还真叫人不适应，Stanford想。他看见Bill并没有对AXOLOTL躲过自己的攻击有半点反应——震惊还是懊恼都没有，他只是借着惯性继续往前冲……  
　　然后，Dipper出现在AXOLOTL头顶。  
　　他突然收了翅膀！  
　　时空夹缝不知道为什么有重力，这件事情Stanford不知道也不想知道，他对这地方有严重的心理阴影不想来第二次。没了翅膀Alcor就在引力作用下朝AXOLOTL坠落。  
　　蝾螈个子太高了，Ford没有一次攻击落在它头顶，上面的魔法屏障还在，他在做什么？  
　　Stanford咋舌，他一直保持狙击的姿势。最后的两枪对他们来说珍贵无比，他要时刻紧盯战况，必须保证这两枪都能在杀死蝾螈的方面起到作用。  
　　……难不成，射击的时机就是现在？  
　　他的食指落在扳机。　　  
　　Dipper高举武器，借着重力加速度将钢枪扎进蝾螈后脑！  
　　他拿的根本不是什么轻柔的佩剑，而是一柄骑士长枪！  
　　对了，他的武器本来就可以根据使用者需求不同千变万化。  
　　Dipper脸颊肌肉鼓动，Stanford都能看清他额头青筋鼓动。他咬紧牙关，不让自己被咆哮的蝾螈甩下去，长枪骤然往下深入几寸，透明的脑脊髓液顺着伤口边缘喷射！  
　　蝾螈有高速愈合能力又怎样！只要长枪还在，只要他还在，脑部的伤口就不会愈合！  
　　他说过，他是剑，他是绳，他是薪柴。他必将神明阻拦！  
　　Dipper是故意收敛双翼的。Stanford想。这样能借助重力增加长枪下落的力度。  
　　但是AXOLOTL怎么会是好应付的对手？它本来就被囚禁了成千上万年，对痛苦的感知超过宇宙的任意生物，更别提Dipper还在它的脑袋上开了个大洞。  
　　下一秒男孩就被狂暴的蝾螈甩了出去，Dipper不止是被简单的甩飞，蝾螈还用爪子狠狠拍飞下落的男孩。Mabel听见有什么东西碎裂，不知道是Dipper的翼骨，还是更多的什么部位。她离得太远了，只能看见Dipper和那些红色的鲜血一起坠落，在远方发出令人牙酸的粉身碎骨声。  
　　然而蝾螈高举的爪子并没有继续落到年轻人身上的机会。那些燃烧蓝色火焰的银色楔子不知道什么时候将AXOLOTL捆的严严实实，它们就像吐着信子的银色毒蛇，对猎物露出饱含剧毒的獠牙。  
　　锁链另一段在Bill手上，那些黑铁般的骨刺突然扎进星辰之路。他用翅膀做固定物，然后手指用力，狠狠扯动锁链！  
　　恶魔从来不以力量闻名宇宙，但是他毕竟是怪物。  
　　怪物的力气会小吗？  
　　他或许不能像赞萨尔一样将山峰当做玩具在手中把玩，可是，固定住这么一个东西，他还可以做到。  
　　血从翼骨和地面接触的部位缓缓渗出，弹过钢琴、举过水晶杯的修长手指被锁链勒到变形，甚至扭曲。他没有用魔法控制，因为这没有他直接用手控制的那么精准，没有机会放纵他产生一丝一毫的错误。为了确保万无一失，他必须亲自动手。他必须用手来拽住锁链，哪怕肌腱断裂，哪怕翼骨尽碎，他也不能让那个该死的两栖动物毁了一切  
　　蝾螈想要怒吼，但是它的嘴巴被锁链紧紧勒住。就像只畜生被套上辔头，声音都不能由自己所控。  
　　这是侮辱。  
　　它，AXOLOTL，全知全能的神明，什么时候遭受过这样的屈辱？  
　　它是神！它从万千宇宙诞生之初就已经存在，它是最古老的生命！它拥有所有知识，它拥有所有魔法！  
　　它应当去创造自己的规则，而不是因为力量太强大就被所有宇宙排斥！  
　　凭什么！凭什么自己太强大就应该被世界排斥！  
　　世界凭什么为了保护那些脆弱的物种就把强者驱逐在外！  
　　凭什么！  
　　凭什么！  
　　凭什么这个蠢到连自己宇宙都毁灭了的家伙，都能敢剥夺它AXOLOTL说话的权利！  
　　凭！什！么！  
　　蝾螈身形突然暴涨，比之前更为庞大——用Mabel的话说，就好像吃了成吨的增高药片和汉堡。那些银色锁链再也不能束缚蝾螈，随着一声脆响，四分五裂。  
　　碎裂的不止是锁链。  
　　楔子的另一段是栓在Bill十指上的，他一直在利用自己做那个固定的木桩。现在猎物自己挣脱了束缚，而木桩又怎么可能安然无恙？  
　　在锁链断裂的刹那，那些没有来得及撤去的力量尽数返还。指间的锁链在收紧的刹那又松开。  
　　和那些金属一起叮叮当当落在地上的，是骨和血。  
　　Pacifica用手掩住嘴才没有尖叫出声。  
　　恶魔的双手光秃秃的，真正意义上的光秃秃。没有戒指，没有指甲，因为连手指都没用。原本是手指的地方被血洞掩盖，骨渣和肉沫顺着鲜血外流。  
　　那些没有来得及消去的力量，将Bill十指绞的粉碎。  
　　而金发恶魔却轻轻扯了扯嘴角，他又一次露出那种轻浮又讨人厌的微笑。他的右眼巩膜慢慢爬上黑色。  
　　下一秒，蝾螈就被庞然大物撞翻。那东西走路是如此跌跌撞撞，一点规律不讲，但那东西就是蛮不讲理地横冲直撞，然后将注意力全在Bill身上的全知全能之神撞飞！Dipper落地的瞬间冰面炸裂，碎裂的冰晶慢慢悬浮在空中，接着它们变换角度，动作整齐划一的堪比女王仪仗队。  
　　男孩没有抬头，他连多余的动作都没做，头颅依旧垂着。  
　　而那些冰晶却得到了命令，那是他的千军万马，为了它们的将军蓄势待发。它们骑乘无形的战马，它们咆哮，它们怒吼，它们行动时候号角也跟着吹响！他的千军万马浩浩荡荡，行过之处连空气硬的要把人割裂，它们誓要将蝾螈钉死在星空和冰雪之上！  
　　前锋军倒下了还有中锋，中锋倒下了还有后续部队。它们踏着先人的尸体，轰轰烈烈砸碎屏障。尖端砸进血肉，后续却继续撞击，千军万马穿透钢铁般的皮肤，没有给蝾螈一点喘息的余地。先行者被后继者推动着钻透AXOLOTL的骨和肉，蝾螈挣扎着咆哮，却只能被密密麻麻的碎冰封死。这本是非常悲壮的场景，被囚禁的神明满是不甘，它被逼近末路，应有与之相配的谢幕。可军队却不会让它嘶吼出声，战争从来不是个人的表演秀；它们击向AXOLOTL，那么狂风暴雨，那么密不透风；又那么迫不及待，将恶贯满盈的神明掩埋！  
　　比黑暗还要深邃的双翼在男孩背后摊开，从没有人见过那么宽阔的翅膀。那是忒休斯之船的帆，是尼德霍格的翼。  
　　而他抬头的时候，有两束幽火在瞳孔深处点燃。  
　　他所到之处，死亡必会降临。  
　　  
　　Dipper推动手电筒开关，让翅膀变回原样。  
　　「我不得不说这么做很容易让人失去平衡。」  
　　【但你不得不承认很好用。】  
　　「见鬼，我们离得这么近你就不能用嘴巴说话吗？」  
　　「我还以为你早就习惯和我在意识里交流了。」  
　　「习惯是一回事，喜欢是另一回事。还有，」Dipper顿了顿，巩膜颜色各异的眼睛里满是嫌恶，「你能不能不要想蝾螈的一百种做法了？拜托你想想，我现在有一半意识在你体内，你也有一半在我脑子里。」  
　　「所以我不明白你为什么一定要开口说话，你这进化不完全的小东西。」  
　　「Shut up.」  
　　Bill耸耸肩膀，他的手指慢慢从断裂处长出来。先是白骨，再是肌腱，血肉藤蔓一样缠绕在白骨上。这着实是让人恶心的画面，自愈从来都不像动画里那样，特效闪过就是一片光滑的皮肤。自愈远比受伤要恶心。  
　　他试着伸展手指，Dipper就像他的镜像一样，也跟着做这个动作。  
　　「还不错。」Bill十分满意。  
　　Dipper回以白眼。  
　　那边突然传来剥落声，AXOLOTL正在挣扎着将自己从冰山下解放。蝾螈的防护魔法早就被Stanford打的七零八落，它的状况看起来十分凄惨，粉白的身体被冰刺穿透，那只冰做的前肢干脆直接和冰山融为一体。它挣扎的时候前肢被生生撕裂，连带一大块血肉从断肢处撕下来。  
　　AXOLOTL前所未有如此狼狈。  
　　「啊，啊，我明白了，」它说，血从断肢处如泉喷涌，在冰上流下一大道凝固的红色，「你们现在是『一个人』。」  
　　恶魔一起转头看向它，动作统一的让人害怕。  
　　「Bill的手指还有Dipper的骨头能那么快愈合是因为你们调动了彼此的魔力，对吧？」AXOLOTL喘着粗气，「一个人能根据需要同时使用两个人的魔力。」  
　　「但是这是有代价的，快速愈合的同时对魔力的消耗也非常惊人……啊，我知道了。」蝾螈恍然大悟，「所以你们的速度才这么快，你们是想速战速决。你们消耗不起，不然Alcor刚刚没有必要利用缩放水晶放大翅膀。」  
　　自己的魔力不够就去另一个人身体里取，这就是他们的恢复方法。他们的灵魂深处纠缠在一起，Alcor是Bill制作的恶魔，Bill的身体是取用的Dipper的骨与肉。Bill曾在Dipper的意识空间深处躲藏，Dipper也深入Bill的意识。他们都看过彼此最不堪的一面，也都对最痛不欲生的彼此伸出过手。  
　　他们的关系，早就不能用一般的方法去定义了。   
　　这是只属于他们的办法，可无异于饮鸩止渴。  
　　恶魔齐齐露出笑容，Dipper绝不会笑的这么邪佞，Bill绝不会笑的那么温和。AXOLOTL发现根本没有办法从笑容区分两名恶魔。  
　　「我们是打不起消耗战。」Dipper说。  
　　「可是那又怎么样呢？」Bill说。  
　　他们的手在空中交错，火焰沿着虚握的掌心向下蔓延；金属摩擦的声音响彻星空，再一甩手，火花剥落，两柄阔剑横亘在侧。  
　　他们异口同声：「你现在就得死在这里！」  
　　  
　　恶魔的魔力快要消耗到底，蝾螈也是。他们不需要那些华丽的魔法，也不需要费尽心思布置战术。  
　　宇宙最古老物种的战斗，就应该用旧有的方式谢幕！  
　　蝾螈从冰的束缚中挣脱出，它冲向恶魔，Pacifica嘲讽的对，它是原始的两栖物种。所以它毫不畏惧恶魔的刀剑！  
　　恶魔没有用飞的，他们甚至收起了翅膀，这样能让他们省些力气。他们奔向AXOLOTL，嘶吼着，怒喊着，像每个普通的战士一样，奔赴终焉的战场！  
　　Dipper在靠近蝾螈的时候突然矮下身子，在利甲间滑过，然后突然肩胛发力后翻，一剑捅进蝾螈脆弱的腕骨！  
　　这世上所有的动物，最脆弱的都是关节处。  
　　但是蝾螈丝毫没有将疼痛放在眼里，它猛的低头咬住Dipper，獠牙刹那钻透年轻人身体！血瞬间喷涌而出！  
　　鲜血从年轻人每个孔窍流出，在蝾螈合拢牙关之前他的右眼巩膜飞快变回黑色。他感觉到那些尖锐的牙齿钻透他的内脏，他的骨骼在蝾螈口中作响。  
　　肋骨断了几根？肺还是肝脏被穿透了？啊可能是脊椎断了吧。  
　　痛感迟钝如恶魔，却也被疼痛淹没。  
　　但Dipper鲜血横流的脸上，却露出一个悍不畏死的笑。  
　　Bill出现在AXOLOTL头顶，他是利用恶魔强悍的身体素质跳上来的——AXOLOTL却突然将口中半死不活的蓝色恶魔甩过去！  
　　所有人都以为Bill会接住Dipper，哪怕只是简单伸出手——但是他没有。他半点迟疑也没有，Dipper和他擦身而过的时候，有温热的血溅到脸上。 他们在交错的刹那，年轻的恶魔抬手。  
　　Bill就高举着同样沾染到同胞血的阔剑，狠狠捅进蝾螈还完好的那只眼睛！  
　　可AXOLOTL的眼睛有防护魔法，一剑怎么可能打破防御？  
　　Bill骤然在空中转身，宛如挥舞翅膀的白鹄。他好似在半空起舞，动作优雅又充满诗意，连踝骨的弧度都十分完美。 然后他挥手，另一只阔剑钉进刻痕！  
　　一剑攻不破，就再来一剑！  
　　AXOLOTL爆发濒死的哀嚎！  
　　它痛苦的扭头，它从来没有发出过那么痛苦的哀嚎，连Mabel都忍不住捂上耳朵。但是Bill却不在意，他借助它本能的这一动作被甩的更高。  
　　Stanford扣下扳机，猎手早就等候多时！  
　　淡蓝色的量子紊乱光束脱离枪膛，但是轨道并不尽如人意。蝾螈伤口的角度十分刁钻，即使是最老练的狙击手都难以射中。射偏虽在意料之中，但Stanford还是将下唇咬出血，汗津津的手指再次放上扳机。他不应该感到恐惧，冷静点Ford，手不要抖……  
　　空中突然出现一面银镜，那镜子起码有房屋那么大。别说光了，蝾螈磕在上面都会发出不晓得声音。只要是光就会被镜面折射，量子紊乱光束也不例外。它在镜面上拐了个弯，重新奔向AXOLOTL头顶！  
　　Pacifica将缩放水晶手电筒放进口袋里，她在Pines祖孙仿佛看见一头鲸鱼在说话的目光注视下慢吞吞地开口：「举手之劳。」  
　　量子紊乱光束彻底破坏了蝾螈头部的自愈魔法。Bill在蓝光消失的瞬间，落在AXOLOTL头顶，皮鞋踏在剑柄！原本因为自愈魔法而有些上升的钢枪再次下沉！  
　　钢枪穿透颅骨，脑脊髓液疯了一样从伤口喷射，连Bill的衣衫都被那些腥臭液体打湿，活像被泼了半身水。蝾螈摇动头颅，但是根本没有办法摆脱钢枪，Bill用力，他紧咬牙关，嘴唇都被獠牙扎透，鲜血淅淅沥沥留在蝾螈头顶。可他没有松懈，而是越发用力；他听见颅骨碎裂的声音，密密麻麻的碎裂声。他将所有的力气都赌在钢枪上——  
　　长枪突然前进，它下坠的让人措手不及，Bill甚至踉跄了下。骨头碎裂的声音如此美妙，金属搅弄大脑的声音从钢枪一直传进Bill脑海。  
　　庞然大物不动了，它静止在那里，几秒后，轰然倒塌。  
　　  
　　蝾螈死了。  
　　它死了。  
　　随着AXOLOTL的死，魔法解除，冰雪消融。人群先是寂静，然后爆发热烈欢呼！人声的海洋鼎沸，嘈杂如刚刚燃放过新年烟花。认识的不认识的都抱在一起，热烈亲吻彼此。疯狂的人将帽子或者别的东西抛到空中，尖叫和眼泪将彼此淹没。没有偏见，没有歧视，没有仇恨。无关性别，无关肤色，无关人种。  
　　噩梦终于散去，末日终于结束。  
　　不论是过去，是现在，还是十年后。  
　　Stanford跑去查看Dipper伤势，Mabel则去看Stanley了——女孩挺想来照顾自己兄弟的，但是她也知道自己拿成年人的体重没辙。  
　　Ford从口袋里抽出一卷纳米修复绷带，这是他从别的宇宙淘来的，急救效果惊人。他试着给Dipper包扎。  
　　「谢天谢地，」Ford前所未有地感谢Bill Cipher，「恶魔的自愈能力救了你。」  
　　Dipper看起来惨极了，整个身体都破破烂烂，腹部大量血肉模糊的伤口，没有庞大魔力的支撑修复速度要比平时慢上许多。他在即将被蝾螈咬上的最后一刻将自己的所有意识从Bill体内撤走，不然疼痛会影响Bill。所以现在他没法从Bill身体里调动魔力自愈。  
　　Bill Cipher状况也并不好，面颊苍白得甚至能看见血管，衣服上全是蝾螈脑子里那些东西，红的白的，恶心极了。  
　　Ford试着搀扶年轻人。  
　　「怎么样，Dipper，能站起来吗？」  
　　「……放心，我还好，Ford叔公。」他借着Ford的力量慢慢站起来，「脊椎已经长好了。Holy Shi……」  
　　他腿一软差点重新躺回去，Ford连忙撑住Dipper手臂。  
　　「你这叫好了？你就那么想死？」  
　　「内脏还有点问题，肋骨也是，毕竟我先修复的脊椎……」Dipper嘴唇青白，他的状况绝称不上好，说话的时候嘴唇哆嗦不停，身体冻人的冷。纳米绷带上很快出现大片血污。  
　　「对了，Ford叔公，量子紊乱制造器可以借我一下吗？」  
　　Ford把武器递过去。他以为Dipper会把制造器当成支撑物，但是年轻人没有。他接过制造器，手指抚过尚有余温的枪膛。  
　　「Ford叔公，它还能用吗？」  
　　Stanford实话实说：「还能用一次。」  
　　Dipper笑了笑，那双金色眸子比体温还冷。他轻声说：「足够了。」  
　　他端起枪托，眼睛凑向瞄准镜。量子紊乱制造器是Ford当初为了射杀Bill准备的，瞄准标记是三角形，现在看起来十分搞笑。  
　　毕竟Bill现在是人形了不是吗？  
　　十字线对准金发恶魔脊背，三角标记将心脏部分圈在中心，它们发出校准成功的蓝光。  
　　Alcor笑着，将食指落在了扳机。

TBC.


	25. Chapter 25

　　他死死盯着瞄准镜。   
　　Bill没有转身，他可能并不知道Dipper的小动作。不，他应该不知道。他怎么会知道呢？   
　　他们可是刚刚解决掉最大的敌人。大战过后最是松懈，所有人都在狂欢，他们来来回回搬着不知从哪搞来的啤酒，星辰在头顶高歌。   
　　什么人会在这个时候开冷枪呢？   
　　什么样的人会在这个时候开枪呢？   
　　冷光在目镜里闪耀，在黄金里明明灭灭；他的指尖在ban机处来回摩挲，甚至将原本温热的工程塑料都捂到冰冷。   
　　只要他按下ban机，一切就都结束了。恶魔消失了，再也不会有了。他是最后的恶魔，捅过某种禁忌方式转变的恶魔。只要他不去用那个魔法，就不会再有新的恶魔产生。   
　　怪物的生命确实足够悠久，但万物终有尽头。   
　　用一名恶魔的死换来世界和平，多么划算的买卖。   
　　脑海里骤然闪过一个身影——她在末日穿着肮脏的礼裙，刀刃紧贴喉咙，Mrs.Cipher笑着流泪说拜托你了。   
　　可是这关他什么事呢？啊，他确实答应了，也点头了。但那又怎么样呢？他是恶魔，出尔反尔是他的天性，空头支票是他的伎俩。他有一根能将图兰朵都哄笑的银舌头，骗一个已死之人并不是什么大事。   
　　再说，他是为了宇宙和平，不是吗？   
　　古往今来，恶魔都是和骗子相提并论的，谁又会对骗子付出真心呢？那是傻，是活该。   
　　这不怪他。   
　　指尖下压。   
　　他甚至能想象他射击后的情景——蓝色光束会从枪口喷射，然后后坐力狠狠震他一下。要是以往他可以凭借强横的身体能力硬吃这一下，但是现在这破破烂烂的身体估计会被震到吐血，甚至连好不容易愈合的伤口都会崩开，血溅几米开外。他伤口再裂的同时量子光束也会射穿Bill脊背，心脏处将会被穿透，出现一个焦糊的洞，血会从胸口狂喷而出。然后金发恶魔会倒下，那张英俊的脸大抵会到死都保持着帅气模样，因为他不会料到Dipper开枪。   
　　Bill会倒在自己的血里，那些暗红的血液会将恶魔吞没，旧时代的恶魔和神祇葬在一处。   
　　他将死不瞑目。   
　　年轻人想他该扣下ban机的，他该开枪的，开枪吧Dipper Pines，到时候了。   
　　审判的钟声已然敲响。   
　　……   
　　…………   
　　为什么不开枪呢？   
　　你为什么不开枪呢？   
　　他的手臂因长时间保持一个姿势而酸痛，Ford站在他身边，一言不发。Mabel搀扶着Stan，他们靠近年轻人。他们每个人都沉默，在狂欢的人群里格格不入。   
　　突然，金发恶魔转身，他转身的如此猝不及防，Dipper甚至没有反应的机会。他根本没料到Bill沉默那么久居然还会转身。他看见金发恶魔的视线落到他的枪口，落到他的枪膛，最后落到他拿枪的手。   
　　他从未如此强烈的感受到视线的温度，手指甚至都烫的哆嗦了下，生疼。量子紊乱制造器在他手中打滑，却又很快被他握紧。   
　　他们在人群中对视。   
　　周身人声鼎沸，只有此处寂静无声。   
　　他的内心从未如此宁静，仿佛踏入无人之境。星辰远去、褪色，世界被黑白覆盖，而他们是唯一的色彩。   
　　接着，Bill Cipher很轻很轻地开口。他的声音是弦上的风，在狂欢的人群里不值一提。   
　　「你想杀我？」   
　　他不说话，在将彼此逼疯的沉默里放下枪。然后他突然扬眉，动作帅气的根本不像Dipper Pines。   
　　Alcor说：「是啊。」   
　　   
　　Bill踏破人群，他在人海中穿梭，逆浪而来。他走的明明不快，伤的也很重，嘴唇青白。他没比年轻人好到哪里去，就好像风一吹就能散成灰似的。   
　　可Dipper站在那里不敢动。   
　　他也不知道为什么，他只是不敢动，好像被金发恶魔脸上的肃穆影响。Bill走的一点也不容易，连推开挡路的人都不像以前那么粗暴。他应该是没多少力气了。   
　　Dipper完全可以在这时离开，或者开枪。可他什么也没有做，他只是呆愣愣的看着前方，看着Bill过来。   
　　此世的幽灵分开人海，他在年轻人面前站定。他突然低下头，腰微微下陷，两双一模一样的黄金兽眼对上。   
　　Bill弯起那只独目，他其实眼角是有些上挑的，所以他看起来总是在笑。   
　　也仅仅是看起来而已。   
　　他只是弯起眼睛，凝固的黄金里什么也没有。   
　　他靠近Dipper，他前进，Dipper却后退。他不急，金发恶魔走路就像探戈般优雅，他紧盯着Dipper，那只眼里是蛇一样的阴冷。   
　　他露出一个名为「笑」的表情，他的眼睛是金杯，空无一物的杯里盛满恶意。他贴近年轻人耳尖，獠牙于耳鬓厮磨。Bill抚摸Dipper的脊背、腰腹，他的动作看起来很温柔缠绵。他们就好像两条交颈而眠的蛇，亲密无间，难舍难分。   
　　Bill搂抱着年轻人，他慢慢慢慢将手探进腰腹部的伤口。   
　　Dipper喉头涌出一声闷哼。   
　　Bill笑着搅弄手指，Dipper能清晰听见自己血肉被搅弄的声音。他在Dipper的颤抖中笑着说：「为什么？」   
　　Dipper感受到自己的血肉被略带薄茧的手指翻弄，肌肉被金发恶魔掐断，他的血肉被拨开。Bill的手指在他神经上跳舞，血液裹挟碎肉从伤口喷出。   
　　「为什么你想杀我呢，Pine Tree？」他将Dipper搂的更紧，蛇紧紧缠绕猎物，「我真伤心啊，亲爱的。我们的关系明明那么、那么、那么亲密。」   
　　Bill每说一个「那么」手臂就越发深入，他半只胳膊已经探入Dipper体内。   
　　Dipper痛到眼前发黑，他张大嘴，甚至都不知道自己有没有在呼吸。Bill选了个很巧的角度，就算有人看见他们，也绝不会想到他们亲密拥抱下是多么血腥。   
　　他们那么亲密地拥抱彼此，予痛，予血。   
　　Dipper终于勉强用快要待机的脑子理清Bill的话，他听完突然笑了。   
　　他笑的很是神经，声音断断续续破碎不堪，吸气急而尖锐，听起来像什么芦苇哨子。他发出尖锐刺耳的声音，在Bill耳畔开口：   
　　「我为什么要杀你……你……不是……很清楚吗……」   
　　他感觉到Bill停下动作，金发恶魔陷入沉默。   
　　指甲暴涨，Dipper狠狠将指甲插进Bill脖颈。他动手够快，拔出来也够快。Dipper推开Bill，他们踉踉跄跄，年幼的恶魔微微弯腰捂住腹部，年长的恶魔抬手捂住脖子上的血洞，红色不断从紧闭的指缝溅射。   
　　他们在狂欢的人海里鲜血淋漓。   
　　   
　　「D……」   
　　「别过来Mabel，」Dipper喘息尖锐，「别过来，你们都站在那，谁也别过来。」   
　　女孩颤了颤，收回伸出的手。   
　　Bill把手从伤口移开，血已经止住不少，只是看起来吓人。半侧衣衫被自己鲜血染红，好像刚从哪个杀人现场出来。   
　　Dipper腹部简直惨不忍睹，他将Ford给的那卷绷带随便又缠了圈，阻止身体里的东西向外滑。   
　　他们看起来前所未有的狼狈，破破烂烂浑身是血。体内的魔力快要干涸，只剩用来维持生命的那点还在运作。   
　　明明刚刚还在并肩作战，抓住彼此的手对敌人咆哮；转眼刀剑相向不死不休。   
　　Dipper看见Bill甩了甩手，几滴血滴在星辰之路。他的手被鲜血浸透，那上面有他自己的，也有Dipper的。   
　　年轻人还记得那只手在自己体内搅动的感觉，肌肉骨骼都被他人侵入，血肉和内脏被其他人碰触，那种感觉真是够恶心。   
　　Bill这家伙根本就是恶心人的典范。   
　　Dipper想着想着，突然笑出声。   
　　他一踢量子紊乱制造器，枪炮转了一圈，枪口对准下颔。   
　　Bill一怔。   
　　Dipper笑着站在星辰之下，银河在头顶流转，他的衣服破烂不堪，脸色比雪还白，绷带缠的毫无美感。可他笑起来好看极了。   
　　其实年轻人称得上眉清目秀，五官柔和却不失棱角。但是很少有人注意到。   
　　因为他总是皱眉，总是面无表情，看起来一副生人勿近的模样。同龄人跟不上他的步伐，年长者也总居高临下。后来他成了教授，能和他毫无芥蒂谈天说地的一只手都能数过来。   
　　他很孤独。   
　　可他现在笑容前所未有的灿烂，那双黄金眼里满是别人不懂的情绪在翻滚，那些情绪深沉如巩膜般漆黑，池塘沉积多年的淤泥终于得以见光。   
　　他笑的居然那么……解脱。   
　　Dipper笑着说：「我下不去手。」   
　　「我该杀了你的，Bill Cipher，你是魔鬼，蝾螈死后你我就是世界之王。你想要蝾螈的力量，我说的不对吗？你一贯是个往顶峰爬的家伙。」   
　　他用空着的那只手做了一个动作，这个动作Bill有印象。年轻的恶魔曾在金字塔宫殿里这么做，他的手指抚过自己獠牙。不同的是他在金字塔里触摸的是Bill的獠牙。   
　　他们是恶魔，是怪物，以别人的血肉为食。   
　　幽灵的心脏能让Alcor不再饥饿，⑧号球能让Bill恢复精神，蝾螈的血肉呢？   
　　他知道，知道的很清楚。他远比Bill想的，要了解的多。   
　　Bill贯是无利不起早的性子。   
　　「我以为我能狠下心，可是我做不到。」   
　　他应该杀了他的，为了世界和平。   
　　可他将手放在ban机上的时候，眼前全是Bill的模样。那些或血腥或温暖的时光汇聚在他眼前，金发恶魔和他厮杀过，拥抱过，最恶毒的语言化成刀，捅的又狠又准；却也在寂寞深处交换过一个只有彼此知晓的吻。   
　　那些冰冷的伤在末日里不值一提，他够痛的了，再来些也不算什么。   
　　可那些屈指可数的温柔，居然成了为数不多的温暖。在那些足够将人逼疯的夜晚，唯一能让他安心的，就是在意识深处下棋的那家伙的影子。   
　　他只需要看上一眼，就一眼，运气好的话Bill也会抬头对上视线，然后彼此心知肚明错开眼神。   
　　他就能安下心。   
　　那就这样吧，他想，是我栽了。   
　　去他妈的世界和平。   
　　去他妈的……爱情。   
　　「这个故事里，我和你都不会有什么好结局。」   
　　他在Bill的注视下，笑着扣动ban机。   
　　   
　　颈部被什么东西猛地勒紧，一瞬间他甚至无法呼吸，好像头和身体分开了一样，他感觉不到肢体的存在。   
　　然后脸侧传来灼烧感。   
　　Dipper根本不知道发生了什么，他因为缺氧眼前发黑。他听到什么东西碎了，再然后整个人都翻了个个儿——   
　　当他重回光明的时候，首先映入眼帘的是被拆了一半的量子紊乱制造器。Bill将已经废掉的武器从手里甩出去，它在地上摔得叮当响。   
　　Dipper终于迟钝地发现某种危机。   
　　不过他此时此刻满脑子都是：伤口又双叒叕裂了。   
　　   
　　Bill甩开量子紊乱制造器的同时抓住Dipper衣领——用那只满是鲜血的手。他紧咬后槽牙，面部抽动，声音从喉咙里逼出来：   
　　「你出息了，啊？伟大的Professor Pines？」   
　　Dipper耳侧的星辰之路被Bill砸的粉碎。   
　　「你想自杀？你居然想自杀？！」   
　　Dipper还有些懵，他明显是被Bill吓得不清。金发恶魔上次这么生气是因为自己想搞他，结果是自己被揍得不成人形。现在也没差，被揍成饼已经提前做了——他自己替Bill做最后一步。他举枪是真的，想杀Bill也是真的。   
　　他并没有隐藏自己的杀意，也从没有辩解之意。   
　　所以Bill为什么要生气？   
　　啊老天。   
　　Dipper扯扯嘴角。   
　　「饶了我吧。」   
　　他说。   
　　   
　　拳风骤停。   
　　他眯起那只独眼，Bill用挑剔的目光打量年轻人。他突然收了手，慢慢将拳头移走。他在Dipper身边跪下，注视年轻人一会儿，忽然嗤笑。   
　　Bill对嘲讽这一技能的运用堪称炉火纯青。   
　　金发恶魔睨人的模样要多不屑有多不屑，连睫毛上挑的弧度都带着讽刺。   
　　「Well。」   
　　他慢慢跪坐在Dipper身边。   
　　「Well，Well。」   
　　他低垂眉眼，看起来温和，却每个词里都藏着针。   
　　「恶魔，你是不是觉得自己伟大极了，Alcor？你在做什么，救世吗？还饶了你？」   
　　Bill一把拽住他的衣领，瞳孔紧缩成线，边缘锋利如刀。   
　　「别摆出一副圣人的模样了Dipper Pines，真是让人看了就想吐。你在祈求什么救赎？你是不是以为没有对恶魔下杀手就能上天堂？哈！」   
　　Bill这一声里满是结结实实的嘲讽。   
　　「你们基督教的教义难道不就是自杀者不能上天堂？摆出一副倦怠的模样给谁看呢Alcor。我告诉你，你这条命是我留下来的，我管你是厌倦还是厌世，没有我Bill Cipher的允许——」   
　　他狠狠将Dipper拽到自己面前，鼻息能喷到彼此的脸。   
　　「你都不许死。」   
　　黄金再次于淤泥中点燃。   
　　Dipper眼睛里爆发怒意，他的眼瞳明亮如白昼，年轻的恶魔突然有了力气，他同样拽住Bill衣领，将金发恶魔拉近自己。   
　　「关你什么事！你以为自己是谁。要知道是我留了你一条命，我他妈没按下ban机，是我他妈输了，我认栽你还要我怎样！」   
　　众所周知Professor Pines是个脾气不太好的成年男子，他一拳直接轰在Bill脸上。   
　　「我很累的你知道吗！骗你、骗Mabel、骗叔公们，还有要和蝾螈打这一场根本没希望的仗！你是不是以为结束后我就轻松了，狗屎。放在半年前我绝对会毫不犹豫地弄死你，现在呢？我脑子都要炸了！」   
　　他怎么会开枪！他怎么敢开枪？！   
　　在他们的关系已经剪不断理还乱后他怎么还能像最开始那样铁石心肠！   
　　……可他不开枪的话，世界怎么办？   
　　谁能保证Bill Cipher会不会成为第二个AXOLOTL？   
　　斩草除根是最优解，可也要看解题人愿不愿。   
　　他不愿意，他受够了，他不想再被抉择折磨。   
　　他想那就把枪口对准自己吧，他已经不想再继续了。Bill不用知道他在想什么，他想杀他是真的，是他活该。   
　　结果现在这叫什么东西！   
　　我下定决心去死，你还不允许？！你还将量子紊乱制造器毁了？！   
　　那谁都别想死了！   
　　Dipper越想越气，他对Bill那张英俊的脸使出组合拳。   
　　   
　　……然而，实际上，哪怕Bill现在体质再弱，再零点五鹅，他的皮肤也不是Dipper用软弱无力拳头能……打破的。   
　　也就是说，现在的殴打除了给Bill造成些疼痛以外……完全没用。   
　　正常人的反应应该是稳住对方，不管用什么办法大家先冷静一下猜对。但Bill岂是正常人？   
　　Dipper再次被熟悉的窒息感打败，项圈收紧。Bill趁Dipper被他勒懵的时候伸出手用力去扯年轻人的面颊。   
　　「你倒是再凶啊？」   
　　Bill将Dipper脸扯至变形。   
　　「你说话啊Pine Tree。」   
　　Dipper被他扯得眼泪汪汪。   
　　等Bill将手和项圈一起松开的时候Dipper脸早就憋到发紫，他趴在地上疯狂咳嗽，快要把肺咳出来了。金发恶魔双手插兜，一派云淡风轻。就好像不是他干的一样。   
　　Stan满脸沧桑，他接过Ford递来的烟。   
　　「不去管管吗？」他兄弟叼着烟问。   
　　Stan给自己点上。   
　　「我不想管小学生打架。」   
　　   
　　Dipper咳的上气不接下气，他只能用眼神控诉。   
　　不要脸。   
　　Bill估摸他翻来覆去骂也就那几个单词，干脆笑嘻嘻堵死他：「我就不要脸，你打我啊。」   
　　Ford吐槽：「他在自豪什么啊？」   
　　Bill踢了Dipper一脚。   
　　「我说过我要你像条狗一样听我的话，给我记住了Alcor。狗咬主人可是大逆不道的事。」   
　　Dipper还在咳，听到这句话他突然笑了出来。   
　　「咳……那日了条狗的你算什么？咳咳……」   
　　Bill：「……」   
　　Stan和Ford口中的香烟齐齐掉在地上。   
　　Dipper今天就算咳死，也要把这句话说完。   
　　Pines家的男人绝不认输。   
　　「咳……我得说，」Dipper张开眼睛，「你的技术……烂！透！了！」   
　　Bill：「……」   
　　Bill：「我今天不揍死你。」   
　　   
　　Stan用鞋尖一碾烟头，他往上撸了撸袖子。   
　　「我今天不揍死那个成精的玉米片。」   
　　Soos一把抱住Stan。   
　　「您冷静啊Pines先生！」   
　　Mabel和Pacifica一起扯住Ford。   
　　「冷静啊Ford！」   
　　「我很冷静Mabel，Pacifica，」Ford努力把自己挣脱出来，「我知道我打不过Bill。但是管他呢！我今天就要揍他！」   
　　Pacifica：「……你哪里冷静了。」   
　　Wendy拼命用手扇风，她对Stan劝道：「Dipper是个成年人，你想想成年人约炮这不是一件很正常的事情吗？」   
　　Stan啐了一口。   
　　「我不管！」   
　　Wendy：「……」没救了。   
　　那边鸡飞狗跳，这边也没好到哪去。两个魔力枯竭的恶魔殴打在一起，你捶我头我抓你脸，不过因为皮肤防御度相对来说比较高再加上他们俩也没什么力气了，互相殴打并没有什么用。   
　　Pacifica抽空看了一眼，然后转头跟Mabel说：「就好像两只泰迪在汪汪叫比谁更凶。」   
　　Mabel点头，她用力抓住Ford风衣下摆，深表同意。   
　　路过的Grenda大声总结：「不就是菜鸡互啄嘛。」   
　　那边传来一声巨响，菜鸡Bill终于以殴打在Dipper伤口这种下三滥的招式险胜一筹。   
　　   
　　Bill脸上还有被Dipper抓出的痕迹，一道道新鲜着呢；头发也被Dipper抓烂，现在金发恶魔就好像刚从圣诞节大特卖里杀出来的家庭主妇。   
　　手段和女人打架没什么区别的Bill拽着Dipper的头发在地上拖——是的没错，真的是拖，拖地那个拖——着走。   
　　胜利者将失败者丢进蝾螈血肉中，他做完这个动作似乎用尽全身力气，金发恶魔倚靠如山的尸骨，慢慢滑坐。   
　　他听见尸体里传来翻滚声，还有咒骂声。几秒后咒骂声停了，那些声音从脑子里传来，没完没了。   
　　没完没了。   
　　Bill不胜其烦，他狠狠砸了里面一下。   
　　「老实点，」Bill语气相当粗暴，「你就不能信任我一次？」   
　　那端终于安静了。   
　　他长长喘息，每次换气都那么艰难。他勉强伸手，扎进失去防御魔法的蝾螈尸体，从里面抠出一块血肉，慢慢咀嚼。   
　　这个场面着实血腥，连胡闹的那几人都停下。他们第一次这么直观残忍的场面。Bill注意到他们的表情——那种文明社会面对原始社会茹毛饮血的恶心和恐惧。   
　　他经常看见这种表情。   
　　Bill轻轻笑了。   
　　没错，这种恐惧才适合他。   
　　他本来就是站在宇宙顶端的怪物。模仿Pine Tree的样子和Pines一家打闹，和和睦睦其乐融融——才是不适合他的场景。   
　　他感受到咀嚼间蝾螈血肉传来的力量，它修复着自己破损的身体，还有近乎干涸的魔力。他感觉到那些被Dipper掏空的力量正逐渐被蝾螈血肉填满，魔力在血液里奔腾。   
　　衣物撑裂，蝠翼撕开脊背，Bill仰头，他从来没有感觉这么好过，浑身有用不完的魔力。   
　　……哪怕是故乡覆灭前都没有如此充沛的魔力。   
　　Bill挥挥手，地上瞬间炸出一个深坑。   
　　「真好。」   
　　他舒舒服服往后一仰。   
　　「真好。」   
　　他又说了一遍。   
　　「这个报酬真不错。果然答应Pine Tree和他一起杀了AXOLOTL没错，」他笑笑，星辰尽数收入那双黄金兽瞳，「靠我一个人还真是杀不了它。」   
　　   
　　「那么，我是不是该祝你如愿以偿？」   
　　年轻人从血肉地狱里爬出来，他连头发都被鲜血粘连，没有一寸不流淌蝾螈的血和肉。Dipper打了个响指，眨眼就又恢复成衣冠楚楚的模样。   
　　他现在精神比之前好的多，腰间绷带都摘了去。Alcor伸出分叉的舌头，舔了圈嘴唇。   
　　他的舌尖还有未来得及下咽的血肉。   
　　他的仪容举止都来自文明社会，唇齿间的鲜血却又引人注目。   
　　Bill半仰头。   
　　「感觉如何？」   
　　「非常好，」Dipper同样伸展翅膀，他看起来相当惬意，「不如说从没有这么好过。不过蝾螈味道不怎么样。」   
　　Bill大笑。   
　　Dipper走近金发恶魔，皮鞋落在星辰之路的声音相当清脆。他最后在Bill身边站定，而年长的恶魔视线至始至终没有离开他。   
　　Alcor对Bill伸出手。   
　　Bill瞅瞅他，金发恶魔手上还有未清理掉的血污，他将那只脏兮兮的手放在Dipper掌心。而后者居然也没有嫌弃，他抓住Bill那只手，将人从地上拽起来。　   
　　他定定注视Bill。   
　　「……你为什么要这么做？」   
　　「什么这么做？」   
　　「你为什么要把力量分给我？」年轻的恶魔问，他问这话的时候很认真。   
　　Bill Cipher并不是慷慨的性子，他应该独占这份力量才是。   
　　而Bill的回应仅仅是耸了耸肩。   
　　「因为这么做我开心。」   
　　Dipper愣了下，然后他大笑，连眼泪都笑了出来。   
　　Good，含义多么丰富的单词。   
　　他想我真是一败涂地。   
　　年轻人笑的浑身颤抖，他笑了好久才停下。   
　　「我很抱歉。」他突然说，「但是如果再给我一次机会，我还是会不信你。」   
　　「你要是不那么做我才会觉得地狱结冰。」Bill脸上是Dipper熟悉的笑，「我们本来就是这样的关系。」   
　　Dipper摇头。   
　　「啊，是啊。」   
　　亲密无间，同饮杯酒，转眼又掷杯为号，刀剑相向。   
　　Bill凑近他，他们紧紧贴在一起，活像跳拉丁。   
　　「你其实从来都不信我，」他在他耳侧轻声细语，「真巧，我也是。」   
　　不知道对方什么时候会反水，不知道对方哪天会砍自己一刀。他们耳鬓厮磨，嘴唇涂着艳丽的毒药。   
　　对他们而言，信任是比任何都要难付出的东西。   
　　Dipper突然捧住Bill的脸，他在后者微微错愕的目光下吻了上去。他吻得很凶，落在Bill舌尖的唇却很热，嘴里还有血肉的腥气。Professor Pines从来没有这么凶猛的一面，他吻得毫无章法然而又攻城掠地，獠牙刺破彼此的唇瓣，鲜血随着唾液在唇齿间交换。   
　　Bill只在最初的怔愣之后就反客为主，论吻技他就没输过。他回抱住年轻人脖颈，分叉的蛇信在唇齿间穿梭。Bill本就比Dipper要高上一些，血痕擦过年轻的教授颈间、面容，水声啧啧。他们的吻毫无浪漫可言，充斥着无法宣泄的暴力、血腥和绝不认输。   
　　那边Mabel掐着表，几个女孩凑在一起喊秒，大声嚷嚷，加油鼓气。场面堪比世界杯开幕。   
　　就在没什么人正经狂欢的时候，缺席者终于姗姗来迟。

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 正文完结

　　时间宝宝率先从裂缝里钻出来——半个身子。因为太大了导致裂缝被堵住，他们就听见一堆人喊着加油，而时间宝宝也努力把自己从那里面拔出来。  
　　好像个大型萝卜成精现场。  
　　Bill离开Dipper嘴唇，他画了一横，裂缝跟着他的动作变宽。时间宝宝和他后面那一堆……时光人下豆子一样咕噜噜满地乱滚。  
　　时间宝宝也不例外，事实上他滚的比谁都厉害，最后脑袋撞在「环重力泉」号废墟上才停下。  
　　Mabel情不自禁感叹：「哇哦。他一定很疼。」  
　　时光宝宝晃晃悠悠起来，嘴里嘟嚷着什么，总归不是什么好话，Dipper想，他擦了擦嘴，在Bill掌心写了负一分。  
　　金发恶魔震惊回头，满脸「你认真的？」。  
　　【先移开嘴，差评。】Dipper在心里说。  
　　【我亲的你不够爽吗？Pine Tree，我们可是纠缠在一起的，你爽不爽我会不……】  
　　【事实是你就是先移开，这是规矩；】青年伸出舌头，把血舔掉，【不接受反驳。My Dear Billy。】  
　　Bill：【……】  
　　Pacifica脸上满是嫌恶。  
　　「他们俩到底要eyefuck多久？还有Mabel，你能不能不要计时了。」  
　　「你不懂，Parcy。我，二十一世纪的人间丘比特Mabel Pines致力于配对，看见自己注孤生的弟弟能有人要……不是，是能和别人在一起我真的很激动。」女孩合上秒表，「他终于不用在Wendy身上吊死了。虽然这个人选可能连Waddles都不如。」  
　　那边勾勾搭搭，这边时间宝宝在经历一番鸡飞狗跳后终于恢复成了平时的模样。他故作高深地使劲清清嗓子，低沉洪亮如古钟奏鸣。  
　　「安静，安静各位。」  
　　Bill虽然不喜欢这家伙，但是不得不承认他很镇得住场。大型幼婴挥舞着胖拳头，把代步仪器拍的啪啪响。  
　　「我有话要说。」  
　　Wendy心说你倒是说啊。  
　　「我想各位对我并不熟悉，我是Time Baby，时间巨人一族的最后血脉，从很久很久以前开始，我的族人就担当着时空警察的重任。」  
　　Bill发出一声嗤笑。  
　　看见过Bill记忆的Dipper当然知道金发恶魔在笑什么，事实上他也想笑。不过Alcor并没有，他懒洋洋地用鞋尖击打地面，抱臂而立，说出的话刺耳至极。  
　　「什么警察？关键时刻不管事的警察吗？」  
　　Lolph——Dipper记得这张脸，他曾和Blendin一起出现在自己面前——吹响了哨子。他挥舞着荧光棒一样的警棍，对Dipper嚷嚷「老实点，听时间宝宝说话」。  
　　Dipper：「……他以为他在和谁说话？」  
　　Bill打了个哈欠。  
　　「冷静点Pine Tree，Shooting Star她们还在呢，暴力不好。」  
　　Dipper按按眉心，他不想打架，真的。他的魔力还在缓慢恢复中，他真的不想再来那么惊天动地的一架了。虽然时间警察真的很菜。  
　　他只能勉强控制自己的怒火，让自己不那么……  
　　然后他就听见那个大头幼婴说：「我作为警察，作为法官，不能让我的居民陷入被危险包围的局面。」  
　　Bill冷笑：「最大的危险已经被我们解决了，怎么刚才没看见他过来执行正义？」  
　　时间宝宝继续道：  
　　「所以，我的判决是，恶魔，请你们离开这个宇宙。」  
　　刀剑出鞘。  
　　  
　　剩下的废话Alcor并没有去听，他也不想知道——时间宝宝最后这一句话就已经值得他去死成千上万次了。  
　　绝大多数时候，Alcor都是彬彬有礼的恶魔。从某种程度上来说，AXOLOTL和Bill吸引走了他绝大部分粗鲁；剩下那点往往是对自己的哀其不幸怒其不争。  
　　只有Pines一家，给Bill十个胆子现在的他也不敢去动他们。  
　　Dipper敢为他的家人坠入地狱，也敢为他的家人弑神诛魔。  
　　那是恶魔绝不允许被触碰的底线与逆鳞。  
　　时间宝宝却视袭来的利刃如无物。在包裹着火焰的阔剑即将捅进巨婴眼瞳的前一秒，时间宝宝开口：  
　　「我当然知道我打不赢你们，恶魔，但是对付Pines一家，我还是可以做到的。」  
　　利刃在刹那停在巨婴眼膜前，剑尖颤了颤，Alcor的嘴唇也跟着颤了颤，终是没有捅下去。  
　　黄金烈焰在眼瞳深处暴涨，獠牙在星辰下泛着令人恶心的寒光。Dipper从舌尖逼出他的名字：  
　　「Time Baby.」  
　　他稳稳举着剑，蓝色火焰甚至能灼伤时间宝宝的脸。只要再上前一步，一小步，他就可以叫巨婴血溅当场。但是他不能。  
　　他只能咆哮，嘶吼里尽是不甘，愤怒在深处燃烧。  
　　「Time Baby！」  
　　Dipper恨到骨子里。  
　　对付蝾螈的时候它不敢出来——不是不能，是不敢。在旧有的时空里这些家伙可是勇于挑战Bill Cipher的。因为时空宝宝以为自己对付恶魔轻车熟路。  
　　但是对付AXOLOTL，这家伙没那个自信。他们在时空裂缝里搞出这么大动静，他不信这家伙不知道。  
　　而现在时间宝宝现在来了。  
　　这些自满到令人厌恶的时间警察，在他们付出鲜血和痛苦的代价后，高举着警棍和猎枪来了。  
　　在一切结束后。  
　　在蝾螈死了后。  
　　以一副执法者的姿态，来了。  
　　  
　　剑尖轻轻偏转，年轻的教授与剑刃一起偏头。最初的暴怒过后冷静再一次重回Professor Pines的大脑，他收敛獠牙，让自己看起来不那么可怖。  
　　Dipper开口，他的行为举止慢条斯理，但是握剑的手至始至终都未曾晃动。  
　　「时间宝宝，」他说，「你试试看啊？」  
　　时间宝宝晃动身体。  
　　「我没那么傻，Pines先生。这些家伙，」他指指Mabel她们，「只有活着才有最大的利用价值不是吗？」  
　　「所以，就算我不听你的，不离开这个宇宙，你能把我怎么样？」  
　　一开始Dipper的声音还称得上温和，可到后面越发阴狠。他每个词都咬的极重，尾音压在齿缝里，磨碎了念出来。  
　　时间宝宝突然笑了。  
　　「我就算不来找你，你以为你还会在这个宇宙停留很长时间吗？你忘了AXOLOTL为什么被禁锢在这里？难道你以为『世界』会允许吞食了AXOLOTL力量的你和Bill Cipher留在这？区别不过是早晚。」  
　　恶魔的巩膜夜般深沉。  
　　「我还有十年。」  
　　时间宝宝轻描淡写。  
　　「时间对我来说不值一提。」  
　　恶魔眼里爆发惊人的恨意，如果恨意可以化成实质，时间宝宝可能早已千疮百孔。  
　　「你还记得Blendin呢？」Dipper突然说，「你的手下可是被我杀了。不为他复仇吗？」  
　　时间宝宝愣了许久才想起来Blendin是谁。  
　　「他是殉职，无意中发现蝾螈的存在所以被灭口，」时间宝宝语焉不详，「我会为他的家人发抚恤金。」  
　　被灭口？被谁灭口？AXOLOTL还是Alcor？  
　　Blendin可以死在他手里，也可以死在蝾螈手里。他要是答应时间宝宝的条件，后者可以做人情将Blendin的死掩盖。他若是不答应，时间宝宝大可以用Blendin的事大书特书。  
　　死者向来是最好的导火索。因为他们不会说话。  
　　Dipper扯扯嘴角，他对时间宝宝的厚颜无耻真是有了新的认知。他以前从来没想过这么一个小鬼会有那么多肮脏的心思。  
　　不，是他太蠢。这家伙只是看起来小，鬼知道他的年龄到底是不是像外表看起来那样。他从一开始就不应该把时间宝宝真的当成小孩子来看待。  
　　这家伙从一开始就在等待，他在等待他们解决掉Alcor。如果AXOLOTL获胜一切都可以当做无事发生过，如果是他们获胜……  
　　他就会跳出来，用重力泉居民的性命威胁自己。  
　　因为AXOLOTL没有弱点。  
　　Alcor却有弱点。  
　　他忘记了，Bill也忘记了。这些家伙可是以时空警察自居，他们怎么会愿意让自己的时空被其他种族虎视眈眈呢？以前是AXOLOTL太强了，他们只能捏着鼻子过活。现在他终于有机会将时空的主导权握在自己手里。  
　　这个曾经对恶魔被毁灭而袖手旁观的种族终于露出本来面目。年幼的时间巨人抄起手，而他周围的时空警察举起枪，枪口对准重力泉手无寸铁的居民。  
　　「Dipper Pines，选吧。你是就此离去，还是我们鱼死网破？」  
　　Dipper的脸越发狰狞。  
　　他前所未有的想要将一个家伙大卸八块。他要让这家伙被火焰灼烧，被剑刃穿心，他要让这家伙体验什么叫地狱。  
　　他从未如此憎恨过一个人。  
　　火焰从阔剑上褪去，像被风吹落，了无痕迹。Dipper垂下握剑的手，獠牙刺破唇肉，两道血痕顺着嘴角缓慢流淌。  
　　他说：「混账东西。」  
　　  
　　剑指向时间宝宝后背，Bill探过身，对前者露出一个爽朗的笑：  
　　「哟。」  
　　Bill自来熟地圈住时间宝宝肩膀，一副哥俩好的模样。剑刃无声压近巨婴后心。  
　　「我们打个商量怎么样？」  
　　  
　　  
　　McGucket举着扩音器，他努力扯着嗓子，生怕施工人员听不见。  
　　「左边！再往左靠点！对，就是这样！」  
　　Wendy努力将最后一枚钉子凿进去，Robbie帮忙扶正字母。  
　　哥特重金属青少年满脸不乐意。  
　　「我为什么要帮你做这个？」  
　　「拜托行行好老兄，」Wendy将锤子挥的叮咣响，「Soos在病床上躺着呢。Stan和Ford年纪还那么大，等他们俩爬上来估计腰也废了。」  
　　Robbie极其不情愿地扁扁嘴，他听见下面有人喊他的名字，年轻人对镜头比了个V。  
　　几秒后口袋里传来消息提示音，Tembry发了张新照片，配字是「我男朋友无所不能」。  
　　他吹了声口哨。  
　　那边Wendy恶心的鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。  
　　「我要吐了。」她说。  
　　Robbie根本不把Wendy的吐槽当回事，他飞快给Tembry点了个赞。见状红发少女毫不掩饰地翻了个白眼。  
　　「我说伙计，你能不能过来帮下忙。就剩一块了我们早点干完早点……小心！」  
　　半根钉子根本没法承受字母招牌的重量，那个硕大的S立刻掉了下去。Tembry还站在下面玩手机，她见到招牌坠落也很惊恐，但是根本没有躲开的时机。她只能害怕地用手挡住头部——  
　　「下次离施工地点远些，Tembry。」  
　　Dipper指着招牌说，他动动手指，被暂停在空中的S随着他的动作飞回原位。不只是字母，钉子也从工具箱里飞出，它们就像士兵一样自己在相应的位置准备就绪，锤子叮叮咣咣开始行动。  
　　Dipper身后是巨大的翅膀，他看起来刚从镇上回来。年轻人对上面挥挥手：「要我帮你们下来吗？」  
　　Wendy笑着点头；Robbie则撇过头去，故意不看Dipper，嘴里还嘟嚷着才不用你帮忙。  
　　Dipper顺手将他们俩放下来，不过对Wendy是轻拿轻放，对Robbie就相当暴力地扯下来顺便在空中甩了一圈。  
　　中二眼影青少年落地的瞬间就吐了。  
　　Tembry快门键按的啪啪响。  
　　「我要发推，这绝对能上热门。话题就叫灵异少年空中过山车！」  
　　Robbie扶着树吐。  
　　「Dipper Pines你个……呕——」  
　　Wendy根本没把好友惨状放在心上，她打量了下Dipper，问：「刚刚去镇上帮忙了？」  
　　「去帮Soos接Melody了，她发现Soos连续三天没和她视频就觉得不对劲，特意请了假过来。」Dipper微笑，他帮忙做最后的收尾工作。有了恶魔帮忙房子重建工作快了不少。  
　　「呃，她没看到你这幅样子吧。」  
　　「事实上，Soos这个大嘴巴早就在邮件里和Melody把我们这次的事透了个干净，」Dipper按按眉心，他手一挥，最后两块木板也拼好，「她下火车后还问我翅膀缩在后背难不难受，用不用她帮我做两件衣服。」  
　　Wendy：「……」  
　　Wendy：「不是告诉Soos这件事不要和别人说吗……啊啊那家伙有的时候是真气人。」  
　　红发少女烦躁地挠挠头发，长发被她抓的乱七八糟，虽然以前也不怎么服帖就是了。她抬眼，见Dipper要往屋里走急急忙忙把人拉住。  
　　「诶，你等等！」  
　　「怎么了？」  
　　Wendy干巴巴地说：「里面施工呢，你过几天再进吧。」  
　　Dipper：「……我又不是顾客。」  
　　Wendy一拍脑门，她这理由编的自己都觉得烂。女孩向来不擅长撒谎，她看见Dipper轻车熟路地绕过自己，把手放在大门上……  
　　「不。Dipper，你冷静。伙计，信我，现在拉开这扇门你会后悔一生。阿里巴巴和四十大盗知道吗？现在这门就是石门，你是阿里巴巴，这门你不能开……不对我说什么呢。这是蓝胡子的门，你就是蓝胡子那个漂亮的妻子，为了让你安然无恙所以Dipper夫人不要打开门……上帝，我在说什么。」  
　　Dipper：「……」  
　　年轻的教授哭笑不得，他把手从上面移开。不进去就不进去，本身也不是什么要紧的事，他很愿意在这种时候遵照朋友的意愿。  
　　「那么，我去别的地方看看，有没有需要我帮忙的。」  
　　他将手放在胸前，对Wendy行了一个骑士礼。另一只手变出朵百合花，他将白百合递到少女面前。  
　　「这是赠与你的谢礼，感谢你在百忙之中来帮助修复神秘小屋。」  
　　然后他挥挥手，向森林走去。  
　　Wendy捧着花，她在百合后沉默，Tembry和Robbie手拉着手对Wendy吹口哨。红发少女笑了笑，把花别在鬓角。  
　　「怎么成为恶魔后那么撩……我们要是同龄人的话，搞不好我还真的会喜欢上你。」  
　　  
　　Dipper穿过森林，他随手帮忙抬了抬圆木。那些小生物蹦蹦跳跳地从下面经过，其中一个小矮人送给他松果作为谢礼。  
　　「破坏的还真是严重啊。」Dipper情不自禁感慨，他清理出一条供人通过的道路。年轻人依照记忆的指引走向Stanford隐藏在森林里的实验室。  
　　Ford正在对仪器进行修缮，他年纪大了，修两下就得直起腰板喘气。Dipper敲敲手边钢板示意自己到来。  
　　Ford抬头，头上的照明灯随着动作摇摇晃晃。  
　　「哟，Dipper，你来啦。」  
　　他打了个响指，几朵火焰照亮实验室。地下年久失修，部分照明用具因电路老化而不再具有照明功能。Ford的头灯基本只能照亮眼前事物，视野狭窄的很。Dipper在心里叹气，他迈开长腿去帮忙。  
　　「你在一边休息休息吧。」  
　　「说什么呢？我身板结实着呢，我又不是Stan，每天沉迷垃圾食品。」  
　　「是是是，Ford叔公规律饮食规律作息，每顿饭都严格按照营养比例，是新时代的好男人。」  
　　Ford捂着老腰坐到Dipper凭空造出来的躺椅上。  
　　「你怎么听起来那么敷衍？」  
　　他将电线重新接好，漫不经心地说：「你想多了。」  
　　等发电机重新开始运转后，Dipper又去帮Ford清理垃圾。地下实验室乱七八糟，再加上之前和变形怪的打斗，大量仪器遭到破坏。福尔马林和玻璃碎片到处都是。  
　　Ford拄着腰，他疼坏了，倔强的科学家终于被腰间盘突出打败。那边Dipper撸袖子帮他收拾机箱，垃圾们则自动分类，一个两个主动分类往塑料袋里钻。  
　　「啊，二极管坏了，叔公你这里还有吗？铜线烧融、风扇也有些不灵敏……好的我记下来了，过会儿去镇上买。」  
　　Ford看着自己侄孙轻车熟路地拆卸机箱。他将袖子挽过肘，露出一截青白不像活人的手臂。乱发草草梳向一边，七星痣点缀在额头。  
　　Ford记得照片里的男孩总是戴着帽子，刘海压得极低。在Mabel描述里Dipper并不是一个活泼的孩子，他似乎很讨厌让别人看见自己的额头。  
　　Stanford想，时间真的是很奇妙的东西。它能让一个连自己外貌都自卑的男孩，变成昂首挺胸的绅士。  
　　他看起来真的很自信。  
　　「你好像很擅长应对机械。」老人有一搭没一搭和年轻人聊天。  
　　「我是学这个的。」他把钢板拆下来。  
　　「啊对，我记得Dipper你说过……你是大学教授对吧，在哪个大学？」  
　　「在斯坦福教机械工程，」Dipper正在把螺丝拧下来，「『天启』……第二次湮灭之日爆发的时候我正准备开启一个新的项目。」  
　　「哦！斯坦福，那很不错啊！」Ford甚至激动到鲤鱼打挺，又因为腰伤再次躺回去，Dipper对天发誓他听到了某种东西断裂的声音。  
　　估计是脊椎。  
　　年轻的教授颇为无奈。  
　　「……能老实点吗，Ford叔公？」  
　　Stanford揉着老腰，嘴巴可没因为伤痛停下。  
　　「你在斯坦福做教授？哇哦，未来的我知道这个消息的时候是什么反应？是不是很自豪？反正我现在很自豪。哈，我有个在斯坦福做教授的侄孙！」  
　　「……事实上，」Dipper动作顿了顿，「那个时候因为Stan刚刚去世，Ford叔公你对什么都不太上心。」  
　　Stanford沉默。  
　　「Stan死了，在我前面？」他语气中的自嘲听着让人心头发酸，「我还以为祸害遗千年。」  
　　「年轻的时候落下太多病根——医生是这么说的。Stan叔公年轻的时候太能折腾，Ford叔公你也知道。」Dipper回头，他手里还拿着螺丝刀，「记得监督他锻炼身体，有空的话带他去去西藏或尼泊尔。我的恶魔记忆告诉我喜马拉雅山那边确实有不少真才实学的人。」  
　　「听一个斯坦福工学教授这么说，总觉得很奇怪。」  
　　Dipper笑笑，他重新回到工作中。  
　　「『所有学科都是相互关联的』。这可是Ford叔公你告诉我的。我还记得我决定跳级的时候遭到家人一致反对，只有你和Mabel站在我这边，Stan中立，他毕竟不太擅长学习。你给我妈写了两大张A4纸的信，洋洋洒洒满纸都是。你告诉她，她正在耽误天才的诞生。她气的脸都绿了。」  
　　Ford笑的上气不接下气。  
　　「听起来像是我能做出来的。最后你成功跳级了？」  
　　「两次。」他说。  
　　Ford真心实意感慨：「哇哦。」  
　　他又赞叹一遍：「哇哦。」  
　　Stanford翻了一个身，他是真的不老实，各种意义上。  
　　「你真的不错，我是说，我很为你骄傲。」他舔舔嘴唇，「Dipper，我有没有道过歉？我是指那个时候……好吧我记得没有。对不起，Dipper，我不应该在你救了我之后……」  
　　「等等等等，停一停，停下Ford叔公。」Dipper把钢板装上，他按下开关，灯光运转。那些地灯一个接一个点亮，光如潮汐般翻涌，那条河流淌至黑暗尽头。  
　　他将螺丝刀丢回工具箱，手柄正好击打在箱盖金属轴上，箱盖在重力作用下合拢。动作一气呵成。  
　　「我并没有把这件事放在心上，或者说，」他笑笑，「我并没有认为你做错了，Ford叔公。在重力泉不能相信任何人，不是吗？」  
　　Ford张张嘴，半晌他一抚脸。  
　　「……是啊，」他躺了回去，「是啊。这也是『我』告诉你的吗？」  
　　青年点头。  
　　Stanford扯扯嘴角。  
　　「可你的表现并不是这样。」  
　　Dipper耸耸肩。  
　　「因为我本质就是这样的傻瓜啊。如果一个人连他的家人都不信，那才是真的无可救药吧。」  
　　「……哪怕被伤的体无完肤？」  
　　「哪怕被伤的体无完肤。」  
　　  
　　Ford躺在椅子上，他听见那边传来窸窸窣窣的收拾声。实验室被Dipper收拾的差不多了，他还帮助Ford改动了电源——利用他来自未来的经验和知识。  
　　Ford突然觉得很欣慰。他觉得胸口暖烘烘的。  
　　他在被吸进时空门那时开始就已经不再对儿女满堂抱有期待，更别提天伦之乐。他总在路上，有的时候是为了研究回去的方法，有的时候是为了寻找打败Bill的方法。显然后者更多些，并占据了他绝大部分时光。  
　　能回来实属意外，而Mabel和Dipper更是上帝赐给他的礼物。  
　　「……你成了一个很出色的男人，Dipper。」  
　　Dipper先是一怔，低下头不好意思地笑了。  
　　不管怎么变化，年轻人骨子里总会有些东西沉淀在最深处，任时光荏苒，沧海桑田。  
　　Ford也跟着笑，目光温柔。  
　　「你什么时候走？」  
　　「快了。」青年说。  
　　  
　　他们回去的时候差不多到了黄昏，天空被染成暖烘烘的橘色，连带云彩也是。Dipper没有用飞的，他和Ford有说有笑，慢慢走在森林里。他们确实是相性极好的祖孙，从数学聊到物理，从费曼定理聊到广义相对论。Ford不用担心他的孙子听不懂，不用费尽心思将术语转化成其他描述方式，他说的很放松，Dipper也是。  
　　毕竟两个理科宅男都憋得够呛。  
　　神秘小屋门外早就没了Wendy等人身影，Dipper估计到了晚饭时间他们都回家了。  
　　青年想他这时候再开门应该不会有人反对，他走在前面，替Ford开门——  
　　「HAPPY BIRTHDAY！」  
　　  
　　Dipper站在门口，他有些呆滞，有根彩带挂在呆毛上，看起来十分滑稽。  
　　Wendy大力拍他肩膀，把青年拍了一个踉跄。Lee抱住他另一边肩膀，大男孩把可乐凑到他面前。  
　　「哟，Dipper！SURPRISE！」  
　　Soos是被Melody推过来的，他腹部伤口还没愈合，只能坐轮椅。不过伤势一点没影响他的好兴致，Soos往Dipper脸上扔了一堆派对专用星星，眼睛和星星一样闪闪发亮。  
　　「生日快乐兄弟！」  
　　神秘小屋拉满了条幅，到处都是装饰物，槲寄生和复活节兔子挤到一处。花花绿绿的彩带拉花各种横跨，撞色撞到让人眼睛痛。货架早就被收到地下室了。重力泉居民将屋里挤得满满当当，他们情绪热烈的几乎要将刚建好的房顶二次掀飞。  
　　Dipper是被推——各种人推，不止Wendy和Lee两个人——到最中间的。屋子中心放着一张圆桌，上面摆着一个涂满粉色奶油的生日蛋糕，比Dipper记忆中的要大的多，最上面插着四根数字蜡烛。  
　　13。  
　　还有23。  
　　Lazy Susan在人群中操着她那口独特的嗓音：「老天这个蛋糕几乎用光了我店里的奶油。」  
　　Mabel戴着生日帽，粉色的，和她那件粉色毛衣特别称。她举着蛋糕刀，另一只手掐着腰。  
　　「嘿，兄弟，你来的太慢了。」  
　　Dipper很明显还没有从状况外反应过来，等Stan拍了他一把他才回魂。  
　　他周围站着一群人，Wendy、Soos、Melody……各色熟悉的人聚到一起，他们每个人脸上都洋溢着期待，手里捧着各种各样的庆典用具。  
　　Stan敲敲他的头。  
　　「怎么啦，Dipper，被这场面吓傻了？」他推了孙子一把，「快吹蜡烛！不然烛泪就滴到奶油上了，别浪费Lazy Susan的奶油。」  
　　他凑过去，盯着「23」上那两朵火苗，鼻尖突然一酸。  
　　啊，他自己都忘了，他穿回来的时候其实离二十三岁生日没多远。  
　　「你们是怎么……」  
　　回答他的是Ford。  
　　「这种事情很好猜，你和时间宝宝说的还有十年时间。『现在的你』和Mabel是一样大的，那十年后想必你也是二十二岁。」  
　　Dipper揉揉鼻尖。Mabel在旁边起哄。  
　　「不是要哭了吧，Dipper？」  
　　「……没有的事，不要乱说，Mabel。」他抽抽鼻子，谎话拙劣，「只是最近太忙有点感冒。」  
　　Stan用胳膊悄悄捅了一下他的兄弟。  
　　「喂，恶魔也会感冒吗？」他问的小小声。  
　　Ford回的也小小声：「不会。」  
　　「感冒」的恶魔和他的姐姐一起低头，他们在火苗前停住，齐齐吹灭蜡烛。  
　　  
　　Wendy等候多时，她给了Mabel还有Dipper一个大大的拥抱。  
　　「好了！现在我正式宣布你们成为青少年——啊Dipper是踏入老年阵营了（Dipper：我才二十三，不是七十三）。欢迎你们加入烦心事和青春痘阵营——啊Dipper已经毕业了。」  
　　她们笑成一团。  
　　Soos比谁都要激动，Melody不得不压着他才使他没直接从轮椅上蹦起来。  
　　「伙计们，踏入青少年和老年阵营如何？」  
　　Dipper：「我不是老年人。」  
　　Mabel摸摸鼻子：「老实说有点奇怪，好像有东西变了，又好像什么也没有。」  
　　Parcifica挤开Gideon，她夸张地扭曲表情，让自己看起来很生气。可是尾音的上挑怎么都收不住。  
　　「你们到底什么时候拆礼物？本大小姐可是为了帮你们包礼物而弄断一根指甲。对了还有切蛋糕，算了你们切完蛋糕再拆，本大小姐也饿了。」  
　　Mabel的蛋糕刀终于有了用武之地。Stan和Ford握住Dipper的手，他们将年轻人的手掌和少女放到一处。  
　　年长的弟弟和年幼的姐姐相视一笑。  
　　刀刃用力，奶油下陷。果酱从裂口涌出。Lazy Susan真是够实惠。  
　　「哦？」Dipper眨眨眼睛，「蓝莓夹层？」  
　　Mabel往嘴里塞进大大一块，她吃东西的样子看起来就像只鼓鼓囊囊的仓鼠。  
　　「嗯，蓝莓夹层。」她费力咽下蛋糕，奶油弄得满脸都是，「说起来我还是第一次吃蓝莓夹层。」  
　　Dipper轻笑，他用指尖挑起一块塞进嘴里。  
　　「还不错，不是吗？」  
　　Mabel也跟着笑，落日的余晖尽数洒进榛色眸子，碎金随着动作翻涌。  
　　「是啊。」  
　　  
　　他们到车站的时候Bill等候已久，他倚靠着站牌而立。恶魔互相点了下头算是打招呼。  
　　Candy和Grenda很明显还有些惧他，躲在Dipper身后。不过其他人心足够大，Ford这种与他打交道足够多的「老朋友」也早已学会选择性无视。  
　　一时竟然有些和谐。  
　　女孩子们很明显恋恋不舍，Candy捏着双手问Mabel可不可以不离开，她说我们还有好多事没有一起做呢。  
　　「暑假总会过去的，」Mabel说，「是时候该长大了。」  
　　她说这话的时候很温柔，一点也没有平时疯疯癫癫的样子。Dipper伸出手揉揉她的头。  
　　「但也别长太大。」  
　　Mabel打下他的手。  
　　「嘿，我是你的姐姐！没大没小！」  
　　Dipper挑起一侧眉毛。  
　　「要知道，Mabel，哪怕是十年后，你也没有长得比我高。」  
　　Mabel气的磨牙，不过马上他们又一起笑出来。  
　　她转身给了她的朋友们一个拥抱。  
　　「谢谢你们和我做朋友，Grenda，Candy。无论发生什么，你们都是我最好的朋友。」  
　　Mabel对Stanley做了一个搞怪的动作，她看起来一如既往地调皮，可笑容有些感伤。  
　　「Stan叔公，谢谢你肯穿上我的告别毛衣。」  
　　Stan挠挠头。  
　　「呃，外面冷，我不得不穿。」  
　　Dipper悄悄翻了一个白眼，Ford往Stan背后又贴了张冰片。  
　　Wendy给了Mabel一个贴面吻，她一直很宠爱Mabel。也许她一直想有这样一个妹妹。  
　　「想念重力泉的时候就打开看看吧，」她将一个信封递给Mabel，「你会喜欢的。」  
　　Dipper知道那是什么——Wendy曾经也送给过他一模一样的信封。他不会自大到以为那是Wendy送他的情书。那里面是他们在重力泉的回忆，密密麻麻的签名簇拥着中心的「See you next summer」。  
　　年轻人甚至可以听见客车发动机的轰鸣声。他想告别时刻终于到了，世上从来没有不散的晚宴。人来人往，总要学会告别。  
　　从时空裂缝回来后Dipper就不再隐藏自己的恶魔特征，黄金流动的温柔。他轻轻歪头，双手插兜，二十三岁的年轻人终于流露出一点这个年纪应有的俏皮。  
　　「高中的时候，你会遇见一个叫Greg Laurence的橄榄球员。那家伙是个人渣，如果他追你，记得踢爆他的蛋。」  
　　Mabel笑出声。  
　　「哇哦，看来他真的很过分，不然不会让你记那么久。」  
　　Dipper也笑。  
　　「我可忘不了凌晨三点的时候Gideon突然给我打电话，告诉了我一堆那家伙的极品事，最后用『Greg正在和Mabel交往』这颗炸弹给我炸醒。」  
　　Mabel笑的腰都直不起来。  
　　他已经可以看见客车的车顶了，重力泉大巴配色真的丑，灰了吧唧，土里土气。  
　　「过两年你喜欢的乐队会来皮埃蒙特开演唱会，记得抢票。」  
　　「我知道了。」  
　　「Waddles我变成挂件了，在你的背包拉锁上，到家就会变回原样别忘了。Waddles身上有我设下了的魔法，爸妈会接纳它的。」  
　　「嗯。」  
　　「认真学数学。我知道你上这门课就困，但是已经没有人再帮你做作业了。」  
　　「……有点难，不过我会试试。」  
　　「爸妈那边……」  
　　「不会记得你，」Mabel替他说了下去，她笑着说，泪水顺着脸颊轮廓滑落，在泥土上洇出小小的深色痕迹，「我知道。你嘱咐很多遍了，Dipper。除了重力泉的人还有我，谁都不会记得你。」  
　　年长的弟弟慢慢蹲下来，他擦去Mabel的眼泪。  
　　他看起来才像兄长，动作温柔的让人落泪。  
　　「别哭，Mabel，我的姐姐笑起来最好看。」  
　　Mabel破涕为笑，可眼泪总也止不住。它们一颗接一颗，珠子从断线处摔落。  
　　「我也想像Candy那样问你，说Dipper你可不可以不离开。但是没有用，我知道的。这几天已经是Bill帮忙争取的，不是吗？」  
　　那个金发的恶魔用剑点着敌人心脏，各退一步，换来暑假最后几天让他们告别。  
　　这已经是全部了。  
　　她的小手落在Dipper的大手上。  
　　「可我们还有好多事没有做。Dipper，我想和你一起打游戏，一起窝在沙发看电影，一起吃街角的草莓蛋糕——草莓归我，蛋糕归你。我还有好多好多事，想要和你做。」  
　　Dipper至始至终都是温柔笑着，光穿破层层叠叠的枝丫，在他眼角烙下一小块碎裂光斑。  
　　仿若眼泪，倒映暮色。  
　　「暑假总会过去的，」他说，「你总要学会长大。」  
　　Mabel笑着眨眼，蝴蝶振翅的刹那泪如雨下。  
　　「……可长大真的好疼啊，Dipper。」  
　　笛声从远方慢慢到达耳边，客车到站了。  
　　  
　　Mabel坐到最后面，紧紧贴着玻璃。她看见两侧风景倒退，由慢转快；她看见那些人影由大转小，五官由清晰转为模糊；那个穿着蓝色西装的人一直站在人群中央，他越来越小，化为一个蓝色小点。而客车转弯的时候，终于连点都消失不见。  
　　她慢慢慢慢回头，慢慢慢慢转身。她抱紧自己的膝盖，将胸口的毛衣咬在嘴里。  
　　肩膀一耸一耸，她浑身颤抖，眼泪将袖口的毛衣洇透，大块湿痕扩散开来。可Mabel没有出声。  
　　她离开了重力泉，将那些幼稚甩到身后。  
　　她学会了长大。  
　　虽然分离那么疼。  
　　  
　　等到客车离开视线，Dipper才放下挥舞的手。  
　　「要走了吗？」Stanford问。  
　　Dipper点头。  
　　「要走了。」  
　　他笑着给了他们每个人拥抱，轻松的像要出门远行，只是这场远行再无归期。他亲吻每一个人的面颊，吻去每一个人的泪水，他最后在Bill面前停下。  
　　金发恶魔离开站牌，他一直安安静静在告别仪式中担当背景板。他挑起一侧眉毛，那只金色独眼安安静静，像森林最深处一般静谧。  
　　「准备好了？」  
　　Alcor将自己的手放在Bill手里。  
　　「啊。」  
　　他对Bill笑了笑，眉眼温柔如水，好似夏日晚间的风。  
　　「谢谢你，Bill。」  
　　谢谢你，为我争取到告别的机会。  
　　他当然知道他的同谋为什么这么做——因为他从来没有和Evelyn当面告别的机会。  
　　Bill Cipher比世上任何一个人，都懂来不及和家人告别的痛。  
　　「生日礼物，」Bill笑着说，「Happy birthday pine tree。」  
　　他们手牵着手，一起往站牌那边迈步。  
　　然后，消失不见。  
　　风拂过站牌，拂过他们刚刚站过的地方，它卷起落叶，送向远方。那里没有任何变化，就好像从没有人来过。  
　　  
　　时间宝宝默默注视这一切，他坐在球形屏幕外侧，地球在他面前慢慢旋转。  
　　奶昔在他手边放了很久，奶瓶冰冷的刺手。  
　　「封闭时空壁垒吧。」他说。  
　　时光人得到命令，军队接二连三离开大厅。原本挤得满满当当的屋子很快空出大片。  
　　等人都散去，Lolph没忍住，询问饮用凉透奶昔的时间宝宝。  
　　「您为什么一定要用这种方式呢？Dipper Pines就罢了，Mabel Pines真的是个很好的女孩，您不是也很喜欢她吗？您知不知道……」  
　　「我知不知道他们很恨我？」巨婴眼里露出不属于外表的成熟，奶昔从嘴边流出，「我当然知道。但是那又怎么样？」  
　　「我当然知道Dipper Pines还有十年，但那是以前的恶魔。吞噬了AXOLOTL力量的他还能被我们宇宙容忍到什么时候？他有身份掩护不假，可宇宙不堪重负也是真。谁知道他哪天就会被宇宙排斥出去。Mabel Pines放学回家，结果厨房空无一人，煎蛋在锅里嗤嗤冒着烟。难道要让他们看见这样的场景吗？」  
　　时间宝宝转身，Lolph看见他背后那块血痕。那天Bill Cipher并没有留情，剑刃真的刺进几寸。  
　　「我不是什么伟大的救世主，我也属于『怪物』。时间巨人族当然也是『怪物』。可我没有那个胆量去吞噬AXOLOTL的尸体。」  
　　他扯扯嘴角，笑容干瘪，难看的要死，  
　　「谁拥有了AXOLOTL的力量，谁就会被所有世界排斥。AXOLOTL因为自己太强了甚至被固定在夹缝中，它连漂流都做不到。被一分为二的AXOLOTL力量或许没本体那么强，没到被囚禁的地步，但也不会被任意世界接纳。」  
　　「我们『时间巨人』对『恶魔』了解已久，他们惯是一群心脏的物种。心黑透了，比宇宙还黑，比泥土还臭。Bill Cipher可不是一个愿意把力量拱手相让的人。他有自己的多方面考虑在里。」  
　　Lolph觉得背后流下冷汗。  
　　「他是……Bill Cipher是……」时间守卫舔舔嘴唇，「他故意让Dipper Pines替他分担力量？」  
　　时间宝宝冷笑。  
　　「不止这样，而且这点我估计Dipper Pines也会猜到，只是早晚问题。Bill Cipher这么做的另一重原因，我猜是为了让Dipper Pines陪伴。」  
　　Lolph不解。  
　　「他已经与世界同在，甚至会比我活的更久。」时间宝宝解释道，「杀死自己的永远不是外力，而是孤独。Bill Cipher忍受了那么久的孤独，如今终于有了一个同族，你认为他会放手吗？」  
　　时间宝宝看向远方，他的年龄真的已经很大了。幼稚的外表下有一个属于老人的沧桑灵魂。  
　　「体面的退场总好过手足无措，骤然离去才是最伤人的。」他低声说，「我不喜欢恶魔，但也不忍心看Pines姐弟横遭此祸。再说，我还有时空壁垒要关闭。我们手动造的总不会比世界自己维持的要好，恶魔们早一天走，壁垒也早一天修复。」  
　　「您说的有理，」Lolph肃然起敬，「等时空壁垒修复完毕，恶魔们就再也回不来了吧。」  
　　「怎么可能？」时间宝宝那张胖嘟嘟的脸上终于浮现出符合外表年龄的烦躁，「我说了，他们现在是世界的漂流者。他们哪个宇宙都待不长，换种方式想，哪个宇宙都能去。」  
　　Lolph：「……」  
　　Lolph：「啊？」  
　　「只是待的时间长短不同。我们修复好完整壁垒的宇宙，能待的时间，大概也就十二小时。」  
　　  
　　这是很多年以后的事了。  
　　当祝福的钟声敲响，Mabel Pines拉开教堂的大门，原本前方应该站着她的父亲，Pines先生将牵着她的手走完殿堂之桥。  
　　而现在，那里站着另一个人。他穿着蓝色西装，里面是件黑色衬衫。他额头散落着北斗七星，容貌俊朗，身形修长。他看起来有些风尘仆仆，可笑容还是旧时模样。  
　　他转头，微笑，对他的姐姐伸出手。  
　　Mabel愣了下，雾气氤氲双眼，她突然提起过长的裙摆，姿势一点也不淑女，甚至称得上奔放。镶着水钻的高跟鞋蹬过玻璃地面，声音回荡在教堂。  
　　他稳稳抓住她的手，青年语气熟稔，还带着几分无可奈何的责备。  
　　而她只是笑着看他，握着他的手撒娇。  
　　他牵着她，走过殿堂的阶梯，走过鲜红的地毯。她紧紧倚靠她的兄弟，昂首挺胸，骄傲的像只白孔雀，眼角有泪却没有滴落。  
　　地毯的尽头，他将她的手放到另一个男人手里。  
　　「我把我的珍宝交给你了。」他说。  
　　新郎点头，他庄重承诺。  
　　「我保证。」  
　　然而等新郎往前走的时候才反应过来，他看看青年，又看看新娘，满脸都是问号。  
　　「……这位是？」  
　　「我的兄弟，」她笑着说，眼泪在眼眶打转，可她笑的那么幸福，「久别重逢，前来参加我的婚礼。」  
　　她趁势回头，青年就站在那，所有人的目光都略过他，人潮人海离他远去，他的周身寂静无声。  
　　他对她笑了笑，转身离去。因为金发青年等在门口。  
　　她回以笑容，甜美如缀在枝头的蔷薇；她握紧丈夫的手，将目光移回前方。她和他沿着殿堂两端背道而驰，再也不会相遇，再也没有回头。  
　　然而她的目光清澈，眸子被水洗过，干净透明。  
　　童年是一场梦，梦里我们泛舟湖上。  
　　醒来我们各登彼岸，转身各赴前程。

  
FIN.  



	27. 星际之旅/The Trek Of Star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #内含暴力描写注意   
> #有原创人物和自设出没注意

　　Dipper推开大门就被瞎晃悠的镭射灯和满屋子的嗷嗷叫拍了一脸。拍的结结实实，拍的震耳欲聋。   
　　他艰难推开群魔乱舞的男男女女，觉得自己好像只被流水线推着走的金枪鱼罐头。金枪鱼最后在酒吧柜台前翻身上岸，他敲了敲桌面。   
　　「一杯啤酒，谢谢。」   
　　啤酒是好东西，不知道为什么，每个宇宙都会有个无名的天才发明出酒精，这玩意也不知道为什么总能风靡全宇宙。甭管是男是女是人是鬼都会喝上几杯。   
　　还有和酒精有关的相关企业，也在宇宙遍地开花。   
　　搞得Dipper每次看见酒吧都有种回到地球的亲切。   
　　年轻的恶魔拄着脸，他有点烦躁。不然也不能选这么吵的酒吧散心。他注视那些细碎的气泡，静静等待它们上升，最后在杯口碎裂。   
　　他暗暗撇嘴。   
　　啧。   
　　距离离开重力泉已经过去七个地球年份，他和Bill的关系没有丝毫进展——别想歪，是指往好的那方面；甚至有更糟的迹象。   
　　具体表现在他们可以几天不相见不说话，每天只是住在一个房间一张床上。这还是Bill最开始要求的。然后呢？   
　　然后过得非常潇洒，非常有个人空间。你写你的宇宙多元论，我去我的夜店开趴。   
　　生活作息规律的Professor Pines不止一次大半夜被同居人身上的烟味酒味香水味熏醒，他背对Bill Cipher睁着眼，静静听闻那人钻进来，然后Bill关上为自己预留的台灯，对Dipper道句模糊的晚安。   
　　也不知道他知不知道Dipper醒着。   
　　好吧好吧，Dipper仰头喝了口冰啤酒。Bill也算是个合格的旅伴，不是吗？钱Bill出，旅游……不是，流放路线Bill定，酒店Bill选，每天活的很自由。他从来不过问Dipper行程，每天早出晚归去浪。   
　　「原谅我这一生放纵不羁爱自由。」那天Bill准备出门的时候这么说，然后戴上帽子迈出左腿踏入幽浮车。   
　　……他一个会飞的坐什么车。   
　　Dipper想，他是不应该有什么不满的。   
　　「啧。」   
　　手指抚摸杯壁。   
　　可他就是不满。   
　　不满需要什么道理吗？   
　　不需要！   
　　Dipper非常不爽，他觉得他和Bill简直就像两个不得不共逃亡的被放逐者。因为只有他们俩不被各宇宙承认，所以只能凑合搭伙。   
　　凑合。   
　　没错是凑合。   
　　Dipper越想越气。   
　　他一掀冰啤酒，低温直冲额叶，又疼又清醒。末了恶魔一摔杯子，酒沫飞溅出杯。   
　　「操你的Bill。」   
　　   
　　正当年轻人气的脑壳痛的时候，有人轻轻敲了敲他的肩膀。   
　　女人——不，应该说是女性怪物；漂亮到逼人的女性怪物在他旁边坐下，她相当自来熟，一看这个动作平时没少做。涂着玫瑰的指缝间夹着烟草，她低头，又一抬头，将烟圈吐出去。她是人面鸟妖，人类的上半身鸟类的下半身；羽毛做的长裙领口开到肚脐，露出丰满的胸部。   
　　她向后甩了下自己的红发，过于丰满的胸部随着这个动作颤了颤。她夹着烟，勾起红唇，对Dipper露出一个迷人的微笑。   
　　「嘿，帅哥，一个人吗？」   
　　   
　　这要是在平时Dipper早就为自己的艳遇敲锣打鼓热泪盈眶，然后把这事在所有社交软件上都说一遍，势要传遍宇宙角落。   
　　但他现在没那个心情。   
　　Dipper侧身，躲开鸟妖伸过来的手。   
　　「抱歉，女士。不过我有自己的事。」   
　　Siren吃吃地笑。   
　　她并没有搭理Dipper如此明显的逐客令，红指甲搭在年轻恶魔的肩上；女妖靠近Dipper，探出分叉的舌，轻轻舔舐年轻人尖尖的耳朵。她的动作熟练极了，场面要多色气有多色气，人面鸟妖一直是勾人心魄的妖精。   
　　可惜Siren遇上的是洁癖晚期患者。通往高速公路的车还没来得及开就被人砸穿车门，顺便连轮胎都拆了。   
　　做下这项丰功伟绩的洁癖晚期几乎是感受到温热的瞬间就起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。他一点怜香惜玉的意思都没有。黑色爬上巩膜，獠牙探出牙膛，指甲突然暴涨——   
　　一杯鸡尾酒突然敲在玻璃柜台。   
　　酒保另一只手还放在背后，他低着头。   
　　「您的酒。」   
　　   
　　Dipper的读条被打断，他愣了愣，女妖也是。Siren摸摸下巴，笑的风情万种。   
　　「哎呀，帅哥你是不是搞错了，人家还没点酒呢。」 她向柜台前倾，「还是说，你迫不及待了呢？」  
　　「并没有，女士；」酒保尽职尽责地擦着高脚杯，他半闭着眼，「这是我请你的。」   
　　「诶呀？请人家？」女妖单手掩嘴，「虽然先生很帅，但不好意思，你不是人家喜欢的类型哦。」   
　　酒保沉默，他放下高脚杯。玻璃和柜台相撞。   
　　「如果我是你的话，我会选择换一个谈情对象。」   
　　他说到这睁开狭长的眼。酒保的眼睛是金色的，比黄金要淡，比红金要深。他的瞳孔是横线，干干脆脆的一道，好似把山羊的眼睛装在人的脸上。   
　　「毕竟我可没有那么大的勇气，和恶魔调情。」   
　　   
　　Siren愣了愣，她爆发出大笑。   
　　「别逗了先生！恶魔早就绝迹了！除了那个『超时空犯罪帮』的老大还有谁自称恶魔？那家伙不也是仗着没人看过恶魔真容才自称？真是笑死人了。」   
　　她揩去第三只眼笑出的眼泪。   
　　「你说是不是啊年轻的绅士？」   
　　年轻的绅士仰头干杯。远处舞台灯光突然切换，他和玻璃吧台被镀上浅淡蓝色；而背光那面却更为深邃，五官掩埋在黑暗深处。   
　　突然，衣物被泛着蓝光的皮膜撕裂，黄金映照群魔。   
　　女妖慢慢变了脸色。她的手慢慢撤离青年肩膀。   
　　Siren慢慢地、无意识地后退一步。   
　　他低低笑了。   
　　然后他抬头。年轻的恶魔撑着脸，手指绕着杯口画圈。他半眯双眼，恶魔模样是笑着的，黄金在黑暗深处熠熠生辉，可瞳孔却纤细如针，刺人比寒冬还疼还冷。   
　　「是吗？」   
　　他笑着反问。   
　　   
　　女妖几乎是狼狈不堪地离开吧台。她走时行色匆匆，皮质钱包因为用力过猛被指甲刮出几道白痕；连那张明艳的脸都跟着扭曲。   
　　哪里还有刚刚占恶魔便宜的样子。   
　　Dipper踢在透明柜台上，他笑的连杯塔都在晃。这要是在平时早就吸引了无数看神经病的目光。但是现在是在夜店，Dipper还算不上合格的神经病。   
　　Alcor想他真是感染了Bill的恶趣味。刚刚Siren的表情有意思极了，满脸都写着懵逼，某些角度扭曲堪比悲伤蛙，从头到脚都戳爆Professor Pines的笑点。   
　　Dipper感觉到空酒杯被人拿走，酒保为他换上调制好的那杯鸡尾酒。Dipper这时候才仔细观察这杯酒。利口杯里是大团蓝色和紫色，里面夹杂着绚烂的银色星点；杯口浮着细碎不规则的冰，最后夹了片蓝柠檬做装饰。   
　　年轻的教授瞅了眼酒，他眼里还有未散去的笑意。   
　　「我不记得我有点啤酒以外的东西。」   
　　「这本来就是请您的。」酒保欠了欠身，Dipper发现酒保身材真的很不错，腰细腿长，甚至可能比自己还要高，「一个人面鸟妖还不配被我请客。」   
　　Dipper将手放在玻璃杯壁，他晃了晃杯子。冰冷沿着掌心蔓延，冰块和玻璃一起折射舞台灯光。   
　　「哇哦，」他没有隐去恶魔特征，眉眼上挑的时候眼神冰冷又锋利，「你刚刚对那位小姐可不是这么嫌弃的态度。」   
　　「先生，要知道开店没有挑选顾客的权利。不过如果可以过滤顾客的话我倒是希望这种只会用下半身思考的蠢货少一点，」酒保语气平稳，仿佛讨论的是虫子这种不值一提的东西，「毕竟我没有收拾尸体的爱好。」   
　　这是个怪物，Dipper想，还是个上级怪物。   
　　只有怪物会对弱者用这么冷漠的语气。   
　　「人形怪物？还真是少见。我以为怪物们都认为人形很弱。」说话的时候Dipper一弹玻璃，冰霜从击打处开始蔓延。薄薄的冰花飞快爬满利口杯。   
　　Dipper这人有些肤浅，还有些看脸。异星他乡遇见人形生物好感加5，帮忙摆脱女神经病好感加3，长得好看好感加8。   
　　顺带一提满分是10。   
　　对方笑了笑，侧头的时候耳坠随着动作微微摆动。他的耳朵很尖，是和恶魔如出一辙的尖耳，紫色宝石耳坠很衬他。   
　　「形态又不能决定全部。弱者始终是弱者，模样变成『旧日支配者』也没有用。您说不是吗，恶魔先生？」   
　　Dipper大笑。   
　　他对酒保伸出手。   
　　「Dipper Pines.」   
　　「Tad Strange.」   
　　Dipper喝了一口鸡尾酒，那些裹着清甜气息的冰冷气泡从舌尖爬向鼻腔，它们喝起来像蓝柑桂酒混合薄荷，加了点盐和柠檬，还有那些Dipper品不出来但清爽的味道。   
　　「这酒叫什么名字？」   
　　「光晕。」   
　　Dipper愣了愣。   
　　「……Hallo？」   
　　Tad闭着那双山羊之眼，他闻言露出温和的笑意。看起来温柔又宁静。   
　　「H-A-L-O，不过，你要觉得是 『Hallo』也没错。」   
　　他睁开眼。   
　　「初次见面，恶魔先生。」   
　　   
　　在Dipper离开酒吧后，有双手爬上酒保的面颊。那双手白皙素净，是精心呵护过的手；指甲却薄如蝉翼，长而锋利。   
　　女妖紧紧贴着Tad后背，贴的严丝合缝，胸前两团丰盈挤压着酒保。她没脸没皮，整个人没骨头似的倚着男人。蛇缠绕男人，吐出猩红的信子。   
　　「对人家就没有好脸色，对好看的男孩子不光脾气好，连酒都请。」   
　　Tad却理都不理她，满脸写着嫌弃。他直接把她伸过来的手拍了下去。   
　　Siren抽了口气，Tad这一下真是没留半分情面，被拍的地方瞬间就变红变肿。   
　　「嘶——你神经病吗Strange！」   
　　Tad冷笑。   
　　Siren听见笑声不由缩了缩脖子，马上又装作无事发生过她什么也没做，梗着脖子嘴硬。   
　　「怎么，我说错了吗Tad？」她嚷嚷，还有点对自己说对了的沾沾自喜，「你瞧你对你同谋的态度，再瞧你的对恶魔的殷勤模样！Tad Flunky Strange，哈！」   
　　Tad将玻璃杯放在柜台上。   
　　刹那黑白色在世界蔓延，那些摇头晃脑狂笑尖叫的生物被人按了静止，连发丝都维持在飞扬的弧度。如果有人在外面的话会发现陷入黑白世界的只有酒吧，接触不良的路灯依旧重复着一闪一灭。远处霓虹闪烁，幽浮车呼啸而过。   
　　他睁开那双山羊之眼。   
　　Siren情不自禁地后退，她哆嗦的手碰掉了就近的酒杯。脆玻璃砸在地面，在Siren心尖四分五裂。   
　　「Siren Bird，如果你再说那些没品的废话，我就把你的羽毛扒光然后扔进火山口。」   
　　女妖情不自禁地抖了抖。羽毛跟着抖了抖。   
　　「听清楚了吗？」   
　　「我……我知道了，」她舔舔自己干裂的嘴唇，像是表明决心一样，大声重复了一遍，「我知道了。」   
　　Tad却好像听见了什么好笑的笑话，酒保将额前的发丝都撸到脑后。他笑的温文尔雅，山羊之瞳里隐藏着血腥气。   
　　「不，你不知道，Siren小姐。」Tad声音轻柔，可他咬字精准的让人遍体生寒。那些冰冷的词语仿佛钝刃划过女妖四肢，又痛又痒又冷。   
　　「我亲爱的Siren，你要是知道的话，你就不会那么蠢的去勾引恶魔。停下，停下，我说停止辩解Siren小姐！好，现在你安静了，听我说。你不止一次去做这些自以为是的蠢事，仗着自己胸大脸好去做这种用下半身思考的事——」Tad拉长声调。他从橱柜里抽出把刀，女妖避无可避，最后整个人都被酒保逼至角落——   
　　寿司刀，或者别的Siren叫不上来名字的刀刃在她凹凸有致的肉体上慢慢移动。女妖吓得动也不敢动，Tad能感受到刀刃下肌肉的坚硬。   
　　因为紧张而造成的肌肉紧绷。   
　　「蠢、毙、了。」   
　　他一下一下用刀背拍打她引以为傲的双峰。   
　　「在恶魔眼里，我们算什么呢？他们本来就可以变换外貌，你以为你的外表能迷住他？」Tad嗤笑，「别傻了。恶魔要是想，谁迷上谁还不一定。」   
　　他将刀子扔进水池，水花溅起的刹那黑白解除。   
　　「接下来听我指挥，这一单成了够我们吃二十年，听懂了吗母猪？」   
　　Siren哭唧唧地揉胸点头。   
　　Tad取过圆顶礼帽，那些歇斯底里还有神经质悉数被文明社会遮挡。他拽了拽因为动作幅度过大而起皱的衬衫。   
　　「你刚刚给我们的『老板』喂饭了吗？」   
　　Siren嘴巴还有点被不利索，说话结结巴巴的。   
　　「喂，喂了，但是……」   
　　「不吃是吗？」他叹了口气，Tad容貌生的好，做起这个动作来确实有种悲天悯人。Tad按下水池后的按钮，机关声音被远处舞池的嘈杂掩盖，酒柜下露出黑黝黝的洞口。   
　　酒保挥手点燃火焰，黄色的火苗安静舔舐他的手掌。他一步一步稳稳当当地走下台阶。   
　　台阶最下端躺着一个人。他的四肢被捆绑的严严实实，连嘴巴都被堵住；那人衣服上沾满秽物，他就是臭味的源头。   
　　Tad在那人身前半蹲，他毫不在意被捆绑者那要将他生吞活剥的恨意，拉下那人口中的布条。   
　　「听说老板你不吃饭？这可不行，」年轻人叹气，听起来倒有几分真心实意，「毕竟我本意只是想借酒吧一段时间，而不是饿死老板你。」   
　　那人讽刺地笑了，他对他吐了口唾沫作为回应。估计是没得到很好照料的缘故，老板的嗓音嘶哑的好像砾石滚过沙漠。   
　　「滚吧，伪善者。我做过最后悔的事就是雇了你和那个贱人，然后让你们把我的半生心血变成走私的贼窝！」他喘着气，「现在又是哪个可怜人要被你们祸害了？」   
　　Tad一直彬彬有礼的听着。等老板说完，他才笑着、慢吞吞地开口：   
　　「这个就不劳您费心了，老板。」山羊之眼微弯，瞳孔和眼睑共同化作弧线。Tad Strange笑着、慢吞吞地说：   
　　「我可是遇上了宝物。比你的酒吧要值钱的多的宝物。」   
　　老板嗤笑。   
　　「就你这混血的杂种，也能分辨出宝物？」   
　　Tad听完这句话突然暴起，仿佛被毒针扎进痛处；那些风度翩翩的表象骤然炸裂，露出面具下挣扎扭曲的面孔。他手上力道加重，脆响和闷哼同时响起。   
　　他松开钳住老板的手，另一只手不紧不慢地将布条塞回去。似乎是怕塞的不够紧，他又用食指将布条往老板舌根压了几下。   
　　「您多虑了，」那些黑暗晦涩的情绪沉甸甸压在他眼底，它们汇聚成型，风暴将至。   
　　「毕竟，我对『恶魔』，再熟悉不过。」   
　　   
　　「你去哪了？」   
　　Dipper回来听见Bill这么一句。   
　　年轻的恶魔瞄了眼钟，时针指向「2」的位置。Dipper懒洋洋地打了个哈欠，随便将外套挂在门口。   
　　「酒吧。」   
　　他甩掉皮鞋的时候听见Bill不轻不重地哼了一声。   
　　Dipper解领带的手一顿。他在Bill看不见的地方不耐烦地咋舌，又把领带结推了回去。   
　　「怎么，」他的语气听起来没什么太大波动，「不适应？」   
　　Bill早就换上了睡衣，正在壁炉前看书，估计回来的时间不短。听到问话后他往后翻了一页。   
　　「没有的事，」Bill把头发往耳后拢，他头发全放了下来，看起来有几分慵懒和爱答不理，「翅膀长你身上你想往哪飞往哪飞，我可管不着。」   
　　Dipper冷冷地说：「你书拿反了。」   
　　Bill：「……」   
　　金发恶魔非常冷静、非常淡定地把书正回来。   
　　Dipper翻了个白眼，这次不背着Bill了——他光着脚踩在地毯上，去橱柜附近给自己还有Bill倒了一大杯柠檬水。   
　　毕竟人喝完酒后总容易渴，想想这壶水还是自己给Bill常备的呢，没想到今天自己用……   
　　Dipper：「……」   
　　他砸吧下嘴。   
　　「……这水怎么有点咸？」   
　　Bill拿起「柠檬水」喝了一口。   
　　「哦，我往里加了氯化钠。」   
　　Dipper Pines：「……」   
　　那不就是，盐吗？   
　　Dipper深吸口气，然后以闪电之势把一大杯海盐柠檬水全泼在Bill身上。非常果断，一点没留。   
　　Bill·浑身是水·水有点咸·还有点酸·Cipher：「……」   
　　Alcor把水杯重重砸在实木茶几上。   
　　「这日子没法过了。」年轻的恶魔说。   
　　   
　　Kate是一名高级公寓管理人员。   
　　俗称前台。   
　　她咽了咽口水，盯着终端里那一排拉到手酸的投诉消息，最后还是鼓起勇气，敲了敲门。   
　　本来这么晚她只用摸鱼就行，结果没想到突然听到一声巨响。再然后终端震个没完，全是投诉消息。各路人马楼上楼下纷纷指责十三楼不知道在搞啥，大半夜不睡觉玩爆炸。要知道在这间公寓住的十个有九个半是她惹不起的大佬，剩下半个是大佬们的储备粮。她一个低级怪物别说去处理投诉了，每次信息录入都心惊胆战。要不是胜在天生一张面瘫脸，看不出忐忑不安，她可能连前台工作都没得。   
　　公寓每层都大的很，一般一层只有一间房。这是专门为这些高级怪物提供的贵宾待遇，相应的花费也不菲。十三楼的住户Kate在录入的时候匆匆忙忙扫过一眼，只记得是两名彬彬有礼的人形怪物。   
　　这年头人形怪物都有这么强的破坏力了吗？   
　　她在心中吐槽，等了会屋里面没有动静。她又敲了敲。   
　　「您好？刚刚收到投诉您的房间传来爆炸声，没有——」   
　　她剩下半截话吞在喉咙里。   
　　开门的金发男人上半身只披了件浴袍，胸膛和腹肌的曲线都十分显眼。他头发有些乱，刘海堪堪遮住左侧面颊。   
　　一股风流人渣味。   
　　但是，帅啊。   
　　「您好？啊不好意思，为您工作造成的不便我们深表歉意。」他从门后的衣服兜里掏出张卡，「这是赔偿和给您的小费。」   
　　啊，更人渣了呢。她在心里想，看这掏卡的动作多熟练。   
　　「先生，我不知道您是在做床上运动还是在做搏击运动，都请您控制下，毕竟我们的酒店是几千层高的。还有如果您控制不住的话我们在地下一层设有战斗场，可以让您释放您……」Kate脸颊抖了抖，憋出后面几个字，「过剩的斗殴欲望。」   
　　「啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈小姑娘，你说的很有道理。」金发男人笑声十分没品，好像自带电音，「好的好的我知道了，我会去地下解决我的斗殴欲……」   
　　Kate好像看见什么光芒在男人指尖闪过。之所以不确定，是因为有只手抓住了金发男人停在半空的手。她看见笑容从金发男人脸上消失，另一个人从后面挤出来。   
　　他长了张还算英俊的脸，不过和金发男人一比就显得有些平淡无奇。   
　　「我们知道了。你没事的话就先走吧。」   
　　然后那个「平淡无奇」的棕发青年将金发男人拽了回去，顺便用翅膀扫上门。   
　　Kate满脸懵逼。   
　　几秒后，她听见有什么东西撞在门上，撞得很是响亮。墙角的白瓷瓶负隅顽抗，最后还是输给了地心引力，壮烈牺牲。   
　　她心说我这工作十有八九是做不下去了。   
　　Kate决定给好友打电话吐苦水。死也要做个八卦鬼。   
　　「喂，Siren吗？我和你说我们酒店十三楼住了两个神经病……」   
　　   
　　Dipper的手还举着。   
　　数支点着火焰的佩剑在他身前身后，它们将Bill逼得退无可退。   
　　Bill还是笑嘻嘻的样子，一点也没有被利刃指着的恐惧。他没骨头似的倚靠门板，舔了舔嘴唇。   
　　「我说Pine Tree，你这么严阵以待可就不好玩了。」   
　　窗户早就不翼而飞，这颗星球的夜晚有些冷，风灌满耳朵。Dipper站在风里，年轻的恶魔对Bill这句话没什么反应。他的声音很冷，远处幽浮车呼啸而过，纸张在狂风中乱舞。   
　　「你刚刚想对前台动手，是吗。」   
　　Bill大笑。   
　　他的笑声一贯让人敬谢不敏，这么多年过去还是刺耳的紧。可收的时候也利落干净。   
　　「你心里不是很清楚吗。」   
　　他们两个说话就是这样。明明是反问句，偏要说成陈述的语气。外人听起来像是打哑谜，云里雾里，却无端觉得这对话难受的要命。   
　　Dipper拧眉。   
　　他理了理被风吹的皱皱巴巴的衬衫，挥手撤了攻势。同时随着他这一挥手变化的还有爆炸现场，碎片沿着爆炸轨道倒退。当最后一块玻璃回归原位的时候，Bill打了一个响指。   
　　像是铃铛在耳旁用力震了那么一下，悦耳又刺耳。那些裂痕闪过白光，随着「铃声」炸开。   
　　抬头就能看见屋内下雪的奇景，那些痕迹化作纷纷扬扬的光屑。但是「雪花」还没等接触到人体就先行消失。   
　　 Bill的手指拂过完好无损的家具。   
　　「这叫什么，年轻恶魔在线拼图？」   
　　Dipper：「……」   
　　他回的没好气。   
　　「叫大龄恶魔流放再就业，Bill Cipher加盟电焊工，月入八千不是梦。」   
　　Bill：「……」   
　　Bill觉得他得说点什么，得吐槽。但槽点太过密集，不知道从哪里先行吐起。   
　　他见着Dipper拎着睡衣进了浴室，后知后觉自己光顾着打架，忘了正经事。   
　　金发恶魔扒着门喊：   
　　「等等Pine Tree你到底去哪了？给我报酒吧的名！」   
　　回答他的是拍到脸上的领带。   
　　还有衬衫。   
　　   
　　「Bill Cipher就他妈是一控制狂，上帝啊这个词组是谁发明的，太机智了。」Dipper一掀玻璃杯，他唇边有整整一圈啤酒沫，「后面那个词说的真对，怪胎。他就一怪胎。Tad你有没有在听我说？」   
　　Tad Strange一直在配合Dipper的语速有节奏地点头，等Dipper问完这句话他还在点头。几秒后才反应过来Dipper刚刚问的是什么。   
　　他这次不按照节奏点了，这次点的很打桩。   
　　Dipper翻了个白眼。   
　　Tad给Dipper重新换了杯啤酒。   
　　「最后你怎么摆脱的Bill？」   
　　Dipper闻言顿了下。他掀起眼皮，目光落在酒保英俊的……下半张脸。Tad的发型在某种程度上很一言难尽，紫色锅盖头，单看发型真的丑，但是他顶着这个锅盖头反倒莫名帅气。   
　　「当然是物理摆脱。只要我飞的够快他就追不上我。说到这个……」   
　　Dipper突然握住Tad没来得及收回的手。   
　　Tad：「？」   
　　「还是Tad你比较体贴，」恶魔说的非常诚恳，称得上声泪俱下，「愿意听我唠叨，还愿意请我喝酒。不会追着我问凌晨回酒店是去了哪，他是我妈吗。」   
　　Tad：「……」   
　　Tad不知道该用什么表情应对Dipper突如其来的神经病。他想把手抽出来，试了试没成功，只好让Dipper继续攥着。   
　　「因为我们是朋友，Dipper，我能帮你的只有那么多。」他说到这低头笑了，看起来有些不好意思，「而且我想Bill只是单纯的占有欲作祟，可以理解，他是你男朋友不是吗？」   
　　Dipper刚喝的酒全喷回了杯子里，一滴都没浪费。   
　　Tad的表情就好像刚刚生吞了只苍蝇。   
　　Dipper整个身子都在抖，抖动的节奏迷之应和DJ，真不知道是咳的是笑的还是故意的。　　   
　　「我的天……咳咳咳咳，Taddy，我觉得告诉你，咳，我和Billy可不是，咳，那么亲密的关系。」   
　　Dipper透过朦胧的视线看见Tad听到那声亲密的称呼时嘴角微微下撇。动作幅度很小，却还是被他抓到。   
　　他不动声色地抹去生理眼泪。   
　　「话说Taddy，你的手怎么这么凉？」Alcor眨眨眼，笑的温暖又没心没肺，「都快和我差不多一个温度了。」   
　　Tad将Dipper喷回去的那杯「啤酒」直接扔进下水道——连带杯子一起。   
　　他对Dipper笑笑。   
　　「可能因为总是碰玻璃或者冰块这种温度较低物品的缘故吧。」   
　　「啊，是吗？原来是这样啊。」   
　　Dipper撑着脸，他说这话的时候灯光交换，由暖转冷。Tad抬头望去，年轻人明明是和煦的眉眼，笑容却让人生寒。   
　　「说起来我有件事挺好奇的，Tad你的眼睛怎么回事？」   
　　他转移话题。年轻人一手拿着新杯子，另一只手在酒保面前比比划划。   
　　「喏，虽然我知道山羊——人类世界的一种动物——也是这样的眼睛，但是真的看得见吗？」   
　　「当然。啊，Dipper难以理解是正常的。因为在我看来，你们恶魔的竖瞳也很难理解。说真的，你们这样真的能抓住靠近地面的猎物吗？」   
　　「这个——」   
　　「我们又不是只靠眼睛，蠢货。」   
　　Dipper闻声扭曲了一张脸。   
　　   
　　Bill Cipher迈开长腿，他左手银制豹头乌木杖，右手拿着刚进门摘下的高顶礼帽。Dipper抽抽鼻子，他以他恶魔的嗅觉打赌，这家伙绝对用了他那瓶有价无市的香水。   
　　Bill伸手理了理领巾，Dipper的全部注意力都放在麦尔登呢大衣上。   
　　他真的不会在这个和夏威夷气温差不多的星球中暑吗？   
　　「你好啊，酒保。」   
　　Dipper将自己的脸埋进掌心。   
　　   
　　Tad微微变了脸色。   
　　他看了眼Dipper，又看了眼来人，不确定地说：「Bill Cipher先生？」   
　　硬质皮鞋踏在玻璃地面，每一下都踏在Tad心头。Bill并没有摆出一张臭脸，正相反，他笑的非常亲切，亲切的像上门推销保险。   
　　「你来干什么？」   
　　Dipper抹了把脸，问。   
　　Bill在Dipper身边坐下。   
　　「我来喝酒啊。」   
　　 Dipper对天花板翻了个白眼。他本来想讽刺这家伙几句，比如你可不屑来这地方，或者你是不是跟踪我。不过最后还是把这些话吞了回去。   
　　因为他可以在心里骂。   
　　Dipper面上笑嘻嘻心里说什么就不得而知了，他抹了把眼睛，转头对Tad说：   
　　「再来一杯，记这家伙账上。」   
　　对此Bill不置可否。   
　　「啤酒，谢谢。」   
　　   
　　Tad将啤酒放在恶魔们面前。   
　　「请用。」   
　　Bill喝了一口，立刻露出嫌恶的表情。   
　　「哦，蝾螈在上，这什么东西，水吗这么淡？」   
　　Dipper满脸写着「又来了」，他已经连白眼都不想翻。Tad一点也没有被冒犯的意思，酒保将手负于身后，巍然不动的像棵树。   
　　「亲爱的Bill先生，我已经用了我们店最好的啤酒招待您，麦芽汁含量我可以向您保证。您如果觉得还是淡，您可以换一家。」   
　　言下之意就是我没动手脚您再挑刺滚蛋。   
　　Dipper低下头，努力不让自己笑出声。   
　　Bill的反应则是挑起一侧眉毛。   
　　「Well，我亲爱的酒保先生，如果这就是您的待客态度，那我不得不向蝾螈祈祷希望您的店铺尽快关掉。」   
　　Tad给自己倒了杯水。   
　　「如果都是Bill先生您这样的顾客，那我还是趁早关店转行的好。」   
　　Dipper已经开始抖了。   
　　「你这是在赶客？」   
　　Tad气定神闲。   
　　「我这是在为自己的生命着想，毕竟多几个您这样的顾客我可能会直接气到心肌梗塞。」   
　　Dipper这次趴在桌子上。他松开握着酒杯的手，他怕洒。   
　　Bill听到这句话后并没有发火，他只是笑笑。温良的仿佛转了性。   
　　下一秒，火焰突然出现在他脚下，蓝色的火焰舔舐着地面。恶魔火焰化作野兽，它们张开大嘴，将那些家具吞进火焰的肚内。酒瓶承受不住高温，接二连三爆炸开；来消费的普通怪物可不是恶魔的对手，单都没有买就连滚带爬地逃出大门。Dipper咋舌，他喝了口酒，心说真是这帮顾客没有基本道德观。   
　　和它们相比Tad沉稳的令人震惊。不过Bill可不是会欣赏对手的恶魔，他一挥手，那些火焰化作尖锥，坠向柜台后那人。   
　　Tad一直维持着擦杯子那个姿势，Dipper扶着吧台边缘的手指抽搐了下。   
　　他没有动。   
　　而在尖锥即将刺向面门的时候，Tad终于动手了。   
　　他手里燃起火焰——Dipper看的清清楚楚，那火焰的颜色和Tad的眼睛如出一辙——黄色的火焰穿过恶魔火焰。这本该是无效的攻击，然而令人惊讶的是，它们削弱了尖锥的攻势。那些火焰的尖端被削成圆滑的弧度，酒保在这些空隙里闪过。   
　　Bill没下狠手——这话Dipper都不信。   
　　他仰头喝了口酒。   
　　手指在杯口转了一圈。   
　　在Tad即将被躲闪不及的焰锥刺到的时候，恶魔猛地张开翅膀。   
　　蓝色恶魔挥舞单翼。   
　　「差不多停手吧，Billy。」   
　　   
　　他们看见金发恶魔慢慢拧起眉头，他突然嗤笑。   
　　然后头也不回地离开了。   
　　   
　　Dipper：「啊哦。」   
　　他咋舌，对酒保丢下一句我得去安慰人了就风风火火的跑出了门。   
　　Tad在一室狼藉里眨了眨别人根本看不见的眼睛。   
　　他后知后觉反应过来。   
　　这人没给钱。   
　　   
　　Dipper边穿外套边往外冲。   
　　他本来是不停往前跑的，结果跑过一个拐角就让人扯着领子拽了过去。   
　　Bill鞋尖轻轻点地。   
　　Dipper理了理被他扯到变形的领子。   
　　Bill在灯火昏黄处给自己点了一根雪茄。   
　　「那么，」他在路灯下吐了口烟圈，「看出来什么没有？」   
　　「什么？」   
　　Bill皱眉。   
　　「别装傻，」他指指自己的额头，「我进去的时候你可是在意识深处对我说：【试探一下我们的酒保先生。】」   
　　Dipper被逗笑了。他在灯下卸了力，肩膀微微塌了下去。他今天在衬衫外罩了件银灰色大衣，罕见地有了几分属于外表的稚气。那些不属于他的沧桑慢慢从眼底褪去，他笑的很放松，也很真实。   
　　「你那叫试探？」Dipper比划了一下，「如果不是我最后挡了下来，Tad可是真的被你钉死在十字架上。」   
　　「那又怎么样？」Bill咬着雪茄，「死了就死了，还能给『恶魔』带来麻烦不成。」   
　　Dipper上前扯下他的雪茄。   
　　「我说，」他挑起一边眉毛，「你能不能别老这么骄傲，你要我提醒你翻车几次了吗Billy？」   
　　Bill立刻缄口不谈。   
　　Dipper把Bill吸过那半截塞进嘴里——不过他始终不习惯烟草的味道，到嘴里第一口就开始咳。   
　　「我怀疑他心里有鬼。」   
　　Bill拿回烟草。   
　　「老实说，Pine Tree，如果不是你让我试探一下，我并没有发现他有什么不对。」他弹弹烟灰，「现在看来确实很多疑点。」   
　　「火焰。还有……」   
　　「眼睛。」Bill顺着Dipper的话说下去，「如果不是你在我进来那个时候抹了把眼睛作为提示，我可能真的错过了。」   
　　Dipper直奔主题：「金色眼睛只有恶魔有，对吗？」   
　　「当然，」Bill万分肯定，「这是恶魔的遗传特征。就像地球非洲土著一定是黑人、凯尔特人一定是红头发一样。这份显性基因只有在纯血统恶魔身上才会体现，掺杂其他血脉虹膜颜色会发生变化。顺带一提蓝眼睛最多。」   
　　他顿了顿，继续。   
　　「黄金兽瞳是恶魔最显著特征之一，其他就是尖耳和蝠翼。不过拥有后两种特征的怪物不算少，外界基本上还是以眼睛作为判断依据。虽然都能伪装就是了。三者一旦齐全，那对方是恶魔无疑是板上钉钉的事情。」   
　　Dipper抬眼。   
　　「蝠翼我是不清楚，不过那家伙的耳朵倒是尖。」他摸上自己的耳朵，「和你我的形状差不多。」   
　　他们沉默。   
　　只有幽浮车在寂静里呼啸而过。   
　　半晌，Bill说：「不会的。」   
　　他看向Dipper。   
　　「瞳孔形状不对。」   
　　「我们是猫眼的话，他就是山羊之眼。」Bill说的斩钉截铁，「恶魔不会出现那样的瞳孔。」   
　　「但是Bill，你别忘了，那家伙的眼睛也是金色。比你我要淡，然而确实是金色。」   
　　Bill的回应则是狠狠吸了一口烟。   
　　Dipper耸耸肩。   
　　「好吧可能是我想多了，那家伙的火焰仅仅是黄色。阿罗尼卡都是白色——虽然Tad能削弱恶魔火焰的攻势，这点要比阿罗尼卡强。啧，越想越觉得不对劲。」   
　　「你什么时候发现这家伙不对劲的？」Bill问。   
　　「我可不信无事献殷勤。恶魔消失那么久，他居然能精确叫出我的种类。他是恶魔研究专家吗？」Dipper的唇抿着，看起来冷漠又生硬。   
　　「他的温度比我还低。人型怪物。眼睛你也见过，那么『恶魔』的颜色，虽然淡了点——但好歹也是『黄金的眼睛』。老天，」他笑了下，「怎么说的那么像个低配版恶魔。」   
　　他说完这句话后和Bill双双陷入沉默。   
　　几分钟后，Dipper抹了把脸。   
　　「不会吧。」   
　　   
　　确定Dipper和Bill走远后，Tad打了一个电话。   
　　「喂，Strange？」   
　　他踢了一下已经被烧成碳的家具。   
　　「情况有变，你现在马上回来。」   
　　那头愣了一下。   
　　「可，可是Strange，」她结结巴巴，「密码我马上攻克了，不能功亏一篑。好不容易Bill Cipher走了……」   
　　「我说，现在，Siren！」   
　　那端吸了口冷气，Siren透过听筒都能感受到凉意。   
　　「我我我我我知道了，我现在就回来。」然后是叮叮当当收拾东西的声音。   
　　Tad知道自己的语气吓到了她，他深呼吸，试着缓和语气。   
　　「Siren，我知道你蹲守一天现在撤退心有不甘。但是恶魔们看样子还要在这里住上十天半个月，你从那个服务员那里得知了他们的房间，不用急。」   
　　他想起今天的羞辱，握紧话筒。   
　　「不用着急，Siren，」Tad在暗处睁着那双浅色的山羊之瞳，他的表情像蛇一样阴冷，「我们会得到我们想要的。现在，我要去地下室看看我们的『朋友』了。」   
　　   
　　「我觉得我们开始被这个世界排斥了。」Dipper把大衣挂到衣柜里的时候这么说，「我的手指开始僵硬，但是站在是夏天所以不存在冻僵这种事。看来我们在最多停留三四天。」   
　　Bill在门口停下。   
　　「Billy？」   
　　「你再念一遍这个名字我就要你好看，Pine Tree。」Bill蹲下查看密码锁。见状Dipper也不继续解扣子了，他趿拉着拖鞋过去。   
　　「怎么了Bi……Bill？」   
　　「我布下的法阵有被触动的迹象，」他舔舔嘴唇，「好吧，让我看看……是谁那么大胆……」   
　　他打了个响指。   
　　Dipper看见门口出现他和Bill的虚影——还是黑白的，被人扣了一个老电影滤镜似的——他们的影像飞快后退，然后是路过的保洁人员和保安，再然后是……   
　　Dipper伸出手暂停影像。然后他把时间往前拨了些。他对待法阵虚影的态度就好像他面对的是一个大型触摸屏，还有三指放大功能。   
　　「……Siren？」   
　　   
　　Bill去冰箱里取了两瓶冰啤酒。他把一瓶丢给坐在椅子上的Dipper，另一瓶自己用牙打开。Dipper早就脱下那身衬衫西裤换上休闲的卫衣，为了方便开啤酒他把袖子往上卷了一截。   
　　Bill咽下冰啤酒的时候想：这场面怎么有点熟悉？   
　　曾经拿担任拿啤酒这一重任的那位前大学教授此时正半死不活地窝在沙发里，两腿大开，自己则从中间伸出脸来。   
　　活像个体操运动员。   
　　体操运动员同志维持这个高难度动作，缓缓开口：   
　　「我现在很迷茫。」   
　　「睡一觉就好了，」Bill将舌头伸进瓶子，「一觉不能解决就多睡几觉，总有一觉很漫长。」   
　　Dipper闻言扭曲了脸。然而就算他颜艺出何种境界也不能解决当前问题。   
　　「Siren怎么会来这里？」   
　　「这个问题你问五遍了。巧合，还有故意，两个答案二选一而已这么简单的事你都不会想。」   
　　如果是平时Dipper早呛他一句「就你话多」，然而Dipper并没有。他现在全部心神都放在Siren和Tad身上。   
　　「关于Tad，你有没有什么想法？」   
　　Bill差点把整个瓶子都吞下去。   
　　「我？我能有什么想法。」Bill瞪大眼睛，被Dipper的发言惊呆了，「我才和那个小鬼见过一面，那个人面女妖我只在法阵记录上见过，话都没说过，我能有什么想法。」   
　　Dipper抓过沙发靠枕丢过去。   
　　不过Bill这么一打岔倒是让他放松不少。Dipper拉出显示屏，他拿出当年讲课的架势。   
　　「她这么做应该是和Tad有关。」他写下女妖和酒保的名字，又在两者之间画了条线，「在今天之前我还可能相信一下Tad之前为我解决麻烦是举手之劳。然而……Siren出现的时间太凑巧。」  
　　Bill没说话。   
　　「然后是你。Bill Cipher，虽然你不太可能相信，不过Bill，他对你的态度可是十分差劲。至少上次和我抱怨Siren不过是在背后。」   
　　他写下Bill的名字。   
　　「最后是Tad，Tad Strange，外形能力都像个低配版恶魔。眼睛比起金色更像是黄色，山羊瞳孔，黄色火焰，尖耳。突然好奇他有没有翅膀。」   
　　Dipper把屏幕转过去给Bill看。   
　　气的他差点开翅膀。   
　　Bill不知道什么时候背对着他撅个屁股在冰箱里翻来翻去，估计是怕Dipper知道，他翻找的非常小心翼翼，努力不发出一点动静。   
　　Dipper在后面问：「Bill？」   
　　Bill头也不回。   
　　「听着呢听着呢。」   
　　Dipper一脚踢上他饱满的屁股。   
　　Bill脑袋插进冷藏室。   
　　   
　　十分钟后，Bill鼻青脸肿地坐在沙发上。他左手镊子右手酒精，正在跟脸上的各路碎片作斗争。   
　　「Tad Strange这个名字……有点耳熟啊。」   
　　Dipper：「……」   
　　Dipper：「什么意义上的耳熟？奇奇怪怪意义上吗？」   
　　Bill夹出沾着番茄酱的碎片。   
　　「不，可能是我想多了。」   
　　低配版恶魔……他把记忆大门打开，从最里面开始翻找。和恶魔有关的记忆都太过久远，哪怕是Bill翻找出来都需要不短的时间。   
　　Dipper见状耸耸肩，他不再打扰Bill，而静静走向阳台。他拨通了某个电话。   
　　   
　　终端那头喘息声有些重。   
　　「怎么了Dipper？」   
　　Dipper在把玩火焰，蓝色火苗在十指间穿梭。   
　　「我在公寓门前遇见了一个人，Taddy，」他刻意用黏腻的语气，「你猜是谁？」   
　　那边顿了一下，然后晕开清浅的笑意。   
　　「我怎么猜得到？」   
　　Dipper垂下眼睫。他脸上没有笑容，语气却轻快俏皮，连尾音都是上挑的。   
　　「是Siren。怎么样，意外吗？」   
　　那边没了声音。   
　　而Dipper自顾自说下去。   
　　「我是很意外，Taddy。真不知道Siren是想做什么才这么对我穷追猛打，我可是有男朋友的人。」他加重了「男朋友」那个词，「这要是让Bill看见，我们可能又要吵架。」   
　　那边笑了。   
　　「Siren Bird确实很让人讨厌。如果她来酒吧的话，我会帮你留意一下。」   
　　「那还真是多谢你了，Taddy；不过我更好奇的是，她是怎么找到我的住处的。毕竟……」   
　　他在夜幕里睁开眼睛，黄金在星辰下燃烧。   
　　「女妖跟踪恶魔，是不可能的。」   
　　那端沉默。   
　　Dipper也不急，只是放任火苗在他指间跳跃。晚风吹过鼻尖，送来机械和柴油的气息。远处灯牌闪烁，透明通道盘旋而上。   
　　他不是很喜欢这个星球。Dipper这时候走神。不是所有理工宅都喜欢赛博朋克，他不喜欢这种冷冰冰的、没有人情味的世界。   
　　他不喜欢。   
　　这或许真的很嘲讽，蓝色的恶魔比任何人都要厌恶死气沉沉的世界。蓝色的恶魔比任何人都要憎恶冰冷的世界。   
　　Dipper神经质地啃咬指甲。   
　　Tad终于打破沉默。   
　　酒保声音一如往常地温和。他说：「可能是有人告诉了女妖吧，Siren Bird在人际交往方面厉害的很。有一个酒店女侍的朋友，对Siren来说，想必也不是什么难事。」   
　　Dipper笑了笑，他和Tad闲聊了几句就告别。他往房间走去之前，将终端从手腕处退下来，丢了下去。   
　　他刚关上阳台门就听见Bill说：   
　　「我想起来Tad Strange是谁了。」   
　　   
　　Tad Strange是货真价实的低配版恶魔。这既不是Dipper的调侃，也不是Bill的夸张。   
　　准确来说，是混血。   
　　Bill对于Evelyn的印象都早已模糊不清，更别提其他的亲戚。Evelyn那边血脉单薄，只有一个早就远嫁他星的妹妹。名字是什么Bill想不起来了，只记得那位恶魔小姐的婚姻基本被所有人反对，包括Evelyn。理由很简单：不配。   
　　那时候恶魔如日中天，翻手为云覆手为雨，而对方只是个很普通甚至有些弱小的怪物，Evelyn她们看不上人家也没什么可奇怪的。而且，更重要的一点是——一旦混杂了其他血脉，恶魔的力量就会大打折扣。恶魔生而高傲，看不惯其他种族，这是本能。而他们本能倚赖的资本就是强横的力量。   
　　可如果没有力量，却依旧遵从本能，对其他生物不屑一顾怎么办？   
　　这就是Evelyn她们担心的地方。   
　　然而那位恶魔小姐去意已决，走的时候杀了Evelyn一个措手不及。而且咬着牙几十年没联系。   
　　几十年对恶魔来说算长吗？   
　　一点也不长。   
　　按人类的年龄来换算，Bill也不过是四五岁。他在自己四五岁的生日宴会上，终于看见了这位姑妈和她的「爱情结晶」。   
　　他对姑妈和他的表弟有什么印象吗？   
　　没有。   
　　他只是淡淡扫过姑妈款式过时的长裙和表弟讨好的笑，对「表弟」伸来的手视若无睹。Evelyn原本还想劝些什么，他是怎么说来的？   
　　哦，原本就对生日宴会有些烦躁的Bill Cipher连自己的情绪都没有抑制，恶魔中的少年天才当着他们的面说：   
　　「我不要结识弱者，更不要结识杂种。」   
　　   
　　Dipper将空掉的酒瓶扔进垃圾箱。   
　　「你当年真是够恶劣啊。不，」Dipper想想还是决定加上后半句，「你现在也很恶劣。」   
　　Bill不屑地用鼻子哼了声。   
　　「我为什么要浪费时间去记那种东西，他们又不是『客户』，我从他们身上半点好处都捞不到。」   
　　「你那位姑妈后来怎么样？」   
　　「死了。」Bill说的轻描淡写，「甚至是比我的星球覆灭更早以前的事。她一点都不像恶魔，实力太差，死在别的地方是早晚的事。」   
　　不进则退。   
　　这是各宇宙之间都通用的道理。她既然沉溺于爱情，那就要做好作为别人食粮的准备。   
　　恶魔之间没有那么重的血脉观念，在乎直系血脉已经是极限。她死去以后，没有人想过去看一眼她的孩子。   
　　毕竟那种东西，死了就死了吧。没人在意。   
　　「那你是怎么想起来的？」Dipper问。   
　　「因为你那句『低配版恶魔』，」Bill淡淡地说，「我想起来我好像有这么一个亲戚。不过看他的模样维持在青年时期，应该还是体内的恶魔血脉占了上风。但是那又怎么样呢？杂种始终都是杂种，用不了蓝色火焰。」   
　　Dipper靠在沙发上。   
　　「我是不是该感谢你的法阵成功，让我变成了一个纯种恶魔？」   
　　Bill勾起唇角。   
　　他将手中东西燃烧殆尽。   
　　「老实讲，对我而言，」他看向Dipper，「那也是意外之喜。」   
　　   
　　他们互相交换完信息才睡下。   
　　Dipper翻过身背对着Bill——他们睡一张床。Dipper感觉到Bill往床边挪了挪，他们之间的距离又宽了些。   
　　他咋舌。   
　　又来了。   
　　自从开始流放之旅，Bill就总做这些格外疏远人的举动。明明在地球的时候恨不得挂在他耳边絮叨，有事没事就在他脑海里吐槽，烦不胜烦。现在则是绅士的不行，插科打诨依旧，只是不再做亲密的举动。   
　　……他们说最多的话，居然还是因为Tad Strange。   
　　Dipper把被子往上拉了点。   
　　他不停咬着嘴唇上的干皮。   
　　他感觉有些焦虑，他不知道问题出自哪，他对变化感到惶恐又力不从心。   
　　【你真是体贴的可恶，Bill。】   
　　他在心里恨恨地说。   
　　「……有什么不满你可以直接说出来Pine Tree，大半夜听到心声真的很吓人。」   
　　Dipper：「……」   
　　操，想出声了。   
　　   
　　Bill开灯翻身结果发现Dipper整个身子都钻进被窝里，只有呆毛还在外面挺立。   
　　Bill：「……」   
　　Bill向来不知道体贴这个词怎么写，他笑的惊天动地，越笑越大声不说还有节奏地拍起了桌子，简直是太鼓达人再世。   
　　Dipper本来是想缩到Bill关灯的，没想到这王八蛋不但没有收声的意思反倒变本加厉。再缩下去他就缺氧了。虽然恶魔不需要氧气，但是毕竟曾经是人类，缩那么长时间总会在心理上过不去。   
　　他气的一掀被。   
　　「你笑什么笑！！」   
　　Dipper别说脸了，耳尖都红透了。   
　　Bill的回答是笑的滚下了床。   
　　Dipper深觉无力。   
　　这世上最尴尬的是什么？   
　　是你在心里骂人，还骂出了声。骂出了声，还被对方听的清清楚楚。   
　　他想死，真的。   
　　   
　　鉴于Bill笑了足足十分钟还没停下，恼羞成怒的Alcor拎着枕头和他干架，意图用物理方式打断。   
　　然而收效甚微。   
　　终端又被刷爆了的前台只好捏着鼻子来敲门。无奈屋里打的惊天动地，没人听见。   
　　前台摸着自己后退的发际线。   
　　她第二天果断递交了辞职申请。   
　　   
　　不过这些屋里的恶魔都不知道，他们将卧室搞得像龙卷风摧毁停车场。Bill根本不放过任何一个嘲讽Dipper的机会，新时代的见缝插针第一人。   
　　他们都是恶魔，皮糙肉厚的很。Dipper下手可没留情面，当然Bill也是。最后两人坐在废墟里一人一块冰敷脸。   
　　「所以，」Bill觉得再这么打下去他毁容是早晚的事，他甚至觉得自己得投个保，「你到底是因为什么在心里骂我？」   
　　Dipper哼哼唧唧，就是不说话。   
　　Bill气笑了。   
　　他抓过一块玻璃就拍过去。   
　　「说话。」   
　　Dipper躲过这慢镜头一般的「攻击」。   
　　「好吧，我只是……」他觉得喉咙有些干，「闹别扭。满意了吧。」   
　　Bill满脸都写着「你他妈怕不是在逗我」。   
　　Dipper烦躁地抓着头皮。他不知道该怎么说，舌头甚至有点打结。   
　　「我不知道为什么变成这样，」他斟酌用词，而Bill在听，「和你一起旅行到现在其实……很快乐。」   
　　Bill微微睁大眼睛。   
　　「在这之前，我没去过什么地方。每年皮埃蒙特和重力泉两头跑，后来更是常驻帕罗奥图。」   
　　他不像Mabel那么自由。Mabel去过很多地方，她自己，或者是和朋友。   
　　他和Bill流放的这些时间里其实是他最快乐的时光——与其哀声叹气，不如认命。他对回重力泉没报什么期望。   
　　Dipper看过荒无人烟的赤红沙漠，也看过水制成的海洋行星。虽然每个宇宙都不能待太久，可他还是很幸福。   
　　没错，幸福。   
　　他就像卸下了某种看不见的重负，放眼望去，前方尽是光明之路。   
　　他本来是胆怯的，踏入浑然陌生的环境。可一抬头就能看见Bill，他就觉得前所未有的安心。   
　　毕竟残疾人都能勇闯世界不是。   
　　他双眼健全比Bill这个单眼瞎子差哪哟。   
　　但是……   
　　「但是渐渐的，我发现。你也有你的世界，」Alcor垂下眼睫，「你喜欢灯红酒绿，而我更喜欢一个人待着。你不可能把所有的时间都用来陪我，而我觉得美丽甚至惊叹不已的景色，都有可能是你在漫长等待里看厌的风景。」   
　　「我觉得……」他艰难吐出那个词，「自卑。」   
　　他太年轻，Dipper的年龄在三位数起的怪物们里不值一提。新鲜过后就是茫然失措，他习惯性地在脑海里呼唤Bill，却想起他们早就分开了。再也不像以前那样轻轻松松就能听见彼此心声。   
　　他在想什么，Bill在想什么，他们都不知道。   
　　「我想不受你的影响，所以我试着出门和别人沟通。没想到遇到Tad。」   
　　Dipper闭上眼。   
　　「我很抱歉。」   
　　   
　　他本以为Bill会生气，会冷嘲热讽。但是金发恶魔只是很轻很轻咋了下舌。   
　　年轻的恶魔抬头。   
　　「我以为你只是不愿意和我待着。」   
　　Alcor：「……」   
　　Alcor：「哈？」   
　　Bill换只手拿冰块。   
　　「Tad Strange我倒是并不放在眼里，倒不如说他敢挑衅我让我十分意外；」Bill扯开一个没什么温度的笑，「你对什么都不太感兴趣，Pine Tree。我还以为……你对于和我一起流放这件事，非常不满。」   
　　Bill并非不懂人情世故，他对自己和Dipper的关系心知肚明。他们是世间最后的恶魔，被所有宇宙排斥的共犯。他们迫不得已，在各个世界穿梭。这是没有尽头的流放之旅。其实他们并非一定要搭伙，只是谁也没有说。   
　　他对Dipper隐藏了很多——比如将蝾螈力量分享给年轻人这种事，比如算是他害得Dipper一起被流放这种事。时光宝宝的出现只是意外，他只是提早了离开的时间，其实结果并没有变。   
　　Bill当时做的可谓是瞒天过海，后来当人到手了，后怕才逐渐爬上他的脊椎和脑海。   
　　他虽然对人心善于玩弄，不过自己在这方面却不是个聪明的恶魔。他不知道怎么处理，只是笨拙的逐渐拉开两人距离。   
　　他以为Dipper并不喜欢和他一起流放。   
　　谁会喜欢和一个骗子朝夕相处呢？   
　　他只要抬头看见Alcor就心满意足了。   
　　这就足够了。   
　　   
　　沉默。   
　　沉默是今晚的风，是今晚的爆炸，是今晚的没地方住。   
　　这次打的实在太狠，屋里仿佛经过核打击。时间倒流恢复如初是不可能的。   
　　因为没人记得那撮白色粉末到底是窗台还是地砖。   
　　Dipper觉得有点冷。窗户早就被炸到不知道哪个角落了。   
　　「所以我们这算什么？」   
　　Bill面无表情，不过Dipper还是从他的脸上看出他是冷的面部僵硬。   
　　「沟通不顺。」   
　　Dipper：「……」   
　　年轻的恶魔抹了把脸。他问了一个比较实际的问题：   
　　「今晚我们住哪？」   
　　Bill瞅瞅废墟。他实在是说不出凑合一晚这种话。   
　　「我们再开间房？」   
　　「……你忘了办手续多麻烦？」   
　　「算了去对面找家无证经营凑合一宿吧，明天起来赔偿。」   
　　「Tad呢？」   
　　「起来再说，我好冷。」   
　　「真巧我也是。」   
　　   
　　Tad Strange憎恶一切。   
　　他憎恶自己那个弱小无力的父亲，憎恶不求上进的母亲。   
　　他憎恶自己体内另一部分不属于恶魔的血脉，虽然它们只有一点点，但他依旧憎恶。   
　　为什么自己不是纯血统的恶魔呢？   
　　不是没有滥交的恶魔，而他们的后代往往也不会有Tad这样的烦恼。那些家伙甚至对自己能有一点恶魔的血统沾沾自喜，和别人以夸耀的语气说你知道吗我有几分之一的恶魔血统。   
　　这不是Tad想要的。   
　　他想要站在巅峰，他想要那个正眼都不瞧自己一眼的「表哥」跪在自己脚下。   
　　他的能力绝不逊于恶魔，他只是力量不足。   
　　Tad看着自己掌心的黄色火焰。   
　　他没有办法像他母亲或者Bill那样，抬手就可以烧毁几公顷的森林。那是他们的天赋，而他没有。   
　　他永远也达不到Bill Cipher的上限。   
　　后来恶魔消失了，据说是星球被毁灭。这件事传的太广，连他都知道了。   
　　他的第一反应不是庆幸，而是愤怒。   
　　他的假想敌居然就这样死了？死在了天灾里？那么强大的恶魔们？   
　　他不相信。   
　　Tad坚信恶魔还活着，或许是一只或许是两只。他们绝不会就这样在世界消失。   
　　当他看到Dipper的时候，他知道，他想对了。   
　　这是个新生的恶魔，Tad眼光毒辣。他在世界漂泊了那么久，和Siren Bird做搭档。他们偷窃、欺诈、杀人越货。他有一双鉴别宝物的眼睛。   
　　山羊恶魔，Tad Strange。   
　　他的「同类」这样叫他。   
　　可终究不是恶魔。   
　　Dipper很年轻，他的年龄远小于星球覆灭的时候。Tad大胆猜测他甚至可能只是个幼崽。   
　　他想从Dipper Pines身上知道发生了什么。所以他和年轻的恶魔打好关系，对他释放善意。然后如他所料的那般，他们的关系突飞猛进。   
　　Tad Strange惯于掌控人心。   
　　而遇见Bill Cipher，更是意外之喜。   
　　他就知道Bill还活着，这疯子没那么简单就死去。   
　　但是他不记得Tad。   
　　Bill Cipher不记得Tad Strange。   
　　他这个「亲戚」对Bill Cipher来说，什么都不是。   
　　   
　　Tad夹出根烟。   
　　他在寒风里狠狠吸了一口。这个城市的夜晚总是很冷，无论冬夏。   
　　他想他得快点了。   
　　Dipper Pines和Bill Cipher的关系，只要是不瞎的都能看出来。把幼崽从占有欲强的恶魔身边拐走……Tad一想到这点就兴奋的不能自己。   
　　他要让从Dipper Pines口中获得成为纯血恶魔的情报，他要让Bill Cipher品尝被抛弃的痛苦。   
　　这是他的复仇。   
　　「老板怎么样？」   
　　Siren拎着饭盒从地下室出来，Tad问道。酒吧被Bill烧成废墟，短时间是不会开业了。   
　　「……已经不行了。」   
　　他点点头，吐出口烟。   
　　「那就处理掉吧。」   
　　Siren咬咬牙。   
　　「Strange，我们……我们收手吧。恶魔太强了，我怕到时候……」   
　　回答她的是砸在耳边的玻璃杯。   
　　Siren吓了一跳，Tad拿着烟走近，烟头几乎烫到她脸上。   
　　「你怕了？」   
　　Siren咬着嘴唇，她点头，又连忙摇头。   
　　Tad嗤笑。   
　　「那你就离开，Siren Bird，我从来没指望过你。」   
　　他无视女妖眼底的失落，继续说下去。   
　　「你不过是个『废物』罢了。」   
　　   
　　「其实我们可以就这样咸到被宇宙排斥出去的。」第二天一早Dipper趴在床上说，Bill则用被子把自己卷起来。   
　　他们都不想起床。   
　　先是谈到半夜，凌晨打了一架，接着临时搬家。现在两人都很想在床上做咸鱼躺尸。   
　　「不行，」Bill回的有气无力，「我不甘心。」   
　　「你不甘心又不是我不甘心。」Dipper像条虫子似的往里面拱，「你自己的亲戚你自己解决。」   
　　「说得好像不是你招惹的一样。」   
　　「还不是你什么都不说。」   
　　「你说了吗？」   
　　Dipper被他烦得掀被。   
　　「好了好了我起来了，起来了。」   
　　   
　　他们在零上四十度里身穿长款风衣，戴大号墨镜，脚蹬手工皮鞋，围长款围巾；口嚼薄荷味炫迈，手拎火箭筒与加特林；腰间外放FOB，吓跑无辜人群。   
　　走到一半的时候Dipper停下。   
　　Bill回头问：   
　　「你怎么了？」   
　　Dipper：「我怀疑我有点中暑。」   
　　Bill：「……」   
　　他满脸复杂地给Dipper丢了一个降温法术过去。   
　　   
　　他们昨天做的真的有点过，Bill看着酒吧废墟认真检讨了自己——三秒。   
　　国际惯例，三分钟默哀。他等比例缩短了一下时间，毕竟重要的是心意。   
　　「准备好了吗？」Dipper嚼着炫迈问，他根本停不下来。   
　　Bill点头。   
　　然后两个恶魔，一人扛起火箭筒，一人拿起加特林。   
　　FIRE！！！！！   
　　炮口和枪口冒起蓝火——这里面装的可不是什么火药，是压缩过的恶魔火焰。这招是昨天搬家的时候Dipper突发奇想想出来的，然后Bill被他感染俩人实验了两个小时成功搞出这么个东西。  
　　所以说起不来纯属活该。   
　　恶魔火焰火箭弹和恶魔火焰加特林打上本就半死不活的酒吧。   
　　在酒吧被爆破的时候，FOB正好唱到：   
　　「No，it's nothing wrong with me！」   
　　   
　　Tad和Siren灰头土脸地从废物里钻出来。   
　　Tad还被烟尘呛了一下，他爬出来才看清罪魁祸首是谁。   
　　然后他扭曲了那张文质彬彬的脸。   
　　「Dipper？Bill？」   
　　Dipper朝他挥手，算是打招呼。   
　　然后他们又开了火。   
　　   
　　再不知道他们是来找茬的Tad就是傻子了。他不再藏拙，黑白世界打开，恶魔火焰被强行阻拦。   
　　然而他还没等回过头来，就被Bill照头好打——用加特林。   
　　Siren蹲在地上惨叫，她不停喊Tad名字。   
　　Dipper低下头，他在选歌。   
　　   
　　「听说你想和Pine Tree套关系，我的表兄弟？」   
　　Tad几秒后才反应过来Pine Tree指的是谁，他不禁为自己亲戚起名水平感到羞耻。   
　　他知道Bill认出了自己的身份，但面上还是彬彬有礼。   
　　「我只是想和Dipper交个朋友，因为投缘。」   
　　Bill回他一个冷笑。   
　　「交朋友？杂种你也配？」   
　　Tad立刻扭曲了那张英俊的脸。   
　　Dipper选好了歌。他点了首《My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark》。   
　　然后他摊开手，火箭筒在他掌心重组，他挥动长刀，隔着马路砍了过去。   
　　「Dipper Pines！」Siren尖叫，「你怎么能这么对Tad？！」   
　　Dipper慢吞吞地说：「原来Siren小姐你和Tad关系这么好啊。」   
　　Siren语塞。   
　　「看样子你是想起我来了，Bill，」Tad脸上哪里还有平时那些温和，「你对Dipper说了什么我的坏话？」   
　　「你的坏话还用我说？你以为你接近Pine Tree如你掩饰的那般天衣无缝？」Bill侧身躲开一击重拳，「你昨天对我的火药味真是太浓了，浓到还没想起来你是谁的我都感受到了。」   
　　「因为我讨厌你。」Tad从牙缝里逼出恶毒的话语，「你看不起我，你让我对自己的血统深恶痛绝。我一直在把你当成敌人，Bill，结果你呢？你居然把我忘了！我和Dipper的关系也被你一个晚上挑拨了！」   
　　「我要破坏你们的关系！我要让你品尝被人抛弃的痛苦！」   
　　 Bill：「……谁挑拨谁啊，再说你算什么东西，两天就想挑拨我和Pine Tree的关系，你太看得起你自己了吧。」   
　　他在半空打了个响指。   
　　火焰从天坠落！   
　　Tad静止不了他和Dipper时间的，这就是血统上的差异。Tad或许在其他怪物面前很强，可他仰仗的时空静止和黄色火焰在真正的恶魔面前不值一提。   
　　Tad在火焰雨间穿梭躲闪。Bill见状慢慢拧起眉头。   
　　「你……没有翅膀？」   
　　Tad咆哮：「闭嘴！」   
　　好吧，Bill乖乖闭了嘴……才怪。   
　　他不但没有闭嘴，还用一种温柔的语气说：   
　　「我懂，你没有翅膀就像秃子没有头发，我不会再当你的面说你没有翅膀这件事了。」   
　　Tad气的发型都乱了。   
　　他准备冲上去和Bill决一死战的时候，他听见Siren在尖叫着他的名字。   
　　   
　　Dipper挥刀挥的很是豪爽，没有章法可言。他只是……变换出一把足够长足够大的刀，横切过来！   
　　简单至极的暴力。   
　　Tad想躲开这记挥刀，但是Bill哪里会给他机会。他和Dipper坑人向来很有默契，Bill喊了声Tad的名字。   
　　「Tad Strange.」   
　　Tad回头。   
　　Bill打了个响指。   
　　他静止了Tad的时间。  
　　Dipper这一刀可谓是碾压。  
　　他和Bill已经站在怪物顶端，除了彼此可以静止住任何人的时间——要知道Bill连蝾螈的时间都静止过。这是他们的天赋。  
　　他没留半点情面，几百米大砍刀甩了出去，楼房像切豆腐一样被纯粹的力量斩开。  
　　他收势，停下。刀在停下的瞬间化作光点，逐渐消失。  
　　Bill又打了一个响指。  
　　黑白解除。  
　　但是，停在那里的并不是Tad。  
　　酒保颤抖着，女妖不知道什么时候变回了原型，红色的羽毛将Tad牢牢护在身后。  
　　她在宇宙生活那么久，总有一些保命的绝技。  
　　女妖的羽毛很硬，这是她的防御利器。但是再坚硬的羽毛，也挡不住恶魔的攻击。  
　　女妖慢慢倒在酒保怀里。  
　　她想说些什么，三只眼睛里流露出某种Tad看不懂的温柔情绪。她想对Tad说些什么，却在说出口之前灰飞烟灭。  
　　  
　　Bill回到Dipper身边。  
　　【女妖是不是喜欢Tad Strange？】  
　　【应该是吧，不然怎么会舍身保护人渣。】  
　　他们看见Tad颤抖着双手，他想要抓紧什么，却什么也抓不住。  
　　「可笑啊，」Bill双手抱臂，「你在不停对『虚假』的敌人复仇，憎恶一切，却看不见身边有人爱你。」  
　　Tad不语，他只是沉默地低头。  
　　Dipper不是善良的人，不然他也不会做出对华盛顿车队赶尽杀绝的事。但是他现在突然一点也不想对Tad动手。  
　　他觉得无聊。  
　　对这样一个人还有什么动手的必要吗？  
　　Tad Strange什么都没有了——他一直想打败Bill，他把Bill当做假想敌，可Bill不在乎他。他试着从Dipper这边入手，他差点成功。可Bill的到来打乱了一切。他太想赢，所以连脾气都掩饰不住。  
　　他输得一干二净。  
　　已经没有赶尽杀绝的必要了。  
　　  
　　Tad跪在地上，他觉得脑子里空荡荡的。  
　　Siren不见了。  
　　Siren死了。  
　　他从没想过Siren会……以这种方式离开自己。  
　　他一直对女妖召之即来挥之即去的态度，他觉得她蠢、胸大无脑、除了一张脸什么也没有。她总是在他们之中扮演勾引人的角色，去做先锋或者换来情报。  
　　Siren总是想帮上他，却总被他嫌弃。  
　　她想潜入Dipper住的酒店公寓去为他打探一下。她总是想的很多，在来星球的第一天就去和高档会馆的人打好关系。她的想法是好的，结果呢？结果被Dipper发觉，他又将Siren数落了一顿。  
　　他以为她总会在的。他以为他只要一抬头，就能看见Siren对他微笑。  
　　现在再也没有人在他身边拨弄血一样红的发，对他露出魅惑却温柔的笑。  
　　他终于知道他失去了什么。  
　　但是太迟了。  
　　  
　　他们走的时候Bill买了台幽浮车，银色外壳，喷了几道深蓝色漆，开的时候是夜空中最亮的星。  
　　「……你为什么要买幽浮车？你走空间隧道不是比开车快？」  
　　「因为帅。」  
　　Dipper：「……」  
　　他觉得他已经没什么多余的表情了。  
　　Bill打开副驾驶，他拍了拍座位。  
　　「你要不要上来？」  
　　Dipper拒绝了他并表示我飞的更快。  
　　Bill嘟嘟嚷嚷你不懂恶魔的浪漫，并坚持让Dipper品尝一下宇宙速度。  
　　Dipper：「……」他不是很想懂，真的。  
　　他按按眉心。  
　　「我怀疑这个东西能不能过宇宙港口的安检，毕竟不是每个宇宙都有幽浮车。」  
　　  
　　最后他们没有为安检问题烦恼。  
　　因为他们根本就没能把车带到这个宇宙。  
　　  
　　FIN.


	28. 百年之后/After Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 全文完结  
> #主要角色死亡  
> #原创角色后辈视角

　　Mason不喜欢这个名字。   
　　他觉得这个名字有点蠢，听起来像个养猪的——就是汉尼拔里同名那个。   
　　这名字是他外婆起的，顺带一提他外婆在田纳西有一片看不到头的农场。听说外婆在没嫁给外公之前住在加州。   
　　他那个可爱又慈祥的外婆听到抱怨后眯起双眼，她在午后的阳光里慢慢摇晃自己的椅子。风吹过大片农田，那些玉米叶发出沙沙的声音。   
　　她揉了揉Mason软而卷曲的棕色头发，上了年纪的老人家慢吞吞地问：   
　　「那你想叫什么名字？」   
　　Mason一拍肚皮。   
　　「我觉得Tyrone就很帅气。」   
　　外婆闻言愣了愣，大笑出声。   
　　   
　　Mason的外婆是个很讨人喜欢的老太太，镇上的人们都很喜欢她。Mason也是。虽然她给Mason起了一个他不喜欢的名字，但他还是很爱她。   
　　外婆织的一手好毛衣，这是她的爱好。而且可贵的一点是她紧跟潮流，绝不会在现在织出一件土黄配砖红。她经常把织好的毛衣分给邻里，这些毛衣又软又保暖，镇上基本上人手一件。有些喜欢手工活的姑娘（或者汉子）常常上门请教，她向来倾囊相授，从不藏私。   
　　她喜欢追星，喜欢八卦，社交软件用的比Mason还溜。听歌紧盯ITunes榜和公告牌，谁谁谁空冠谁谁谁出了新专掌握的比Mason学校的姑娘们还清楚。   
　　「Lady Mabel」，镇上人们都这么叫Mason外婆。他们都很爱戴她，Mason也是。哪怕她给他起了一个他不太喜欢的名字、疯狂安利披萨味的蛋糕、喝咖啡加六块方糖，他也喜欢她。   
　　但是她已经很久没给他做披萨味的蛋糕了。   
　　   
　　外婆的身体是在今年春天垮下去的。   
　　据修理工说他那天怎么敲门Mabel都不开，从门缝看去发现她躺在地上。妈妈在医院握紧他的手，她和医生说着Mason听不懂的医学词汇；最后妈妈抱着他回家，一路上她咬着嘴唇默默流泪。   
　　从那以后，外婆再也没有在门口晃着她的摇椅，在咿咿呀呀的声音里、在田纳西的风里，给Mason讲蝾螈、日志、还有她那个并不存在的兄弟。   
　　   
　　他今天是被妈妈接来乡下的，她嘱咐Mason不可以打扰Mabel，「你外婆有个很重要的客人。」她这么说。   
　　「可我已经有半年没见过外婆了，」他皱着鼻子，「外婆的故事还没讲完，我还想知道她和Dipper是怎么赢得时间之球——」   
　　「Mason，」妈妈打断他，「这都是假的，你外婆从来就没有过一个兄弟，这世上也没有时间之球。她只是在讲故事哄你开心。我小的时候她也是这么哄我的。」   
　　「可——」   
　　「听话，」她揉揉Mason的头，「你自己去附近的公园玩会儿，妈妈爸爸很忙。」   
　　   
　　Mason闷闷不乐地晃动秋千。他的朋友们并不在，只有他一个人。Mason虽然是Mabel的孙子，但他并不擅长社交，交际圈子小的可怜。   
　　只知道读书的Mason！有些孩子这么笑他。而他嘴笨体弱，只能捡起皱巴巴的课本，默默忍受这些嘲讽。   
　　Mason摇摇头，努力将负面情绪赶走。他蹲在地上准备做点什么转移注意力。   
　　他想了会，决定复习一下Mabel外婆给他讲的传奇故事。Mason用树枝在地上写了好几个人名：红发女孩Wendy、大个子Soos、嘴巴坏但心地善良的Stan叔公——阿不，应该是他的曾曾叔公才对；还有……Dipper。   
　　他在「Dipper」名字下面画了两条线。   
　　Mabel外婆的冒险故事总是会有一个叫Dipper的男孩陪伴——他聪明，勇敢，还是个小发明家。背包里总有各种各样的工具，而且很照顾Mabel。   
　　「他是你的男朋友吗？我是说，前任？」他有一次问。   
　　「不……亲爱的，为什么你这么问？」   
　　「嗯……因为外婆提起他的时候很幸福，你好像很爱他。」   
　　Mabel弯起眉眼。   
　　「我很爱他，但他不是我的男朋友。他这人在感情上糟糕透了，老实讲我就没见过暗恋姑娘一假期死活不开口的——真是急死你。」   
　　「那他是你的什么人呢？」   
　　「他是我的兄弟。」   
　　   
　　谁都不知道的是，Mason很憧憬「Dipper」。他太酷了。哪个男孩年幼时没做过小小科学家的梦呢？背上书包拿着手电在森林里冒险，和牛头战士勾肩搭背，和矮人谈笑风生（这里面有Mason的脑补夸张）。还是个技术帝，连时间卷尺这种高科技都修的好，居然仅仅靠一把螺丝刀。   
　　Mason咬着指甲。   
　　太酷了。   
　　他盯着「Dipper」这个名字，叹了口气。   
　　「为什么我要叫Mason呢，叫Dipper不是也挺好的。」   
　　「我倒是觉得Mason这个名字很不错。」   
　　   
　　Mason吓了一跳。   
　　一个男人不知道什么时候出现在旁边。他穿着和周围格格不入的燕尾服，头戴礼帽脚蹬皮鞋，手里拿着根拐杖。他金色的头发在脑后扎成一束，有只眼睛戴着眼罩。   
　　这人文质彬彬的像个英伦绅士，可是他又有种海盗般的狂气，危险而迷人。   
　　Mason咽了咽口水。   
　　「啊，吓到你了？真是抱歉。」他挥舞着拐杖，在离Mason三步远的地方停下，「请原谅我的擅自搭话，我只是对你写下的东西很感兴趣。」   
　　他摘下帽子，对Mason鞠躬行礼。   
　　「你可以叫我Bill。」   
　　虽然被父母扯着耳朵嘱咐不要随便和陌生人搭话，但在好奇心的驱使下Mason还是大着胆子开口：   
　　「你，你喜欢我写下的东西？」   
　　「当然，」Bill挑起一侧眉毛，他突然用上个世纪老片子的语气讲话，「少年和少女，小镇和森林。超自然的力量，拯救世界的冒险，还有在暗处虎视眈眈的敌人。多么老套却浪漫的故事。」   
　　Mason：「……」他一时甚至分不清这人是夸是贬。   
　　「……你是什么人？」   
　　「你外婆的一个老朋友。」   
　　提到外婆Mason稍稍放下了心。   
　　「可你看起来很年轻。」   
　　自称Bill的男人笑了。   
　　「活在故事里的人都很年轻。」   
　　Mason眨眨眼睛。   
　　「我听不太懂。」   
　　「没关系，」Bill在他面前蹲下，「介意为我讲下你所知道的这个故事吗？毕竟我无聊的很。」   
　　Mason在Bill身边坐下。   
　　「当然可以。不过你很无聊吗？」   
　　「是啊，我的同伴去见一个人了。那个人不会欢迎我，我只好在外面等他。」   
　　   
　　这还是第一次有人愿意听他讲外婆的故事。Mason真的非常开心，他迫不及待地先跟他交的「新朋友」分享他最喜欢的故事——Northwest庄园恶灵案。   
　　本来Bill认真听着，时不时点头表示赞同，不过Mason越往后讲Bill脸色越古怪，到后来他不得不打断男孩。   
　　「等下Mason，你再说一遍谁打倒恶魔救了Pacifica？」   
　　「Mabel啊。前略，Mabel突然从走廊冲出来，她身后还跟着Dipper。眼见幽灵要伤害趴在地上、柔弱的像只雏鸟一样的少女，Mabel爆发出巨大的潜能。她大喊：『你休想伤害我的朋友！』Pacifica愣了，幽灵也愣了。Pacifica的蓝眼睛里滚出泪花。『哦，Mabel，我的Mabel， 』少女低声哭泣，『我的天使，我的朋友，你不要管我。你快走吧！』『不！Pacifica，』Mabel握紧双拳，『你是我的朋友！我绝不会丢下你！趁现在，Dipper！』Dipper听到Mabel的话从包里掏出古代银镜，霎时光芒充斥整间屋子，幽灵惨叫着被银镜封印……Bill？你怎么了？」   
　　Bill：「……」   
　　Bill艰难的说：「我觉得，OOC了吧。」   
　　Mason：「？」   
　　Bill记得庄园副本一周目Pine Tree单刷；二周目他们内部组队。Shooting Star才是无论几周目都在划水那个吧。还有那个哭哭啼啼的小姑娘是怎么回事，那个A出银河系的Shooting Star怎么回事？   
　　他按按眉心，满脸都是Mason看不懂的沧桑。   
　　「Little Tree，Sh……Mabel有没有提过恶魔？就是那种，长得很帅或者很几何，衣品很棒，能用蓝色火焰的怪物。她提过吗？」   
　　Mason心道Little Tree是个什么鬼称呼。他想了想，一拍大腿做恍然大悟状。   
　　「哦！提过的！是曾经附身在Dipper身上，最后被爱赶出Dipper体内然后被十字架和圣水消灭的那个三角形吗？」   
　　Bill：「……」十字架和圣水是什么玩意。Shooting Star能不能好好讲故事别塞这么多私货。   
　　他心情十分复杂。   
　　「对，他有名字吗？」Bill问。   
　　「有的，」正当Bill以为Shooting Star还有良心的时候，只听Mason说，「叫墨西哥玉米片。」   
　　Bill：「…………………………」   
　　   
　　一个人要有多嫌弃才会把某个人在历史中的戏份削减成零，顺带抹上几层黑泥。   
　　Bill想他真是讨厌死这个宇宙了。   
　　Mason站起来，他说了半天，嘴巴有些干。Mason摸了摸口袋，还够一杯柠檬水的钱。   
　　他往柠檬水摊那边跑，从口袋里摸出一美元。   
　　「一杯……」   
　　「两杯。」Bill将钞票递给老板，「我请客，作为你为我讲故事的辛苦费。」虽然这个故事充满了Mabel Pines的私货。   
　　Mason接过柠檬水的时候有些意外，还有些开心。他舔舔嘴唇。   
　　「呃，谢谢？」   
　　「不客气。」Bill用尖指甲挑出柠檬，直接扔到嘴里，看的Mason牙齿发酸。金发男人嗦了嗦指甲。   
　　「话说你为什么不喜欢Mason这个名字？」   
　　男孩喝了一大口柠檬水。他们正在往公园走。   
　　「因为土。」   
　　「啊？」   
　　「因为土。」Mason皱眉，「Mason、Mason，听起来就像个农场主。这个名字平庸土气的和Tom、Bill没什么区别。」   
　　无辜中枪的Bill：「……」   
　　「Michael取这个名字是因为他妈妈是基督徒，Samantha取这个名字是因为她去世的奶奶叫这个名字。我呢？感觉就像是随便起的。」   
　　他踢飞路边的易拉罐。   
　　「我妈妈在洛杉矶有了一份新工作，爸爸忙着出差。外婆生病很久了。班上除了我没人叫Mason，没人会喊我，喊错的都没有。」   
　　「我不喜欢Mason这个名字，它听起来冷冰冰的。」   
　　它听起来冷冰冰的，连错觉都不会给他。   
　　   
　　Mason不知道自己为什么会和Bill说这些，他们明明只是第一次见面。   
　　可能是因为他愿意听自己讲故事吧。   
　　他不觉得Bill是来骗他或者对他做什么违法行径。他没什么可被图谋的，Mason闷闷不乐。体育差的要死，偏科，嘴巴笨，音乐不会美术不行，长得也一般，脸还有些肥。   
　　有同学笑他，说你真的是Lady Mabel的孙子吗？   
　　Mason低下头。   
　　其实有时候，他是有那么一丁点讨厌外婆的。   
　　   
　　「我很羡慕外婆故事里的『Dipper』，」Mason在秋千上坐下，「他有很多朋友，他喜欢红头发的Wendy，随手就能鼓捣出稀奇古怪的发明。」   
　　Mason抽抽鼻子。   
　　「我什么时候才能像他那么厉害呢？」   
　　Bill在Mason旁边坐下。   
　　「他一点都不厉害，Little Tree。或许他更羡慕你。」   
　　Mason听到这句话十分不满，就好像自家爱豆被路人指指点点。   
　　「你就是我外婆的朋友，懂什么我男神？」   
　　Bill：「……」   
　　不知道为什么，听到这句话后他脸扭曲的像如尼文。   
　　Bill看起来格外压抑自己动手的欲望。Mason往旁边挪了挪。   
　　「我知道你男神的后续，」他看向Mason，满脸都写着不怀好意，「你想听吗？」   
　　Mason认真思考了下，果断摇头。   
　　「不了，我不想被剧透。」   
　　Bill笑的恶意满满，露出一排尖牙。   
　　「我偏要说。」   
　　Mason：「……」   
　　Mason：「你是魔鬼吗！」   
　　Bill才不会把小孩的抗议放在眼里，他向来不是个东西。他大声讲述他所知道的故事。   
　　   
　　在这个故事里，Gravity Falls并没有像Mason期待的那样被Mabel和Dipper拯救。整座小镇陷入火海，他们以为自己成功封印了恶魔，但是这一切都是黑幕的阴谋。   
　　他们失败了。   
　　   
　　Mason差点从秋千上跳起来。   
　　「不可能！他们怎么可能输呢！」   
　　Bill挑眉。   
　　「你不是不听吗？」   
　　Mason：「……」   
　　男孩委屈地再次用双手堵住耳朵。   
　　   
　　勇敢美丽的Mabel（男人讲到这里的时候足足停顿了一秒）也没能敌过黑幕的魔法攻击，她倒下了。而Dipper则遇到了原以为被消灭的恶魔，这个恶魔的另一面正是曾经附在他身上的那个黄金三角形（Mason纠正：「是墨西哥玉米片。」Bill：「闭嘴。」）。   
　　恶魔提供了一个可以拯救所有人的办法，但是这世上从没有十全十美的交易。如果交易达成，那代价就是自己的生命。   
　　Dipper同意了。   
　　交易达成，时光倒流。   
　　   
　　Mason将吸管咬到变形。   
　　「后来呢后来呢？」   
　　「你不是不听吗？」   
　　Mason看着他的眼神十分嫌弃。   
　　「大人不要在这种事情上斤斤计较，容易被人讨厌的。」   
　　Bill：「……」   
　　   
　　恶魔本来想利用Dipper，因为他那个黄金三角形（Bill：「你再强调玉米片我打你了啊。」）形态和黑幕有极大关系。黑幕是他们共同的敌人。   
　　一开始他们相处的很不好，恶魔寄居在Dipper身体里，这是为了防止被观察世界的黑幕发现。恶魔不喜欢胆小的Dipper，他认为Dipper愚蠢的不可救药。恶魔缩在年轻人身体内部，透过Dipper的眼睛去观察这个世界。偶尔尖酸刻薄地评头论足。   
　　Dipper也不喜欢恶魔，可他并没有什么拒绝的权利。他能做的只是在恶魔出言不逊的时候怼回去，继而俩人就会在心里吵得不可开交。   
　　最开始真的很糟。   
　　恶魔看起来刻薄又不好接近，其实骨子里非常寂寞。他因为某种原因在世间漂泊了很久，Dipper是唯一一个可以和他说话不用顾忌的家伙。一开始这让恶魔暴跳如雷，但习惯以后反倒觉得这种平辈相交的感觉很舒坦。他渐渐习惯了用Dipper的眼睛观察世界，习惯了刻意嘲讽然后等着和Dipper拌嘴，习惯了一起瘫在沙发上吐槽电视节目。   
　　习惯让人变得迟钝。   
　　虽然恶魔嘴上还是那么刻薄，但他其实已经习惯了Dipper的存在。他只是从不肯说。   
　　他们携手解决了曾经让Pines姐弟苦手的一件又一件超自然事件，默契的出乎所有人意料。Dipper发挥了惊人的智慧，他想出一个风险极大但是更好的去解决黑幕的办法。   
　　但是，恶魔却因为这件事和Dipper大打出手。   
　　因为为了施行这个计划，Dipper在某件事上骗了他。   
　　恶魔已经很久、很久没有这么愤怒过了。   
　　他并不是因为风险更大而愤怒，更多的是因为Dipper超出了他的掌控。   
　　他怎么敢欺骗他？他怎么敢背着自己去想这种方法？   
　　这个小鬼……怎么这么可怕。   
　　恶魔甚至有一瞬间的灰心，他想，Dipper和自己在相处时，到底有没有几分真心。   
　　可转瞬恶魔就自嘲地笑笑，自己又有几分真心在里呢？自己不是也为了利用他才和他联手的吗？   
　　而Dipper也看出了他的想法。年轻人躺在地上，讽刺地说，你以为我不知道你也骗过我吗？   
　　没有心的恶魔在那个时候被狠狠刺了一下。   
　　   
　　「可恶魔一开始也不安好心啊，虽然是交易，但恶魔不还是想要Dipper的命吗？」Mason捧着柠檬水问。   
　　「是的，」Bill点头，「恶魔也不是干干净净的，不然也不能称为恶魔了。这就是最讽刺的一点，一面骗着别人，一面又希望别人对自己真心实意。」   
　　「他真有病，」Masen皱着鼻子，「可他的心理活动又让人觉得他有点可怜。但他还是有病，我不喜欢他。」   
　　Bill笑笑。   
　　「我也不喜欢他。」   
　　   
　　后来恶魔接受了Dipper的提议，他是有些不高兴的，但是Dipper的提议明显更有效率。   
　　从那个时候开始，故事发生了巨大的偏移。因为Dipper越发的沉默寡言，再加上逐渐恶劣的形势，他被所有人误解了。红头发的女孩、大个子修理工、镇上的居民、还有你的外婆Mabel。   
　　但是他没有解释。   
　　解释是需要人听的，可没人愿意听。   
　　他被所有他想救的人用武器指着，每个人都说他是恶魔。   
　　而真正的恶魔则站在一边，被所有人有意无意地忽略。   
　　恶魔久违的感受到了愤怒。   
　　他劝告他，引诱他，想让他放弃拯救所有人的想法。恶魔不介意换个愿望，但是Dipper没有。   
　　拯救世界，拯救所有人，这就是那个年轻人的执念。   
　　可是被拯救的所有人里，唯独没有自己。   
　　恶魔甚至有些怨Dipper的死心眼。   
　　但他已经不再想要Dipper的命了，他甚至想要拯救Dipper。   
　　所有人都想要Dipper的命，但恶魔不想。   
　　而这些变化，Dipper并不知道。   
　　最后的结局很简单，黑幕被打倒，世界被拯救了，过去的惨剧没有发生，Dipper也和自己的家人冰释前嫌。   
　　多美好的Happy Ending。   
　　你以为这一切就结束了吗？   
　　并没有。   
　　Dipper向恶魔举起了枪。   
　　   
　　Mason倒吸一口气。   
　　「恶魔死了？」   
　　Bill卖了个关子。   
　　「你猜？」   
　　Mason对Bill最后那点隔阂也消失不见，他甚至敢去拽Bill的胳膊。   
　　「我猜不到嘛！快告诉我告诉我。」   
　　「那你对天大喊三声：恶魔不是玉米片，Mason才是玉米片。」   
　　Mason：「………………」   
　　「叫不叫，不叫我走了啊。诶呀我的同伴可能要出来了……」   
　　Mason委委屈屈跑到前面，他深呼吸做了五六次。   
　　「恶魔不是玉米片，Mason才是玉米片！恶魔不是玉米片，Mason才是玉米片。！恶魔不是玉米片，Mason才是玉米片！」   
　　男孩满脸通红，噔噔噔地跑回秋千这，把脸埋进膝盖里。   
　　Bill伸手推了推Mason。   
　　「不行啊你脸皮不够厚啊，小朋友。」   
　　Mason声音闷闷的。   
　　「闭嘴，快讲后面你个魔鬼！」   
　　   
　　那时候恶魔背对着Dipper。   
　　他知道吗？他当然知道。   
　　他和Dipper有某种特殊的心灵感应，有的时候这个心灵感应并不好用。但是只要一端情绪过于激烈，另一方想感受不到是不可能的。   
　　那个时候Dipper的情绪其实非常激动。   
　　恶魔不知道Dipper具体要做什么，但是他能感觉到，Dipper想杀他。他应该当时就转身的。可是他想等，他想等Dipper卸去杀意放下武器，这样他可以装作什么都没发生过。   
　　可是恶魔失望了。   
　　他等了很久，也没感觉到Dipper杀意的消散。   
　　于是，失望的恶魔转过身。   
　　他看见了黑洞洞的枪口。   
　　接下来就是很狗血的，以为自己被背叛的恶魔和其实最后也没有狠下心的Dipper互相殴打。像两只伤痕累累的野兽，努力给对方造成伤害，却没有一下能够致命。   
　　他们在殴打中诉说原本想带进坟墓的话语。   
　　Dipper说，我下不去手。   
　　Dipper说，我以为我能狠下心，可是我做不到。   
　　可恶魔做得到吗？   
　　恶魔至始至终都没有说的是，他早就做不到了。   
　　他放弃的比任何人都要早。   
　　   
　　「故事的结尾是Dipper和恶魔握手言和，他们并不想杀了彼此，只是宣泄怒气。」Bill将空掉的柠檬水杯扔进垃圾桶，「恶魔最后并没有要他的命，但契约无法取消，所以Dipper最后成了怪物。世界没有办法容下他的力量，所以，已经不是人类的Dipper和世上最后的恶魔踏向崭新的旅程，他们的征途是星辰大海。」   
　　Mason听的入了迷。   
　　「结束了？」   
　　「结束了。」   
　　「恶魔和Dipper的关系到底是什么呢？」Mason抱着双膝，「我觉得恶魔不是个好东西，可他好像真的很喜欢Dipper。」   
　　Bill笑了笑，他看向夕阳。它正逐渐下落，已经有一半被远山吞没，   
　　「是喜欢，是爱，是依赖。他们做了所有朋友之间应该做的，敌人之间应该做的，还有恋人之间应该做的。」   
　　「那我妈妈也不认识Dipper，是因为他和恶魔去旅行了吗？」   
　　「是啊。」   
　　「那外婆呢？为什么你后来没有提到Mabel外婆？她的兄弟离开她了，她不难过吗？」   
　　「我想她很难过，你外婆向来是个情绪丰富的人。说实话我其实挺喜欢她的。你的外婆在Dipper离开后就过上了正常人的生活，念初中，念高中和大学，最后认识了你外公。结婚生子，来到田纳西，买下了一大片农田。那些曾经惊心动魄的冒险则被她埋进了记忆深处，直到和你说起。」   
　　Mason沉默了一会儿。   
　　「你说的都是真的吗？」   
　　「谁知道呢？故事有真有假才有意思，不是吗？」他对Mason伸出手，「我把你送回家去，我的同伴应该快出来了。这次是真的，毕竟我们只能在这待十二小时。」   
　　Mason握住Bill的手。   
　　他们一路沉默。在路上的时候，夕阳已经被远山吞噬了大半。Mason看向远方，他想，Dipper和Mabel是不是也曾这么手拉着手走过乡间小路，他们披着晚霞，手里拿着随处可见的柠檬水，路的尽头是那座神秘小屋。   
　　Bill在Mabel门前松开手。   
　　「到家了，你进去吧。你妈妈说的那个客人应该要出来了。」   
　　Mason问：「你不进来坐坐吗？」   
　　Bill像是听到了什么好笑的笑话，   
　　「你外婆不会喜欢我的。」   
　　Mason没有马上进屋，他抬起头。   
　　「你不是我外婆的朋友，对吧？」   
　　Bill笑笑，他没有回答。   
　　有时候沉默本身就是一种答案。   
　　Mason点点头，他对Bill挥手，打开大门。   
　　   
　　一楼没有开灯，Mason厌恶地皱着眉头，他不喜欢空气中的药味。   
　　他听到有人下楼，Mason连忙跑去开灯防止那个人摔倒。   
　　「啊，谢谢。」   
　　他抬头看向来人，却和那人同时怔住。   
　　那人穿着蓝色的西装，外套搭在臂弯。他有一头棕又卷的短发，眼睛是和Mason一样的棕色，可底部好像有金色闪过。他的刘海斜分开，露出有七星痣的额头。   
　　那人先笑了。   
　　他走下楼梯，在Mason面前蹲下，温和地问。   
　　「你叫什么名字？」   
　　「Mason，」不知怎的，Mason突然接了一句崭新的自我介绍，「Mabel的外孙。」   
　　男人愣了下。Mason看见他听到自己的名字后脸上露出一种他看不懂的复杂情绪，这种情绪很快闪过，男人的笑容更加温和。   
　　「是吗？」   
　　他揉了揉Mason的头。   
　　这要是平时陌生人摸他的头他早生气地打开对方手了，但是这个人的举动Mason完全不排斥，甚至希望他摸得再久一些。   
　　很奇怪，他从这个男人身上看到了Mabel外婆的影子。连抚摸头发的力度都十分相像。   
　　「上去看看Mabel吧，她……不，没什么，能见到你她应该会没什么遗憾……应该会很开心吧。」   
　　他看见男人直起腰。   
　　「你要走了吗？」   
　　男人笑了笑。   
　　「嗯。」   
　　「不再待会儿吗？」   
　　「不了。」男人低头看了眼表，Mason注意到他开的是倒计时，「时间不允许。」   
　　Mason紧张地咽了咽唾沫，他突然意识到了面前的人是谁。   
　　他试探着问：「你和外婆是什么关系呢？」   
　　男人一直没有对他的问题表达出不耐或者烦躁。他想了想，回答：   
　　「一定要说的话……我是Mabel的亲人。」   
　　「可我之前没见过你，」Mason踮着脚，大着胆子说，「我以后要是想见你的话，要用什么方式呢？」   
　　男人愣了下，他突然笑的非常开心。   
　　他再次弯下腰。   
　　「如果有一天，你能研发出自由穿越世界的装置，或者可以穿越虫洞的飞船，我们就能见面了。」   
　　他对Mason伸出小拇指。   
　　「我在另一个宇宙等着你。」   
　　他们都意识到了什么，但是谁也没有说破。   
　　Mason和他拉勾。   
　　「我们约好了。」   
　　「嗯，约好了。」   
　　男人最后摸了摸他的头，他披上外套，拉开大门，在出门之前，他对Mason说：   
　　「Mason是一个好名字，Mabel一定很喜欢你。」   
　　Mason突然反问：   
　　「那你喜欢这个名字吗，Dipper？」   
　　Dipper笑了。   
　　「Mason Pines觉得，他更喜欢Tyrone。」   
　　Mason跟着笑。   
　　他奔出去，看见Dipper走向Bill。金发男人在空气中撕开一道裂缝，裂缝里是宇宙星辰。他们回头看向他。   
　　他们笑着对他挥手，共同踏入裂缝。在踏进裂缝的刹那，Mason看见有蝙蝠翅膀在背后张开。   
　　他将恶魔这个词在心底念了好几遍，转身上了楼。   
　　   
　　「我知道重力泉冒险故事的后续了，它并不是一个好结局，是吗，外婆？」   
　　「墨西哥玉米片的真正名字是Bill，其实他长得挺帅的。虽然名字比我还土。」   
　　「我现在很喜欢我的名字，」Mason将额头贴向Mabel皱巴巴的脸，老人微笑，他们的眼泪融在一起，「因为我知道了，外婆把最珍贵的名字给了我。Mason，Mabel，放在一起真棒。」   
　　「Grunle Dipper说了，将来我要是研发出了可以穿越世界的机器，我就能和他见面了。我会努力的，外婆。」   
　　男孩在心率归零的声音里，笑着流泪：   
　　「我爱你，Mabel外婆。」

FIN.


End file.
